


Blood and Spirit

by MiniJen



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Action, Book 1, Bound Destinies Trilogy, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Corruption, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Majora's Mask, Mind Control, Minor Original Character(s), Ocarina of Time, Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Romance, Skyward Sword, Torture, Twilight Princess, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 276,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniJen/pseuds/MiniJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surface was supposed to be safe again with Demise defeated, however, its anything but. In the shadows of the land lurk rebel Sheikah, who call themselves the Dark Interlopers and plot in secret against Hylia's human reincarnation, Zelda, and her loyal hero, Link, building up power to take them both down. Meanwhile, Link and Zelda come across a land parallel to the surface, a strange country called Termina, protected by the goddess Terminus. Terminus begs them to help her subdue the mighty Fierce Deity, who was one the goddess's hero before being corrupted by the demon Majora. Link fights the Deity and defeats him, but he is wounded in the battle and filled with the demon's corruption himself. As he and Zelda return to their own land, the hero slowly starts losing himself mentally and physically, ultimately putting Zelda's life in danger as he tries to fight against something he cannot control. To make matters worse, the Dark Interlopers soon launch a massive attack against the two of them and capture Zelda. With both the surface and the sky in great danger, the hero must fight to save them and the goddess once more, all while fighting the corruption that he is falling ever deeper into. Post Skyward Sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beckoning Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is Blood and Spirit, Book 1 of my LoZ trilogy: The Bound Destinies Trilogy. This trilogy is by far the most ambitious thing I've ever written, and I've put my heart and soul into writing it, so I hope you enjoy! The Bound Destinies Trilogy spans itself across three different eras in the Zelda timeline, each story taking place after a different game: Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess respectively. The purpose of the trilogy is to not only tell grand, sweeping tales of drama, romance and action, but to also better connect the rich lore of one of my favorite video game franchises of all time!  
> The trilogy as a whole deals with many aspects of the Zelda series that I've always found fascinating, such as the Dark Interlopers, the Sheikah, the establishment of Hyrule, the Twili, the Master Sword, Termina, Majora, the Fierce Deity, the golden goddesses and most of all, the true nature of the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero mentioned at the end of Skyward Sword. So those are just a few of the common elements you'll find entangled within the dramatic tales of the trilogy! If you find yourself intrigued, please read on!  
> As book 1 in the trilogy, Blood and Spirit takes place in the aftermath of Skyward Sword. I won't reiterate the basic plot for you here, as you can read it for yourself in the description. But I will say that there's TON of romance (of the Link/Zelda variety, for those of you who are like me and like that), a ton of angst, as I love to write that, action, drama, some humor, lots of lore, hurt/comfort, plenty of tearjerking moments , references to OoT, MM, and TP, among other Zelda games, a little fluff, and more! However, considering the level of depth and how many dark moments exist in this story, its rated Teen and older, but only really because of the violence, and a few other, minor things...  
> So, overall, I hope you take the time to read this grand epic tale of mine. I put my heart and soul into this story and I hope it shows! Enjoy!

**Blood and Spirit**

**_Book 1 of the Bound Destines Trilogy_  
**

**** _Chapter 1: Beckoning Dreams_

_"Link... chosen hero of the goddess Hylia..."_

A strange, yet heavenly voice called out to the hero as he stood within a mysterious forest, sunlight just barely spilling through the tall trees. Oddly enough, the voice seemed to be coming from a specific direction, and no more than a second after it first spoke to him, the bright, trilling sound of what seemed to be a flute or something close to it, began to echo throughout the woods, as the feminine voice rung out once more.

_"Hero..._ " it said, a certain desperation starting to creep into its otherwise calming tone.  _"Please... Come this way..."_ A light breeze began to rustle the trees in a certain path ahead of the hero, showing him where to go. _"I am in need of your aid... A corrupting power pervades my own champion... I am in need of your strength to free him from the evil that binds his soul... Please... Help save my dying land as you have saved the land of Hylia... Find your way here from the forest of your world... Come with the goddess' reincarnation... Please, hero... You are my last hope..."_

The mysterious voice faded away, as did the forest itself, as another, much more familiar voice called out to him cheerfully and rather abruptly. "Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Link groaned sleepily and rolled over, trying to ignore Zelda, but as usual, she persisted. "Come on, Link!" she said brightly, leaning down to his level to make sure he could hear her. "Its another gorgeous morning on the surface! The sun is shining, the birds are singing..." She sighed wistfully as she rose to stand once more. "Its just amazing! Its always so beautiful down here!"

"But its so early..." the hero muttered, begrudgingly opening his eyes to glance up at her.

Zelda couldn't help but giggle at his morning grouchiness. "Oh come on..." she patronized. "If anything, its late. In fact, I think I let you sleep in for a change!"

"You've never let me sleep in, Zel," Link protested with a slight smile as he sat up, finally waking up fully. "And sometimes I think you never will..."

She grinned cleverly at him. "Aw, don't be like that..." she said sweetly, taking a seat on the temple floor beside him. "After all, I was nice enough to wash these for you down by the creek earlier." She handed him a bundle consisting of his green knight uniform tunic and cap. "And all before you even woke up."

The hero frowned as he took the clothes from her and slipped them on overtop his undershirt. "You shouldn't have done that," he said patiently. "Going out there on your own could be dangerous. I don't want to loose you again."

Zelda felt her cheeks redden a bit, but she smiled good-naturedly nonetheless. "I was fine," she said, glancing towards the sunlight that spilled in from the broken part of the Sealed Temple's ceiling. "There aren't any monsters wandering around in the forest anymore now that Demise is gone and besides, I wasn't alone..."

"What do you mean?" Link asked in confusion.

The girl's smile became mysterious as she lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "What I mean as that, all over the surface, there are loyal guardians, whose responsibility is to serve and protect Hylia... or... well, me now, I guess, hidden within the shadows. They're of Impa's tribe: the Sheikahs. I've haven't seen any of them except for Impa herself since we've been here, but I know that they're there, watching us from the shadows and making sure that I'm safe."

"I thought that was my job," the hero said with a joking smile.

Zelda laughed as she rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, well how do you plan on protecting me if all you do is sleep all the time?"

Link couldn't really argue with that, and so he simply joined in her playful laughter as the two of them stood up and went to truly experience the fresh morning outside of the temple walls. The two friends had been living on the surface together for the past three weeks, ever since the hero defeated Demise, the demon king who had tormented the surface and all of its inhabitants in an age long past. With the surface now a peaceful, largely safe place, Link and Zelda had both decided that they wanted to dwell within this strange, unknown new world and watch over the golden relic, the Triforce, rather than return to their native home up in Skyloft. Of course, they had returned to sky to visit several times since then as it was a relatively quick trip and they still had friends and family up there. But for the most part, the two of them had stayed on the surface, exploring it together during the day and sleeping within the safe confines of the Sealed Temple at night. They didn't intend for the temple to be their permanent residence, but for the first few months, it would work. Occasionally, they would receive Skyloftian guests, such as their friend, Groose or Zelda's father, Headmaster Gaepora, but most of the time they were on the own, the only two humans living on the surface as far as they had seen. They both enjoyed it immensely though. The surface offered them a new kind of freedom that the sky hadn't; they could go anywhere they wanted to without restrictions and they were the first people within recent history to explore the unconquered frontier. Everyday was a new and exciting adventure, and what made it better was that the two friends, who had both been through so much to reunite with one another, were spending them all in each other's company, laughing and sharing good times together just as they used to when they were both children.

Before either of them, or pretty much anyone on Skyloft for that matter, could remember, Link and Zelda had always been the best of friends. They had grown up together, and they knew more about each other than perhaps anyone else. Even before the surface incident, many people believed there to be something more than just a simple friendship between the two, though if anyone were to ask either of them, they'd both stubbornly deny it. But neither of them could deny that they cared deeply about the other. They were both known to have a fault of worrying too much for each other sometimes, and they both hated seeing the other hurt or upset. They had always been inseparable, and they especially were now that they had everyday to be together.

Link and Zelda stepped out of the ancient temple and into the front courtyard, where the towering Statue of the Goddess rose high above the Sealed Grounds. Originally, the statue had been a part of Skyloft until its recent descent to the surface, along with the ancient golden power of the gods, the Triforce. Since it was Hylia's charge to protect the sacred triangles from falling into the hands of those who would abuse its awesome might and since Zelda was the goddess' reincarnation, she and Link had taken it upon themselves to watch over it as they dwelled on the surface. So far, nothing had tried to steal the Triforce away from its high perch above the statue's hands, but they could never be too careful. Even though Demise and his cronies, including the treacherous demon lord, Ghirahim, were gone from the surface thanks to the hero, Zelda knew that there could still be greedy souls lurking throughout the land, seeking to take the power of the gods and use it for their own selfish whims. And so, as an extra precaution, she had placed a seal upon the Triforce shortly after they moved to the surface, making it so that only her or Link could have access to it if they ever needed it.

And so, as was their routine every morning, the two of them called their respective Loftwings down from the sky to give them a lift up to the top of the statue. The two guardian birds flew down together through the opening in the cloud barrier over the forest and landed before their riders within the open courtyard. Because Loftwings were not accustomed to the thicker air of the surface, they generally did not tend to come through the recently-opened cloud barrier unless they were called. But even so, every morning, Link and Zelda's Loftwings loyally came down without fail, so they could deliver their riders to the Triforce's elevated resting spot so they could check the integrity of its seal. After the two of them safely landed atop the perch, Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated, using her powers to sense how strong the seal was, as she made sure to do every day.

"So?" Link asked a moment later. "How is it?"

Zelda opened her eyes and frowned, gazing up at the golden relic. "Its getting weaker..." she sighed, positioning the Goddess's Harp that she had brought along with her. "I'll need to strengthen it again, but... I'm worried... One day, a simple seal like this won't hold up any more and then anyone will be able to get their hands on the Triforce..."

"What will we do then?" the hero asked.

"I don't know..." she trailed off quietly as she began to strum the Ballad of the Goddess upon the harp. A slight glow began to form around the Triforce as she sang the words to the song in her melodious voice. "O youth... Guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... and bring light to the land..." The Triforce flashed for a moment as she finished, signifying that the seal had been renewed once more.

Once the ritual was complete, the two of them continued to stare at the shimmering golden relic for a moment longer, as a gentle breeze began to blow towards the east, rustling through the leaves of the dense forest in that direction. The sudden change in the wind caught Link's attention, making him think of the strange dreams about the voice in the woods that he had been having recently. The odd gale directed his gaze towards the thick forest beyond the Sealed Grounds, a part of the surface that he had never been to before and it made him wonder: was there anything beyond that unknown labyrinth of trees? "Hey Zelda," he said, breaking through the natural silence.

"Yes?" she said, putting her harp aside and looking to him.

"What's over there?" he asked, pointing towards the mysterious woods.

Zelda frowned as she looked towards the forest as well. "Hm..." she mused, trying to remember something about the place from the memories that she shared with Hylia but finding nothing. She sighed, frustrated at how selective the goddess's memories that she had received sometimes were. "I don't know... I guess I didn't get any of Hylia's memories about it... Why?"

"Well, I've been having these weird dreams lately," the hero began. "I'm in a forest and there's a slight wind blowing through the trees in certain direction and this voice is calling out to me-"

"And there's the sound of a wind instrument echoing through the woods?" the girl finished his thought, much to his bewilderment.

"Yeah..." Link said, giving her a curious look. "But... How did you know that?"

Zelda smiled slyly. "Because," she said, looking to the woods once more. "I've been having the same kind of dreams myself recently. I guess that makes them even weirder, huh?"

He nodded solemnly, still perplexed about the dreams. "What do you think they mean?"

"Well..." she said thoughtfully. "Maybe they're meant to give us a sign or something... Did the voice in your dreams talk about needing aid?"

"Yes," the hero said. "Maybe there's someone or something in the forest that needs help?"

"Maybe... Should we go check it out?"

"I think we should. Even if we're wrong, then we'll at least get to see what's over there."

"Yeah," Zelda said with a small smile, ready for another adventure upon the vast realms of the surface. "Well then, let's get going, shall we?"

Link nodded as the two of them prepared to descend from the statue's hands. They both used the sailcloth to get down, with Zelda holing on to Link so they could both land at the same time. Once they were back on the ground, they wasted no time in getting ready for their trek to the uncharted woods. Anticipating that they would be gone for quite a few hours, if not all day, they made suitable preparations; Zelda got a small bag of food and some other supplies together, while Link prepared his sword and the rest of gear so the pair could make it through the woods in safety. Once all their arrangements were complete and they plotted the course they would take to get to the forest, they left the temple and started towards Faron Woods.

The late morning sun was bright and pleasant as the two of them walked through the familiar forest at a relaxed place, casually conversing along the way as they headed for a path that could lead them to the deeper woods. However, both the goddess and her hero were completely unaware of the several sets of eyes that watching them intently, swiftly and silently following behind them in the shadows of the trees. Two different groups kept a close eye on the two friends, each with their own purpose. The first group watched over Hylia's human incarnation in the hopes of protecting her if her hero was unable to. The second group's intentions, however, were much less noble. Though they too were supposed to be keeping a protective watch over the goddess, they were instead spying on her, gathering information to report back to their own leader with. And, as soon as Link and Zelda had vanished out of sight and into the forbidden woods that none in their tribe were supposed to enter into, the group of about ten slipped away and took the intelligence they had gathered back to their leader, who was patiently waiting for them within a well-hidden cavern nearby.

The group entered into the den of their brethren, the legion of around two hundred who followed the ambitions of their leader rather than the rest of their tribe. They operated in secret, their agenda and motives completely hidden away from the main tribe that they were all apart of. It was a necessity for them; if their intentions and ideas were discovered, they would be branded as traitors and banished from their tribe forever.

"Mistress Veress," the leader of the scout group bowed humbly before where their respected leader stood within the cavern. "We have returned."

Their female leader frowned in disappointment at all of them. "Why?" she asked, an undertone of anger creeping into her normally calm, calculating tone. "Why are you not still following the goddess and her hero as I told you to?"

"Mistress Veress, we apologize, but they entered into the lost woods. No one who has ever entered into that place has come out alive."

"So? You let something as insignificant as an old wive's tale keep you from the task I entrusted to you? You all are a disgrace."

"Again, we are deeply sorry, mistress... But as far as we could see, none of Sheik's braves went into the forest either."

"Ah... so, Sheik is too afraid to send her precious, loyal little Sheikahs into the forbidden forest? That figures; she always was scared of the place, ever since we were both little... Either way, it matters little at the moment. Tell me, what new information have you gathered about Hylia and her hero?"

"This morning, before they left to go into the woods, Hylia strengthened the seal on the Triforce, but she confided to the hero that it will not last forever. Perhaps we should wait until the seal breaks permanently and then make our move?"

"No... That could take months, even years of waiting. I want to do this as soon as possible. I am quickly growing impatient with 'her grace' and her loyal little hero. All they do is wander around the surface and watch the Triforce, as if it could go anywhere on its own. They're fools... both of them. They have access to all of that power and they don't even intend to use it! Such great might would certainly be better off in the hands of someone with ambition, don't you all agree?"

The group simultaneously nodded and voiced their agreement and support as their mistress went on. "We are gathering more and more power each day as both our numbers and our magic increase. The time is nigh! All we need is the perfect opportunity. The day is coming very soon when we shall make our move against the goddess and her hero. Hylia must pay for disregarding the strength and might of our tribe by choosing a so-called 'hero' to take on a task that we easily could have accomplished. If she had only given us a chance, then we easily could have defeated the demon king all on our own, without the need for any hero at all! But she disgraced us, showing us that she does not see the might of our tribe by choosing that weak hero of hers and having him take on Demise instead of us. That is why we must show her just how powerful we are! Powerful enough to strike her hero down, powerful enough to take the Triforce as our own and powerful enough to rule over the surface in her place! My brothers and sisters, let us prepare... for soon, we shall avenge the broken honor of our tribe! Soon, we shall know unlimited power! Soon, we shall make both the goddess and her hero pay!"


	2. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding their way through the woods, Link and Zelda happen upon a land parallel to the surface, a strange country called Termina. There, they meet Terminus, the protector goddess of Termina and Hylia's forgotten fraternal twin sister. Terminus tells them the story of her war-trodden land, and how it was beset upon for years by the evil demon Majora. To help her defeat the demon once and for all, the goddess chose for herself a hero to defeat him, which he successfully does. However, in the arduous battle, the hero was wounded by Majora, who corrupted his spirit and turned him into the Fierce Deity. Desperate to free her hero from the demon's control, Terminus enlists the aid of Link and Zelda to help her subdue the Deity, hoping to free him of the corruption that binds him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before anything else, allow me to say that I also have this story posted on FanFiction.net in its original format, for those of you who want to go read it there. You may find it here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9474719/1/Blood-and-Spirit   
> I should also say that at the time I'm actually posting this story on this website, its already around 20-some chapters in, so in these notes, I'll try hard not to spoil anything.   
> This chapter is mostly dialogue, most of it back-story related. Here we have the introduction of one of the three main OCs in this story: the goddess of Termina: Terminus. One of my main theories about Majora's Mask is that most every citizen of Termina is a counterpart to someone in Hyrule (Romani/Cremia to Malon, Anju to the Cuckoo lady, Gorman Bros to Ingo, Lulu to Ruto and so on and so forth). But what's interesting is that the three main characters of the series (Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf) don't seem to be represented there. And so I theorized that (filling in Ganondorf for Demise instead, as its more relevant to Skyward Sword, the world in which Blood and Spirit is set), Demise and Majora could be counterparts to each other, as their both the greatest forms of evil in their respective worlds. Majora's evil is different than Demise's though, since the demon of Termina, instead of just outright destroying everything by sheer force like the demon king of Hyrule (or the surface or whatever), is more of an invasive, subtle one. Majora prefers corruption over destruction, as will be very plain to see later on in the story. As for Terminus, I figured that since Hyrule had Hylia as its protector goddess, why shouldn't Termina have its own. I drew Terminus's name from the actual Latin word Terminus, from which the word Termina is derived to begin with. In a way, since Zelda is the human reincarnation of Hylia, one could view Terminus as Zelda's counterpart, just not in a mortal form and its even more fitting since I made Hylia and Terminus fraternal twins, just as Hyrule and Termina are twin lands, in a way. If you're wondering where (as far as my imagination and the continuity of my stories goes) Terminus was during the events of Majora's Mask, well... you'll just have to wait until I post the already finished book 2 of the trilogy, Wisdom and Courage, to find out. And finally, we have the final piece of this theory, something I've always believed to be true: the Fierce Deity is Link's Terminian counterpart. Its not entirely baseless, since their designs are similar and such, but to seal the comparison (specifically between the Deity and the Link of SS), I decided to flesh out the Deity's backstory by making him the fallen hero of Termina, who used to be Terminus's chosen hero before being corrupted by Majora. I'm not going to flesh it all out here, as you can read it for yourself in the chapter. And that's pretty much all I gotta say! Enjoy!

_Chapter 2: Another World_

As Link and Zelda traveled deeper into the mysterious forest, their ongoing conversation gradually faded away into the dense silence of the area. These woods were by far different than the bright, lush greenery of Faron Woods that the two of them were used to. Rather, these woods were lonely and dark; their every footstep echoed against the tight hush of the thicket and the tall trees shielded the forest floor from most traces of sunlight. The only signs of natural life came from the sparsely flittering fairies that flew about, their glowing bodies dimly illuminating the otherwise nonexistent path. But even so, the pair went on, unsure of what they would find at the other end of this mystical forest.

After an hour or so of silently wandering within the supposedly empty woods, both of them became restless and discouraged in their search. Even though their matching dreams had seemed to guide them to this place, there appeared to be no signs of anything but the sea of trees that stretched on for miles. Even if they were to turn around and try a different route, chances were that this fact would not change.

"Hey Zelda," Link said after some time, finally breaking through the prolonged quiet between the two. "I don't think there's anything here. Maybe we were wrong about the dreams."

"I was thinking that too," Zelda said, taking another glance up at the tall trees above her. "Its strange though... I was almost certain that we'd find something here."

The hero shrugged as they both came to a halt within a small clearing. "Well I guess its safe to say that this is just a big empty forest, huh?"

Zelda opened her mouth to agree with him, but before she could even utter a single word, a soft gale began to blow through her long blonde hair. Her eyes widened as she looked to the direction that the wind was blowing, to the path that lead into the inky darkness ahead. She took a small step in that direction, poising her ears to listen to the wind blowing through the foliage.

"What's wrong?" Link asked her when he noticed her tense manner. Zelda didn't reply; rather she held a finger out beside her, a signal that the two of them had used to tell the other to be quiet ever since they were little. But even so, the hero's curiosity got the better of him. He slowly moved to stand beside her and tried again. "Zelda?"

"Sh!" she quieted him almost immediately. "Listen..." They both held their tongues as they watched and listened to the forest ahead of them. On instinct, Link placed a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword, just in case whatever Zelda was hearing was something that wanted to jump out of the forest and attack them. "Do you hear it?" she whispered to him a moment later. He remained silent but shook his head, having no idea what she was talking about. "Come on," she said, slowly and quietly going after the breeze's guidance. Link followed closely behind her, not questioning the goddess's heightened senses.

The two of them quickened their pace as the distant noise finally became clear to both of them. It was the high tones of what seemed to be a wind instrument echoing through the woods, much like what both of them heard in their respective dreams. They both chased after the direction of its source, knowing that it would lead them to the mysterious voice as well. As they rushed towards it, they barely noticed that the fairies were gradually vanishing out of sight, making the forest even darker as they came to the heart of it. It was only as the area became as dark as night that they both stopped in their tracks, having lost sight of each other completely in the blackness around them.

"Zelda?" the hero called out against the increasing sound of the instrument.

"Link?" she responded from a few feet away from him.

"Where are you?"

"I'm over here!"

"Where? I can't see anything."

"Well neither can I, but I'm right-"

Zelda stopped short as her and Link accidentally crashed into each other roughly, though neither of them knew what they had bumped into thanks to the darkness. In confusion, they both reached out to each other just as a strange source of light coming from the thicket ahead of them suddenly illuminated the area and they both found that they were brushing their hands against the other's face. Immediately, they simultaneously retracted and took a step away from each other as they both reddened in embarrassment, but they smiled slyly to each other nonetheless.

"I swear, Link!" Zelda said with a joking smirk. "Sometimes, you are so clumsy!" With her cheeks still boasting a bright red blush, she playfully marched towards him and pulled his cap down over his eyes, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before starting off again towards the light. She glanced back at him as he repositioned his hat and gave him a clever wink and a small giggle when she noticed his dumbfounded, yet satisfied expression.

Link watched in slight awe as she slowly sauntered off, realizing that once again, he had fallen victim to her flirtatious teasing. Ever since they were little, Zelda had always found enjoyment in harmlessly badgering him, especially in a romantic way. And even though it always managed to disconcert the hero, he knew that it always brought a certain level of shyness to her too. But what flustered him even more was the fact that he liked her; of course, he always had, ever since the two of them first met countless years ago. However, more recently that liking seemed as though it was starting to become something more. It did make sense, after all, she was his long-time best friend, the one person who knew and understood him the most; it was only logical that such feelings would come forth after everything they had been through together. But at the moment, he had no way of knowing if she felt the same way, or even if his own feelings were what he believed them to be. It was just too soon to say for sure.

But even so, the hero hurried after the girl as she wandered towards both the sound of the instrument and the growing light. The somewhat dissonant notes of the wind instrument grew clearer and clearer as the trees surrounding them began to thin out, leading them to what they presumed to be the forest's other end. And as both the guiding wind and the haunting melody stopped altogether, the light became almost blinding until it faded completely, revealing a place that neither one of them could have ever expected.

They were no longer within the woods at all; instead a large, expansive field stretched out before them in all directions, acting as a crossroads for several different environments. A snowy mountain range dominated the landscape's northern side, to the west was a sandy coast against an endless sea, to the south was a densely wooded swamp, and to the east, a desolate canyon towered mysteriously. Towards the center of the field, a few sparse settlements rested behind a circular wall, a tall clock towering above the humble village and its four gates all closed and locked tight. The field itself seemed to be empty of any life, save for Link and Zelda as they cautiously began to venture out onto it.

"Where are we?" Link asked as he took in the landscape wonderingly.

"I have no idea..." Zelda answered in equal amazement, looking up into the cloudy skies above. Clearly, it was a place that Hylia had no memories of, making it all the more mysterious. They certainly weren't within any province of the surface that they knew of, if they were even still on the surface at all.

"Ah..." a female voice called out from calmly the forest that they had just left. "So the rumors are true... Hylia has taken on a human form..."

Startled by the suddenness of the voice, Link and Zelda both spun around to face its source, who stepped out of the woods and into their view. It was a young woman who seemed to be not much older than the two of them, with long, coal black hair and fine, tanned skin. Her eyes were emerald green and she wore a simple white dress that flowed down past her feet. Strangely, her overall appearance seemed to be quite similar to Zelda's; despite their contrasting hair, eye and skin colors, they both had nearly identical facial structures and matching figures and heights. And as her and Link examined the strange woman, Zelda gained a vague idea that she knew her from somewhere... or rather  _sometime_.

"I... I knew you once..." she said to the woman, trying to conjure up the goddess's ancient memories. "Or... at least Hylia did..."

The woman nodded with a sincere, yet somewhat sad smile. "You are correct, Zelda. There was a time when we knew each other well... The goddesses said that I would be lucky if you remembered me at all, and yet I am glad to see that you have at least have a knowledge of me. We were once quite close, many ages ago. It is good to see you again."

Zelda and Link exchanged a confused glance before the hero spoke up. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The woman smiled radiantly at him, her verdant eyes seeming to fill with hope simply upon looking at him. "Ah..." she said, nodding to him. "Link... the chosen hero of the goddess... We are well met. I have heard of your courageous exploits and of your triumph over the demon king. And seeing you for myself, I can tell that Hylia has chosen a fine hero for herself..." she trailed off somewhat sadly, but continued a moment later. "I apologize for not being direct with the two of you. The land that you now stand within now is a world different from the sky and surface that you know. It is a place parallel to yours, created by the same gods, but set apart from it. This is the land of Termina, and as its sovereign goddess, it is my task to protect it and its inhabitants. My name is Terminus."

"Terminus?!" Zelda gasped as one of the more ancient of Hylia's memories suddenly rushed back to her. "Of course! You're Hylia's-I mean, you're my..."

"Yes," Terminus said with a warm, reminiscing smile. "I am your twin sister."

Zelda, overtaken with Hylia's fond memories of her twin, rushed forward and embraced her long-lost half sister. And as she did, even more memories about Terminus's foreign land started coming back to her. In the same way that Hylia and Terminus were twins, so were the lands they presided over. Though the two separate countries existed within different worlds, they were completely parallel to one another. Which meant that for every person that lived with in the world that Zelda and Link were from, there was an equal counterpart for them within Terminus's domain. Though based on what they had seen so far, there seemed to be no one even living in Termina save for the goddess who protected it herself.

A moment later, once the two goddesses had disbanded their hug, Terminus spoke once again, her joyous smile fading as she glanced out across the barren landscape. "As glad as I am to see you again Hylia, I am afraid that the circumstances under which the two of you have come to this land are quite grave..."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, sensing her sister's melancholy.

Terminus sighed and looked up into the sunless sky, closing her eyes as she continued. "It started centuries ago... You might remember, Hylia... Do you know of the demon Majora?"

Zelda tried to conjure up a memory surrounding such a name, but was unable to find anything at all so she shook her head in response. Terminus took in a deep breath and went on. "I do not blame you. It began as you were embroiled in your war against Demise, shortly before you cast of your divinity if I remember correctly. Majora was an ancient demon that crawled forth from the depths of the earth and sought to cause great chaos and destruction across this land. Its wicked strength great, but the most dangerous thing about it by far was its intense evil powers of corruption. It sowed its influence across Termina and inspired the hearts of all men to follow after its malevolent ways. Almost every soul wandered after Majora. They built a kingdom within the canyon region in tribute to they demon, a place they called Ikana, which means 'land of the great demon', where they thrived in their treachery and worshiped Majora like a god. For many years, Majora held the people under its demonic hold. So great was the evil within the hearts of men that many wars started among them as they fought for power amongst themselves and for an even greater power... the Triforce...

"The old goddesses, knowing the great tragedy that could befall both my land and yours if the followers of Majora were to lay their hands upon the golden power, closed the gateway that led to the Triforce from this land forever. As the centuries wore on, I could no longer stand the immorality and bloodshed among my once noble people any longer. And so, I planned to destroy their evil kingdom once and for all. I called out the few who were still righteous and pure of heart among them and led them to a safe place, where they could build their own city and prosper. And then, in one fell swoop of destruction, I poured my wrath upon Ikana Kingdom destroying it and all of its inhabitants..."

Terminus paused for a moment as she cast a sad glance towards the eastern canyon, her tone growing even more morose as she went on. "With the followers of Majora gone, those who were loyal to me bore descendants and created the small city that rests near the heart of this land. They call it Clock Town; the rising tower above it they built to honor me and my control over the flow of time in this land. I watch over them and the other four regions of Termina, as I have since its creation, but we were still plagued by evil, even after the destruction of Ikana. Majora, bereft of its legions of followers, ran rampant across these lands, spreading great chaos and destruction for many years. I battled it on my own for centuries, but recently my powers have begun to weaken due to my constant struggle against the demon. I knew that eventually, Majora would overpower me and this land would be left without a defender... I was at a loss about what to do... Everything seemed to be hopeless for this troubled land... Until, I heard of the battle plan that you had devised to deal with Demise, Hylia. To choose a noble hero to defeat the demon king was a brilliant idea, one that I decided to implement in the hopes of ridding this land of Majora forever. And yet... though the idea may have been perfect... my execution of it was direly flawed...

"Like you, Hylia, I chose for myself a youth with a pure spirit and a courageous heart. He was a strong young man... brave and honorable... The most noble in the land..." Terminus sighed in grief as a small tear slipped down her cheek. "I... I entrusted him with the task of conquering over Majora and he immediately accepted... He raced forth valiantly into battle, brandishing his dual swords skillfully. It was a long and arduous battle and throughout it, I poured as much of my power as I could out upon my hero. In the end... we triumphed over Majora at long last. The demon was defeated, but I knew that it would not stay dormant forever. And so, I quickly sealed Majora away into a mask and entrusted it to the guardian tribe of this land. And so, Termina was finally safe and Majora faded into the shadows... however, its evil influence did not.

"My hero..." Terminus said mournfully. "Though he was successful at defeating Majora... it came at a great cost. While in battle, the demon managed to land a single blow upon my hero, a mere cut across the chest... And through its wicked influence, Majora managed to taint the spirit of my hero, corrupting his soul and filling him with its dark powers. He gained great, god-like powers and was transformed from the hero that I had once known, into another being entirety... He had fallen from righteousness and into Majora's control. Now, the demon, in its hatred and lust for vengeance against me, commands his new servant to hunt me down in the hopes of destroying me. To think that my own hero could be turned against me simply because of Majora's lasting evil... It pains my soul greatly... I can no longer call him my hero... I must take to what the frightened people have started calling him... the Fierce Deity..."

Terminus took in a deep breath as she paused once more, obviously pained by the loss of her hero. "Because of my weakened state, I am unable to take on the Deity on my own. In the depths of my great sorrow, I recently cried out to the old goddesses for help. I begged them to send someone to this land who could subdue the Deity and free him from Majora's control, so that I could possibly return him to his former self. And... I can see that the goddesses have answered my prayers... Not only have they reunited me with my dear twin sister, but they have also sent the courageous hero who felled the demon king. It is clear that you have been guided to Termina for this purpose. But the choice ultimately belongs to the two of you. I implore you, even though this land is not your own, to aid me in my hour of need out of the kindness of your hearts. Link, I must ask you to fight the Deity and weaken him enough so that Zelda and I can attempt to restore him. Please, you both are my last hope. I have no one else to turn to now. So... will you help me?"

Link and Zelda exchanged a consulting glance, both simultaneously and silently telling each other what needed to be done. Of course, Zelda was immediately inclined to help Terminus; after all, the two of them were sisters, and even though Hylia took on a human form now, that fact had not changed. And Link wasn't really that hesitant to accept the goddess of Termina's request either; it was certainly the right thing to do and besides, he had fought and won against Demise, the dreaded, ancient demon king. Could the Fierce Deity be any worse than that?

"Of course we'll help, Terminus," Zelda said with a smile as Link nodded in agreement. "What do you need us to do?"

Terminus smiled gratefully to the two of them, her tearful green eyes alight with joy and renewed hope. "Oh thank you!" she said graciously. "Words cannot express the depths of my gratitude. I promise that once this is over, I will reward both of you suitably. But for now, we must focus on the task at hand. Though I am currently hiding from the Deity even as we speak, I know that Majora has him tracking me, even to the very ends of this land, commanding him to slay me. When he does manage to find me, which I know will be soon, that is when we must strike!" As Terminus spoke, she held out her hands and four different colored fairies rushed to fly over them, seeming to combine together in a flash of light. When the light faded, the fairies were gone and in their place was a beautiful, shining blade; the sword seemed to have a violet aura surrounding it, and etched into its large, sharp blade were vibrant black roses. Despite its clear glory, the sword also looked to be very deadly, as if simply touching its strong metal could kill. "This is the Great Fairy's Sword. It is a blade forged in the hottest flames, infused with rare, mystical black roses, and blessed by the four great fairies of Termina. And, it is the only weapon within this world that can cleave the thick armor that Majora has provided the Deity with. Originally, I had this sword crafted with the intention of giving it to my hero upon his triumph over the demon as a gift... But now it seems that it is the only thing that can stop him... And so, I now entrust its sacred strength to another instead. Link, chosen hero of the goddess Hylia," she said, holding the shimmering blade out for him to take. "Will you take up this sword and use its power to show my hero the light of purity once more?"

With a confident smile, Link reached forward and took the Great Fairy's Sword from her, its weight feeling natural and comfortable in his grasp. Simply holding it made him feel more ready to take on the task ahead. "Yes," he said, brandishing the blessed sword and admiring its obvious power and strength. "I will."

Terminus nodded her thanks to him with a warm smile. "I am confident that you will succeed. Though the spirit of my hero was quite strong, I can sense that yours is even stronger and through that, you shall find victory." The goddess of Termina then turned to Zelda and continued on with her battle plan. "Once Link has significantly weakened the Fierce Deity, then I will need your aid, my sister. I see that you have brought your ancient harp with you," she said, referring to the Goddess's Harp that Zelda had taken along with her, as she did to most places that her and Link traveled to ensure its safekeeping. "When the Deity is defeated, we shall play a sacred duet together that will hopefully heal his corrupted soul. You will play the harp and I will play this," Terminus held up a rather unusual instrument for the two of them to see. It was a small, vaguely egg-shaped object with a mouthpiece and holes, made of some type of light blue stone that put off a soft glow. "This instrument is called the Ocarina of Time. It was created by the goddesses when they formed both of our worlds and imbued with their power to control time, nature and energy. It is formed from Timeshift Stones, a power source that is abundant in your world, but extremely rare here. It has many mystical powers, and when combined with the Goddess's Harp, those powers are greatly amplified. Together, they should be enough to heal my hero's corrupted soul." Zelda nodded in confirmation of the plan, positioning the harp close at hand.

With their preparations complete, the three of them began to move across the field away from the forest, with Terminus silently leading the way. Link and Zelda walked side by side as they followed behind her, taking in the landscape of Termina and conversing quietly about the situation that they had found themselves in.

"Are you ready for this?" Zelda asked the hero, referring to the upcoming battle.

"You know, after facing Demise, I think I'd be ready for just about anything," he joked with a small grin.

"Oh goddesses, I'm serious Link!" she groaned in aggravation. "You're too confident! I know that you haven't really been in a big battle since you fought Demise! Are you sure-"

"I'll be fine, Zel," he interrupted her reassuringly. "You worry too much."

Zelda frowned and bit her lip. "I can't help but worry about you, Link..." she said softly. "You're always throwing yourself into danger, without even thinking. You're so reckless... You talk about how you worry about something happening to me, but if something were to happen to you, then I'd be a nervous wreck..."

"Nothing is going to happen," Link said calmly, taking her hand to ease her fears. "Everything will be OK. So stop worrying."

She took in a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, seeing the constant courage that she knew him for and she couldn't help but return the relaxed smile he was giving her. "Ok, fine," she relented. "I'll stop worrying... But only if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Please be careful... for me?"

"For you, I will be," the hero said with resolve. "I promise."


	3. Song of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Terminus mourns over her corrupted, yet beloved hero, the Deity appears and almost strikes her down. Link leaps into battle against Terminus's former hero, but he receives a deadly wound that almost manages to kill him, much to Zelda's dismay. But just as it seems that Hylia's hero is down for the count, some unknown force revives him and gives him the energy to defeat the Deity, though exactly what saved his life, Link has no idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where we have our first (of many) action-packed chapters, but its also important in that it is the beginning of one of the largest plot-points in the entire story (and the entire trilogy for that matter)! I don't really have a ton to say about this chapter that you won't be able to see for yourself, so enjoy!

_Chapter 3: Song of Healing_

As the trio continued to walk across the field, Terminus couldn't help but eavesdrop in on Link and Zelda's conversation and feel somewhat envious of the close bond that they obviously shared. There had been a time when she had shared a relationship like that with her own hero, before he had been transformed by the evil demon into the Fierce Deity. He had been a simple young man from the growing village, who seemed to be quite ordinary upon a first glance. Terminus remembered fondly what he used to look like: dark brown hair, light green eyes, a lean, yet sturdy build, and a kind smile. And beyond that, his heart was generous, gentle and pure. His skill with a blade had been unparalleled throughout the land of Termina and his loyalty to its goddess was without question. And it was for that reason that Terminus had chosen him to rise up against Majora in her stead. She had given him this task in person, and it was at that moment that a bond began to form between the two of them almost naturally. In between preparations for the oncoming battle, the two of them would spend almost every waking hour together, building something that quickly escalated into a passionate romance. He seemed to not care at all that she was a goddess and that he was a mere mortal and when she was with him, she seemed to forget that fact herself. As far as they were concerned, they were both equals, and nothing else mattered. For several weeks, they were each other's entire world and all was blissful. They spent many happy hours together, until the fateful day came when the hero fought Majora and suffered from its corrupting touch. In the aftermath of the battle, he lost himself entirely and was transformed from the hero that the goddess had once loved dearly, into a fierce warrior with only one agenda: to merciless kill the one he had once loved as well by the command of his unrelenting demon master. And, even though the Deity could no longer love his goddess any more, there was no question that, even though she was forced to wage war against him, Terminus still loved her hero and always would.

As Terminus was lost in her bittersweet memories, she almost didn't notice that her former hero had snuck up on her and was ready to strike her down. In fact, she wouldn't have noticed at all if it hadn't been for Zelda's surprised and terrified gasp coming from behind her. The goddess of Termina turned her head just in time to see the Fierce Deity towering over her, his deadly blade poised to murder her in an instant. Unable to react out of fear and shock, she closed her eyes and turned away so she wouldn't have to watch his sword come down. But much to her great fortune, it didn't. Instead the loud crash of clanging metal sounded throughout the field. Terminus opened her eyes to find Link standing between her and the Deity's blade, defending against the attack with the Great Fairy's Sword.

"Both of you, run!" he shouted, clearly struggling against the formidable physical power of the Deity. "Now!"

Zelda didn't hesitate to follow his command and began to hurry away from the battle scene, until she saw Terminus, still frozen in terror, her eyes wide with fright. Gathering up as much courage as she could, the girl rushed towards her twin and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of the Deity's reach until they were a safe ten feet away from both heroes.

Despite the Deity's great might, Link managed to muster the strength to push the corrupted hero back, creating a distance of several feet between the two of them. The Deity stood still for a moment as Link caught his breath, giving him and Zelda a chance to take in the frightful appearance of Terminus' former hero. He was at least eight feet tall and looked to be quite muscular and strong. He wielded a large blade that used to be two separate swords, their metals now twisted and fused together in the shade of a double-helix. But as Zelda looked between him and Link, she noticed something that unnerved her quite a bit: the Deity looked extremely similar to her own hero. It was true that there were quite a few physical differences, such as their contrasting blades and the Deity's eyes, which were pure white and pupil-less, along with the red and blue war paint markings on his face and his snow-white hair. However, they shared many characteristics as well: their facial structures and builds were about the same aside from their heights, and they both wore a cap and tunic, though Link's were green and the Deity's were light blue, coupled with thick metal chest armor and gauntlets and black leggings. And, as Zelda noticed these uncanny resemblances, she realized something important: in the same way that Terminus and Hylia were counterparts to each other, each from a different, yet parallel world, so were the goddesses' respective heroes. But she had no time to dwell on the fact as she watched Terminus' former hero raise his double-helix blade into the air. A strange glow began to form around it as the overcast skies above grew dark and a storm started to brew. A clear barrier surrounded the makeshift battle field of the two heroes, much to Zelda's dismay as she realized that neither her nor Terminus would be able to help Link at all because of it. This would be a battle that he'd have to fight entirely on his own, and if he didn't win, it would certainly mean death.

Link, on the other hand, barely noticed the barrier as he kept his eyes locked on his opponent, unsure of the Deity's fighting style or weak points. What he really could have used at the moment was the infallible advice of Fi, the spirit that dwelled within the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword. When the hero had been on his initial journey on the surface to find Zelda, Fi had been his constant companion, sharing her wealth of knowledge with him, especially on the various enemies and monsters that he encountered. Her help certainly would have been invaluable now, especially in dealing with the mysterious Fierce Deity, but the spirit had sealed herself away into an eternal slumber inside of the Master Sword upon Demise's defeat. But as much as he wished for her presence, Link could only think about her for a second, as the Deity was already coming in for his first attack.

After narrowly leaping out of the path of the long, sharp blade, the hero attempted to counter using his own sword, but the Deity was quick to block it. After clashing swords once more, both of them leaped back and prepared for another strike. Link was the first to race forward upon coming up with a quick strategy as he rushed towards the Deity, who stood more than ready to defend against him once more. However, instead of trying for a direct attack, Hylia's hero ran past Terminus's hero, and slashed against the Deity's open back, sending the former hero reeling forwards from the heavy blow.

Zelda smiled in relief as she watched Link finally land a direct hit, but as she glanced over at Terminus, she could sense the clear dread on her sister's face. And it was in that brief moment that she realized that Terminus and her hero must have close, and that simply watching him get hurt, even if it was possibly for his own good, brought her the same amount of pain as if she had been hit herself. Zelda couldn't really blame her though; she knew that if their roles were reversed and she had to watch her own hero suffer in such a way as Terminus' had, it would definitely bring a great deal of pain to her as well. But even so, it was a strange, yet interesting turn of events; that the two counterpart heroes, who were similar in appearance, yet contrasting in allegiance, were forced to fight each other in such a way. Though one boasted near god-like strength and power, the other was of great courage and determination. And perhaps it was because of that fact that, even though they didn't appear to be, both of the goddesses' heroes were more equally matched than one would think.

It only took seconds for the Deity to recover from the strike and the moment he did, he spun around to face his opponent, widely swinging his large sword into the empty air around him, unleashing a lethal beam of raw energy towards the hero's turned back. Link spun around just in time to see the wave speeding right for him and he reacted in the only way he had time for: by raising his Hylian Shield in front of him, hoping that the indestructible shield could protect him from the deadly blast. The beam struck the shield with a tremendous amount of force, sending it out of his grasp completely and throwing him backwards to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Zelda gasped in fear when she saw Link land roughly. She pounded her fists against the invisible barrier in a futile attempt to get to him, watching the Deity slowly make his approach towards the semi-conscious hero and knowing that there was no way he could defend himself against another brutal attack now. "Link!" she shouted to warn him as she nervously watched him start to weakly pull himself back onto his feet. Still disoriented from the blow, he glanced over at Zelda when he heard her calling his name and that was his fatal mistake. For as he did so, he was unable to see the Deity start to rush for him until it was too late. The Deity struck the hero in the stomach hard with his fist, using her sheer physical strength to send Link reeling back several feet onto the ground. Zelda couldn't help but scream in horror as she saw Terminus' hero take advantage of the fact that Hylia's hero was fully unconscious now due to the harsh blow. With wide terrified eyes, she watched as the Deity easily pick Link up by the front of his tunic and hold him up like he was some kind of trophy. And, in a movement so quick that Zelda barely saw it, the Deity sliced his deadly blade across the hero's chest, leaving a long, deep cut before throwing him to the ground roughly.

"No!" Zelda cried in desperation, tears streaming down her face as she pounded on the barrier harder than before. "Terminus, we have to help him!"

Terminus was silent for a moment, her face cold and emotionless as she kept her gaze locked on her former hero, who now stood completely still before Hylia's fallen hero for some reason. "There is nothing we can do..." she whispered hollowly. "This is his fight now, not ours. If he fails... then he fails..."

"How can you say that?!" Zelda shouted angrily, not wanting to sit by idly just to watch Link suffer. "He's badly hurt! If we don't do something, then... then... he'll..." She trailed off, unable to even utter the terrible thought. But at the same time, she was still frustrated with Terminus for being so passive at such a dire moment. It was as though she didn't even care about what happened to Link at all, something that enraged Zelda. But, she knew that the goddess of Terminus had been right. As much as it pained her to think about it, there was nothing either of them could really do. The only thing that could save the hero now would be a miracle.

Upon this bitter realization, Zelda tearfully glanced away from Link only for a second to look at Terminus. Her sister still did not turn her gaze away from the Deity, but now there was clear pain painted upon her face. Tears of deep sorrow slipped down her cheeks and her green eyes were distant, as if lost in long-gone memories of blissful times that could never return. She took in a deep breath and looked down as she closed her eyes, unable to look at the sight of Hylia's near-dead hero and her own corrupted hero any longer. Seeing that Terminus was unresponsive, Zelda looked back to the battle field to see something that completely shocked her.

Though the Deity still did not move an inch, Link began to stir, much to Zelda's relief. However, she had no way of knowing that something was terribly wrong. The hero pulled himself to his hands and knees in a daze, feeling far away and distant from everything. The gash in his chest was certainly painful, but strangely it made his entire body feel both hot and cold at the same time. Multiple voices seemed to be whispering incoherent things to him from out of nowhere as all of his senses began to dim into complete oblivion. He collapsed onto the ground once more, until he slowly rose to his feet a moment later to stand strong and unshaped, ready to start this fight anew. It was as though he was totally unaffected by his still heavily bleeding wound as he stood holding the Great Fairy's Sword poised to attack the Deity, his expression uncharacteristically distant and unreadable. Though Zelda was confused about what had brought Link back from the brink of death and unnerved by his odd manner, she watched in awe nonetheless as he backed up strategically away from the statue-like Deity. When he was a good distance away, the hero started racing forward, his sword brandished as he leapt high into the air and brought it down on the Deity's chest, completely shattering his armor and knocking him to the ground in defeat.

Upon seeing Link strike the Deity down, Terminus was broken out of her melancholy and remembered the task at hand. She gasped in surprise and slight distress as she watched her former hero fall, but she knew that it was for the best. Knowing that she only had a brief time to make her move as the barrier around the battle field faded away, Terminus nodded to Zelda and they both rushed towards the Deity and the hero. Zelda stopped short for a moment however as she watched Link draw his blade out of the Deity's chest. There were two specific things that unnerved her; the first was the fact that the Great Fairy's Sword was painted with the color of the blood of Terminus's former hero, which was pearl white instead of red for some strange reason. And the second was Link's still blank and stone-cold expression, his light blue eyes not seeming to focus on anything at all. As Terminus continued to hurry towards her hero, Zelda slowly approached her own hero, knowing that something must be wrong with him, but having no idea what it could possibly be. Taking in a deep breath, she moved to stand in front of him and gazed into his face after taking a brief glance at the cut on his chest. He didn't so much as look at her, much to her confusion. Biting her lip nervously, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, thinking and hoping that he was perhaps simply in deep thought. "Link?" she whispered tentatively and the moment she did, the hero gasped and opened his eyes wide, collapsing to his knees and groaning in agony from the extreme pain in his chest, apparently returned from whatever trance he appeared to have been in. Zelda lowered herself down to his level and looked into his now focused eyes, still somewhat disturbed by what had just happened, but glad to see that it seemed to be over now. Feeling pity for his obvious misery, she embraced him gently, tears softly flowing from her eyes, knowing that she had been so close to loosing him.

At the same time, Terminus kneeled down near her own hero, who was lying on the ground in defeat and gazed into his unblinking, pure white eyes with grief. A few stray tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked at what he had become against his will and her sorrow only magnified as she watched her sister and her respective hero locked in a warm embrace. She was silent and still for a moment as she watched them, pining to have the love of her own champion back and wishing with all of her heart that she would be able to fall into his arms once more, but knowing that there was good chance that she never would ever again.

"You had me scared to death..." Zelda whispered to Link as they continued to hold each other. "I... I thought you.. I thought you had been... killed..."

The hero didn't answer her immediately, as he was lost in his own racing thoughts. He still felt quite numb, but at least now he was aware of what was happening, unlike he had been when he defeated the Deity. He couldn't remember what had happened at all between the second time he had fallen unconscious and when Zelda had somehow brought him back from it. It was as though something had taken control of him entirely and he had not been in control of his actions whatsoever. He had no idea what it could have been, but whatever its was, it helped him defeat the Deity nonetheless. But even so, Link was still bothered by it and he had an unshakable suspicion that it might overtake him again in the future.

"Zelda..." he moaned quietly, growing weaker from the pain in his chest. "I... I need to tell you something..."

"What?" she immediately responded, glancing at his wound worriedly. It needed attention, and soon, otherwise it could end up killing him after all. ""What is it?"

The hero was about to tell her about what had happened, but he was interrupted by Terminus, who had risen to her feet and had taken the Ocarina of Time out and poised it to play. "Hylia," she said to Zelda. "It is time. We must try to heal the Deity's soul. It is perhaps the only way that we can free him from Majora's evil grip."

Zelda nodded solenmly as she stood, taking out the Goddess's Harp and positioning it. "Follow after me and play this, the Song of Healing," Terminus said as she placed the ocarina to her lips and began to play a slow, calming, yet somewhat morose melody. The instrument echoed the tune across the field in a lovely flow, sounding rich and beautiful. Zelda followed her sister's notes perfectly on the harp, adding the sound of the light strings to the song as its volume grew. Both sacred instruments began to take on a soft glow as they continued to play the duet, and soon enough, that glow was transferred to the Deity. White light enveloped the former hero until it surrounded him completely, and as the Song of Healing reached its full crescendo, the light flashed and when it had faded, the Fierce Deity was completely gone.

With their healing melody finished, the two sisters put their respective instruments aside. Wanting to make sure that Link was still alright, Zelda hurried over to him and kneeled down beside him, putting a supportive arm around him and checking over his wound briefly before looking back to Terminus. The goddess of Termina had her gaze fixated on the now sunny sky above or rather at the small ball of light that hung several feet above her. Tears started to fall from her saddened green eyes once more as she shook her head in dejection. "It is too late..." she whispered in grief. "Majora had corrupted every part of his spirit... We cannot restore him..." She sighed and hung her head for a moment, before looking to the light that was representative of her hero's lost soul. "But, at the very least, he is free from the demon's control..." With her eyes still filled with tears, Terminus raised her hands towards the light and it began to flow towards them. The goddess looked down as the light touched her outstretched hands and flashed brightly for a moment, before fading to reveal a mask bearing the face of the Fierce Deity. She lowered the mask and gazed into its empty eyes with heartbreak, knowing that she would never have her hero back again. "It is done..." she said in immense sorrow, clutching the Fierce Deity's Mask against her chest tightly. "My hero... is no more..."


	4. Terminus and the Deity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a heavy heart, Terminus accepts the loss of her hero and thanks Link and Zelda for their help. However, all is still not well, as Terminus warns Link that, upon being wounded by the Deity, the corruption was passed onto him. The goddess of Termina tells the hero that, despite his strong spirit, there is ultimately no way to stop it, and that, in time, he will lose himself completely, becoming nothing more than Majora's soulless servant for all eternity. Though Link resolves to fight against it, Terminus makes him promise to keep it a secret from Zelda, so she won't have to know the same sorrow of losing a hero that the goddess of Termina did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just another exposition chapter, but its by far an important one, as it lays out one of the main sources of angst and drama in the story! There are many subplots in Blood and Spirit, but if I had to pick a favorite one based on how much I like to write it, the corruption subplot has to be my favorite! So, I hope you enjoy it!

_Chapter 4: Terminus and the Deity_

A solemn, prolonged silence settled upon Termina Field in the wake of the Deity's defeat. Terminus still clung onto the mask that bore semblance to her former hero, gazing longingly into its empty face as she began to weep softly. The sound of her quiet crying was the only thing that could be heard across the field for several minutes as she mourned the loss of her once-beloved hero. Unable to do much else at the moment, Link and Zelda glanced at each other sadly, moved with pity for the goddess of Termina in all of her sorrow.

"You loved him... didn't you?" Zelda asked her sister gently, finally breaking through the stillness of the area.

Terminus remained quiet for a moment as she stared at the mask, before a small, yet sad smile crossed her face. "I did..." she said wistfully. "And he loved me... From the moment we first met, we were both smitten with each other. We used to spend many happy hours walking through these fields, hand-in-hand, without a care in the world. Never before had I encountered a mortal who was so dear to my heart. It was as though our souls were as one... but now it feels as though a piece of my own soul has been severed along with his." Sighing, she hung her head in grief as she continued softly. "Perhaps it was not the will of the fates for us to be together... After all, how happy could we have been? I am a goddess and he was a mortal... Our kinds are not meant to mix..."

As Terminus said this a sudden wave of worry came over Zelda. She realized that her situation was quite similar to this, but at the same time, it was very different. Like her twin, she was indeed a goddess of ancient times, but at the same time, she was also a mortal. For the first time since she gained the goddess's memories, Zelda realized that she wasn't really one person any more, but rather two separate beings entirely. She had the scattered, distant memories and some of the more simple powers of the goddess Hylia, but she had been born as the mortal Zelda, who had different, yet complete memories of another life entirely. A life that was more personal to her than Hylia's ever could be. And yet, ever since she had found out that she was the goddess reborn, it was as though those two lives seemed to conflict with each other. She hadn't really thought about it until now, but recently her dreams had been of the goddess's past than her own and her thoughts and ideas often seemed to mirror Hylia's instead of coming from her own mind. Zelda regularly tried to suppress it, not wanting to loose who she used to be before she was Hylia, but she couldn't hide away what was ultimately another part of herself. It was a plight that only she could ever know, and it was because of this fact that she often felt isolated from her friends and family, those who only really knew her as Zelda, but treated her with heightened respect now since they found out that she was also Hylia. But even so, there was one person who didn't care that she was part goddess. Someone who still treated her like he had ever since the two of them had simply been childhood friends, before she discovered that she was Hylia and before he found out that he was her chosen hero. And, as she glanced over at Link, still cringing in pain from his chest wound, she bit her lip in sudden nervousness. There was no question that she cared for him deeply, perhaps even as much as Terminus had cared for her own hero. Though she had kept it a secret from everybody, even him, Zelda knew that she had always liked him more than just a friend, even before the surface incident. When she was younger, she used to innocently dream of the two of them sharing a romantic relationship one day. But if what Terminus had said was true, now that she knew she was part goddess, was such a relationship something she could really hope to peruse? Could her and Link really be able to find happiness together considering their differing statuses? Was it something that just wasn't meant to be?

"But perhaps this is for the best..." Terminus went on after another moment of silence. "My duty is to this land... It safety and prosperity were entrusted to me by the goddesses themselves. It must be my first priority above all else. Now I can concentrate on helping this land heal itself After all, my hero no longer suffers under the bonds of Majora's evil will. Though he cannot be restored to his former self, his heroic spirit still endures, yet so does the great power granted to him by the demon. Such power is far too dangerous to keep in the grasp of man... That is why I have sealed the spirit of the Deity away into this mask. In such a way, his spirit will still exist to endlessly peruse justice, and perhaps someday, if this land faces danger again, his incredible strength may be used to aid Termina in a future time..." The goddess smiled genuinely as she stood and lifted the mask into the air. A soft glow began to form around it as Terminus continued. "To ensure that it is not misused, the mask will remain within my care for all time." As she said this, the Fierce Deity's Mask vanished into thin air, the spirit of her former hero entering into the watchful protection of the goddess of Termina.

With the mask gone out of sight, Terminus turned to Link and Zelda and smiled gratefully at them. "I cannot thank the two of you enough for your assistance," she said kindly. "If you had not come along, then Majora certainly would have had its way with both me and my hero. And though my hero is gone, this land will see peace once more... for a time." Terminus's warm smile suddenly faded when she noticed that Link was still suffering from his large, deep wound, barely conscious from the crippling pain. Feeling great pity for the hero who had saved her land, she kneeled down in front of him and Zelda, looking into his exhusted blue eyes. "Please," she said softly. "Allow me to heal that for you. It is the least I can do after all you have done for me."

Link simply nodded wearily, in too much pain to even speak. Within the past few short minutes, the heavily bleeding cut had taken its toll; the loss of blood had weakened him so much that the only reason he was still sitting up was thanks to Zelda supporting him. Clearly seeing this, Terminus rose to her feet once more and moved to stand behind him, gently placing both of her hands on his back as they took on a soft golden glow. A warm, healing comfort shot through the hero, filling him with instant soothing relief. As Terminus worked her healing magic, Zelda moved to kneel down in front of him, taking his hands to help speed the process along.

"Hey," she said quietly with a soft smile. "Are you gonna be OK?"

The hero gave her a reassuring smile and a nod as the pain began to subside thanks to Terminus's rejuvenating powers. Concentrating on her work, the goddess sealed the cut up and took the pain away, but neither Link nor Zelda saw her eyes grow wide in sudden surprise and her mouth open in shock as she noticed something very unnerving and familiar about the wound.

 "You know..." Zelda continued as she glanced down at their intertwined hands. "I've never seen you fight like that before. You were so... so fierce."

As she said this, Terminus's eyes grew even wider as she realized exactly what had happened to the hero in the battle. And, as she look down to him and her sister, she frowned worriedly, knowing that Zelda could not know about it, but nonetheless, Link had to know.

 The hero also frowned, knowing that he didn't defeat the Deity on his own. "Zelda..." he said, finally feeling strong enough to speak once more. "There's something important I need to tell you... I-"

 "Finished!" Terminus broke in hastily, purposely interrupting him. "How are you feeling, Link?"

 "Much better," the hero said with a smile as Zelda helped him to his feet. "Thank you."

 "I should be thanking you," the goddess said warmly, though there was still a trace of worry in her eyes. "Now that Majora's influence has vanished from this land, I can ensure its complete protection, even though my powers have faded over the years. When we part ways, I will send my four guardian giants out to the four corners of this land to watch over its people. Their budding civilizations may now grow and prosper in peace, and that fact alone brings joy to my aching heart. And so, to show my appreciation for this great favor that the two of you have done for me, I would like to reward you both as much as I am able."

 "Oh, Terminus, you don't have to," Zelda said with a slight wave of the hand.

 "Ah, but I insist," her sister said with a cheerful grin. "After all, its the least I can do. Now I know that its not much, but Link, I would be very honored if you kept the Great Fairy's Sword. Its edges will never dull and it can cut through any armor, not matter how thick or magical. I trust that you will use its mystical strength well. And as for you Zelda, my dearest sister, I would like you to take this," The goddess held out her hands to reveal the Ocarina of Time, its beautiful, blue surface shimmering in the late afternoon sunshine. Zelda hesitantly reached out to take it, knowing that it was her sister's treasured possession but not wanting to decline her warm hospitality. However, the moment she touched it, its already soft glow grew even brighter as a silver band formed around the mouth piece of the instrument, bearing the mark of the Triforce. Terminus smiled as her twin took it fully, knowing the significance of this. "The crest of the golden power is a sign that the goddesses intended for the Ocarina of Time and the Goddess's Harp to be together from their creation. They gave it to me ages ago, in the hopes that the two of us would reunite and that both instruments would be used to protect the Triforce. The people of this land no longer have access to the golden relic, and I don't think they ever will again. Now the Triforce rests in your land, Hylia. My hope is that this gift will help you keep it from falling into the wrong hands... and that it will serve as a reminder of this land and I. Please, take it."

 Zelda returned her smile as she embraced her sister in thanks for the ocarina, silently promising her that she would do everything in her power to keep it safe from harm. However, once they broke apart, Terminus' expression changed from blithe to serious as her smile faded. "Hylia..." she said to Zelda, though her gaze was directed at Link. "If you don't mind... might I have a word with your hero in private?"

 Zelda and Link exchanged a brief glance, and though the girl was a bit confused she smiled and nodded, not suspecting that something was wrong like her sister and her hero did. "Of course," she said as she took her leave to give them a few moments of privacy, though she was naturally curious about what was going on.  _Maybe Terminus just wants to thank him some more by himself._.. Zelda thought as she walked away from them. Whatever the reason for her sister's odd and sudden request, she wasn't too bothered with it. Most likely, it wasn't that big of a deal, so why worry about it?

 As soon as Terminus saw that Zelda was out of earshot, she turned to face the hero, her manner grave and somber. "Link, I must ask you something very important," she said tensely. "After you were wounded by the Deity, did you notice or feel anything... strange?"

 Link nodded solemnly, hoping that Terminus could fill in the blanks about what happened to him during the battle. "Yes," he said, thinking back to the unnerving experience. "I can't remember it exactly though... I was both hot and cold at the same time, and it was like someone was saying something to me that I couldn't really understand. And then... I guess I blacked out..."

 "Were you aware of what was happening after that?" Terminus asked, a look of worry clear on her face.

 "No, not at all," the hero answered. "Not until Zelda brought me out of it somehow."

 The goddess of Termina sighed sadly as she looked down to the ground. "Then it is as I feared..." she said quietly, her voice morose and woeful. "Link, there is something very important that I must warn you about. Something that even I could have never foreseen when I asked you to battle the Deity..." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "I believe that Majora let you defeat the Deity."

 "Why would it do that?" he asked, wondering why the demon would let him take down its strongest servant so easily.

 Terminus closed her eyes for a moment, dreading what she knew she had to tell him. "Because," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. "Majora has found a better vessel to house its powers in... You..."

 "What?" the hero asked, confused and taken aback by this revelation.

 The goddess sighed once more, as she fought back her pressing tears of guilt. "I noticed it while I was healing your wound," she began. "I suspect that during the battle, Majora, still commanding the Deity to attack, sensed that you were a formidable opponent, one with a spirit much stronger than my hero's. Majora wanted to claim your spirit as its own like it had with my hero and so, it forced the Deity to wound you. But this was no normal wound. The demon used the Deity's blade to fill you with its corruption. Because it no longer had use for the Deity, Majora pervaded your senses and took over your physical being, forcing you to defeat him. However, unlike my hero, you were able to break free from the demon's control and return to yourself. But... I am afraid that you are still not free from Majora's corruption. That wound will not go away, even though I healed it the best I could. The Song of Healing did nothing to rid you of it and neither did my powers. Majora knows that if it can fully corrupt you like it did my hero, then you will make a much stronger servant for its dark designs than the even the Deity was. Because of your strong spirit, Majora could not overtake you immediately. And so now, it intends to do so gradually. It wants to spread its influence to every part of your soul until you belong to it entirely. At the moment, its reigns of corruption are wrapped around you loosely, but they will tighten and tighten until you are lost completely, replaced by what will ultimately be another Fierce Deity..."

 Link was silent for a moment after Terminus finished her explanation, simply trying to take it all in. He understood well everything she had told him, and he believed her, but he was having trouble trying to come to grips with it. The fact that he could fall victim to the same fate that Terminus's hero had no doubt frightened him. From the way that the goddess spoke, this was something that was going to happen no matter what. Which meant that he only had an indefinite amount of time left before Majora would take over him completely and certainly, the unrelenting demon would force him to commit horrendous acts against his will, perhaps even hurt those he cared about, including Zelda. And as he realized this, the hero knew that he couldn't let that happen. Even if it was for Zelda's sake more than his own, Link vowed to himself that he was going to do everything in his power to keep himself from being corrupted. No matter how difficult it could be, he was determined to overcome this. "Is there any way to stop it?" he asked Terminus, hiding all traces of worry or fear.

 She shook her head sadly as a tear finally slipped down her cheek. "None that I know of," she said mournfully. "Majora will not rest until you are fully corrupted. Already it is working tirelessly, trying to pervade your thoughts and actions. Even I do not know how long it will take. I... I am so sorry, Link... This is all my fault. If I had known about Majora's trickery, I never would have even asked you to take on the Deity. I see now that this was not your fight; it was mine, but I had been too weak to win it on my own. And now, because of my weakness, another noble hero must suffer Majora's corruption..."

 "Its not your fault," he said consolingly. "After all, none of us could have known. And besides, I'm not going to go down without a fight."

 "This isn't something that you can just fight away, Link," Terminus said, feeling more guilty than ever. "I admire your will, but this is unlike anything you have every faced before. The spirit of my hero was exceedingly strong, but Majora managed to corrupt even him. Yours is stronger, yes, but that won't be enough to save you from it. As much as it pains me to say this, the chances of you coming out of this are almost nonexistent. I am so sorry..."

 As Terminus continued to weep softly in grief and pity for his plight, Link's determination to survive this impending corruption grew stronger than ever, despite the goddess clearly saying that he would not make it. The hero refused to believe that there was no hope. There had to be a way, and he was going to find that way, not matter how long it took. "We have to tell Zelda about this," he said, turning to go get her before being stopped by Terminus grasping his arm.

 "No, you can't!" she cried fearfully. "Please, for her own good, she cannot know about this."

 "She has a right to know," Link said, glancing over at the girl as she stood several feet away from them. For as long as he and Zelda had been friends, they had never hidden anything from each other, and the hero certainly did not intend to leave her in the dark about something so important.

 "Link... I am asking you to keep this a secret from her," Terminus insisted, her green eyes forlorn and pained. "You could not possibly know how much pain it brought my heart as I watched my own hero fall into Majora's corruption. I could not bear for my beloved sister to go through the same suffering I had. I know that you care for her deeply as well. If she knew that this was happening to you... it would certainly break her heart. Do you want her to know the same grief that I know?"

 The hero took in a deep breath, knowing that she was right. He couldn't possibly do that to Zelda. He couldn't let her suffer like that and he wasn't going to. He nodded in agreement with Termina, knowing that he had to keep this dark secret from his best friend for her own sake, as much as he didn't want to lie to her. "Fine," he said, looking over in Zelda's direction once more. "But she's going to find out eventually."

 "I know..." Terminus sighed. "But for now, you must at the very least, try to maintain a sense of normality. Try to keep her happy for the time being so she will have something to look back on. Perhaps it will do you some good as well. The corruption is in its very weak, beginning stages now but it can only advance from there. The only advice I can really give you now is be careful. Again... I cannot apologize enough for what has happened. If there was any way I could fix this, believe me, I would."

 Link simply nodded solemnly, knowing that Terminus was sincere. With nothing more to say on the matter, the two of them reunited with Zelda, both of them keeping a straight face to give off the guise that nothing was wrong, when, in reality, there was a problem that none of them could really fix. Zelda, however, wasn't oblivious. When she noticed that the hero was avoiding eye contact with her from the moment they regrouped, she immediately gained the idea that something was amiss. "What's wrong?" she whispered to him as he came to stand beside her again.

 "Nothing," Link said as casually as he could.

 "Are you sure?" she persisted, not buying his false calm. "You seem kinda tense... What did you and Terminus talk about?"

 "Um... Nothing that important," he lied, feeling incredibly guilty. Part of him feared that Zelda, who could see through pretty much anything, would catch on and find out on her own and another part of him worried that he'd slip up and accidentally tell her. But he had resolved to hide it from her, for her own good. And he was going to stand by that, no matter how hard she pressured him or how much his own guilt got to him.

 Zelda frowned, wanting to question him about it more, but deciding to drop it for the moment as Terminus spoke to the two of them again. "Well, I suppose it is time for us to part ways," she said with a gentle smile. "After all, whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time... That is up to you..."

 Zelda returned her smile as she embraced her sister, sad to leave her but knowing that her and Link had return to their own land. "I'm sure we'll come back someday," she said kindly. "Thank you, Terminus. For everything."

 Terminus's smile faded slightly as she met eyes with Link in the midst of their hug. The two of them shared the same expression of dread and guilt, but they dared not let Zelda see. "No, thank you, my sister," Terminus whispered to her. "I am glad that, after all these years, our bond has not faded. I pray that you find happiness with your hero. More happiness than I was able to find with mine... Hylia... or Zelda, rather... I implore you to enjoy what you have, while you still have it. You never know when it might be gone..." She said as their hug disbanded, nodding silently to Link as a hint to her twin. Zelda followed her gaze and immediately realized what Terminus was trying to tell her. And she knew that her sister was right; she didn't know how long she would have her hero for. Perhaps they would have each other for only a little longer or for many years into the future, but Zelda knew that for however long they had left, she had to make sure that he knew how she felt. And, she intended to start showing him as soon as possible.

"The forest will open a path up to the two of you that shall guide you home," Terminus said as the couple turned to leave. "Again, I cannot thank both of you enough. May the graces of the golden goddesses carry you both!"

 Zelda and Link both said their goodbyes to Terminus as they took in one last glimpse of her strange, yet intriguing land. The goddess was true to her word as a clear path extended out before them, leading the way back to their native home. As they walked through the deep woods, Zelda unceremoniously slipped her hand into Link's, who was still in deep thought about everything Terminus had told him. But even so, he glanced down at their intertwined hands and couldn't help but smile a little, letting a little of his worry ease away as the two of them headed for home at a comfortable pace, both of them gradually moving closer together until they were barely even a few inches apart. They remained like this, in a calm and collected silence, even as they broke out of the woods and returned to the surface they knew, both of them savoring a blissful peace that could really only be temporary anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Where to Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from Termina, both Link and Zelda begin to realize that they have feelings for one another, but neither of them are sure if they will be reciprocated. After a failed attempt at a first kiss, the two of are more distanced than ever, until they find out about a party happening in Skyloft that evening that might just prove to be the perfect opportunity for them both...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so let me just say it: I absolutely hate this chapter. I seriously think that this might be the worst chapter in Blood and Spirit, so I totally apologize for it right now. Compared to the other chapters, this one just feels so lame... I mean, its basically all just stupid high-school-esque romance junk that does next to nothing to further the plot and that's just unacceptable. I've thought about getting rid of it, but I saw no real need to since the next chapter (which is much better by the way) makes no sense without it. So yeah... sorry... :(

_Chapter 5: Where to Start_

_Surface mornings are amazing..._  Zelda thought as she stood alone atop the hands of the Statue of the Goddess, looking over the glorious landscape from her high vantage point. It was certainly true; for as far as she could see, the world was draped in both the shadows of a dying night and the light of a newborn dawn. Faron Woods stretched out in almost every direction in front of her, the lush leaves of its foliage dancing in the lofty breeze. Right below her was the ancient Sealed Temple, its stone roof caved opened in many places and its withered surface overgrown with vines. Zelda smiled slightly as she looked down at the temple, knowing that Link was in there, sleeping peacefully as he always did at this early hour. By the time the two of them had gotten back to the temple the previous day upon their return from Termina, it was almost sunset and both of them were weary from traveling. Taking this as an excuse to turn in early, they fell asleep almost as soon as they walked inside.

Zelda's smile faded however when she thought back to what Terminus had said before they left: _"Enjoy what you have while you still have it. You never know when it might be gone._ " As much as she had tried, she just couldn't get those words out of her head and every time she thought about them, a tight knot formed in her stomach. The source of her nervousness didn't come from her fear of what Link might think about how she felt; rather, it came from the fact that she wasn't really sure how she felt herself. There was no question that she cared more about him than probably anyone else and that by this point, they weren't really just friends any more. After all, they were basically living together, alone, miles below any other human that could interrupt them. But, they had never done anything; they hadn't even so much as fully kissed yet. They closest they had ever gotten was a simple tight hug or a light, flirtatious kiss on the cheek. It wasn't like they were too young to avoid those sort of things any more. After all, they were both seventeen, quickly going on eighteen. In Skyloft, they were now easily considered to be young adults rather than older kids. So... what was holding either of them back?

The answer to that, or at least in Zelda's opinion, was because she didn't want them to loose the close companionship that they had always had since they were kids. What if being in a serious relationship would change what they always had? What if it changed both of them? She wanted to be with him, she really did. She wanted more than just simple hand holding and hugging. She wanted to be able to call him her boyfriend and for him to be able to call her his girlfriend. She wanted him to hold her in his strong arms and kiss her passionately. But were her expectations of a relationship actually true? Growing up in Skyloft, Zelda had seen many young couples get together, only for the two of them to split up not long after and never speak to each other again. She knew that she couldn't risk the chance of never talking to Link again. She didn't know what she would do without him. The thought of not having him around simply because of something as silly as a petty argument would be almost as bad as not having him around because of something happening to him. But, then again, the two of them had been best friends pretty much forever. They rarely ever fought, and when they did, they normally made up immediately. But, would being in a relationship increase their chances of fighting due to the fact that their emotions would be running much higher?

Zelda shook her head in worry, the light of the shimmering Triforce nearby casting a soft glow on her slender form. How could they possibly make this work? And, more importantly, did Link want this as much as she did? The last thing Zelda wanted to do was to throw her heart out to him only for him to throw it back. What she really wanted was for him to tell her first. After all, it was tradition for the guy to tell the girl that he wanted to go out with her. Maybe she just had to wait for him to ask her. But, knowing Link, that could take a long time. Perhaps, if he felt the same way, then he was just as nervous about it as she was. Maybe he just needed a little push. And, Zelda theorized, the best way to give him that push was to give him the idea that she was all for it too. She wasn't just going to outright tell him that she wanted to be with him. Rather, she intended to show him every chance she got from this moment on.

"Zelda!" Link calling out to her from below broke through her train of thoughts. She looked down to him, staring up at her from the ground and she smiled, waving to him. Without a word, she gracefully leaped off of the goddess's hands and floated down towards him with the sailcloth, her dark pink dress flittering in the breeze.

"Hey," she greeted once she landed. "You're up early."

"Well, I didn't really sleep that great last night..." the hero admitted, though he had no intention of telling her why.

Zelda inclined her head as she frowned. "Really?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Before we went to bed last night, you told me you were exhausted! You were even out before me and I saw you, sleeping like a baby." She flashed him a teasing grin as she rocked back and forth on her feet, twirling some of her hair with her finger.

Link avoided her questioning gaze, remembering Terminus's words. The true reason why he had trouble sleeping the previous night was because he had been been up thinking about her grave warning. It still seemed so surreal to him and yet the threat of corruption was very real. Though nothing strange had happened since they were in Termina, the hero had a sense that something bad was going to happen and soon. It was as though he could feel it in the air. It had been something he had gradually gained during his journeys across the surface; a sort of sixth sense that helped him know if danger was near. It was a feeling a lingering tension and unease and this time, it wouldn't go away. But even so, he couldn't let Zelda catch on. Even if he hadn't promised Terminus that he wouldn't tell her, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear the distraught emotions she would definitely show if he did. And so, he simply shrugged and showed little signs of worry as he said, "I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought."

Zelda was still frowning, knowing that after the arduous battle that he had been in yesterday, he should have gotten more rest. In fact, she had even planned to let him sleep in uninterrupted, but he had woken up all on his own, a rare sight that she certainly wasn't used to. "Ok then..." she said with slight suspicion as the two of them headed inside the temple. "How is your cut? I know Terminus healed it yesterday, but... do you mind if I check it out, just to make sure its really OK?"

Link's eyes grew wide at this request, fearing that she would find something that would give him away. "Zel... you don't have to..." he said, backing away from her slightly.

"Why not?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her dark blue eyes. "Are you hiding something from me, Mr. Hero?"

"N-no! Its... Its just..."

"Just what?"

The hero sighed in defeat, knowing that she was determined. And when Zelda had he mind set on something, there was no arguing with her. "Fine..." he said, bracing himself for the worst.

"Ok then," the girl said with a flirtatious smirk. "Take it off."

"Take what off?"

"Your shirt, silly!" she laughed as she watched his cheeks suddenly grow red. "How else am I supposed to check it?!"

He said nothing as he hesitantly slipped his tunic off, followed by his undershirt to reveal his bare chest. Zelda smiled in satisfaction as she stepped forward to inspect the wound. Luckily for Link, Terminus had reduced it to nothing more than a long scar, but the hero knew that something much more ominous laid beyond it. But nonetheless, Zelda gently ran a finger down the length of the scar, noticing how well it had healed. Once she was done, she let her eyes wander to the rest of his form and smiled wistfully.  _Goddesses, he's so handsome.._. she thought in slight awe as she ran her hands down his chest, knowing that it was firm, lean and toned from the many fights he had been in. It was marked it a few other, smaller scars from different battles in the past, but in Zelda's opinion, they made him even more attractive. Link instantly relaxed upon her soft touch, her hands feeling warm and comforting on his skin as she slowly ran them up and down. All worries of being corrupted left his mind as he closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant sensation.

"Hm..." Zelda said quietly a moment later.

"What's wrong?" the hero asked, opening one eye to glance at her.

"Oh nothing..." she smiled. "I just realized how strong you've gotten over the past few months... I don't remember you being this incredibly fit before we came down here..."

"Well, I guess battle changes people..." he said in the same low tone she was using.

"I don't want you to change," she said, pressing her chest against his as she took his hands. "I like you just the way you are."

Neither of them said anything else as they stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Zelda's soft smile widened as she noted that, like his perfect build, his face was also noticeably handsome. His sharp, but also gentle features accentuated his eyes, which were the color of the endless blue skies above Skyloft. Slowly reaching a hand up, she smoothly brushed aside some of his sandy blonde hair away from his eyes so she could get a better look at them. But as she did so, her heart fell as he let go of her hand, but when he slowly wrapped his strong arms around her it leaped in joy.

As Zelda look in the full scope of Link's good looks, he also took in hers. In his eyes, she had always been beautiful, but it seemed that more recently, her beauty had grown to incomparable levels. Her deep, shining sapphire eyes were soft and youthful, but at the same time, intelligent and watchful. Her full, soft pink lips stood out against her fine, flawless skin that wasn't too pale, but not dark either. Her soft, yet mature curves fit perfectly against him as she stood a little less than a half a foot shorter than him, but the fact that she was rather short made her all the more adorable to him. As she brushed his hair aside, he did the same for her, moving away a few strands of her sunshine golden bangs so he could fully enjoy her radiance.

For the longest time, the two of them just stood there, holding onto each other in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of birdsong and the wind echoing through the temple from outside. Gradually, they began to move their faces closer together, both of their minds completely blank. However, as their lips were only inches apart from touching, they both hesitated and came back to their senses. Simultaneously, they both let go of each other and took a step backwards, both of them silently scolding themselves for not following through.

 _Goddess! What is wrong with me!?_  Zelda screamed at herself in anger as she watched Link put his shirt back on, wondering why in the world she didn't kiss him. After all, wasn't this exactly what she wanted? To be caught up in the moment and fall into a romantic, tender kiss? The opportunity had presented itself to both of them, but they had both backed down for some unknown reason. But even so, the girl was determined to not falter the next time she found such a perfect opportunity... if they ever got that opportunity again.

Likewise, Link was also frustrated with himself, knowing that he should have been bolder. He should have been more confident. If anything, he should have pulled Zelda into his arms a long time ago and done this. He had wanted to kiss her ever since the two of them had decided to stay on the surface together. And he almost had, if not for that one moment of doubt. He was almost tempted to turn to her and draw her in right now, but it was already too late. The mood had been shattered and it just wouldn't be as sincere. No, if this was going to happen, it had to happen right. It had to be real for both of them.

They were both silent for quiet some time as they sat down beside each other on the steps of the low platform within the middle of the temple. Neither one of them wanted to admit how embarrassed and ashamed they were and so they remained in a stated silence, waiting for the other one to speak of something totally off-subject.

Zelda's mind continued to fume in frustration as she sat there, her arms crossed and her mouth set in a tight line. She didn't even bother to so much as glance over at Link, even though she was in no way angry with him. Already her plan was failing. How was she going to show him how she felt if they kept having ruined moments like that? If she didn't do this soon, then she knew she was going to loose him, just as Terminus had said. After all, he was very handsome, as she well knew. She already knew than many girls in Skyloft often gawked over him, much to her annoyance. But perhaps that was exactly what she needed to do... Maybe she needed to show other people that they were a couple first and then the rest would follow. A small smile crossed the girl's face as she finalized her idea and without a moment to loose, she set it in motion.

"Hey Link," she said, her tone bright and bubbly as it usually was.

"Yeah?" he said, trying hard not to sound disappointed.

"Why don't we go up to Skyloft for the day?" she suggested. "After all, we haven't been up there since last week. I'm sure Father wants to see me and we do need to get some more supplies."

"Sounds good to me," the hero agreed, glad that she had avoided the topic of their failed kiss.

Not spending another moment idle, the two of them headed for the nearest bird statue, located behind the Sealed Temple conveniently enough. They both rode up together in the swirling vortex of wind that carried them above the cloud barrier and when it let them go, they both immediately called for their Loftwings. The small city in the sky grew larger as the couple flew closer to it, their birds never straying more than a few feet apart. They landed in the plaza, the few citizens mulling about it mostly oblivious to their arrival.

"Come on!" Zelda said cheerfully, grabbing onto Link's hand as she began to pull him up the path to the Knight Academy. "We don't have all day!"

"Well actually Zel, we do," the hero joked with a sly grin.

"Oh hush!" The girl turned to give him a slightly annoyed look but leaded him along the path nonetheless. Along the way, she held onto his hand tightly, showing no signs of letting go, much to Link's curiosity. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy holding her hand; they did it all of the time down on the surface, But, they had never really done it up in Skyloft before. The hero wasn't really bothered by it, but he did wonder why she had suddenly started now. Perhaps it had something to due with their attempted kiss... He put his mind away from that sour topic as he met her eyes, staring dreamily into his. Now that was odd. Link had no idea why Zelda was acting so strange all of the sudden and chances were, knowing her, he wouldn't get much of a chance to find out.

* * *

Link stood outside of the academy as he watched a group of Loftwings fly overhead, his mind swimming in thoughts of Zelda. He was alone, since the girl was currently visiting with her father, telling him of all the recent happenings on the surface. The hero couldn't help but frown as he stared off into the early afternoon sky. He still couldn't believe how very close they had been to kissing earlier that day! He had wanted to so badly, but at the most crucial moment, he had hesitated.  _Some "hero" I am..._  he thought in annoyance with himself.  _I can't even kiss a girl!_  But, on the other hand, Zelda was no mere girl to him. She was his best friend and closest companion. They had always been there for each other, through thick and thin, and Link knew that he'd do pretty much anything for her. So if that was the case, why was it so hard to tell her how he felt? After all, he knew that he might not have forever to do it anymore. Despite his resolve to fight against it, there was still a very real chance that he could be corrupted. And, if the unthinkable really did happen, he had to make sure that she knew how he felt before it did. He couldn't leave her alone without letting her know and he wasn't going to.

"Hey Link!" an upbeat greeting broke the hero out of his thoughts as he turned to see Pipit, a student who was a year head of him at the academy, approaching him. "How's the surface?"

"Hi Pipit," Link said with a half-hearted smile. "Its good..."

"Hey now, what's the matter?" the yellow-clad knight said, noticing his slight melancholy.

"Nothing's wrong," the hero insisted, even though he knew he was lying.

"No, something is. I can tell from the look on your face. Let me guess... its about Zelda, isn't it?"

Link sighed in defeat, knowing that pretty much anyone could have guessed that. "Yeah..." he said with a frown.

"I knew it!" Pipit grinned proudly. "So, have you asked her out yet?"

"No..." the hero admitted somewhat sheepishly. "Not yet..."

"Seriously!? But the two of you have been living together on the surface for weeks! How have you guys not hooked up by now!?"

"Well... um.. I don't know... I guess the topic really hasn't come up yet..."

"Hasn't come up yet?" Pipit repeated, an edge of joking challenge in his tone. "You mean you're too afraid to ask her, aren't you?"

"No," Link said firmly. "I'm not afraid. Its just... We haven't found a good moment for it." He mentally scolded himself when he said that though, knowing that they had a perfectly good moment this morning but it ended up being a failure all the same.

The knight smirked, though there was understanding in his eyes. "Listen Link," he said. "If you want my advice, then just do what I did when I asked Karane out. Just go out there and tell her how you feel. And if you're worried about finding the right moment, then tonight might just be perfect for it."

"What's tonight?"

"There's a party being held for students of the academy at the Lumpy Pumpkin," Pipit explained. "There will be dinner, dancing, all of that good stuff. Why don't you and Zelda go together and then ask her to make your whole dating thing official there?"

"Well, what if she says no?" Link asked, knowing that there was a chance, however small, that this could backfire.

"Why in Skyloft would she say no?" the knight laughed assuredly. "After all, you did safe her life, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then you'll be fine," Pipit grinned. "Well, I gotta get going to get ready for my own date with Karane tonight. See you later Link! And good luck!"

"Bye," the hero said as the knight began to head off. Despite Pipit's helpful advice, Link was still somewhat apprehensive about the whole situation. He wasn't really good at this sort of thing; he never had been. The last thing he wanted was to slip up and say something stupid. He couldn't make a fool of himself in front of Zelda if he intended for them to be together. At the moment, he had no idea how he was going to even go about asking her in the first place. He knew that he didn't have much time and that every minute counted now. He wanted to do this before the corruption really set in so that he'd have one less thing to worry about when he'd have to fight it off sometime in the very near future. But even so, he was anxious. He wanted to get this over with tonight as Pipit had suggested, but there was still one obvious problem.  _I don't even know where to start_... the hero thought as he looked up into the skies once more, trying to come up with a plan for something that was infinitely more difficult than anything he had ever done.

* * *

"I don't even know where to start!" Zelda frowned as she sat in her dormitory room with Karane. After Zelda finished up with her father, she had met up with Karane and the two long-time friends decided to chat for a bit, since they hadn't in quite some time. Of course, their conversation quickly arrived at the topic of Zelda's relationship with Link.

"I don't know either, Z..." Karane replied. "I still can't believe he hasn't asked you out yet! I mean, pretty much everyone thinks that you guys are a couple, but you're really not?! That's crazy!"

"Well its not like I don't want us to be, Karane!" Zelda said defensively. "And I'm pretty sure Link wants it too. After all... we almost kissed this morning..."

"Almost?!" the red-haired girl exclaimed. "How do you almost kiss? Its either all or nothing!"

"I know!" Zelda groaned in aggravation. "I don't even know what happened! Everything felt so right... and then... we just... Oh goddesses! Sometimes it feels like this is never going to happen!"

"Oh, it will..." Karane said consolingly. "Don't worry, Zelda. These things always work themselves out. Just look at me and Pipit. I had a crush on him for years and then one day, right out of the blue, he just asked me out!"

"Yeah..." the blonde girl sighed. "But I don't wanna wait any longer... Maybe I should just ask him?"

"No, no, no!" Karane said firmly. "The girl NEVER asks the guy. Its just not normal! You have to wait for him to ask you. That way, you're both sure of what the other one really wants."

"Well I guess that makes sense..." Zelda mused.

"Of course it does. And if you don't want to wait any more... then tonight might just be the perfect opportunity. There's gonna be a party at the Lumpy Pumpkin later on. You both should go together! Maybe he'll ask you then!"

"Yeah!" Zelda said with renewed enthusiasm. "That's it! All we really need is the right mood!"

Karane nodded with a smirk. "Yep. And then, you guys will be the cutest couple in Skyloft... aside from me and Pipit of course."

The two girls shared a giggle as excitement for the upcoming evening began to fill Zelda. If all went according to plan, then her and Link would finally be together, just as she had always dreamed. But she knew well that there was room for error. They had already had a ruined moment earlier that day; what was stopping them from having another one tonight. But Zelda refused to think in failure. She tossed aside all reservations and dedicated herself to making sure that this would be a success. And after everything was said and done, she was certain that the two of them would be happy forever. Everything would finally be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Night Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda attend the party and at first all is going well until the hero suddenly loses control of his movements due to the corruption setting itself upon him. Upon breaking free from it, Link flees from Zelda, who if both confused and worried for his wellbeing. Later that night, the hero has a nightmare of the wicked being behind his corruption, Majora itself, who taunts him and threatens to make him kill Zelda if he does not surrender...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thankfully, this chapter is better than the last one. Its still mostly just shipping though, but with a little, much needed foreshadowing to the main drama that is to come later on :D Enjoy!

_Chapter 6: Night Flying_

As the sun started to set over Skyloft, the Lumpy Pumpkin lit up as the party there kicked off. The entire restaurant was festive and warm, the scent of fresh pumpkin soup filling the large dinning room. Several young couples filed in holding hands, Link and Zelda among them. The hero was clad in his knight's uniform, as all the young men at the party were and the girl wore a simple, yet pretty violet dress, her blonde hair tied up into a neat braid. They both smiled to each other as they entered together, hoping that they were both thinking the same thing. In both of their minds, this party was of the upmost importance. It was where they intended for their relationship to get its official start. They couldn't afford to think what could happen if anything went wrong.

The first half of the evening went by in a blur for both of them. A large part of it consisted of enjoying a pleasant dinner and conversing with friends. They had a good time, but all either of them could really focus on throughout it was their nervousness about the whole situation. Zelda was terrified that Link wouldn't even ask her and Link was worried that he'd have no idea how to even ask Zelda when the time came. But even so, the two of them muddled through the party, never leaving each other's sides, despite their apparent apprehension.

As the feast wore on, a few couples took the floor to dance to the music preformed by a small band of academy students. Zelda grinned as a slow song began to play, knowing that this could be their chance. "Let's dance," she said to Link, taking by the hand and dragging him out onto the floor before he could protest. "Come on!"

The hero simply followed after her, realizing her intent. He silently commanded himself to relax and act natural as the two of them held hands and drew close to each other, barely needing to move along to the gentle tune.

"You know..." Zelda said quietly with a warm smile. "I'm having a really nice time with you."

"Thanks," Link said, returning her smile. "I'm having a great time with you too."

The girl could feel her cheeks grow slightly red as she prepared her next statement. "Um... Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I think that this could be considered our second... date..."

"Second?"

"Well, yeah," Zelda glanced down bashfully. "Because our first date was the Wing Ceremony... Remember?"

"How could I forget?" the hero said with a fond smile, thinking back to when he and Zelda preformed the Wing Ceremony together months ago and then flew around Skyloft together to celebrate Link's victory in the race. And despite it actually being their first date, it had ended in tragedy, as it was then that a tornado threw Zelda down to the surface, prompting Link to set off on his search to find her and bring her home. "Actually Zel, there's something that I want to ask you..."

"Yes?" the girl said, looking at him with hope in her dark blue eyes.

Link took in a deep breath, running over the question in his mind one last time. It was now, or never. "Zelda," he began, looking into her beautiful eyes and receiving his final confirmation to go on ahead. "Do you-" Before the hero could say another word, a sharp ripple of deep pain ran through him, its epicenter being the supposedly sealed wound in his chest. He was unable to stop himself from cringing from the sudden sting as the pain seemed to intensify with each passing second. Zelda immediately noticed that something was wrong and she was filled with concern as she watched his eyes shut in agony.

"Link?" she asked, slowly guiding them both away from the middle of the dance floor so they wouldn't draw unnecessary attention. "What's wrong?" She received no reply as he groaned in misery. Zelda bit her lip as she held onto his hands tightly, confused and frightened. She had no idea what could be wrong with him, though she knew it was something serious. After all, he was completely fine just a moment ago.

At the same time, Link tried as hard as he could to cope with the pain, as not to arouse Zelda's suspicions. As a feeling of bitter cold mixed with a searing burn filled him, he realized exactly what was going on. It was the same thing that had happened after he was wounded by the Fierce Deity and thanks to Terminus's explanation, he knew what it meant. The demon was attempting to corrupt him once more and the hero knew that he had to try to fight it as hard as he could. However, it seemed that the more he resisted, the stronger the corruption came over him. Still languishing in pain, his mind fell into a distant fog as he lost control of his movements altogether, unbeknownst to Zelda, who was still in a worried frenzy over him.

"Link?" she tried breaking through to him again. "Link! Snap out of it!" Her eyes grew wide in distress as she noticed that his eyes had grown distant and unfocused, just like they were after he defeated the Deity. In desperation, she placed both of her hands on his shoulders, noticing how cold he was despite the fact that he was visibly sweating. "Come on! Please! Say something!"

Zelda continued to try to rouse him, growing more and more distraught with each passing second. Just as she was about to call out for help however, Link suddenly grasped both of her wrists tightly, his movements quick and unnatural. The girl stared into his blank and emotionless face with surprise, her mind filled with countless questions that she knew she wasn't going to get answers to. But as she stood in there in wonder, she gasped in pain as the hero's grip on her wrists tightened until his strong grasp brought her pain. He continued to restrict his hold, until Zelda like her wrists were going to snap in half.

"Link!" she cried quietly, trying as hard as she could to pull her arms out of his strong reach but failing. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

The moment Zelda said this, Link immediately released his grip on her wrists altogether. His eyes grew wide as they regained their former focus and he found control of his thoughts and movements once again. His chest still stung with pain, but at the very least, he had broken through another spell of corruption. His breathing was heavy as he glanced at Zelda, who was watching him with her jaw dropped in curiosity and fear while she gingerly rubbed her hurt wrists, which were marked red due to his tight grasp. Neither of them said anything as they stared at each other, both of their minds racing with thought.

While Zelda was still extremely confused about what had just happened, she was glad that Link at least seemed to be normal once again. She could tell from the look of grief mixed with guilt as he looked at her injured wrists that he knew full well what had just happened. But she knew that whatever it was, he wouldn't tell her. He was hiding something from her, something that appeared to be very serious. And, she didn't care how well he intended on protecting his little secret, she was going to do whatever it would take to get to the bottom of this.

At the same time, Link couldn't take his eyes away from the sight of Zelda's hurt wrists. Though he couldn't really remember it, he knew that he had hurt her, something that he had vowed to himself that he would never do. And though it was only a minor injury, something that would fade away within a few hours, he was overwhelmed with guilt. He had been weak, too weak to overcome the corruption when he should have been much more vigilant. And what was worse was the fact that it had set in at the worst possible time: at the very moment that he had started to tell Zelda how he felt about her. Not only was the moment ruined now, but, he could tell by the look of distrust on the girl's face, that asking if they could become a couple now would be nearly impossible. How could they possibly start a relationship after an incident like that? The hero felt ashamed upon simply meeting her suspicious gaze, knowing that he was also lying to her and that he still had to keep her in the dark about everything, no matter how much she pressured him for the truth. And, as she continued to stare at him, he simply couldn't take it anymore. Without a word, Link turned away from her burning gaze and started to hurry away from her, not wanting to hear any of her questions that he wouldn't be able to answer and not wanting to be reminded of the fact that he had failed miserably in what he had set out to do. Zelda gasped quietly as he escaped from her, worry mingled with pity starting to fill her.

"Link, wait!" she called out after him as he headed for the exit of the building. He didn't turn around to face her, or even say a word back to her as he rushed out, much to her despair. She knew that whatever he just went through couldn't have been easy for him. And that, coupled with the fact that he had unintentionally hurt her, no doubt brought him extreme amounts of guilt and shame. At the moment, Zelda didn't even care to find out the reason behind what had just happened. All she cared about was telling him that she wasn't mad at him and that she wanted to be with him more than anyone else.

By the time she burst through the back door of the restaurant into the early evening air, the hero was gone, already flying his crimson Loftwing towards the direction of Skyloft. The girl simply stood and watched as he flew further and further away from her, tears of sadness and loneliness spilling down her cheeks as the words that she had wanted him to say to her rang out in her mind louder than ever.

* * *

 _"Chosen hero..."_ a quiet voice called out to Link as he he stood in an unknown place, surrounded by thick darkness on all sides. The voice barely rose above a malicious whisper, and the hero was unable to determine its gender or source due to the blinding blackness all around him.

"Who's there?!" he shouted into the endless expanse, sensing an evil presence lurking nearby. "Who are you?"

The voice simply laughed tauntingly in its quiet tone. _"You do not know, hero?"_ it asked cruelly. _"Why, I am the one who has wrapped the reigns of corruption over your soul and spirit. The ancient demon who cast the hero of Termina down from glory and into my control and I shall do the same to you. I... am your master..."_

"Majora..." Link growled, clenching his fists in anger as he recognized the wicked being that Terminus had warned about.

 _"You are correct, hero..."_ the unseen demon cooed sadistically.  _"You are wise to recognize my might, for very soon it will overtake you completely. You will fall, just as Terminus's hero did. How ironic it is that the noble hero of great courage who saved both the sky and surface of this realm will not be able to save himself in the end... For once you are under my full control, I shall use you to take this virgin land for myself!"_

The demon continued to cackle hatefully as the hero's anger and determination grew. "Never," he said rigidly, reaching behind his back to find a sword strapped there, much to his good fortune. "I will never let you control me!"

Majora was silent for a moment, before replying triumphantly. " _So defiant_..." it said, its whisper starting to echo louder though its tone did not change. " _Such disobedience must be punished... Do you not agree, hero?"_

Link said nothing as he stood firm, unsheathing the sword in one swift movement. However, the moment he did so, Majora simply laughed even louder as the hero froze up unexplainably. Confused, he looked to the sword that he now bore and was shocked at its appearance. The blade was twisted into the shape of a double-helix, just as the Fierce Deity's had been.

 _"You are a fool, boy_..." Majora said darkly. " _Because you refuse to cooperate with the one who already holds you under their command and you try to deny me of what I desire, then I must deny you of something you desire..."_

As soon as the demon said this, Zelda suddenly appeared against the darkness a few feet away from Link, a warm and trusting smile glowing on her beautiful face. "Hi Link!" she said melodiously, a slight playful laugh in her tone.

"Zelda!" the hero gasped, immediately realizing the demon's intentions. "Run!"

The girl seemed to not hear him as she simply laughed calmly, not sensing the grave danger that she was certainly in. " _What is the matter, hero?"_ Majora taunted him.  _"Oh, I know... You want to keep your beloved goddess, the one you risked life and limb for and the one you love more than anyone else safe from me, do you not?"_

Link looked away from Zelda for a split second as he glanced around into the darkness in confusion. "How do you know that?! he asked the demon, knowing that he had never told another soul, not even Zelda herself, how much he really loved about her.

" _Because..."_ the demon said twistedly.  _"I can see into the deepest parts of your heart, mind and soul... I know all of your thoughts, your dreams, your desires... even your greatest fears... You think that you can protect the goddess Hylia from me? How amusing... How will you be able to do that when you won't even be able to protect yourself from my corruption? Already you are falling under my sway... Do you not feel it starting to consume you? Do not try to fight the impending! Darkness calls to you, hero... Resisting it will just delay the inevitable... Soon, you will be mine!"_

Majora started to laugh violently as pain filled every part of the hero. Still unable to move, he cried out in agony, knowing that he was loosing control of himself once more and this time, he was unable to resist it. "N-no!" he shouted amidst the great pain he was feeling. "Stop!"

" _Never_!" the demon roared viciously.  _"Did Terminus not make it clear to you? I will not stop at ANYTHING until you are mine, hero! Your stubbornness is quite irritating... But I know of a way to break you... The goddess Hylia... the one you call Zelda... I command you, my loyal slave, to kill her!_ " Majora's laugh rang out louder than ever as Link began to move forward against his will, unable to stop himself as he slowly headed towards Zelda with his deadly blade poised to strike her down.

"No!" the hero cried out in desperation, hoping that the girl could hear him and escape with her life. "Zelda!" he shouted to her, but she still did not respond. She remained still, giving him a warm smile as though nothing was wrong at all. Link knew that he had to stop this somehow before it was too late. Before he could even get close to killing her. If he were to do that, then he'd never be able to live with himself. In that moment, saving her life was all that mattered to him. He didn't even care if he fell into the demon's corruption any more as long as Zelda remained unharmed. But the only way to keep her safe was to fight the corruption with every fiber of his being. Though it brought him untold amounts of physical and mental pain, he forced himself to stop in his tracks, though the demon's influence still persisted strongly.

 _"What do you think you are doing_?!" Majora asked, clearly not expecting him to put up a fight like this.  _"I commanded you to slay her! You are MY servant! You will do as I say!"_

The hero cried out in great pain as he commanded himself to drop the double-helix blade. "N-no!" he shouted firmly, showing no signs of giving in. He was going to resist this at all costs. "I won't!" The moment he said this, Zelda's image disappeared and it instantly relieved Link. He felt himself regain control of his movements as the demon screamed in fury.

" _You foolish hero_!" Majora screeched as the blackness started to turn into pure light. " _Do not think that this is over! You may have overcome my corruption this time, but you are not free yet and you never will be! I promise you that I will not rest until you are mine_!" The demon's wicked laughter faded into nothingness as the healing light covered the hero, bringing him back into reality.

* * *

Link groaned quietly as he was gradually eased back into consciousness, realizing that his encounter with the demon had only been a dream. Or rather, an ominous nightmare, one that suggested that attempting to fight his corruption would be much more difficult than he originally had thought. Majora seemed unrelenting in its desire to overtake the hero's soul, but Link was still resolved to do everything he could to continue resisting it, no matter what it took. If he didn't then it could very well lead to Zelda's death by his own hands, an unthinkable outcome.

As the hero fully awakened, he sat up and glanced around, instantly confused about his surroundings. Though he remembered falling asleep in his dormitory room at the academy after returning from the party, he now sat within the hallway of its second floor. But what was even more unsettling was the fact that he was right in front of the closed door of Zelda's room. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that he hadn't just been dreaming. Majora had indeed commanded him to kill Zelda, and its influence had spread from the world of dreams into the waking world while Link slept. The demon had cast another spell of corruption over him when he had been the most vulnerable and if he hadn't broken out of it when he did, something terrible could have happened.

A grave worry began to fill the hero. What if the demon actually did succeed in corrupting him? What if he wasn't strong enough to overcome this? He couldn't risk the chances of hurting Zelda because of his own weakness. He had to find a way to put an end to this once an for all, before it was too late. But at the moment, he had no idea where to even start.

Unbeknownst to Link however, Zelda, who had been sleeping inside of her room, had been roused by the sound of his slight movements coming from right outside her door. The girl had always been a light sleeper and as she sat up in bed, she was curious as to who could be wandering the halls of the Knight Academy at such a late hour. After all, it had to have been after midnight. And so, moving as quietly as she could to the door of her room, she slowly unlocked the knob, a sound that Link heard the moment she did it as he realized that she was coming out. His mind began to race as he scrambled to his feet, watching as Zelda began to turn the knob from the other side of the door. If she were to see him right outside of her room in the middle of the night, then she'd never stop asking him questions about what was wrong with him. And aside from that, the two hadn't spoken a word to each other ever since the hero fled the party earlier that evening. After the nightmare that he had just had, he wouldn't be able to bear to see her beautiful, questioning eyes, searching him all the way to his soul with a desire to know a truth that he was unable to give. And so, before she could even open the door, he ran towards the nearest exit of the academy as fast as he could, bursting out into the quiet night air of Skyloft.

Zelda opened her door just in time to see the flash of green heading out of the nearby door. She immediately knew that it was Link, but the reason for him leaving the academy in the middle of the night was beyond her. She figured that it had something to do with how he had acted earlier at the party and she frowned, knowing that she needed to find out what it was. After all, maybe she could help him with it, whatever it was. So, returning to her room for a moment to put a pair of boots on and a wrap to protect her from the chilly night air, she hurried out after him, determined to get some answers.

The moon was full and bright as it hung over Skyloft, casting a pale light across the island in the sky. It was thanks to this silver light that Zelda was able to see Link as he hurried through the empty streets of the sleeping village. She was tempted to call out after him, but she had a feeling that he would give her no reply as she simply followed him, making sure to remain unseen by tucking away into the shadows when necessary. She eventually followed him to the other half of the island, to the area near the small windmill that rested on the eastern side of Skyloft. It was then, as she watched the hero take a seat on the bench near the windmill that faced to the wide open skies away from the town, that Zelda realized why he had come here. When the two of them were little, this used to be their special spot, where they would often come to simply relax and chat. The girl slowed her pace as she watched him sitting there alone, despondently staring off into the beautiful night skies. She sighed quietly, as all of her many questions that she had for him dissipated completely. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than for things to be simple once again. She wanted to be able to run up to him and hug him, telling him that she saw him not only as her best friend and her hero, but so much more than that as well.

But for the moment, she simply approached him in silence, not wanting to startle him. Without a sound, she slipped up to the bench and sat down on the other end of it beside him. He didn't glance over at her, though he knew she was there. He had expected her to follow him, even though he had hoped that she wouldn't. It wasn't that he wanted to be alone; in truth, he craved her presence as it was a comfort for him. But he knew that it wasn't safe for her. He had no idea when the demon would attempt to corrupt him once again and he wanted to be as far away from her as possible when it happened so he wouldn't be able to hurt her again.

For a long time, the two of them sat in a lonely silence, both of them feeling far away from the other dispite the fact that they were only a few feet apart. The stars overhead glistened brightly against the midnight blue backdrop, their radiance multiplied by the glow of the huge moon. The girl stared up into it, captivated by its loveliness as the hero was captivated by another sight altogether. As Link glanced over at Zelda, he was reminded once again that, despite his fear of hurting her due to his corruption, he still wanted to be with her more than anything else. Even though he had already failed to ask her before, he was determined to succeed no matter what. After all, this was something she needed to know before it was too late.

He was about to ask her at that very moment, until she broke in. "You know what I've always wanted to do?" she asked quietly, her face illuminated by the white glow of the moon. "I've always wanted to fly my Loftwing after curfew. Haven't you?"

"Yeah..." the hero said with a soft smile. "But its against the rules of the academy." At the Knight Academy, there was a long standing regulation that restricted students from flying their birds around the night skies after the curfew set in, for it was then that the light tower that illuminated the skies was turned off for the night. Loftwings had terrible night vision, therefore it was considered dangerous for students to fly them around in the dark. And yet, the risk and excitement of it was quite tantalizing, and pretty much everyone had thought of doing it at one point or another.

"So?" Zelda asked, glancing over at Link with a mischievous smile. "I think you and I have broken several of the academy's rules already. After all, we both live together on the surface without any 'adult supervision'." She let loose a small giggle. "I think its safe to say that we're not little kids any more, don't you agree?"

The hero returned her grin as he eased up, glad that she was willing to put the previous events of the evening behind her. "I do..." he said as the two of them began to unceremoniously edge closer together. "So... do you wanna try?"

She nodded, her smile growing as he took her hand. "Of course," she said as they stood up together, both of them placing any reservation or worry aside. In a casual, slow paced walk, they headed for the nearest wooden platform from which they could leap into the open air.

"Wait here," Link said to Zelda, who nodded with a huge smile, her eyes alight with excitement thanks to the bright moon. She watched as the hero ran and leapt off the edge of the platform, whistling for his rare crimson Loftwing, which came at his call immediately, though it had a little trouble finding him in the slight darkness. Link guided his bird in a quick circle before calling out to Zelda, who still stood on the platform above. "Come on!" he shouted, poising himself to catch her.

Taking in a deep breath, the girl backed up and then rushed forwards off the edge of the platform, plunging through the night air and landing squarely and securely in her hero's arms. The two of them shared a warm laugh as they began their forbidden flight through the night skies. Adrenaline filled both of them as they soared through the open, empty air, with no one awake to see them break the rules. Zelda held on tightly to Link as he had his bird preform a few death-defying moves, including several spins and dives as they both laughed playfully, enjoying every carefree minute of it. It was an exhilarating feeling of freedom, one that they cherished together. For about an hour, they glided high over the sleeping Skyloft, taking in the beauty of this perfect night.

"Where do you want to land?" Link called back to Zelda through the rushing winds with a clear smile on his face. As they flew he had gotten an idea, one that he needed just the right place to put into action.

The girl glanced around for a bit, sensing that he didn't intend to return to the main island just yet. She found the perfect spot in a little islet a few miles away from Skyloft, a secluded grassy place, dotted with flowers. "Oh!" she exclaimed excitedly. "There! Over there!"

The hero nodded as he followed her direction, leading his Loftwing towards the small isle floating amongst several others. They leaped off the back of the crimson bird together, floating down towards the islet using the sailcloth. Once they landed, they both looked up into the silver moon, taking in the glorious peace of the night, hands intertwined as they stood together.

"Zelda?" Link said, breaking through the quiet as he turned to her, summoning up the nerve to tell her what he needed to.

"Hm?" she responded, her smile blissful and beautiful.

"Earlier tonight I wanted to ask you if you wanted for us to be a couple," the hero admitted with a small smile. "But now I know that I have to tell you something much more important."

"Yes?" Zelda said, her eyes full of anxious hope.

"I want us to be so much more than just friends," he started boldly, his courage guiding him through. "I want us to be more than just a couple... Zelda... I... I love you..."

The moment he said this, the girl took in a gasp of sheer delight. "Oh Link!" she cried happily, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him tightly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that! I love you too!" Small tears of joy started to fall down her cheeks as she burst into chimes of melodious laughter.

"Oh, don't cry, Zel!" the hero laughed warmly as he returned her strong embrace.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, silly!" she said radiantly. "This is the best day of my life! Or... well, night I guess." The couple shared a strong laugh as they drew closer together.

"I wanted to tell you a long time ago," Link said quietly, staring into her glowing blue eyes. "But... I..." He trailed off, not wanting thoughts of anything else to ruin this beautiful moment.

"Its ok..." Zelda whispered, placing her head against his chest as she took in his comfortable warmth. "The past doesn't matter now... All that matters is this moment. I don't want this to end..."

"Neither do I..." he whispered back sincerely. The moon continued to cast its heavenly glow upon the two of them, illuminating them in its pale and lofty light. Neither of them said anything else as it bore down on them and in that moment, they felt like they were the only two people in the entire world. The gentle night wind was soft and comforting as their faces moved closer and closer together, and this time, there was nothing that stopped them from touching their lips together, as they fell into a passionate and beautiful kiss. And, if it had been up to them, they would have let it last forever.


	7. Chapter 7: No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after confessing their love to one another, Link and Zelda return to the surface, where they discover a vast field connecting the three provinces. However, the corruption flares up within the hero once more, causing him great physical pain, even after he breaks free from it. Later that night, however, the demon almost forces Link to kill Zelda, who helps him return to himself at the last moment. Once more, the hero rushes away from the girl so he won't hurt her, as a group of mysterious figures watch them both from the shadows, planning their next move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that this is probably my favorite pre-plot chapter. I mean, it has it all: drama, angst, romance, and a LOT of foreshadowing!!! This is also the chapter that really introduces both Sheik and Veress for the first time, but we also have the next two chapters for that so...

_Chapter 7: No Matter What_

A quiet, yet sudden screech was what woke Zelda up the following morning. With a drowsy yawn, she opened her eyes to see her Loftwing standing over her, peering its face into hers curiously. The bird skwaked again and Zelda smiled as she glanced over at the slumbering hero beside her. As the Loftwing followed her gaze, she put a hand on its beak and stroked it, taking in the warm morning breeze that blew over the small island the two of them had spent the night on.

"Shh..." she quieted her somewhat confused bird gently as it continued to make noise. "He's still asleep..." Once more, she looked over at Link and her smile widened. Last night had been glorious for both of them and in the aftermath of the declaration of their mutual love for one another, they didn't want to be a moment apart. And so, they had stayed on their little islet for quite some time, talking, taking in the beauty of the night and of course, kissing. Every time their lips met, it was as though their world began anew and each time was better than the last. They eventually fell asleep in each other's embrace on the soft green grass of the island, their dreams sweet and their rest fulfilling.

Zelda sat up as her bird took to the skies, joining Link's Loftwing as the two birds circled above the island that their riders were on. The girl watched them contentedly for a while before glancing over at the hero once more and sighing peacefully. She knew that things would certainly be different between them now, but after last night, she had a feeling that things would only get better.

"Hey," she said quietly to Link, nudging him gently and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

With a small smile, the hero opened his eyes to look up at her. "Hey," he said warmly. "Good morning."

"Well, look who's in a good mood in the morning for once!" Zelda chuckled.

"How could I possibly be in a bad mood after last night?" Link asked, pulling her into an embrace as he sat up beside her.

"Good point," the girl said, giving him another kiss on the cheek. He returned it by drawing her into a full kiss, one filled with passion and love. And, it was as they clung onto each other, they both realized that they were more than they had intended to be. Instead of a couple, their relationship was much deeper and richer than they thought it could ever be. They were in love, and it was sheer bliss for both of them.

After a long minute, they broke apart and sat there for a while, staring up into the perfect blue skies above as their Loftwings lingered nearby. "So..." Zelda said with a wide smile as she leaned her head against Link's shoulder. "We're in love now..."

"Yeah," the hero said with a joking grin. "We already established that last night, remember?"

"Well of course I do!" she said, giving him a soft punch on the arm. "But I can't help but wonder... what now?"

Link was silent for a moment as he pondered her question. The previous night, he had been living in the moment when he told Zelda that he loved her, not thinking about how the future could affect anything. But the hero knew well what could happen in his future. There was a large chance that he could succumb to corruption, leaving Zelda alone and heartbroken. But now more than ever, he knew that he still couldn't tell her the truth yet. He remembered Terminus's warning well and her advice: to keep Zelda content and unknowing for as long as possible. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he told her and ended up breaking her heart. And even if the news didn't ruin her, she would try to put on a brave face and fake happiness for his sake. But what Link really wanted was for her joy to be genuine. Seeing an honestly cheerful smile on her face set his mind at ease and made him forget, however briefly, about the impending corruption that sought to steal his soul no matter what. And so, he decided that he was going to do everything he could to keep her in a state of bliss for as long as possible, so that when the corruption did start to overtake him completely, they'd both have the love that they had for each other to cling onto in the end.

"Now," Link began, putting a secure arm around her. "We can start enjoying every minute of it."

Zelda returned his smile as she embraced him once more. "And how do you intend we do that?"

"Like this," the hero said as he pulled her in for another tender kiss.

* * *

The couple stayed on their small islet until they decided to return to the surface once more. They spent much of the pleasant, warm day walking through the lush Faron Woods, taking paths that they hadn't before as they strolled along hand-in-hand. They had spent quite a few calm days on the surface together like this before, but now every moment they shared together seemed to be even more special and wonderful. As the day wore on peacefully, the pair took a route that led to the unknown expanse to the northwest of the large forest. They eventually broke into what they initially thought to be a clearing containing a single grassy hill. Upon scaling this hill however, they found something completely amazed them. Beyond the crest of the hill the forest opened up into a vast green field that rolled on in nearly every direction for miles and miles on end. From their excellent vantage point, Link and Zelda could see the full lay of the land and how it connected to Lanayru Desert to the west and Eldin Volcano to the north, acting as a wide crossroad between the three provinces of the surface.

"Wow..." Zelda said in awe as she looked over the landscape. "Its even bigger than Hylia's memories made it out to be..."

"I always wondered what was in between the three provinces..." Link mused as he looked over the wide open area. "But its so empty..."

"Well, people haven't really lived on the surface for generations," the girl said. "But it doesn't have to be empty anymore..." She smiled as she nudged closer to the hero, taking his hand in her own. "If you know what I mean..."

"I do," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and gazing into her radiant face. He knew well what she was implying: that one day, their life together on the surface would become something much more than what it currently was. It would become a mutual, loving union, and through that union, the two of them would start to repopulate this empty land together. It was a thought that filled the hero with hope for the future, a future where nothing could break through their happiness, not even the threat of corruption. And as he let the idea sink in, Link realized that it was perhaps the best reason he had to keep fighting it. If he resisted and overcame the corruption of the demon, then he'd get to have that future with Zelda. And at the moment, that was the most perfect future he could possibly imagine.

The couple decided to sit on the hill overlooking the field to watch the sunset over the desert to the west. As twilight arrived, the untouched landscape took on a shadowy orange glow as the fading light of the dying day covered both of them in its warmth.

"I'm so glad we decided to stay on the surface together..." Zelda said to Link as they watched the sun sink ever lower. "I love it down here..."

"And I love you..." the hero said warmly as the girl placed her head in his lap and looked up into the skies above, which were painted in a dazzling array of blues, violets, oranges and pink.

"Goddesses, I never get tired of hearing you say that," she said, closing her eyes blissfully. "I love you too, and I'm pretty sure that I always have..."

Link was about to offer a reply when a sudden, very familiar voice pervaded his thoughts with one simple command: " _Slay the goddess..._ " Immediately, the hero knew that this malicious, bloodthirsty voice belonged to Majora, and that the demon was making another attempt at corrupting him, once again at a very inopportune time. As the cold voice of the demon repeated this command over and over to him, the hero forced his eyes to look away from Zelda and instead set them on a tight gaze towards the empty fields ahead, using every once of willpower that he had to resist it.

 _"Listen to your master, hero..."_  Majora taunted him from the depths of his mind.  _"I command you to murder her_!"

Link closed his eyes tightly as the demon's voice grew louder and more malevolent, trying to block out its already strong influence. Thankfully, Zelda hadn't noticed his struggle yet, as she was entranced by the beauty of the sunset afar off. " _Kill her_!" Majora practically screeched to him, and this time, the hero was absolutely determined in his resolve against it.

"No!" he opposed it firmly out loud, though he had meant to keep the thought in his mind. The girl glanced up at him and frowned as the hero realized that she had heard him loud and clear, though she had no idea about the demon trying to corrupt him.

"No what?" she asked in confusion. "Link, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he was quick to say as the demon continued to cloud his thoughts. "Its... its nothing."

"Are you sure?" Zelda asked in concern as she sat up.

"Yeah," the hero nodded as he rose to stand up. "I... I'll be right back..." He said, turning to head back into the woods behind them, despite the pain that was already beginning to swell up inside of his chest.

"Where are you going?" she asked worriedly, having a feeling that something was wrong.

"Nowhere," Link said as calmly as he could, trying his best to hide the pain. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise."

"Well then, why can't I come with you?" the girl continued to press, wanting answers.

"Because you can't!" he said sharply, starting to feel overwhelmed by both the pain and the demon's pressing influence. But the moment he saw Zelda's stunned face, he immediately regretted getting harsh with her. He had never, ever, raised his voice at her in anger before. Had he really been driven to it by the corruption that he seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into? He simply stood there for a moment, ignoring both the pain and the corruption as he realized that he had hurt his best friend and the one he loved on an emotional level, something that was much deeper than any physical pain. And he simply couldn't take that fact or the clear pain in her lovely blue eyes. He turned and ran as fast as he could back into the darkened woods, wanting to get out of her piercing, saddened gaze as soon as possible.

Zelda simply watched him as he escaped her yet again, remaining silent and still as she tried to fight back her pressing tears. She knew that something was wrong with him; that something was happening to him and that it was starting to change him somehow. But whatever was causing it, she knew that he wouldn't tell her for some reason. She wanted to know exactly what it was, so she could help him in any way she could, but at the moment, she was too despondent to even follow him into the woods. Everything had been so perfect between them until now. All she really wanted as she sat in the loneliness of the sunset was to have that perfection once again. And, to have the hero that she fell in love with back from whatever was happening to him.

Meanwhile, Link continued to crash through the forest, simply trying to get as far away from Zelda as he could just in case he really did fall into another spell of corruption. His mind was in a distant, cloudy haze as the demon's voice began to grow even louder and more controlling. He was shivering, despite every part of his body feeling like it was on fire. Groaning in agony, the hero stopped running as legs began to grow weak. He clumsily collapsed against a nearby tree as the world around him started to get darker with each passing second.

 _"Still you continue to resist_?" Majora hissed at him. " _You really are stubborn, hero... But you will find that I am equally as resilient..."_

A sharp, strong wave of extreme pain washed over Link as he clung onto the tree tightly, trying to push the agony away. "N-no..." he moaned in misery as the demon simply laughed at his suffering. It felt as though his chest wound was being torn open all over again and he cried out loudly, tears of pain threatening to fall from his eyes. Unbeknownst to him however, Zelda, who was still sitting on her spot on the hill clearly heard him and without a moment's hesitation, she started racing back into the woods in an attempt to find him, knowing that he was either in pain or in trouble, or both.

" _Does it hurt too much, hero_?" Majora cooed cruelly. " _You know you could find relief from your pain so easily... if you just stop fighting..."_

Link set his gaze on the ground in determination, clenching his fists as he continued to resist, despite the pain that seemed to be tearing him apart. He didn't care if this agony would end if he succumbed to corruption. He still intended to fight it with every fiber of his being until he was free from it once and for all. He was going to resist not only for his own sake, but for Zelda's sake as well. "No!" he proclaimed firmly, shakily rising to stand up and ignoring the twisting pain as much as he could. "I don't care how strong you think you are, I will  _never_  stop fighting you!"

The demon screeched in anger as the hero felt himself being gradually released from another spell of corruption. " _You foolish hero_!" it hissed as its voice started to fade out of his mind. " _You can't keep this up forever! I will corrupt you eventually, no matter what! And when I do, then both the Spirit of the Hero and the Blood of the Goddess will be mine!"_

As Majora's voice faded away into nothingness, Link let out a sigh of relief, knowing that even though the demon's threat still stood, he was free from its corruption for the moment. He let himself collapse against the tree in sheer exhaustion as his chest continued to pound in pain, but he ignored it as he looked up into the low, dimming light breaking through the trees above him. He sat there for a moment or two, until Zelda's voice calling out for him worriedly broke through the near silence of the forest. He was too weary and worn out to send her a reply so he remained still as he closed his eyes and fell into a stupor.

"Link?!" the girl called out once more as she finally broke into the clearing where the hero was. And when she spotted him, she almost burst into tears when she saw his condition. She was almost certain that he was unconscious as she approached him and saw that he did not stir, but what bothered her even more was the fact that the front of his tunic was soaked red with blood. She knelt down beside him and gently touched his face, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek to let him know that she was there.

"Link...?" she whispered as she gingerly placed her hand across his chest. "Can you hear me?" The hero slowly opened his eyes with a soft groan and looked over at her, feeling extremely weak from his mental battle against the demon.

"Zelda..?" he muttered tiredly with a slight smile, comforted by her presence.

She nodded and returned his smile as she took his hand. "You're bleeding..." she informed him as he followed her gaze down to his chest. "What happened to you?"

Too exhausted to come up with any kind of excuse, Link simply shrugged as he closed his eyes once more. Zelda frowned, still full of questions for him, but she could tell by looking at him that he was much too weak to answer them at the moment. And so, she wordlessly helped him to his feet and let him lean on her for support as the two of them began their long trek back to the Sealed Temple for the night. However, neither of them had any idea that there had been several sets of prying eyes watching the entire display and taking in every piece of information they could get that would aid them in their developing plans.

* * *

The moon already hung high in the dark skies as Link and Zelda finally made it back to the temple. Along the way, the hero had fallen in and out of bouts of consciousness and the girl grew continuously more concerned about him as she guided them both out of the dark forest. She theorized that something must have attacked him when he ran off into the woods and whatever it was, it must have fled before she found him. She didn't really care what it could be; she was more concerned about his deteriorating condition. Not only was he bleeding, but he was burning up and shivering at the same time. Zelda surmised that his unseen wound was bringing on a fever, one that she really had no idea how to treat.

As they entered the temple, she helped the hero ease himself down to sit against one of the stone walls before kneeling down at his side and resting for a moment. She almost fell asleep right then and there, but was roused the moment she heard Link moan softly. Without a word, she moved to sit in front of him, taking both of his hands as he opened his eyes to look at her tiredly.

"Hey," she said softly, giving his hands a slight squeeze. "Are you OK?"

He nodded, even though he felt sore, exhausted and sick. "Yeah..." he said in a barely audible whisper. "With you here, I'm OK."

She smiled slightly, filled with both love and pity for him. "Link, are you able to take your shirt off? I need to see your wound..."

Though he was inclined to, the hero didn't argue with her. It took some doing, he managed to slip his shirt off so she could see his bear chest. "Oh goddesses..." Zelda gasped in shock as she examined it. The blood was coming from the wound that the Fierce Deity had given him, which had somehow opened itself up once again. The thick red liquid covered his chest, making the girl even more worried about him.

"Is it bad?" Link asked, even though he knew it was. Majora had no doubt somehow opened the cut that Terminus had sealed during its last attempt at corrupting him. But that had been hours ago; now the wound had bled out a great deal and was painful, but nothing more. Zelda, however, knew how life threatening such an injury could be if left untreated.

"No..." she said calmly, though she knew she was lying. "Its not that bad... All it needs is a little love... Don't worry... I'll take care of it... And, I'll take care of you..."

"Thank you..." the hero sighed contentedly, leaning his head back against the wall and relaxing.

Zelda cracked a small smile as she got to work. Taking some bandage and cloth from the first aid kit that the pair had brought down to the surface from Skyloft, she cleaned up most of the blood before wrapping his wound up horizontally. He was asleep for most of the process, which made her job a bit easier. Once she was finished dressing the wound, she let him lie down and get to sleep fully as she sat beside him for quite a while, humming softly as she kept a cool, wet cloth placed against his feverish forehead. But it didn't take too long for her own eyes to grow heavy and within a short amount of time, she had fallen asleep right beside him in the dense silence of the ancient temple.

However, the rest of the night did not go on peacefully. Unbeknownst to both of them, the corruption of the demon was flaring up inside of the hero once again, and this time, it came completely without warning. Link was totally unaware of Majora taking command of his movements, and even if he had been, he would have been too exhausted to really fight against it. Under the demon's unabridged control, the hero rose from his slumber and took the Great Fairy's Sword, which was not too far away from where he and the girl had been sleeping. And, he slowly began to move towards where she was still peacefully resting, unknowing and unaware of what was really happening. However, thanks to the fact that she was a light sleeper, Zelda heard Link's quiet movements just in time. She drowsily opened her eyes and looked over to where he had been sleeping to find the spot empty. Her eyes widened in complete shock and terror however, when she looked up to see the hero standing directly over her, his expression blank, his blue eyes distant and his sharp sword poised to end her life.

"Link!" she screamed fearfully, her desperate voice echoing throughout the large temple. Upon hearing her cry out for him, the hero gasped and opened his eyes wide, immediately returning to himself. It took him less than a second to see the position that his sword was in and when it hit him that he had fallen victim to another spell of corruption, he tossed the blade aside and broke eye contact with Zelda, not bearing the fear and confusion clearly showing on her face. The realization of what he had almost done was too much for him to take. He had almost killed her, and this time he hadn't even known that he had entered another bout of corruption until it was almost too late. What if she hadn't called out for him when she did? What if he had actually followed through all the way? He couldn't stand to even think such dark thoughts. But as he met the girl's silent, wondering glance once more, he felt more guilty than ever. Guilty for lying to her, guilty for making her worry, and guilty for putting her life in danger simply by being around her. And so, overwhelmed by such feelings, the hero hurried out of the temple's side door as quickly as he could, hoping to save her life simply by putting a distance between the two of them, as much as he didn't want to.

Zelda sat there, stunned with many emotions as she watched him flee from her yet again. The strongest emotion of all of them was dread. Even though he had almost killed her, she knew that it wasn't his fault. As much as she pitied his obvious pain and anxiety, she knew well that something was very wrong with him and this time, she was going to find out what it was, no matter what. And so, she hurried out after him into the cool night air, hoping that she'd be able to simply keep up with him this time.

As Zelda pursued Link though the dark, presumably empty woods alone, she was unaware that both her and her hero were under tight surveillance by two separate groups once again. And as one of these small groups kept a close eye on the couple from the shadows, they whispered amongst themselves about the situation that was unfolding before their eyes.

"Mistress Veress..." one of the members of the small group said to their leader, who had joined them in their watch this time. "As you can see the goddess is alone and the hero is unarmed. Now would be an excellent opportunity..."

"Still your tongue, Miu," the leader, Veress, admonished the young man who stood at her side. "We must be patient. After all, the hero appears to be very unstable at the moment, mentally and physically. Mind you, we still do not know what is wrong with him, but we could use it to our advantage..." From her vantage point high up in the branches of the trees, she looked towards the hero's direction as he continued to try and escape from the girl. "And who knows? After that little spectacle just now in the temple, anything could happen. If we're lucky, then he might just kill her for us."

Her companions snickered softly amongst themselves as they continued to observe the two. However, as Veress looked out across to the trees on the other side of the pathway that cut through the woods, she spotted another set of red eyes looking directly at her from there. Her expression darkened as she returned their piercing glare and she turned to briefly face her followers. "All of you, stay here and continue to watch the hero and the goddess," she commanded and they all nodded obediently. "I must take care of something..." Leaping seamlessly within the shadows, she easily cleared the distance between the two thickets without being seen. She grinned darkly as she landed within the adjacent patch of woods, especially as another figure stepped into view.

"Sheik..." Veress bowed to the other Sheikah who stood in front of her, though there was slight mocking in her tone.

"Veress," Sheik said firmly, acknowledging her show of respect, even though she knew it was not sincere. "What are you doing here? Watching over her grace is not your charge. I thought I assigned you to be in charge of watching the village tonight."

"You did," Veress said with a smirk. "But nothing ever happens there, as you well know. Remember back when we were kids and you used to get so afraid when we were up for village watch? You were always so careful, Sheik, so cautious. How pathetic..."

Sheik glared at her softly, not letting her words sting. "Your personal problems with me aside, you sill haven't answered my question," she said, her piercing red gaze unchanging. "Why are you out here?"

"Well if you must know, I'm simply helping you out, Sheik..." the other Sheikah lied. "You have to admit that it is necessary... Keeping an eye on the goddess isn't as easy as it used to be when Impa was around, is it?"

Sheik looked away from Veress's teasing gaze, not wanting to dwell on a topic that was very personal to her. "It's not because of Impa's absence that I'm worried..." she admitted quietly.

"Well of course not," Veress said with sincerity. "You've certainly noticed too, haven't you? Ever since the two of them have returned from the lost woods, the hero's been a bit... off... hasn't he?"

Sheik sighed, casting a long glance towards the hero as he headed for the large tree that rested within the center of Faron Woods. "He has been acting strange lately... I do fear for the goddess's safety if such behavior continues..."

"And if it gets out of hand?" Veress pressed, her red eyes alight with hidden malice. "What do you intend to do then?"

Sheik was silent for a long minute before turning back to the other Sheikah with an authoritative look in her scarlet eyes. "That is none of your concern," she said firmly. "When the time comes, I will take care of it. It is my charge to ensure the goddess's safety and I will do what I must to carry my duty out, no matter what. And that is all you need to know. Now if you don't mind, we both have duties that we must be getting back to, Veress."

With her final command relayed, Sheik faded seamlessly into the shadows, leaving Veress to make wicked smirk as she returned to her companions. "Sheik does not suspect a thing," she reported triumphantly. "She claims that she will do anything it takes to keep Hylia safe, but even she won't stand a chance against our power..." She was silent for a moment as she watched the girl finally locate the hero, who had scaled up the great tree a little bit to sit on one of its higher ledges. "My brothers and sisters..." she said darkly, keeping her eyes on the couple. "I believe that the time is nigh... Our preparations are finally complete... Let us not wait any longer... The next time the opportunity presents itself, we will strike!"

* * *

Though Zelda didn't see Link for the longest time as she walked through the woods, she managed to spot him as he approached the clearing that surrounded the large tree within the center of the woods. The two of them had climbed up the tree several times using several well-placed notches they had made in the wood to make scaling it easier. She slipped out of sight as she watched him climb up to a thick ledge about halfway to the top and when she thought he couldn't see her, she followed after him.

She slowly and silently moved around to the other side of the ledge, to where the hero sat with his back turned to her, looking out across the vast forest despondently. She took in a deep breath as she unceremoniously moved to sit down beside him, neither of them saying or word, or even glancing at the other for quite some time as they took in the serenity of the night. How strange it was that only the previous night, they had stood miles above and proclaimed their love for one another in complete happiness in bliss, but now they sat miles below, dread and angst filling both of them.

"Link?" Zelda asked, wanting to get right to the point for once.

"Yes?" he responded quietly, still avoiding eye contact with her.

"I know that something is wrong with you..." she said, looking up into the moonless, yet starry sky. "And I want to know what it is, because I know I can help you with it... But I also know that you won't tell me... Right?"

"Zelda..." the hero sighed, remembering Terminus's words clearer than ever before. "I... I don't even know what it is..." he lied, and the moment he did, even more guilt filled him. How much longer would he have to keep this charade up, simply to keep her happy? It was so hard to keep it to himself. He wanted to tell her so badly and let everything be out in the open, like he used to tell her everything when they were little. He wanted to be free from the lies almost as much as he wanted to be free from the threat of corruption, but he knew that he couldn't tell her, at least not yet. And so, the easiest thing to do would be to feign ignorance for the time being. But he knew that he'd have to tell her soon enough, so that if he really did loose himself to corruption, then at the very least, he wouldn't be leaving her without the answers she craved.

The girl frowned as she moved closer to him, taking his hand. "This has been going on ever since we returned from Termina..." she mused, trying to get to the bottom of this for both of them. "Maybe we could go back and get Terminus's help tomorrow."

"Zel, we don't have to..." Link said, knowing that Terminus knew as well as he did exactly what was wrong with him.

"But we do, Link..." Zelda said, looking at him sadly. "I'm so worried about you... I want to fix whatever's wrong so that we can be happy... together..."

The hero couldn't help but smile upon hearing this, even though he knew there was no easy way to fix this. But perhaps it would be easier for Terminus to explain everything to Zelda rather than him trying to. Maybe the heartbreak wouldn't be as bad if she got the bitter news from her sister rather than her hero. "Ok..." he agreed a moment later. "We'll go..." He was silent for a moment however as he finally looked towards her, finding a small shred of hope in her beautiful eyes. And at that moment, he realized that he had to give her some form of reassurance, to make up for all of the turmoil and worry he had put her through within the past several hours. "But Zelda..." he said, taking both of her hands into his.

"Yes?" she asked with a small smile.

"I need you to know that no matter what, I still love you.." he said, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into a tender, comforting embrace.

"Oh Link..." she sighed contentedly as her worry started to wash away. "I love you too... No matter what..."


	8. Chapter 8: Enemies of the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Link and Zelda begin to head off to Termina once more, a spell of corruption falls over Link in which he minorly injures Zelda. Ashamed of what he has unintentionally done, the hero runs away from the girl once more, hoping to go somewhere where he can't hurt, but as he's doing so, he's attacked and defeated by Veress, a former Sheikah and leader of a group of rebels who now oppose Hylia. Zelda intervenes at just the right moment and saves Link's life, but at the cost of her own freedom. The girl is captured by the rebels, who take her to their underground stronghold and leave the injured hero for dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Now the plot finally kicks into motion! Here we have the first interactions between Link and Zelda and our main antagonist (aside from Majora), Veress!!! We also have a lot of angst, which certainly helps both the action and the drama of this chapter along! :D

_Chapter 8: Enemies of the Goddess_

Zelda frowned uneasily as she glanced up at the Triforce while standing on the hands of the Statue of the Goddess in the early morning air. She was filled with dread for two reasons: the first was centered around her ongoing worry for Link, but the second came from a new source entirely. The girl took in a deep breath as she glanced out across the forest behind her. The wind felt strange for some reason as it blew by her and the skies overhead were oddly grey and cloudy instead of their usual clear blue and sunny. She could feel something in the air, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. But all the same, she raised her guard, just in case it was a cause for alarm.

Looking towards the Triforce once more, Zelda slowly took out the Ocarina of Time that Terminus had given her and held it in her hands, noticing how the glow of the golden relic reflected on its blue surface. She remembered what the goddess of Terminus had told her about the instrument when she had given it to her: " _The crest of the golden power is a sign that the goddesses intended for the Ocarina of Time and the Goddess's Harp to be together from their creation. They gave it to me ages ago, in the hopes that the two of us would reunite and that both instruments would be used to protect the Triforce. The people of this land no longer have access to the golden relic, and I don't think they ever will again. Now the Triforce rests in your land, Hylia. My hope is that this gift will help you keep it from falling into the wrong hands_..." Zelda realized that, in the midst of all of her uncertainty, perhaps the ocarina and the harp could help her take at least one of her many pressing concerns off her mind.

The girl solidified her idea in her mind as she caught sight of Link's Loftwing flying directly overhead, bearing the hero on its back. Leaping off the bird, he landed on the statue's hands near Zelda and greeted her with a silent nod, still feeling guilty for the foreboding events of the previous night.

Instead of giving him a weary and grief-filled look like he thought she would, she smiled invitingly and greeted him warmly. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully, as though nothing had happened at all last night. "I'm glad you're here. I was wondering if you could help me with something before we left."

Link eased up, letting go of his dread about the situation as a whole for the moment upon seeing that Zelda had done the same. "Sure," he said cooly. "What is it?"

Zelda held the Ocarina of Time out to him with one hand, while pulling her harp out with the other. "I was hoping you could help me play a duet so we could strengthen the Triforce's seal."

"Why?" he asked, taking the small wind instrument. "Is it weakening?"

"No..." the girl shook her head as she glanced up towards the golden relic. "But... I'd feel a lot better if we made it stronger than it is... I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling like something bad is going to happen soon..."

"You mean something worse than everything that's already happened?" the hero muttered despondently as he glanced away from her. She frowned as she looked back to him, placing her free hand on his shoulder consolingly.

"Hey..." she said with a comforting smile. "Its going to be ok... We'll go and get Terminus's help, and everything will go back to the way it was before... I promise."

Link returned her smile half-heartedly, knowing that she would never be able to fulfill that promise. As Terminus had told him, there was really nothing that could be done about the corruption that threatened to overtake him. It already seemed that with each spell of it he was swept into he was falling deeper and deeper into something that he wouldn't be able to escape forever. Going back to Termina would prove to be nothing more than a waste of time that it would ultimately end with Zelda discovering what he should have kept a secret from her all along. But he knew that it was too late to change her mind now, especially after everything that had happened last night. She was determined to get answers, even if those answers would certainly break her heart. "Alright," the hero said, positioning the ocarina to play. "Then we'd better hurry."

Zelda nodded solemnly as she poised her harp. "Ok then," she said, focusing her gaze on the golden triangles. "Follow after me." She closed her eyes and began strumming the Ballad of the Goddess as Link repeated her on the ocarina. The two formed a pleasant sounding duet of the melody as a soft blue glow formed around the Triforce, signifying that a new seal was being crafted for it, one that was much stronger and more durable than the last. When their song ended on a harmonious crescendo, that glow flashed and the new seal was formed, ready to stand against all those who might try to steal the sacred power for themselves.

Placing her harp aside, the girl looked out towards the forest and strained her eyes to see any irregularities about it, feeling that something was definitely off about it. The hero noticed her investigative gaze and glanced towards the woods with her, curious to know what she was seeing. "What is it?" he asked her quietly, knowing that she was focusing intensely.

"I wish I knew..." she said, her eyes not moving away from the forest. "Its like... I can sense something hiding out there, lurking in the shadows... And, while I can't be too sure... it feels like a dark presence..."

"Then we should go find out what it is," Link said, getting ready to leap off the statue. He knew that Zelda was rarely ever off the mark about such premonitions thanks to her divine powers and if there really was a threat of danger hiding within the forest somewhere, he wanted to take care of it as soon as possible so it would be one less thing he'd have to worry about.

Zelda was quick to grab his arm and stop him before he could dive off. "Not until we get you some help," she said firmly.

Link took both of her hands in his and smiled somewhat sadly. "I can't wait, Zel..." he said patiently "Besides, I'm not that important..."

"You are important..." she said, resting her head against his chest. "To me..."

The hero was silent for a moment, unable to come up with an argument for this. He was touched that she cared so much for him, despite the fact that there was really nothing that could help him. It made him feel all the more guilty for lying to her, even if it was a necessity. He was tempted to tell her everything right then and there to just get it all over with and save them both the trip, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't cause her any more pain and emotional sorrow than he already had. And so he finally relented, showing that he agreed with her by giving her a small kiss on the forehead. Without another word, the two leaped off the statue and landed on the ground to prepare for their return to Termina. However, neither of them could see the prying eyes that hid within almost every shadow nearby, watching their every move as they waited for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Link and Zelda walked through the woods at a steady pace, both of them in a stated silence. They had little to talk about at the moment, but they both had much on their minds. Aside from her strong concern for the hero, the girl was also still worried about the Triforce. What if there really was an evil hidden out there, seeking to lay their hands upon the golden relic? While there hadn't been any disturbances on the surface since the destruction of Demise and his followers, she still felt uneasy. Zelda knew that the special senses that she had gained along with the goddess's memories were trying to tell her something, but whatever it was, it was very unclear to her. And though she knew it was a risk to leave the surface and the Triforce unguarded even for a few hours was risky, she was determined to get Link the help he needed and deserved first, even if he didn't want it. Even aside from the fact that she wanted things to return to normal, she also knew that if this unknown threat did exist, she would need his help to take care of it.

At the same time, Link was also filled with anxiety about the unfolding situation. As had been proven the previous night, the demon's corruption was not only pressing and strong, but it was also erratic and unpredictable. He knew well that he could fall into another spell of corruption at literally any time and breaking out of it easily wasn't a guaranteed thing. Majora was clearly pushing him to kill Zelda, but the hero couldn't help but wonder why. Was it simply to leave him with no reason left to resist corruption or did the demon have some other hidden motive? Whatever it's insane plans were, Link realized that clearly it was becoming too dangerous to keep Zelda ignorant about everything. He had no idea how she would react to the news, but almost definitely wouldn't be good. She could be heartbroken about what was going to happen to him, angry over the fact that he had lied to her about something so important, or resolved to fix something she could do nothing to change. And the more the hero thought about it, the more he didn't want to delay the inevitable. He had to tell her, to leave her with no more confusion or questions, before it was too late.

"Zelda, wait," Link said, gently grabbing the girl's hand to stop her in her tracks.

"What is it, Link?" she asked, turning to him and raising a curious eyebrow at him.

The hero took in a deep breath as he looked down, avoiding eye contact with her dark blue gaze. "There's something important that I have to tell you..." he said, trying to formulate his explanation.

She said nothing but simply gave him a questioning look that told him to continue. Looking to her once more, Link closed his eyes and prepared to begin. "Zelda..." he said slowly. "I-" Once more, he was cut off by a new wave of pain rushing through his chest, stronger than any he had experienced before. Unable to stop the corruption coming over him once more, he cried out in agony loudly as he collapsed to the ground, much to Zelda's surprise and worry.

"Link!" she shouted fearfully as she kneeled down beside him and put her arms around him, helping him pull himself up to a sitting position. "What's wrong?! Is it happening again?!" She shook him frantically, recognizing the signs from the previous night. She knew that she had to do everything she could to help him out of it, but she had no idea where to even start.

The girl continued to hold onto him as the hero languished in pain, his chest wound tearing itself open again and his body wracked with feverish shivers and sweats. Majora's sadistic voice rang out louder than ever within his mind, pressing its influence more than it ever had before. " _Yes... That's right, hero_..." it cooed evilly as Link felt everything begin to grow numb both physically and mentally. " _Succumb to the darkness... You cannot escape it... Fighting it will only cause you more suffering..."_

The demon cast another wave of intense pain throughout the hero and he cried out once more as Zelda wrapped her arms around him even tighter, trying to bring him comfort with her presence. "N-no..." he audibly begged in absolute misery to the demon. "Please... S-stop..."

"Stop?" the girl asked with deep pity, having heard him and believing that he was talking to her. "Stop what? Link, what's wrong?! Please, tell me!" By this point, she was almost on the verge of tears with worry for him and she wanted nothing more than to be able to heal him, even though she didn't know how.

 _"You know as well as I do that you want nothing more than the pain to end_..." Majora continued to taunt him. " _And there is only one way to end it... Relent... Stop your useless fighting, hero... Its so much easier to just... give up..."_

 _Give up_... those softly-said words repeated themselves over and over in the hero's mind as he fell deeper and deeper into corruption. The pain, both physically and mentally was just too much for him to bear and as his mind fell into a haze, he unknowingly heeded the words of the demon, loosing complete control of everything all at once.

"Link!" Zelda continued to call out as the hero fell limp in her arms. Her pressing tears finally began to stream down her cheeks as she cried out in desperation, knowing that they would be getting no help from anyone since they were really the only ones in the immediate area. Or so she thought.

As Zelda began to think that Link had fallen into unconsciousness, he suddenly stiffened up and seemed to awaken. But when he opened his eyes, the girl noticed something extremely unnerving about them. Not only were they distant and unfocused, but they almost appeared to be glazed over and his already light blue eyes were even lighter than usual, to the point that they almost seemed to be white. His pupils also took on a very pale color and as Zelda gazed into them in both fear and wonder, she realized that, at least for the moment, her hero was lost to whatever was happening to him once more. She quickly scrambled to her feet and backed away from him, afraid that he'd attempt to hurt her once more. No more than a second after she had stepped away, Link also rose to his feet slowly and unnaturally, as if he wasn't moving on his own. The girl kept her eyes locked onto him as he took a step towards her, her heart pounding in adrenaline and dread.

"Link!" she shouted as she continued to move away from him wearily, though he followed her every step. "Link, please! Snap out of it! I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to wake up, now!" Despite the fact that she was practically screaming, her pleas fell on deaf ears. It was like the hero couldn't hear a word she said, much to her sorrow.

Eventually, Zelda backed herself up into a large tree and much too late she realized that she was cornered. Her eyes were wide as Link continued his approach and all too quickly, bridged the small gap between them. The girl was at a complete loss for words as the hero pushed her into the tree roughly and smashed her shoulder against it, pinning her by to the wood of the tree by it using his strong hand. She struggled to free herself from his grip, especially as she watched him draw the Great Fairy's Sword and poise it in a position to strike, but it was no use. She was trapped, most certainly about to die at the hands of her beloved hero. It was simply too much for her to bear. With a slow, grieved breath, she lowered her head so she wouldn't have to watch him bring the sword down against his will. This was the last way she wanted to die, but it seemed to be happening and the situation was completely out of her control. And so, she glanced up at her hero's cold, emotionless face and let her tears fall freely as she gave him her final goodbye. "Link..." she whispered morosely, remembering how happy she had been only a few nights before with him as they proclaimed how they felt to each other, memories that were long gone now. "I... I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you... This... this isn't you... I know you would never do this... Because... because you love me... and... I love you..."

The hero still had his sword raised, but he didn't bring it down after she said this. The girl stared at him intensely, wondering what he was waiting for until she noticed that his sword hand was shaking. She took in a sharp gasp of surprise, realization and hope as he closed his eyes tightly and lowered his head, apparently fighting off whatever had overtaken him. Unbeknownst to Zelda, Link had heard her final words and they had filled him with a renewed desire to fight the demon harder than he ever had before. Majora pressed its dark influence hard against him, but the hero continued to resist. All the while, the girl stood in a stunned state, still pinned to the tree as she watched and prayed that her hero could make it out of this.

 _"You infernal hero_!" Majora screamed in rage inside of the hero's mind. " _You will pay for such insubordination, and so will SHE!"_

Despite the demon's warning, Link continued to struggle against the corruption, knowing that if he didn't, Zelda would be the one who would suffer. But Majora still had a strong hold over him physically, even if he had broken free mentally. And under this tight control, the demon forced the hero's hand. Slowly, he began to bring the sword down towards the girl against his will, resisting the movement as hard as he could, but ultimately failing. Zelda let out a sharp, pained gasp as the sharp sword touched her free shoulder blade and began to dig into her flesh slowly, drawing blood. She let out a soft cry as she tried to pull away from it, but couldn't thanks to Link still holding her down.

However, upon hearing her pained cry, the hero's resistance grew even more until he shattered the demon's influence all at once. He opened his eyes wide as he gasped, being drawn back into full control of himself. And the very first thing he noticed was that the tip of his sword was still dug into Zelda's shoulder as she watched him with worried, tearful eyes. Without any further hesitation, he quickly slipped the sword out of her skin as painlessly as he could for her and relinquished his harsh grip on her. Neither of them said anything as they gazed into each other's eyes in sorrow, fear and dread.

Zelda slowly clutched her shoulder to quell the light flow of blood and looked down, unable to find any words to say. She was certainly glad that he was returned to normal, but for how long? This was the third time as far as she knew that something like this had happened. She knew that they might not be as lucky the next time and it could end with one of them, if not both, loosing their lives. Now more than ever, she knew that they had to hurry to get Terminus's help, if she could even help them at all.

At the same time, Link stood still, catching his lost breath and simply trying to recover and cope with what had just happened. He unceremoniously dropped his blood-stained blade to the ground as he looked away from Zelda, knowing that he had almost killed her this time. And even more than that, he had actually physically wounded her, something he had vowed to never do. The demon had taken complete and total control over him, and he had been too weak to break free from it until it was almost too late. For the first time, he began to doubt whether he could actually overcome this corruption once and for all. Link knew that if he failed, not only would he loose himself once and for all, but the demon would also force him to kill Zelda. He wanted to fight it, but with each spell of corruption that he fell into, it became increasingly more difficult to. The possibility of him breaking free from it forever was growing more and more slim, but he couldn't let her know that. He had already put her through enough. The chances of him hurting her or worse were just too high. He wasn't going to put her life in danger simply by being around her any longer. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he had to put a distance between them until he could either sort this out or be so far away from her that if he really did succumb to corruption, then he wouldn't be able to hurt her. And so, before she could protest, he backed away from her and then turned and ran out of the clearing they were in as fast as he could.

Zelda gasped as she saw him flee once more and she immediately started to chase after him. "Link!" she called out, trying to get him to stop so they could at least talk this time. "Wait!"

Link heard her clearly as he crashed through the deep woods, but he didn't stop or even bother to glance back. Instead he kept his focus on the path ahead of him, not even really caring where he was going but know that he had to get as far away as he could. He couldn't stop to explain it to her because he knew that she would refuse to let him go, even though he knew what he had to do for her sake. It was really the only think he could think of that could keep her safe. He could only hope that their separation wouldn't be permanent.

Eventually, Link made it to the edge of the forest that opened out into the field as Zelda's calls for him grew more and more distant. But he still continued to run, not wanting to leave any tracks by which she could follow him. However, he had only made it a few feet out of the woods when a sudden explosion rattled the ground directly in front of him, sending him flying back several feet violently. The mysterious blast created a vast amount of lingering dust and as the hero tried to pick himself up from it he suddenly felt excessively weak for some reason, as if the explosion had carried some sort of magical effect with it. He struggled to breathe and see clearly in the dust, but as it began to settle, he barely made out a figure leaping high into the air in an attempt to pounce on him with their weapons. Link rolled out of the way just in time as the figure landed, embedding their two knives into the ground in the spot where he had been. He rose to his feet and watched them warily as the figure also stood and he reached for his sword, which unfortunately wasn't there anymore.

As the dust finally cleared, his attacker's appearance became clear, as did the fact that they were not alone. A band of at least ten warriors of various genders, all armed with various weapons. The only things that they all had in common in their appearances were their piercing red eyes, lightly tanned skin and the conspicuous eye symbol that they all bore on their clothing. Their leader, the one who had initially attacked Link, was a young woman, thin, limber and clearly not much older than the hero himself. Like the rest of her companions, she had dark skin and deep, fierce red eyes, though one of them was covered by a thick bang of unbroken orange hair with a single silver highlight running down it. The rest of her hair was quite short, only reaching down to the back of her neck and she wore a dark violet midriff-bearing top bearing the eye symbol on it. Her pants were dark blue and reached down to her ankles and hanging along her red belt was a banner that bore an eye symbol that looked different from the original one. She stood firm before her followers, holding onto her matching sharp knives that shined as though they were made of gold. Her bitter red gaze locked onto the hero and she scowled viciously, angry that her sneak attack had failed.

"Who are you?" Link questioned her, taking up a defensive position despite the fact that he was unarmed and unprepared for a fight.

The young woman smiled wickedly, her crimson eye seeming to flash with violence. "Who are we?" she repeated with a slight snicker, glancing back to her followers. "Why, we're  _allies_  of her  _grace_..." Her sarcastic grin deepened as she raced forward on fast, light feet, both of her knives poised to run the hero through. He luckily had the wits about him to dodge her attack, but the woman didn't give up so easily. She snapped her fingers, sending her followers into action. They surrounded Link on all sides, their weapons positioned to attack him from every angle. He had been out of tighter spots before, but in all of those occasions he had been wielding a sword. The fact that he didn't have one, coupled with the fact that his chest wound was still causing him a significant amount of pain, made his chances of escape quite slim.

The group of warriors didn't even give him any time to strategize however, as they already began to rush for him all at once. The moved like lightning, pouncing upon the hero before he could even try to react. All of them used their deadly weapons to land at least one cut or minor injury upon him in one way or another. And while none of the cuts were that significant, the warriors apparently had some type of dark magic infused into their blades because with each hit was more painful to him than the last. They continued their assault and he was unable to do anything to stop them as he collapsed to his knees from the increasing pain.

"Enough!" their leader finally called out and the attack came to a grinding halt. The entirety of the group backed away from Link, clearing the way for the leader to approach him slowly with a malicious grin on her thin lips. "So," she sneered as she placed the tip of her knife under his chin and forced him to look up at her. "You're Hylia's precious, loyal, courageous little 'hero'... You don't look that impressive up close. You're just a boy!" She snickered cruelly and all of her followers joined in.

Link scowled at her, but quickly came up with an insult to send back at her. "Well, you're just a girl!" he said smartly. The young woman glared wickedly at him and he could clearly tell that he got the better of her.

"You must think you're pretty clever, huh hero?" she taunted him, slowly moving her knife down to his left arm. "You won't be so foolishly brazen when you see our true power!" She laughed coldly as she plunged her knife into the skin near his shoulder and ran it down the length of his arm slowly and torturously, the magic of the blade filling him with an unbearable burning sensation. Unable to keep quiet any longer, the hero cried out loudly in agony, a sound that Zelda clearly heard as she searched for him in the woods. It took her less than a second to know he was in trouble and she ran in the direction of his cry as fast as she could, wanting nothing more than to help him and ease his pain.

The young woman slipped her knife out of Link's arm and slowly moved to stand behind him while he continued to suffer from the lingering pain of both his new arm wound and his still bleeding chest. She raised her knife high into the air and flashed an evil smile that the hero did not see. And before he could turn around to see what she was doing, she brought the handle of the weapon down and smashed it into the back of his head roughly, knocking him down completely and throwing him into semi-consciousness. "Where's your beloved goddess now,  _hero_?" she said mockingly, positioning her knife high above him so she could plunge it into his exposed back for the final blow.

"I'm right here!" Zelda said firmly as she broke into the field, having already witnessed the woman strike him down from the woods. The young woman smiled with satisfaction as she watched the girl run to stand in between her and Link, protecting him from the deadly blade. "And if you want to kill him, then you're going to have to go through me."

The woman's grin deepened as she lowered her knife and took a step back. "Hylia..." she said smoothly. "What an honor it is to finally meet 'her grace' in the flesh..." She mockingly bowed before Zelda, showing no signs of respect as the rest of the group copied her, muttering curses against the goddess under their breaths.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, glaring suspiciously at their leader.

"You don't know?" the leader asked. "We are your loyal servants, Hylia..." she said sarcastically. "We are of the Sheikah tribe..."

Zelda glanced over every member of the group and noticed that they all bore the symbol of the Sheikah tribe on their clothing, but she still refused to believe them. "You are not Sheikah," she said, glaring at them. "The Sheikah were charged by the goddesses to help Hylia protect this land, not assault her chosen hero viscously. So who are you really, and what do you want?"

The young woman finally frowned as she glanced back to her followers. "I suppose you're right..." she said calmly. "We are not Sheikah... anymore. We broke away from your loyal little followers quite some time ago..."

"Why?" the girl asked warily, knowing that these people had to be considered as enemies.

"Because... we want two things: glory and power."

"And how do you intend to get them?" Zelda asked.

The woman smiled. "Firstly by taking the Triforce as our own and then making you pay for disregarding us," she explained.

"How did I disregard you?" Zelda asked in confusion. "I've never had anything but the deepest respect for your tribe. If it wasn't for Impa, I wouldn't even be alive now."

"I bet you would like to think that all of us are as noble as Impa was..." the woman said coldly. "But we're aren't. Some of us have much more ambition than our brethren. We aren't satisfied with simply living to serve you. Our purpose is so much more than that and we're going to make sure you know that."

Zelda glanced down, wondering why these former Sheikah were so bitter towards her when she really didn't do anything. And even more than that, why did they attack Link? Because he had been vulnerable? Because they wanted to make her suffer by seeing him in pain? Their plan didn't seem to make any sense to her but it filled her with dread nonetheless. It was obvious to her now that the dark presence she had sensed earlier had come from these rebels and she knew that they must have had control over some kind of evil power, whatever it might be. "So who are you?" she said directly to the young woman. "Are you the one in charge of all this?"

The woman smirked and nodded. "I am," she said with pride. "I was the first one to realize just how much of a tyrant you really are. My name is Veress."

"Why did you attack Link?" Zelda asked. "He isn't a part of this. Your problem is with me, not him."

Veress scowled down at the hero as he slowly began to stir back into consciousness. "But our problem is with your hero, Hylia..." she said hatefully. "We were supposed to be the ones to take on Demise for you, but then you decided to pick a random hero to do the job instead of us! Its only fair that he suffers just as much as you do for stealing away the glory that was so rightfully ours! And..." she said, starting to take a step closer towards the two of them as she raised her knives a bit. "If you'll move aside, I'll be able to finish the job that I just started."

"Wait!" Zelda cried out in desperation, knowing that this was no hallow threat. Veress had every intention of killing Link right then and there, and there was no way he could protect himself against it. Zelda wasn't about to sit by and just let it happen. She had to do something, but she had no idea what she could do at a moment like this. "Please. Don't hurt him," she said as calmly as she could, fighting back her fearful tears. "If you leave him alone... then... then... I'll do anything you want..."

Veress raised her eyebrows upon hearing this suggestion. "Your offer is quite tantalizing, Hylia..." she cooed evilly as she sheathed her knives and slowly moved to circle the girl and the hero. "Or should we call you  _Zelda_ now... But what could you possibly do for us that we'd want...? How about... breaking that little seal you cast over the Triforce earlier today, hm?"

Zelda's expression hardened, knowing that as much as she wanted to save Link's life, this was the one thing she absolutely couldn't do. "I can't..." she said, looking down in grief. "And I won't. I'm not just giving you the Triforce like that. But... anything else... anything at all, I will do it..."

As the girl made her entreaty to the rebel leader, the hero finally found his way back into consciousness, even though his mind was still in a haze and he was unable to really move, thanks to the paralyzing magic that Veress had cast over him earlier. But nonetheless, he had heard Zelda's voice nearby and with a quiet moan, he glanced up to look at her. "Zelda..." he muttered tiredly as the girl looked down at him with worry. She was tempted to lean down to his level, but she was afraid that Veress would try for a sneak attack on both of them is she did. So instead, she simply gave him a small smile of reassurance, though she was unable to hide the dread and sorrow in her eyes as she tried to work her way out of an impossible situation.

"Anything?" Veress asked, glancing down towards the hero as well. "So, not counting the Triforce, you would be willing to give up anything at all for your beloved hero?"

"Yes," Zelda nodded. "Anything."

Veress smirked darkly. "What a waste..." she scoffed.

"No its not!" she protested firmly. "He would make the same sacrifice for me! I know he would! And besides, I love him! So tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. Just spare him!"

Link had heard what she had said clearly and gained an understanding of the conversation. Zelda was willing to give up almost anything for him and though he knew that he would do the same for her, he couldn't let her do something like that. Especially if Veress and her followers sought the girl's life. "Zelda..." he moaned up to her again, louder this time as he tried his hardest to move but failed. "N-no..."

Zelda glanced down at him sadly, almost on the verge of tears. "I have to..." she mouthed to him before looking back to Veress with determination. "So... what do you want?"

Veress was silent for a moment before giving her a broad smile. "I know exactly what I want, Hylia..." she said, putting her hands behind her back. "But first, I'd like to make a little trade with you. The life of your hero for one of two options: the Triforce... or your freedom."

Zelda took in a deep breath as she weighed her options. "I won't let you have the Triforce," she said firmly. "And I never will... And I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"And so your only option seems quite clear... doesn't it, Zelda?" Veress asked with a triumphant grin.

The girl looked down to the hero behind her in grief that he returned in his own gaze. "Please..." he begged her softly, knowing that he wasn't worth her giving up her freedom for his sake. "Don't do this..."

Finally relenting, she kneeled down beside him and took his hand. "I have to..." she whispered back, finally letting a few tears spill down her cheeks. "For you..." She took in another deep breath as she rose to stand and face Veress once more. "Fine," she said in resignation. "I'll go with you..."

"You will go quietly?" Veress asked, crossing her arms. "And you won't fight?"

"I won't fight," Zelda nodded solemnly. "You have my word."

"And you have my word that I won't lay another finger on your dear hero..." Veress said with a cold grin. "See how easy that was, Hylia? You can actually be quite compliant when something you care about is on the line..."

Zelda sucked in a tearful breath as she realized exactly what she had just agreed to. She had basically sold herself into captivity, a captivity that would most likely be filled with awful torture and pain. And there would be a great chance that she would never be free again. But at the very least, she had done what she had to and had saved the two things that she absolutely had to protect. "Can I at least have one more moment before we... go...?" she asked, glancing down at Link again.

Veress scowled at both of them but nodded nonetheless. "I don't see why not," she said callously, turning her back to the two of them. "After all, you won't be seeing him for quite some time..."

Zelda wasted no time. She kneeled down beside her hero once more and took both of his limp hands into hers. "Zelda..." Link pleaded with her desperately. "Please. There's still time. You can still get out of this. Save yourself before its too late."

The girl shook her head and tried to press her tears back. "I can't, Link..." she said morosely. "You saved me more than once... Now I'm returning the favor the only way that I can... I'm so sorry..."

"No," he said, giving her hands a slight squeeze. "Don't be. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I couldn't protect you when you needed me to."

"We don't have time to blame each other now..." Zelda whispered, knowing how heartbroken they both were over the whole situation. "Right now I need you to listen carefully. I need you to take the harp and the Ocarina of Time and keep them safe," she hurriedly slipped both of the instruments into his gear bag, so Veress and her followers wouldn't find them. "Right now, they're the only things that can ensure the Triforce's safety. Please Link, protect the Triforce. Don't let them get their hands on it."

"I promise," he said firmly. "And I also promise that I will come find you. I don't care how much magic they have, I'll do anything it takes to save you."

"Oh Link..." Zelda said in grief. "I... I love you... Don't forget that..."

"I love you too," the hero said, wishing with all his heart that he could do anything at all to keep her from going with these scum. "And Zelda-"

"Time's up, your grace!" Veress's voice broke through whatever he was going to say as one of her followers grabbed Zelda roughly by the arm and started to drag her away. "Say goodbye!"

"Zelda!" Link called out after her, breaking through his strong paralysis to extend a hand out to her.

"Link!" Zelda called back, tears flowing down her cheeks as she took in perhaps her final glimpse of her beloved hero before the warrior that held onto her threw something down to the ground and disappeared with her on the breath of the small flash it created. Soon enough, the entirety of the group vanished in a similar manner until the only one left was Veress. She stood triumphantly over the hero, looking down at him in superiority.

Link glared up at her with hostility, wishing that he could move simply so he could strike her down for taking Zelda away from him. "You'll never get away with this," he hissed angrily. "If you hurt her, then I'll-"

"You'll what?" she interrupted him coldly. "Try to finish her off yourself like you did in the woods earlier? You know, for Hylia's supposedly 'strong, great' hero, you certainly are weak. Its almost not fair that I have to kill you..."

"But you promised her that you wouldn't!" he shouted, not trying to save himself but rather not wanting to let Zelda's selfless sacrifice be in vain.

"You really think that vow meant anything?" Veress cooed. "Please. You're both so gullible... But don't worry hero... I'll be fair. I think you've suffered enough, so I'll make this simple..." Before Link could say another word, the woman kicked him in the back of the head brutally, sending him into full unconsciousness. With a bloodthirsty grin, she raise one of her knives high into the air, but before she could plunge it into his back, another knife whizzed past her face, narrowly missing it. Veress jumped back, drawing her other knife as she watched another figure leap onto the scene from the forest.

"Ah..." Veress said as she watched the Sheikah land gracefully in between her and the hero. "Sheik... I was wondering when you were going to show up..."

"Veress!" Sheik shouted in raw fury. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Well, whatever I've done, you've clearly arrived far too late to stop me..." Veress grinned. "The only thing you prevented was the death of that useless hero, though that will happen sooner or later, I'm sure of that. But there's no way either of you can possibly help the goddess now..."

Sheik's scarlet eyes widened as she took in a sharp gasp. "What have you done with her grace?!" she demanded hotly.

"We've taken her away..." Veress explained coyly. "To someplace you'll never find her..."

"Why?" Sheik asked, barely able to contain her extreme anger and frustration. "Why are you doing this, Veress?"

"Why?" Veress repeated as her smile faded. "Because... I want what you can never give our tribe. Glory! Honor! Power! And the only way I can do that is to make Hylia and her hero see the error of their ways."

"You speak of honor?!" Sheik hissed, drawing out her long wooden staff in preparation to fight. "You don't know what honor is, Veress! You and those who blindly follow after you are a disgrace to our tribe! I have no choice but to banish you and all other traitors from the Sheikah tribe forever! If you come into our territory, you will be considered an enemy and we will not hesitate to strike you down on the spot!"

"Ha!" Veress laughed triumphantly. "You really think you can stop us, Sheik? Then you're just as much of a fool as the hero is! We have power unlike any you have ever seen before! And when we unleash it, then no one will be able to stand against our might!" She laughed wickedly as she vanished using the same method of her followers to parts unknown, leaving Sheik to stand before the unconscious hero.

The Sheikah sighed bitterly as her new adversary disappeared, knowing that for the first time ever, she had failed in her duty of protecting the goddess. It was a task that she had been charged with ever since she had been appointed to her position as the matriarch of her tribe. Great shame overcame her as she knew that there was really nothing she could do at the moment to undo what had been done. But, as she looked down to the injured hero at her feet, she knew the only thing she could do at the moment to carry out her duty in full.


	9. The Leader of the Sheikahs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a traumatizing nightmare in the wake of everything that has happened, Link awakens to find that he has been rescued and that his injuries have been treated by Sheik, the mysterious young leader of the Sheikahs who are still loyal to the goddess. Sheik begrudgingly agrees to allow Link to come with her to rescue Zelda, and the two unlikely allies set out from Kakariko Village to put an end to Veress's ambitions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Now we really get to meet Sheik, who is one of the best characters in this story! Now, of course, I must say that this Sheik has pretty much no connections to the Sheik from OoT, save for their same names, and she's basically an OC, but a good one! Enjoy her and her sarcastic, sassy, blunt ways!!! :D (basically, she's kinda like Midna :D

_Chapter 9: The Leader of the Sheikahs_

As the hero seemed to awaken, he found himself standing within the almost endless field, the skies overhead a dreamlike shade of blue. Glancing around his surroundings, Link eventually caught on to the sound of soft crying from not too far. Turning around, he found Zelda sitting on her knees a few feet behind him, her face buried into her hands as she sobbed heavily.

"Zelda!" Link called out worriedly to her as he began to hurry her way. She glanced up to look at him and let out a gasp of terror and shock.

"No!" she screamed in fright, scrambling to her feet and revealing her bloodstained stomach, her dress and skin torn open with a heavy cut. "Stay away! Don't come near me!"

"Zelda..." the hero said in complete surprise and grief as he stared at her possibly fatal wound and wondered where it could have came from. "What happened to you?!"

"You should know!" she shouted at him with contempt as she backed away from his approach. "After all, YOU did this to me!"

"What?!" Link exclaimed, knowing that this was claim preposterous. "I would never hurt you! You know that!"

"I thought I did, Link!" Zelda said, betrayal and sorrow showing in her dark blue eyes. "You told me that you loved me... Was that just a lie?! Did you ever really even care about me at all?!"

"Zelda," he said firmly, trying to stay calm for her sake. "I do love you!"

"Then how could you possibly do this to me!?" she cried, her face stained with tears. "I can never trust you again! You're nothing more than... than a monster!" With one final hate-filled glare, the girl turned from him and ran away as the field began to vanish into darkness and as she approached a familiar red eye symbol, her image faded completely, leaving the hero alone, confused and distraught.

"Zelda..." he muttered despondently, almost on the verge of tears. "No..."

" _So... it appears your beloved goddess is gone... yes, hero_?" Majora's sinister voice began to echo throughout the area. " _She spoke truly though... You certainly are a monster..."_

Link glared into the darkness around him, wanting nothing more than to rip the relentless demon to shreds for making Zelda think that he would ever hurt her. "I've had enough of this!" he shouted out in raw fury. "Leave us both alone!  _Now_!

The demon simply laughed tauntingly.  _"And where's the fun in that...?_ " it asked maliciously. " _I don't think you really understand yet, do you hero? The lives of you and your goddess matter little to me... You WILL murder her for me and then, you WILL be my slave for all eternity! Behold_!" Majora cackled as a reflective surface suddenly appeared directly before the hero, showing his mirror image. However, it only stayed normal for a moment as his image gradually took on the frightening appearance of the Fierce Deity. Link gasped and took a step away from it, telling himself that the warrior in the mirror was not him, but ultimately knowing that it was.  _"This is your future, hero_!" Majora shouted triumphantly. _"This is all you were ever destined to become!"_

"No!" Link protested strongly, looking away from his near-mirror image. "That's not me!"

" _Ah, but it is_..." the demon laughed sadistically. " _And you know that it is... Why do you struggle so much, hero? I could make you a god, strong enough to take down all those who stand in your way. Do you not want the limitless power I could grant you? Do you not want immortality and strength that you could never obtain as a mere mortal?"_

"Not if I have to use it serving you!" the hero shouted angrily, not even tempted to take the demon up on its vile offer.

" _You certainly are strong-willed, boy_..." Majora mused thoughtfully. " _The Spirit of the Hero that dwells within you resists me strongly, as does your own power... But it matters little. They will both fall to my might in due time... And once you succumb to my corruption, then I will make you pay for your foolish resistance. Everything you care about, everything you hold dear, including your beloved goddess, will be destroyed by your own hands. You will be feared and hated by those you love! Not that you will know it... By then, all of your thoughts and memories will be long gone, devoured by the darkness that you are quickly falling into. You know that resisting it is a waste of your waning strength..._ " As the demon spoke, Link felt something wrap itself around his entire body tightly, even though he couldn't see what it was. The strange force kept him from moving as it obscured his vision and began to suffocate him. " _You have so much potential, hero_..." Majora continued as the hero began to grow weaker and weaker. " _Why waste it in a simple existence of protecting the goddess? You are destined for so much more... Let me guide you to your fate... Together, we shall rule this land, and all lands_!"

In the mist of his clouded mind, Link began to feel compelled to listen to the words of the demon and let them sink in. For some reason, he began to see truth in them and found the offer tantalizing, though he didn't realize the Majora was actually taking control of his mind and forcing him to think in such a way. The promise of power and immortality suddenly sounded very pleasant to the hero as the demon continued to coax him in a soft and falsely gently voice. He began to fall into a semi-conscious, sedated spell as Majora continued to beckon him into corruption.

" _Yes_..." the demon whispered comfortingly as a bitter chill filled the hero's body. " _That's right... Come to me... I can make you more powerful than you could ever dream... All you have to do is give yourself to me..."_

Right before Link fell into total corruption however, a bright blue light flashed across the empty area, causing the demon to screech out in surprise and pain at its purity. "Ancient demon of Termina..." a new voice echoed across the area, admonishing Majora firmly. "Leave the soul of the hero alone... His destiny is not to fall into your corruption... Rather, it is to ensure the safety of the goddess and this land..."

" _No_!" Majora cried out angrily as its control over the hero began to waver. " _He will never be free! Your foolish attempts to save him will be futile, sword spirit! You cannot protect him from me forever!"_

The voice was silent for a moment before continuing. "You are correct..." it said calmly. "But I can protect him from you now..." The pure light flashed even brighter over the area as its strength drove the demon away. Link slowly regained control of his thoughts, though his movement was still restricted. The light dimmed down as it shone over him, comforting him with its bright warmth. "Master..." the familiar voice called out to him as a being appeared, floating in the midst of the light like an angel. Link immediately recognized who this being was and though he was unable to call out to her at the moment, he was certainly glad that she was there. "Master Link... Heed my words... As you know, Zelda has been taken away by those who are traitors to the goddess. They are powerful magic wielders, and are extremely dangerous to those who do not know how to fight them. And so it is that you must come and take up the Master Sword once more. With my aid, you will be able to find where they have taken her grace and with the sacred might of the blade of evil's bane, you will find the power to banish their darkness... Master, please hurry...Come to the Sealed Temple... The safety of both the goddess and the surface rests in your hands once more..."

As her soft voice and her image faded away, another voice spoke to him as the restricting bonds that covered him vanished all at once. "Link..." the person whispered comfortingly, easing his soul as they wrapped their warm arms around him.

"Zelda..." the hero sighed in relief as he turned to look at the girl who stood beside him, holding him in a tender embrace. She smiled warmly and lovingly at him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Shh..." she quieted him softly. "Its all ok now... We'll be together again... All you have to do is come find me... I know you can do it... I believe in you... and I love you..."

He opened his mouth to give her a reply, but he was cut off by the sudden sound of harp music wafting through the area softly. It played a soothing, comforting melody that coaxed him into a state of contented peace. Zelda continued to hold onto him as Link let the pleasant music carry him away, until everything faded into the distance.

* * *

The gentle harp music continued to sound from somewhere nearby as Link finally regained full consciousness. The memories of what happened the last time he was awake hit him almost immediately, as did the shame, guilt and sorrow of what had happened. Zelda was gone, taken away by the mysterious and treacherous Veress and her followers to parts unknown. And all because he had been too weak to protect her at the most critical moment. And even more than that, the only reason that she had been taken captive was to save his life, even after he had almost killed her. The only upside to all of this was that he couldn't put her life in danger any more thanks to the unknown distance between them, even though his most recent dream, or nightmare rather, had unnerved him a great deal. Despite the fact that it had ended in comfort, the demon still intended to beckon him into corruption and he knew that if he did succumb to it, he would never be free again.

With a quiet moan, the hero slowly sat up, even though every inch of him felt like it was sore, especially his head. Looking around, he saw that he was lying on a mat within in an unfamiliar, mostly empty, dark room with no windows, the only source of light coming from a small candle not too far away. Link had no idea where he was or how he got there, but all he could really think about was the fact that he had no idea where to really start on saving Zelda, except for the one vague lead that his dream had given him.

"Ah..." a calm female voice said to him as the harp music suddenly stopped. "I see that you are finally awake..." A young woman who looked to be the same age as the hero emerged from the shadows of the room, giving him a stone cold expression. She was slender but tall, with delicate yet strong features. The top of her head was wrapped in clean, white cloth bandages, but a thick bang of golden blond hair stuck out from it and hung over one of her eyes. Her other eye was bright red and piercing, decorated with a tattoo of a white teardrop that ran down her cheek, coupled with the design of three triangle shaped eyelashes above it. She had a small scar on the lower side of her left cheek, adding to her harsh, yet mysterious appearance. A long blond braid ran down her back, wrapped with white ribbons and capped off at the end with a sharp, metal tip. She wore dark blue clothes and it was clear that they were reinforced with thin blue and orange armor, and hanging from her orange cloth belt was a set of large, similarly colored feathers. Based on the golden eye symbol that adorned her top, Link gathered that she was of the same tribe as the group that attacked him on the field and took Zelda away. Though he was inclined to lash out at her in anger for what her supposed brethren did to both of them, at same time, he didn't want to believe that she was evil. First of all, she bore an uncanny resemblance to Impa, whose help to both the hero and the girl had been invaluable during their fight against Demise and Ghirahim. Secondly, she held the Goddess's Harp near her side, showing that she had been the one who had been playing the gentle, soothing music that he had woken up to. And finally, whoever this young woman was, she had apparently saved him from Veress at the last second before she could land the final blow and not only that, it seemed as though she had brought him to this safe place, wherever it was, and tended to his wounds.

"Who are you?" Link asked, still examining her warily.

The girl's expression did not change, though her sharp scarlet eye seemed to shine in the low candle light. "I am Sheik," she said cryptically in her smooth voice. "I am the leader of the Sheikah tribe."

"Sheikah?" the hero asked suspiciously, glaring at her tightly. "You mean like the ones who captured Zelda?"

Sheik's one visible eye grew fierce and angry. "No," she said firmly. "The ones who attacked you and took her grace away have been disowned from our tribe for their rebellion. They are led by Veress, who incited greed and jealousy inside the hearts of many former, loyal warriors of our tribe, at least two hundred of them by now. They hold a strange, dark power, one that was crafted by the forbidden magic of our ancient ancestors. They can longer be called Sheikah... Those who are still loyal to the goddess call them the "Interlopers", for they have wrongly interfered in the safety of both this land and her grace, shifting the balance of both our tribe and the order of this land."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, confused about her last statement.

"The Sheikah are a tribe that dwells within the shadows," Sheik explained. "Our sole duty is to protect the goddess reborn in secret. Most of us are not supposed to even be seen by your kind. Because of the Interlopers however, it has become necessary to reveal ourselves to you... You might remember the great Impa... She was the matriarch of our tribe before me. When her duty to the goddess had been fulfilled and she passed on, I inherited the position as well as the duty of guarding the goddess in the event that her chosen hero fails to do so..." the Sheikah looked at the hero with slight contempt, though there was slight inner shame showing in her crimson eye.

Link wanted to argue with what she had just said, but he knew what she was implying was absolutely correct. He had failed Zelda in every sense of the word. The very thought made him wish that he could go back in time and keep this catastrophe from happening altogether, but it was too late to change what had already happened, as terrible as it had been. "So..." Link said to the Sheikah girl, looking to her solemnly. "I guess we both failed then, huh?"

Sheik's expression flashed with anger once more. "There's one thing you need to understand about me right now, hero," she said quietly and firmly, getting closer to him and looking him straight in the eyes. "If there's one thing I never do, its fail."

The hero couldn't keep himself from cracking a slight grin at this, much to the Sheikah's annoyance. "I used to think the same thing..." he said with both slyness and melancholy. "Until the first time I did... Since then, it seems like I've been doing nothing but failing..."

Sheik's gaze softened and she looked at him with understanding. "I... I am sorry..." she said, backing away and glancing down. "I have witnessed your recent trials lately, hero... or perhaps, considering the circumstances, I should call you Link... These past few days have been particularly hard for you... You have been struggling with something that no one else can see for some reason... What is it?"

The hero sighed and look away from her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." he said morosely.

For the first time since their meeting, Sheik smiled, her expression still relaxed as she crossed her arms. "Well then, perhaps we should save it for another time," she said with slight amusement. "For now, I'm afraid that I have to leave you here for now, Link. You're still not finished recovering from your wounds and besides, I have to start scouting for clues about the location of the Interlopers and her grace."

Link stood hastily as Sheik started to head for the door of the room. "Wait," he said, ignoring the lingering ache of his head. "I'm going with you."

Sheik smirked again, letting out a slight laugh. "That's cute, hero-boy," she said rather flirtatiously. "But, no. I know that you want to save the goddess just as much as I do, but this task requires someone who is in full control of their senses, unlike you."

Link didn't let the remark sting as he continued to argue with her. "I'm going, whether you want me to or not," he said with resolve. "I promised Zelda that I would find her and I've never broken a promise that I've made to her before."

Despite the hero's firm determination, Sheik was equally as resilient. "You have no idea what you're up against!" she said as her grin faded. "Though Veress and her followers are banished from our tribe, they are still Sheikah in their blood and fighting style. You have never encountered warriors like them. They are crafty, deceptive and relentless. And if your failure in the field was any indication, then you will not be able to defeat them!"

"I don't care!" Link said, not letting her warning phase him in the slightest. "I don't need your permission to go help Zelda. Besides, you don't even know where to start looking for them and I do! I've saved her before without your help and I will do it again!"

Sheik glared viciously at him for a long moment before sighing in resignation. "You may be either the most stubborn person I've ever met," she said, giving him a sided glance. "Or you're the stupidest. I suppose that we will cover more ground if we work together... But I won't be responsible if you get yourself killed, got it?"

"Fair enough," the hero said with a slight smile, glad that he wouldn't have to start his search for Zelda alone. The help of the Sheikah leader would certainly be helpful in dealing with a group of rouge Sheikah.

"So," Sheik said, gathering her two weapons, a long wooden staff and a short, yet sharp knife. "Where do you suggest we begin?"

"Well..." Link said somewhat hesitantly. "It might sound crazy..."

"After everything I've seen over the years, nothing is crazy to me anymore," Sheik said with a clever grin.

The hero nodded, knowing that while he couldn't tell her about the first half of his dream, he knew that she would definitely believe him about the second half. "I was told in a dream that I needed to go get the Master Sword," he began, though Sheik almost immediately interrupt him.

"The Master Sword?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. "What good is that going to do against the Interlopers?"

"Well, it  _does_  have the power to banish evil," Link said with a slight sarcastic grin. "And, it can also help us look for Zelda."

"How in the world can a sword of all things help us do that?" the Sheikah asked skeptically.

"Fi will help us," the hero said with a genunie smile, fondly remembering his former partner.

"Fi? Who's Fi?"

"She's the spirit who lives inside the Master Sword," he explained. "When Zelda went missing the first time, she helped me look for her all over the surface. She might be able to track Zelda and tell us where they've taken her."

Sheik still looked unconvinced about his plan but shrugged nonetheless. "Whatever you say," she said, starting to lead the way out of the door. "All I know is, we need to hurry before they harm the goddess. I have a basic knowledge of their intentions, but I do not know anything of their plans."

"And what are their intentions?" Link asked as Sheik led him down a dark, narrow hallway.

"They want recognition," the Sheikah said ominously, not turning to glance back at him. "They want Hylia to see them as her equals, while at the same time making her pay for what they believe to be a case of betrayal on her part. They wanted to stand against the demon king and defeat him in the name of the goddess to bring honor and glory to our tribe, but when you did it instead, they became bitter... They felt as though her grace had disregarded them and our entire tribe, when, in actuality, she saved us from a great slaughter. We never would have been able to fend off the might of the demon king, despite our numbers and skill. Hylia was wise to choose a hero, though whether or not her decision in choosing you was wise has yet to be seen..."

"I can do without the insults..." the hero frowned. "Are all of you Sheikah like this? Bitter and condescending?"

"Only the good ones," Sheik sent a sly wink back to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Impa treated me the same way when I first met her," Link said, remembering back to how she had admonished him harshly upon their initial meeting.

Sheik suddenly stopped in her tracks as she made it to the door at the end of the hallway, looking down and remaining silent for a long moment. "Impa..." she said quietly, sadness creeping into her tone, though she let out a soft laugh. "She was always like that I suppose, especially as she was training me..."

"She trained you?"

Sheik nodded. "Her younger self did, yes. She taught me everything I know, from fighting to magic. When she stepped through time to aid the goddess, she truly had a two-fold purpose in coming to this time: to guide the spirit maiden and to prepare me to take on the position of leader of the Sheikahs when she was gone. She saw potential in me, said that I had the 'eyes of truth', though I still don't know what she meant by that... Before she returned to her own time, she told me something that I'll never forget... she said that she was proud to have me as a descendant..." she smiled warmly at the memory. "Her older self also took me under her wing, practically raising me as her own. She was like a grandmother to me... Teaching me the ancient laws, customs, and legends passed down within our tribe... Always looking out for me... I felt lost when she passed, and often times, I still pine for her presence and guidance... But listen to me go on," she flashed a small smile back to Link. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this..."

"Its fine," he smiled back, having genuinely enjoyed her interesting story. "After all, if I'm going to be teamed up with someone, I'd prefer to know a little more about them then just their name."

Sheik let out a small chuckle as she placed her hands on her hips. "Alright then," she said coyly. "What about you, hero-boy? I've told you my life story, so what about yours?"

"There isn't that much to tell," the hero said with a shrug. "I lived a normal life in the sky I guess, until Zelda was pulled down here and I came after her to bring her home."

"Short and simple, huh?" she asked with a smirk. "I like that. So if your life was so 'boring' and 'uninteresting' before, when did things finally start to get interesting for you?"

"I'd say around the time I found out that I was the chosen hero, I guess. And since then, things have been getting more and more interesting, though that isn't always a good thing..."

"I know what you mean..." Sheik sighed as she turned away from him once more to open the door in front of her. The door swung open to reveal a place that the hero had never seen before: from their position on a high balcony, an entire village seemed to spread out before them, filled with quaint homes and buildings surrounding a bustling circle. The residents of this town seemed to be solely Sheikahs, as they all shared the same red eyes and styles of clothing. Surrounding the village on all sides seemed to be walls of mountains, making it appear as though it was built within a small valley.

"What is this place?" Link asked, amazed that he had never seen this village before during his travels across the surface.

"This is Kakariko Village," Sheik explained, scanning the area protectively. "It is my home and home to pretty much all of the Sheikah tribe. Impa built it in the ancient days when the goddess sent your kind to live in the sky and we have lived here ever since. It is hidden away from the outside world, and only Sheikahs are capable of finding the entrance. It is our safe haven, where we raise our young and train them to serve the goddesses. It is a sight that very few outsiders will ever see, so I must ask you to keep its existence a secret to everybody, Link... You are the first non-Sheikah who has been to this village in centuries and the only reason I brought you here was to treat your wounds. Do you promise to keep its existence hidden?"

"Yes," the hero said with sincerity. "I promise."

"Thank you," Sheik smiled as she began to lead him down a few sets of ladders to get to the ground of the village. "Now come with me. I have a way for us to get to the Sealed Temple quickly. Kakariko Village is tucked away in the mountains near Eldin Volcano, and on foot it would be a day's trip back to Faron going through the fields." Sheik stopped her explanation for a moment as she led him to a large building near what looked to be the village's gate. "That is why we shall travel like this."

She swung the large doors of the building to reveal a room filled with strange animals that Link had never seen before. They were large, four-legged creatures, with hooves on each foot and long necks. Each of the many animals that stood within their own respective stalls within the room were of a different color and many of them wore leather saddles on the backs, apparently meaning that they were intended to be ridden.

"What are these things?" Link asked in confusion, examining their appearances somewhat warily.

"What?" Sheik asked with annoyance, believing his question to be rather ignorant. "You don't have horses up in the sky?"

"No..." he said, watching as the Sheikah put a hand out to stroke one of the horses on the top of its head. The creature made a soft, contented wicker and Sheik smiled at it briefly before continuing her walk down the line. "But we have Loftwings..."

"What in the world is a Loftwing?" Sheik asked, just as equally confused as he had just been.

"They're large birds that we use to fly around the sky," Link explained. "Do you ride these... horses, too?"

"Of course we do!" Sheik snapped, finally arriving at her horse, which was of a shadowy grey color. "Come here," she said, using a finger to beckon to the hero. "Pet it," she commanded, though he was hesitant to touch the unfamiliar creature. "Just do it!" she growled, growing impatient with him and grabbing his hand to force him to stroke it. The horse reacted calmly to his touch, allowing him to get familiarized with its tame manner. "See?" Sheik asked with a soft grin when she noticed the childlike smile on Link's face. "They're not that bad... And I even have a horse of your very own prepared for you." Sheik nodded to the stall that was next to the one which her horse was in. The horse that stood within this stall was a majestic creature, reddish-brown in color, with a clean, white maine and tail and a strong and study build. The hero stared at the horse as she gazed back at him with her large, dark eyes. "This," Sheik said, giving the horse a pat on the side of her neck. "Is Epona. One of the finest horses we Sheikah own. Her name is ancient Sheikah for 'noble steed'. It took some doing for me to get her for you, but I figured that you'd be stubborn enough to want to come with me and so I had her readied for you so you wouldn't hold me back. I should warn you that she's a little wild. I wasn't expecting you to have no prior experience with horses, after all. But she should be gentle on a first-timer, especially someone whose spent their life riding around on giant birds."

Sheik flashed him another sly grin as she went over to her own steed and slipped on it with ease. Link watched her closely the entire time so he would know what to do. Pushing aside any final reservations about getting on the horse, he slowly approached Epona, who didn't seem to be bothered by his presence at all. And, after establishing an initial trust between them by giving her a soft stroke on her side, the hero climbed onto the horse's back with little trouble. During the entire process, Epona remained very calm and tranquil, as if she completely trusted him, despite the fact that the two of them first met.

"Well," Sheik mused as she glanced over at Link seated on Epona's back properly. "I have to say that for a beginner, you certainly got that quick. You even look a bit more heroic on a horse... So, are you finally ready?"

"To help Zelda?" the hero asked, determination and resolve filling him. "Of course I am. Let's go."

Sheik said nothing but simply smiled with confidence as she pushed her horse forward, leading the way out of the stable. Link watched how she controlled her horse and copied her movements as the two of them started to leave the village, eventually getting used to how Epona moved and steered, finding it to be not that different from guiding a Loftwing. But gradually, as they left the village and passed through what seemed to be an invisible rock wall to get out onto the field once more, his thoughts eventually drifted back to Zelda. Though his mission to save her seemed clear, he still had his doubts about whether or not he actually could do it. Firstly, he was still anxious about falling into corruption and, as his dream had made clear to him, there was no simple way to stop it now, if there was any way to stop it at all. Who would save Zelda if he really did succumb? Secondly, he had failed against Veress and her gang before and what was really stopping him from failing again, with less fortunate results? If Sheik hadn't come along to save him when she did, Veress would have most likely ended up killing him, leaving no one to help Zelda. But perhaps this was a task that he didn't have to take on alone. Sheik seemed to be just as determined as he was to help the goddess, and she had knowledge of their enemy that he didn't. It was true that she appeared to underestimate him and that she was quite headstrong, like he was, but at a dire time like this, Link had a feeling that he would appreciate her help later on. He was already grateful to her for what she had already done for him and he didn't really have any reservations about trusting her. And perhaps if the leader of the Sheikahs and the hero of the goddess worked together, then defeating the Interlopers and rescuing the goddess wouldn't be such an insurmountable task after all.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being taken into custody by the rebels, Zelda is confronted by Veress, who mocks her for the selfless sacrifice she made to save Link's life and vows to kill them both eventually. Once she deceives the girl into revealing how to break the protective seal upon the Triforce, the rebel leader leaves Zelda alone within their vast underground base, but this time, the girl isn't content to just wait around for her hero to come rescue her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is a pretty empty chapter, save for getting to learn a little more about our antagonist Veress. We have some slight plot development I suppose, but other than that, I think its a pretty decent chapter... :)

Zelda didn't remember being knocked unconscious by her captors, but when she came to, she found herself surrounded by an immense darkness. When she opened her eyes, she was unable to see even an inch in front of her and the air of the space around her was thick and stagnant, making it hard to breathe. The only thing she could make out was the cold, hard stone floor beneath her as she sat up and tried to make sense of where she was. She remembered her encounter with the rebel Sheikah, as well as making a deal with them to exchange her freedom for Link's life. Zelda frowned as she recalled their bittersweet farewell before their cruel separation, one that she hoped and prayed would not last long.

Before Zelda could even try to work her way through the extensive darkness to find a way out of it, a stone door on the other side of the large chamber that she was in slowly started to slide open, flooding the room with a dull fire light. In it, the girl could see that the room she was in was large, built of strong and sturdy stone, but empty aside from her. There were no windows to let any other source of light in, but there were two doors on either side of the room, neither of them locked for some reason. Zelda only had a moment to take in her surroundings however, as three figures came into the room through the opened door.

Veress herself, followed by two of her comrades filed in, one of them carrying a torch that provided the fire that lit up the room. The leader of the rebels wore a wicked, triumphant smirk on her face, though there was a slight look of irritation there as well as she approached Zelda. The girl rose to her feet and watched her new adversary warily, wanting to be prepared just in case her captors intended to inflict harm upon her. About halfway through her saunter across the wide room, Veress stopped and simply stared at Zelda silently for a moment with a look of both twisted delight and close examination.

"So this is the honored and all powerful goddess Hylia reborn as a mortal?" Veress asked sarcastically. "I have to say that I'm not impressed. The legends say that you used to be quite impressive back when you were immortal, but now... You're nothing."

Zelda glared at the former Sheikah, trying to hide her otherwise obvious fear and replacing it with bravery and boldness. "At least I'm not a traitor like you and your followers," she said defiantly, crossing her arms and standing firm.

Veress's calm expression did not change. Rather, she slowly started to step closer to Zelda, her hands placed behind her back as she spoke quietly. "I don't think you get it, Hylia," she said darkly. "You are our prisoner. By your own choice, you gave up your freedom and safety. And for what? The life of your foolish hero? A lot of good that's going to do either of you in the end when we get our hands on the Triforce. But you won't have to worry about that... By then, both of you will be long dead, I'm sure..."

"But you said that you weren't going to hurt him!" Zelda protested angrily.

"And I kept my word..." Veress scoffed in annoyance. "But I think both you and I know that if I don't kill him, whatever has started to overtake his mind will..."

Zelda couldn't hide the fear and dread in her expression as Veress brought this up. "Ah..." the rebel leader mused as she slowly started to circle the girl, who stood still and apprehensive. "I see that I've hit a nerve, haven't I? Watching the two of you from the shadows certainly has aided us well... Thanks to our careful reconnaissance, we know everything about both of you..."

"You couldn't possibly know what's wrong with him!" Zelda proclaimed firmly, skeptically believing that even Link himself didn't know what was really wrong.

"You're right," Veress smirked as she stopped in front of Zelda. "I don't know. So..." the Sheikah woman leaned into the girl's face menacingly with a taunting grin. "Why don't you let me in on his little secret, hm? After all, its obvious that you know..."

"I don't," Zelda said broadly, keeping a straight, brave face.

"Don't try to deny it to save his skin," Veress said. "The two of you are constant companions! You have to know something!"

"I told you, I don't know anything!" Zelda argued. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! Why do you even care in the first place?"

Veress was silent for a moment, her expression mysterious yet ominous. "The answer to that question is quite simple, Zelda," she said, her dark crimson eyes almost glowing from the soft firelight of the room. "I care because I know that nothing, absolutely nothing, is ever what it seems. Take us for example. Upon a first glance, we all appear to be typical Sheikahs, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. We are by far superior to those who swear fealty to you. We have power that you couldn't even begin to imagine and soon, all who live in this land shall see it first hand. And then there's you... One would think that you're nothing more than a simple human girl, never thinking that you could possibly the goddess reborn as a mortal unless they were told that. And finally, we have your dear hero... On the outside, he looks just fine, but you and I both know that something is terribly wrong with him. When my followers and I defeated him, I sensed a dark presence stirring within him, something undeniably evil... Something that seems to seek your downfall just as much as we do..." Veress smirked when she saw the clear look of fear on Zelda's face as she spoke her cold-hearted words.

"You're wrong!" the girl proclaimed desperately, balling both of her hands up into fists near her sides. "Link would never hurt me!"

"Oh really?" Veress asked wickedly. "Then what's that?" she pointed to the cut that the hero had unintentionally left on Zelda's shoulder, which was still open and lightly bleeding through the tear it had left in her dress. The girl glanced at it and then set her gaze on the stone ground beneath her, letting out a quiet sigh of defeat.

"That wasn't his fault..." she muttered softly, but Veress simply let out a cold laugh.

"But it was done with his sword, wielded by his own hand, was it not?" she asked pointedly. "So you mean to tell me that you're going to defend the 'hero' who could have very well killed you back in the woods? The same hero that you gave up your freedom for? How foolish..."

Zelda's anger towards her captor grew with each condescending, bitter word that Veress said, until finally she could contain her rage no longer. "Stop it!" she shouted in fury. "Its not foolish! I love Link and he loves me! That's how I know he's coming to save me and he's going to stop you!"

"Love?!" Veress scoffed callously. "Don't make me laugh! I knew you were a fool Hylia, but that's absolutely absurd! You really think your hero loves you as much as you claim he does? Don't you think that if he did, he'd fight harder against whatever's wrong with him for your sake instead of letting both of you fall victim to it?"

"He's doing the best he can!" Zelda protested with determination, not letting the Sheikah's harsh criticisms get to her. "And he will win in the end! He's not as weak as you think he is! His spirit is unbreakable, which means that no matter what you or anyone else does to him, he will not shatter. He can carry on through anything. He's done it before and I know he can do it again!"

Veress's smile faded as she gave the girl a piercing gaze. "That so called 'unbreakable' spirit of his will do nothing for him when I'm through with him," she said twistedly, bloodlust showing in her scarlet eyes. "In fact, just so I can crush any useless shred of hope you have left, I'm going to tell you exactly what I plan on doing to him. Once we capture him, we're going to bring him here, to our temple of shadows, a place we've been building specifically for the two of you to serve as a grave for both of you. And then, I will personally see to it that he's tortured so much and for so long, that his spirit will break like a twig within a matter of days. And the best part of it all is that you will watch every agonizing second of it. Your screams of anguish and sorrow will be mingled with his, until you both die a slow, painful death of grief and heartbreak. Do you understand, your grace?"

As the rebel leader made her sadistic speech, Zelda could not hide her fear and panic. She was down right terrified of what Veress had just told her, but she was not afraid of what would happen to her. Rather, she was terrified of what would happen to Link if the traitors had their way. They intended to kill him in the cruelest way they possibly could simply for their own perverse pleasure and they'd force her to watch every awful second of it. Her heart and mind could not bear to let such a despicable thought in. Warm tears began to steam down her cheeks as she looked down in fear. Despite her best efforts, Veress had finally succeeded in unnerving and frightening her to her very core. However, in the depths of her fear, Zelda remembered something very important. "You promised that you wouldn't kill him..." the girl whispered hollowly as she locked eyes with her captor. "We made a deal!" her voice began to bolden as her fear turned to anger. "My freedom for his life! You can't just go back on your word like that!"

"And who says I can't?" Veress smirked as she crossed her arms triumphanly.

"But that isn't fair!" Zelda argued bitterly.

"Nothing is ever fair!" Veress said harshly, something other than anger starting creep into her tone. "Its not fair that you disregarded the strength of our tribe and tossed us to the wayside despite all we had done for you in the past, but you did it anyway! So don't tell me what's fair and what isn't when you don't even know what fair means!"

Zelda was silent for a moment as she glared at Veress, her mouth set in a tight line of frustration. "You're wrong," she said quietly after some time. "I never disregarded you in any way."

"But you did," Veress said, scowling hatefully at the girl. "The moment you chose a fool hero to take on Demise instead of letting us do it was your fatal mistake."

"What?!" Zelda exclaimed in shock, realizing what all of this was really about. "You can't honestly think that the Sheikah tribe would have been able to fight Demise and win! He would have killed all of you, like he almost did in the ancient days! That's why Hylia- I mean, that's why I decided to choose a hero in the first place! To keep your tribe from seeing any more bloodshed! Only the power of the Triforce could have defeated Demise, and only someone with an unbreakable spirit can use the Triforce properly. Face it, Veress; if it wasn't for Link, then there wouldn't be a surface left for you to try and conquer now. Demise would have destroyed it and slaughtered every one of you in an instant if Link hadn't defeated him!"

"Lies!" Veress hissed furiously, drawing one of her two knifes and pointing it right at Zelda. "You claim that your hero saved you and every one else on the surface, but that's complete nonsense! He only got rid of the one thing that truly stood in the way of us and the Triforce back then. But now, its the only two of you who are in our way to true power." The Sheikah took in a deep breath as her anger started to subside, though she still kept the tip of her knife poised towards the girl. "But you won't impede our path for much longer... After all that is why we brought you here. I can't have you running around free to get in the way by secreting the Triforce away from us. But I didn't come in here just to gloat over you, Hylia." A small grin crossed the rebel leader's face as she continued. "I want information."

"What kind of information?" Zelda asked suspiciously, keeping her eye on the knife aimed for her chest.

"Oh, nothing really..." Veress said casually. "Just how to break that little seal you cast on the Triforce..."

"I told you," Zelda said firmly. "I'm not telling you."

"Oh, but you will..." Veress said darkly. "We can both be sure of that..." She was silent as she sheathed her knife and stepped towards Zelda once more. The girl moved away carefully until her back was against the wall as the Sheikah's fingers began to glow an ominous shade of red.

"W-what are you going to do?" Zelda asked, watching her foe warily with wide eyes.

Veress grinned wickedly as she stopped only a few mere inches away from Zelda. "You'll see," she said mysteriously and before Zelda could even react, the rebel leader, pressed her fingertips hard against the girl's forehead, using her strange, evil magic to completely halt any movements she could have made. Zelda's vision went black and her body grew numb for an indefinite amount of time. When her vision finally did seem to return to her, she gasped in shock and relief at what she now saw. "Link!" she cried out tearfully as she took in the sight of her hero standing on the other side of the room. When he heard her call for him, Link looked over at her and returned her overjoyed and relieved smile.

"Zelda!" he called out to her as he began to hurry towards her. As excited as the girl was to be reunited with the hero, she found that she still could not move an inch and she also realized that Veress and her guards were nowhere to be seen. She took in a sharp gasp when she pieced everything together and immediately she shouted out to Link in newfound fear.

"Link, wait!" she cried, her eyes wide as she scanned the supposedly empty room once more. "Its a trap!"

The very moment that she called out to him, the hero stopped running as he let out a sharp cry of shock and pain before collapsing to the ground only a few feet in front of her. Zelda screamed when she saw the long knife that was buried into his back deeply, positioned extremely close to his heart as blood started to trickle from the fatal wound. "No!" she shouted, desperately trying to move, but failing. She wanted nothing more than to reach him, to hold him in her arms to simply try and help him ease the no doubt intense pain he was in during his last moments, for she knew that trying to save him would be completely hopeless and futile.

Tears streamed down the girl's face as the suffering hero looked up towards her with agony showing in his light blue eyes, his breathing heavy and labored. "Zelda..." he muttered in pain as the girl locked eyes with him in grief. There was nothing that she could even say at the moment, as she was too heartbroken to barely even think. As the couple stared at each other in misery, a cold laugh began to echo throughout the room. Veress herself materialized from the shadows and stood over Link, triumphantly grinning at Zelda.

Passionate anger began to well up inside of Zelda as she fought hard against whatever was restricting her from moving. She wanted to do anything she could to make Veress pay for what she had just done to Link. She glared viciously at the Sheikah woman, who continued to callously smirk at her while she slipped her knife from the hero's back, causing him to gasp in intense pain. "How dare you!" Zelda shouted at her in blind rage. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I won't?" Veress asked with sarcasm as she gave Link a harsh kick in the side, forcing him to roll over to lie on his injured back. Before either the hero or the girl could even respond, Veress positioned her knife high above him and let it go altogether, her red eye alight with bloodthirsty excitement. The tip of the blood-painted blade landed with precision on the hero's chest, digging itself deep, but somehow not instantly killing him. He let out another sharp cry of anguish as Veress merely snickered cruelly, enjoying his immense suffering and Zelda's extreme heartache over having to watch this awful sight.

"No!" the girl screamed in dispair, her tears flowing without stop. "Please, stop! You can't do this to him!"

"I can't?" Veress raised an eyebrow at her, though she still smirked evilly. "What's stopping me?" She continued to grin as she drew her other knife and placed it's deadly edge against Link's neck, ready to finish the job she had started.

"Stop!" Zelda shouted in sheer desperation. "I... I'll tell you anything you want! Just spare him, please!"

"Anything?" Veress asked with genuine interest, knowing that she was getting the exact response that she wanted. "Then why don't you tell me how to break the seal on the Triforce, hm? If you do, then I will set both of you free from your suffering... I promise."

Zelda was silent for a moment as she looked between her victorious captor and her dying hero and found herself more torn that she had ever been before. Her lack of movement made it impossible to help Link without giving into Veress's wicked desire. The hero was almost dead, but the Sheikah had promised that she would revive him if the girl told her how to obtain the Triforce, though doing that would ensure the destruction of the land. But all Zelda could really think about as she looked into her beloved hero's pained face was that she loved him, perhaps more than anything else, and that she simply couldn't let him die like this. And so, she came up with a plan, one that could hopefully save both of them. "Fine..." she said as she hung her head in shame. "To break the seal on the Triforce, you'll need to play the Ballad of the Goddesss on the Goddess's Harp..."

"And where is it?" Veress asked as she pressed the knife down slightly harder against Link's neck.

"Let him go first, and then I'll tell you," Zelda said as she looked at the rebel leader with pained anger.

Veress frowned, but complied as she sheathed both of her knifes and took a step away from the hero. Zelda took in a deep breath as she looked at Link once more, noticing that he had fallen into unconsciousness. "He has it," she said, nodding to him but keeping her eyes on Veress the whole time.

The wicked woman grinned triumphantly as she let out a loud laugh. Suddenly, Zelda's vision went black again as her movements began to return to her. When her vision cleared once more, she saw Veress standing right in front of her as she had been before Link appeared. The rebel leader took her finger tips away from the girl's forehead and backed away, though she still wore an evil grin on her face.

"W-what... what happened?" Zelda asked in utter confusion when she noticed that the hero was nowhere to be found, and that Veress's two guards were standing in the exact same place that they had been before, as if nothing had changed at all. "What did you do to Link? Where is he?"

Veress laughed once more as she placed her hands on her hips and smirked at the girl. "Oh Zelda..." she said in a condescending tone. "He was never here to begin with! Everything that you just saw was a vision, induced by my magic. And it was rather effective if I do say so myself... After all, I got the information that I was after..."

"You... you tricked me!" Zelda exclaimed in fury when she realized that Veress had fooled her by using one of her greatest fears to deceive her.

"Well of course," Veress said. "And it wasn't that hard, considering your foolish devotion to that hero... I can only imagine how pathetic you'll be when we actually do kill him."

"You'll never get that chance!" Zelda shouted out in determined rage. "You'll never get the Triforce and you will never win! And you will never defeat him!"

"So you think..." Veress laughed as she rolled her eyes. "But thanks to you, I know exactly how to get the key to the Triforce! And with that knowledge, I think I'll go pay your hero a little visit..."

"And what about me?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, that's right!" Veress said, as she turned away from the girl. "Well, at the moment you're of no use to us, Hylia. But don't think that we're going to let you go so easily. You may have noticed that we haven't locked you up or chained you to any walls. That is because there's no need to waste our energies doing that. We're going to let you wander freely about our temple, though I have to warn you, this is no playground. There are traps and creatures set at every corner and each of them has the potential to kill you if you're foolish enough to cross their paths..."

"Aren't you worried that I could escape?" Zelda asked with suspicion, thinking this to be too easy.

"Of course I'm not," Veress said calmly as she started to head for the door. "You can take solace in the fact that you'll never see the light of day again or take in another breath of fresh air, because you'll never make it out of here alive." The rebel leader laughed as she finally left the room with her cronies, letting the door slam shut on the way out and leaving Zelda alone.

"So you think..." Zelda said under her breath with a smirk once Veress was completely gone. She had no intention of letting this place be her grave. There had to be a way out of this place and she was going to find it, despite all of the traps that Veress and her followers had set. She was determined to get out of there and prove Veress wrong. She was going to see the sun's warm light again and breath in the fresh, clean surface air. And most of all, she was going to escape before Link could even come after her, so he wouldn't get captured for her sake and endure the torture that Veress had implied she would inflict upon him. Zelda refused to believe that there was no hope for either of their situations. There was a way out and a way to keep the surface safe and keep them both alive and well.

At the same time, Zelda also had no intention of letting Veress have the Triforce so easily. It was for that purpose that, even though the Sheikah had deceived, Zelda had also tricked the rebel leader herself. She had only told Veress about one of the two keys needed to break the seal on the Triforce. It was true that the Goddess's Harp was one of these two keys, but without the Ocarina of Time, it would do nothing to destroy the new seal that she had placed on the Triforce. The girl bit her lip anxiously though, when she remembered that she had entrusted the care of both instruments to Link, and that by telling Veress that he had one of them, she had placed his life in considerable danger, but she trusted that the hero would keep the promise that he had made to her and keep them both safe. She believed fully that he would be able to handle this new threat and protect the Triforce in her absence. And she also believed with all of her heart that they would reunite soon and that they would both survive to be with each other for another day.


	11. Chapter 11: A Promise in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they rest for the night on their way to the Sealed Temple, Sheik agrees to train Link in the skills of the Sheikah, before pointing out the startling appearance of the markings of the Fierce Deity upon the hero's face. In light of this increasing sign of corruption, Link asks Sheik to protect Zelda in his stead in case he really is corrupted, which she solemnly promises to do. The next morning, they arrive at the temple, where Link and Fi reunite and the sword spirit goes through several enhancements...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know its been forever since I posted a chapter on this sight, but I decided to start things up again here, so here it is! This chapter is a fun one, as it brings Fi into the story, but in a way you might not expect... ;)

Sheik couldn't help but crack a small smirk as she glanced back at Link, no doubt lost in thought as the two of them rode towards the forest. She had to admit that she was intrigued by his unshakable determination, even if she did also view it as hardheaded stubbornness. But at the same time, she felt sorry for him. It was rare for the often cold and indifferent Sheikah leader to have pity for someone, but she knew that Link had been through much recently. From the loss he had suffered at the hands of Veress and her gang, to loosing the goddess that he had sworn to protect, to having to deal with whatever was slowly but surely wearing down his mind, the hero had not had it easy. And because of that, Sheik felt herself moved with compassion for him in his plight and aside from the fact that it was her responsibility to rescue the goddess, she found that she actually wanted to help the hero do it out of her own free will.

It was as the Sheikah leader was pondering this in silence that she realized how low the sun had sank towards the western hills, casting long shadows over the wide fields as they neared the forest. They were still quite a distance away from it however, even though Sheik had intended for the two of them to make it to the temple by night fall. With a quiet sigh of exasperation, she brought her horse to a stop with Link following suit shortly after.

"What's wrong?" the hero asked, anxious to help Zelda as soon as possible.

"Its getting late," Sheik said as she looked towards the setting sun. "We need to set up camp for the night."

"We can't do that!" Link protested, frowning as he watched the Sheikah girl slip off her gray steed. "We have to hurry to the temple and get the Master Sword! I thought you wanted to help Zelda too!"

"Well of course I do!" Sheik glared at him. "But you can't honestly expect to make it through that forest at night alive now. Its not safe anymore. Veress's followers are hiding everywhere. They're Sheikah, masters of stealth and and skilled at hiding within the shadows. And, knowing Veress, she'll be eager to finish the job that she started this morning and kill you."

"I'm not afraid of them like you are," the hero said defiantly. "If you're not coming, then I'll just go by myself, without your help."

"Who said I was afraid?" Sheik scoffed. "I'm just being careful and I suggest you do the same. Running into danger head-first doesn't make you brave; it makes you stupid." She paused for a moment and sighed quietly when she took notice of his conflicted expression. "Listen..." she said tentatively as he slid off Epona's back. "I understand how you must feel. Upset, frustrated, disappointed... and all with yourself... Well... I might as well confess that I feel the same way. I... guess I owe you an apology for being so harsh earlier... Being friendly has never really been my strong suit..."

Sheik was instantly set to ease when she saw that Link was returning her relaxed smile. "Its fine..." he said in slight resignation. "I guess you're right... I won't be much help to Zelda if I let them get the better of me again."

"Oh, so the great hero of the goddess is able to humble himself enough to admit that he's wrong?" Sheik said with a sarcastic smirk as the two of them began to gather some nearby wood to start a fire. "Then there might just be hope for you yet. But I wasn't kidding when I said the Sheikah are masters of the shadows. They're nothing like the mindless monsters you're used to slaying. They're cold, calculating killers, with no sense of honor or compassion left. They will not hesitate to murder you if you give them that chance. So, whatever you do, do not give them that chance. Got it?"

Link frowned, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah... but if they're as elusive as you say, then how do you beat them?"

"A trained, skilled Sheikah can only be defeated with Sheikah techniques. That's how our tribe has survived and prospered for so long, even when Demise's followers roamed the world freely. The key to fighting like a Sheikah is to think like one."

The hero listened carefully to her words, knowing to trust her advice. At the same time though, he was apprehensive. From the way Sheik spoke, his new adversaries were unlike anything he had ever faced before, including Demise. He knew that the only way he could possibly stand against the Interlopers and win was to implement the practices that the Sheikah leader had suggested to him. "Sheik?" Link asked with resolve, gathering the girl's full attention. "Will you teach me how to fight like a Sheikah?"

Sheik grinned widely and nodded almost immediately. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that..." she said, sending him a small wink. "Of course I'll teach you. We'll start tomorrow, once you get that fancy sword of yours. But for now, we should both get some rest. We've traveled pretty far today." She smiled softly at him as he nodded his gratitude.

"Thank you, Sheik," he said with newfound respect for the Sheikah leader. It seemed that he had just found another advantage to having her as an ally.

"Its nothing," Sheik said with a grin. "After all, this could be fun... There is one catch though..."

"What?"

"Well... you have to agree right here and now that you'll do everything I say," she said, crossing her arms and giving him a long wink. "Think you can manage that, hero-boy?"

Link smiled at her with determination and slight levity as he noticed her joking tone and simply nodded. However, it was as Sheik grinned back that she noticed something that she hadn't before about the hero during the brief interval that they had been speaking. As the dying light of the setting sun shined upon both of them, the Sheikah leader caught sight of something different about his face and she was disconcerted by it, as she had no idea what it meant.

"Um... Link?" she said hesitantly, catching the hero's attention as he continued to help set up camp. "There's something you should probably see."

Despite being curious, he didn't question the Sheikah as she lead him to the nearby stream. Likewise, Sheik said nothing else to him as she simply motioned for him to look down into the gently flowing water. Link raised a somewhat confused eyebrow at her but looked down into the stream nonetheless. The clear water's surface was reflective, allowing the hero to see his mirror image in it. Upon a first glance, he found nothing out of the ordinary, but as he looked again, he finally saw what Sheik had seen and he almost immediately knew what it meant. Though they were very faint, he could make out the shapes of small, symmetrical red marks surrounding his eyes, almost looking as if they had been painted on. Cresting the top of his forehead was a blue design, though it was just as faint as the red markings. They weren't all that noticeable at the moment, but he had a feeling that they'd only get clearer and clearer with time. These markings were almost identical to the ones that the Fierce Deity bore on his face, and for Link, they were no doubt an ominous sign that his corruption was deepening. Terminus had not warned him that any physical transformation would start before he was fully corrupted, but it was obvious now that not only was Majora continuing to twist his will to its own evil desires, but that the demon was also exerting a visible influence upon him. And that fact alone brought the hero even more worry and apprehension than he already had about the situation as a whole. If the demon's corruption could do that to him, them how else would it be able to change him in the very near future?

Sheik remained silent as she watched him, though she could see the clear look of surprise and dread on his face. It took her less than a moment to figure out that Link at the very least had an idea of what those markings had appeared and she was determined to get answers. After a giving him a few moments to examine the marks, she spoke up, her tone firm and resolved. "Alright, hero-boy," she said as he broke the gaze he had set on his reflection. "What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" the hero asked somewhat diffidently.

"You know exactly what I mean. And you can lie to me about it all you want, but know that eventually I will get the answers I'm looking for. I always do..." she gave him a broad smile, one that she knew would wear him down into telling her the truth.

Link sighed in resignation, knowing that Sheik was too smart for any excuse he could try to give her. And even so, he saw no harm in telling her the truth. Even though he knew there was nothing she could do to help him, at the very least it would feel good to finally tell someone about what he had been keeping a secret from Zelda for so long.

Once the two of them had finished setting up their small camp, they sat near the fire as the hero told the Sheikah leader everything. He told her about Termina and how they were guided there through the forest. He explained the tragic story of Terminus and her fallen hero and of the demon Majora and the Fierce Deity. And then he recounted the battle that he fought against the Deity and how his victory was only won thanks to his first spell of corruption. From there, he told her about what Terminus had warned him about the corruption, and finally he went on to explain how it had been adversely effected him mentally, and now physically. Sheik was silent throughout much of the tale and didn't react much beyond asking a few questions. And when Link was finished explaining it all, she just sat there staring into the fire, trying to make sense of everything he had told her.

"So... basically what you're saying is... You're... not going to make it through this alive?" she asked quietly.

"Basically?" the hero asked. "No... I won't..."

"And there's no way to stop this?"

"I starting to think that there isn't..." he sighed, looking up to the sky as the stars started to appear. "Its getting worse every time. I thought that I'd be able to fight through it, for Zelda's sake, but... I don't think I'll be able to in the end..."

Sheik frowned as she glanced over at him. "I wish I could tell you that there's some hope for you..." she said with genuine sadness. "But, honestly, the way I see it, there is none... I'm sorry that this happened to you... No one deserves to suffer the way that you are. But if I could offer you some advice, I think the best thing for now would be for you to keep trying to fight it... At least until her grace is safe and the threat that Veress poses is no more. But when its all over... well, I don't know what to tell you."

Link said nothing for a long time as he continued to stare up into the evening sky, his expression contemplative and pensive. Noticing his melancholy, Sheik let out a quiet sigh and stared into the glowing fire in front of her, the dancing flames reflecting in her red eye. After what seemed like hours of stillness however, the hero finally broke it as he turned to the Sheikah leader and spoke up. "Sheik?" he asked quietly and for the first time she picked up on the hint of fear in his voice. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Yes," she said with a solemn nod. "Anything."

"If... or, maybe I should say when I'm corrupted, will you keep Zelda safe for me? Please, don't let anything happen to her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something did..."

"Does she know about any of this?"

Link shook his head as Sheik glanced over at him and as she did, she noticed the mournful expression on his face as he stared into the fire. She also spotted something that made her mind swim in thought. A small, lone drop of water was streaming down his cheek. A tear. She watched carefully as it rolled down his face and then vanished into nothingness. Though she did not consider it a sign of weakness, this was the first time that she had ever seen him so vulnerable, so hopeless. She didn't know how to comfort him, as she had never been much for consolations, but she knew that it was not needed. That lone tear had not been shed for his own sake, but rather for the sake of the goddess that he had went to such great lengths to protect. Despite what he knew was going to happen to him, his greatest concern was her welfare rather than his own. And as Sheik realized this, her feelings towards the hero started to change. She genuinely admired his noble selflessness and inner strength. Not many people would have been able to fight the kind of pressure he was under and it showed that his heart and soul were very strong. But at the same time, she also knew that, like her, he harbored great inner pain and turmoil over things that could never be changed. She pitied him greatly, but at the same time, she also respected him and his noble intention. And that was why she gave him a ghost of a smile as she gave him a quiet answer to his request. "For you, I'll do it... I promise."

The next morning was sunny and warm; a stark contrast to the cloudy chill of the previous day. Link and Sheik rose early so they could finish their trek to the Sealed Temple and, thanks to the much-needed rest that both of them had gotten, they made it there while the day was still fresh. For both of them, their thoughts still rested on their discussion last night and so neither of them had really spoken much during their travels. But the casual manner they had carried towards each other yesterday resumed when they arrived at the temple.

"Alright, so we're here, hero-boy," Sheik crossed her arms as they entered the sunlit temple. "Let's hurry and get that fancy sword of yours and be on our way."

"Don't worry. This will only take a minute," Link said, giving her a confident smile as the two of them walked across the length of the temple towards the back room of the complex. The stone doors of the room were wide open as usual, revealing the Master Sword, resting stately in its ancient pedestal as it shined in the morning light. The Sheikah leader remained standing just outside the doors as the hero approached the sacred blade, and as he did so, the sword started to glow in a faint blue light. Both of them stopped and stared at it in wonder as the light intensified until it was blindingly bright. And when the light had cleared and they regained their vision, they saw that an angelic being rested above the sword's hilt, someone who the hero had once traversed the surface with and whom he trusted with his life.

"Fi..." Link smiled when he saw the sword spirit who had acted as his guide and companion throughout his first journey. Fi nodded respectfully to him as she floated above the Master Sword in her usual manner. Sheik, on the other hand, stared at her with wide eyes, amazed by the sight of her ethereal and mystical form.

"Greetings Link, my former master..." Fi spoke in her monotonous, emotionless tone. "It was wise of you to come here. We have much to discuss. First, we should address the matter of Zelda's recent capture, do you agree?"

"Yes," Link nodded solemnly. "Do you know where she is, Fi?"

The sword spirit locked eyes with the hero as she spoke, making sure that he absorbed every word. "Yes," she said calmly. "I am able to track her grace's aura using dowsing, as I used to do during our initial journey. I am unable to ascertain a direct location, but I calculate that she is located in some sort of underground strong hold. The entrance to this hidden place is located in the mountain range near Eldin Volcano."

"What?" Sheik spoke up, giving Fi a questioning look. "But that range is right behind Kakariko Village! We were just there! We came all this way for nothing!"

"No," the hero said, glancing back towards the Sheikah leader. "We came here to get the sword, remember?"

"Excuse me, Master," Fi cut in respectfully. "But there is still more that we must discuss. Though the matter of finding Zelda is of the upmost importance, we both know that there is another issue that is just as grave. And, it is one that I must speak to you about in private." As she finished her statement, she gave a cold glance to Sheik, wordlessly instructing her to leave the immediate area. Sheik scowled, but took her leave nonetheless, silently heading for the entryway of the temple. "Master Link," Fi continued once the Sheikah leader was gone. "Know that I am well aware of the pressing corruption that haunts your spirit. At the moment, my sensors are able to indicate that your corruption levels are only at 15%, but as you know, the ancient demon Majora will continue to press its evil influence upon you until you are completely under its control. It is unfortunate, but I must tell you that there is little I am able to do to help you put an end to it completely, but at the very least, I am capable of slowing the process down. Because the Master Sword is a sacred blade of purity and light, it has the ability to drive away evil spirits in most cases. However, the demon's presence within you is already too strong to be chased off now. The only thing that can be done is for you to take up this sword once again. Its presence will protect you from Majora's influence for a time, but not forever. Gradually, the sword's shielding will wear down and you will become fully susceptible to corruption once more. But for the moment, I highly recommend taking this course of action for the purpose of locating Zelda."

Link sighed and nodded, both relieved and anxious about what she had just told him. He was glad that Fi would be able to forestall the corruption, but no matter how long she could possibly try to, the hero would never truly be free from it. The protection that the Master Sword would give him could only serve as a temporary sense of security at the most, but at a crucial time such as this, when Zelda's life hung on the line of his success or failure, Link intended on taking all of the help he could get. However, as he began to approach the blade to draw it from its pedestal, Fi was quick to glide in between him and the sword, blocking his path to it.

The hero frowned and raised a curious eyebrow at the sword spirit. "Fi, what's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she was stalling longer than necessary, especially considering that time was of the essence in locating Zelda.

"Master, forgive me, but before we go, I must tell you something else," she said, inclining her head respectfully. "In order to protect you from the further onset of corruption, I must unlock a forgotten piece of the Master Sword's power, thereby altering myself in a variety of ways. You should be aware that these changes will enable me to provide you with further aid in this new mission. To initialize the alteration process, you must raise this blade to the heavens and unleash a Skyward Strike. You may do so now, Master..."

As Fi finished speaking, she returned to her vessel in a flourish of light, waiting for her former master to take up the sacred sword once again. Link approached the blade and drew it in one swift move, not hesitating to raise its tip towards the sky. The sword took on a shining blue glow as it was filled with sacred power. The quickly intensifying light caught Sheik's attention as she stood within the temple's main hall and she slowly approached the hero as the light enveloping the sword became blinding. It did not diminish for several minutes, but when it finally did, the sword flashed brightly as the light faded altogether. Yet even after it vanished, the Master Sword still retained a faint blue glow that did not go away. Both Link and Sheik stared at the sacred blade as the hero lowered it, looking over its pure, empowered metal. However, he only had a moment to examine it before the sword flashed again, shining brilliantly as it enveloped the hero in its heavenly light this time. An instant healing warmth shot through him as the ache that had been lingering in his chest since his last spell of corruption vanished altogether. As the light surrounding him dimmed once more, he felt completely rejuvenated, ready to take on any threat the Interlopers could present and ready to save Zelda once more.

With a slight smile, Link sheathed the blade, but no more than a moment after he did so, its hilt lit up as Fi emerged once more, only now, her appearance was quite different than before. She looked largely the same as she used to, though there were several noticeable differences. The most visible contrast was the fact that she now had arms that were in clear view. They were lithe and delicate, baring the same banded pattern that her legs and the hilt of the Master Sword did. Around both wrists were golden bracelets and her blue and violet cloak, which normally covered her arms, now cascaded down her shoulders and flowed down behind her back. She wore a long light purple headdress made of shining ribbon, the length of which swirled behind her in twists and twirls, defying gravity as it loftily dangled in mid air. Unlike before, Fi also let her feet touch the ground as she stood before her master. She was neither tall, nor short, but rather about the same height as Sheik, and her figure seemed even more fine and curvaceous than she had before, as if she was meant to be a dancer rather than a sword spirit. Her expression was also different; her pupil-less eyes were still cold and calculating, but they seemed fiercer somehow, more piercing. She bowed low to the ground in front of Link respectfully, closing her normally unblinking eyes for perhaps the first time.

"Alterations and re-recognition complete," she said in a voice that still seemed cold and robotic, but at the same time it sounded infinitely more human. "Master Link, I am ready to travel with you once more." As Fi rose her head, she did something that the hero had never seen her do before. She smiled, clearly and fully. It was clear that not only had her recent alterations been physical, but they must have also been emotional as well. During their initial travels together, Link had hardly ever seen Fi show any form of expression or feelings. But now as he stared at his regained companion in awe and amazement, he realized that she was now completely capable of expressing those things.

Fi noticed his surprise as she gave him a sly grin. "I see that you are bewildered by my transformation," she noted with a hint of casualness in her tone. "That is normal. It is of human nature for one to be amazed by changes to things that they once knew. Allow me to clarify. It is true that I have undergone a physical change, but that is far from the only alteration that has occurred. In addition to my previous functions and the ability to slow the threat of corruption that plagues you, I am now able to be free from the Master Sword for extended periods of time, as well as use several of my new abilities to aid you in combat. Also, I have found a previously unknown change; I am now able to understand and express human emotions. I am still trying to determine a reason for this seemingly useless alteration, but when I uncover one, I will report it to you immediately, Master."

Unable to hold her impatience back any longer, Sheik finally spoke up. "Well that's all fine and good and all, but when are we finally going to go look for her grace?!" she said, glaring at the sword spirit suspiciously. "While we're standing around here talking and making 'alterations', who knows what Veress and her followers could be doing to her?!"

"Sheik's right," Link said firmly, turning to Fi. "We need to start looking for her as soon as possible."

"Yes, I am aware of that," she said somewhat sharply, directing a slight glare at the Sheikah leader for undermining her explanation. "And, I do believe that we are ready to depart and begin our search."

"Its about time..." Sheik muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes. Despite her newfound genuine respect for Link, she didn't have as much faith in the largely cynical sword spirit as he did. The only value she saw in bringing Fi along as a companion on this journey was in the fact that she was the only one who could really tell them where to find Zelda, but other than that, the Sheikah leader only really viewed her as deadweight.

"See?" Link said, smiling to both Sheik and Fi as he tried to break the obvious distain between the two of them. "We're leaving right now, Sheik. And if they've done anything to Zelda, then they won't get away with it. I'll make sure of that."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so confident, hero..." all three of them were quick to look up to see Veress herself peering through the large hole in the roof of the temple along with several of her followers, looking down at the three of them with a wicked smirk on her face. "After all, the only reason she's in our grasp now is because of you..."


	12. Chapter 12: The Dark Interlopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veress attacks Link and Sheik while they're at the Sealed Temple in an attempt to steal the Goddess Harp from them, but the pair fights back against the gang of Interlopers with Fi's help. Meanwhile, Zelda wanders through the Interloper's hideout as she looks for a way out, but she happens across a great source of dark power instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an interesting one, being split between what's happening as Link, Sheik, and Fi fight Veress and her followers, to Zelda trying to escape from the Interloper's stronghold. Of course, this is also our introduction to the Fused Shadow, which will become an important element not just later in this story, but in Wisdom and Courage as well...

"Veress..." Sheik growled under her breath in raw fury as the rebel leader leaded down through the opening of the temple's ceiling, followed by her small group of about ten followers. The still-loyal Sheikah leader was quick to draw out her small knife as Link brandished the Master Sword. Fi also took up an offensive pose, despite the fact that she clearly lacked a weapon of her own. Veress simply smirked wickedly as she placed her hands on her hips, glancing between all three of them.

"Well, well, well," she said slyly. "Look at the motley crew we have here... An inferior Sheikah, an unfeeling sword spirit, and a metally fading hero... This should be interesting..."

"What do you want?" Link asked, glaring at the woman who had taken Zelda away from him. "And what have you done with Zelda?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her, hero," Veress grinned at him. "She's safe and sound in our stronghold... We're even keeping her alive... for now. But be warned, hero: cross me, and I will personally kill her. I can promise you that."

By this point, Link was so enraged with the rebel leader that he was unable to contain it any longer. He rushed forward without thinking, aiming the Master Sword right for her, prepared to end this before it even began.

"Link, no!" Sheik called out in warning, knowing that his efforts would be both futile and dangerous. But the hero didn't care; the only thing he could think of was how Veress had torn him and Zelda apart in such a cruel way and how she had went even further by threatening the girl's life. It was clear that Veress and her followers were nothing less than pure evil, a dangerous threat to the surface and all who lived upon it that needed to be stopped as soon as possible. And though the details of their plans still obscured in mystery, it was obvious that the Triforce and complete control of the surface were their ultimate goals. But as Link raced towards the Interloper's leader, fully prepared to put an end to their dark ambitions, Veress had other plans in mind. With a sly smirk, she drew both of her gold-colored knifes out in a flash and met the hero's blade squarely. Though it was obvious to tell by both height and stature that Link was physically stronger than Veress, the rebel leader had the underhanded advantage of dark magic on her side. As the two of them pushed their respective blades together, she used a little of this magic to send a paralyzing shock through her blades and into the hero's, stunning him long enough for her to drop low to the ground and give him a rounded kick, knocking him off his feet and pinning him to the ground with her feet.

"Demise must have been pretty pathetic if he was so easily defeated by someone as weak as you," she laughed callously as she held one of her knifes high above him. Before she could drop it however, she was suddenly knocked aside by Sheik, who had pounced at the former Sheikah with her own knife drawn. The two of them crashed to the ground and grappled for a moment or two before Veress kicked Sheik off of her and rejoined her companions. The leader of the loyal Sheikahs also rose to her feet and stood alongside Link and Fi once more, as the two groups glared at each other in animosity and disgust.

"Attack!" Veress commanded her followers. "Do whatever you have to. We're not leaving without that harp!"

The moment the rebel leader said this, Sheik and Link exchanged a glance, finally realizing what her motives in coming to the Sealed Temple were. She wanted the Goddess's Harp, no doubt because she had somehow discovered that it could break the seal Zelda had placed on the Triforce, though it was apparent she still knew nothing about the Ocarina of Time. And while the girl had entrusted Link with the care of both sacred instruments, that morning before they had arrived at the temple, he and Sheik had come to an agreement that for their safekeeping, the Sheikah leader would hold onto the harp, while the hero would protect the ocarina, so that the Interlopers would not get both at once, if any at all. But there was no time to reaffirm their plan, as Veress's followers were already rushing upon both of them, and it was clear that they were greatly outnumbered.

However, before the Interlopers even cleared the distance between themselves and their adversaries, Fi, who had been standing behind Link and Sheik during the entire previous exchange, quickly preformed a high, magnificent flip over the two of them, landing between them and the Interlopers. Veress's followers came to a grinding halt as they examined the sword spirit with curiosity, but Fi simply grinned at them cleverly for a moment, before holding out both of her hands and snapping her fingers. A set of long, thin, matching rapiers formed out of thin air, and she held one in each hand. The Interlopers looked on in awe, and even Veress looked surprised as the sword spirit took up a fighting stance, poising both of her blades to attack. But even so, the band of rebels was only phased for a moment before they ganged up on Fi, wanting to take out whom they perceived as the smallest threat to them. Fi met all of their blades squarely and precisely, hardly even flinching as she gracefully defended against each attack and landed several of her own.

"I shall handle these underlings!" she called out, glancing back to Link and Sheik in the midst of the melee. "Both of you, dispatch of their leader and protect the Goddess's Harp!"

The hero and the Sheikah nodded as they hurried around the main battle towards the back end of the temple, where the rebel leader stood with a victorious smirk on her face, her dark red eye almost shining with bloodlust as she watched them draw their weapons. "So..." she said quietly, pointing one of her two knives at either of them. "Which one of you should I kill first?"

Zelda was exhausted and miserable. She had been wandering around the maze-like labyrinths of the Interloper's temple for several hours now, and she was certain that she had not gotten anywhere close to an exit at all. The corridors of the temple were small and dark, making her feel tight and claustrophobic as she inched her way through them. Most of the rooms she encountered were either empty, locked or unentered, as the noises that emanated from outside their doors made it sound like creatures of darkness were enclosed within them. She had taken countless twists and turns, and yet the only thing she could absolutely confirm was that she was hopelessly lost. The only positive things about all of this was that she had not encountered any of the traps that Veress had spoke of and the place was devoid of any of her malicious followers.

But even so, the girl was filled with dread about the entire situation. She knew that she needed to get out of this forsaken dungeon soon, not only for her own safety, but also because she needed to get back to Link. Not only did she want to help him with whatever was wrong with him, but there was also the fact that Veress had made it very clear that he was one of targets of her hatred as well. There was no question his life was in danger just as much as Zelda's was, and while she wanted to believe that he'd be able to take care of himself, she knew that his current condition was by far less than perfect. The hero was most likely out there searching for her, alone and completely vulnerable to both a physical and mental attack. He needed her help and support now more than ever, and yet, she could not be there for him until she broke out of this prison. And even beyond that, she missed him terribly. She craved the comforting sensation of being in his strong arms and she desired the feeling of having his lips pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and pictured him holding her tightly and securely as she took a brief break in the middle of the hallway she was in, taking a seat against the stone wall as she took in a deep breath.

"Please be careful, Link..." Zelda whispered as she let out a small, sad sigh. Too tired to pick herself up off the ground to keep going, the girl remained sitting in the dense silence of the area, watching as the nearby torch fire flickered softly. Complete stillness bothered her though; it always had. She had grown up in the sky, where the sounds of high whistling winds and Loftwing calls were always the norm. Even after her and Link had settled on the surface, she had grown accustomed to the natural noises of the forest that rang out every hour of the day and night. They were a comfort to her, a sign that all was right with the world. And even more than that, when she had gained the goddess's memories, one of the abilities that she had also gained was a more sensitive sense of hearing. It was a sacred power allowed her to pick up on things that most other humans would easily overlook, but in the near complete and utter silence of the Interloper's stronghold, it was completely useless to her. As Zelda sat there, she grew so bored of it that she breathed audibly and loudly so she wouldn't have to put up with it.

Closing her eyes once more, she tried to put the idle thought of silence out of her mind and instead let it wander to thoughts of her hero and thoughts of freedom. Eventually, her breathing slowed until she had drifted off into a slight snooze, but it only lasted for a few minutes before her ears finally picked up on something. It was a small noise, unidentifiable and almost completely unnoticeable, but as she opened her eyes and listened for it again, she unmistakably heard it. Being as quiet as possible, Zelda slowly rose to her feet and looked down the hallway in the direction that the noise was coming from and with almost silent steps, she began to head towards it. The closer she seemed to get to it, the more it started to sound like a low hum, but the sound wasn't the only thing that seemed strange to her. She began to pick up on a certain presence in the air, the same kind of presence she had been able to sense the previous morning before the Interlopers attacked. The presence of a great darkness lurking nearby.

Despite the fact that she was almost certain she was heading in the direction of something undoubtably evil, Zelda pressed on, knowing that maybe it could lead her to a clue about exactly what the Interlopers were planning or, better yet, a way out. But whatever it could be, she was determined to find out what it was. She followed both its sound and feeling, making several turns as she headed down the corridors. By the time she had felt the presence at its strongest, she had been walking for quite some time and much to her dismay, she had ended up in what seemed to be a dead end. She let out a long sigh of disappointment, despite the fact that the sound was ringing out louder than ever from one of the nearby stone walls. In curiosity, Zelda reached out to touch the thick wall only to find that her hand went right through it. Surprised, she examined it closer and discovered that the entire wall was only an illusion. She was able to walk right through it and into the next room, where the presence of dark power seemed to surge to unimaginable levels.

Turning around from the wall, Zelda found that she was in a very large room that seemed to be a gathering hall or throne room. Like the rest of the temple, it was dimly lit and lofty, but banners bearing the Interloper's inverted eye symbol lined the stone walls. There were two other, more visible doors on either side of the room and towards the front was a platform upon which sat a simple throne and beside it there was a pedestal. Something rested above it, but Zelda couldn't make it out from her current position, though she had a feeling it was the source of the pervading evil energy. Even though she was the only person in the room, she cautiously made her way over to the other side slowly, trying to silence her echoing footsteps.

Her heartbeat began to quicken as she finally came to stand before the pedestal and see what was positioned on it. Floating above a few inches above it in midair hung a strange item made of dark-colored stone. It seemed to be some kind of mask or helmet, large enough to cover a human head and then some. It was perfectly carved, with many intricate designs patterning it all over. A dark aura emanated from it, putting Zelda off as she approached it. The evil power that came from it was so strong that it gave her a pounding headache, physically weakening her somehow despite its lack of movement. But nonetheless, she came to stand a few feet away from it to get a better look, despite its overpowering strength.

"A dark presence..." the girl whispered tensely as she stared at the mysterious relic. As she did so, she came to the realization that this thing must have been what was supplying Veress and her followers with their dark magic. They must have created it, infusing all of the forbidden power they had claimed, and then allowed it to grant them that same power whenever they needed it. Zelda glared at the object, wanting nothing more than to destroy it right then and there to put an end to their seemingly unlimited power. Without it, they certainly wouldn't have defeated Link and captured her. If they lost it, then all of their evil plans would fall through completely and they would be easy to stop. And Zelda knew, that if there was to be any hope for herself, her hero, or the surface, then Interlopers' dark source of power needed to be destroyed at all costs.

The Master Sword was the first blade to clash with Veress's as the true battle between her, Link and Sheik commenced. However, the two metals only touched for a second before the hero jumped back, anticipating that the rebel leader would use more of her dark magic on him. Veress simply grinned as Sheik began to charge for her with her long, broad staff, leaping out of the way of her advance. From there, she raised her fist into the air for a brief moment as red flames surrounded it, and in one swift movement, she turned and swung her fist at the loyal Sheikah, hitting her squarely in the back with her burning knuckles and sending her plummeting into the closest wall roughly. Seeing that Sheik was the current target of Veress's violence, Link sprang into action, rushing for the Interloper's leader with his sword brandished once more. However, before he could land a blow, she used more of her cunning magic to create another ball of flame, which she was quick to hurl at the hero with incredible force. There would be no way of dodging it, so he simply closed his eyes and braced himself for the painful impact, but it never came.

Opening his eyes once more, Link saw that Fi had rushed from the other battle that she had been embroiled in and had used her twin swords to protect him from the attack. She glanced back at her master for a brief moment with a small smile, which he returned along with a grateful nod. As Fi started to rush towards the enraged Veress, the hero took a quick look behind him to find that the sword spirit had quickly dispatched her entire group of followers, injuring or immobilizing them all in one way or another. Clearly, Fi was proving her worth and usefulness in more ways than one. Since she was not human, there was no worry about her receiving any form of injury or fatigue. She was a capable fighter, and even more than that, Link knew that she was also very wise from their initial travels, a wellspring of knowledge in a sense. He was glad to have her allegiance and loyalty on his side; with her help, perhaps their odds against the Interlopers would not be so small after all.

As Fi dealt with Veress, the hero hurried over to where Sheik was as she tried to pull herself off the ground despite the pain in her back. "Are you alright?" he asked as he got to her and started to help her up.

The Sheikah leader nodded, and gave him an audible answer as well, despite the fact she was out of breath. "Yeah," she said, casting a brief glance at Fi and Veress as they continued to duel. "I'm fine."

"Do you still have the harp?" Link asked quietly, hoping that Veress wouldn't overhear them.

"Yes," Sheik said as she fully rose to her feet. "And I won't let her get it. I promise."

The two of them exchanged another nod, but unbeknownst to either of them, Veress had happened to overhear their entire conversation in the midst of her battle with the sword spirit and she had formed a plan almost instantly. Summoning up a great deal of dark magic, the rebel leader swung her blades towards Fi, sending with them a great amount of force, enough to repel her several feet backwards and casting a barrier around her to keep her restrained. With the spirit at bay, Veress rushed for Link and Sheik while they were still distracted and used her knives to send several bursts of flame flying towards both of them. Luckily, the pair had the wits about them to dodge most of her attacks, but they had only served as a diversion. The real danger was Veress herself, who had leaped high into the air and pounced right for the hero when the flames had disappeared. Link didn't see her until it was too late to react and using the magic that was infused into both of her knives, the rebel leader swung her blades down onto the Master Sword with so much force that it knocked the blade of evil's bane clean out of the hero's grasp. The sacred sword landed several feet to his right and as Fi watched it embed itself into the stone floor, she let out a warning call immediately, despite the fact that she was still restricted by the barrier Veress had cast.

"Master Link!" she shouted, worry and foreboding entering her melodic tone. "Please hurry and reclaim the Master Sword as soon as possible. Without it in your possession, you are fully susceptible to corruption once more!"

Upon hearing this, Link started for the sword without a moment's hesitation but before he could reclaim it, a familiar sting ripped through his entire body, this time much more brutal than it had ever been before. The crippling pain cause him to cry out and collapse to the ground only a few feet away from the Master Sword, much to the worry of both Sheik and Fi, who could do little but watch as he suffered.

"Foolish hero..." Majora's cruel voice rang out inside of the hero's mind once more. "You thought a simple sword could free you from my grip? You know that no matter what you do or where you go, in the end there is no escaping your fate? You shall be my slave for all eternity, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop it!" The demon laughed in triumph as it closed off Link's control over his movements, but fortunately it left his thoughts alone this time. But even so, Majora pressed its dark influence upon him harder than ever and at the worst possible time, as another wave of unbearable pain coursed through the hero, nearly rendering him unconscious do to the strain it put upon him both physically and mentally.

"Link!" Sheik cried out in worry as she started to run to help him, only to be stopped by the end of Veress's knife. The loyal Sheikah came to a hesitant halt as the rebel leader pointed the tip of her blade right at her chest. Sheik glared relentlessly at Veress, who simply gave her a dark, malicious grin. "Get out of my way," the Sheikah leader hissed firmly at her former comrade.

"I don't see why I should," Veress said coyly, though there seemed to be a hint of hurt in her tone as well. "After all, you've stood in my way for years."

"Veress," Sheik said, keeping a straight face so she wouldn't reveal how truely worried she was for the hero's welfare. "Your petty jealousy isn't important right now. Move out of the way or I will fight you."

The rebel leader simply laughed callously upon hearing this proclaimation. "Oh, I'd like to see you try, Sheik," she said, touching her twin knives together. "After all, you've never been able to fight me and win before. What makes you think you will win now?"

Sheik's calm, firm expression did not change as she drew her own knife. "I never go into a battle thinking I will win," she said as she took up a fighting stance. "I go into a battle knowing I can win."

Veress did not reply to this perfect answer but instead hurried towards her former leader in a furious rush. Sparks seemed to fly as the two of them clashed their respective blades together and exchanged a series of attacks and blocks. They moved quickly as their fought, as all Sheikahs were naturally trained to do, and never once did either of them leave a single spot open. Despite Veress's boasts of power and magic, she didn't seem to be using them in this battle. But all the same, both of them were matched in strength and skill, making the duel a stalemate as it dragged on for several minutes. Throughout it, Sheik would cast the occasional glance at Link, who was still fighting hard to resist the demon's corruption, but from the pained expression on his face, it was clear that he was loosing his own battle. It was clear to the Sheikah leader that success in her own fight was vital, otherwise, both the Triforce and the hero would be lost.

However, just as Sheik was about to head in for another attack against Veress, the rebel leader had decided to finally switch to more underhanded tactics. In a burst of light, the Interloper leader vanished into thin air, creating a cloud of smoke that surrounded the Sheikah leader as she disappeared. The smoke blinded Sheik, and though she fought hard to see through the illusion, she wasn't able to spot the blast of magic that Veress shot right at her until it had knocked her roughly to the ground, stunning her completely as she went down. Before the loyal Sheikah could even try to pick herself up, the rebel Sheikah had planted a firm foot on her back, pinning her down to the ground hard. Though Sheik tried to struggle against her adversary's hold, it was to no avail. She was completely and totally at Veress's mercy and she knew well that the Interloper leader had none.

"Well Sheik, I have to say that this is fortunate," Veress grinned mockingly. "After all, you do have something that I want."

"I'll never let you take the harp," Sheik growled angrily, but the rebel leader simply chuckled as she ripped the Goddess's harp from the ties that bound it to the Sheikah leader's back.

"What was that?" Veress asked, holding the harp over Sheik triumphantly. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of me winning."

The Sheikah leader glared up at her enemy hatefully, but ultimately, she knew there was little she could do thanks to her paralysis. "You cheat, Veress!" she accused harshly. "You always have and you always will! That is why our people denied you as their leader! They could see the dishonesty in your eyes!"

Veress returned Sheik's cold look for only a moment, before turning it into an even grin. "The only reason why our people denied me was because they were blinded to the truth," she said calmly. "The truth that the one who we're sworn to protect had abandoned us and denied us the glory that was rightfully ours! Open your eyes, Sheik and see the truth!"

As the rebel leader was making her speech, she failed to notice that the stunning magic she had used on Sheik was fading. The moment Veress had finished speaking, the Sheikah leader rolled out from under her foot and in one swift movement, she pushed her adversary into the closest wall and pinned her there firmly, glaring at her in fierce anger the entire time.

"The only one who is blinded to the truth is you, Veress," she said in quiet rage. "You are blinded by greed, jealously and hatred. And what's more is that you didn't used to be like this... What happened?"

"What happened?" Veress asked, not even struggling against Sheik's hold. "I'll tell you what happened. I woke up and realized that our people were capable of so much more than a simple existence of serving a goddess who doesn't even care about us! Don't you see, Sheik? Everything that Impa told us, everything that she taught us when we were young, was wrong. She claimed that the hero who was destined to vanquish Demise would be courageous and unstoppable, but look at him now!" She nodded towards Link's direction, as the hero still lay on the ground, trying his hardest to fight against Majora's influence. "Crippled by an unseen force that he is powerless to stop! You expect someone like that is to be the one to aid the goddess and 'protect' the Triforce again? How foolish it is to put your faith in such an unreliable place... Then again Sheik, you were always foolish. You have no vision as the leader of our tribe. If it was up to you then nothing about the Sheikah tribe would ever change or evolve. My dreams for our people are so much more than a simple existence of servitude. We have power! We have strength! We have the capability to strike both the pitiful goddess and her weak hero down and take this land as our own completely!"

"Enough!" Sheik shouted out in anger, pointing her knife right at Veress's neck. "I'm not like you, Veress. I don't want any honor or glory for myself beyond what I already have. All I want is to keep the goddess and our people safe in the safe way that the matriarchs of our tribe have for generations. That was the sole purpose Mistress Impa entrusted to me when she declared me leader of our tribe."

"So then how does it feel, Sheik?" Veress asked with a tempting grin on her face. "To know that you'll never be as good of a leader as Impa was?"

Infuriated by the rebel leader's burning insult, Sheik let her temper get the better of her. She pressed the side of her knife against Veress's neck, fully ready to end her life right then and there. The rebel leader simply kept her clam smile, though there was a malicious confidence in her dark scarlet eye. "Go ahead, Sheik," she said quietly. "Do it. Forget all of the years we spent growing up together and just get rid of the one thing that standing in the way of your so called 'peace and safety'. That'll prove that you're no better than me."

The moment Veress said this, Sheik suddenly averted her gaze completely. She knew that the rebel leader was trying to trick her, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel as though Veress was right in a way. If the Sheikah leader was to kill her, especially considering the relationship the two had once shared when they were younger, it would make her no less vengeful and full of hatred that Veress herself. And so, slowly she lowered her knife and took a step back, glaring at the ground in anger all the while. "I told you, Veress," she said with quiet resolve. "I'm not like you..."

"No, Sheik," Veress grinned as she simply walked past the Sheikah leader with the Goddess's harp sill in her grasp. "You're not like me. If our roles had been reversed, I would have killed you without any hesitation. And you know exactly why; because you took everything that I could have been right out of my hands." The rebel leader was silent for a moment as she approached the unmoving hero, who had fallen into semi-consciousness from the pain that the onset of corruption was bringing him. "And that's why I'm not only taking the harp, but I think I'll also take the hero that you put so much faith in as well..."

"What?!" Sheik exclaimed in both fury and surprise as she turned to see that Veress had grasped Link firmly by the back of his collar and since the hero was too weak to put up any kind of physical struggle, he simply looked up at Sheik with pain and pleading in his exhausted blue eyes. The Sheikah leader returned his heartbreaking gaze with one of determination and reassurance that she was not about to let him fall into the hands of the enemy at such a vulnerable moment. "You already have the goddess. What could you possibly want with him?"

"Two things," Veress smiled evilly. "The first is that with both the goddess and her hero in our grasp, there will be no more resistance from either of them. And the second is that I'd just love to know more about that 'corruption' that the sword spirit spoke of..." She said, glancing back towards Fi, who was trying her hardest to break free from the barrier that Veress had trapped her in, but was unable to do so on her own.

"Let him go, Veress," Sheik said with firm anger. "He has done nothing. Are you so afraid of resistance to your little coup that you must prey upon those who are suffering on levels that you could not even know?"

The rebel leader's expression darkened at at this accusation, but even so, she held onto the hero tighter than ever. "Its not my fault that he's loosing himself more and more," she said hotly. "I heard what the sword spirit said! You might as well face facts, Sheik. Your trusted little hero is going to die and there's nothing that anyone can do about it. I simply want to reunite him with his precious goddess before that happens. Its only fair, don't you think?"

By this point, the Sheikah leader was so enraged that she was unable to contain it. "I mean it, Veress," she said, aiming her knife to throw it at the rebel leader. "If you don't let him go, this time, I won't hesitate to finish you!"

Veress laughed at this threat, believing that Sheik had no intentions of following through on it. "I'd like to see you try," she scoffed with a cocky grin.

No more than a second after those words came out of the rebel leader's mouth, Sheik's knife flew past her face, only missing her nose by a few inches before embedding itself into the far wall. Veress glared at her adversary, realizing that this time, Sheik had been provoked and she fully meant it. And so, she hesitantly relinquished her grasp on Link, taking careful steps back as her followers began to gather around her once more. "Don't think this is the end, either of you," she said darkly. "I will have my revenge against you, Sheik, and you will be mine soon, hero. I can promise you both that." Without another word, Veress threw something down onto the ground and along with her entire legion of followers, they vanished on the breath of its explosion, taking the Goddess's harp with them.

The moment the Interlopers had left, the barrier that Veress had cast around Fi vanished and without hesitation, the sword spirit rushed towards the fallen Master Sword. At the same time, Sheik, though still harboring feelings of both shame and frustration, hurried over to Link nonetheless, kneeling down to his level to try and help him in any way she could. But before she could even say a word to him, Fi approached them both, holding the Master Sword in her grasp as she laid it on the ground directly in front of the hero and also kneeled down before him. After giving a quick distrustful glance to Sheik, she turned to look at her master with clear pity and worry before taking both of his hands and placing them on the pure metal of the blade. A soft blue light surrounded both of them as the demon's influence was driven away once again and Link was brought back from the brink of corruption once more. For the fourth time, his chest wound was sealed up and all of the pounding pain he had felt earlier vanished all at once, replaced with rejuvenating relief and comfort.

As the sword spirit helped to heal the hero, the Sheikah leader slowly stood and walked over to the open side doors of the temple, letting out a long sigh of agitation. This was the first time she had ever really failed before and while the Interlopers had only gotten one of the two keys to breaking the seal on the Triforce, the one that had been her duty to guard had so easily slipped out of her hands during a moment of emotional weakness. She knew that she should have done what she had to end the threat that Veress posed when she had the chance, but her morals and the scarred past that she shared with the rebel leader prevented her from doing so. But even so, she knew that she was failing on all accounts. She was failing her people, her former mentor, the goddess, but most of all, she was failing the hero, for she knew that in the end, nobody, including her, would be able to save him.

After a little less than an hour of scouring the nearby rooms of the temple for something heavy, Zelda was fortunate enough to come across a large hammer amongst several other weapons. She wasted no time in dragging it back to the room where the dark relic was, despite its weight, and she approached the stone object with a firm resolve to destroy it before the situation got any worse. Mustering up all of her strength, the girl lifted the hammer up as high as she could, but just as she was about to bring it down upon the relic, she caught onto the sound of approaching voices and footsteps. Her eyes grew wide as her thoughts began to race for a plan. The Interlopers were obviously returning from wherever they had gone and so now there was no time to destroy their source of power. Zelda knew that if she were caught trying to smash their dark relic into pieces, the penalty would be severe. Her desire to escape from her prison was stronger than her desire to cut off the rebels' power and so, she dropped the hammer and hurried out of the room through the other door as fast as she could. However, she stopped short when she had rounded the corner to catch her breath, silently hoping and praying that the Interlopers would not find her.

The rowdy conversation of the rebels went on for several minutes as their entire legion of around two hundred began to file into the room. However, they were all silent as their leader climbed onto the platform to speak to them. "My brothers and sisters!" Veress called out in a commanding voice. "I am proud to say that our efforts over the past two days have been quite fruitful. Not only do we have the goddess herself in our custody, but just today, my elite warriors and I encountered the hero and our former 'leader' Sheik, within the Sealed Temple, and it is my pleasure to report that the key to breaking the seal upon the Triforce is finally ours!" Upon hearing this, the Interlopers cheered, but Zelda gasped in surprise and worry as she glanced around the corner to see that Veress was holding up her prize, the Goddess's Harp, to show off to all of her followers. She bit her lip nervously as she continued to listen, hoping that they did not abscond with the Ocarina of Time as well.

"However, we mustn't be too hasty, my Dark Interlopers," Veress went on once the group was quiet. "Now that we have the harp, we may have access to the Triforce, yes, but there is another pressing matter at hand. Thanks to Sheik's incessant meddling, the hero of the goddess has evaded capture once more." The moment the rebel leader said this, Zelda let out a sigh of relief that the Interlopers had not subdued Link, but Veress was far from finished. "As you all know, we have need of the hero in order to exact our vengeance upon both him and the goddess, which they so richly deserve. However, I believe that we might find another use for the hero as well..." Zelda leaned forward with curiosity and worry, listening carefully to get any piece of information she could get to help in their plight. "As we were spying on the hero as he went to reclaim the Master Sword, the spirit of the blade mentioned something that peaked my interest. The spirit spoke of a corruption that was pressing its influence upon the hero, wanting to claim his very being and soul. We are unsure of what presence is causing it, but perhaps we could use this to our advantage once we capture him. Do you not all agree?"

A roar of agreement went up among the Interlopers as Zelda let out a quiet gasp of surprise and fear at this revolution. "Corruption?" she whispered, wondering what Veress had meant by that. She had figured before that Link had been hiding something from her, but this sounded much more serious than she had previously thought. And now she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he knew exactly what was going on. He had been lying to her, but why? Did he think that she wouldn't have been able to help him? Did he just not trust her enough to share this with her, even though it was clearly threatening them both? The girl couldn't help but feel both betrayed and deceived by the hero who claimed to love her. But all the same, she was going to get to the bottom of this. And if he wasn't going to give her the answers she wanted, she knew exactly who would. "I have to talk to Terminus..." she said to herself, reaffirming her resolve to get out of the temple. However before she could start down the hall once again, a murmur of sudden anger arose among the Interlopers.

"Find the goddess!" Veress's enraged voice rang out throughout the meeting hall as Zelda's eyes grew wide with sudden fear in the realization that they had discovered the hammer near their dark relic. "Do not let her evade you! She must pay for trying destroy our Fused Shadow! And if any of you let her get near it again, then you will have to answer to me. Now go!"

The sounds of many footsteps echoed throughout the hall as the Interlopers quickly dispersed, rushing through every hallway in an attempt to find the girl. However, she had already started running, racing down the hall she was in simply in an attempt to escape from their leader's wrath. She was fueled on fear, anger and adrenaline, but even so, she had absolutely no intention of letting herself get caught. She could hear the rebels' as the hurried after her, but none of them seemed to spot her, much to her good fortune. Eventually the sounds of their feet and voices faded into nothingness, but she continued to run anyway, even to the point of exhaustion. Every part of her body was sore from physical exertion and her heart was pounding wildly but even so, she knew that getting apprehended again now would destroy her chances of escape.

After what seemed like hours of running, Zelda eventually slowed down into a walk, realizing that she was completely and utterly lost once more, but at least the Interlopers were nowhere in sight. But all the same, she needed rest if she was ever going to get out of their stronghold. She had no idea if she was close to an exit or not, or even if their was one at all, but if she ever wanted to find it, she had to get some sleep. And so, after a few minutes of looking for a secure place, she found a small, hidden nook to curl up into. But all the same, her heart was heavy with dread and worry. Not only was her life in grave danger, but she could not forget what Veress had said about Link. Just how deep did this corruption run? What was its cause and most importantly, how could it be stopped? Though the girl was angry with the hero for lying to her about something so dire, she still wanted to do everything she could to help him, especially if his life was on the line. After all, he had saved her life before. If she could return the favor in any way, she would be happy to. And even more than that, she still loved him, despite the grave struggles that they both faced. She knew that alone, they wouldn't be able to overcome those struggles, which was why, now more than ever, she craved to reunite with him, even if it was only to feel secure and loved in his presence once more. And so, even though her mind was filled with grief and sorrow, she let it all go as she embraced sleep, dreaming of all the things that currently evaded her: freedom, comfort, hope and the days of peace and love that she couldn't wait to share with her beloved hero once more.


	13. Chapter 13: Sheik and Veress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle in the temple, Link seeks out a guilty Sheik, who tells him of her long history with Veress. The two Sheikah were once inseparable friends, but as Veress grew older, so did her ambition and desire to lead the Sheikah tribe to greatness. Matters only got worse, however, when Impa appeared to Sheik, claiming that she had already been chosen in advance as the next Sheikah matriarch, meaning that she would have to oppose her closest lifelong friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a great one, explaining the backstory of both our main villain and our main ally. The dynamic between Sheik and Veress is a really interesting one, especially as Sheik really serves as the emotional "link" as it were between Veress and Link and Zelda. But even more than that, this chapter shows just how much animosity there is between the two of them, something that will come into play throughout the rest of the story. Enjoy it! (BTW, the italicized sections of this chapter are parts of Sheik and Veress's story)

The first thing that Link noticed upon fully recovering from his latest spell of corruption was that Sheik was no longer right beside him as she had been before Fi had brought the Master Sword to him. Opening his eyes fully and glancing around the temple, he quickly discovered that the Sheikah leader was nowhere in sight. Her disappearance was disconcerting to him, considering the fact that there was a very real chance that she could have gone off after Veress on her own, in pursuit of the Goddess's Harp, a dangerous and reckless mission for anyone to attempt alone.

"Fi, where's Sheik?" the hero asked the sword spirit as she took her hands off the Master Sword, relinquishing it to his care. Fi did not answer him, but rather cast an angry glare towards the ground. Link gave her a confused look, but pressed on nonetheless. "Fi-"

"She is outside," the spirit answered rather sharply, clear aggravation and bitterness on her robotic tone. Her glare softened however, when she realized that she had unintentionally disrespected the hero. "Master... I am sorry... What I mean to say is that she stepped out into the woods. Do not worry, she is right outside, but... before you go out to meet her, I must have a brief word with you, Master Link..."

"What's wrong, Fi?" he asked as he resheathed the Master Sword.

She sighed, glaring down once more. "With all due respect, Master, I do not think it is wise to place your trust in that...  _Sheikah_..." she placed an distasteful emphasis on the word 'Sheikah' as she cast a glance towards the open side doors of the temple.

"What?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"It is a matter of the current state of her tribe..." Fi said with cold calculation. "While it is true that she is a direct descendant of Impa, it is clear to see that presently, the Sheikah tribe is going through a great schism. It is safe to say that all of them should be considered as enemies to both you and Zelda, rather than allies, including Sheik. For all we know, she could be secretly allied with the Interlopers, leading you astray with the purpose of betraying you into Veress's hands sometime in the near future. Perhaps you should evaluate the situation further and-"

"Stop it, Fi," the hero said firmly, refusing to even fathom what she was telling him. "Sheik's not like them. She wants to help Zelda, just like I do. What has she done to make you think she can't be trusted?"

"She let the Interlopers get away with the Goddess's Harp," the spirit said somewhat crossly.

"She didn't just let them get away!" Link argued, starting to grow impatient with her. "She-"

"Listen, Master..." Fi said, giving him a piercing gaze. "I am not trying to tell you what to do. I am simply trying to advise you in the best course of action. Might I remind you that we are dealing with a very delicate situation here on all sides? The surface and Zelda are both in great danger at the hands of the Interlopers and your own life is bending to the threat of corruption. The last thing you need at the moment is to be subdued at the hands of the Interlopers thanks to any form of misguided faith. I simply wish to help you see what is best for you..."

"Well maybe I can figure out what's best for me on my own!" Link said in defiant frustration as he rose to his feet. "I'm not a little kid, Fi! I can think for myself. And I think you're wrong about Sheik. She's not going to betray me. I trust her and you should too."

Fi said nothing as she took the reprimand of her master, but instead she simply gave him a cold look of indifference. She refused to admit that she was wrong, even to her own master. And so, she simply looked away from him as he finished, showing that she was done with this conversation. Link sighed when he saw that she gave him no reaction. He had a mind to apologize for getting harsh with her, but knew that to do so know would undermine his resolve. He fully believed that the sword spirit was wrong in her theory about the Sheikah leader and he intended to prove it. And so, he turned and slowly started for the side doors that Sheik had went out of, leaving the spirit behind in the echoing silence of the temple.

Looking around the wooded area around the temple, Link found no immediate signs of Sheik. But nonetheless, he continued on into the entrance of Faron Woods until he began to hear the soft sound of whistling wafting through the trees. It formed a cohesive melody, one that was low and morose, and the hero followed it to its source: a somewhat short tree not too far away, in which the leader of the Sheikahs sat, looking across the forest while crafting her sad tune.

For several minutes, Link simply stood beneath the low branch that she was sitting on, watching her as she took no notice of his presence. But all the same, Sheik knew that he was there; she simply did not wish to acknowledge his presence. The continuity of her uniform whistling was broken however, when the hero finally decided to address her.

"What are you doing up there?" he called out to her. She stopped whistling and closed her eyes, but did not give him any other form of an answer. Seeing this and getting somewhat frustrated with the fact that she appeared to be ignoring him, Link started to climb the tree until he reached a sturdy branch that was conveniently close to the one Sheik was on. Even as he settled down, the Sheikah leader did not so much as glance at him. A tentative silence lingered between the two of them, until curiosity got the better of the hero and he began to press her with questions once more. "I don't know if you heard me before," he started, trying to be as casual as he could. "But I asked you what you were doing up here. Is something wrong?"

Sheik sighed before opening her eyes and staring at him intently with her piercing red eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out for several minutes. When she finally did speak, her voice was quiet and sorrowful. "I'm sorry..." she said, looking down towards the ground. "Its my fault that they got away with the harp."

"But they didn't get the ocarina," Link offered in consolation. "They can't get the Triforce without it. Its OK, Sheik."

"No, its not," Sheik said firmly. "I had the perfect opportunity to get rid of the threat that Veress posed, but I didn't... And because of that, it not only cost us the harp, but it almost cost you your life."

"I would have been fine even if they had taken me," the hero said with genuine confidence. "But that's not the problem here, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, something else is bothering you, right?"

Sheik's frown deepened. "How do you know?" she asked avertedly.

"Because," Link said with a slight reminiscing smile. "You do the same things that Zelda does when she's upset. You both go off alone and mope, ignore other people and refuse to admit that something is wrong when something clearly is. I told you all about what's wrong with me; now its your turn."

The leader of the Sheikahs gave him a momentary glare, which softened almost instantly as she met his honest sky blue gaze. She let out a relenting sigh before looking out towards the woods once more, knowing that she had to finally reveal everything to him. "It seems so long ago now..." she said wistfully, almost to herself. "But it was only a few months ago..."

"What happened?" the hero asked gently, noticing her melancholy.

"I... I lost... my best friend..." Sheik struggled to say, fighting her tears back with all of her power. "Veress..."

Link was admittedly surprised at this sudden revelation, but he didn't let it show. "Go on..." he said calmly, devoting his focus entirely to the Sheikah leader.

Sheik still did not make eye contact with him as she began her long tale. "In my tribe, there are many different laws and customs that your people would consider to be quite strange..." she started, her tone even and contemplative. "One such law that has been upheld in the Sheikah tribe for generations dictates that marriage is forbidden, as is any and all forms of romantic love. Our main purpose is to endlessly strive to protect and serve the goddess and such passions of the flesh are said to cloud the mind from responsibility and proper judgement. And so, we reproduce by birthing mothers, whose sole role in our culture is to bear the children of the Sheikah, those who will one day become our scholars, warriors, teachers, crafters, and leaders. Because of this, no Sheikah child is ever really raised by their parents. Rather, we are raised by the entirety of the village. Different people watch over us, train us, teach us and protect us until we are old enough to be on our own. When I was born, the only thing that was known about my heritage was that I was a direct descendant of the great Impa, and I already told you that she practically raised me. But Veress... Well, no one really knew where she came from. She just sort of... showed up one day, an abandoned infant without any recorded birthing mother or direct father. No one really wanted her since she was a weak and sickly child, and strength and fortitude are things that are highly valued by Sheikahs. But all the same, Veress was still a member of the tribe and so Impa took both her and myself in, watching over us and teaching us everything she knew. However, there was still a rift in how both us were viewed by the other Sheikahs; Impa taking me in was a sign of privilege for me, but for Veress, it was a stigma of pity.

"Because we grew up together, Veress and I were basically born friends. We would always do everything together, from battle training to lore studies. There were no secrets between us; the trust that we had for each other was infallible, through thick and thin. But all the same, I was really the only friend Veress had as a child... She was always so outspoken, so bold, much more than I ever was. The only thing was that her opinions and ideas always seemed to conflict with everyone else's. She was a good fighter and she was smart, to be sure, but she certainly wasn't popular. And perhaps one of the reasons she turned out the way she did was because it was always her against the world..."

* * *

_Throughout much of their intermediate childhoods, Sheik and Veress, like all other Sheikah children, were expected to occupy most of their free time with training. Such training could take a variety of forms, from mental training such as meditation, to physical training, such as staff dueling, which was the kind of training that the two young friends had decided to engage in one day when they were both ten._

_The two wooden staffs of both young opponents clashed as they playfully fought in the lawn of the commons of Kakariko Village. Their laughter resonated as they batted their practice weapons at each other in a variety of ways, squaring off in a friendly competition._

_"You're not gonna beat me this time, Veress!" Sheik said with a challenging grin as the two girls pressed their staffs together._

_"Oh yeah?" Veress answered with equal verve. "Then what are you planning on doing about this!" With one swift move, the orange haired Sheikah dropped to the ground and rolled behind her opponent, knocking her off her feet as she did so. Sheik fell to the ground clumsily, dropping her staff on the way down._

_"No fair!" the blonde girl frowned up at her friend. "You were using advanced techniques!"_

_"Yeah, but we're both gonna learn them one day, so might as well practice them now, huh?" Veress smiled proudly as she extended a hand down to help Sheik up. "Looks like you're just gonna have to train harder if you ever want to beat_   _me!"_

_Sheik crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." she said sidedly. "But I have to say, Veress, you're doing better than how they said you would. In a few years, maybe you could even lead a band of warriors! Wouldn't that be cool?"_

_Veress's expression became serious as she looked out at the nearby groups of Sheikah children their age, all playing in their own respective groups. "No..." she said quietly. "I don't wanna just lead a simple group of warriors..."_

_"Oh?" Sheik raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you wanna do?"_

_"I... I wanna be in charge..." Veress said as a small, ambitious smile started to claim her face. "I wanna take Mistress Impa's place when she's gone. And then, maybe they'll all finally accept me as one of them, like you do, Sheik."_

_Sheik's smile faded as she realized just how much her friend seemed to want this. "But Veress... Mistress Impa isn't going anywhere for a long time..."_

_"You don't know that, Sheik! She's really old... One day, who knows? I could be the next leader of the Sheikah tribe!"_

_"Well... maybe..." Sheik said, picking up her stick to resume their practice. "But in the meantime, you gotta teach me that rolling move so I can use it against you and win the next spar!"_

_Veress laughed as she resumed a fighting stance. "As if!" she said as the two went at it again._

* * *

"It was clear that Veress's lifelong dream was to become the leader of our tribe..." Sheik said to Link as the morning sun started to drift into the afternoon sky. "And I used to think that she had all of the qualities of a good leader too: ambition, bravery, organization... She was a good fighter and she was as passionate about all things Sheikah as any person could be, but... She was never good at conforming... She hated it, with every fiber of her being. It used to get her into so much trouble, how she'd question our teachers and trainer. On occasion she would even test Impa herself, but luckily for her, Impa was more patient with her ways than most were.

"At first, I never really thought too much about Veress's desire to become our leader. I supported her the best I could because I was her friend, and I saw nothing wrong with her dream. I fully believed that she's make a suitable replacement for Impa if she were to ever pass away... That is... until one day, a little more than a year ago... It was then that we both began to realize that her plans involved much more than simply leading our tribe..."

* * *

_"The ancient prophecies left behind by the goddess Hylia state that one day, in the near future, Demise will begin to break free from his long-standing prison..." Impa instructed Sheik, Veress, and a group of other students as they all sat within the Sealed Temple for a standard lesson on Sheikah lore. "In his great fury, he will seek to ravage this land and all of its inhabitants once more..."_

_"Mistress Impa!" Veress raised her hand with another one of the her usual questions. "Do you know when exactly Demise is supposed to return?"_

_A serious look came across Impa's aged face. "My children," she began solemnly, looking out across the crowd of her adolescent pupils. "If everything that has been foretold is correct, this will happen within your lifetimes... Perhaps even within the next few years."_

_A quiet, somewhat worried murmur rose up among the group as Veress leaned over to Sheik and whispered excitedly. "Don't worry. Us Sheikah will be able to handle Demise and seal him right back into that hole in the ground, right?"_

_Before Sheik could offer an answer, Impa continued recounting the passed down legend. "Do not fret, my children. For in those days when Demise's revival is at hand, the goddess shall return to this land in the form of the spirit maiden. She shall descend from the world above the clouds, and from the isle in the sky, shall her chosen hero also emerge."_

_Sheik noticed as Veress's confident smile faded, replaced with a look of confusion and distaste. Impa went on nonetheless. "The chosen hero will bring about Demise's ultimate defeat. He shall triumph over the demon king using the might of the sacred Triforce and shall usher in an age of peace unto this land... Meditate on this lesson, my children, for it was written by the hand of the goddess herself for your knowledge. You are dismissed!"_

_The group of students dispersed from the temple, and Sheik and Veress adjourned to the area right outside the temple's front doors, which overlooked the pit that Demise was said to be sealed within. "Chosen hero!" Veress scoffed, crossing her arms and scowling. "Please! I don't believe any of that nonsense for a second!"_

_"But Veress," Sheik protested calmly. "Mistress Impa said that legend was written by the hand of the goddess herself. It has to be true."_

_"No it doesn't!" Veress said firmly. "It doesn't make sense, Sheik! Why in the world would Hylia even need a chosen hero to come down here, from the sky of all places, just to vanquish Demise when she has a huge tribe of warriors perfectly capable of doing the job better down here?! We could do this, Sheik! Our whole tribe! We could defeat Demise!"_

_"But..." Sheik stammered, clearly conflicted by what her best friend was telling her and what her mentor had already said. "Mistress Impa..."_

_"Sheik, Mistess Impa is old," Veress said point-blank. "She's been around more years than we can count. Maybe she's just not all there anymore. Or maybe the goddess's legends were mistranslated as they were passed on down through the ages. But all the same, this 'chosen hero' business... It just doesn't seem right!"_

_"So... what are you saying, Veress?"_

_"I'm saying that this is clearly what we're meant to do!" she said passionately. "It must be our destiny! Just think of it, Sheik! The Sheikah tribe will go down in history as the greatest race ever, the brave warriors who brought the demon king down and saved this land from eternal darkness! And just think of how much praise and recognition their leader would get... I could do this. WE could do this, Sheik! We CAN do this! And... If I become leader of our tribe one day, which I'm certain I will, We WILL do this!"_

* * *

"When Veress was telling me all of this, I couldn't help but feel like that entire conversation was wrong..." Sheik admitted. "I had never really been openly opposed to her any of her ideas before, even if they were bad, but then again, she had never openly opposed the staples of Sheikah lore before. Everything that she had said seemed to boarder on treason against the goddess's teachings. And even more than that, though her initial intentions sounded noble, it started to become increasingly obvious that her greatest goal was for her own glory and gratification. But all the same, I kept quiet about her plans and ambitions, not wanting to stir up any trouble. However, my neutrality about the situation didn't last long, because right after that conversation with Veress, my life changed forever...

* * *

_Sheik stood alone within the wooded area surrounding the Sealed Grounds, her mind swimming in worried thought. For the past week, she had been musing over what Veress had purposed about the Sheikahs taking on Demise. Though her best friend often spoke passionately about the idea, Sheik didn't agree with her. She knew that it was against everything that Impa had taught both of them, but she knew from experience that there was no proving Veress wrong when she had her mind set on something. Sheik had no idea what to do about the situation though; she wasn't about to get her best friend in trouble with the elders of their tribe simply because of some idea, but she also had no intentions of supporting Veress on this one. And so, all she could really do was hope that the thought would fade from Veress's mind with time and everything would simply blow over without incident._

_As she was lost in thought, she was completely oblivious to the silent figure who had crept up behind her, and as they gently touched her shoulder, Sheik nearly jumped out of her skin in alarm. She spun around instantly upon the sudden contact, drawing her small knife and taking up a defensive position as she looked at her potential adversary. The other person who had joined her was also a Sheikah, a young woman just a few years older than her from the look of her lean, tall and wispy form. She had very short, very light blonde hair, some of which ran down the right side of her face in a thin string. She a scarlet tattoo of the classic Sheikah eye on her forehead and a white teardrop tattoo down her cheek. And based on both that and her blue and gold clothes, which were telling of a leader of her tribe, Sheik was able to tell exactly who this person was, even though she hardly believed it._

_"You... you're..." Sheik stammered as her red eyes grew wide in shock and amazement._

_The older woman gave her a warm smile and nodded, understanding her confusion and surprise. "Yes, Sheik..." she said in a smooth, almost motherly tone. "I am Impa..."_

* * *

"Impa's younger self couldn't have appeared to me at a better time..." Sheik said wistfully, lost in her memories. "I needed guidance perhaps more than anything else and I knew she could give it to me. But of course, I had many questions and so she explained everything quickly. She had stepped through the Gate of Time in Laynayru for two reasons: the first was to guide and protect the spirit maiden when she arrived on the surface and the second was to ensure that the Sheikah tribe would be left in good hands when she was gone. I don't know how she knew I was supposed to be the one who would replace her, but she did..."

* * *

_"What?" Sheik asked with confusion upon the younger Impa telling her everything. "You want me, ME of all people, to become our tribe's next leader? You must be joking!"_

_"I am not," Impa said sincerely. "I have conferred with myself from this time and I have personally observed and we both agree that you, Sheik, are the one most suitable out of any in your generation to succeed me."_

_"But... why?"_

_"Because," Impa said with a soft smile. "You have the eyes of truth, a quality that has not been seen in our tribe for generations. You can see things that others cannot."_

_"Well, I've never noticed anything that no one else can see before!" Sheik protested. "Impa... I mean, Mistress Impa... I... I just don't think I'm the right person to take on such a huge responsibility!"_

_"And why not?"_

_"Well... because... because I'm not... I'm not ambitious, or brave, or strong, or anything else a leader should be! You want someone like my friend Veress to be our leader, someone who's full of ideas, who can stir people with those ideas, who can really take charge. She's much better suited for the job than me..."_

_Impa frowned but placed a consoling hand on her descendant's shoulder. "You doubt yourself to much, my child," she said comfortingly. "It is true that you have much to learn before you can truly become the leader of our tribe, but that is why I have come to teach you everything I know about leadership. The time is quickly approaching when both the spirit maiden and the chosen hero will descend into this land. When they finally vanquish the demon king, that will be the time for you to realize your responsibility of leading our tribe to peace and a bright future. I will not be around much longer, but you... I am certain that the future will be bright with you lighting the way through the darkness for our people..."_

_Sheik looked down for a moment, mulling over the words that Impa had told her and finding hope in them. If the leader of their tribe, the one who had raised her from birth, trusted her with such a great burden, then she would do her best to fulfill her trust. "Thank you..." the girl said with a small smile as she looked up to her mentor. "I won't let you down..."_

* * *

"And so, Impa started training me in secret," Sheik continued. "She taught me all of the hidden fighting and magic techniques and legends of our people, and she even gave me leadership advice along the way. It helped a lot; after a few weeks of intensive training, I finally started to feel worthy of taking up the position. I was not allowed to tell anyone about my training or the fact that I had been chosen to be our tribe's next leader and that was fine with me; I didn't want anyone knowing, especially Veress. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it forever. As much as I wanted to make Impa proud, I knew that the only way I could do that was to take my best friend's dream away.

"Of course, matriarchs of our tribe are not simply chosen by our previous leader. Instead, they are decided in a duel between the two most suitable candidates. The winner is appointed as our next leader. When the duel was first announced a few weeks beforehand, Veress was so excited... It was all she could really talk about, aside from her plans to lead our people into battle against Demise. And every time she'd talk to me about it, I'd get a guilty knot inside my stomach... I knew that I'd have to tell her eventually and so one day, I just... blurted out the fact that I was going to be the one she would have to fight to be our tribe's leader. And she certainly didn't take it well. She was furious, claiming that I was betraying our friendship and trust. I had never seen her so angry before... She said that she hated me, and that she never wanted to speak to me again. And even though I wanted to argue back and claim that I was doing this for the best of our tribe... I just... couldn't find the words to say. I sat there silently while our lifelong friendship just collapsed and, as you can tell... it still hasn't been repaired and it probably never will be..."

* * *

_The Sealed Temple was packed full with the entirety of the Sheikah tribe as they all gathered to watch the duel that would decide their next leader. As was customary, Sheik and Veress both stood a distance away from each other before the fight actually began, both of them staring intently at the other. Behind Veress's dark red eyes was a look of betrayal and hatred, but behind Sheik's lighter eyes was a look of guilt and apology. Both of them knew there was no going back; whoever won this battle would ultimately decide the future of the Sheikah tribe and neither one of them was willing to back down from their respective goals._

_Upon the elderly Impa's word, the battle commenced. Both girls rushed for each other with their short knives blazing. The metal weapons clashed hard as the first strike rung out throughout the temple. The other Sheikah's waited on baited breaths as they watched their two prospective leaders exchange blow after blow, all of them silently rooting for one of the two. Both Sheik and Veress said nothing as they fought, for what was there to be said? Their friendship was over and they were now pitted against each other in both a physical and emotional battle. How different their intentions for wanting to be the matriarch of the Sheikahs were; one wanted glory and recognition while the other wanted to bring honor and pride to her mentor. But all the same, the duel between the two of them raged on for what seemed like ages, until Veress, in desperation to triumph over her former best friend, implemented cheating tactics. Though it was against the rules of the duel to use magic, Veress used some of the magic that she had learned to attempt to blind Sheik momentarily, so she could gain the upper hand. Her strategy worked long enough for her to use a low kick to knock Sheik off of her feet, but the blonde Sheikah was not immune to the illusion for long. Before Veress could land the winning blow, Sheik regained her vision and rolled out of her knife's direct reach. However, Veress was just quick enough that her knife cut into the Sheik's left cheek, creating a small cut that quickly started to bleed. Sheik ignored it however, knowing that she had to win this battle, even if it was against her former best friend._

_With renewed vigor, Sheik implemented some of the moves that Impa had taught her, ones that Veress had no idea how to counter. Leaping high into the air, Sheik soared over Veress's head and landed behind her, elbowing her in the back upon landing and knocking her off balance. When Veress started to turn to counter, Sheik slashed her knife lightly across Veress's chest armor before kicking her in the stomach and knocking her into the wall. Before Veress could even try to pick herself up from the harsh blow, Sheik placed her foot firmly upon her back, halting the red-haired Sheikah's movements as the blonde Sheikah pointed her knife at her, signifying that the battle was finally over._

_The crowd cheered over Sheik's victory but Sheik herself did not smile or take any form of joy in the win. Instead, she locked eyes with Veress, who was looking at her with so much bitter contempt that it almost made her burst into tears. Certainly, there was no fixing what had been broken now. As Sheik was about to take on the role of the leader of the Sheikahs, her longstanding, seemingly unbreakable friendship with Veress was forever over._

* * *

"I didn't see Veress much anymore after that," Sheik said, her tone low and moroseful. "I saw her only for a moment at my commencement ceremony, but the moment we glanced at each other, she stepped out of the Sealed Temple, but not before giving me another look of disgust and anger. Impa told me that I should have been excited about taking upon the proud mantle of our tribe, but how could I be knowing that Veress, my best friend, hated me with every fiber of her being? Even as I started taking on more responsibilities and tasks around the village, regret still filled my mind. I couldn't find any inner peace because of it, and so I decided to finally confide in Impa about everything, hoping that she could at the very least comfort me somehow..."

* * *

_Once again, Sheik stood alone before the pit of the Sealed Grounds, starring into the deep hole in the ground intently. Her lips were pursed in an expression of disturbance and her scarlet eyes were tightly focused on the Sealing Spike several feet below, under which the demon king was sealed away._

_"You feel it too, don't you, my child...?" Impa said as she slowly walked up to stand beside Sheik._

_The younger Sheikah looked down to her elder and nodded. "Yes..." she said, glancing back to the hole again. "I do..."_

_"Do you know what it is?" Impa's younger self asked as she appeared out of thin air on Sheik's other side._

_Sheik was silent for a moment, before her look of focus darkened into a glare. "Demise..."_

_Both Impas nodded slowly. "Yes..." the elderly Sheikahh said. "Few are sensitive to the climate of evil that is pervading this land. Those that can feel it are tied to the fate of the surface..."_

_"I'm not sure if I understand..." Sheik said tentatively. "What does it mean?"_

_"It means that the time of destiny is quickly approaching for both the spirit maiden and the chosen hero..." the younger Impa said. "Demise will soon break free..."_

_"How soon?" Sheik asked, hiding her worry well._

_"Quite soon," the elderly Impa said. "If I could guess, it will be within the next few days..."_

_Sheik's eyes widened as she glanced between both of her mentors. "What?" she asked, knowing well what this meant. "But... but that means..."_

_"Yes," the younger Impa nodded. "Both of us will soon be gone... And you will fully take our place as leader of the Sheikah tribe..."_

_Sheik was silent for a long moment as she realized just how much she would miss the counsel and support of her mentor, both young and old. But despite her sadness, she still had something she needed to get off her chest to both of them, before they were gone forever. "I... I'm glad that both of you could meet with me..." she said, changing subjects. "I need to talk to you about something important... Its about Veress..."_

_"Yes..." the elderly Impa nodded wisely, already knowing full well about what Sheik wanted to discuss. "We are both well aware of Veress's ambitions and of her anger with you for putting an end to her plans..."_

_"You are?" Sheik asked in suprise._

_The younger Impa nodded, her expression grave. "Though her intentions are to put an end to the demon king, Veress does not wish to adhere to the destiny that the goddess laid out for the Sheikah tribe centuries ago. It was for that reason that she could not be allowed to succeed us. We know that opposing her has been hard for you but there is something you must know about Veress... There is a darkness within her, one that has pervaded her thoughts and filled her with greed and powerlust."_

_"Be warned that those who succumb to the darkness of their own souls are often driven to extreme levels to get what they desire..." the elderly Impa said. "Because of this, you must be wary of Veress, Sheik. She is not to be trusted any longer..."_

_"But... she was my best friend..." Sheik said, having a hard time believing what they were telling her. "Maybe all I need to do is just talk to her, make her understand that-"_

_"Sheik," the younger Impa said firmly, but with understanding. "There is no correcting one who refuses to believe that they are wrong. For the sake of our people you must choose where your ultimate loyalty and responsibility lies: is it with your former friend, or your entire tribe?"_

_Sheik was quiet for another long period of time as she looked down into the pit once more. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, her friendship with Veress would never be salvageable. She hated the fact that she had to ultimately loose it to the responsibility she had been forced into taking on. But as much as she wanted to try and make Veress see the light, she knew that it was impossible. The damage had been done and she knew better than to live in the past. She could only move on and try to lead her people the best she could, to guide them to the future that Impa wanted her to lead them into. And so, bowing her head, she closed her eyes and made her final choice for the future of her tribe and her own future. She relayed that choice to her mentors with resolve and determination, knowing that she could not fail them. "I choose my people..." she said firmly. "And I always will..."_

* * *

"I followed through on what I said," Sheik said hollowly. "I stopped thinking about Veress altogether and threw myself into my work, fully devoting myself to my role as leader. Veress and I continued to avoid each other; I figured that eventually, she would just fall in line with the rest of the Sheikahs and forget her notions of going up against Demise. I had heard rumors that she had not been at all happy when you and her grace finally found your way to the surface and that she had been enraged upon discovering that Demise had been vanquished, but I had not seen her or spoken to her directly for quite some time. Life sort of settled into a normal pattern as I assumed full leadership of the Sheikah tribe after Impa's death and even Veress seemed to accept it. But I should have known that all this time, she had been sneaking around, plotting in the shadows and slowly gaining followers... I never could have expected that any of this would have happened, even after Impa warned me to beware of Veress..." Sheik sighed, finally taking a break from her long story as she gave a genuine, apologetic look to Link. "I'm so sorry..." she said solemnly. "Everything that's happened to you and her grace... Its all my fault..."

"No, its not," the hero said, still mulling over everything she had just told him. "Like you said, you couldn't have known what Veress had been planning."

"Yes, but I can't help but feel responsible for stirring up feelings of hatred and greed within her," Sheik sighed. "If I had not opposed her in the way that I had, then maybe she wouldn't have gone to such extremes to get what she wants... Its because of me that both of you are in so much danger... I could not be sorry enough for that..."

"Sheik, listen to me," Link said firmly, and Sheik immediately locked eye contact with him due to the seriousness of his tone. "This is not your fault. I don't blame you for what's happened and I'm not going to. And I know that you've been through a lot, but maybe this is your chance to make things right... For both of us to make things right..."

Sheik was silent for a long time as she stared at him, letting his encouraging words sink in. She knew he was right and at the same time, she was comforted by what he had said. And more than that, she was glad to have finally told someone about her dark past, about her regrets and heartache. But it was as she was thinking over what he had said that she realized something important. All her life had been a struggle for the confidence and self-assurance that she had always lacked, but the hero seemed to have limitless amounts of it, despite the fact that he too was going through so much. She craved to know such calm in the face of great adversity. She admired him for it, among many other things. But perhaps her feelings for him were starting to grow beyond simple admiration... Several different emotions began to rush through Sheik at once as the sudden thought occurred to her. She felt her cheeks grow bright red and she was quick to look away from him so he wouldn't see it. She knew that she would never be able to admit it too him, even if her uncertain feelings were genuine. It was against the social customs of her tribe and as its leader, she had a reputation to uphold. So even if it was what she thought it was, she had to suppress her newfound desires, even though she knew it would be incredibly difficult. So, as she placed her emotions to the back of her mind, she looked back at him once again and nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Link..." she said as evenly as she could, despite the fact that her heart was racing with dread and affection. "Thank you so much..."


	14. Chapter 14: The LIght to Banish Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zelda continues to look for a way out of the Interlopers temple, she eventually happens upon a great monster, which quickly downs her in a matter of minutes. While unconscious, Zelda is visited by Hylia, who comforts her and apologizes for the great destiny thrust upon her shoulders, as well as gifts her with a sacred weapon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a Zelda-centric chapter! Yay! And this one makes her a total badass, just to be honest, since I really love the idea of Zelda doing it for herself! And so I hope you enjoy it as well as the introduction of Zelda's trusty weapon, the Bow of Light!

Zelda could tell that she was having what she referred to as a "Hylia dream" based on the fact that everything seemed distant and faded, but all immediate all the same. In addition, she also felt trapped, like she always did when she had a dream of the goddess's memories, inside a body that was not her own, even though she could see everything that was going on and could make use of her other senses as well.

This particular dream was of a memory that Zelda was not familiar with. When she had acquired Hylia's memories, she had only received what was important to carrying out the goddess's plan to defeat Demise. Everything else had been left out, but occasionally the girl would get glimpses of Hylia's past life, before she had cast off her divinity. It was through these dreams that she had pieced together both Hylia's history and her personality. The goddess herself had been very serious, but also dedicated to the land she was charged with protecting. She was dutiful, and for that reason, she rarely showed any signs of weakness, including emotion. But as Zelda shared with another memory with her past life, a sense of dread and worry pervaded her own feelings, which were being influenced by Hylia's thoughts and feelings. What the goddess could have been worried about considering her stoic position was beyond the girl, but she devoted her attention to the scene that she was not only watching, but also taking part in.

Hylia stood in the center of the Sealed Grounds, before the recently created spike that had sealed Demise into the earth only mere moments before. A newfound sense of calm settled over the land, and life started to stir once more within the war-torn area. But the goddess's gaze was locked onto the clouded skies ahead, looking to the heavens where the humans and the Triforce had just been sent to live in peace. Zelda couldn't exactly read Hylia's thoughts, but she gathered that the isle in the sky was not really her concern at the moment. Rather it was aimed towards an unknown source, one that the girl couldn't figure out.

With a quiet sigh of dread, Hylia used her powers to teleport in a flourish of light from the demon king's prison to the vast field, which was soiled with blood from the recent battle that had been fought against Demise. As she slowly walked through the field, he goddess did not look at any of the dead bodies of the various surface races who had been mercilessly slaughtered for her sake, but Zelda saw them all and on her own merit, she felt guilty for their deaths. They had all risen up to defend their land against Demise and his demonic hordes, for the honor and glory of the goddess, but they had laid down their lives in doing so. And what made her feel even worse was that there were even a few decaying human bodies among them as well, clearly showing that even though she had been able to spare most of them by sending them to the sky, she had not been able to save them all.

Hylia stopped dead in her tracks and her breath caught when she spotted something green lying on the ground several feet in the distance. Zelda couldn't make out what it was at first, but as Hylia broke out across the field in a run towards it, it started become clearer to her. It was a person, though the girl was unable to make out too much about them as their back was turned to her as they lied somewhat propped up against a rock. The goddess stopped once more when she was only a few feet away from the person and she stood still for several moments as a rush of fear and grief spilled into her heart. This gave Zelda a chance to better examine the figure who laid before her and the same feelings of sorrow and angst started to fill her as well. For as she looked upon the person, whom she now knew to be a young man, she sensed something intensely familiar about him. His torn, dirt-soiled green tunic and cap were so inconspicuously familiar that there was no mistaking her suspicions, as much as she wanted to prove them wrong. The only difference seemed to be the tattered red cape and golden mantle, but those did little to distract from the fatal wound torn into his side, the blood from it still fresh, but no longer flowing.

Warm tears started to flow down Hylia's face and Zelda shared them with her, praying and hoping that it wasn't true. Hesitantly, she stepped closer towards the fallen warrior and knelt down beside him, taking in a shaky breath to prepare herself for what she knew she was going to find. As she reached over to take his cold, yet strong body in her arms, he did not stir at all, confirming what both the goddess and the girl had feared. An ill feeling of pain and misery came over Zelda, one she knew would never go away as Hylia stroked the injured hero's pale blonde hair and let her tears of mourning fall onto his unfeeling face. Zelda was too overcome with grief to notice that there were in fact differences between who she thought this was and who he really was, but all the same, she joined Hylia in a tearful cry of woe, one that echoed throughout the field as the both cried out the same name in unison: "Link!"

* * *

Zelda awakened with a jolt, her breath completely lost and her heart pounding despite the fact that she had not been in any danger whatsoever in her dream. Her eyes were still damp with tears, ones that wouldn't stop falling from her eyes as she sat up and hugged her legs, pouring out her sorrow and fear for several minutes. Her mind tried to make sense of the dream that she had just had, but the only thing she could actually focus on was the inner pain she was feeling. Never before had one of Hylia's memories brought her so much heartache and the girl knew the reason why this one had. Though she didn't know how to explain it, she had seen her hero lying cold and dead, and she had been far too late to help him. But now that she was fully awake, something bothered her about the dream. Though he had looked quite similar, the hero in her dream just didn't appear to be  _her_  Link. Zelda wasn't sure what to make of that realization; it could mean a number of things and the fact that she had seen it all through Hylia's eyes didn't make coming to a conclusion any easier. The girl sighed as she placed her head against her legs, trying to chase away the headache brought on by grief and confusion that she had developed. So instead of thinking about her dream and what it could possibly mean, she instead remembered the task at hand: finding a way out of the Interlopers' stronghold with her life.

Taking in a deep breath, Zelda peeked out of the small nook that she had been resting in and when she saw that the cost was clear, she stepped out into the hallway and glanced around, trying to remember her original direction. There was no question that she was lost within these maze-like corridors, but at the very least she had not been foolish enough to run into any of the monsters or traps that Veress had warned her about. But all the same, the girl wanted nothing more than to escape from this place and get back to Link, especially after what she had discovered during the Interlopers' meeting. However, getting out now wouldn't be as easy as she had initially hoped. Because of her failed attempt to destroy the Interloper's power source, they were certainly on the hunt for her throughout the temple, meaning that now, she'd have to rely on stealth as well as direction. But she knew that there had to be a way out of the temple; who would build a strong hold without creating an exit for it? And even if there was only one way out, Zelda was determined to find it, no matter what it took.

Gathering her bearings once more, Zelda pressed on, heading ever deeper into the darkness as she let her mind wander. She didn't particularly think back to her disturbing dream, so instead she thought about what Veress had said about Link earlier. The word that the rebel leader had used, "corruption", still bothered the girl immensely. According to Veress, this corruption had the intent and capability of somehow claiming the hero's soul and spirit, but to what extent and by what means, Zelda didn't know. She knew for a fact that Link's spirit was unbreakable; it was the very reason why Hylia had chosen him to be her hero. Perhaps Veress had simply lied to her followers about it to raise their moral or maybe she had just miscalculated in her theory. But all the same, Zelda couldn't shake the feeling that whatever this corruption was, it was related to how the hero had almost attacked her right before they were both attacked by the Interlopers. The only things that she was absolutely certain of were that all of this had started right after they got back from Termina and that Link knew exactly what was going on, but he had neglected to tell her anything for some reason or another, much to her frustration. But at the moment, all Zelda could really do aside from find an escape route, was hope that Terminus could provide her with the answers she craved to a problem that she only prayed could be resolved. She wouldn't know what she would do if she lost Link. It just wasn't an option for her.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours of walking and taking paths down random hallways, Zelda happened upon a large set of stone doors, bigger than any she had seen so far. She knew that something important just had to be beyond them and besides, any other path that she could have taken led right into a dead end. If there was a way out of the temple, then this had to be it. Mustering up all of her strength, the girl pressed her full weight against the towering doors, and though it took some doing, they finally budged, slowly opening the path to the next room.

Upon passing through the doorway, Zelda found that she had finally escaped from the seemingly endless labyrinth of hallways, though she still wasn't free yet. The room that she had just entered into was apparently large and arid, but very dark; in fact it was so blackened that the girl could hardly see a few feet in front of her. And yet there was one small source of light coming from the high ceiling on the far end of the room, many feet away. And what excited Zelda even more was that it appeared to be natural light pouring into from the opening, rather than fire light, which meant that it was hopefully just the escape route she had been searching for. With a small smile crossing her face, she started to run towards, hope filling her more and more with each step.

However, when she was halfway across the room, the ground beneath her began to shake, and it quickly grew into a violent tremor, one that almost knocked the girl off her feet. She glanced around quickly through the darkness, but she could find nothing until she happened to look up and see the giant human-like hand coming down from above to crush her. With a frightened gasp, Zelda barely managed to roll out of its path as it slammed down on the ground, causing it to rumble even more. Another hand coming down several feet to her right also resounded and no more than a moment later, they both drew themselves back up into the air. With wide eyes, the girl noticed that the hands were independent of any arms, or even a body at that, despite the fact that she really couldn't see them that well in the darkness. As the hands lowered themselves back to her level once more, a bright red light flooded the area from a single source: the lone eyeball of whatever creature she was now encountering. And as Zelda stared into its malicious scarlet gaze, she realized that this monster was certainly a creation of the Interlopers and it certainly intended to halt her escape, if not kill her then and there.

With quick movements, the beast moved its two disjointed hands together in an attempt to crush the girl in between them, but Zelda was fortunate enough to evade them once more. Her heart was pounding in fear as she tried to see if there was a way past the monster, but unfortunately it was completely blocking her path to the exit and looking back towards the way she had come in, she saw that the quaking earth had caused a large amount of rubble to collapse in front of the doors, trapping her with the monster alone. She had no idea how she was going to survive this one without any sort of weapon or defense, but she had to try. For Link's sake and her own.

Taking in a deep, yet uneven breath, Zelda turned to face the monster once more, locking her gaze onto its hands as they raced towards her in an attempt to grab her. Acting completely on adrenaline, she ducked out of their reach and hurried over to the opposite side of the room to place some distance between them and her. But the dark creature was persistent; it wanted it prey and it had every intention of getting it. It lifted its hands high into the air once more, so high that Zelda was unable to see them through the darkness. Fortunately she had a vague idea about what the beast intended on doing: it was going to send its unseen hands down in another attempt to crush the life out of her. Coming up with an on-the-spot plan to outsmart it, the girl continued to run around the floor in random patterns, never once stopping lest the hands come down upon her and crush her where she stood. She did this for several minutes, until one of the hands finally came crashing down in an enraged fist a few feet behind her, causing the ground to shake violently once more. Zelda barely maintained her footing but she hardly let the rumbling earth phase her. She carried on with her previous plan, doing her best to remain calm and level-headed despite the fact that her heart was pounding with fear.

As the second hand came down several feet away from her, Zelda spun around to glance at the creature's main eye, standing out amidst the thick darkness of the room. She knew that she only had a moment to strategize, so she used every second of it. The creature's main body, if it even had one, was blocking her only exit from not only this room, but the entire temple. But perhaps if she could somehow maneuver around the monster while evading its hands, she could hopefully make it out of here alive, despite the fact that she had no weapon. She knew that it wasn't the safest plan, or the smartest, but at the moment, it was all she had.

Eying the distance of several feet that it would take for her to cross the remainder of the huge room, Zelda wasted no time in rushing for the creature, taking unpredictable directions to get there so its hands would not see through her plan. Fatigue was starting to get to her, but she tried her hardest to ignore it; there would be time to be tired later if she made it that far. She had made it to a point several feet away from the exit when she made the fatal mistake of glancing away from her intended path to look into the blackness above to see if she could locate the monster's hands. In that one moment, she crashed right into the creature's glowing eyeball, only slightly damaging the beast itself, but angering it much more. In a sudden panic, the girl backed away from the monster as it screeched out in fury and her eyes widened when its eye shut altogether, cutting off the room's only light source and leaving her in the dark. Zelda strained her eyes to see through the darkness, trying to find the slightest glimpse of either of the monster's hands, but unfortunately, thanks to her impaired vision, there was no way she could have seen one of them rush towards her faster than she ever could have reacted to it.

In one fell swoop, the giant hand grabbed the girl and grasped onto her tightly. Zelda screamed in fear as the monster lifted her high into the air, tightening its heavy grip on her and restricting her air flow. Unable to struggle against its near bone-crushing grasp, she could do nothing as the monster held her upside down as its eye opened again directly in front of her face, staring at her with its piercing red gaze. Tears of pain began to fall down the girl's face as she stared in terror at the monster that was slowly crushing the life out of her. Why had she ever thought that she would have been able to stand up against such a twisted beast of darkness and come out of it with her life? She had been foolish trying to do this on her own. She knew that if Link had been there with her, her chances would have been so much higher. Veress had been right; there had never been any chance of her escaping this temple, and because of her inability to save herself and those closest to her, everything was going to fall into darkness and destruction at the hands of the Interlopers.

Right before Zelda fell into unconsciousness from lack of air, the monster finally seemed to grow tired of playing with her and so it lifted her high into the air and threw her with a great amount of force across the room. Barely alive, the girl crashed into the stone wall and plummeted to the ground limply, as the monster reveled in its easy victory.

* * *

Zelda found that she was being drawn out of the void of unconsciousness, despite the fact that she was still surrounded by a thick darkness everywhere she looked. It was as she stood in the midst of this vast emptiness that she realized just how incredibly weary she was of darkness and how much she yearned for light once more. And though she had not voiced this opinion out loud, it seemed as though something had read her thoughts perfectly. "What you desire, my child, is the light to banish darkness..." a calm female voice resounded throughout the area. Zelda immediately recognized this voice and as she turned around to face its source her wondering expression did not change.

"Hylia," Zelda said emptily to the goddess. She had convened with Hylia in her dreams before and every time it made her wish that she had been born as her own person, rather than as the goddess's reincarnation. Though her grace had many respectable qualities such as firm, yet fair leadership and wise judgement, every time she spoke to Zelda, it seemed that she did not approve of the choices that the girl had made on her own accord regarding the surface, the Triforce, and their safekeeping. Her serious and often downright condescending manner gave Zelda even more reason to have distain for this part of herself, even though she knew she couldn't get rid of it.

 _"_ You do not seemed very pleased to see me, Zelda," Hylia said in her stately tone. "Why is this?"

Zelda glared down at the floor, knowing exactly why she was angry with the goddess and this time, she intended to let her know. "Why?" the girl said hotly. "You know why! You expect me to be just like you. You think we're both one and the same, but we're not. I was Zelda way before I was ever Hylia and I'm still Zelda, no matter what you or anyone else says! I'm supposed to think like you, and do everything in the same way you would have done it, but we're two different people! I may be you reborn as a mortal, but I never asked to be..."

The goddess glanced down to ground, remaining silent for a long moment. "I... I believe I understand..." she said slowly, her melodious voice quiet and wizened.

"No you don't," Zelda snapped bitterly. "You were never a mortal until you were reborn as me and I used to be completely mortal until I found out I was you! Do you even know how hard that was for me? I went through my entire life, thinking I was one person and then I suddenly find that not only am I someone else, but I also have this huge, life threatening destiny that effects the entire world thrust upon me, one that my best friend was thrown into as well, without either of us really wanting it! And even now that Demise is gone and its all over, we're still both in way over our heads! I bet even you could have never predicted that the Dark Interlopers would rise up and cause all this trouble because all you ever cared about was getting rid of Demise and keeping the Triforce safe."

"That was certainly not all I cared about!" Hylia admonished firmly, a sudden flash of anger showing on her beautiful features.

"Then what did you care about?" Zelda asked piercingly. "Because it certainly wasn't about all of the danger and turmoil that Link and I had to go through to fulfill the 'destiny' that you laid out for us before we were even born. We're both just kids! I don't know what you expect from us. We're doing our best to keep this land safe, but clearly that's not good enough because its in trouble again!"

Hylia took in a deep breath and stared at her reincarnation for a long, silent moment before letting out a relenting sigh. "Zelda..." she began, understanding in her voice. "I realize that I have not been fair to you or Link... And I am sorry... But in a situation such as this, there was no way I could have been fair. What I did was necessary for the salvation of the surface. Demise needed to be stopped and this was the only way I was able to do it. I will not deny that I used both of you... I accept the full blame for all of the hardship that both of you have endured then and now. It is because of me that danger has befallen the surface once more and you were right; I never could have predicted it. But my time in this world as my own separate entity is over now. It ended when Demise was vanquished. Now, it is your time to defend this land. That is why this is the last time we will ever convene face to face..."

Zelda's glare faded as the goddess spoke, and it was replaced with a look of regret and sadness. "Oh, Hylia... no... I... I didn't mean..." she stammered, unsure of what to say to apologize.

"It is fine, Zelda," a small smile crossed Hylia's features. "For the world is entering a new era. In it, life for both the dwellers of the sky and the dwellers of the surface will change forever. Wars will be waged, lives will be lost, and once more, this land will face grave devastation at the hand of a great evil. But from the ashes of this dying age, a new world will emerge, and it will be one birthed by your generation. I represent an age long past, but you, Zelda... You represent a bright future..."

Zelda sighed and shook her head in sadness. "No..." she said morosely. "I don't... Everything seems so hopeless, Hylia... The Dark Interlopers have the power they need to take the Triforce and use it to destroy everything and there's no way I'm strong enough to stand against them on my own..."

"But you are not on your own, my child..." Hylia said consolingly.

The girl closed her eyes as a stray tear slipped down her cheek. "If I can't find a way to help Link, I will be..." she said with grief in her tone. "And without him... I... I don't really see any point in trying to fight at all..."

Hylia glanced down, feeling great pity for her reincarnation. "Zelda, I..." she hesitated in what she was trying to say, realizing that now was not the right place or time for it. "I must tell you something you must never forget..." she said with a small smile as she went off on a different tangent. "So long as there is light to banish darkness, it will never extinguish hope. Never forget that. Let it carry you through the darkest times and you will come out of them with both light and hope, two of the strongest forces in this world."

"Well I don't have much of either of those..." Zelda said with no hope in her voice at all.

Hylia was silent for a moment as she came up with a comforting response. "Well then," she said with a kind smile. "Since you are in need of them, and considering all of the hurt I have put you through, it is only fair that I provide you with one of them. If I give you the light, do you promise to find the hope on your own?"

Zelda gave her a confused look, but nodded nonetheless, unsure of where Hylia was going with this. She watched closely as the goddess held her hands out in front of her and almost instantly, a bright light began to surround them. As the light grew to near blinding levels, it flashed brilliantly, sending off a wave of strong power throughout the area. When the light dimmed down, Zelda was able to see the item that had appeared floating over Hylia's hands: a bow, beautifully crafted and glowing warmly amidst the rest of the darkness that surrounded both of them, driving it away and creating a landscape of light.

"What is that?" the girl asked, amazed by the splendor of the holy weapon.

"This," Hylia said, glancing down at the bow with pride. "Is the Bow of Light. It is a sacred weapon, crafted from the pure light of the golden goddesses and enhanced by my own power. It does not use arrows made by the hands of men, but rather arrows drawn from light themselves. It is truly the light to banish darkness and now... it is yours..." She held the bow out towards the girl, waiting for her to take it.

Zelda hesitated as she stared at the perfect weapon, knowing simply by looking at it that it certainly held abundant power, more than she would ever be able to use properly. "Are you sure?" she asked the goddess with uncertainty. "I've never even held a bow before..."

"There is no need to concern yourself with that," Hylia said reassuringly. "After all, though we may be different in some ways, we are still the same in others. You will remember everything when the time comes..."

Feeling somewhat more encouraged, Zelda finally took the Bow of Light in her own hands and the moment she did so, she felt a rush of warm, sacred power course through her. It strengthened her and reenergized her, and not only that; it also somehow renewed some of her lost hope. "Thank you..." she said so Hylia with a more confident smile. "I... I'm sorry for ever doubting you..."

"And I am sorry for ever believing that there was the slightest chance that you would not lead this land into an era of peace," Hylia said. "In the days when I reigned over the surface, there was a great war and though I did everything I could, in the end, I could not protect what was most important to me because I myself didn't even realize what that was. But you... you know without a doubt what you hold dear above all else. The surface is on the verge of war once more, but this time, I feel as though things will end differently. This time, light will triumph over darkness. I am sure of it."

Zelda took in a deep breath, finding comfort in the goddess's words. If Hylia believed that peace would reign and that everything would turn out alright for her and Link in the end, then so did she. "I am too," she said with a firm smile.

Hylia nodded as the light surrounding them began to grow, taking Zelda away from the goddess and back to the waking world. "I wish you luck in your endeavors, Zelda," the goddess called out. "Even though we shall not meet again, know that I am a part of you and I always will be. And remember what I told you!"

Zelda smiled as she clutched the Bow of Light tight in her grasp, ready to take on any obstacle in her path with its sacred power. "So long as there is light to banish darkness," she answered as the goddess's image faded away for the last time. "It can never extinguish hope!"

* * *

As Zelda truly awakened, she didn't feel any of the pain she thought she would have considering how much the dark beast had injured her. Whatever had happened in the realms of her dreams had apparently carried over into the realm of consciousness, as not a scratch was on her and even more than that, she still held the Bow of Light in her hands. She stared at the glowing weapon in amazement as it provided a light for her to see by. The creature did not pay her any mind, as it believed her to be dead, but the girl was far from it as a sly smile came across her face. This was the perfect opportunity to launch a sneak attack on it and now that she had a weapon, escape was finally within reach.

Rising from the rubble that she had been lying in, Zelda grasped the handle of the bow with surprisingly the proper hand, despite the fact that she knew almost nothing about them. She realized that it was as Hylia had said it would be; the goddess's memories were guiding her in what to do. The girl went along with it as she held the bow up and placed her free hand near the golden bowstring. A soft glow surrounded it and almost instantaneously, a beautiful, shining arrow formed within her hand out of thin air. She gasped in surprise at this and continued to move slowly as she got used to the feeling of notching the arrow and drawing it back along the bowstring. Somehow, it was nowhere near as hard as she thought it would be; in fact, it felt natural, as if she had done it hundreds of times before. Taking in a deep breath, she aimed the tip of the arrow right for the creature's red eye several feet across the room and prayed that it would be true. She glared at the terrible beast as she let the arrow finally fly and sure enough, it hit its mark perfectly. Since it had not been expecting it, the monster let out a shrill shriek as the pure light struck its exposed eye. Both of its hands went soaring into the air in a blind panic and already, Zelda was making her next move.

The girl rushed towards the monster, hoping to hit it even harder with a closer attack. By now, the beast realized that its opponent had returned and was now putting up a fight, and so it decided to retaliate. In a furious rush, it threw one of its hands down towards her but Zelda dodged it with time to spare. She wasn't sure how, but she was moving with much more precision and agility now. She suspected it was Hylia's doing; the goddess was aiding her for the last time in this battle, but the rest she would have to do on her own. Zelda could handle that, but she was happy for the help this time. Maybe she had been wrong about Hylia all this time; maybe it was more of a blessing to be the reincarnation of the goddess than it was a curse.

Upon regaining a standing position, Zelda immediately prepared another arrow, though she kept moving the entire time so the monster's hands would not crush her where she stood. She waiting until just the right moment to let the second arrow fly and like the first one, it also was a direct hit. Light exploded upon the dark creature's eye and the girl knew that it couldn't take much more of this. Its hands fell to the ground in fists, causing the earth to rattle once more. In the midst of this, Zelda was finally ready to put an end to the battle. She raced forward, each step filled with righteous fury for the monster who had almost killed her and for the Interlopers who had not only imprisoned her here, but who had separated her and Link in the first place.

Thanks to Hylia's energy and strength coursing through her, Zelda was able to preform a magnificent high leap into the air and she landed squarely on top of the stunned monster's exposed eye. She was quick to aim her bow directly down to the weak spot beneath her and as she let the third arrow go, it pounded into the dark creature's eye in a flourish of pure light, which truly did banish the darkness as the beast let out an earsplitting scream of pain and agony. Zelda leapt off of the monster and watched as it was covered in light from her arrow, until the light finally flashed blindingly, destroying the beast with its sacred power. In the wake of its destruction, the light did not fade, but rather it pointed the way to a ladder against the far wall that led to the opening in the ceiling. Freedom and victory both belonged to Zelda and a fulfilling sense of accomplishment filled her, one that was only dimmed by the fact that Link was not there to share it with her. And as much as she wanted to end the separation between them immediately, she knew that there was something important that she had to go do first, without him. She had to return to Termina on her own and converse with her sister once more to help the hero. Only then would she be able to be with him again and she simply couldn't wait to be in his arms once more.

Zelda imagined that happy reunion as she hurried for the ladder. In no time at all, she scaled it and climbed up into the natural light of the surface. The midday sun bore down on her as she climbed out of the small hole that led to the Interloper's underground stronghold and as she took in a breath of fresh air she smiled confidently, proud that she had defied Veress and her followers just as she said she would. Perhaps there was a way to beat them after all. Perhaps not all hope was lost.

Realizing that she was standing in the southern end of the vast field, Zelda turned her attention towards the forest, which was just nearby. If she kept to the woods, she would not only make her way back to Termina, but hopefully she would be able to evade Veress and her underlings, who would certainly discover that she had escaped and peruse her soon enough. Taking in another deep breath, the girl reaffirmed her resolve as she started to walk towards the forest with the Bow of Light in hand, pining for her hero, reveling in her freedom, and reclaiming her hope.


	15. Chapter 15: Seeing Through the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik begins training Link on the Sheikah fighting style, including physically, mentally and visually. In the mental aspect of training, Link is forced to confront some of his greatest fears, including his ever-growing fear of being corrupted. All the while, the Sheikah leader begins to develop feelings for the hero the more time she spends with him, even though she knows its against the customs of her tribe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly adore this chapter. It involves some really great development and banter between Link and Sheik, who are honestly perfect foils for one another in every way. It also is a turning point for Link as its the moment when he realizes there really isn't any solution to his corruption, meaning that he has to come to terms with what will certainly end his life. :(

"Wrong again," Sheik frowned and crossed her arms as she watched Link unsuccessfully attempt the advanced Sheikah fighting technique that she had just showed him. Seeing as how traveling to the Sealed Temple and their encounter with Veress there had taken up the entire morning, the Sheikah leader and the hero had decided to devote the rest of the afternoon to training, though Fi had initially been opposed to the idea, claiming that her master needed no further instruction in combat. But all the same, both Link and Sheik had insisted on it and so the trio had taken to the portion of the field that bordered Faron Woods and decided to set up camp there, since the close proximity to the forest would offer both concealment and protection from the Interlopers.

"Your form is off," Sheik said with as much patience as she could manage, stepping forward to emulate the correct positioning for the footing and stance of the offensive blade-dueling move. "I've already told you this several times now: these techniques aren't about brute force or sheer power; they're about swiftness and precision. Now try it again and get it right this time. We're burning good daylight."

Link sighed in exasperation, placing his shield aside to rub his sore sword arm. "We've been at this all day," he said tiredly. "Can't we take a break for a while?" Though he had initially been enthusiastic about learning the fighting styles of the Sheikahs, Sheik's firm and unrelenting teaching style had started to ware down on him. With her, there was no margin for error and she had made sure that he knew that very early on through her blunt scoldings and complete lack of encouragement.

Sheik scowled at him, stepping up close to him and gazed up into his face with a piercing look in her scarlet eyes. "You think Veress and the Interlopers are going to let you 'take a break' when you're in the heat of battle against them and they've got you on the ropes and you wanna quit just because you're tired or need to catch your breath?" she asked with challenging seriousness. "If that's the case, you're already dead."

The hero set his jaw, gripping the handle of his sword tighter in determination. He wasn't going to appear weak to her or to anyone else. "Let's keep going then," he said with a small smirk of resolve. Sheik returned it with a nod as she held up her staff to show him another technique.

"Is any of this really necessary?" Fi interrupted with a frown as she sat on a rock several feet away and watched the two of them.

"Of course it is," Sheik snapped back, glaring at the sword spirit. Without further elaboration, she turned back to Link once more and took up a fighting stance. "Now," she said to him. "Practice everything I've taught you so far on me and don't hold back."

The hero nodded and made the first move, a quick slashing motion that the Sheikah had taught him early on in their training. Sheik easily evaded it with a low roll and twisted out of the path of his blade once more as he tried again. Remembering her advice, Link made sure to keep both eyes on his sparring partner, who teased him with a sly grin as she moved with deftness and confidence.

"You know, you won't be able to win if you can't even hit your opponent!" Sheik said as she gracefully leaped backwards out of the path of his sword. The hero growled in frustration as he ignored every skillful that she had taught him and made getting a hit in his top priority. He made a loose, broad swing aimed for her armored midsection, but he was too slow for her fast moves. Before his blade even made it close to her, the Sheikah leader had slipped out of the way and dodged it, moving behind him and before Link could even see it coming, Sheik smashed her staff into his open back with so much force that it knocked him to the ground.

The Sheikah leader stood over the hero with a wide smirk as he sat up to look back at her with a cross glare. "Please, don't gloat," he said, frustrated with both her and his own inability to conquer the difficult moves of the Sheikahs. Using a sword had always come easy to him, even before he had taken up the Goddess's Sword, but for some reason, he just couldn't get the hang of the elusive, flexible, fast-moving techniques that Sheik had shown him and that challenge only made him want to master them even more. "I'm not in the mood and this isn't as easy as you make it look."

Sheik's grin faded somewhat as she placed her staff aside and offered him a hand to help him up, though she still smiled slightly. "You know, you're something of a mystery to me, hero-boy," she said jokingly. "I mean, you're just not getting it. You're all impulse and reaction instead of thought and action. You have potential, but you lack skill... How did you even manage to defeat Demise in the first place?"

Link shrugged as he stood up. "Luck, I guess," he said, getting over his anger with her and replacing it with the same playful grin she was giving him. "That, and a good sword." He nodded over in Fi's direction and the sword spirit gave the Sheikah leader a smug grin, which she returned with a harsh glare.

"Well, a blade won't do you much good if you ever find yourself without it," Sheik said with returned seriousness. "No matter how strong it is..."

"And what exactly are you implying?" Fi asked suspiciously as she stood up and marched over towards the two of them. "If you're saying that I would ever leave my master's side, then you are clearly deluded. Unlike you, I am mindful of the duty entrusted to me by her grace and I intend to carry it out to the fullest."

"What are YOU implying?" Sheik said, narrowing her red eyes at her. "That I failed her grace on purpose? Never. And even though I did falter in my responsibility, at least I'm putting forth an effort to make things right!"

"And your perception of making things right is to simply teach Master Link techniques that he will never use in battle anyway?" Fi challenged as the two of them continued to argue. "What good is that going to do? Why don't I give you an exact calculation: 0%."

"Fi," Link said firmly, interrupting the oncoming feud between his two companions. "Stop it. Sheik's doing her best; we both are. We  _all_  are."

"Master, forgive me, but I simply do not comprehend why you insist on taking her side," Fi said in blatant anger.

"Because I trust her," the hero said plainly. As he said this however, Sheik's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, though she was quick to scold herself for it. "And still I don't understand why you don't." He was silent for a moment as he gave the sword spirit a look of examination before he realized the answer. "Fi, are you... Do you feel... threatened by Sheik?"

Fi pursed her lips and looked away from him. "No," she said tersely and unapologetically, turning away from both the hero and the Sheikah. "You are wrong, Master. I am threatened by no one."

Before anyone could say another word, she flipped high into the air and disappeared back into the Master Sword for the first time since she had changed forms that morning. Link sighed as he looked to the somewhat glowing blade of the sword, knowing that he had upset Fi. It was strange to think that, but he knew that the sword spirit was different now. She was no longer the cold and stoic being that she had been when they first traveled together. She had emotions now and thoughts of her own, despite the fact that she was still fiercely loyal to him. The only thing that bothered the hero though was the fact that there was so much tension between her and Sheik. He knew without a doubt that if he had set out to stop the Interlopers and try to save Zelda on his own, he wouldn't have made it this far without either succumbing to Veress's followers or the threat of corruption already. With the help of both the Sheikah leader and the sword spirit, then maybe, just maybe he'd be able to save Zelda after all. But the only way any of them could hope to do that would be to find cooperation and unity among the three of them, something that their small trio certainly didn't have at the moment.

"Link..." Sheik spoke up, feeling suddenly guilty for starting the rift that seemed to have been torn between him and Fi. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to start any problems..."

"It's not your fault..." he said, taking in a deep breath before a soft, joking grin claimed his face. "You know, I think she was actually easier to deal with before she had emotions."

The Sheikah leader joined him in a brief laugh before looking to the western hills, over which the sun was almost set behind. She frowned for a moment before turning to him once again. "You know, I still think you need a lot of improvement, but you're not going to master it all in one day. Even I'm not that good. So I think we're done fighting for the day."

"Good," Link smiled as he fell back onto the grass, allowing his sore muscles some much-needed relaxation. "I'm exhausted."

"Did I say we were completely done yet?" Sheik said, raising an eyebrow at him. "No, I didn't. I said we were done  _fighting_. But that's not the only thing to know about fighting like a Sheikah. The physical aspect is only the first, most basic part. There's also the mental aspect and the visual aspect. And let's hope for your sake that you're better at those two than you are at the physical aspect."

"But Sheik-" the hero started to protest, but she was quick to cut him off.

"Quit whining," she said sharply as she turned towards the forest. "And come with me."

* * *

A warm summer evening's breeze flittered through the green leaves of the outskirts of Faron Woods as Link and Sheik sat cross-legged across from each other within a small clearing. The gentle glow put off by the nearby fireflies provided some light for the two of them as a substitute for the absent moon, while the Sheikah leader started the next portion of her lesson.

"The mental aspect of Sheikah battle training was the hardest one for me to master," she admitted, though she continued to speak in her authoritative tone despite her former setback. "But it is perhaps the most important. If your mind is not focused on your fight, then there is basically no chance that you will win. The key is to achieve complete mental clarity and calm, even when you are surrounded by opponents. When in battle, you must forget about everything except for the battle itself, even the reason why you are fighting it. You can't let your emotions fight for you; if anything, they hinder you by giving you a false sense of power and strength. What we're about to do here may sound like a relatively simple exercise, since it's really the only mental training I can give you at this point, but it's actually quite difficult. Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Well it can't be any harder than all of those fancy sword techniques," Link said with a slight grin.

Sheik did not return his smile but rather shut her eyes, prompting the hero to do the same. "Listen carefully," she commanded in a quiet, calm voice. "There are two main parts to this. First, you must learn to block out all immediate external distractions, such as sight and sound. Anything that is not pertinent to your success in battle is unimportant. So to do this, you must be perfectly still and do not do anything. Do not listen, do not feel, do not think. Only breathe."

Her words faded off in a whisper as she took a deep breath to give him an example. He followed suit, blocking out all of the natural sounds of the forest and the feeling of the forest breeze blowing over him. Though it was a bit harder, he cleared his mind of all current thought, focusing on nothing but breathing, as Sheik had instructed him to.

After several minutes of dense silence, the Sheikah leader opened her eyes to see just how intensely Link was focusing. A small smile crossed her features as she broke through the distilled calm of the night. "Perfect," she said, clearly pleased. The hero opened his eyes and returned her smile as he took another deep breath, letting the sensations of the forest affect him once more. "You've seemed to have mastered momentary concentration, which is the only easy part of this. Next, you must learn to let go of any and all inhibitions and fears. Fear is the most dangerous thing a warrior can encounter in battle. It blocks the better senses and entices panic and recklessness. And no matter how brave you can claim to be, everyone has fears. Courage is simply choosing to acknowledge those fears and act in the face of them. And in battle, courage is more important than wisdom, or even power. And so, this next exercise will require you to look deep inside yourself and let go of your deepest fears. So just like last time, breathe and focus on what you are afraid of, and then, let each of your fears go, one by one..."

Link followed her instructions as he shut his eyes once more and reflected on what he knew he was afraid of, but would never admit to fearing out loud. First, he imagined the worst case scenario of what would happen if the Interlopers really did manage to get their hands on the Triforce, if he failed to carry out Zelda's request for him to protect it. In truth, he was not afraid of Veress or her followers themselves; rather he was afraid of how much death and destruction they could reap across the surface if they obtained that much raw power. But as he tried let that single fear go, it gave way to another one entirely: the very real possibly that the Interlopers could kill Zelda. Or even worse, the chance that he could kill her himself because of the corruption that infected him. And, though he knew it was a selfish thought, he was also afraid of what the corruption would ultimately do to him. As much as he didn't want to lose the girl, the hero didn't want to lose himself either. So far, the corrupting process had been slow and painful, and he was terrified of what the end result would be if he couldn't find a way to stop it, which would be a fate far worse than death. And the chances of that happening were steadily increasing, for Link knew he was quickly running out of time.

As if on cue, the cruel, cold voice of the demon started to ring out inside the hero's mind once more, though thankfully no searing pain or forced movements came with it this time.  _"What are you afraid of, hero?"_ Majora asked rhetorically and twistedly.  _"You are afraid of me... You are afraid of me, what I will do to you, what I will make you do to your beloved goddess and what will happen to everything you hold dear... You are afraid to your very soul... You are more afraid than you have ever been before in your life..."_

Link did not try to respond to the demon but instead remembered what Sheik had told him as he took in another deep breath, albeit a somewhat uneven one. He had to overcome his fear of this voice that constantly haunted him in both nightmares and in waking. Of the demon that sought his life and Zelda's without relent.

" _You are afraid because you know that there is nothing you can do to stop me..."_ Majora continued to taunt.  _"Never before have you encountered an obstacle that you could not overcome, but your complete inability to put an end to this corruption will cost you much more than your life... You are fighting a battle that you cannot win. You never will win, because no one can stand against my power and survive, not even those with the strongest of spirits. What does it feel like to know that soon, so very soon, you will lose every part of yourself, your thoughts, your memories, your free will, to me? What is it like to know that all of your hope has died long ago and that nothing can ever restore it?"_

The hero shuddered as a bitter chill ran down his spine. He closed his eyes even tighter as he tried to block the demon's words out, but the malicious force pressed on, despite its inability to currently bring on another spell of corruption thanks to the Master's Sword's protection. " _What a pity... You could have had so much more to live for..."_ Majora said with false sympathy.  _"Perhaps you thought that you could have lived happily with your dear goddess until the end of both of your days... hm? Well it is simply not to be... The moment that you chose to oppose me was the moment that you sealed your final fate. Your time remaining in this world is not much longer... And it will not be without great suffering, for you must learn that even the unbreakable can be broken with enough force. And then, you will be forever lost to my power, leaving the goddess all alone and heartbroken... What a shame it will be that you will not be able to feel such pain after you are fully corrupted, for by then, your heart will have long since stopped beating..."_

As the demon spoke these sadistic words in a voice that was barely above a whisper, Link's resolve to remain calm finally broke and he panicked, his fear of being corrupted finally rushing forth. "No..." he muttered quietly in sorrow, his eyes still shut as he forgot about everything else but this one lone fear. Sheik, who had been watching him intently the entire time, frowned with worry when she heard him, knowing that he must have been encountering one of his worst fears. "No..." the hero moaned again as the demon continued to internally taunt him, trapping him within his own thoughts.

The Sheikah leader leaned forward slightly as she noticed that he was visibly shaking, clearly deeply disturbed by whatever he was facing inside his own mind. "Link?" she whispered, biting her lip nervously. He didn't hear her however, as everything was blocked out by Majora's cruel voice ringing out in his head.

 _"Take comfort in the fact that you are not just going to die..."_ the demon cooed wickedly, knowing that the hero was almost on the verge of breaking down from the intense mental stress, fear and grief that was being pressed upon him. " _You are going to live forever, sustained by my power, existing only for the purpose of following my every whim and desire... As I said before, this has always been your final destiny... This is the only reason why you live..."_

"No!" Link cried out in sheer emotional pain, as the demon's words finally wore him down completely. Never in his life had he felt so weak before, but this was a different kind of weakness than a physical one. He had given into his greatest fear, and it was ultimately going to destroy him. There was no way no change this fact.

Sheik took in a sharp gasp as she heard him shout and this time she did not hesitate to call out to him. "Link!" she shouted loudly, rising to her feet and rushing over to him. She knelt down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder, feeling how tense every muscle was and how he shook continuously in fear. "Link, open your eyes!"

Somehow, the Sheikah's words broke through the mental trance that Majora had been holding the hero under and he did as she said. When his eyes flew open, they were wide and looked at nothing but the ground right in front of him. His breathing was heavy and uneven and even though he was no longer alone with his fears, he was still shivering uncontrollably, as if he was standing in front of the evil demon itself.

Sheik's own heartbeat began to pick up as she watched him with concern. Leaning forward, she looked into his light blue eyes and saw unmistakable traces of terror within them. All at once, she wished that she had not asked him to do this part of the mental training. When she had first done this as part of her own training, she had reacted to her own fears in a similar manner, only with much more tears and screaming. He had handled it better than most people did, but even still, seeing him so shaken up disconcerted her, since she was not used to seeing him in such a tortured, vulnerable state.

After several minutes of trying to regain his focus, Link eventually let out a long, defeated sigh and buried his head in his hands, trying to chase away the lingering, haunting words of the demon out of his memory but failing. Sheik still kept her arm around him until she realized that she had been clinging onto him for quite some time now. She felt her cheeks grow hot, but she did not let go of him, knowing that he needed support and comfort more than anything else right now.

"Link?" the Sheikah leader whispered to the hero after what seemed like ages of silence between the two of them. She had noticed that his breathing had finally leveled out and he had stopped shaking, both of which were good signs that he was calming down. "Are you alright?"

He didn't respond for a long moment but when he did, he simply shook his head without looking up at her. "Please," he said in a quiet, pleading voice that sounded like it was tight with fading sobs. "Don't make me do that again."

"I won't," Sheik reassured him gently. "I'm sorry I ever did in the first place. I... I guess I just assumed that... you being a hero and all..."

"That I didn't have any fears?" Link said, lifting his head but looking away from her so she wouldn't see the fact that his cheeks were stained with tears. "Well you were wrong. I used to think that too, but..."

Sheik remained silent as he trailed off bitterly, looking to the ground with regret. It had been foolish of her to think that even the hero was immune to fear. She had even said it herself: no one was. She could only hope that this exercise that she had pushed upon him without thinking had not damaged him too much. "Do... do you want to quit for the night?" she asked diffidently, finally slipping her arm off his shoulder. "I mean, I would understand if you would. It's been a long day and-"

"No," Link interrupted her dryly as he rose to his feet. For a brief moment he thought of the cold, condescending words of the demon and for the moment, he willed away as much of his fear over being corrupted as he could. He was ashamed of himself for letting Majora scare him into near submission so easily. But despite the fact that he was still shaken up by the lies and threats that had been said to him, he knew one thing to be true: even if he couldn't permanently chase away Majora's influence, there was still enough time left in the short remainder of his life to save the land from eternal darkness and save Zelda from the hands of the Interlopers. "I want to keep going now more than ever," he said with resolved determination, reassuring himself more than anyone else. "If I can't do anything else, then I have to save her."

Sheik frowned as she looked into his eyes again, still lacking the hope and confidence that they had carried when the two of them first met, but finding a certain hardness and coldness in them instead. Whatever had haunted the hero inside of his mind had tortured him enough emotionally to replace his courage with emptiness, something that worried the Sheikah even more. She didn't want to see him loose the very qualities that made him a hero in the first place. But she said nothing as she simply stood up beside him and hung her head in guilty remorse for being the one to send him into the realms of his deepest fears in the first place. "Fine..." she said quietly. "Then we'll keep going..."

* * *

"The visual aspect of Sheikah combat is what differentiates our fighting style from any other," Sheik went on with her lesson in a hard tone as her and Link sat within the deepest depths of the forest, far away from the glow of the fading fireflies so there was little light for either of them to see by. "Just because you think you see something does not mean you really  _see_ it. In battle, your eyes are your greatest tool aside from your mind. Without them, you are completely in the dark, just as we are right now. My people are often called the 'shadow folk', and it's for a good reason. We take to the shadows because they provide us with protection and concealment from our foes. But at the same time, they can be a dangerous thing. If you can't see through even the darkest shadows, then make no mistake, you will lose yourself within them." She paused for a moment to make sure that the hero was listening to her and sure enough, his focus was fully devoted to her though he didn't pose any questions or comments to her, which she found odd as he had been doing this all day. But considering what had just happened, she could hardly blame him for keeping silent and stoic. With a soft sigh she continued. "Before we go on any further, I want to do a little test, just to check something. Don't worry it's not going to be anything like… well, what we did before…"

Link's expression did not change as he stood up after the Sheikah leader did. "What do you want me to do?" he asked as he watched her crack her knuckles.

"I want you," she began, glancing around at the nearby darkened woods. "To do nothing. Simply stand here, and keep your eyes wide open. Got it?"

The hero nodded, finding this task to be the easiest one she had given him all day. "Okay," he said as the Sheikah gave him a mysterious smile. No more than a second after this, she seamlessly faded into the inky blackness of the forest, completely slipping out of his sight. But nonetheless, Link remained still as she had instructed him and waited, keeping a careful watch out for something, though he didn't know quite what it would be. He discovered what this something was several moments later, when, out of completely nowhere, Sheik pounced on him from the height of a nearby tree and caught the unprepared hero off guard, knocking him off his feet, though not without some resistance. They both tumbled to the ground clumsily, and when they stopped grappling with each other, they ended up in such a position that the Sheikah leader was on top of the hero, both of them still breathing heavily from the suddenness and swiftness of the ambush.

"So," Sheik said in between short breaths. She was silently thankful that the darkness of the surrounding area hid her bright, burning blush from sight. Even though their faces were only inches apart, she did not attempt to move off of him. Rather, she firmly pinned both of his arms down with her hands to restrain him from getting up. Though it made her heart race with millions of different emotions all at once, she liked being this close to him, even though she knew she shouldn't relish the feeling. "Do you understand the point of this lesson?"

"Yeah," Link said, giving her a genuine grin, the first real one since the fear exercise. "The point is that you're clearly insane, Sheik."

The Sheikah leader let out a strong, loud chuckle that rang out across the woods. She had to admit: it felt good to truly laugh again. "Well, yes and no," she said with a sly smile. "The real point is that my suspicions were confirmed. You normal, non-Sheikah humans can't see through the shadows like my people can. You're blinded by the darkness within them, and because of that, you won't be able to see if your enemies are hiding within them."

"Well, I don't know if I can really help being human," the hero said good-naturedly. "So are you going to teach me how to see through the shadows, then?"

"No," Sheik shook her head. "The ability to see through the shadows is something that cannot be taught. Either you are born with innate ability or you're not."

"So… What are we going to do then?"

She was silent for a moment as she mulled over his logical question. "If we were not dealing with enemies like Veress, then I would not bother doing this aspect of Sheikah combat, but since the Interlopers are technically Sheikah, I am almost certain they will stick to at least some of our stealth and fighting techniques, especially using the shadows as both a means of defense and as a weapon. And so… There's really only one thing left that we can do at this point…" As her former boldness faded, she got off of the hero and stood, with him following suit shortly after. "I'm going to give you the vision of a Sheikah."

Link raised an eyebrow at her, somewhat confused by what she meant. "And how are you going to that?" he asked curiously.

The Sheikah leader grinned. "With magic of course," she said matter-of-factly. "But it's not just any kind of simple trick. It takes a special kind of magic that is only taught to our leaders. Impa taught me how to do this, just in case I would ever need it, but… Well, I've never really done this myself before. It should still work though… I think…" She bit her lip when she noticed the hero's hesitant, apprehensive expression.

"So, what if it doesn't work?" Link asked, slightly wary of Sheik's spur of the moment plan. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst that could happen," Sheik said, avoiding eye contact with him. "Is that… there's a small chance that, if I don't do everything exactly right… you could go blind…"

"What?!" the hero exclaimed. "Sheik, we can't do this! I can't afford to lose my vision, especially not now!"

"I know, I know," she said, looking down at the ground. "But you also can't afford to lose your life to the Interlopers either. So you're just going to have to trust me, ok?"

Link sighed as he made up his mind over the matter. He remembered how he had stood up for Sheik to Fi, and how he had said that he trusted her. He hadn't just been saying that to quell the sword spirit's complaints; he had truly meant it. And, despite what she was asking him to do, he still did. "Ok," he said firmly. "I trust you."

Sheik felt her cheeks grow warm once more, but she was quick to suppress it. "Thank you," she said quietly as she started to recall what Impa had taught her. "So, first I need you to kneel down."

The hero didn't protest as he sat in front of the Sheikah leader, who stepped closer to him slowly. "Now," she continued. "Just close your eyes and relax."

"Alright, let me just take one last look at the world in case I really do go blind," he joked, much to her insincere aggravation.

"Oh, be quiet," she laughed, rolling her eyes at him. Once the playful mannerisms between the two of them were put away, Link did as Sheik had told him and closed his eyes, resigning to let her work her strange magic. The Sheikah leader took in a deep breath and uttered a quick prayer that she would not betray the trust the he had given her by failing him. And then, in a slow, gentle movement, she placed her fingertips on his forehead and let the vision changing magic flow from her to him.

Sheik closed her own eyes as she devoted her full concentration to her task, not letting any other thought enter her head. The process went on without interruption for several long minutes of dense silence and by the time she was almost done, the Sheikah was confident that she had made no error in it. However, as she was finishing up, she suddenly heard a strange voice calling out to her from nowhere.

" _Young leader of the Sheikahs…"_ the voice, laced with malice, said quietly to her as an unseen wind blew over her, chilling inside and out.  _"_ _Open your eyes and look upon the one who is going to destroy the hero that you are going to such great, futile lengths to aid…"_

Unable to resist the voice's command, Sheik opened her eyes and instantly her breath was caught in her throat as she froze in fear at what she saw. Floating right above Link's head, mere inches from her own face, was what she immediately knew to be some sort of dark presence, perhaps even a demon. Its form seemed to be rather small, largely obscured by the thick darkness, save for its glowing, piercing yellow eyes, full of hatred and a desire for destruction. The girl's eyes grew wide upon seeing that the mysterious being bore several long, thin tentacle-like appendages. Though she wasn't exactly sure what this thing was or why she was seeing it, Sheik wanted nothing more than for it to disappear and never return.

" _Very soon the hero will fall into my control, serving as my slave for all eternity…"_ the demon said in a quiet, yet treacherous tone. As it spoke, some of its tendrils dropped down and slowly laced themselves around the hero's neck, as if intending to strangle him. The still-faint red and blue marks on his face started to glow, as if illuminated by the demon's influence on him. Link didn't seem to even notice this for some reason as he remained still with his eyes shut, but Sheik certainly did as she let out a silent gasp. In a sudden panic, she tried to slip her fingertips off his forehead, but found that she was completely unable to move at all, almost as if the demon had frozen her somehow.  _"_ _When he has finally succumbed to my corruption,"_ the demon went on in a tempting voice.  _"_ _I am certain he will be very lonely… Perhaps you would like to join him, Sheikah? After all… I know of your newfound feelings for him…"_

As it said this, the Sheikah leader's mind went unexplainably blank and the only thing she could focus on was the demon's words, calling her to fall into the same darkness that Link was gradually falling into. Sheik found herself staring directly into the demon's shining eyes, captured by their haunting gaze, and she felt completely inclined to do whatever it told her to.  _"_ _Come, Sheikah…"_ it called out to her in a voice that was little more than a whisper as some of its tendrils reached out to caress her cheek softly.  _"_ _Come to me… Your fall will be quick for your spirit, unlike his, is completely breakable… So come to me, and relinquish yourself to the shadows, where your kind belongs…"_

Sheik barely even breathed as she began to lean forward towards the demon as it had commanded her. The presence of darkness grew stronger and stronger with each passing second as she slowly grew closer to it, completely wrapped up in the trance it had set upon her. At the same time, Link, who knew nothing about the demon beckoning to Sheik, felt her fingertips grow cold and tense up on his forehead, though he still did what she had told him and kept his eyes shut. However, the moment he felt the telltale chill that would spread throughout his body right before a spell of corruption set on, he knew that something was wrong. Without hesitation, the hero grasped onto the Sheikah leader's arm firmly and ripped her away from him somewhat roughly, pushing her away from him so that she wouldn't suffer in whatever was about to happen. Sheik, still in a daze, fell backwards onto the ground and let out a sharp gasp when she landed, breathing heavily as she blinked and returned to herself. Even though she could no longer hear the demon's voice calling out to her and she could move again, she still felt bitter cold, to the point that she was shivering. With a pounding heart and wide eyes, she stared at the ground for several minutes, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Sheik?" Link said to her worriedly, breaking through her spell of heavy breathing. "Are you alright?"

The Sheikah leader turned to him to tell him about what had just occurred, but her words became caught up in her throat when she looked up into his face. Despite what had happened with the demon, her magic had clearly been successful. She could tell simply by the color of the hero's eyes; instead of the gentle, light sky blue that they had once naturally been, they were now a sharp, bright shade of red, the signature eye color of the Sheikahs. Sheik knew that this was a mere side-effect of the magic that she had used; after all, only those with the crimson eyes of a Sheikah were able to see through the shadows. But all the same, the change had her taken aback in two different ways. On one hand, it was as though all of the youthful innocence that had once filled his formerly blue eyes had vanished away, and the Sheikah leader knew she would miss that. But on the other hand, his eyes now carried a certain ferocity and allurement to them that she found herself attracted to even more than she had been before.

"Sheik?" Link asked when he noticed that she had been silently staring at him for quite some time now. "What are you looking at?"

The girl felt her cheeks burn hot as the hero extended a hand to help her to her feet. "I… I…" she fumbled, trying to pass off her entrancement with him. "I'm not looking at anything. What are you looking at?" she asked gruffly, glancing away from him quickly, even though she really didn't want to.

Link couldn't help but grin at her since he was now fully able to see her awkward blush thanks to the enhanced vision that Sheik had granted him. "I asked you if you were ok," he said, still worried about her, though he was thankful that another spell of corruption had not set upon him. He wasn't sure how he would be able to handle more of Majora's cruelty after everything that had just happened.

Sheik was silent for a moment, deciding whether or not she could tell him. As she looked at him once more, she noticed that his facial markings were no longer glowing as they had been, but she remembered what he had told her about why they had appeared in the first place. And suddenly, she knew what had almost happened to her mere moments before. The demon had almost trapped her as it already had done to the hero. And even though she was safe from it thanks to him, she knew that he still wasn't and there was a great chance that he never would be. "I'm fine," she said resolutely, coming to the conclusion that there was no need to worry him anymore. "I'm glad to see that it worked. Maybe now that you can see like a Sheikah, you'll start fighting like one."

"We can only hope," Link laughed warmly, sensing that she was joking once more. Despite everything that had happened during this night and the fact that he still harbored fear over being corrupted, he was glad that Sheik was there to support him and help him in his quest to rescue Zelda. At the very least, this was a path that he no longer had to walk alone.


	16. Chapter 15: Return to Termina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever being perused by the Interlopers following her escape, Zelda finally makes it to Termina, where she reunites with Terminus. After telling her about the situation going on back on the surface, Terminus admits the truth about Link's corruption to Zelda, who is absolutely heartbroken to discover that the love of her life only has a little more time left to live...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather simple chapter, but a good one to forward the plot. At last, Zelda finally figures out what's going to happen to Link, putting a rift between the two of them that will honestly lead to some great things in the upcoming chapters... ;) Plus, we also get to see Terminus again! :D

" _In the days when I reigned over the surface, there was a great war and though I did everything I could, in the end, I could not protect what was most important to me because even I myself didn't even realize what that was…"_ Zelda frowned as she remembered the words that Hylia had said to her as she continued to walk through the deep woods at a steady pace. She couldn't help but wonder what the goddess had meant when she had said she could not protect what had been most important to her. The girl had always assumed that this had been the Triforce and the humans, but in the end, Hylia had been completely capable of protecting them both from Demise's grasp. So if those two things weren't the most important to her, what had been? And why had she been incapable of saving it in the first place?

Zelda sighed and shook her head, still confused by the goddess's often cryptic words. Looking up through the tall canopy of branches above her head, the girl was able to see that the shadows of twilight were just about to settle over the land. She had been traveling towards the path that led to Termina ever since she escaped the Interloper's stronghold, hardly taking any time to rest for she knew that time was of the essence. Not only did she have to worry about being perused by Veress's followers, but she also wanted to get to Termina and back as quickly as possible so she could find Link and help him in any way she could.

As Zelda continued to go along, she mused on the latter half of Hylia's statement:  _"But you… you know without a doubt what you hold dear above all else…"_ It wasn't hard to figure out what the goddess had meant by that. Amidst all of the uncertainty that had been gathering the past few days, one thing was certainly clear: the girl cared deeply for the hero, perhaps more than anything or anyone else. But despite her feelings for him, she placed knew that she also had the heavy duty of watching over the surface placed upon her shoulders. And it was because of her devotion to both of them that she had relinquished herself into captivity in the first place. But if she was ever forced into the position of having to choose between only one or the other, would she even be able to make that choice at all?

Hoping that things would never come down to that, Zelda pressed on, watching as the forest quickly began to darken and the fireflies started to come out to illuminate her path. She was certainly thankful that the Bow of Light also gave off a slight glow, as it also helped her to find her way to the exact route through the southernmost woods that her and Link had taken to get to Termina mere days ago, though now, it seemed as though years had passed since then.

The girl continued to let her thoughts wander as she went on her way, unaware as multiple shadow-concealed forms positioned themselves on the branches of the nearby trees, waiting for the perfect moment to strike out at her. Zelda wasn't oblivious however; though it was subtle, her ears picked up on the slight rustle of tree leaves and she knew that it couldn't just be the wind. She stopped dead in her tracks and stood perfectly still as she waited for what she had been expecting the entire time. And by the time the group of Dark Interlopers decided to leap from their perches in perfect unison and surround her, she already had her bow poised and an arrow notched and ready to fire.

Taking a brief look at her opponents, Zelda could see that their leader was not among them, which was lucky, since Veress was clearly the strongest of their number. There were about five warriors that the girl could immediately see, clearly all of various genders, though all of them hid their faces under coverings to conceal their identities. However, she could tell that there were more of them lurking in the trees overhead, ready to apprehend her and take her back to their prison. She gripped her bow even tighter, remembering how much of a struggle it had been to get out of there in the first place. She wouldn't be able to repeat it all again.

As the Interlopers rushed upon her in a uniform line, Zelda let her light arrow go and it successfully struck one of them in the leg, its hot light burning them and immobilizing them. She quickly formed another arrow and let it go with careful aim towards the arm of another warrior, striking them directly and knocking the knife out of their hand. She continued to let off arrow after arrow, never really fatally injuring any of them, but stunning them enough to get them to back off. However, with each one that she knocked off, another one would drop down from the trees to take their place. The girl knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this up forever, but she had to at least try, desperate to remain free from captivity and to get Link the help he needed.

As she was dealing with the attack on the ground, she failed to notice that she had backed up in such a way that she was standing directly under a long tree limb and unfortunately enough, a lone knife-yielding Interloper was hiding on it, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on the girl. And since Zelda was distracted with the sheer force of the warriors in front of her, she failed to notice them until it was too late. The Interloper leaped down from the branch swiftly and in one deft movement that the girl had no time to react to, they deeply sliced their sharp knife across her right shoulder, the same one that Link had cut his sword into before the Interloper's initial attack. Zelda cried out in pain as the re-opened wound started to bleed again, almost causing her to drop her bow. Moving her arm to lift it caused her considerable agony, so much so that she could hardly bare it. And so, since her means of self-defense had been eliminated, the only thing she could think to do now was run towards the direction of the entrance to Termina, hoping that she would make it there before the Interlopers could capture her again.

Turning on her heel, Zelda dashed away from the group of warriors and sprinted in a straight line, fueled by adrenaline and nothing else. She dared not look back, even though she could make out the light, almost inaudible sounds of the Interlopers as they perused her. She had no idea how close behind her they were and she didn't care. The only thing she could focus on was making it to safety, despite the wet, burning pain that pounded across her shoulder. As she ran, she put her bow away to make her movements faster and to quell the steady flow of blood, she took out the sailcloth that she was fortunate enough to have had with her when she was captured and wrap it around her shoulders, tying it in a knot near her chest. Noticing that the flow of her shin-length dark pink dress was also slowing her down, she reached down and tore some of its fabric off, so that the skirt only reached down to her mid-calves. She regretted having to do it, since this had been the dress she wore on the day of the Wing Ceremony, but she knew that escape was her main priority at the moment.

With her heart pounding heavily, Zelda continued to race through the ever-increasing darkness of the woods, watching as the glow of the fireflies and fairies faded off into the distance. She knew she was getting close, despite the fact that the sound of the ocarina no longer rang out throughout the trees at it had the first time she had traveled this way. If she could just keep up her pace, then perhaps she would make it Termina just in time.

But luck was not with her, for as the woods started to give way to complete darkness altogether, not only did she find herself being completely disoriented, but she also managed to tip on an unseen root sticking out of the ground. She tumbled to the ground roughly, fiery pain shooting through her shoulder as she cried out. In desperation, she tried to pull herself back up to her feet, but the pain that ran through her arm was just too intense. The fast footsteps of the Interlopers grew softer and slower and though Zelda couldn't see them in the pitch black darkness, she knew that their eyes were perfectly capable of seeing her. Her breathing was heavy as she heard them approach her and she closed her eyes in fear and frustration over her failure, anticipating the worst.

However, just before the Interlopers could lay their hands on the girl, a sudden flash of dazzling bright light shined from behind her. Feeling its warmth pour over her, Zelda opened her eyes to see the terror and shock on the faces of the legion of Interlopers who were mere feet away from her. The purity of the light was too much for their dark souls and, in a desperate attempt to save their own skins, they all fled away from it, retreating back into the shadows from whence they came and leaving the girl alone and untouched.

"Zelda?!" a familiar voice exclaimed from behind her. Turning around as much as her shoulder would allow her, Zelda saw a silhouette standing in the midst of the still shining light that immediately relaxed and comforted her.

"Terminus…" the girl smiled gratefully as her fraternal twin stepped closer to her, clear concern showing on her lovely face. The goddess of Termina held a hand out to her to help her up off the ground, which Zelda graciously accepted, even though she grimaced with pain as she eased herself up to a standing position. "You couldn't have shown up at a better time…"

"You're injured…" Terminus said as she noticed the blood staining the white cloth tied around Zelda's shoulders. "What happened to you? Where is Link? Why have you come here by yourself?"

The girl sighed wearily, exhaustion finally starting to get to her. But she knew why she had come here and she wasn't going to leave without getting the answers that she wanted. "It's a long story…" she said breathlessly.

Terminus frowned, but nodded nonetheless. "Come with me," she said with sincerity in her tone. "It's safer in Termina than it is here in the woods."

Zelda nodded as she followed her sister through the entrance to Termina, and they both emerged on the southern outskirts of the twin land, near a lightly wooded area that contained a few tree stumps where both of them could sit and talk. Terminus took a seat, but Zelda opted to stand, seeing as she was much too anxious and restless to do much of anything else but pace around.

"My sister… You should let me heal your wound…" Terminus said cautiously, but Zelda simply shook her head stubbornly, knowing that there was much more pressing matters at hand than the cut on her shoulder.

"There isn't enough time for that," the girl said resolutely. "I came here to talk to you first and foremost. Everything else can wait."

"Alright then…" she said as she looked at her sister's shoulder worriedly. "So what is troubling you?" the goddess of Termina asked, even though she had a vague idea of what it was.

"Too many things…" the girl said, looking down at the ground. "Ever since Link and I went home from here, nothing's been right…"

Terminus bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with her sister out of guilt. "What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly, trying to feign ignorance, even though she knew that she shouldn't have.

"Well…" Zelda folded her arms and looked up into Termina's clear night sky, where a huge, silver moon hung along with countless bright stars. "Why don't I start with what's easiest to explain…"

Terminus raised an eyebrow at her, genuinely confused by what she meant by this. "You mean… there's more than one thing?" she asked as even more worry filled her.

"I'm afraid so…" Zelda closed her eyes and frowned. "My land is in danger once again."

"In danger from what?"

"A few days ago, a group of rouge, traitorous Sheikah, who call themselves the Dark Interlopers appeared and attacked me and Link…" the girl began in as level of a tone as she could manage. "Their leader, Veress, almost killed him, but… I stepped in at the last moment and exchanged my freedom for his safety. The Interlopers let him go free, but they took me to their underground fortress and forced me into telling them how to get my harp and use it to break the seal I had placed on the Triforce. But what I didn't tell them is that they also needed the Ocarina of Time, since Link and I had cast a new seal on it just before the attack."

"Did they get ahold of either of them?" Terminus asked apprehensively.

Zelda shook her head. "Yes and no," she said. "Before the Interlopers took me away, I had given both the harp and the ocarina to Link so he could keep them safe. The Interlopers managed to get the harp from him somehow, but as far as I know, they still know nothing about the ocarina, which means that the Triforce is safe… for now…"

"That's good," Terminus said with a small smile. "So how did you manage to escape from their stronghold?"

"Well, it took a lot of wandering around," the girl said with slight levity, trying to lighten her otherwise heavy tale. "And as I was poking around, I also discovered that the Interlopers draw their power from a dark relic that they call the 'Fused Shadow'. I almost destroyed it… but I didn't have enough time… Anyway, right before I made it out, I encountered a huge beast that almost killed me, but luckily, I got a little divine help…" Zelda smiled as she held out the Bow of Light for Terminus to see.

"Oh!" the goddess of Terminus exclaimed, recognizing the golden weapon from ages ago. She smiled warmly, reminiscing on times long passed. "Your old bow… Back when you were Hylia, you would come here and we would practice our archery together… What wonderful times we used to have in those ancient days... Though, I'm sure you probably don't remember them now…"

"I wish I did…" Zelda said with a small smile, wanting to recall all of Hylia's lost memories about her sister and the close bond that they had once shared. "But, after I got out, I knew that I had to come back here on my own before anything else, even before finding Link and making sure that he was ok… I knew I had to come speak to you first…"

"Why?" Terminus asked, guilt starting to rush through her once more.

"Because I'm looking for answers and I hope you can give them to me, Terminus," the girl said, her smile faded as it was replaced with firm seriousness. "The Interlopers aren't the only problem that has recently appeared. Even before they attacked, something's been going on that I don't understand, but I think both you and Link do… Something is terribly wrong with my hero and I know you know what that something is…"

Terminus held her sister's blue eyed gaze in silence for quite some time, wishing that she didn't have to tell her, but finally, she lowered her head and sighed in resignation. "Hylia…" she said, her words getting caught in her throat. "I mean, Zelda… I… I do know… You're right… We  _both_ know… In fact, we've known from the very beginning…"

Zelda bit her lip nervously. "Known… what?" she asked, not fully sure if she was prepared for what the goddess of Termina was about to tell her.

Terminus let out a long sigh as she looked up into the moon with sadness showing in her emerald eyes. "Zelda…" she began, her voice rife with tight grief and guilt. "I… I don't know how to tell you this, but… your hero… he's falling victim to the same fate that my own hero did…"

Zelda frowned worriedly, both confused and troubled. "I… don't understand…" she said as her heartbeat began to pick up again. "What do you mean?"

Terminus looked down and shook her head, almost on the verge of tears. "What I mean…" she said quietly. "Is that because of the wound that he received fighting the Fierce Deity, Link is slowly but surely being corrupted by Majora, just as my hero was…"

The girl shook her head and stared at the goddess of Termina, her words still not making sense, possibly because she didn't want them to be true. "So… What's going to happen to him?" she asked in a small, fearful voice.

Terminus looked into her sister's eyes with pain and regret. "Zelda…" she said, almost choking on a sob of pity. "I'm so sorry…"

"What's going to happen to him?!" Zelda demanded, her voice sounding much more desperate and afraid.

"He's… he's not going to make it…" Terminus said, tears fully streaming down her cheeks now as she let everything out into the open at once. "Majora is not going to relent until it has pushed Link's spirit into complete and utter breakage, wearing him down emotionally, mentally and physically, and then, he will ultimately loose himself entirely to Majora's control, turning him into the demon's soulless servant for all eternity… I cannot apologize enough, Zelda. This is all my fault…"

Terminus broke down into heavy sobs as the full impact of what she had said hit Zelda hard. Her eyes widened and tears threatened to fall from them as well, but she simply froze up in shock, unwilling to believe what her own sister had just told her. "No…" she whispered in denial, hoping that just by saying it, it would make it untrue. "No… No, he… He can't… He won't… His spirit… Its… unbreakable…" Her words trailed off into nothingness as Terminus looked towards her again, her eyes red from crying.

"Zelda, you don't understand…" she said bitterly. "Majora's corrupting power is so great that it can conquer any spirit and bend it to its perverse will, even the most unbreakable one…"

"No!" Zelda exclaimed firmly with renewed resistance, ready and willing to do anything to save her hero. "We can't just give up! There has to be a way to stop this somehow, right?"

The goddess of Terminus sighed sadly, hating the fact that she had to bear this terrible news to her sister. "I'm sorry, Zelda, but there just isn't…" she said mournfully. "There is nothing that I, or anyone else, can do to save him from this… It pains my heart so much to know that you are about to lose another hero, especially one as valiant and as courageous as Link…"

"Another hero?" Zelda muttered to herself as a tear started to fall down her cheek. She was about to ask Terminus what she had meant by that, but then she remembered the matter at hand. She could not accept the fact that what the goddess of Termina had just told her to be true, but she knew that he sister would not lie to her. "Terminus…" she said softly, fear and sorrow mingling in her voice. "I can't afford to lose him… I love him…"

"I know…" Terminus said with sad consolation as she rose to stand and embrace her sister in an attempt to comfort her. "I felt the same way when I lost my hero… I understand well the pain you are feeling and if I could do anything at all to ease it, I would…"

As the goddess of Terminus spoke her soft, kind words, Zelda finally broke down into a round of inconsolable sobs. She felt as though her heart had been ripped in half. Even the ever-increasing pain in her shoulder did not compare to the great pain she was feeling on the inside. She was going to lose Link, her noble, loyal hero, whom she loved more than anyone else. She couldn't even bear the thought. She wanted all of this to be nothing more than a nightmare that she would wake up from and everything would be alright, but she knew this was no nightmare. This was all too real, and there was nothing that could change that fact. In this one simple revelation, all of her former hope was destroyed, giving way to strong feelings of grief and also, anger. It just wasn't fair to the girl that, just after the two of them revealed their love for one another, they were going to be pulled apart by fate anyway. Something like this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be safe and be able to be together for the rest of their lives. But now, Zelda knew that it would never happen and now, it could only ever be a distant desire that would never come to be.

As she continued to mourn, another thought occurred to her that replaced her sorrow with anger. And she was quick to voice this thought to Terminus as she pushed away from her sister and silenced her sobs. "If you knew about this… If  _he_ knew about this… Why didn't either of you tell me?" she asked, glaring at the goddess of Termina suspiciously.

"Zelda…" Terminus started timidly, tears still staining her cheeks.

"When he was suffering from the wound in his chest opening up again and when he almost  _killed_ me apparently under the influence of the demon, I asked him more than once if he knew what was wrong with him," Zelda said, fuming. "And he said he had no idea! He lied to me! Both you did! What, did you both think that I wouldn't be able to handle the truth? That I wouldn't want to know what was going to happen?!"

"Zelda, we never meant to-"

The girl was quick to cut Terminus off. "You both thought that I was too weak to do anything about this, didn't you?" she asked piercingly as she started to pace back and forth in frustration. "You thought that just because I'm not fully a goddess anymore, I wouldn't understand? Well, I do, Terminus. I do, and simply finding out about this has been the most painful thing I have ever had to go through. But you and Link just thought that this would sneak by me unnoticed, that I wouldn't figure out that something was wrong. I'm not stupid and I'm not weak!"

"I never said you were, Zelda," Terminus said firmly, her expression hard and admonishing. "And don't you dare blame Link for a moment for any of what has happened. None of this is his fault. I was the one who told him to keep this a secret from you."

"Why?" Zelda spat, clenching her fists at her sides. "Why in the world would you tell him to hide something so important from me, Terminus? Especially when this corruption is not only threatening to end his life, but also mine?"

"I didn't anticipate that," Terminus admitted somewhat sheepishly. "But I should have. The very reason why Majora commanded the Fierce Deity to attack me in the first place was because it wanted to lay claim to this land. It makes sense that you are the only thing standing in the way of the demon conquering an all new land."

"So now the surface is in even more trouble because of all of this mess too?" Zelda asked as her fury grew. "Wonderful! Why don't we all just give up right now, because there's clearly no point in trying to save anyone anymore! There's no point in trying to save myself, or the surface, or even Link. It's all just a useless waste of time anyway!" As she spoke, her voice raised until she broke down into tears once again. She felt completely and utterly hopeless and there was nothing that could be said to her to make her feel any better.

As Terminus watched her sister cry out in frustrated sorrow, she simply hung her head in shame, knowing that there was nothing she could say to console her at this point. It pained her greatly to have to watch Zelda have to go through the same grief that she had gone through when she first lost her own hero, and this bitter revelation was what she had been trying to avoid all along, but she had failed. But all the same, she knew that the girl was right; she shouldn't have told the hero to lie to her about any of this in the first place. "Zelda…" Terminus muttered, even though she didn't think the girl could hear her over her sobs. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am about all of this. Because of my own indecisiveness and dishonesty, I have torn a great rift between you and your hero… One that may never be repaired…" The goddess of Termina sighed and shook her head, finding it within her to give Zelda a small, comforting smile. "Considering the circumstances that are going on within your own land, I would understand if you would want to take up refuge here for a while. You are always welcome in my land, my dear sister."

Zelda looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so. Terminus was taken aback by the look of hard seriousness mixed with inner sadness that claimed her sister's expression as she spoke. "No…" the girl said, her voice firm and resolute. "I have to go back… My land needs me now more than ever and if Link and I only have a short amount of time left to be together, then I want to be with him for every last second of it."

"I understand," Terminus nodded with sincerity. "Then I wish both of you the best of luck, my sister. And again… I am so-"

"Stop," Zelda cut her sister off succinctly, raising a hand to halt her words of useless pity. "I… I know…"

Terminus simply nodded as Zelda turned to head back into the woods, at a complete loss for a goodbye. The two sisters parted silently, both of them grieving over something they knew that neither of them could ever hope to fix.

* * *

Dawn had just started to crest over the eastern hills of the field as Link and Sheik rode on horseback across them at a steady pace, heading north in the hopes of finding the entrance to the Interloper's stronghold. Both of them were rather tired, since they had spent almost half of the night training, but all the same, they had devoted the hours of daylight to traveling, hoping to make it back to Kakariko Village before sunset and find a way into the stronghold by sunset. Since neither of them were fully awake as the horses trotted them across the field, they had not really made an effort to engage in any conversation since they had set out, which was fine with both the hero and the Sheikah, as they decided to focus all of their attention on the task at hand.

However, as they were riding along, the hilt of the Master Sword began to glow as Fi emerged from it, gliding in mid-air alongside the hero until he brought his horse to a halt. Sheik followed suit as they both looked at the sword spirit expectantly, wondering what was so urgent that she had to impede their path.

"Fi, what's wrong?" Link asked, looking down at her as she landed on the ground delicately.

"Master, I have uncovered a finding that you will certainly want to hear," she said in her usual business tone. "I am afraid that, even after a thorough scan of all immediate areas, I can no longer detect Zelda's aura."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sheik spoke up, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"It means," Fi began sharply, glaring at the Sheikah leader. "That I cannot pinpoint a trace of her anywhere."

"You mean you can't find her at all?" Link asked as worry for the girl's welfare filled him. "So… Is she…?"

"Gone? No. I simply cannot find her within the confines of this land. I would still be able to pick up on her aura if she were dead."

"So if she's not here," the hero began, coming to the most logical conclusion about Zelda's whereabouts before anyone else. "Then she must be in-"

"Wait!" Sheik cut him off before he could finish, looking towards the southern end of the field. "What's that?" She pointed in the direction of a shape afar off in the distance, something that had just emerged from the woods and was approaching the group at a clearly hurried pace.

"Perhaps we should go investigate," Fi suggested, unable to make out who the figure was from their current position. "It could be an Interloper spy set upon us by Veress and it would be unwise to not follow the safest course of action and preparation." Link and Sheik both agreed as the sword spirit returned to her vessel and the two of them turned their steeds around to find out who this mystery person was. They headed back in the direction they had just come from in a slow, cautious pace, just in case it truly was one of Veress's followers sent to impede their way.

When the duo was still several yards afar from the figure, who had not seemed to take any note of their approach at all, the person collapsed onto the ground clumsily, falling on their knees and staying there as they groaned out loudly, apparently in pain. And as Link recognized the distant sound of their voice and got a better glimpse of their blonde hair and pink dress, he knew without a moment's doubt exactly who this person was, even though he could scarcely believe it.

Without giving a word of explanation to Sheik, the hero leaped off Epona's back and started running towards the figure, his heart pounding with excitement, relief and sudden worry. The confused Sheikah leader tried to call him back, but he didn't even bother to listen. The only thing he could think of was getting to the girl and being at her side once again, especially after their prolonged separation.

* * *

Unable to walk or run any farther, Zelda's legs finally gave way as she collapsed to her knees just on the outskirts of the forest overlooking the field, letting out a groan of agony on the way down. During her meeting with Terminus and her subsequent return home, her still-untreated shoulder had bled out quite a great deal, despite the makeshift bandage that the sailcloth provided her with and her entire right arm had gone numb from a lack of blood. She scolded herself for not letting Terminus heal the wound when she had the chance, but it was too late to go back now. Her only hope had been to reunite with Link, hopefully before her shoulder bled out completely, but she knew she could not go on any longer in her deteriorating condition. But as she sank to her knees and felt the warm morning sun wash over her, she felt overwhelmingly weak from both blood loss and stress. Not only was her body going through immense pain, but so was her heart and so, with nothing left to do, she buried her head into her hands and wept once more, realizing that she was going to die alone in these fields, all without ever seeing her hero again before he met his own end.

"Zelda!" a familiar voice calling out her name suddenly rang out across the field from not too far away. With her mind and vision slowly being misted away into oblivion by the pain, the girl lifted her head in a daze and strained her eyes as she watched a figure clad in green quickly heading her way from the north. She blinked, believing that she was hallucinating from the loss of blood, but sure enough he was still there, hurrying towards her quickly.

The hero called out her name again and this time, she managed to respond, all though her voice was weak and hoarse from the large amount of crying she had done over the course of the previous night. "Link!" she called out in a strained voice, trying to pull herself to her feet so she could run into his arms, but found that she was too weak to do even that.

Link ran even faster when he heard Zelda calling out his name, even though it had been somewhat quiet. After he had cleared the crest of the last small hill between the two of them, he found himself standing only mere feet away from her, the girl he had risked life and limb for before and would have done anything to save now. And even though he was beaming on the inside, he couldn't bring himself to project it on the outside. "Zelda…" he said in quiet awe, still standing a distance away from her as he noticed that the sailcloth wrapped around her shoulders was stained scarlet with blood. "You're hurt…" The hero took in a deep breath, frustrated with himself for not making his first words to her something more meaningful.

Zelda said nothing as she stared at him with an unreadable expression for a long time. Though her concentration and focus were wearing down, to her, the hero still looked strong and firm, despite the pressing corruption that Terminus had told her was constantly working to destroy him. But all the same, she couldn't let herself relish that fact right now. Her feelings of anger and distrust over what he had done prevented her from doing anything else but giving him an accusatory look. "Link…" she said, her soft, somewhat slurred voice thick with betrayal. "You… You lied to me…"

The hero sighed and hung his head in shame, knowing exactly what she was talking about, along with what she had done and where she had gone to get this information. And so he didn't even bother to ask her any of the questions that were at the front of his mind, but instead he simply stepped closer to her and knelt down to her level reaching out to take her hands in his. Normally, the girl would have given them to him without hesitation, but she slipped them out of his reach, looking away from him with hurt in her dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Link said evenly and with sincerity. "I know it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

"Then why did you?" Zelda asked bitterly as she looked back at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Because Terminus told you to, or because-"

"Because I didn't want to see you get hurt," he said consolingly as he succeeded in taking her hands this time. "But I guess it's already too late for that." He placed a hand on the side of her shoulder, which still sent a shudder of pain through her. As gently as he could, he eased her into a standing position, supporting her by wrapping both of his arms around her. Zelda frowned as she tried to resist his comforting hold on her out of anger and grief, not wanting to be reminded of what she was about to ultimately loose.

"Zelda…" Link whispered longingly to the girl as he pulled her in closer to him, despite the fact that she tried to push away from him.

"No…" she choked on a quiet sob, knowing what he was about to say to her and desperately not wanting him to. A few days ago, she would have fully welcomed those words, but now, they only brought her pain and sadness. "Please, don't…"

The hero ignored her as he softly and slowly took hold of her chin and pointed her face up towards his. He couldn't do anything but frown when he saw the look of deep grief and misery in her eyes, one that he did not reflect, but he did empathize with it well. And as he looked into her eyes, the girl, almost on the verge of falling into unconsciousness from pain, she stopped resisting and listened to what he had to say. "I love you…" he said quietly and tenderly as he bridged the small gap between their lips. The girl started to resist him again, pulling their faces apart for a brief moment before he drew her back in again and this time, she realized that she didn't want him to ever let go. Now more than ever she felt the strong need to be close to him once more. After all, she didn't know how many more times she would be able to do this anymore.

As the couple fell into a long and passionate kiss, they both failed to notice the fact that someone else was witnessing the scene from a distance. Sheik stood at the top of the nearby hill and watched with sadness in her crimson eyes as the goddess and the hero displayed their clear love for each other. In that one kiss, the Sheikah leader watched as the one sole thing she wanted came crashing down around her in one crushing blow. And, unable to look any longer, she looked away bitterly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as her heart split in two.

At the same time, Link and Zelda let themselves dissolve into the beautiful kiss they were sharing, letting everything else fade away into the distance. In that moment, they forgot about everything that was wrong with the world: they forgot about the Interlopers, the corruption, everything that threatened to destroy them both, and instead embraced what could only sustain them in these dark times. And if it could have, they both would have wanted it to never end, but as the kiss drew on, the girl began to slip into complete unconsciousness, until her lips finally parted from the hero's as she fell into his arms limply. He didn't try to rouse her, but rather held onto her tighter as he lifted her up in his arms to carry her to safety, knowing that in the midst of everything that he was losing, simply having her with him once more was enough.


	17. Chapter 17: The Goddess and the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving back in Kakariko Village, Link and Zelda reunite in earnest, both of them lamenting what is to become of their ill-fated love. All the while, Sheik watch the two of them from afar, heartbroken over how her own affections for the hero will never come to fruition. And yet, in the midst of all this, on a moment of impulse, Link asks Zelda to marry him, and the couple joyfully decides to elope that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I really love the romance in this chapter. Link and Zelda are the cutest couple ever and seeing Link purpose to Zelda, which is the focal point of this chapter, is really special. Of course, Sheik's heartbreak also shines through, showing even more depth in her character. Over all, its a beautiful chapter with a lot of heart and I hope you enjoy!

Sheik frowned as she stood within one of the doorways of Kakariko Village's Healing House, where the Sheikah would receive medical attention if they ever needed it. She had been watching Link for almost a half an hour as he sat by Zelda's bedside attentively keeping her company as she lay unconscious as she had for the past several hours, and paying absolutely no mind to the Sheikah leader despite her intense stare. After the girl and the hero were reunited on the field, the group wasted no time in getting Zelda back to Kakariko Village, where the Sheikah healers immediately got to work on tending to her shoulder wound. The inhabitants of the village, who were normally opposed to accepting outsiders into their village, had welcomed both the goddess and her hero with open arms, especially since their leader had made it clear that they were to be treated as honored guests of the Sheikah tribe.

Leaning casually against the door frame, Sheik let out a quiet breath through her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment in thought before opening them to look at Link once more. Despite the fact that he hadn't moved from Zelda's side since they had made it to the village, he didn't look tired or weary in the slightest. Rather, his expression was contemplative and concentrated, as if he had been focused in deep thought this entire time. Biting her lip, Sheik finally worked the nerve to speak up to him, even though the two of them had hardly said a word to each other since that morning.

"You've been in here all day," Sheik said quietly, letting her slight worry show in her tone. "Don't you think you should go get some fresh air for a few minutes?"

"I'm fine," the hero said succinctly, not even glancing towards the Sheikah leader for a moment.

She sighed, trying to think of something, anything to say. "You don't have to worry so much about her, you know," she said consolingly. "All of best healers said that she's going to be just fine and that no permanent damage was done to her shoulder. She just needs her rest."

"I know," Link said calmly, finally giving Sheik a small glance. "I'm not worried about her."

"Then what's really wrong?" the Sheikah asked, stepping into the room. "And don't say 'nothing' because I know that's a blatant lie."

The hero sighed as he looked to the unconscious girl lying before him once more. "I've been doing some thinking…"

"About what?"

He was silent for a long moment, before fully turning towards her. "Maybe we should go outside for a while…" he said quietly, and Sheik immediately understood what his intentions were. He wanted to speak with her privately, just in case Zelda happened to wake up while they were talking about something that he obviously didn't want her to hear.

And so, the pair stepped out of the Healing House, into the busy streets of Kakariko Village. None of the villagers seemed to pay them any mind as Sheik led Link to a much quieter section of town not too far away, an empty, secluded square that contained a small, flowing fountain, a place known to the Sheikah as Hylia's Fountain, since it was topped off with a statue of the goddess. As soon as they were out of the earshot of anyone else, the Sheikah leader turned to the hero with an inquisitive look on her face.

"So what are you thinking?" Sheik asked, crossing her arms and frowning at him, trying to avoid the thought that she was alone with him.

"This needs to stop," Link said with firm resolve. "We can't let Veress and the Interlopers hurt Zelda again, or anyone else. We need to end this, soon."

The Sheikah leaded nodded. "I agree. So what's your plan?"

"Well…" the hero said with a somewhat sheepish smile. "I was kind of hoping you had one…"

Sheik raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you think I am? Some kind of master strategist?" she asked sarcastically.

"A little, I guess," Link shrugged with a small laugh.

"Well you're out of luck then," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm at as much of a loss about what to do as you are. But for now, I think that's alright. After all, the Interlopers no longer have her grace in their custody. She's safe, and so is the Triforce as long as they don't get that ocarina. So the only thing we can do now, is stay here in the village, and wait for something to happen."

The hero sighed, hating the idea of just giving the Interlopers, or worse yet, another spell of corruption, a chance to strike, but knowing it was their only choice. And so, even though he didn't want to, he nodded in agreement with the Sheikah leader and simply said, "Fine… But if they try to go after Zelda again, then they'll have to go through me first."

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of the bloodstained field once again in Hylia's memories. Immediately, the girl wished that she was anywhere but here, for she knew what was about to happen. But she was unable to do anything as the goddess started to step forward, getting ever closer to the fallen hero with each slow stride. She could feel her heart beat begin to pick up, but she resolved to remain calm.  _This is only a dream…_ Zelda reminded herself firmly.  _This is one of Hylia's memories… Not mine…_

The familiar rush of grief and worry started to come over her as Hylia began to feel them upon approaching her warrior. But Zelda did not let herself experience them too, not even as tears started to stream down the goddess's face. And though she almost broke down as Hylia leaned down beside the dead hero's side, the girl pushed her own tears away to devote her focus to examination rather than emotion.

While Hylia gingerly placed the hero's head into her lap and desperately tried to rouse him with no avail, Zelda allowed herself to get a better look at him and indeed, her suspicions were confirmed. Clearly, this was not  _her_ Link, though he did look conspicuously similar. The hero in her arms was clearly a few years older, looking to be a young adult rather than an older teenager. But all the same, he wore the same type of green cap and tunic, though both were war-torn and disheveled, as was his blonde hair, which was so pale that it almost seemed to be white. The golden shoulder mantel and flowing scarlet cape that he wore adding to his heroic look and Zelda knew that he must have been very handsome when he was alive. And though she couldn't tell since his eyes were shut in an almost peaceful expression, she was almost certain that they had been blue, just as her own hero's eyes were. The only thing that marred him was the deep gash in his side, still wet with fresh blood, along with the dirt and blood that marked his face, signs of recent battle. He couldn't have died more than a few hours ago, but despite that, his body was cold and stiff, though strong all the same.

And so instead of shedding tears as Hylia was, Zelda listened and watched what happened next, as the goddess started speaking to her dead hero in a low voice as she kept him close to her. "My valiant hero…" Hylia began, her eyes still wet from crying. "I am sorry for your struggle… Your imprisonment was willed by the heavens. It was meant to make you strong, like a sword hammered and honed so that it would never break… It was necessary to transform you into one fit to wield the Goddess Sword… And it was for that purpose that I chose you to be my hero… Because you deeply love this land and all its people… As do I…" The goddess sighed as she hung her head in grief. "But because of this, your life has been full of suffering. I have watched you… and felt your pain like a knife through my body…"

Zelda listened solemnly as Hylia went on with her final goodbye to her hero and as the goddess spoke, the darkened, bloodstained world around them started to grow brighter, somehow being enshrouded in newfound light. "I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally," Hylia said as the light grew, bringing newfound hope along with it. "And I… I shall shed my divinity. The next time we meet, I wish to stand before you as a simple human… And maybe then, centuries from now, perhaps we can create a world where our love will thrive…" She gave the hero a soft kiss on the forehead as the image of the goddess and the hero faded from the girl's sight altogether as Hylia's final words rang out in little more than a gentle whisper. "Whenever this land is in danger… We shall be reborn…"

As the light cleared, Zelda found that she was herself once more, standing high above the field within the sunlit safety of Skyloft. Upon feeling someone gently touch her shoulder, the girl turned and couldn't stop herself from smiling at who stood behind her. "Link…" she sighed contentedly as she fell into the open arms of her own hero, feeling secured and loved. He didn't say anything, but he simply gave her a warm smile as their faces drew closer together, until their lips finally touched and everything else vanished into pure light.

* * *

When Zelda truly woke up, it was with a faint feeling of dizzy happiness that she didn't want to fade away. But it gradually did when she opened her eyes and saw that she was in an unfamiliar room and that nobody, not even Link, was with her. The feeling of being alone, especially after everything that had happened, filled her with sudden anxiety. Thankfully, there was only a dull ache in her properly bandaged shoulder as she sat up in bed and looked around at the bare, simple room that she found herself it. The only thing that was in it besides the bed was a nightstand nearby on which her now-clean sailcloth was folded upon as well as her bow, and an empty chair sitting quite close to the bed. It took a moment for the girl to properly orient her thoughts, but even after she did, she was confused as to how she got there, since the last thing she remembered before falling into unconsciousness from the pain was that last kiss she had shared with Link. Zelda bit her lip as she thought about the hero. Even though she was still upset with him for lying to her, she still wanted to be near him after all of the time they had been apart nonetheless.

"Your grace," Zelda turned to see the source of the calculated voice that had spoken to her.

"Fi," Zelda nodded in recognition to the sword spirit who stood within the doorway of the room, silently noting her changed appearance and silently wishing that Link was there to greet her instead.

"I understand that you must have quite a few questions," Fi said in her usual stoic tone. "And I have been instructed by my master to answer them for you to the best of my abilities. You are currently within a healing facility within Kakariko Village, the ancestral home of the Sheikah tribe. Though the Sheikah who live here swear fealty to you and claim that they do not ally themselves with the Dark Interlopers whatsoever, I would still advise you to be wary of them, for they are a shadowy, ambiguous group of people."

"But, weren't they the ones who treated my shoulder?" Zelda asked, glancing at the clean bandage wrapped around the wound.

Fi nodded. "Yes," she said, crossing her arms. "But as I told Master Link, their amicability does not necessarily mean they are to be trusted. After all, it is only because of him, and not them, that you are here, out of harm's way in the first place."

The girl shook her head, her thoughts too muddled with other things to dwell too much on thoughts of the sword spirit's apparent disdain for the Sheikah race. "Where is Link?" she asked as emotionlessly as she could, trying not to let her desire and longing for him show in her tone. "He's here too, right?"

"Yes," Fi said with another nod. "And if you will follow me, I will direct you to him, for I estimate a 100% chance that he is as eager to see you as you are to see him."

Zelda suppressed a small blush as she rose to her feet, quickly slipping on her boots and tying her sailcloth around her shoulders once more as she hurried out the door and followed the sword spirit down the narrow hallway in silence. She tried to figure out exactly what she wanted to say to the hero now that her mind was not clouded with pain. She debated with herself on whether or not she wanted to be angry with him, or let it all go in favor of just submitting herself into his arms again.

Fi lead the girl to the still empty section of town where Hylia's Fountain flowed softly, and where Link and Sheik were still conversing in quiet voices. Zelda raised an eyebrow in curiosity and confusion as she watched her hero talking to the unknown girl who stood beside him, wondering why they had come to such a secluded place in the first place. She was about to call out to him, but much to her relief, Fi announced her arrival instead.

"Master Link," the sword spirit said and both the hero and the Sheikah leader were quick to halt their conversation and turn to face them as they approached.

Link smiled with relief when he saw that Zelda was finally awake, but she did not return it, nor did she so much as glance in his direction. Sheik also frowned as she glanced back and forth between the girl and the hero, her heart sinking, but the pain being nowhere near as intense as it had been when she saw them kiss on the field. She had been dreading this though, even though she knew it was a foolish thing to do.

"Thank you, Fi," Link said, giving a gracious nod to the sword spirit, who returned it before reentering her vessel without another word. The three of them stood in an awkward silence for a moment or two, no one really knowing what to say until Sheik finally worked up the nerve to speak up.

"Your grace," she said, stepping towards Zelda and kneeling down in respect at her feet. "It is an honor to have you in our midst. I am Sheik, the matriarch of the Sheikah tribe."

Zelda gave her a small smile of gratitude as the Sheikah leader rose to her feet. "It's nice to meet you, Sheik," she said politely. "Thank you for welcoming us into your village and for treating my wound."

"Sheik also helped me look for you," Link said in an attempt to get the girl to look at him, but much to his dismay, she still did not.

"Well then, I suppose I should thank you for that too," Zelda said cordially. "Even if I did get out on my own." She attempted to lighten the heavy mood with a short giggle, but it did little except for bring on another long spell of silence, during which the girl finally cast an emotionless glance at the hero. And she found that no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't break it.

"Sheik, could you give us a little privacy?" Link asked the Sheikah leader and the moment he did so, she barely managed to suppress a disappointed sigh.

"Of course…" she said in almost a whisper as she started to walk away without giving him a second glance. But before she left the area entirely, she cast one look behind her at the hero and frowned bitterly, reminded of what she could now never have.

For the longest time, only the sound of the flowing fountain nearby could be heard between the girl and the hero as they stared at each other intently, trying to find the words to say to one another. Their reunion on the field had merely been a prelude to this, and there was so much that they both knew they had to say to one another, especially now that everything was finally out in the open. It was safe to say that nothing would ever be the same between them again now; there was no returning to that night long ago, when they had been wrapped in each other's arms and first professed their love for each other. Whatever had happened that night had been shattered by distance, dread, and deception. And so the only thing that could be done now would be to try and pick up all of the scattered pieces and place them back together again.

"You… look different…" Zelda finally said after several moments of this stated silence as she stepped closer to him to get a better look in the glow of the setting sun. "You have those red and blue markings on your face… and some of your hair has turned white and your eyes… they're red… Does this all have to do with the corruption?"

"Not all of it," Link said with a frown. He hadn't known that some of his hair had started to turn white, like the Fierce Deity's had been, but he wasn't too surprised by it or even that bothered by it at the moment. "Sheik made my eyes red so I could see in the dark, like a Sheikah, to fight the Interlopers better. Why, you don't like it?"

Zelda frowned and shook her head. "No," she said quietly, finally reaching out to take his hand as she stepped closer to him. "I told you. I didn't want you to change… But I guess it's too late for that…"

The hero slowly wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, until their chests were together and their hearts were beating in unison. Though they had both missed being so close to each other, they didn't take much solace in the fact that they finally were again. "I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear softly, the slightest hints of despair and desperation his voice. "I need you to know that I am so sorry for hurting you, for lying to you and for everything else that I've put you through and that I might put you through. And I-"

"Stop," Zelda cut him off, her voice tight with an oncoming sob. "Please, just… stop… I don't want to hear it… It just… hurts too much…"

Link nodded solemnly, almost on the verge of tears himself upon hearing the pain in her voice, but he quickly stopped them. He had to be strong through all of this now; if for no one else but her. "Okay," he said softly as the two of them touched their foreheads together. "I'll stop." For several long, almost blissful moments, they breathed in total harmony, almost as if they were one and the same instead of separate.

"How long do you think you have left before…?" Zelda trailed off, unable to finish her question as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I don't know," Link said, shaking his head slightly and closing his eyes. "But I'd give anything just to have a little more time with you…"

Upon hearing this, the girl finally broke down into ragged sobs. "Oh, Link…" she said somewhat incoherently in between hot tears of grief. "I… I can't… You… I… I need you… I won't be able to go on without you…"

"Zelda, don't say that," the hero said firmly as the two of them split apart, though their hands were still intertwined. "The surface needs you. You can't just give up on everything because of me."

"Well it needs you too," Zelda said, looking up at him as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Link shook his head, even though he knew she was right. "That doesn't matter," he said with a frown. "I need you to promise me something, alright?"

"What?" she said with a sniffle.

"Promise me that even after I'm gone, you'll find a way to go on with your life and be happy, okay?"

"After you're gone, I'll never be happy again and you know that," Zelda said in misery. "But for you, I'll try… On one condition."

"What?" Link asked as the girl wrapped her arms around him tightly, refusing to let go.

"You have to promise me that you'll fight this… this corruption as much as you can," she said with both coldness and pleading in her tone. "I want to have you for as long as I can, for however long we have left…"

The hero sighed, knowing how difficult what she had asked of him would be. The corruption was already pressing upon him hard and with each spell of it that he fell into, the physical, emotional and mental pain would only get worse. He knew that eventually it would get to the point where he would be in constant pain, but for her, he would fight even then. For her, he would do anything. "Alright," he said, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll fight until I can't fight anymore…"

"Thank you…" she said, finally giving him a small smile. A long moment of silence lingered between the two of them as they leaned on one another once more, watching as the sun slipped behind the nearby hills. This was the most at peace either one of them had been for days, as they finally let all of their dread and angst slip away with the sinking sun.

"I missed you," Zelda whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So much…"

"I missed you too…" Link said with a faint smile, wanting nothing more than to hold onto her forever, to keep her safe and close.

"This just isn't fair…" Zelda said in sudden sorrow as more tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "After all you've done for this land and for me… You're just going to lose yourself like this? It's so cruel… You don't deserve this…"

"Zelda," Link began, trying to come up with something to say to console her but finding nothing. And so instead he sighed and agreed with her, hopelessness entering his tone as he spoke. "No, I guess it's not very fair…"

"And I used to think that we would be able to spend the rest of our lives together," the girl said as she began to sob again. "That we would get married and start a family… I guess it was just never meant to be… I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but you…"

As Zelda buried her face into his chest and began to weep softly, Link looked down at her with a frown, placing one of his hands on the back of her head gently and weaving his fingers through her long silken hair. He shared all of those desires with her: to marry and have a family with her. But he knew that they could never happen now or ever. Or could they…?  _"I want to have you as long as I can…"_ the words that Zelda had just spoken to him moments ago rang out inside his head, twisting and turning as a sudden idea came into being.  _"For however long we have left…"_  He knew that they didn't have much time left. Maybe only a few weeks at the most, if that. But if he was going to lose his life and everything he was, then he absolutely could not leave her with any doubt at all that he loved her, in the strongest, deepest way anyone could love someone.

"Zelda," the hero said in a gentle tone as he took her by the chin and made her look him in the eyes. Her cheeks were stained with tears but she gave him a look of confusion, mixed with sadness. "I know that for however long I have left, I need  _you_ more than anything else. And for however long that is, I don't want us to be apart ever again."

The girl sniffled, sucking in a shaky breath. "So… What are you saying, Link?" she asked anxiously, searching his newly crimson eyes for an answer.

Link didn't answer her right away. Instead, he pulled her into a long, warm kiss that made both of their hearts flutter with passion and emotion. And then, when the hero pulled away, he kissed her briefly on the cheek until he was able to whisper into her ear so quietly that she barely heard it: "Marry me."

Zelda's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat, before it started to pound with millions of emotions all at once. "What?" she asked breathlessly, blinking her tears away.

"You heard me," he said with a small, daring smile, his eyes shining with excitement and courage. "If I'm going to die, I want to at least die happy. And the only way to do that is if I'm married to the girl I've loved my whole life."

The girl choked out a sob and she covered her mouth to suppress it. But unlike her previous sobs, which were full of grief and heartache, this one was full of joy and elation. This time, she did not hesitate to give him an enthusiastic, whole-hearted answer, one that she was absolutely certain of. "Of course," she said with a wide smile and a nod. "Of course I'll marry you."

Without another word, the hero lifted the girl up into his strong arms and spun her around in a circle, both of them laughing with complete jubilation and levity. Neither one of them could recall a time when they had been happier and that was just fine with them. As Link finally set Zelda down, he didn't waste another moment keeping their lips apart and drew her into a warm and loving kiss. They both clung onto each other for as long as they were able to, savoring the sheer bliss of the moment and the love that was flowing between them.

* * *

As the girl and the hero were declaring their love for each other in the empty square, a set of saddened scarlet eyes watched them from a nearby rooftop. Sheik sat with her knees pulled to her chest as she trained her eyes on the scene below, though she couldn't really hear what either of them was saying from her high position. But that was fine with her; she had a feeling that if she could hear them, it would only make her feel worse. She bit her lip hard to keep herself from breaking out into tears every time she saw the two of them embrace or kiss, since the pain of having to see that hurt her worse than a hard blow to the chest.

 _Stop it,_ Sheik commanded herself as she felt her eyes grow wet with tears once more.  _You are the leader of the Sheikahs; you don't cry. Especially not over something to stupid…_ Like the rest of her peers, Sheik had been brought up learning that emotions, especially those that were of passion and desire, should have been avoided at all costs, since they often blocked out common sense and duty. And for the most part, even despite the sadness she had first felt when her friendship with Veress fell apart, Sheik had done well to follow that certain standard of her tribe. That is, until now. And though she tried hard to suppress the emotion flowing through her, threatening to overflow at any second, she knew it was a completely futile. Despite her best efforts to, she knew that there was no denying it to herself: she had fallen in love, and in her case, it was the most dangerous place she could be.

She wanted to be free from the wrenching feeling that tore through her every time she saw the couple embrace in passionate romance, and she never wanted to feel it again. At the same time though, she savored the small, fleeting sensation of bright warmth and exhilaration that she experienced whenever she was near him. She simply couldn't help herself. Even though they had only known each other for a few days, she knew that she loved him, and she knew exactly why. She had never met anyone like the hero before. He was strong, courageous and unyielding, but at the same time, he was selfless and kind, traits that Sheik not only admired, but wished she had more of herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and let her mind wander to wistful thoughts of what it would be like if she were folded into his firm arms in the place of who currently was.

But as soon as the image came to her, it vanished away as she remembered the four reasons why it could never happen. First of all, it would be blatant disregard for the time-honored traditions and laws of her tribe. As the leader of the Sheikahs, Sheik had a position of influence and honor to uphold. She had to be an example for all of those who looked to her for leadership, especially during these uncertain times. And that was an issue in and of itself. The Sheikah leader had a feeling that Veress and the Interlopers were far from finished with their conquest to claim the Triforce and to destroy the goddess and the hero. Sheik had promised Impa that her sole focus would be devoted to protecting her tribe and the goddess, and nothing more. She couldn't let anything, not even her feelings, impair her judgment now, when so much was at stake. And even still, was the matter of the corruption that was going to put an end to the hero's life eventually. The very thought that Link was going to be gone soon filled Sheik with thick sadness, even though she knew it was still too early to be grieving him. She was frustrated with herself for not having so much as a single clue about how to help him in this regard, though she was completely willing to do anything she could to support him in any way at all. And it was for that reason that she knew she would fight at his side no matter what, even if the love that she had for him would never be returned.

However, the final reason why her desire could never come to fruition was by far the biggest. Even if none of the other obstacles stood in her way, it still would have been plain to see based on what the Sheikah leader had been observing for the past half hour alone. The hero that she was infatuated with had already given his heart to another, and not just anyone, but the goddess's reincarnation herself. That simple fact made things infinitely more complicated. It was true that Sheik loved Link, but she had no intentions of ever trying to get between him and Zelda. Yet she bore no malice towards the girl; in anything, the Sheikah leader respected her and swore loyalty to her because of who she was, and Sheik could not find it in herself to hate Zelda at all because of that. But she was certainly envious of her for what she was lucky enough to have. But that was all she could do. She knew that Link and Zelda had years of close friendship behind them, a friendship that had logically developed into a passionate romance. And there was no way that Sheik, with the only casual camaraderie that she had formed with the hero over the past few days, could ever hope to change that.

As she miserably mulled over this, she finally let a stray tear slip down her cheek, which fell upon the white teardrop tattoo she bore on her cheek. She hadn't cried since Impa died, and then it had been understandable, since the former Sheikah matriarch had raised her from birth. But now, Sheik's sorrow was a million times worse. And so, as she watched the hero and the girl embrace and kiss passionately once more, she buried her head in her knees and wept softly, pouring out all of her pain through tears, one of the only ways she knew how to get it all out. And, once she had finally spent all of her tears, the Sheikah leader let them dry on their own as she looked out across her village with a cold expression, her wet ruby eyes reflecting brighter in the glow of the emerging moon. She knew that the pain would probably never truly go away, but she knew that she had to go on with her life despite that. She wasn't going to let her broken heart stop her from serving her people, and living up to her dead mentor's expectations. And though it was going to be hard, she was still going to give her whole-hearted support to both the hero and the goddess, no matter what.

* * *

When they finally did break apart from their long kiss, Link and Zelda were both still smiling at each other with so much warmth that despite the fact the sun had set, it felt like pure light was bearing down upon both of them. They continued to hold onto one another for several moments, simply staring into each other's eyes and not breaking that loving gaze for a long time.

"So what now?" Zelda asked dreamily, her voice light and lofty.

"I don't want to wait any longer," Link said, his eyes alight with impulse and excitement. "Let's get married right now, tonight."

"What?" the girl laughed, though she didn't protest with him at all. "Tonight? How in the world are we going to do that?"

"We could ask the Sheikah to hold the ceremony for us," the hero said with a wide smile. "I'm sure they'd be happy to do it. Come on, Zel. Who knows how much time we have left?"

"I don't," Zelda admitted with a smirk. "But Link, what about my father and all of our friends up in Skyloft? When I imagined our wedding, I pictured us being surrounded by all of them, not a bunch of strangers…"

"We can do it all over again up there later," Link said. "I've never been so sure about something before in my whole life. And I don't want to wait until something else happens to keep us from doing this when we can now. This might be our only chance."

"I know…" Zelda said as her smile grew warmer. "And I have been dreaming of this ever since I was a little girl… Alright, fine… We'll get eloped… After all, it is more romantic."

The girl gave the hero a flirtatious kiss on the cheek as they both laughed in joyous unison. They pressed into each other once more as they wrapped their arms around each other in a tender embrace, watching as the stars started to appear in the sky.

"You know this is crazy, right?" Zelda asked Link as she leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly.

"Yeah," the hero nodded with a grin. "I know."

"So then why are we still going to do it?" the girl asked with a knowing smile, already anticipating his answer.

"Because," Link said after giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "We're absolutely certain that we're in love…"

Zelda smiled as she let all of her final reservations fade away into the rush of excitement and happiness she was feeling as she gave him a small nod. "Yes…" she said, her voice soft and blissful as they started to move together for another kiss. "We are…"


	18. Chapter 18: Sunshine at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Sheik is reluctant to, she agrees to help Link and Zelda prepare for their marriage. And the couple is indeed married at long last among the Sheikah tribe, their love for each other shining brightly as they are wed in the light of the full moon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I LOVE this chapter! Link and Zelda FINALLY get married, which is my dream to happen in a Zelda game someday! I decided to have this happen here in B&S since their relationship in SS is already SUPER close to begin with, and for reasons you'll see later on... ;) Its also worth mentioning that the Skyloftian wedding ceremony I came up with here was inspired by the Chosing Ceremony in Divergent... ;D

"You… you want to have a… what?" Sheik asked Link and Zelda as calmly as she could, despite the fact that the request that they had just made to her made her want to scream.

"An elopement," Zelda beamed insistently.

"You do know what that is, don't you Sheik?" Link asked, remembering that she had told him her tribe did not celebrate marriages whatsoever.

The Sheikah leader glared at him, knowing that being bitter and angry was the only thing that could keep her from breaking down into tears of heartache. "Of course I know what an elopement is," she snapped. "And I'm sorry to tell both of you this, but my tribe is ill-equipped to perform such rites. We haven't held a marriage ceremony in this village in decades, centuries even."

"Oh, well we could show you how we hold weddings up in Skyloft," Zelda offered. "And it doesn't have to be anything too extravagant. It can be small and simple, and we'd be just fine with that."

"Why?" Sheik asked with genuine confusion. Though she didn't know much about weddings, she knew that they were normally large, fancy affairs: elaborate ceremonies put on by hundreds of spectators, elegant outfits and decorations, songs and dances. But the kind of event that Link and Zelda were asking the Sheikah tribe to hold for them was a far cry from that sort of fantastical imagination and Sheik didn't really understand why they would want something so unimpressive and commonplace.

"Because we love each other," the hero said plainly as he took the girl's hands and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Sheik took in a deep breath as she tried to glance away from them, but she found that she was unable to. With a sad frown, she watched every tiny move that implied romance shared between the two of them but as she did, she realized something. They really did love each other, in the truest sense of the word if they were both so willing to make a commitment to each other as serious as marriage without a moment's hesitation or doubt. And it was for that reason that she knew she had to do this for the hero and the girl, even if it would hurt her on a level that they would never know.

"Alright, fine," Sheik finally said, crossing her arms and sighing. "I'll talk to the village elders and see if they can get the people assembled to put something together for the two of you… When do you want it to happen?"

"Tonight," Link and Zelda both said in immediate unison.

Sheik raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Tonight?" she asked incredulously. "What's the rush…?" Her question trailed off as she answered her own question just by glancing at the hero. She closed her mouth and bit her lip as she realized why both of them wanted this to happen as soon as possible. Though it was undesirable thought, all three of them understood well that Link was going to be gone sometime in the near future due to the corruption that was only currently being held at bay thanks to the Master Sword. Which meant that there wasn't much time left for the girl and the hero to be in love and thoroughly explained why they didn't want to put this off any longer. Both of them were still quite young, perhaps a bit too young to be getting married by most social customs, but in an extenuating circumstance such as the one they were in, an exception to the norm had to be made.

And so, realizing that anything that she could possibly say to try and diffuse their plans would be useless, Sheik shrugged and turned away from them to get to work but not before muttering under her breath: "I'll do my best…"

* * *

The stars shined bright and numerous in the dark heavens above Kakariko Village as Link and Zelda stood outside of the meeting hall of the Sheikah elders, folded in each other's arms as they gazed into the sparkling night sky. They had not been permitted to go into the council meeting with Sheik, since neither of them were Sheikah, and so they had to wait outside for the ultimate decision over whether or not they could have their elopement within the village. Both of them were somewhat anxious as they silently hoped that, within a few hours, they would finally be married, like they had always dreamed.

"So…" Zelda started with a bright smile as she relished the sensation of having Link's strong arms wrapped around her securely once more. "What's going to happen after we get… married?" She let out a small sigh of delight before saying the word "married", simply trying to imagine how happy they'd finally be, even if it would only be for a short while.

"I don't know," the hero said, giving her another kiss on the cheek. "But I guess we'll find out soon…"

"I hope we will…" she said wistfully.

"I  _know_ we will…" he reassured her as he started to draw her into another full kiss. They were interpreted however when they noticed that a small Sheikah girl, who couldn't have been much older than eight, had broken off from the rest of the Sheikah who had been going about their usual evening activities along the town's various paths, and had stood only a few feet away from the couple, watching them with curious red eyes the entire time.

"Hello," Zelda said to the little girl as her and Link gave the child friendly smiles and relinquished their tight embrace on one another.

"Mistress Sheik says that you're the goddess," the girl said to Zelda inquisitively. "Is that true?"

Both Zelda and Link let out a small, warm laugh upon hearing this innocent question. "Yes, I am," Zelda said in a kind, nurturing tone, kneeling down to the child's level. "I'm Zelda, and this is Link, my chosen hero. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Nia," the girl said with a somewhat bashful grin.

"And how old are you?" Zelda asked, still smiling sweetly.

"I'm seven," Nia said, holding up seven fingers to show her age.

Zelda nodded with a warm smile as she continued to casually talk to the little girl. Link smiled as well as he watched the adorable exchange between the older girl and the child, knowing that Zelda always had a way with children. In Skyloft, all of the little girls used to look up to her and idolize her, and in turn she was always sweet and gentle to them, never finding them to be below her and always willing to play with them when they asked her. The hero knew there was just so much to love about her, including her inherit goodness and kind nature. He also knew that she would make a wonderful mother one day and he thought it was a shame that she might never get to be one. She had already made it clear that once he was gone, she was never going to remarry, which meant that she would probably never bear children. And as Link thought about how unfair that was to her, his smile faded and he waited patiently for Zelda's conversation with Nia to end so he could speak to her about it in private.

After a few natural curious questions, the child ran off with a bright smile, calling a cheerful greeting back to Zelda as she hurried back to the crowd of bustling Sheikahs filling the town square. As she stood and turned to face Link again, she frowned when she noticed his troubled expression. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking his hands in hers.

"Zelda, I'm sorry…" he said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I thought we agreed that we were both done apologizing," she said gently.

"I know," Link said, taking in a deep breath. "But this time it's different. I know how much you've always wanted to have a family and kids… and you'll never be able to have that with me…"

"Oh, Link…" Zelda said in almost a pitied whisper. "That doesn't matter to me. I'd rather have you for a short time than a family for the rest of my life. And besides… you are my family… You always have been…"

Before the hero could say anything in response to this, the girl pressed her lips against his firmly and passionately as they simultaneously wrapped their arms around each other once again. They held this kiss for several long, peaceful moments, neither of them noticing Sheik as she finally stepped out of the meeting house to tell them what the elders had ruled, carrying two bundles of clothing in her arms. The Sheikah leader did not interrupt the couple but merely watched as the finality that she would never know the love she craved sunk in. But she had decided to accept it gracefully. After all, she wanted the hero to be happy in his last few weeks of his life and she knew that this was what he wanted, so she wasn't going to deny him of it.

When their kiss finally disbanded, Link and Zelda noticed Sheik's arrival and they looked to her expectantly, waiting to hear what the council had said. The Sheikah leader took in a deep breath as she prepared to deliver the news that had come out of the short meeting. "The elders agreed that, despite the fact that marriage ceremonies are not within our tribe's normal customs, they are willing to make an exception for the two of you, considering the fact that you are guests in our village and your statuses as the goddess and the chosen hero," Sheik said in a very formal tone. "And so, they've decided that the entire tribe is to hold a wedding ceremony for you, at midnight tonight, as you requested."

Upon hearing joyous news, Link and Zelda both broke out into gales of bright, triumphant laughter as they embraced and kissed once more. Sheik did not join in on their revelry and excitement, but she found that she did not resent how happy they were, though she didn't know why.

When the couple split apart once more, the hero turned to the Sheikah leader with a grateful smile to express his gratitude for her help. "Thank you so much, Sheik," he said sincerely. "If there's anything we can do to repay you-"

"There's no need," Sheik said, still frowning as she held the two bundles of clothing she had with her out to them. "Here. The elders said that these are for the two of you. They were passed down through our tribe since the days Hylia was immortal, protected by Impa until she passed away. She instructed the elders and I to give them to the spirit maiden and the chosen hero when they arrived to this land and well, now seems as good a time as any…" She handed the first of the two bundles to Zelda, and the girl could tell what it was from the pure white fabric that it made of. It was a dress that was once worn by Hylia herself before she gave up her immortality centuries ago, a long, flowing white gown, different from the one that Impa had given her when she first arrived on the surface in that it was much more elegant and immaculate. Zelda smiled as she realized how perfect of a wedding dress it would make and so, she briefly excused herself so she could quickly change into it to get ready for the soon-coming ceremony.

Once the girl was gone, Sheik held out the other bundle, made up of a deep red fabric, to Link, not bothering to say anything, for what could she really say to him at this point? The hero looked at her instead of the bundle as he took it, expecting her to say something, though he wasn't really sure what. They held a silent eye contact for a long time, their expressions unreadable, until the Sheikah leader finally broke it off by turning to head towards the square. "I'm going to gather the villagers so we can prepare," she said tersely as she started to walk away.

"Ok," Link said with a frown as he watched her go. "Thanks again."

"Yeah!" was all she called back to him as she faded into the crowd.

After watching her leave, the hero looked to the bundle that she had given him and unfurled it. It consisted of a long, flowing red stretch of cloth, a cape obviously. With it, came a set of strong golden shoulder armor that matched the cape perfectly. Link had no idea where these things came from, or even what their significance was, but he put both the mantel and the cape on nonetheless, just as Zelda returned from changing into the goddess's dress.

Upon seeing each other wearing the new clothes, both of them froze and stared at each other for the longest time, both of them awed for different reasons. Link was stunned by how radiant Zelda was in in the silky white gown she wore. The dress was without a single flaw or blemish, and it almost seemed to shine against the girl's pale skin in the lofty moonlight. It cut off at her shoulders in simple straps and a golden neckline, revealing her still bandaged injury, but that did little to detract from her loveliness. The gown ran all the way down to her feet, some of it dragging onto the ground since she was a bit too short for it. Her flaxen hair ran long down her back in its usual way and the two braids that framed either side of her face were laced with white and purple ribbons that had come with the dress. Overall, she was the image of purity and perfection in the hero's eyes and he knew that after all he had done to hurt her both physically and emotionally, he didn't deserve her, yet she had decided to give herself to him freely anyway because of the deep love that they shared.

As the hero was captivated in the girl's beauty, she was taken in by another sight altogether. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the golden mantel and cape that he now wore, for she knew that she had seen them somewhere before. And as the memory of her recent dreams clicked inside her mind, a rush of memories belonging to the goddess hit her hard. She took in a quick, silent gasp as the pieces of this fractured, ancient memory finally came together and all at once, it all made sense to her as she came to an important revelation. Centuries ago, before she gave up her divinity and became a mortal, Hylia had another hero, the first one that the land had ever seen. Though the details were somewhat misty, the tragic tale of this ancient hero played out in Zelda's mind as she gazed upon her own hero.

In the days before the humans were sent to the sky, Hylia's first hero had been the most valiant warrior among the knights of the land, skilled with a blade and fiercely loyal to the people he vowed to protect. Hylia had watched him from afar for quite some time, anticipating Demise's oncoming attack upon the land and had grown quite fond of him during that time. However, not long before war erupted across the land, the hero was falsely accused of a betrayal that he did not commit and was imprisoned by his fellow knights for four long, hard years. Though the goddess greatly pitied the sorrow and pain that he had to endure, but she knew that it was necessary to mold his spirit into one that would stand up against the demon king without a moment's hesitation. And, when Demise's followers began scourging the land in search of the Triforce, terrorizing and slaughtering the people, they all turned to the hero for aid once again, releasing him from prison and begging him to save them in their hour of need. So, in his selflessness and love for the land, the hero agreed to lead the knights in battle against the demon king's forces. It was then that Hylia descended to the surface herself and finally met with her hero face to face. She gave him a sacred blade crafted by her own hands, the Goddess Sword, and tasked him with defeating Demise and restoring hope to the fearful people. To put an end to the relentless bloodshed, Hylia sent the humans and the Triforce to the sky, yet her hero volunteered to stay on the surface with her and conquer Demise so the people could return soon. And it was as the goddess and the hero were preparing for the oncoming battle, that they developed a close bond that was unprecedented. Hylia tried to resist her strong feelings for the hero, knowing that she had to devote herself to ridding the land of Demise's evil and protecting the Triforce, but she could not deny that she really did love him. Which was why is nearly tore her apart when she watched her hero receive a fatal wound in his arduous battle against Demise. Upon seeing her beloved hero fall, Hylia, in all her grief and fury, poured out all of her sacred power into sealing Demise and his followers away for one thousand years. And though she brought peace to the land once more, she found that she was too late to save her hero's life. Before she could even return to him, he had died from his wounds and the goddess's cries of sorrow could be heard throughout the land. The hero's life had been too brief and difficult, yet despite that he had been honorable and courageous and for that reason, Hylia blessed his heroic spirit, so that it would live on and continue to protect the land in the future. The goddess cast of her divinity so she would be able to stand at his side as a mere mortal in the distant future, when they would both return to put an end to Demise once and for all.  _"Whenever this land is in danger…"_ Hylia had said as her last words to her fallen hero.  _"We shall be reborn…"_

And indeed, this prophecy had come to pass with the appearance of the reincarnation of the goddess and the new hero. And as Zelda looked at Link, wearing the same cloak and armor that Hylia's original hero had worn, a million thoughts entered her mind at once. The first among these was that fate had been so very cruel to Hylia and her hero all those years ago, and it seemed as though history was destined to repeat itself in the present. Once again, the goddess, now reincarnated as a mortal, was about to lose another hero, only now it was much worse. Link and Zelda had a close bond that had been formed from years of a tight-knit friendship, compared to Hylia and her hero, who had only spent a few weeks at best together before their romance came to a grinding halt. And, unlike Hylia's hero, who had died an honorable, fairly quick death, Link was forced to suffer a slow, agonizing fall, one that was physical, mental and emotional and would ultimately end in a fate even worse than death. But no matter how it was going to happen, the ending was still the same: the hero was going to be lost and the girl was going to be left alone, morning over him, just as it had been centuries ago. But there was one crucial difference in this new love story and it was that the love that Link and Zelda had for each other was actually going to be fully realized on this very night and in that fact alone, the girl found some comfort, though not much.

The second most vital thought that occurred to Zelda was what made her decide not to tell Link about any of this, since she didn't want anything at all to ruin this night for both of them. But even so, the girl now knew that Hylia herself had ordained that her and her hero would be reborn in a future age. And not just then, but whenever the land was in danger. Which made Zelda think that perhaps her love for Link was not as original as she used to think it was. Could it be that she didn't love him out of her own heart, but simply because she had already loved him in another life, ages ago? She desperately didn't want this to be the truth, but she had an unshakable feeling that it was. After all, the two of them had been almost instinctually drawn to each other since they were both very young, inseparable for as long as they could remember. But at the same time, their love felt so natural and so right that even if it had spread across multiple lifetimes, it was obviously deep and rich enough to withstand the test of time and all of the struggles that came with it. And even if their own love was doomed to end in tragedy, perhaps one day in the future, one with the Blood of the Goddess and one with the Spirit of the Hero would finally find a happy ending together.

* * *

Altogether, it had taken around three hours for the residents of Kakariko Village, who were all more than enthusiastic about getting to witness the union of the goddess and her hero, to prepare for the elopement ceremony, which was to take place at midnight. As Sheik watched her people scurry about taking care of the last minute details, she frowned and crossed her arms. Her mind was running over the Skyloftian nuptial traditions that Link and Zelda had relayed to her and the Sheikah elders a few hours ago and with each one they told her about, the more resigned to this idea the Sheikah leader became. She could tell how much the girl and the hero loved each other, simply by watching the two of them together; how they embraced, how they held hands, even how they looked at one another. And though she knew that her heart would probably always silently pine for what she could never have, she had come to terms with this. And as she turned around to see Link and Zelda standing behind her with joyous, blissful smiles, their hands intertwined as they prepared to take this next step in their love together, Sheik couldn't help but return their warm grins as she realized something. She did not have to pretend to be happy for them.

"Are you both ready?" she asked them as the crowd of Sheikah began to congregate in the center of the square.

The couple nodded, both of them having never been so excited for something before in their entire lives. Sheik returned their nod with a look that told them to wait at the edge of the square while she headed for the center, the crowd parting to create an aisle for her to walk through. As per Skyloft marriage customs, a table was set up at the center of the square containing five deep-set plates and a finely pointed dagger, which were to be used in the ceremony. The Sheikah leader took her place behind the table along with four of the village elders, all of whom would all preside over the ceremony. And once the spectating Sheikahs were all collected and quieted down, Sheik nodded to Link and Zelda, signaling for them to begin their march down the aisle.

In a traditional Skyloft wedding procession, the father of the bride would march her down the aisle to give her away to the groom, but since Zelda's father was not present, much to the girl's regret, her and Link walked down the aisle together instead, their arms intertwined with every step. Of course, both of them had been silently waiting for this moment their entire lives, but now that it was finally here, it seemed like it was a dream, one that they never wanted to wake up from.

When the pair had finally reached the table, Sheik held her hands up to gather the attention of her people and they all watched in revered silence, paying respect not only to their leader, but to the goddess and the hero as well. Once she was certain everyone was ready, she began the ceremony. "My people," Sheik began in a loud, officiating voice. "Tonight we are gathered together for an occasion that is not common to our tribe. As you all know, we do not celebrate marriages in our customs and traditions. But it is for a special purpose that we are holding one on this night. We are here…" the Sheikah leader hesitated as the next set of words caught in her throat for a moment, but she pressed on anyway, ignoring her feelings of sadness and regret. "We are here to join Link, the courageous chosen hero of the goddess who saved this land from eternal darkness, and Zelda, the mortal reincarnation of her grace, the honored goddess Hylia, together in a ceremonial union, as per their own request. And so the ceremony we hold here tonight is not based upon our own traditions, but rather theirs, in the manner of the sky folk. And so with that said, let us begin."

Sheik did not have to give Link or Zelda any further instruction, since they knew more about Skyloft wedding ceremonies out of anyone else present. They both watched with anticipation as the Sheikah leader lifted the knife that was sitting on the table and held it up so the people could see as she explained its purpose. "In a traditional Skyloft wedding ceremony, there are five virtues that a couple vows to commit themselves to. Each commitment made is symbolized by the couple spilling their blood onto these five plates, each of which contain something that symbolizes one of the virtues. And so, this knife represents commitment; the commitment that the couple will make to each of the virtues and the commitment that the couple will make to each other."

When she finished speaking, Sheik held the knife out to Link first, but not before meeting his eyes for a moment. And in that moment, she felt a strong wave of desire and longing, but she forced it away quickly and as soon as it had appeared it was gone as the hero took the knife from her. Knowing what he was supposed to do, he positioned the tip of the blade over the palm of his free hand and dug it into his skin, enough to elicit a small, somewhat painful, but necessary cut. However, as Link handed the knife to the girl, he noticed something that made him audibly gasp, with Sheik and Zelda doing the same seconds later. Their surprise and shock came from the fact that the blood that had already started pooling on the hero's palm was not red as it should have been; rather it was pure white, shining like a pearl under the pale moonlight. It took all three of them less than a minute to figure out that this was another side effect of the corruption that was plaguing the hero, as the Fierce Deity's blood had been of the same color when Link defeated him. However, the common villagers of Kakariko did not know this, as a low round of nervous, confused whispers went up among the watching crowd as they noticed this as well. They were all immediately silenced as Sheik held her hands up once again, but most of the people still glanced at the hero with tentative, curious expressions. The Sheikah leader gave him a sad, pittied look, feeling somewhat bad that the ceremony had been interrupted in such a way. Zelda, however, refused to let something like this get in the way of their special night. And so, as Link was staring at the white blood on his hand in with wide eyes of both awe and apprehension, the girl grasped his arm tightly with her free hand, giving it a small squeeze. He glanced over at her and saw that she was not looking at him with sorrow or fear, but she gave him a small, reassuring smile instead, as if to tell him that this change didn't matter at all. That no matter what, she was still with him and she would never abandon him, even in the end. And that alone brought relief and peace to the hero as he nodded to her, thankful for the steadiness that she supplied him with, even in the toughest of times.

Upon seeing that everything was fine, Zelda used the knife to cut her own palm so the ceremony could go on. The couple then nodded to Sheik, telling her and the elders to continue, as if nothing had happened at all. And so, deciding to just go ahead as planned, Sheik motioned for the first of the four elders to begin their part.

"The first virtue that this couple will commit themselves to is a strong foundation," the first elder said, motioning to the plate of smooth rocks that sat on the table in front of them. "These stones symbolize a durable love that will survive through any trials and hardships, built upon a firm foundation that will sustain them until the end of their days."

Upon receiving a confirming nod from the elder, Link and Zelda moved their hands over the rocks and together, they both let a drop of their blood fall onto the grey stones, watching as the small drops of red and white slipped through the crevices between them. This was an easy commitment for them to make, for they both already knew that their love was built upon a strong, unshakable foundation, one that nothing, not even the greatest threat or sorrow, could destroy.

"The second virtue," the next elder said as they motioned to the plate piled with lit coals in front of them. "Is passion. It is symbolized by the heat given off by these hot coals. Passion and true love between two people are the things that create devotion and selflessness. Without it, a union is not true, but with it, all men and women find a true purpose, not to themselves, but to the one they love."

Exchanging a warm smile, the hero and the girl spilled two more drops of blood onto the coals, which ate the red and white drops of liquid in a sizzling burst. They both highly valued the passion and love that existed in their relationship and it was from both of those things that a strong commitment between them had been formed early on, one that they hoped would last as long as it could.

"The third virtue is fertility," the third elder continued, pointing to the plate of fresh soil sitting before them. "Just as this earth here symbolizes growth and birth, so too does a couple strive to let their legacy be carried on through children. The purpose of this commitment is to bless the couple with fertility, so their love will thrive through many offspring in the future."

Even though the elder nodded for the two of them to drop their blood onto the soil, Link and Zelda both hesitated, exchanging a sad glance. There was little chance that any children would ever come out of their union, considering their time together was so limited now. But nonetheless, they both let their blood spill onto the dirt, which soaked it up thirstily, despite the fact that this was one virtue that would never prove true in their marriage.

"The fourth virtue," the fourth elder said, motioning to the clear water pooled in the plate in front of them. "Is union. When the couple spills their blood into this water, it will mingle together. This symbolizes how two separate people will be joined together in this union, and become one."

The pair did not hesitate this time as they spilled their blood into the water, watching as the red and white liquids swelled into the clear liquid, mixing together until the water turned a light shade of pink. Link and Zelda both smiled at it, realizing that they were no longer apart now. They were one, and so long as they had each other, they would never be alone again.

"The fifth and final virtue," Sheik said in a formal tone as she glanced down at the plate laden with small bird feathers in front of her. "Is community. Though a couple is united and devoted to each other, they are not alone, for there is always a larger community that supports them and that they become an equal part of together. And though this couple does not come from our own community, we fully welcome them to be a part of it," The Sheikah leader gave them both a genuine, warm smile, which they both returned. "These feathers represent that community. In both the sky and among our own people, birds are symbols that are highly revered and honored and by spilling their blood onto the feathers, the goddess and the hero will be welcomed to stay among the Sheikah for as long as they would like."

Sheik gave the pair a nod and her smile did not fade as she watched their blood stain the feathers white and red. Link and Zelda both nodded to the Sheikah leader in gratitude for the kindness and hospitality that her and her people had shown them in these difficult times. The crowd of spectating Sheikahs cheered their support for both of them, until Sheik raised her hands for a third time to finish the proceedings. "This couple has committed themselves to a strong foundation, to passion for each other, to fertility and offspring, to an unbreakable union and to their community in the sky and to our own. And so, it is with great pleasure…" The Sheikah leader started to choke on her words once more as she tried hard to suppress her oncoming tears. Her next words came out in a voice that was shaky and quieter than it had been moments before. "That I… Sheik, the leader of the Sheikah tribe… now pronounce Link, the chosen hero and Zelda, the goddess's reincarnation… husband and wife…"

Sheik waited until the cheers of the villagers had grown so loud that they concealed the sound of the sob that she finally let out. No one took notice of it though, as they were all celebrating in the union of the hero and the girl, who both joined hands, despite the fact that both of their palms were still soaked with blood. And, as they beamed at one another in sheer bliss and joy, they didn't hesitate to embrace each other firmly and kiss passionately, no longer as just friends or a couple, but as husband and wife, for the first time. And, despite the fact that the night sky above them was dark and blanketed in shadow, it felt as though the brightest sunshine was bearing down upon both of them in the depths of midnight.


	19. Chapter 19: Hidden Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Veress begins to plot her next move, Link, Zelda, and Sheik also prepare, training and honing their skills so that they can be ready for the oncoming battle. And, in their idle time, new feelings begin to develop between the newlywed couple, ones that are soon realized in earnest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say about this montagey chapter, save for the fact that I should say its a bit NSFW towards the end... ;) ;)

The leader of the Dark Interlopers sat upon her throne within the main meeting hall of their stronghold, watching in silence as her legion of followers assembled before her. Veress smiled darkly as she looked upon those who pledged their loyalty to her and her cause, to the point that they, like her, had abandoned their former tribe for it. But doing so was not without its rewards. After all, the rebel leader knew that her and her warriors had access to a great power, crafted from the darkest, most ancient magic that the Sheikah tribe had to offer, far more advanced and deadly than the usual forms of Sheikah magic. They culminated this power in the form of their dark relic, the Fused Shadow, which also served as their main energy source. Veress was confident that with such power they would certainly succeed in their ambitions and triumph over the goddess and the hero, but she did not let her confidence blind her. The leader of the Interlopers was naturally cold and calculating, a cunning master planner. She viewed this entire ongoing struggle as a game of both skill and strategy, one that could only be won by waiting to strike in just the right way at just the right moment. She took into account every detail, even the minutest observations, and how they could weigh in on her success or failure in the long run. And though she would not admit it out loud, she did not, by any means, underestimate her opponents in this game. Veress knew that the hero, the goddess, and the loyal Sheikah leader were all forces to be reckoned with, but, as she was about to relay to her followers, she had a plan devised for dealing with the only three people who stood the way of her completely dominating the surface.

As soon as the majority of the Interlopers had gathered for the meeting that she had called, Veress stood and stepped forward on the platform to address them, raising her hands to call them to order. "My brothers and sisters," she said in an authoritative tone as she began her speech. "It disgraces me to say that the goddess has escaped our grasp. But I do not blame any among our number for this… minor setback in our plans. For it has come to my attention that the goddess is not the one we really want. At least not any more…" A cruel smile came across the rebel leader's face as she continued. "As I've said before, Hylia's little hero is clearly the one to watch now. With that alleged 'corruption' pressing itself upon him, weakening him in more ways than one, he has made himself a target, one that we should take full advantage of as soon as possible. Therefore, I propose a plan that will not only help us get our hands on the hero, but it will also deal a major blow to the goddess as well as all those who stand on her side."

A rousing cheer of support came up from the throng of Interlopers as Veress's grin deepened and she went on. "Our main goal in this strike will be to subdue the hero at all costs," she said, starting to outline her strategy. "If we find ourselves unable to capture him, then I will simply count our losses and murder him personally. For the moment the goddess loses her hero, she loses her desire to fight on and the moment the hero loses the goddess, he loses his desire to fight on. So by getting rid of one of them, we effectively get rid of the other. And the easiest way for us to do that is to lure them both into a trap that they won't be able to avoid. And then, we fight until the hero is vulnerable enough so that we can either take him or strike him down. Who is with me?!" Once more, the rebels shouted out deafening cries of assent to this plan as Veress let out a triumphant laugh.

"And with the goddess and the hero out of the way, the Triforce and the surface shall be ours!" she said, her dark red, almost black, eyes alight with excitement and bloodlust. "We will rule the world! Already the entire world below is in our grasp. And so I think that the only place left for us to go, is to the world above!"

The roar of the crowd before the rebel leader was only a degree louder than her own wicked laughter, for she was already more than prepared to put her devious plan into action and win this game once and for all.

* * *

Even though the initial wedding ceremony had not taken that long, most of Kakariko Village did not go to bed that night until it was near dawn. The Sheikah were usually not big on celebrations, only really holding them for traditional festivals and the like, but almost every one of them, both young and old, joined the goddess and the hero in the revelry of their happy union. The village square had a holiday feel to it as a feast was held in the couple's honor, which was quite pleasant despite the plain dietary standards of the Sheikah tribe, who ate for practicality rather than frivolity. Of course, there was dancing, and music, and talking, and laughter long into the late hours of the night. All of the Sheikah could agree that the occasion was the most festive that their tribe had seen for quite some time and even their leader, who was silently opposed to the marriage in the first place, could not deny that she enjoyed it herself.

Although Link and Zelda themselves had a wonderful time celebrating their wedding among the Sheikahs, they really wanted nothing more than to have their first few moments alone as husband and wife. But every time they tried to sneak off to privacy during the festivities, they would find themselves swept back into another round of cheer and mirth. At the same time, they didn't mind it much; after all, the joy of the occasion helped them both to forget, even if it was only for a little while, the pressing problems that they knew they'd eventually have to face.

But all the same, since the celebrations went on so late, everyone, even the newlyweds, were exhausted by the time they were over. And though not all of the Sheikahs could retire to bed since they still had their duties expected of them, the first thing that both Link and Zelda wanted to do once the festivities were over was get some much needed rest. Luckily, Sheik had procured a small, empty house for the two of them to stay in during their time in Kakariko and so, once things started quieting down, they slipped away to the quiet of their temporary little home. The humble house was far from anything spectacular; in fact it was quite simple, as was the Sheikah way of life, but it was cozy enough for the couple's needs. It was already furnished for them, and contained only three rooms: a living room, kitchen and bedroom. But from the small back porch of the house, they had a full view of the outlying valley, in all its natural splendor. Not that either of them could really enjoy it at the moment, for almost as soon as they got into bed, they fell asleep, enclosed in each other's arms in complete contentment and peace.

It was around noon when they finally woke up, both of them simultaneously opening their eyes to gaze lovingly at each other, their faces only inches apart. For the longest time, neither one of them spoke as they tried to savor this blissful moment for as long as possible, wishing they could freeze it in time and live in it forever. Eventually, neither one of them could bear the small distance between their lips, so they kissed, warmth and passion flowing between them. Even though they had just woken up, both of them were wide awake from the moment their lips met to the moment they parted.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Zelda whispered to the hero with a bright smile, finally breaking the lingering silence.

"I don't think you can call me that if we both wake up at the same time," Link said, brushing a stray hair out of the girl's face.

"Ok, then," she said, nuzzling her head to rest under his chin. "I'll settle for calling you my husband instead."

"I'll settle for that too," the hero said with a soft smile, savoring the gentle warmth that the girl seemed to give off with her simple touch. "But only if I can call you my wife."

Zelda let out a small giggle as the two of them finally sat up in bed, though their arms were still wrapped around each other. "You know, all of that sounds so strange, but it feels so right," she said contentedly. "Like we were always meant to be together…"

"I think we were," Link said, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I  _know_ we were," Zelda said, briefly remembering Hylia and her hero before letting her own hero draw her into another kiss, one that lasted for several long, beautiful moments.

Their kiss was interrupted however, by an abrupt knock on their front door. The couple hesitantly broke apart, but their kept their hands intertwined as they went to answer it, neither of them thinking much about who it could be. They opened the door to find Sheik standing there, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms and glared at the hero crossly.

"Sheik?" Link said, noticing her aggravated expression. "What-"

"Where were you?" she asked hotly. "I've been waiting for you for hours. Last night you said that you'd meet me in the square at dawn for training, but here it is past noon, and you're just now getting out of bed! What's the matter with you?!"

Before the hero could even offer a reply, Zelda broke into the conversation with a joking smile. "Oh, you don't understand, Sheik!" she said with levity in the tone. "Link can sleep like no one I've ever seen! He'd stay in bed all day if you let him!"

As the girl let out a giggle, Link couldn't help but roll his eyes at her, knowing that she teased him about this way too often. However, Sheik still didn't smile as she set her hardened, angry gaze on the hero once more. "Sure…" she said, not really convinced. "But either way, since you're finally up now it's time to get going. The Interlopers aren't just going to give you a day off just because you got married last night and neither will I. Now hurry up! The day's half way over!"

"But Sheik," the hero protested. "The Interlopers haven't even made any sort of move in days. And besides, I was going to spend the rest of the day with Zelda."

"Oh, its fine, Link," Zelda said, nodding with understanding. "Why don't I come with you two? I need to practice using my bow anyway. Plus, I've missed watching you fight. Maybe it'll be fun. Is that alright with you, Sheik?"

The Sheikah leader sighed, glancing between both the girl and the hero and trying to wash away the lingering ache in her chest when she thought about how in love they were. "Of course it is," she said, mustering a small, but not really genuine smile. "Now let's get to work."

* * *

For the next several days, the sound of clashing blades could be heard throughout Kakariko Village, though it was not an unusual noise considering the tribe that lived there. Link and Zelda both quickly fell into a routine of training everyday with Sheik, who carefully monitored the hero's progress while the girl practiced on her own with the Bow of Light. The repetitive, but easy cycle of eating, sleeping, conversing and training did worlds of good for all three of them, in more ways than one. Of course, they all were steadily preparing themselves for the battle against Veress and the Interlopers that was sure to come someday soon, as were the majority of the Sheikah warriors in the village. As strategizing went on for how those loyal to the goddess were planning on dealing with those who were not, those who would fight in the battle put the lull they were in to good use and improved their skills to deal with their deadly enemies.

Since many of the older Sheikahs took on the responsibility of tutoring their younger peers in combat, Sheik was given more time to train Link one on one. And she had made it a fine point to the hero several times that she was enjoying her rank of superiority over him. For the most part, it helped her get over her hidden heartbreak, especially as she came to terms with seeing the married couple together on a regular basis. She noted that they embraced and kissed as much as possible, or as much as the Sheikah leader would allow in the middle of a training regimen. She could hardly blame them though; their time together was not going to last forever after all. They had an indefinite amount of time left to savor each other's embrace and love. But all the same, Sheik was glad that she had finally healed to the point that she could simply roll her eyes good-naturedly at the two of them kissing passionately, instead of wanting to break down into tears. Of course, she knew there was still a small part of her that desired the hero more than anything else, and she'd probably never truly get over him, but at the very least she could try and put on happy face for the two of them. Especially since she knew they were so happy together.

Zelda was also thriving in her training, though trying to use the Bow of Light on her own, without Hylia's influence coursing through her, was a very rocky attempt at first. The weapon may have seemed to come naturally to her when she breaking out of the Interloper's stronghold, but now that she was not using it under duress, she had found it awkward to use, which made sense since she didn't have any prior experience with bows. Upon noticing her unease with it, Link had volunteered to show her how to use it properly, since he had used one on his initial quest upon the surface. With the hero's firm, steady hands placed over her delicate, nervous ones, the girl let him guide her to the right pose, helped her take aim and let a light arrow fly. It struck its target perfectly and as it did, she quickly turned to give him a brief kiss of gratitude before trying it on her own. Simply being near her beloved hero again brought her untold happiness and bliss, even if she knew it would only be for a little while longer. But for the most part, she did not think about that. Instead, she tried to forget about the fact that he was going to be gone within a few weeks and pretended that she would have him forever. And the more she did, the more she was able to picture the dreams that she had that would never come true with him: the two of them creating a lasting home for themselves on the surface, having and raising children, and finally growing old together, their love never fading through the years. Every time she thought about the pain of having to lose him, she simply replaced it with thoughts of this imaginary future and let herself live in the realm of dreams for just a little while longer, even if she knew she wouldn't be able to live there forever.

At the same time, Link was also benefitting from the brief period of relative peace that they were all experiencing. Thanks to the Interlopers keeping quiet for over a week since their attack on the Sealed Temple, there was ample time for Sheik to teach him her vast knowledge of Sheikah fighting techniques. Under her direction, he learned how to use the enhanced vision of the Sheikahs that she had given him and in almost no time at all, he was able to find camouflaged enemies in near complete darkness. Once the hero had pretty much mastered the visual aspect of Sheikah combat, Sheik decided to alternate between physical and mental training each day, making sure that he dedicated time to both. Though it took some doing, Link eventually managed to get the hang of the advanced blade techniques that the Sheikah leader taught him, making him even more skilled with a sword than he already was. However, they were both hesitant to try another attempt at fear-blocking, remembering how disastrous it had been the first time the hero tried it in the woods. And yet, though Sheik tried to convince him that he didn't really need to do it, Link was insistent upon it, knowing that the only way he could be useful against the Interlopers was if he could conquer his own fear of being corrupted. Just because this was going to be his ultimate fate, didn't mean he had to be resigned to it. And so, he set out to try fear-blocking again, only this time, he did it with Zelda sitting by his side the entire time, her arms wrapped around him tightly to comfort and steady him if he needed it. Both Sheik and Fi stood by watching anxiously the two of them as the hero willingly entered the realms of his worst nightmare once more. And once again, the demon cruelly taunted and ridiculed him and for the first few seconds, it sent a chill down the hero's spine as he was reminded of all the pain and suffering that he had already endured and was doomed to go through no matter what. But as the girl took his hands into her own and held onto them firmly, he was also reminded that he was not alone. With her at his side, he had a reason to fight, a reason keep living. He had promised her that he was going to resist corruption as much as he could and the first step in that was overcoming his fear of it. And so, he placed that fear out of his mind once and for all, filling its place with determination and love for her. He wasn't sure if he'd be able win out against the corruption in the end, but he didn't care so long as he still had a little time left with her.

With his only main fear gone, everything else seemed to fall into place at once. Sheik noticed that, almost immediately after the fear-blocking exercise, Link fought with such precision and skill that it was as though he always had fought in such a way. Pleased with his progress, the Sheikah leader implemented one final test for the hero: a duel to see if he was truly ready to face the Interlopers or not. And so, on the designated morning, Link and Sheik met at the village square at dawn for the friendly showdown, which Zelda was glad to spectate in on and cheer encouragement for her hero.

"Alright hero-boy," Sheik said with a challenging smirk as her and Link circled each other in preparation of the upcoming fight. "I think we've both reached the point where there's no need for either of us to go easy on the other. And so, I'm going to fight you just like Veress would; without any kind of mercy. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah," the hero said with a grin of equal confidence, grasping his sword a bit tighter. "Only if you can handle losing for once."

The Sheikah leader raised an eyebrow, though her smile did not fade. "We'll see," she said coyly, lifting her wooden staff up to a starting pose. "Talk is cheap. Let's get started."

Link nodded in agreement as he charged first, moving quickly just as Sheik had taught him. The Sheikah leader was ready for this initial strike as she raised her strong staff to block it and she pressed his blade off of it. The hero leapt back as Sheik swung for him swiftly, but he dodged it flawlessly, as well as her next successive strike, with well-timed ducks and rolls. Zelda watched from the sidelines with wide-eyed interest and excitement, taking in every fast-paced, skillful move both of them were making as they dueled and holding her breath as she silently rooted for the hero. And as the Sheikah leader tried in vain to hit him a third time, Link switched to the offensive once more. Leaping sideways out of the path of her staff, he came up around her side and hit her in the back with the hilt of his sword, not too hard, but with just enough force to make her loose her balance a bit. Sheik, not anticipating this, stumbled forward, but caught herself right before she fell. Giving a glance of aggravation to the hero, she dashed for him, leaping high into the air with her staff aimed right for him. He met it squarely by blocking it with his sword, but the Sheikah leader did not retract her own staff as she landed mere inches away from him. And so, the pair kept their weapons locked as they pressed them hard, both of them trying to dominate in a match of strength, skill and determination. Both of them grit their teeth as they held this pose for what seemed like ages, both sets of scarlet eyes locked on the other's intensely.

Of course, Link was more than capable of holding out in this struggle, since his previous battles had made him strong, but Sheik could hold her own as well, because, despite her slight, apparently delicate frame, years of physical training had given her strength all her own. However, as the Sheikah leader stared deeper into the hero's eyes, her determined, challenging grin faded as she felt her cheeks grow incredibly hot. Their faces were only mere inches from touching and in that moment, she felt a burning desire to be daring for just a second, long enough to bridge that small gap between them with her lips. Her heart pounded at the mere thought with both sadness and shame. Now more than ever, that could never happen. She knew that. He was married now. The very thought entering the Sheikah leader's mind was wrong in every sense of the word. It made her freeze up just long enough for the hero to prevail over her and push her back, breaking the tension between their two weapons. Sheik was still in a slight daze as Link used the back end of his sword to strike her in the stomach, fully knocking her to the ground. She gasped as she landed, not in pain, but in shock, as she broke out of her racing thoughts and stared up at him with wide eyes, noting his victorious smile.

"You… You beat me?!" she asked in false awe, her mouth hanging agape. She wasn't really all that surprised though, knowing that not only had she been distracted in the middle of the fight, but the hero had truly improved over the past few days and she had to acknowledge that.

"Yes, I did," Link said, still grinning as Zelda ran up to him and gave him a celebratory embrace and a small kiss on the cheek. "Surprised?"

Sheik averted eye contact with him, though she couldn't hide her slightly proud and embarrassed smile. "Maybe a little," she said as he extended a hand to help her to her feet. "I have to say I wasn't really expecting it. Especially after seeing how you flailed around with that blade at first."

All three of them shared a brief laugh before the hero smiled at the Sheikah leader once more. "Admit it," he said with levity. "I've gotten better since then."

She crossed her arms and grinned back at him slyly. "A little…" she said coyly, before making her tone official yet sincere. "I'd say that you've improved just enough to make me believe that you'll be effectively able to go up against the Dark Interlopers. And so, there's nothing else I can teach you, Link." She extended a hand for him to shake, despite the fact that she wanted to do so much more than simply shake his hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sheik," he said with a grateful nod. "For everything you've done to help us both."

Sheik glanced down to her feet and shook her head, frowning. "Don't thank me yet," she said softly. "Not until all of this is over."

Link frowned, opening his mouth to respond to her almost sad statement but before he could speak, Fi emerged from the Master Sword in a flourish of light, coming to land a few feet away with a tense expression on her formerly emotionless face. "Master," she said formally. "I apologize for the interruption, but might I have a word with you in private? I have urgent information for you that I am certain you will want to hear."

The hero nodded, somewhat anticipating what the sword spirit wanted to talk to him about. But before he left with her to go to a more secluded part of the village, he turned to Zelda, giving her another brief kiss. "I'll be right back," he said, noticing the slight look of worry in her blue eyes.

"Okay…" she said hesitantly, as he turned and left, following the sword spirit out of sight.

Once Link and Fi were far enough away from Sheik and Zelda, she turned to him with a serious expression, but before she could speak, the hero interrupted her.

"Fi, if this is about Sheik again, I don't want to hear it," he said somewhat impatiently. "I already told you, she-"

"That is not what I wanted to speak with you about, Master," Fi said succinctly. "What I asked to talk to you about is a matter far more grave. It concerns the corruption still pressing its influence upon you…"

A wave of sudden worry washed over Link, but he didn't let it show. "What is it?" he asked calmly, his hands balling up into tense fists at his sides.

"Master…" Fi began, letting out a woeful sigh. "It might be easier for me to begin with the current state of things. As you know, over the past several days, the Master Sword's sacred presence has been protecting you from the demon's direct influence, thereby preventing it from bringing on any spell of corruption so long as the sword was in your keeping. But all the same, it did not fully prevent the corruption altogether. Even over these past few days, it has been slowly, but steadily increasing within you, and I must report that the level of your corruption is now at 30%..."

"That much already?" the hero asked, his eyes widening in anxiety and dread. "What happens when it reaches 100%?"

Fi hesitated for a long moment, giving him a look of genuine pity and grief. "I think you know…" she said quietly and morosely. And it was true. Link did know. He understood well what would happen when he was fully corrupted. He was going to lose everything, every part of himself to something that he was powerless to stop.

"I am sorry to say that there is more to tell," the sword spirit continued. "I told you that the Master Sword would only be able to provide a temporary safeguard against corruption. I had initially anticipated that it would be able to protect you for at least several weeks, if not more. However, the demon's reigns of control over you are strong. And so I must regretfully tell you that, after today, the Master Sword will no longer be able to ward off the corruption. You will be fully vulnerable to it once more and I can tell you with almost 100% certainty that there is nothing that can protect you from it now… Master Link… I am so sorry…"

Link was silent for a long moment after hearing this, not knowing how to react. He avoided Fi's empathetic gaze, glancing down at his feet instead. His time was just about up. He only had one free day left before he'd be pulled back into an endless round of corruption, terror and pain. And in a matter of days, he'd be gone completely, so soon after his union with Zelda. Part of him wanted to scream in frustration and dread, to give up and be done with it all just to not have to go through untold suffering and agony. But another part of him still wanted to resist, still wanted to keep going, if not for his own self, but for the girl he loved and married. And that part, that braver, more courageous side of him was just a bit stronger.

"Don't be sorry," he said to Fi in a calm, steady tone. "I'm not afraid of what's going to happen. Not anymore."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the spirit's face. "I know that you are not," she said with fondness and respect for him. "It takes much more than that to bring fear to your heart. And I will still serve you, Master, until that day comes."

"Thank you, Fi," Link said with genuine gratitude as the two of them, with nothing left to say, started back to the square to meet up with Zelda and Sheik once more. As soon as the hero arrived, the girl leaped up from her seat and hurried over to him excitedly, interrupting the conversation she was having with the Sheikah leader.

"Link!" she said with a cheerful smile as she embraced him immediately. "Guess what? Sheik said that since you did so well, she's giving you the rest of the day off from training, which means that we can do anything we want! So… what do you wanna do?"

The hero couldn't help but smile at her, as any last shred of worry about falling victim to corruption fell away. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, knowing that since he only had one day left in which he would be safe from corruption, he wanted to fill it with memories of her that he'd be able to carry with him to the end. "Zelda," he said, taking her delicate hands in his strong ones. "I wouldn't want to do anything else but spend every minute I have left with you…"

* * *

Since the remainder of the day had been relinquished to them so early in the morning, Link and Zelda had plenty of hours to spend together. They didn't really have anything planned, so everything they did was spontaneous, yet enjoyable all the same. It was a picturesque, bright summer's day, which made things all the more pleasant as the couple ventured outside of Kakariko Village to enjoy it in its full splendor. They spent the better half of the day riding around the field on Epona, with Sheik secretly guarding them from a distance to ensure that the Interlopers would not try to beset them and ruin their last peaceful day. The hero and the girl enjoyed a small picnic lunch on one of the field's rolling hills, before spending the rest of the afternoon exploring almost every inch of it. Throughout the day they talked and laughed and confided, just as they always used to do before their current ordeal started, just as they had always done throughout their years of friendship, which had now blossomed into so much more than that. And, as the pair reveled in nothing else but each other's comforting company, all of their worries and problems faded away into the distance, forgotten, even if it was just for this one blissful, perfect day.

By the time they made it back to the village, the sun had just set over the nearby hills and so they decided to retreat back to their temporary home, where they took to stargazing on its back porch. Indeed, their view was grand from there; the whole of the lush green, uninhabited valley that lay behind Kakariko Village extended far, to a point miles off in the distance that seemed almost unreachable. The summer night's sky opened up to them, spreading across the heavens in a dark, but warm shade of midnight blue, dotted with a countless flurry of stars and a large silvery moon that casted a luminous glow over the landscape. Link and Zelda sat side by side, their hands intertwined as they took in the glory of this warm evening, carrying on the reminiscent conversation they had been having all day.

"Do you remember the first time we ever saw each other?" the hero asked the girl with a contented smile.

She let out a small giggle as she nodded. "Yeah," she said, recalling what seemed like ancient history now. "We were both so little that we could barely even walk. We passed by each other in the bazaar and stared at each other for so long that you nearly tripped over your own two feet and fell flat on your face!"

"You saw that?" Link asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Of course I did!" Zelda said proudly. "And I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Well I remember how red your cheeks were the first time we talked to each other. You couldn't even look me in the eyes you were so flustered!" the hero gave her a coy smile as she rolled her eyes at him

"What can I say?" the girl shrugged. "I liked you even back then, when we were only kids…" She sighed as her smile changed from chipper to wistful. "It seems like it was so long ago… Was it really only a few months ago that you and me were still living up in Skyloft, without any clue that any of this was going to happen?"

"I guess it was…" he said, his own smile fading. "It's hard to believe though, since it feels like we've been down here forever."

"Do you ever sometimes wish that we had never come down to the surface in the first place?" Zelda asked, finally frowning as she gazed up into the skies that had once been her and her hero's childhood home. "Maybe then none of this would have happened… We'd be safe and comfortable up in Skyloft. I mean, we still probably would have gotten married someday. And we wouldn't have to worry about all of the danger we're now facing…"

"I'm glad we came down here," Link said, giving her a small smile. "I like how everything here is different and new and exciting. And, if we had never come here, then I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now."

She couldn't hide her bright blush as she sighed once more, this time contentedly. "You're right. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else…" she said, closing her eyes peacefully. "I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever."

"We can always try," he said quietly, leaning in along with her into a slow, prolonged kiss. When their lips parted, they still kept their faces close together as they softly and gently caressed each other's faces.

"Link?" the girl asked her hero in a voice that was little more than a whisper, though it carried slight sadness in its sound. "I know I shouldn't ask you this, but… Do you have any regrets?"

He thought her question through for a moment before responding. In truth, he had quite a few regrets: he regretted lying to her, he regretted putting her life in danger and he regretted that he was going to leave her all alone in the end. But at that moment, none of those regrets seemed important anymore. What was in the past was in the past and there was really only one thing he regretted at that single moment. "The only regret I have is that I don't have more time to spend with you…" he said, brushing a stray strand of golden hair out of her face.

Zelda shook her head as her frowned deepened. "No," she said, glancing down. "I mean, is there anything that you've never gotten to do, but always wanted to?"

Link gave her a soft smile, one that she couldn't help but claim herself. "Well, I've pretty much done everything that I can…" he said, but as he did, a sudden want entered his mind, one that had never really made itself clear to him before. And even now it didn't really seem like a simple want, but more like a natural, almost burning, desire, one that intensified as he looked upon the girl's beautiful features. "But…" he hesitated as he realized what he was about to suggest, his cheeks starting to grow red and flustered. "There is one thing that  _we've_ never done…"

Zelda stared at him for a long moment, silently trying to figure out his intent. But when she finally did, a gasp escaped from her as a hot blush filled her own face as well. "Oh, Link…" she said in a small, nervous voice that was also brimming with hidden longing. "We… we can't do that… we're… we're…"

"We're married," the hero said, his confidence starting to grow as he took her hands in his. "It's what married people do. We've waited long enough..."

The girl took in a quivering breath as he leaned in to give her a light kiss on her exposed neck and as he did so, it felt like every part of her was being set on fire. She savored the sensation though, as it filled her with a flickering, satisfying heat. "We're married…" she repeated to herself in a whisper as she decided to let her purity fall to the wayside just for one night. "We're married…" She bit her lip for a moment as she leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed heavily. "We're married… And this feels so  _right…"_

The hero didn't respond as he met her still moving lips with his and slowly guided them both to a standing position. Clinging onto each other with a tight embrace, they started to move to the door that led back into the house with heavily, somewhat clumsy movements, their kiss never once breaking until they reached the bedroom and shut the door behind them. In the low candle light of the room, they stood pressed up against each other, still locked in their passionate kiss, their hearts beating in unison. When they finally did break apart, their eyes met for a long, intense moment, both of them breathing heavily to regain lost air. And then, in slow, yet deliberate movements, the girl moved her warm hands under the hero's shirt, working her way up his firm, strong chest until she was able to slip it off of him, revealing his still prevalent scar, which neither of them paid any mind to. As she was doing to, he brushed his hands behind her neck and carefully undid the long braid that her hair was tied in, running his fingers through it as it cascaded down her shoulders in golden waves. Absentmindedly, they let their lips meet once more, electricity flowing between them this time as they clung onto each other tighter and surer than they ever had before. Neither one of them could think to interrupt this moment of sheer passion and bliss with words as they took their place on the bed. Absolutely nothing could tear them apart as they broke any and all boundaries and distance that had been between them before. They were united now: one mind, one body, one heart. They belonged solely to each other and anything else was unthinkable. And as far as they knew, that was how it had always been and that was how it always would be, now and forevermore.


	20. Chapter 20: War in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, Zelda, and Sheik catch wind of Veress's newest plan: to launch a major attack on Skyloft. The trio immediately ascends to the sky in order to take care of the threat, unaware of Veress's ulterior motive the entire time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mostly action packed chapter, which was needed after the relative fluff of the last two. And, be warned that the ending of this one is pretty shocking... D:

Sheik stood high atop the rocky battlements that hid Kakariko Village away within the valley, her thoughts not lingering on the hero for once as she watched the light of the rising sun start to shine upon the empty field that lay before her. She had been watching the outlying field all morning, waiting for her spy to report back to her. Though Veress would likely refuse to admit it, Sheik was every bit of a perceptive planner as she was. The Sheikah leader hated being any amount of steps behind her enemy, and so, over the course of the past week, she had developed a new strategy. After noticing that the Dark Interlopers had been strangely quiet lately, not so much as even trying to launch any sort of attack, she surmised that they were obviously planning something, and something big. And so, Sheik had sent in one of her most trusted braves into the Interloper ranks as a spy, to figure out their plans ahead of time so those still loyal to the goddess could act accordingly.

Since it was about the appointed time for her spy to return back with word on the latest Interloper plans, Sheik had not moved from her post since dawn. While the majority of the village slumbered silently, including Link and Zelda, the Sheikah leader kept up her diligent watch, deciding to once again fully commit herself to her main priority of keeping her people and both the goddess and the hero safe. And her diligence was about to pay off, for a small smile crossed her face as she saw her spy, a loyal Sheikah woman who was only a little older than Sheik herself named Leri, approaching from the distant hills afar. Sheik gave Leri a small nod in greeting as she quickly scaled up the battlements to report to her leader.

"So," Sheik said, wasting no time. "Did you find anything out?"

Leri frowned, though her usual professionalism did not vanish. "It's my unfortunate duty to report that you were right, Mistress Sheik. The Interlopers are planning something very big, something that they plan on setting in motion today, which is why I hurried back here as fast as I could."

"What?" Sheik asked suddenly worried. "What are they planning?"

With as much detail as she could, Leri explained the Interloper's newest strategy to Sheik, or as much as she knew about it anyway. She didn't know every tiny little point of their plans, as those closest to Veress did, but she knew enough. And as the Sheikah leader learned of the Interloper's next move, her eyes grew wide in shock, anger, and dread as she thought of the two people who needed to know this information more than anyone else.

* * *

A thin stream of warm morning sunlight streamed in through the small bedroom window, its glistening brightness waking Zelda up the moment it touched her as she lay wrapped in Link's arms, the same position she had fallen asleep in. She smiled as she woke up though, silently reaching a hand out to gently caress his face while he slept. Even though the hero's face was marked with the ever-clearer signs of the corruption that haunted him, it was in these still, peaceful hours of the morning that the girl was able to hide them out of her sight and see her husband the way she wanted to see him. She did not see a veteran hero fighting against an unseen force tainting every part of his being, simply trying to maintain a semblance of himself at the end of each day for her sake. She did not see the fresh hero who had toiled through the dangers of an unknown land and stuck down countless foes just to rescue her. She did not even see a hero at all. Instead, she only saw the boy who had been her best friend since they could barely talk, the boy she had always been able to confide in and trust, the boy who had always been there to comfort her when she was sad and laugh along with her when she was happy, the boy who she had slowly but surely fallen in love with over their many years of companionship. She saw a boy who was youthful, innocent and kind, yet at the same time, brave, strong and determined. She saw the boy who she had wanted since she first met him, who she now finally had, and who she desperately did not want to lose.

Zelda's smile faded away as she realized that she was going to lose him anyway, but she found some solace in the fact that for this small, blissful moment, she still had him all to herself. And so, she leaned in and gave Link a small kiss on the cheek, knowing it would wake him. And it did, for as he felt the soft and warm touch of the girl's lips against his skin, the hero opened his eyes and smiled drowsily at her for a brief moment, before pulling her into a full kiss, one that, like all of their other ones, didn't last nearly long enough.

When they finally parted, they spent a long moment of calming silence, wrapped in each other's arms as the warm glow of the sunlight spilling into the room poured down upon them. Link was the first to break the lasting silence as he whispered a warm greeting to his wife while placing a hand against her cheek and keeping it there. "Good morning," he said with a soft, contented smile.

"Good morning," Zelda said with a small giggle, placing her hand on top of his and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Last night was incredible," the hero said, closing his eyes as he thought back to it, his smile growing.

A small blush lit up the girl's cheeks as she remembered what had happened last night as well. "It certainly was…" she said with a long, happy sigh. The couple started to gravitate closer for another kiss, however they were interrupted right before their lips touched by the sudden clamor of someone bursting through the front door of their house.

"Link! Zelda!" Sheik's urgent shout came from the front room of the house. "Wake up you two! We need to talk!  _Now!_ "

Link groaned begrudgingly as he sat up in bed along with Zelda. "Goddesses, she wakes up even earlier than you do…" he said to the girl with mock aggravation.

Zelda giggled brightly as the two of them got up and got dressed as quickly as possible, not wanting to keep Sheik waiting for too long. The moment they opened the bedroom door, they found the Sheikah leader standing right outside of it, impatiently crossing her arms and frowning at the two of them, her expression undeniably apprehensive.

"What is it?" the hero asked her, noticing her serious, but not usual, bitter manner.

"There isn't much time," Sheik said as she already started to head for the front door to go out. "Come with me."

"To go where?" Zelda asked, still standing near the bedroom door with Link.

The Sheikah leader let out a small, somewhat exasperated sigh. "You both are a lot alike, you know that?" she asked them both gruffly, clearly in no mood to put up with any opposition. "You both ask too many questions when there's no time to explain everything."

"Sheik," Link said evenly, noticing that she was starting to get tenser with each passing second. "What's going on?"

Sheik pursed her lips before sighing once more and turning to them both, her scarlet eyes hard and unyielding. "Listen to me carefully, both of you," she commanded firmly. "I've just received word that the Interlopers are about to strike once more and this time, they're not playing any games. If we don't act quickly, innocent people could die. That's why we need to get moving. Now."

"Are they going to attack Kakariko Village?" Zelda asked as her and Link exchanged a worried glance.

The Sheikah leader was silent for a moment as her harsh gaze softened somewhat and she looked away from the couple. "No," she said stoutly, crossing her arms once more as she looked to her feet.

"Then where are they going to strike?" Link asked, noticing her hesitation.

Sheik was silent for another moment before looking them both straight in the eyes. "Your home," she said. "The sky."

"Skyloft?!" the hero and the goddess exclaimed in unison, this news throwing them both into a frenzy. Neither of them thought that their friends and family still living above the clouds would ever get dragged into

this conflict, which until now, had solely existed on the surface. But now it seemed as though the Interlopers intended to strike the couple in a place where it would truly hurt: the home that they had both been born and raised in.

"How are they even going to get up there?" Zelda asked frantically. "They can't possibly get past the cloud barrier-"

"Apparently, they've found a way to get through it all on their own," Sheik said, explaining as much as she knew. "It doesn't really surprise me. After all, they've been using enhanced forbidden Sheikah magic all this time. Something like the cloud barrier would be easy for them to break."

"When are they going to do this?" Link asked.

"Today, as far as I know," Sheik said. "As far as their methods, they're going in for an aerial strike, of course, so they must have found a way to get up there that we can't access."

"But we can get up there," the hero said and the girl nodded in agreement.

"I know," the Sheikah leader said. "Which is why you have to go up there and stop this, before they hurt anyone else. Your people are not involved in this fight like mine are. They have no part in this."

"Aren't you coming with us, Sheik?" Link asked, gathering from her manner of speaking that she intended to remain on the surface.

"No," she said firmly, glancing away from him. "They're your people, not mine. I have to stay here and make sure that my own people remain safe during this."

"What?" the hero asked, surprised in her sudden indifference. "But you said it yourself: innocent people could get hurt. Don't you want to help them?"

Sheik sent him a small glare, even though she knew he was right. "Isn't that why I told you two about all of this?" she asked, feigning a lack of concern.

"But Sheik, we need your help," Zelda said pleadingly. "You know more about Veress and the Interlopers than either of us do. You know how they fight and what their magic is like. Won't you please come help us?"

"Your grace," the Sheikah leader said with respect. "I'm sorry, but the sky is not my battleground. It is yours. I have to protect these lands down here, just as Impa tasked me to."

"But-" the girl started to protest once more before the hero cut her off.

"Forget it, Zelda," Link said impatiently, giving Sheik a harsh look of anger for her opposition and selfishness. "If she doesn't want to help us, she doesn't have to. Besides, we don't have time to argue. We have to go up there and warn everyone."

The two of them turned away from the Sheikah leader, who stood clenching her fists at her side in frustration. She absolutely hated the look of betrayal that he had given her and she wanted to do nothing more than to make him take it back. "Wait!" she called out as she hurried after them before they could leave the house. "I'm coming with you!"

"What made you change your mind?" Link asked her caustically, still giving her a bitter look.

Sheik tightened her jaw and gave him an even harder glare, her sharp red gaze making him retract his own slightly. "Shut up," she hissed to him under her breath as the three of them gathered their weapons. Once they had finished preparing for the fight that they knew would come, they wasted no time riding out from the village and onto the field. When they broke out into the wide open plains however, they all three came to a stop, as Sheik looked to Link and Zelda expectantly.

"So, how do you get up there anyway?" she asked them as they dismounted the horses.

The hero and the girl exchanged small grins before glancing up into the partly cloudy skies above. "Like this," Link said, as both him and Zelda whistled loudly into the open skies. They all waited for moment, keeping their gazes on the skies, until two shapes broke through the clouds and started descending towards the surface. Sheik's eyes widened in amazement when she made out exactly what they were: a pair of giant birds, one violet blue and the other crimson red, far larger than any she had ever seen upon the surface. She backed away uneasily as the giant birds came to a landing before their respective riders, letting the couple stroke them as if they were horses.

"W-what… What are those things?" Sheik asked, staring at them in awe.

"Loftwings," Link replied with an amused grin, taking enjoyment upon seeing the Sheikah leader so unlettered. "They're birds, in case you didn't know."

Sheik glared at him relentlessly, picking up on his blatant sarcasm. "You know what?" she snapped piercingly, thoroughly annoyed with him. "I've just about had it with that attitude of yours today, 'hero-boy'. If you had any sense, you'd learn to control that smart mouth of yours before it gets you in trouble."

"Well at least I help those who need it, no matter who they are," the hero argued, his former glare and anger towards her returning. "Unlike  _some_ people."

"Oh, not this again," Sheik rolled her eyes in aggravation. "You're lucky I decided to come with you at all. And I didn't decide to come because you wanted me to. I came because her grace asked me to."

"Good," Link said harshly, so annoyed and angry with her that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. "Because it really didn't matter to me if you came or not!"

Sheik sucked in a break to send a retort flying back at him until she processed what he had just said. The words struck her like a heavy blow and she stood with her eyes widened and her mouth hanging opened as they sunk in. He wouldn't have cared if she had come along or if she didn't. Which meant that he didn't really care if she was, or more importantly, wasn't there. The callous statement hurt her deeply, and as she felt the hot tears starting to well up in her eyes, she quickly turned away so she wouldn't have to look into his hardened gaze that was full of disappointment and frustration with her.

At the same time, the moment he had said what he did, the hero instantly regretted his words. Even though he had been mad at Sheik, he hadn't intended to really hurt her. He knew that he had to reconcile with her, and not only because he had to, but because he wanted to. And so, he quickly turned to Zelda, who had been standing by her Loftwing during the entire exchange, watching the argument nervously, but not knowing how to intervene and make peace between them. "Go on ahead and warn your father about everything," Link said to her. "We'll be up in a second."

Zelda opened her mouth to say something to him, but she closed it a second later and simply nodded, but not before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "See you soon," she said, hating the fact that they had to part ways, even if it was only for a few minutes, but knowing that she had to, considering the tense circumstances. And so, she mounted her bird and took off, heading up into the skies above, leaving the hero and the Sheikah leader alone.

A thick moment of silence lingered between the two of them for quite some time, until Link finally broke it. "Sheik," he said, his former anger towards her dissolved away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Sheik turned toward him slightly after making sure her eyes were completely dry of tears. "Really?" she asked, not fully convinced. "Because you sounded like you meant it."

"Well I didn't," the hero said, taking a step towards her. "I was just mad."

"Mad about what?" she asked. "You and her grace would have been just fine on your own. You don't need my help."

"But Sheik," he said with a small smile of reassurance. "That's why I was so angry. I wanted you to come with us."

She glanced down to the ground for a moment, though she felt her heart flip inside her chest. "Why?" she asked quietly. "Why would you need me when you have Zelda? After all, she is your… wife…" Sheik bit her lip upon hesitating on the word "wife", hoping that he wouldn't catch on.

"Yes, she is my wife and I love her very much," Link said. "But sometimes, the two of us aren't enough. We can't do this on our own, and I'd trust no one else to help us with this more than you, Sheik."

The Sheikah leader took in a small breath as her heart began to pound and a rush of warmth ran through her. Even if the two of them could never be together she knew, at the very least, that he trusted her with his life. For her, trust was incredibly valuable and the trust of the hero alone was priceless in her eyes. "Thank you, Link…" she said sincerely. She gave him a small smile, but what he did next both shocked her and made every part of her grow both hot and cold at the same time. He opened his arms to her, silently inviting her into a friendly embrace. It was purely platonic, but the thought of being wrapped in his strong arms almost made her faint with both excitement and woe. But nonetheless, she placed her uneasiness aside and slowly stepped towards him, awkwardly slipping her arms around him as he did for her. They didn't come that close together, since it was merely a hug of reconciliation amongst friends, but for Sheik, the closeness was enough. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and let out an inaudible sigh, wishing that she could remain wrapped in his arms forever, wishing that he would hold her closer, wishing that both their eyes and their lips would meet. Wishing… but only wishing and nothing more.

After a moment or two, their reconciling embrace disbanded and they prepared to move on, though Sheik clung onto the feeling of it for as long as she could. Meanwhile, Link headed over to his crimson Loftwing, who had been waiting patiently for him the entire time. He mounted the large bird with ease and then looked to the Sheikah leader expectantly, despite the fact that she was still in a daze. "Well?" he asked her, this time good-naturedly instead of impatiently. "Are you coming?"

Sheik blinked out of her trance and slowly headed his way, though she stopped several feet short of the Loftwing, examining it uneasily. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" she asked tentatively.

"It's about as safe as a horse, I guess," the hero said, giving the bird a small pat on the side. "Come on." He extended a hand out for her to take, but she hesitated for a moment before realizing that trust was a two-way street. He trusted her enough to go into battle with her, so she could easily trust him with something as simple as this. So, she took his hand and he helped her up onto the bird's back behind him.

"Hold on tight," Link said, glancing back towards her as he prepared to command the Loftwing to take flight. Though it brought a slight blush to her cheeks, Sheik wrapped her arms around his waist, deciding to not let go until she absolutely had to. With nothing more than a small nod from the hero, the crimson bird flapped its wide wings and took off, ascending towards the sky at a sharp angle. The Sheikah leader could not suppress her frightened shriek the moment the Loftwing left the ground, and as she saw the surface that she had never left before grow smaller and smaller below her, she held onto the hero tighter and buried her face into is back so she wouldn't have to feel the rush of wind that coupled with the bird's increasing speed. Sheik had never really been afraid of heights before, but at the moment, she was completely terrified as they came ever closer to the cloud barrier high above the ground. Upon finally breaking through the cloud barrier, Link commanded the bird to slow its pace down to a more relaxed flight, for Sheik's sake more than his own. As they started to approach Skyloft, he glanced back to her with an amused grin as she finally relinquished her tight grip on him slightly.

"Having fun?" the hero asked her with levity in his tone, as the Sheikah leader smoothed down the long blonde bang of hair that hung in front of one of her eyes and tried to control her uneven breathing.

"You… you all ride these things around on a regular basis?" she asked him breathlessly, her eyes still wide with terror.

"Yeah," Link said with a small laugh. "All the time."

Sheik was silent for a moment as she shook her head in disbelief. "You people are crazy…" she muttered incredulously before she noticed the floating island off in the distance. "Oh," she said, pointing to it to direct his attention to it as well. "Is that…?" she trailed off as the island came into clearer view, revealing a place unlike any Sheik had ever seen before.

"Yeah…" the hero said with a small, wistful smile, realizing just how long it had been since him and Zelda had been to their old home and how much had happened since then. "That's Skyloft."

As Link and Sheik were coming up on the small city in the sky, a large crowd, consisting of most of Skyloft's population, had already gathered in the main square. The crowd had been called together by Headmaster Gaepora almost immediately after Zelda had arrived in Skyloft and told her father of the Interloper's oncoming attack. Of course, the headmaster fully believed everything his daughter said, and so both of them managed to get the people of Skyloft assembled in record time. And by the time the hero and the Sheikah leader landed in the square and seamlessly joined the crowd towards the back, Zelda was just about finished detailing the Interloper's plot to them.

"They could be here any minute!" the girl warned gravely, as every eye and ear was turned to her. "Something terrible could happen if we don't leave right now!"

"I think that it is clear from everything that my daughter has just told us that our first priority should be to get our youngest and our oldest to safety," Headmaster Gaepora said in an officiating tone. "From there, we can decide who will stay to defend Skyloft from these intruders."

A cheer went up from the section of the crowd that mainly consisted of the knights and students of the academy, who were completely ready to see some action in their usually peaceful little community. Zelda bit her lip however, knowing that they would be ill-suited to go up against an enemy as strong as the Interlopers. She scanned the murmuring crowd worriedly for a moment before she met eyes with the hero and motioned to him to get him to join her at the front of the crowd. Link hesitated, as did Sheik, but after another insistent look from Zelda, they both circled around the crowd and joined her up front, both of them receiving quizzical looks as they did so; for Sheik, they came because she was obviously a newcomer to Skyloft, a place that had not seen any foreign faces since it rose to the sky and for Link, they came because of the facial markings and whitening hair that told of his corruption, which Zelda had not bothered to divulge to anyone for his sake.

The crowd was still discussing the issue amongst themselves as the hero and the Sheikah leader joined the girl and her father up front. Zelda unceremoniously took Link's hand in a way that hardly anyone would notice as she introduced the headmaster to the Sheikah leader. "Father, this is who I was telling you about: Sheik, the leader of the Sheikah tribe on the surface," the girl said, glancing over at Sheik, who had been carefully studying the people of Skyloft, who were so different, yet so similar to her own people. "She helped Link and I after the Interlopers attacked."

"We are well met then, Sheik," Headmaster Gaepora nodded to her politely. "I welcome you to Skyloft, though I wish it were on better terms."

"Thank you, sir," Sheik said, though her expression was apprehensive. "Though I should tell you that it is not a wise idea to allow any of your knights to stay here and attempt to fight the Interlopers off. They are strong, fierce, experienced fighters, who hold dark magic."

"I was just about to tell you that, father," Zelda cut in. "Nobody should get anyone get hurt fighting a battle that isn't theirs. Please, tell them to leave. It's for their own good."

The headmaster nodded in agreement with his daughter, trusting her word on the matter. However, it was too late to address the crowd about it, for most of the knights who had been standing nearby had already heard the girl and they were already irate about the thought that they might have to leave before the battle even began as an outcry rose up from among them. Gaepora tried to calm them down, but they were already in an uproar, all of them shouting the same thing: that they wanted to stay and fight.

"Please!" Zelda called out to her peers as loud as she could. "It's not safe to stay here. Everyone needs to head for safety as soon as possible!"

"They could go down to the surface," Link suggested to her as the crowd continued to argue incoherently. "We'll stay up here and fight the Interlopers."

"Yes," Sheik nodded in agreement with this plan. "And your people can hide in Kakariko until all of this blows over. They'll be safe there."

"And so we shall go," Headmaster Gaepora said as he raised his voice to address the full crowd once more. "People of Skyloft, I know that you do not want to leave your homes for the unknown lands below, but it is all we can do on such a short notice to ensure the safety and well-being of our loved ones. You may want to stay and defend Skyloft and its honor, but now is not the time. For the time being, we must retreat to the safety of the surface and hopefully, we will be able to return home soon."

The crowd started to protest loudly once more before being silenced by a deafening noise that rung out across the skies. Everyone collectively turned to see a large ball of unnatural violet fire rise slowly from below the clouds and into the high heavens, before exploding in a blinding burst of light. As the explosion faded, a pall of shadows expanded across the skies, blocking the sun and painting the sky a dark shade of a fading twilight, one that was mingled with unnatural golds, purples, blues and blacks. Upon seeing this, the people of Skyloft started to panic, having never before seen their always peaceful skies be anything other than a calming blue. Frightened shouts of "They're coming!" rang out across the square, as people started to scramble to gather their belongings and flee as quickly as they could. The only ones who were calm in the midst of this chaos were the knights, who had reluctantly resigned to not fight and instead get the civilians to safety, Gaepora, who was trying to call the frazzled people to order, and Link, Zelda and Sheik, who were simply watching the tumult, trying to figure out what to do next.

"There's not much time left," Sheik said as she looked over in the direction where the Interlopers had pierced the cloud barrier with their magic. The hole they had created was slowly expanding, destroying the barrier and getting rid of the only thing that separated the sky and the surface. "I'm sure Veress and her followers are already on their way up here. We need to be ready for anything."

"First thing's first," Link said as he took Zelda's hand in his and gave her a serious look. "You need to get everyone down there as fast as you can."

"Link, I know," Zelda said, wondering why he was repeating something that was so obvious at a moment like this.

"No," the hero said, shaking his head and grasping onto her hand tighter. " _You_ need to lead everyone to Kakariko Village, Zelda. I won't let you stay here so they can hurt you again."

The girl glared at him, ripping her hand out of his. "What, do you think I can't protect myself, Link?" she asked, offended. "Because if you do, then you're wrong. Might I remind you that I made it out of their stronghold all on my own, without  _your_ help? I'm not as weak as I used to be. I can fight."

"I know you can," Link said with understanding as he took both of her hands once more. "But there's always a chance that something could happen to you, and if something did, I'd never be able to forgive myself. So please, go. When you're done showing them the way, then you can come back and help us if we need you. Okay?"

"He's right, your grace," Sheik cut in. "We do need someone to escort them to Kakariko Village."

Zelda looked at both of them for a moment, before frowning and letting out a sigh. "Fine," she said, knowing that this was a task that needed to be done, as much as she wanted to stay and fight alongside them. "But the minute I'm finished guiding them down there, I'm coming back here."

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything else," Link said with a small smile as he leaned in to give her a parting kiss. "Be careful."

"You too," she said, giving him a small smile of reassurance. "I'll see you soon, right?"

"I see you soon," the hero nodded as they finally broke their hands apart. "I promise."

With one final longing glace towards him, the girl took off to gather the scattered people and usher them to safety before the Interlopers could arrive. It took some doing, but she managed to rally them all up in the eastern side of town, far enough away from the square that she hoped the Interlopers wouldn't come after them. Somehow, she organized them into a single-file line before instructing them to follow her down to the surface in a collective line on their Loftwings. The knights helped her by dispersing themselves among the line of civilians, so they would be able to protect them if need be. Zelda herself made sure her Bow of Light was on hand, since she would be the one leading the line down. And just as she saw a small shape rising up from the hole in the cloud barrier off in the distance, she leapt off the edge of Skyloft and called for her bird, signaling for the others to do the same.

As the people fled from Skyloft, Link and Sheik still stood within its square, waiting for the Interlopers to arrive. Fi emerged from the Master Sword and called upon her rapiers to help them fight, exchanging a quick glance with the hero that made him remember the conversation he had with her the previous day. According to the sword spirit, he was now fully vulnerable to corruption once again, and if he were to slip into another spell of it now, it would be at the worst possible time. All he could do was hope that, by some shred of luck, it wouldn't strike until after this battle was over.

Suddenly, a single, dark shape emerged from the hole ripped in the cloud barrier followed by several more. As they came closer to view, Sheik and Link were able to make out what they were: upon a first glance, they seemed to be some type of bird, but they were twisted, distorted creatures of darkness. Their wide wings bore no feathers, but instead were bat-like and they didn't seem to have any faces at all; rather in place of where their faces should have been were circular openings, marked with a strange glowing red design. On the backs of all of these shadow birds were Dark Interlopers, the lower halves of their faces covered as usual and their weapons already drawn for an attack. As the hero and the Sheikah leader watched them rise up from the surface below, the girl watched from atop her Loftwing's back as they came while she guided the people down to the surface. Though she had been told to go down to the surface before anything else, her urge to fight got the better of her and she fired off a light arrow in their distant direction, taking one of the dark birds out and sending its rider plummeting below the clouds. She fired a few more arrows and successfully hit a few more of the birds before realizing the task at hand and leading the scared people down to safety.

At the same time Link, Sheik and Fi stood within the square, watching and planning on how they were going to deal with the Interlopers, who flew directly over their heads. They were about to audibly question what their enemies were doing until they got their answer a moment later, as a few of the Interlopers used some of their dark magic to cast a fireball and send it plummeting towards the town's empty residential section, setting several homes on fire. They did the same to the tent that housed the bazaar, which burst into flames and collapsed to the ground almost immediately. Enraged by the senseless destruction of his former home, the hero drew the Master Sword and turned to the Sheikah leader, who already had her staff poised to fight.

"I'm going to stop them," he said, motioning up towards the dark skies above. "Are you coming?"

"And get on that giant bird again?" Sheik raised an eyebrow at him. "No thanks. I'm good just staying down here and taking care of them if they get too close. Besides, I've been waiting to bash a few of those traitors' heads in."

The two of them shared a brief laugh before parting ways. Link and Fi hurried off the edge of Skyloft and took flight on the hero's Loftwing as Sheik stayed behind and watched as several of the Interlopers leapt off of their birds' backs to fight on the ground. The Sheikah leader grinned as she saw them start to approach her, their knives poised to attack their former leader. She wasted no time in engaging them in battle, forgetting completely that she was fighting alone as she took out several with just one swing of her staff. This was her element and she was completely engrossed in it as she fought with both bravery and skill.

Meanwhile, the hero and the sword spirit plowed through the throng of shadow beasts, the crimson bird narrowly dodging fireballs and knives as the Interlopers tried to hit them, with no avail. Fi glided in midair alongside Link as he flew on his bird, both of them using their blades to take out the shadow birds, sending their riders down to the surface miles below. It was an arduous and dangerous battle, to be sure, but one that they seemed to be triumphing in. However, as the number of shadow birds decreased from the skies, the Interlopers seemed to change their strategy. They abandoned their initial aerial strike for a ground one, as they leaped off of their birds to continue their fiery destruction on the ground. Before Link or Fi could even react, all of the Interlopers who were still riding their shadow birds jumped off of them and dispersed themselves upon the surface of Skyloft, all of them taking part in laying waste to all of the buildings in town that were still standing, including the knight academy. Sheik was already preoccupied with the immediate group of Interlopers surrounding her, and so she was unable to do much of anything to stop them across Skyloft at large. The only good news seemed to be that the shadow birds had stopped coming from the break in the cloud barrier, meaning that they only had to deal with the rebels who were left.

Seeing that staying in the skies was useless, Link leapt off his Loftwing to join Sheik in the square, Fi following suit shortly after. The three of them combined was a much stronger force then they each were apart, as they fought side by side, disabling all of the Interlopers who came their way. As they battled however, they both noticed that someone was clearly missing: the leader of the rebels themselves.

"Hey!" Link called out to Sheik as he knocked another Interloper out. "Where's Veress?"

"I don't know!" the Sheikah leader said as she used her staff to block an Interloper's knife. "I don't like the looks of this. She could hiding right under our noses, planning some sort of sneak attack."

Little did the hero and the Sheikah leader know that their main adversary stood out of sight atop the nearby light tower, watching her followers with a cross frown. They were losing, even against the small force of three that opposed them, and Veress knew it. But it was not all for loss, since the Interlopers had effectively managed to destroy the fabled city in the sky almost entirely as it was still in flames as they fought`. She didn't even care that all of its residents had managed to escape before the attack started. It was going to be a hard blow to the hero and the goddess nonetheless to see that their home had been destroyed. The only other cause for disappointment came from the fact that her followers couldn't seem to prevail over the hero as they needed to if they ever hoped to capture him for their own purposes. And so, seeing that her initial plan wasn't going to work, Veress decided to resort to her alternate plan.

The battle continued to rage on, with neither side seeming to flinch too much, for what seemed like ages. However, just as Link, Sheik and Fi were starting to gain the upper hand, a sudden screech sounded out from the northern part of Skyloft. All of the Interlopers stopped fighting and turned to face the giant shadow bird, much larger than the rest of them, flapping its wings high above the town as if it was issuing them some sort of command. Whatever it was, the rebels all seemed to follow it as they retreated as fast as they could, leaping off the western edge of Skyloft to let their shadow birds catch them and carry them back down to the surface from whence they came. As they cleared out, the hero, the Sheikah leader and the sword spirit simply stood and watched in complete and utter confusion, having no idea what their strange motives were.

As they watched the Interloper's retreat however, Link managed to catch sight of Zelda, who was already flying back from her successful mission of escorting the civilians to the Kakariko Village. The hero smiled and waved to her, glad to see that she was safe despite the fact that Skyloft lay in smoldering ruins. However, as they were distracted with the girl's return, all of them failed to see the single solitary figure that was creeping her way towards them swiftly and silently. It was only at the last second that Sheik picked up on the slight noise coming from behind to catch sight of the Interloper leader standing mere inches behind Link. She let out a sharp gasp, but before the warning could even leave her mouth, Veress thrust her hands forward, letting sheer electricity fly from her fingertips and into the hero's back. Link let out a sharp cry of pain that faded quickly, as the rebel leader held him in her electrified grasp for what seemed like forever, letting her destructive power cut through his entire body like a knife. And, when she was certain that her job was finished, she let cut her electricity off, watching with wicked delight as the force of the shock sent him roughly flying forward away from her several feet. The whole thing happened so fast that Sheik, Fi or Zelda could have done nothing to stop it except for watch, frozen in horror.

"No!" Zelda screamed as she watched Link land hard on the ground, completely unmoving as both Fi and Sheik hurried over to him while Veress merely watched with an evil grin on her face. The girl wasted no more time in leaping off her Loftwing and landing in the square, rushing over to her unconscious hero's side.

"Link!" Zelda cried as she knelt down beside him, shaking him by the shoulders to try and rouse him but with no avail. Sheik crouched down on his other side, her heart pounding frantically as she took one of his hands, noticing how cold and limp it was. "Link!" Zelda wailed, tears starting to stream down her face as she realized that he wasn't even breathing. "Wake up! Please!"

"Your grace," Fi said calmly as she knelt down near the hero as well. "Allow me." Zelda moved over to make room for her as the sword spirit took Link's hand and pressed her fingers against his wrist to see if she could find a pulse. She waited for what seemed like ages before shaking her head slowly, gently placing his hand down as she hung her head sadly and let out a sorrowful sigh.

"Is he going to be alright?!" Sheik asked, her eyes wide with fear and worry.

Fi did not give an immediate answer, which only made the girl and the Sheikah leader worry more. "Fi," Zelda said, her voice desperate for a confirmation. "He's going to wake up… right?"

The sword spirit shook her head once more as she closed her eyes in grief. "Your grace… I'm so sorry…" she muttered quietly and morosely. "But he is not going to wake up... ever again… Master Link… he… he is… he is dead…"


	21. Chapter 21: Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Link's incredibly sudden death, Zelda is absolutely devastated and Sheik takes her raging anger out on his murderer, Veress. However, the hero is not as dead as everyone things as Majora revives him through corruption, forcing him to attack the distraught Zelda relentlessly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the feels in this chapter are for REAL! Zelda's grief, Sheik's anger, Link's resolve... all of them show so much about their characters! Not to mention that this is the beginning of the "imprisonment" arc, which will carry on for several chapters... ;D

Zelda's grief-ridden and heartbroken scream tore throughout the skies the moment the words left the sword spirit's mouth. Link, her hero and husband, who mere moments ago had been standing strong, firm and full of life, was now dead. The girl was hardly able to process this news; she refused to believe it was true and as uncontrollable sobs started to overtake her, she told herself with every fiber of her being that it wasn't. But as she placed her head against his still chest, desperately searching for a heartbeat that never came, she came to the bitter realization that it was. And upon reaching this realization, the girl let out another tearful cry as she buried her face into his lifeless chest and let out her inconsolable sobs of sorrow. Never again would Link take her in his arms and kiss her. Never again would the two of them laugh and love together. Never again would she see his warm smile or hear his comforting voice. Her worst nightmares had come true: she had lost her hero, in a manner quite similar to how Hylia had lost hers. But for Zelda, the pain was so much worse. In a matter of seconds, her entire world had come crashing down around her and there was no chance that it could ever be rebuilt again.

As the girl poured out her immense grief with tears, the sword spirit simply took in an uneven sigh of great sadness over her fallen master, before returning to her vessel to grieve in her own private way. At the same time, the Sheikah leader simply sat on the other side of the hero, frozen with horror and misery as she stared into his paled face with disbelief. His eyes were shut but his mouth was slightly parted as if he was trying to breathe, though Sheik knew that he'd never take in another breath of air again. Somehow, he looked years younger, like a young, peacefully sleeping boy rather than a freshly murdered hero. She still grasped onto limp hand, which was as cold and unmoving as ice. She gave it a tight squeeze, wishing that she would somehow return the life that he had lost to him. But she knew that she couldn't; it was useless to even try. Sheik knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Link was dead, but instead of letting her pressing tears fall over his cold, still body as Zelda was, the Sheikah leader's thoughts turned from grief to anger. She let out several heavy, shaky breaths as she forced herself to look away from the hero and to the one who had mercilessly slaughtered him right before their very eyes.

"Veress…" Sheik muttered under her breath, sheer hatred coursing through her tone as she slowly rose to her feet and clenched her fists at her sides, giving the rebel leader a glare sharper than a thousand knives. Veress simply grinned triumphantly, reaping the rewards that the aftershock of the perfect execution of her perfect plan had to offer.

As soon as Sheik had moved to stand between the girl and the hero and the rebel leader, she could contain her burning fury no longer. "You killed him!" she shouted at Veress with so much contempt that it made Zelda look up and glance away from Link for a slight second to watch as Sheik started to make her way towards Veress, her face still soaked with abundant tears. "You murdered him without a second thought! You… you…" Unable to find any other words to say, Sheik let a scream of mangled frustration out through her teeth, wanting nothing more than to rip her former best friend to shreds for what she had done to the hero.

"Oh please," Veress said calmly, a cruel, sadistic grin still claiming her face. "I did him a favor, Sheik. Don't you see? From what I understood, he was going to die anyway, so I merely put him out of his misery early. If anything, you should both be thanking me for helping him find an escape from more pain."

Upon hearing these cold, evil words, Zelda broke down into another round of loud sobs, remembering that death, or something worse than it, would have been Link's ultimate fate no matter what. But she had not wanted him to be taken away from her so soon, and definitely not in such a devastating way as this.

"An escape?!" Sheik scoffed incredulously, holding back her own tears of sorrow. "You're a murderer, Veress! You killed him in cold blood! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do the same thing to you right here!"

"Because you won't," Veress said, calling her bluff once more. "I know you, Sheik. You don't have what it takes to kill me."

"Wanna bet?" the Sheikah leader spat viciously as she drew her knife and poised it to strike.

The rebel leader simply laughed callously at this challenge, crossing her arms and smiling smugly. "Goddesses Sheik, you sure are taking his death personally," she said mockingly. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I might even say that you…" She trailed off upon noticing the expression on the still-loyal Sheikah's face, one that was a mix of rage and heartbreak. And as she saw this, a dark grin crossed Veress's face, one of pleased realization. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" she said in a slightly quieter voice, taking a step closer to Sheik, who still had her blade poised to attack. "You… and the goddess's chosen hero?"

Sheik's eyes widened as she took a quick glance back to Zelda, who was still engrossed in mourning over Link. "Veress," she whispered cautiously, knowing that there was no way the girl could find out about her hidden feelings for her hero. "How in the world did you-"

"You're not that hard to read, Sheik," Veress said, her cocky grin widening. "What I'm wondering is how in the world  _you_ possibly could have thought that you could have ever had a chance with him? You speak of me being a traitor, but what would our people, or should I say  _your_ people say if they knew that their honored leader was breaking one of their most sacred principles? What would the goddess say if she knew that you were secretly lusting after her hero even though the two of them are married? Or should I say… were…"

"Shut up," Sheik hissed sharply, grasping onto her knife even tighter as Veress let out an evil chuckle. "I mean it, Veress. I'm not joking around this time. I will kill you."

Veress ignored her threat as she continued to taunt cruelly. "Then again, I guess it doesn't matter now…" she said with a shrug. "After all, it's not like he'll ever find out now!" She broke out into gales of perverse laughter, enjoying the entire scene of anger and grief that was playing out before her. But at the same time, Sheik could take it no longer. As Veress was reveling in her victory, the Sheikah leader raced forwards and shoved her to the ground hard, pinning her down firmly and positioning her knife directly on her throat so she could end her life in mere seconds if she wanted to.

Veress's amused manner did not fade, even as she glanced down at Sheik's knife on her throat. "You're not serious," she laughed calmly, not showing so much as a single sign of fear or struggle. "I know you won't kill me, Sheik. You're too 'good' for that…"

Sheik's hand began to shake slightly for a moment as she briefly remembered all of the years of close knit friendship that she had shared with Veress, who had now become her greatest adversary. In truth, part of her didn't want to kill her, but another part remembered what she had just done to Link and that thought alone made all of those distant, fond memories fade away instantly. "No," the Sheikah leader said darkly, all mercy and fear vanishing as she pressed her knife closer against the rebel leader's voice. "I'm not. Not anymore."

Veress's casual grin slowly faded as she realized just how serious Sheik was this time. And so she remained silent to see just what the loyal Sheikah leader was going to do. However, as the two of them were having this exchange of hate-filled words, they both paid little mind to the girl, who still clung onto her lifeless hero, her heart shattered into a million pieces as she took both of his hands into hers, giving them a tender kiss to give them some semblance of warmth. Had it really been just a little more than a week ago that they had been united in marriage, in a union that was now broken by death? Had it really been just yesterday that they had spent the warm hours of the day together, encompassed in nothing but each other's company? Had it really been just this morning that they had laid in each other's arms, basking in the glow of the early morning sun and the love that bound them together? All of these happy moments started to fade into memory as Zelda brushed some of Link's whitened hair out of his face to give him a small kiss on the forehead, her hot tears dripping off of her cheeks and onto his. "I loved you…" she whispered almost inaudibly to him, hoping that he would be able to hear her in whatever came after death. "And I still do. I always will... You died too soon… Too early… But… at least we got to get married like I had always hoped we would… And last night… At least we were both happy together for a little while…" The girl choked out her last words to him in a sob, rife with deep sadness and emotional turmoil. "Link… I… I'm going to miss you so much… You meant more to me than anyone else… I've never loved someone as much as I loved you… and I'll never love someone as much as I loved you ever again… I hope…No, I… I know that we'll meet again… somehow… someday… But until then…" Wiping her face somewhat dry, Zelda leaned in and gave her fallen hero one final kiss, pining for him to kiss her back, even though she knew he wouldn't. "I'll try and go on like you wanted me to…For you…" she said with finality as she parted with him for the last time, though she did not relinquish her grip on his hands as she closed her eyes and offered up a prayer to the goddesses for him so they could guide his soul to peace and rest until the two of them could meet in another life.

However as she sat there with him, letting her final tears of remorse and grief fall, she didn't notice as vital signs slowly started to return to Link, though he didn't know it himself. But Zelda felt it the moment she felt the small, almost unnoticeable movement of his hands clenching slightly. She gasped and opened her eyes wide upon recognizing this as a sign of life, though the hero still did not open his eyes and his body was still as cold as it had been since Veress shocked him. Her breaths coming in short, tense gasps, Zelda waited and watched Link carefully, trying to see if she could find any other signs that might lead to the possibility that he was still alive, and praying that she wasn't just imagining it in the depths of her sorrow. As she stared into his face however, she watched with confusion and apprehension as the red and blue markings on his face started to glow faintly, though they intensified with each passing second. With slow, almost guided movements, Link slipped his hands out of her grasp and the girl bit her lip, her heart starting to pound in worry as she started to slide away from him cautiously. Her gaze did not move away from him however, until his eyes suddenly opened, not sky blue or even crimson red as they should have been, but completely pure white, lacking pupils and color completely, just as the Fierce Deity's had.

Zelda let out a fearful scream as she saw this and scrambled to her feet, watching with her jaw dropped as her supposedly dead hero rose to his feet, his expression cold and blank. It took her less than a second to figure out that he was being corrupted once more, though she wasn't so sure that anything would be able to break him out of it this time.

Upon hearing the girl's frightened cry, Sheik took her gaze off of Veress and whipped her head back to see the seemingly resurrected hero already starting to make his approach on Zelda as he drew his sword. The girl backed away in fear, her eyes not moving away from Link for a moment as her expression was one of sheer horror and dread. Sheik let out a sharp gasp and glanced between Link and Zelda and Veress, trying to figure out what to do at this impasse. If she were to get rid of the Interloper leader right here and now, it would end this conflict once and for all. But she couldn't possibly let Link kill Zelda, especially since it was her task to protect the goddess first and foremost, even against the hero himself. And so, though she knew that she probably wouldn't get this opportunity again, she released her grip on Veress and rushed towards the girl and the hero, hoping she could make it too them before it was too late.

The Interloper leader rose from the ground and glared with intense anger and hatred towards the hero, knowing that somehow, her flawless plan had failed. Something had brought him back to life, even though she was certain she had killed him. And as Veress watched Link make his slow approach on Zelda with the intent to kill her, her frustrated glare turned into a sly, cunning grin as she realized that there was a way she could use this to her advantage. All she had to do was adapt to this new situation and create a new strategy. She could win this game yet.

With light feet, Sheik dashed towards the girl and the hero, both of them on the opposite side of the plaza, near the light tower. She already had her staff drawn and ready to defend, though she had no idea what she intended on doing to stop Link altogether. Granted, her mind was in too much of a frenzy to make sense of what was happening in the first place, nor was she giving the slightest thought as to what had brought the hero back from death's cold grip. All she cared about was putting a stop to this before something terrible happened.

Lost in shock and terror, Zelda kept her wide-eyed gaze locked solidly on her hero as he continued to approach her with slow, detached, soldier-like movements. All of her tears had already been spent on grieving, and therefore she had none to spare for her current fear. Her mind was totally blank, unable to form any sort of plan or words whatsoever. It was only as she stumbled backwards into the side of the light tower and found herself cornered that she let out a gasp of dread and tension. Link was almost upon her, the Master Sword poised in his hand to end her life within a matter of seconds.

Before the girl could even think to try and escape him though, the hero raised his blade high into the air to strike her down. She closed her eyes and looked away, preparing to meet her end at the hands of her lost hero, but instead of the cold metal blade meeting her flesh, it met something else instead. Upon hearing the clash of metal against wood, Zelda glanced up to see that Sheik had leapt in between her and Link at just the right time. The Sheikah leader stood firm against the corrupted hero, using her staff to block his sword and this time, she didn't flinch at all. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold him off forever though; he seemed stronger than he used to be and in time, he would wear her down for sure. And so, Sheik decided to resort to some of the most complex techniques she knew, ones that she hadn't even shown the hero, as they were among the advanced moves that Impa had taught her.

While still pressing her might against his, she threw her leg up high and gave him a hard kick in the side, breaking the tension between the two of them immediately. Link naturally recoiled for a just moment, and Sheik used that moment to her advantage as she drew her knife and, without thinking about who she was fighting, threw it at his sword hand. The small blade hit its mark with precision, digging deep into the back of the hero's hand and drawing white blood almost immediately. The only flinch he made was that of dropping his sword, but otherwise, he seemed completely unphased as he pulled the knife out of his hand and dropped it as well. Sheik watched breathlessly as her only real weapon clattered to the ground out of her reach and she briefly cast a glance back to Zelda, whose eyes had not moved from the hero this entire time. But it was as the Sheikah leader was checking on the girl that she failed to see Link reach out, still not bothering to reclaim his blade even though it was right at his feet. Sheik gasped in surprise and pain as the hero gripped her left arm tightly, refusing to let go no matter how much she struggled. She cried out in agony as he bent her arm back in an unnatural way, and she was unable to suppress a scream as she heard and felt one of the bones in her arm snap as if it were just a twig for him to break. In painful desperation, the Sheikah leader clawed at him with her still working arm, wanting nothing more than for him to let her go, but of course, he didn't. Instead, Link lifted her up easily by her broken arm, which caused her unbelievable amounts of pain, turned and threw her away from him and the girl with so much force that, as Sheik hit the ground several feet away, she was knocked into full unconsciousness immediately.

Zelda gasped in fear as Link started to turn towards her once more. Now there was nothing that stood between her and the hero who was being forced to kill her. Nothing that is, except for the Bow of Light that was hanging from her back. Without thinking, the girl took the shimmering weapon and crafted a light arrow, aiming it at her hero and hoping with all of her heart that she wouldn't have to fire it. But she knew that if it came right down to it, she would have to let the arrow fly right into his heart, which was currently trapped by the corruption that was holding onto him so tightly, she wasn't sure if it would ever let him go.

As Link turned around fully to face her, Zelda caught onto his hesitation almost immediately. Though his expression was still blank and stoic, he didn't so much as move to attack her as he had a moment ago. The girl hoped that perhaps he was fighting the demon's presence back once more and that this terror was almost over, but that wasn't so. It was true that Link was finally being released from this intense spell of corruption, but not because he had been fighting for control of himself once more. Rather, it was because the demon realized that it had reached a stalemate with the girl, and so long as she held the purifying Bow of Light within her grasp, it wouldn't be able to command its servant to slay her. And so Majora reluctantly relinquished its strong grip on the hero, but as Link started to regain the sense of being that he had lost upon being killed by Veress, the demon's cold words were the first thing he heard ringing out inside his mind.

" _Foolish hero…"_ Majora growled angrily, upset that it had to give up its control over Link once more.  _"If you thought that death would be an escape for you, then you were wrong. I will not lose my_   _servant to something as simple as death or fatal injury. Take solace in the fact that no matter how many times you fall, I will bring you back, again and again, until your spirit is finally mine for all time… You should be grateful for your newfound immortality… Consider it a gift…"_

The demon let out a wicked, fading laugh as the hero regained full control. He let out a sharp gasp, as if he was breathing for the first time ever, and blinked multiple times, his eyes returning from their vacant pallor to their usual focused red. He was so weak, physically and mentally, from facing both death and corruption that he was unable to remain standing any longer. Zelda gasped as she realized that he was free once more, but she could only think about that for a moment as Link started to sway, his eyes closing as he entered semi-consciousness. The girl barely managed to catch him, though they both ended up collapsing against the light tower together. She sat on her knees as she held him against her, both of them breathing heavily; the girl out of both shock and relief as she felt his strong, though fast-paced heartbeat once more, and the hero out of sheer exhaustion and a need to reclaim lost air. They remained like this for several long, thoughtless moments, encompassed in nothing but the sound of the whistling sky winds.

This peaceful silence was brought to an end as Link let out a soft, tired moan in the midst of easing himself back into full consciousness. His head was pounding and his heart was still racing, but nonetheless, he worked up the strength to glance up into the girl's face as she looked at him with concern. "Z-Zelda…?" he muttered weakly, still trying to focus his eyes onto her face.

"Yes," she whispered with a small smile, overjoyed to have her hero back once more as she held onto him tighter, tears of relief streaming down her cheeks. "I'm right here. I won't leave you… You're alright now…"

A small wave of contentment and peace washed over the hero as he relished her warm, comforting hold on him. "Are… are you… alright…?" he struggled to ask, as with every breath he was simply trying to get as much air as he could, knowing that if he didn't get it, he'd suffocate from the tight feeling lingering in his chest.

"You should worry more about yourself," Zelda said with sincerity, though she was touched that even after what had just happened to him, his first and only concern was her. "You… You were dead…"

"I know," Link said as the girl helped him into a sitting position. His hand was still bleeding from where Sheik's knife had pierced it, but he had hardly noticed it since it wasn't causing him too much pain. "I… I didn't hurt you… did I?" he asked, suddenly worried, as he also knew that he had been trapped under a prolonged spell of corruption that he had been powerless to stop.

"No," Zelda said, understanding his concern. "I told you, Link. I'm fine. I'm just so happy to have you back… I thought I had lost you forever…" The girl suppressed her warm tears as she started to lean in to kiss him. However, they were interrupted by the sound of a low moan coming from several feet away from them. They both glanced in that direction to find that Sheik, who had still been unconscious up until this point, was finally starting to stir.

"Sheik!" Link exclaimed with worry for the Sheikah leader as he quickly rose to his feet, though he stumbled back down to his hands and knees from the dizziness and weakness he was feeling. Zelda knelt down beside him and put a supporting arm around him as she helped him stand slower and kept her arm around him so the two of them could walk towards Sheik and aid her. "What happened to her?" the hero asked the girl, not remembering what he had done to her while he was under the demon's influence. "Was it Veress?"

Zelda bit her lip nervously, not wanting to tell him who had really injured Sheik. "No…" she said, averting his questioning gaze.

"Then who was it?" he asked in confusion, knowing that aside from the three of them, the Interloper leader was the only one who had been present. Upon not getting a response from the girl, he raised an eyebrow at her and tried again. "Zelda?" he asked, lightly skimming her arm with his hand as he started to propose the question once more.

"Link…" Zelda cut him off hesitantly, though she knew she had to be honest with him. "It was… you…"

"What?" the hero asked in a quiet, almost frightened voice filled with shock and horror. "I did this?" The girl simply nodded solemnly as she looked away from him with pity once more as he looked over at the injured Sheikah leader in disbelief. He could tell just by looking at her as she tried to pull herself off the ground, her left arm hanging totally limp at her side, that she was badly hurt but he was bewildered and disturbed by the thought that he himself had inflicted such pain upon one of his closest allies and friends. Though he had been completely unaware of his actions at the time, he felt utterly ashamed and disgraced at what he had done. And as Sheik cast a brief glance towards Link, he quickly avoided it, refusing to meet her concerned eye contact even as Zelda helped her rise to her feet.

"How is it?" the girl asked the Sheikah leader, referring to her injured arm.

"It's just broken," Sheik said with a lack of concern, directing the statement more to Link than Zelda as she cradled her arm with her other hand, trying to make light of the sharp, crippling pain that was still shooting through it for his sake. "We should probably get back down to the surface though, before anything else happens."

The girl and the hero nodded, though they both took a moment to linger as they looked upon their former home with remorse. Skyloft laid before them in smoldering shambles, the glory, comfort and peace of their childhood dwelling destroyed in mere moments and they had been unable to stop it. What would they tell their friends and family, those who no longer had a home to return to? All the same, it was now clear to all three of them that the Dark Interlopers were capable of performing such great acts of destruction with relative ease. It had only taken them a matter of minutes to burn Skyloft to ash. What was really stopping them from doing the same to the surface?

No one said another word as the trio prepared to leave what was left of Skyloft and return to the surface. Zelda was the first to head down on her Loftwing, but instead of following immediately after her, Link and Sheik lingered behind for a moment, finally meeting eye contact with each other for a long, densely silent moment. They both had much to say to each other after everything that had just happened, but neither one of them really knew where to start. But ultimately the hero, burdened by feelings of guilt and remorse, was the first to break the silence.

"Sheik-" Link started, before his apology was cut off by the Sheikah leader.

"Link, its fine," Sheik said succinctly and emotionlessly. She certainly wasn't upset with him for what had happened, and more than anything else, she was glad that he was alive once more and alright for the moment. But she knew that, at a moment like this, he wouldn't want to hear that, especially after what he had done.

"No, it's not," the hero said, letting out a small sigh of frustration with himself. "I hurt you and don't try to say that I didn't. I'm…" He trailed off upon noticing the lone figure that stood off in the distance behind Sheik and his look of guilt turned to one of anger. The leader of the Dark Interlopers stood near the windmill on Skyloft's eastern side, staring right at him with a smug, challenging grin. Link only locked eyes with Veress for a moment though before turning his attention back to Sheik so she wouldn't catch on. The Sheikah leader was already injured; she didn't need to get to get hurt any more. And besides, the hero had a matter that he needed to settle the rebel leader, one that he needed to settle alone.

"Stay here," Link said to Sheik firmly, starting to head towards the bridge that led to the eastern side of town as Veress tucked herself out of view so the loyal Sheikah leader could not see her.

"Where are you going?" Sheik asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

The hero sighed in slight aggravation, knowing how stubborn she was. "Please, Sheik," he said, glancing back at her somewhat tiredly. "Stay here."

"No," the Sheikah leader said defiantly. She held her ground by glaring at him, but only until he looked back at her with a much harsher expression, one filled with both frustration and weariness. She retracted timidly upon meeting his crimson gaze, and bit her lip anxiously as she walked over to the edge of the plaza to wait for him to return from wherever he was going.

However, Sheik had never been one who was content to simply wait without getting answers. And so, as soon as Link had left the immediate area, she started to follow him at a distance, stealthily looming in the shadows so he wouldn't see her. She found a good place to hide in the ruins of a crumbling building as the hero made it to the windmill, and Sheik barely managed to suppress a surprised gasp of rage when she saw Veress slip out of the shadows of the windmill to meet him. She wanted to leap forward and fight the rebel leader, but she knew that it would do no good with her useless arm. So instead, she sat silently, watching both the hero and the Interloper leader closely to see what was about to unfold.

Upon seeing the wicked woman who had managed to unsuccessfully kill him face-to-face, Link didn't hesitate to draw his sword and take up an offensive pose. He had every intention of ending this conflict here and now, by getting rid of the rebel leader who had torn a rift between him and Zelda twice now. However, Veress simply laughed callously upon seeing Link take up a position of opposition against her, not even bothering to draw either of her knives.

"How amusing," the rebel leader grinned wickedly, shaking her head at the hero as she placed her hands on her hips. "You just died and yet here you are, trying to pick a fight with me even though you've been significantly weakened. Perhaps I overestimated your intelligence, hero…"

Veress let out a teasing laugh as Link set his jaw, tightening his grip on the Master Sword as he glared at her relentlessly. "You must not be that smart either if you want to challenge me all by yourself," he said with confidence, hoping that his remark would sting and unletter her in some way.

The rebel leader simply shook her head once more as her grin deepened. "Please," she said, rolling her eyes at him. "I didn't come here to fight you. You see, I have a problem that I don't think head-on violence is going to solve anymore. And that problem… is you, Link."

"What are you talking about?" the hero asked cautiously, still gripping his sword as the rebel leader started to saunter closer to him, still bereft of her weapons.

"It's quite simple really," Veress said, placing her hands behind her back. "Ever since this war began, it's been my personal intention to kill you, thereby destroying any last shred of hope your little goddess has left. But for some reason, my plans to end your life somehow failed… And so, I've devised a new strategy to deal with you hero. One that I'm sure will benefit us both."

"How could you trying to kill me possibly benefit me?" Link asked stiffly, giving her a distrusting look.

"It will when you realize just what's at stake for you," Veress said with an air of superiority. "And when you imagine just how much you could stand to lose."

"And what should I imagine?" the hero asked, hiding his growing worry well.

The rebel leader's evil smile grew, taking on a whole new level of cruelty as her eyes reflected her bloodlust. "Imagine all of this destruction you see around you amplified a thousand fold upon the surface," she said darkly, motioning to the ruined city that lay before them both. "Imagine the surface that you and your goddess cherish so much burned to an irrecoverable crisp, its clear skies enshrouded in permanent shadows. Imagine all of your people dead, the sky folk and the Sheikah all slaughtered indiscriminately. But most of all," Veress positioned herself behind Link as she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper her final statement in his ear. "I want you to imagine Zelda, your delicate little goddess and your beloved little wife, killed slowly and torturously before your very eyes. Do I make myself perfectly clear,  _hero_?"

She stepped away from the hero so her cold words could sink in. Link knew that this was no hollow threat. If Veress had the power and ambition to kill him without a second thought, then she was certainly capable slaughtering hundreds of innocents, including Zelda. And the hero wouldn't be able to handle so much blood on his hands if he didn't comply with whatever terms the Interloper leader was about to spell out to him. "What do you want then?" he asked resolutely, taking in a deep breath and knowing that whatever she desired, it wouldn't end well for him.

Veress grinned triumphantly, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. "Not much," she said casually, turning her back to him. "I simply want to make a deal with you, hero. All of that destruction and death can be avoided. You can stop all of this before it even begins… You can save them all so easily… And all you need to do is one little thing… Give yourself to us…"

"What?" Link asked, somewhat confused as to what she meant, though the very implication filled him with dread.

"You heard me," Veress said with a shrug. "You've proved to be too much of an obstacle for my followers to overcome, so instead of sending them to capture you just to fail again, I've decided to extend the offer to you myself. Consider it an… invitation. It's the very same deal I made with your goddess: your freedom for all of those innocent lives. It's not that hard of a choice, is it?"

"What do you want with me?" the hero asked warily, not wanting to go into this situation without knowing all of the details.

The rebel leader smirked once more. "So full of questions," she said mockingly, rolling her eyes at him once more. "Maybe I'll let you know after you relinquish yourself to us. But for now, listen carefully to what you have to do. I know it's an awfully big decision, so that's why I'm going to give you some time to think it over. If your answer is yes, then come to the valley behind Kakariko Village at midnight tonight, alone and unarmed. If your answer is no… then you might as well kiss your surface, your people and your goddess goodbye. I trust you'll do the right thing, Link. After all, you are a  _hero_ …" Veress let out one last cold laugh as she used some of her magic to vanish right before the hero's eyes, leaving him alone to ponder her ominous offer.

Sheik could barely contain her worry as she watched the rebel leader make her exit. She kept her eyes trained on Link for a long moment, as he stood still, thinking about everything he had just been told. The Sheikah leader sincerely hoped that he wasn't planning on taking Veress up on her offer, but she knew him too well. But she also knew that now was not the time to confront him about it, so she simply slipped back to the plaza quickly and silently to wait for him to return, praying that he would let his mind make this choice for him rather than his emotions.

Link remained still for several moments as he stared at the place Veress had stood with dread, trying to wrap his head around everything she had said to him. It was a lot to take in, especially in light of everything that had already happened just that morning alone. He had died, only to be restored to life by the very force that was still working, now harder than ever, to shatter his spirit and steal who he was. And while he was helplessly trapped within that bout of corruption, he had nearly killed Zelda and had injured Sheik. He felt weak, plagued by guilt and doubt. He was fighting in two wars, both of which seemed like he would never win. And now, in the midst of it all, Veress was threatening to destroy everything he held dear, just as Majora was. The hero knew he would never be able to stop them both, if either of them. After all, he was just one young man, fighting against both an external evil seeking the lives of innocents and an internal evil that was slowly tearing him apart. If the surface and all those upon it, including Zelda, weren't going to be destroyed by one of those evils evil, then the other evil was bound to destroy it instead, no matter how hard Link could try to stop it. It was all starting to become a futile effort to even try, but what the rebel leader had just proposed to him was an offer that he knew was hard to refuse:  _"You can stop this all before it even begins…"_ Veress had said and he knew it was true. Even in this small way, he had the power to put an end to the complete destruction of the world below and all who lived there.  _"You can save them all so easily…_ " He could save Zelda and Sheik and everyone else who was important to him, those who saw him as a hero, those who depended on him to keep them safe.  _"All you have to do is one little thing…"_ In retrospect, it wasn't so much that had been asked of him. It was a simple matter of what he valued more: his own life or the lives of all those he cared about.

" _Give yourself to us…"_

Link glanced around the ruins of Skyloft, the place that he and Zelda had always known before they descended to the surface for the first time, and he knew that he couldn't let something like this happen on the surface. He had been unable to stop this round of destruction, but he was determined to stop it from happening again. Never again would the Interlopers take something important from him. Never again would he hurt those he cared about with his own hands. Never again would he put Zelda's life in danger because of his own weakness.

The hero closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he realized that he only had two options now. He could stand by and watch helplessly as the surface burned to ashes and as all of those who cared about, including the girl he loved more than anyone else, were all mercilessly slaughtered , one by one. Or, he would relinquish his freedom to the Interlopers, enter into a captivity of torture and pain that would probably never end, and save Zelda and all of those innocent lives, putting an end to this devastating war.

" _I know you'll do the right thing, Link. After all, you are a hero…"_ He was a hero. A hero who was depended on and needed by so many. A hero who had saved the surface once and knew he had to do it again. A hero who was fighting with every fiber of his being to keep control of himself. A hero who wouldn't be able to keep this fight up forever. A hero who would always strive to do the right thing, even if it was impossibly hard.

He had let them destroy his home and take away the girl he loved once. But so long as he could stand to protect everything he cared about and everything he held dear, Link would never let it happen again.


	22. Chapter 22: Strong Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the people of Skyloft decide to relocate to the surface, Link considers Veress's demands, deciding to leave Zelda out of the loop as he decides to sacrifice himself for her safety. However, as he leaves that night to go do so, both his hesitation, as well as the desperate words of the Sheikah leader, threaten to hold him back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a wonderful one, focusing on Link's character development as we go into his head, not just on the matter of Veress's offer, but on the entire situation as a whole. The choice he's faced with here is in no way an easy one, and the path he takes in reaching this decision is a very rough one. Not to mention, we see even more of the bond between him and Sheik in it, which is always great.

After seeing the destruction that had been wrought upon their home in the sky, the people of Skyloft, with heavy hearts, took a community vote to decide what to do next. The Interlopers had done a great deal of damage to the city in the sky, obliterating nearly every building in sight and tarnishing its once peaceful atmosphere. Though the place had originally been created as a refuge for the humans and the Triforce during Hylia's first struggle against Demise, even Skyloft, high above the surface below, had not been safe from the immense dark power of the Interlopers. And after this great onslaught of destruction, its people found that there was little left to return to. Most of their homes and possessions had be reduced to ash, so what would be the point in trying to restore it all within the somewhat crowded isle in the sky, when, as the Skyloftians discovered upon their escape to the surface, there was much more room for them and their families on the world below? The general consensus was that most, upon seeing the wide open hills and vast plains of the surface, wanted to explore this unknown terrain, in favor of the trite skies that they had known for their entire lives. Of course, there were a few people that opted to return to their former skyward home and attempt to rebuild as much as they could, and so they did, parting ways with their friends and neighbors and wishing them the best of luck as they began crafting a new existence for themselves.

As the former residents of Skyloft gathered what little possessions they could salvage from the wreckage of the town and returned to the surface to stay, the normally reclusive Sheikahs decided to lend them a hand in settling down on the land that was normally only inhabited by them and the other non-human surface tribes. Sheik had told the sky folk that they were permitted to set up a temporary camp in the open hills beside Kakariko Village, where they could stay under the protection of the Sheikah tribe until the Interloper War, as it was now starting to be called, was over. If all ended well, then the Skyloftians would be able spread out across the surface and rebuild a large-scale human society there, one that would hopefully be born out of peace instead of war.

"This is just what Hylia had always wanted them to do," Zelda said to Link as the couple watched their people work together to set up their collective camp, despite the sweltering heat of the summer afternoon. "When she first sent the humans to the sky, she never intended for them to stay up there as long as they did, but since she was only able to seal Demise away and not defeat him for good, they had to so they could stay safe." The girl couldn't hide a small grin of pride that wasn't entirely her own, but rather the goddess's, as she looked upon the people. "So in a way, this land is kind of like their inheritance," she said, before giving a wistful glance to her hero as she slipped her hand into his. "It's  _our_ inheritance."

Link gave her a small, half-hearted smile, though he was much too distracted with several other thoughts to be truly engaged in the conversation. Ever since he had returned to the surface along with Zelda and Sheik, he had been struggling to decide what to do in light of Veress's offer. The only thing that he was absolutely certain of was his resolve: to protect the surface and the girl at any and all costs. It was a mission that he had already fully dedicated himself to, for in the face of the corruption that he was doomed to fall victim to, it was really the only thing left for him to do. At this point, he couldn't be concerned with his own welfare any longer, since he knew trying to save himself would be a futile effort. But he had to ensure that Zelda would be safe, even after he was gone. And there was really only one way left for him to do that now.

Though his first impulse was to let the Interlopers attack and fight back with everything he had, Link realized that this strategy would not work. The rebels were strong and formidable opponents, their numbers seemingly countless and their magic devastatingly destructive. And then, there was their leader. Veress had proven herself to be cruel and ruthless, certainly, but she was also calculating and clever. Clearly, she would not be outsmarted or outdone. She would stop at nothing until she got what she desired and her main target at the moment was the hero, though for what reason, he had no idea. But Link didn't really care to dwell on that matter for the moment, as it was just a small part of a much larger, more complex situation.

The couple began to make their way back to the village, hands entwined in a comfortable silence as the hero started to make his final decision. It was already quite late in the day, as could be seen from the sun sinking below the western skies, which meant that he didn't have much time to remain on the fence about this. Veress expected him to give himself up at midnight, which was only in a few hours and so to help him decide, he listed off every reason why he should and shouldn't go.

Upon a first glance, Link could see that there were quite a few reasons why it wouldn't do any good to turn himself in. Though he didn't know why the Interlopers wanted him, he knew that it would be for some nefarious purpose, even if it was only for the intent of simply torturing him into submission. Wasn't he already being tortured enough on a daily basis by the corruption being put upon him worse and worse each time? The hero knew that if he went, there would be little chance of escape, which meant that he would probably spend the rest of what was left of his existence in a cold, merciless captivity. Did he really want his last moments of self-awareness to be full of pain and misery at the hands of his greatest enemies, rather than at the side of the girl he loved more than anything else? And then, there was Zelda, who was already so torn apart over the fact that she was going to lose him to corruption alone. Link knew that she had been putting on a brave face for his sake, but he could tell by the way she sometimes looked at him, with such sadness and grief in her dark blue eyes, that the very thought filled her with immense heartbreak. How could he possibly leave her on his own accord, knowing how much that would hurt her?

But wasn't the very reason he was doing this to save her? Sure, she would grieve over him for a while, but eventually she would learn to move on and live in safety that the hero could never give her. If Veress was true to her word, then the girl would be free from the threat that the Interlopers posed to her life once and for all and not just them. Though Zelda hadn't told him much of what had happened while he had been entangled in the reigns of corruption that morning, Link had an unshakable suspicion that he had almost hurt her once again. After all, it seemed to be Majora's intent to get him to kill the girl, even if it was only for the purpose of breaking the hero's spirit. And he had already been so close to ending her life several times now. Who was to say that both of them would end up being so lucky during the next bout of corruption? The two of them simply being together was becoming more and more dangerous with each passing day, even if they couldn't bear to be apart. Both of them knew that, at literally any moment, the hero could be dragged into another spell of corruption and there was never a guarantee that he could break free from it in time. Though Zelda definitely wouldn't agree with him, Link knew that it would be safer for both of them if they were to part ways once and for all, as much as he didn't want them to. It would be so easy for him to slip away into the night, alone and unseen, to some unknown part of the surface where she would never find him, and just wait in lonely solitude for corruption to overtake him completely. But if he were to do that, then he would be leaving the girl completely unprotected against the Interlopers, who certainly wouldn't hesitate to destroy her, simply out of spite.

It was becoming increasingly obvious to Link that there was only one thing left for him to do. It would allow him to keep Zelda safe from both the Interlopers and himself, and it would ensure the safety of the surface and its many inhabitants as well. It was a choice that would require him to make the greatest sacrifice he had ever been forced to give, but for the sake of everything that he cared about, he would do it. For the sake of the girl he had always loved and would always love, he would gladly do it.

* * *

"Link!" Zelda called out to her hero with a warm laugh as he led by the hand towards the entrance to Kakariko. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Link said, glancing back at her with the most playful grin he could manage at the moment, though on the inside he was filled with dread. He hid it quite well though, since the girl didn't seem to suspect a thing, which was good. The last thing the hero wanted was for her to discover what he was about to do later on that night, lest she try to stop him from going, even though he knew he had to. He hated that he had to lie to her and pretend like nothing was wrong once again, but he wouldn't be able to bear the look on her face if she were to find out. This was already hard enough for him as it was.

"Well, can you at least tell me what we're going to do?" Zelda asked, still smiling as she followed him outside of the village and onto the open field. "You've barely said a thing since we came back down here earlier and now, all of the sudden, you wanna take me out on some kind of date. Is that what this is?"

"As far as I know, most married people go on dates all the time," the hero joked with a genuine smile, wanting to savor what little time he had left with her. "Come on. This will be fun."

The girl giggled as she watched him whistle for his Loftwing, which came down to land on the field in front of them despite the nighttime darkness hindering its eyesight. Zelda was about to call for her own bird, until Link stopped her by taking her hand once more and helping her hoist herself onto the crimson Loftwing's back behind him. The girl held onto her hero tightly as the bird took flight, soaring high into the air above the field, so the two of them could see its full scope from several miles above.

"Oh…" Zelda sighed as she looked upon the splendor of the vast land that sprawled out before them, drenched in the pale glow of the moon and stars. "It's so big and beautiful… I know I've said this a thousand times, but I just love this place so much. Wouldn't it be amazing if we were to build a city- no, a whole country down here? Then, we wouldn't have to call it just the 'surface' anymore…"

"And what would we call it?" Link asked, glancing back at her with a smile.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know," she said, scanning the landscape below her once more. "But I'm sure we'll figure something out someday…"

They were both silent for a few moments as they flew high above the surface, letting the distressing events of the previous day fade into memory. They both had much they wanted to forget and holding onto each other's company and letting go of everything else was the best way to do that. For the girl, this peaceful moment was a blessed relief and a comfort, helping to soothe the pain and sorrow that had begun this day. But for the hero, this was perhaps the last time he would ever get to be near her and he wanted it to last for as long as it could. The treasured memories of her and the brief time that they had spent together would be the only thing that he'd be able to hang onto when everything else was taken away from him.

"Hey, Link?" Zelda was the first one to break through the sole sound of the warm whistling wind. "Can we go check on the Triforce really quick? It's been weeks since we have, and I really think we should after everything that's happened."

"Sure, Zel," the hero nodded as he began to direct his bird towards the forest. They glided in over the Statue of the Goddess, which still upheld the golden power, positioned above its palms and shining in its sacred glory. The couple jumped off the Loftwing together and landed squarely on the statue's hands.

Zelda smiled with relief as she examined the Triforce, seeing that it had remained untouched. "Thank the goddesses that they didn't steal the Ocarina of Time along with the harp," she said, with a slight hint of worry in her voice. "Otherwise, they'd already have the Triforce in their hands by now. We can't let them get it. If we do, then everything is lost."

"They won't get it," Link said firmly, knowing that what he was about to do would hopefully prevent the Interlopers from going after the Triforce anymore. "We'll make sure that they don't.  _I'll_ make sure that they don't. I promise."

Zelda smiled warmly and nodded in gratitude. "Have I ever told you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me, even when you didn't have to?" she said, taking his hands as she stepped closer to him. "I'll probably never be able to thank you enough for all you've done… but I can always try." With a sly grin, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, a spark of warmth running through both of them as they wrapped their arms around each other and held on for several moments.

When they finally parted, they still kept close to each other, taking in the gentle warmth of the summer's eve as the glow of the Triforce shone upon them. Yet as tender and calm as the moment was, Link knew that it could not last forever like they both wanted it to. If he was going to leave her, he had to make sure that what he was about to go do was justified in her eyes.

"Zelda…" the hero said after several moments of silence in a voice that was little more than a quiet whisper.

"Hm?" the girl responded, contentedly closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I… I need to tell you something," Link said, finding the words that he had to say to her before he left her forever.

"What?"

The hero broke their embrace so that he could look her directly in the eyes, though he still gently held her by the shoulders as she gazed up at him with slight confusion. "I need you to know that I love you more than anything or anyone else," he said with sincerity. "And that's why… That's why I'd do anything to see you be safe and happy. Anything at all."

"Link… What are you talking about?" Zelda asked, raising a curious eyebrow at him. "You make it sound like you're going away… You… You're not… are you?"

The hero glanced down for a moment in hesitation, hating that he had to lie to her once again. "No," he said firmly, looking her right in the eyes as he said it and she seemed to buy it. He knew necessity had turned him into such a good liar, but it was a quality that he wished he didn't have. "I'm not going anywhere yet. But… I just want you to know that everything I've done has been to protect you. Do you understand?"

The girl frowned but nodded solemnly. "Yes," she said uneasily, wondering why he was telling her all of this now. "I… I understand… But… Link, I-"

Before she could ask him any questions, the hero quickly took her into his arms again and kissed her firmly, silencing any and all of her concerns and wonderings. Zelda lazily fell into the unexpected, yet passionate kiss and clung onto him in return, forgetting all of her confusion and replacing it with bliss. Link, on the other hand, was simply trying to freeze this moment in his mind forever, knowing that this would be the last kiss he would ever share with her. It was something of a kiss of desperation for him, and he spent it craving her gentle, beautiful warmth more than he had ever craved something before. He wanted to remember everything about her, from her deep azure eyes to her silky blonde hair to the gentle touch of her delicate hands to the incredible sensation of her soft lips pressed against his. He wanted these things, and nothing else, to be the very last thoughts that would ever enter his mind when everything else faded into the depths of corruption once and for all.

* * *

Link frowned as he carefully studied Zelda's peacefully sleeping face while he lay awake in bed beside her, listening to her quiet, steady breathing. After checking on the Triforce, the hero had suggested, under the guise of exhaustion from what had occurred that morning, that they both retire to bed early, hoping to ensure that the girl would be fast asleep long before his midnight departure. He planned on sneaking away in the dead of night without leaving a word or a sign behind, so that no one would ever know where he was going or why. But he decided to give himself just one more hour with his wife before leaving forever, an hour that was passing by much too quickly.

The hero knew that he would miss her more than anything else, but he had to do this for her sake. The only moments of hesitation in this resolve came when he stole a glance at her, but he would quickly toss them away when he remembered Veress's threat to end her life right in front of him. And this was the only thing he thought of as he slowly sat up in bed, as not to wake the girl, who was already a light sleeper anyway. Fortunately, he was already dressed and ready to go, but he stopped before slipping out of the house to give one last glance at her to hold onto. She looked so beautiful, so content and calm as she slept, knowing nothing of what her hero planned on doing. With a small smile, Link gently brushed a few stray hairs out of Zelda's face, hoping that she wouldn't be too hurt by what he was about to do and that it really would help to keep her safe in the long run. After all, that was all he really wanted.

Without a sound, Link made it out of the room and out of the house without being detected by Zelda, leaving the Master Sword and all his other gear behind as he had been instructed. It was still an hour left until midnight, and so the hero decided to take it in as the last hour of freedom he would probably ever know. He walked through the empty streets of Kakariko at a steady pace, trying his hardest to keep his mind off of Zelda and thinking of nothing else. But what he didn't know was that he was being followed by a figure lurking in the shadows, the sole person aside from Veress herself who knew what the hero was going to do and wanted to stop him before it was too late.

Link came to a stop as he made it to the top of the hill that overlooked the small valley behind Kakariko Village, where Veress had demanded him to come. The place was abandoned and foreboding, but he had a feeling that the Interloper leader and her lackeys were already hiding in the shadows nearby, just waiting for him to walk right into their hands. He knew there was still time to change his mind and turn back, but he wasn't going to. This was the only choice left for him; everything else was unthinkable.

As the hero stood at the top of the hill, dreading what he had to do in just a few minutes, he felt a familiar shiver of cold coupled with a familiar flash of heat run through his body, though it wasn't accompanied by the searing pain that it normally was. But of course, the demon's cold voice called out to him within his mind in its usual way.  _"What do you think you are doing, hero?"_ Majora asked, though it knew full well about the situation he was facing.  _"Do you really think that what you are about to do is going to do you any good?_   _Do you think it's going to do her any good?"_

Instead of panicking like he normally would have done if Zelda or anyone else was around and a bout of corruption started, Link simply closed his eyes and sighed wearily, in no mood to put up with this now. "Please," he said calmly to the demon aloud, since he was sure no one was around to hear him. "Just stop. I can't deal with this right now. I already have enough to worry about as it is."

" _Oh, there is no need to worry yourself, hero,"_ Majora said with a slight patronizing laugh.  _"I have no desire to pull you into corruption at the moment. What would be the point of that when you're all alone? No, I am simply curious… What makes you think that selling yourself into captivity is going to stop this war altogether? What makes it think it will save your darling little goddess? What can you possibly hope to achieve?"_

"It will save her," Link said firmly, trying to emulate more confidence than he actually had. "It has to. It's the only choice I have left."

" _And why is that?"_ the demon asked, a hint of twisted delight in its echoing voice.  _"Oh yes, I know why… Because you are too weak to stop all of this on your own. Because you're not strong enough to put an end to all of these threats that you are facing and so the only way you can see out is to give yourself up for the sake of others. Such a senseless sacrifice… How brazenly foolish…"_

The hero sighed once more, wanting to believe that Majora was wrong in its assumptions about his reasoning, but the demon managed get it perfectly right. The only reason why he was going to give himself away to the Interlopers was because he doubted that he could stop them if he didn't. None of his encounters with Veress had ended well for him and in the last one, he had even died. She was too strong to him and he knew it. And even more than that, how would he be able to save the surface and Zelda from them if he wasn't even able to save himself from corruption? He was losing himself more and more each day and pretty soon, there would be nothing left at all. Every other shred of hope that he used to have had already died. And in light of that, the most hopeless solution of all was the only one he could turn to now.

" _Well, hero?"_ Majora said somewhat impatiently, though there was also cocky delight in its tone.  _"Admit it. I am right."_

Link knew there was no point in trying to deny what was absolutely correct, so he simply nodded in defeat. "Fine," he said, his tone somber and filled with regret. "You're right…"

"Who's right?" a voice from behind the hero asked and the moment it did, the demon's voice faded out of his mind, much to his relief. Link frowned as he turned to find Sheik approaching him, knowing that she would be much harder to evade than Zelda was. He was tempted to hurry down into the valley, but it was already too late for that since she had clearly seen him. So instead, he watched with dissatisfaction as the Sheikah leader stepped up beside him, hoping that she wouldn't ask too many questions. Her blonde hair was free from both its bandages and braid, allowing it to run down her back in long, thick waves. Her normal, armored attire was replaced with a much simpler outfit: a sleeveless dark blue top bearing the Sheikah eye symbol and a similarly colored skirt that reached past her knees. The hero was amazed at how little she looked like the gruff, firm, stoic Sheikah leader that he had meet over a week ago. Instead of the strong, unyielding matriarch of an entire tribe, she looked more like the fragile, delicate teenage girl that she actually was. But then again, weren't they all just teenagers; kids who were entangled in something so much bigger then themselves? Link, Zelda, Sheik, even Veress. They were the ones who were both fighting and waging this war and all of them were still so young. They weren't even adults, and yet all of them were dealing with things that most adults would never have to put up with. Their youthful innocence had been ripped away from all of them so early and that was the one thing that none of them could ever hope to get back.

"Who were you talking to?" Sheik asked Link after he didn't respond to her question. Though she knew full well what he was about to go do, she had been quite curious while watching him from the shadows as to what unseen figure he had previously been in conversation with.

"Nobody," the hero said somewhat defensively. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the Sheikah leader said with a faint smirk.

"How's your arm?" Link asked, guiltily glancing down at her injured arm, which hung from a simple sling.

"Its fine," Sheik shrugged, little concern for it in her tone. "The healers have been using fairy magic on it all day, so it should be fine by tomorrow."

"That's good," he said with a slightly relieved smile. "I never got to finish saying that I'm sorry."

"Link, I told you. Its fine," she said with a sigh, wanting to leave the small talk behind. "But… I think there's something much more important we need to talk about."

"Oh?" the hero asked casually, pretending that nothing was wrong, though he knew she was onto him. "Like what?"

"Don't play dumb," Sheik said with a scowl. "You have no idea how annoying that is."

Link's calm, easy expression faded when he noticed how serious she was. "Sheik…" he began, trying to figure out what to say to diffuse her before she even began, but she simply shook her head, cutting him off before he could say anything else.

"Don't," she said succinctly, holding up her hand to stop him. "What in the world are you thinking? I knew you were reckless, but this… this is just stupid!"

"Not if it's going to save Zelda and everyone else, including you," the hero protested. "How did you even find out about this?"

"You really thought that I wouldn't?" Sheik asked, giving him a harsh look. "Then you must not know me very well. And just for the record, I  _don't_ need you to protect me."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you need me or not, because Zelda still does and there's no way you're going to stop me," he said stubbornly, determined not to let her incoming arguments get to him.

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a challenging tone. "It you think that, then you're seriously underestimating me."

"Sheik, I don't have time for this," Link said in aggravation, starting to turn to head into the valley. "It's almost midnight."

"Alright, fine. Go then," Sheik said rigidly, even though she was secretly desperate for him not to go. "But before you do, I want you to really think about this for a second. Think about what losing you like this is going to do to her. You didn't see how distraught she was this morning when you died. I thought I knew a lot about sadness from my own experience, but I had never seen someone so upset before. She loves you and you're just going to leave her."

"You think I don't know that?!" the hero said, his calm front dissipating into anger and grief. "Do you think I actually want to leave her all alone like this? I don't, but I have to, Sheik. It's the only way I can keep her safe from them and… and from me…"

The Sheikah leader hesitated for a moment when she noticed the shame in his voice. "Oh, Link…" she said, her tone softer than it had been before. "I didn't…"

"I'm so afraid that I'm going to hurt her even more than I already have," he said quietly with clear fear and desperation in his voice as he looked away from her. "I wouldn't even care about being corruption if it wouldn't put her life in danger, but it is and I can't stop it. I… I'm not strong enough…"

Sheik frowned she placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, knowing well the doubt that he was dealing with, since she often struggled with it herself. She pitied him greatly, but she was still resolved to convince him against giving himself to the Interlopers. "You may not be strong enough," she said, knowing that he wouldn't want to hear something more encouraging at a low moment such as this. "But this isn't the way to fix this mess. The Interlopers want you for one reason and one reason alone: to do what they weren't able to do this morning and kill you once and for all."

Link sighed and shook his head as he looked at her once more. "Sheik, they won't kill me," he said wearily. "They can't."

"What do you mean, they can't?" she scoffed, believing this claim to be preposterous. "Veress didn't hesitate to kill you earlier today. What makes you think that she won't do it again?"

"Because she can't," the hero said once more, desperately not wanting to explain the reason why to her, but much to his dismay, she pressed on.

"Of course she will!" Sheik growled, growing irritated with him. "That's all she wants! That's all she's ever wanted since all of this began!"

"Sheik!" Link exclaimed in sheer frustration, hating that she was making this so much harder than it had to be. "They can't kill me because I can't die! There! Are you happy now?!"

"What… What do you mean?" she asked somewhat timidly, giving him a look of confusion.

The hero sighed as he ran a hand through his silvery white hair. "The corruption won't let me die," he explained quietly, averting her questioning gaze. "If I die again, Majora will just keep bringing me back to life until I'm totally corrupted once and for all. So no matter how hard Veress tries to kill me, she won't be able to."

Sheik was silent for a long moment as their eyes met. She gave him a look of clear pity and he took it, both of them knowing how difficult this situation was. To have to live through the full pain of dying multiple times was beyond cruel, and yet that was what the hero had to endure as part of his already torturous corruption. "So…" the Sheikah leader finally broke the silence. "You're… immortal now?"

"Yeah…" he muttered, knowing that his newfound immortality was by far more of a curse than a blessing. "I guess… But I don't want to be…"

After another prolonged bout of silence, the Sheikah leader spoke up again, her tone gentle instead of condemning. "Link… I… I think I understand now," she said softly, glancing down. "I know why you have to do this, and it's not because you're not strong enough to defeat the Interlopers on your own." She gave him a small smile of encouragement as she put her hand on his shoulder once more. "It's because you're brave enough to go through so much suffering and pain for those you love. It's because you  _are_  strong enough to endure anything that they'll throw at you and throw it right back at them. And that's e _xactly_ what makes you such a great hero."

Link couldn't help but smile as he realized that perhaps, she was right. Perhaps he was doing this not because he doubted his own strength, but because he had it in abundance all along. Because he had the courage to face immense pain and torture without flinching, all for the sake of those he needed to protect. The thought filled him relief, because maybe, just maybe he could make the Interlopers pay for what they had done to him and his wife. Maybe he could show them that he was more than the struggling fallen hero they thought he was.

"Thank you, Sheik," the hero said with gratitude as they both glance towards the empty valley that lay before them once more. It was almost time for him to go face whatever fate had in store for him, but now, he was finally ready for it. "I know it's pointless to ask you this, but please try not to let Zelda find out about where I went or why. And whatever you do, please don't let her try to come after me."

"I'll do my best, but she'll find out anyway," the Sheikah leader said. "She found out about your corruption all on her own, so even if I don't tell her, she'll figure out that something is up when you're missing tomorrow morning."

"I know," Link said with a sigh, wistfully looking back towards the village where she was still sleeping peacefully. "So when she does find out, tell her… tell her that I love her, and I didn't want to leave her."

"I'll tell her," Sheik said solemnly. A tentative silence lingered between them, until the final parting words to the hero came to the Sheikah leader at just the right moment. "You know, I'm going to miss you," she said somewhat sheepishly, hiding how much she was really going to despair over his disappearance. "You may be a pain sometimes, but… but I…" She knew would likely never get another chance to tell him how she really felt, but she held it in anyway as she put on a small, false smile. "I've grown to like you over the past few weeks. I can honestly say that I'm glad we met. You're a very surprising person, Link. Thank you for everything."

The hero laughed warmly, glad that her goodbye was not tearful to make him feel worse than he already did. "I'm surprising?" he asked with true levity in his tone. "This coming from you, Sheik?"

The Sheikah leader shrugged as her smile widened into a genuine one. "One more thing, Link," she said as her smile took on a darker tone. "Be brave. Whatever you do, don't let them break you, okay?"

"Don't worry," he said with confidence. "They won't. Thanks, Sheik. For everything."

The two of them met eyes for one long, final moment before the hero began to turn towards the valley where the Interlopers were certainly waiting for him. The Sheikah leader watched with sadness and regret in her eyes as he started to step forward and in that moment, she knew that she was about to lose him forever. Which meant that it was now, or never. "Link, wait!" she called out after him on sheer impulse. He turned around, but before he could say a word, she raced forwards towards him and, replacing courage with reason, she wrapped her still functioning arm around his neck and drew him into a strong, somewhat forceful kiss. The hero's eyes widened in surprise, even though the kiss only lasted for less than a minute. Link was too taken aback to say anything as the parted, but Sheik simply smiled with satisfaction as she savored the fiery warmth coursing through her. "I had to do that," she said, her scarlet eyes alight with passion as she turned to leave him. "At least once."

Link was still stunned as Sheik vanished out of sight on these words, not knowing what to think of what just happened. He wanted to question her about it, but it was too late; she was already gone. And so instead, he turned around once more and started to head off into the valley where the remainder of his short life awaited, but not before giving one final, wistful glance towards the peacefully sleeping village. There was only one thing left for him to leave behind for Zelda and it was his love. And that was the absolute best he could do.

As the hero descended deeper into the valley, he could tell that the shadows of the night were growing darker, no doubt a sign of the presence of the Dark Interlopers, watching him as he arrived. His final moments of freedom were fading all too quickly as it was, but the moment he saw Veress materialize a few feet afar in the distance, he knew that they had finally come to an end. Link clenched his fists as he approached her, hardening his resolve and remembering what Sheik had told him. He didn't care what the Interloper leader planned on doing to him; he would  _never_ let her break his spirit. It was the only was he could prove to them that even with their great power, there were some things that they couldn't destroy.

Though her back was turned to the hero as he stopped a few feet behind her, Veress smirked victoriously, knowing that once again, she had won this game. "You're late," she snapped harshly, crossing her arms though she still did not turn to face him. "I told you midnight and its several minutes past. Clearly, you care nothing for punctuality."

Link glared at her, knowing that he had every reason to be late for such a grim occasion, but he decided that instead of lashing out at her every chance he got, he wanted to make her pay for what she was doing in a more simple way. "Actually, I care a lot about punctuality," he said with a hint of sly sarcasm. "But when you force someone to leave behind everyone they care about, it's kind of hard for them to be on time, don't you think?"

Veress's grin faded when she heard the response as she turned around to face him, taking one of her knifes out and holding it casually as she did so. "I'd watch that smart mouth of yours if I were you, hero," she said darkly. "It'd be a shame if someone were to silence you forever."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" the hero challenged, crossing his arms and grinning triumphantly at her.

The Interloper leader smiled wickedly at this, seeming to take some humor in his statement. "I've never seen someone so eager to die before," she said, raising a curious eyebrow at him. "Most people cower and cry in fear when faced with death, and yet you just make jokes. Why is that?"

"Well, it's better than the alternative," Link said with a small shrug, his smile still apparent.

Veress's own grin deepened as she held her knife up, examining it as it caught the faint light of the moon. "Well, I'm sure you'll change your tone after a few days with us," she said, bloodlust showing in her visible eye. "I can't imagine that you're actually prepared for what's to come, are you?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he said, his smile fading as he glanced back towards the hill behind him, knowing that Kakariko Village, Sheik, and Zelda all lay behind it. "But first I need to know a few things."

"Like what?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"First of all, I need to know that you aren't going to go back on your word," Link said, his tone serious and firm. "I have to know that if I go with you, you won't just attack Zelda and everyone else anyway. If you can't promise me that, then I'll turn around and go back right now."

Veress's grin faded as well and for once, her expression was sincere instead of malicious. "I believe I could agree to that," she said, with a terse nod. "But only if you promise me that you won't try to resist us or escape. Nothing is more annoying than an unruly prisoner."

The hero sighed, hating that he was forced to be complacent in this, but there was nothing else he could do. "Alright," he said with a nod. "I promise I won't try to escape. You can do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt anyone else."

The Interloper leader nodded, satisfied that he would comply. "And I promise that your goddess and your people will not be harmed by me or my followers, so long as you are in our custody," she said straightforwardly, even extending a hand for Link to shake so they could seal this deal. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," he said somewhat anxiously. "What exactly are you planning on doing with me?"

Veress's normal grin returned, though with an air of cruel mystery. "I'd prefer it if we kept up the element of surprise on that one," she said coyly. "I'll be fair though and warn you; this is going to be much more fun for us than it will be for you."

"That's what I was afraid of…" Link sighed, already starting to brace himself for the onslaught of torture that was certainly about to come. "And one more thing: what do you want with me in the first place?"

"You'll find that out in due time, hero," Veress said as she began to circle him, seeming to examine him as she did so. "Now if you're all done, I would love it if we could be on our way. There's so much to do and, as I'm sure you know, hero, so very little time to do it all."

Link simply nodded as he watched the Interloper leader come to stand in front of him once more. Turning away from him again, she raised her free hand in the air as it took on a violet glow and then, she thrust it towards the ground before her. Her magic caused the ground to quake and split, revealing a set of stairs carving leading down into the darkened earth. Veress stood by the underground passageway that led to the Interloper's shadow temple, motioning for the hero to enter first.

Taking in a deep breath, Link cast one final glance up to the starry night skies above, knowing that this would be the last time he would ever see them, before slowly starting to walk forward into the unknown darkness where his existence would surely end. "Come, hero," Veress said forebodingly as the thick blackness started to swallow him up completely, banishing both light and hope once and for all. "Welcome to your grave."


	23. Chapter 23: Selfless Resolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zelda discovers that Link has surrendered himself for her sake, she immediately sets out to rescue him with Sheik and Fi accompanying her in her search. Meanwhile, Veress interrogates Link on the matter of his corruption, and in light of his silence, she resorts to more uncouth methods of making him talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hence begins the torture chapters. Now, for those of you who are... i dunno, bothered by that sort of thing, be wary these next few chapters, as Link does go through some of that, both emotionally and physically. So yeah!

Dawn rose over Kakariko Village, but the sun did not rise with it as it normally did. Instead of the skies being bright and clear as they were most every day, they were dark, cloudy and grey, a sight that was rare to see upon the surface, where the sun almost always shined bright. But nonetheless, the pale light of day woke Zelda up as it filtered in through the bedroom window. However, from the moment she opened her eyes, she knew something was wrong, for the very first thing she saw as she awakened was the sight of the side of the bed that Link normally slept on, cold and empty.

The girl gasped as she bolted into an upright position and quickly scanned the room, only to find that the hero was nowhere to be found. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat began to pick up in anxiety. Never in all their long years of friendship had Zelda ever known Link to wake up before her. And though that thought alone bothered her, she would have not thought that much of it if she hadn't spotted his sword and shield resting beside the bed, completely untouched. The hero would certainly never go anywhere without his blade, especially in such dangerous times as these. And as the girl slipped out of bed and hurried to go search the rest of their little home for him, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had gripped her upon seeing that he was missing.

In a hurried panic, Zelda rushed through the house and called out for Link several times, but she received no answer. An unspeakable fear filled her as she began to imagine every worst case scenario she could think of. What if the Interlopers had managed to silently infiltrate their house late last night and stole him away from right under the girl's nose? What if another spell of corruption had overtaken him and instead of trying to force him to kill her, it forced him away from her to some unknown location for some unknown purpose? Zelda could only hope that she was simply thinking the worst, as she prayed that her hero was safe and not too far away.

The girl burst out of the house to start checking the rest of the village for him, but the moment she stepped outside of the door, she turned to find that the Sheikah leader had been standing just outside the home for quite some time, leaning against the side of the dwelling with her arms crossed and her expression somber. The two girls glanced at each other for a moment, as Sheik realized that Zelda knew that something had happened to Link by now, and would be expecting answers. And though she had made a promise to the hero, this was a promise that she had no intention of keeping.

"Sheik," Zelda began breathlessly, her words rushed and tense. "I can't find Link anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

The Sheikah leader was silent for a long moment as she saw the fear in the girl's eyes and understood it well. That same fear, fear of losing the one she loved, had gripped her own heart as she watched the hero disappear into that darkened valley just hours ago to meet his end. With a sigh, Sheik pushed off of the wall and stood before the girl, closing her eyes and shaking her head sadly before she began. "Your grace…" she said solemnly, hating that she had to be the one to bear such awful news. "I… I'm so sorry…"

Zelda hated those words with a passion. Those were the same words that Terminus had said to her when she told her of the corruption that was ultimately going to destroy Link. Those were the words that Fi had said right before she delivered the news of the hero's death. Those were the same words that Link himself had said to her many times over the past few weeks. Those three simple words: "I'm so sorry", were always what came before a hard blow, as if they could ever hope to soften the pain of it. And upon hearing them once more, the girl simply clenched her fists at her sides and braced herself for the worst, wondering with dread what new horrible revelation she was about to be faced with this time. "For what?" she said with little emotion, despite the fact that her emotions were already stirring inside of her.

Sheik bowed her head and closed her eyes once more before looking the girl straight in the eyes and explaining what had happened, her tone as calm and level as she could possibly manage. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll say it in the simplest way I can," she said, taking in a deep breath. "Yesterday, after you left Skyloft but before Link and I returned to the surface, Veress appeared to him and made him a deal: he could either sacrifice his freedom to the Interlopers, or they would destroy everything, including you. I suppose you can imagine what he chose to do."

Zelda's mouth hung agape as she tried to comprehend what Sheik had just told her, though she had a hard time grasping the implications since her mind was thrown into such a frenzy by it. "W-what?" she asked shakily, her body starting to tremble from the oncoming sobs that she was trying hard to suppress.

The Sheikah leader gave the girl a sad, pitied look as she laid everything out in the open. "Late last night, Link surrendered to the Veress and the Interlopers and he's now in their custody," she said morosely. "He knew exactly what he was walking into, but he said that he had to do it to keep you safe."

The girl felt as though she had been hit hard in the chest by this news. It was just too much for her to take. Her beloved hero, in the very same position that she had been in weeks ago, now at the mercy of the merciless Dark Interlopers. Involuntary tears streamed down her face, and yet she felt numb, completely incapable of feeling the pain that she should have been experiencing. In truth, she didn't really know how to feel about this. Scared? Heartbroken? Angry? All she could manage to do in light of this information was glance over at Sheik, who hid her own flow of heavy emotions well behind a mask of formality. "What else did he say before he… left…?" she asked softly and hesitantly, not entirely sure if she wanted to hear the hero's final statements or not.

"He said that he wanted me to tell you that he loves you," Sheik said, ignoring the personal sting that those words left on her own heart. "And that he didn't want to leave you."

"He… he didn't want to…" the words that Zelda were trying to repeat faded off into a miserable silence. She knew that those had been the last words that Link had left behind for her, and though they meant less coming from the Sheikah leader instead of him, they left the girl with a feeling of bitter cold on the inside. She wanted so much to experience some kind of emotion towards the situation, but found that the only thing she could feel was shock. Her breathing was tense and heavy, and her eyes were trained on the ground at her feet as she tried to make sense of all of this but found that she couldn't. What the hero had done made no sense to her. Confusion finally started to mingle with her shock and before she could stop herself, she raised that confusion to Sheik. "I… I don't understand," she said quietly, shaking her head slowly. "Why would he do something like this? Doesn't he know that they're just going to kill him again?"

The Sheikah leader bit her lip anxiously, remembering what Link had told her the previous night. "Actually," she began, trying to figure out the best way to word this. "They can't. That corruption he's facing is going to keep him alive, no matter how many times they kill him. He said he's basically immortal now, but I think he can still feel the full pain of dying each time."

Zelda looked up, meeting eye contact with Sheik immediately. "He's… immortal?" she asked in awe. "Why didn't he tell me that?"

The Sheikah leader sighed. "Maybe he didn't want you to see him any differently because of it," she said quietly as she glanced away from the girl sadly, silently wondering why she was seemingly having a lack of a true reaction at this earth-shattering news.

Upon hearing Sheik's words, Zelda finally felt other emotions start to spring forth inside of her: the first of these was anger aimed towards her own hero for lying to her once more, finding his reasoning to be preposterous. She knew full well that Link giving himself up would not stop the Interlopers from hurting her or anyone else. They had him fooled and Zelda hated them even more for toying with his loyalties and emotions like that. But once the wave of anger had washed over her, a new wave of grief came, and it hit her hard. She choked out a sob as she realized that there was a good chance she could never see her hero again. She knew that their love was bound to be torn apart by his corruption either way, but this separation had come too soon and it was made even more painful by the fact that the girl had almost lost him to death the previous day. She soon found herself becoming overwhelmed by all of the many new emotions that were starting to flood her: frustration with herself for being unable to do anything about the situation, fear for what could possibly happen to the hero so long as he remained in the grasp of their greatest foes, longing to be at his side once more, and love for him, despite what he had done.

As these emotions were starting to overcome her, she knew that she would not be able to hold them back forever. And so, without saying another word to Sheik, Zelda rushed back into the house and threw herself onto the bed, letting her held-back cries of anguish and grief burst forth. She felt as though her very heart was being torn asunder and she wanted nothing more than for Link to somehow appear and comfort her by holding her in his steady arms and kissing her lovingly. But she knew that she would never get to experience that ever again. He was gone, simply because he felt that it was his duty to do anything to keep the girl safe, including giving up everything for her. With a heavy heart, Zelda remembered what Link had said to her during some of their last few moments together:  _"I just want you to know that everything I've done has been to protect you…"_ When he had said them to her last night, she hadn't thought much of them, but now, they began to take on a whole new meaning. He had said them as a subtle goodbye, as a way of telling her of his resolve, of what he was about to go do was for her sake, even if it was ultimately going to destroy him. And because of his great devotion to her, he was probably going through untold pain and torture at that very moment, and bearing it all willingly for her sake.

And Zelda hated it. Never before had she begrudged Link's strong desire to protect her, but now she absolutely abhorred it. A part of her wished that he didn't love her so much that he was willing to put himself through this for her, but another part of her was starting to understand why he was. It was because of that strong, enduring love that he had made this selfless sacrifice on her behalf. And the more the girl thought about it, the more she knew that she could not let this sacrifice be in vain. She knew that there was little she could do to save him from the corruption plaguing him, but she could, at the very least, prove her own love to him before she lost him forever. She was not going to sit by and let her husband suffer endlessly at the hands of such great evil. Just as he had done everything in his power to save her before, this time she was going to do everything in her power to save him, even if she lost her own life in the process. It was the very least she could do for him in return for all he had done.

As Zelda had been pouring out her emotions however, she had not noticed as Fi silently emerged from the Master Sword and, after stealing a brief glance at the distraught girl, made her way outside. The Sheikah leader still stood out there, her mind swimming in worries of Link and what could possibly be happening to him at the moment. But as the sword spirit exited the house, Sheik barely had time to think before Fi shoved her hard into the wall of the house, pinning her down firmly as she glared at her relentlessly.

"What?!" Sheik exclaimed in surprise as she struggled to free herself from the sword spirit's strong hold. "What are you doing?!"

Fi disregarded her question as she raised one of her own. "How could you possibly let Master Link surrender himself into the hands of the Dark Interlopers?" she asked harshly, her tone full of bitter hatred for the Sheikah leader. "You knew of the situation and yet you sat by and let him relinquish himself into their grasp. Why did you not try to stop him?"

"I did!" Sheik protested firmly in her own behalf as she finally broke free of Fi's strong hold and backed away hastily, drawing her knife out as she watched the sword spirit summon her own two blades. "And he wouldn't listen to me. You should know how headstrong and stubborn he is if you traveled across the surface with him before! Why didn't  _you_ try to stop him?"

"I have learned that it is not my place to try to argue against my master's will and intentions," the sword spirit stated eloquently, though she still held her burning gaze on Sheik. "But you have no such reservations. I had hoped that, if her grace did not find out about the unfolding situation, that you would have at least attempted to change his mind. But now I see that was never you intent. Clearly, you let him slip by into the hands of your brethren and allies, the Dark Interlopers, without even trying to convince him otherwise. Perhaps you even expedited his fall into Veress's hands. It is hard to say since you Sheikah are so crafty, elusive and distrustful."

" _Allies?!_ " the Sheikah leader exclaimed in completely and utter disbelief. "I can't believe you would even  _think_ that I would ally myself with those who betrayed my own people, much less hand Link over to them! What is your problem with me that you have to resort to such ridiculous accusations?"

"My 'problem', as you say, does not lie with just you, but with your entire tribe," Fi said bitingly. "Your people hide themselves amongst the shadows, and while you claim to be 'servants of the goddess', it is clear that the only one among you who was truly loyal to her grace was Impa. So far, none amongst your ranks, other than her, has proven your loyalty to the goddess. And so one can only assume that if you are not loyal to both the goddess and her chosen hero, then you plot against them, just as the Dark Interlopers do."

"How dare you say that my people are anything but loyal to her grace!?" Sheik growled angrily, gripping her knife tighter as she anticipated the oncoming skirmish. "Have we not stood by her and the hero's side in the midst of this entire war? Have we not given them a place of refuge and safety, especially after their former home in the sky was destroyed? I'd say we've been very loyal to both of them. You know what? I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous of you? That is highly unlikely," Fi said in her usual calculating tone, though she finally broke eye contact with the Sheikah leader.

"You are," Sheik said, her eyes narrowing at the sword spirit as she said her next words both harshly and deliberately. "You're jealous because Link, your 'master' or whatever you call him, trusts me more than he trusts you. And that drives you crazy."

The sword spirit said nothing else, but the look of sheer rage on her face said it all. With a cry of fury, she raced towards the Sheikah leader, her twin rapiers raised to attack. Sheik countered them as they came down with her knife and held her own as Fi pressed down, hoping to overpower her. However, as they held up this stance of opposition, both of them failed to notice Zelda exiting the house to see them just as they began to battle.

"Both of you, stop it!" she commanded firmly, knowing that they would both obey her because of her position. The girl moved to stand between them and glared at them both, her expression harsh and admonishing. "You both ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Fighting like petty little girls while Din only knows what could be happening to Link right now."

"Your grace, I-" Sheik tried to begin, but Zelda was quick to cut her off.

"I won't hear it," she said rigidly, her unyielding, authoritative manner so different from her usual bright, playful one. Clearly, the loss of her hero had given the girl a colder, grimmer worldview, one that was filled with both determination and resolve. "We don't have time to stand around here arguing over whose fault this is. Or at least I don't."

It was at this moment that Fi noticed the Bow of Light that Zelda grasped her hand and she immediately called her out on it. "Your grace," she began in a respectful tone. "I hope that you are not doing what I think you are."

The girl turned away from both the sword spirit and the Sheikah leader and gazed up into the gray skies above, her expression still hard yet contemplative. "I am," she said firmly and resolutely. "I have to. I owe him too much."

"Your grace-I mean, Zelda," Sheik spoke up as she caught on to the girl's intentions. "You can't possibly think… The Interlopers… They…" She sighed, unable to come up with a convincing argument to combat her reasoning, save for one. "This is much too dangerous and you are much too important to lose."

Zelda smiled grimly as cast a glance behind her at the two of them. "So is Link," was all she said as she began to head towards the village exit. Fi and Sheik were quick to follow after her, knowing that they couldn't let her go through with such a dangerous mission alone.

"Your grace, please, reconsider," Sheik begged. "We can send some of my braves to go searching for him. It'd be much safer than you-"

"No," the girl said with hardened resolve. "I have to go do this on my own. He'd do the same for me. And besides, I've been inside of their stronghold. I know what it's like down there and I know how to get there. So the two of you can either come with me and help me save him, or you can stay here and keep arguing. It's your choice."

Sheik and Fi exchanged hostile glares with each other, but ultimately, they were both thinking the same thing. The girl was every bit as headstrong as her husband, and she would not be stopped by any of their protests. Their respective loyalties to the goddess were too strong to let her go do this on her own, so the both simply nodded in relenting agreement as they followed her out of the village to find the hero and bring him home.

* * *

The hero awakened to the sound of a nearby heavy door opening and closing, followed by the sound of hastened footsteps. He sat up with a quiet groan, his body sore from the fitful night's sleep he had on the hard stone floor of the cell that he had been thrown into last night by the Interloper leader. It was a very small, confined, sealed off square room, its walls all made of thick stone and its only view outside of the cell was through the small, barred off window of the lone, locked door, which was the only exit.

The previous night, after Veress led Link down a maze of the stronghold's hallways, she had brought him to this small room, which was only one in a corridor lined with similar, empty cells. The Interloper leader then put him through something she had called "processing", which was basically stripping the hero of anything he could use as a weapon or a defense. In a quite undignified manner, Link was robbed of his chainmail, gloves and belt, but by far the worst part of it was when Veress, completely without warning, forcefully ripped his earrings out of his ears, claiming that there was a chance they could be used as weapons. This caused the hero considerable pain, but other than that, no other harm had come to him at that time, much to his initial confusion.

"I'd get some rest if I were you, hero," Veress had said as she left him alone, locking the cell door tight behind her. "The real fun begins tomorrow." She had left with area with a cold laugh that echoed throughout the hollow chambers, one that chilled the hero's bones and filled him with dread about what was to become of him in these dark, hopeless halls.

Link wasn't sure of how many hours of sleep he had actually managed to get, since his mind had been so preoccupied with many different concerns. Half of those concerns focused on Zelda and how she would react to his disappearance, but at least he no longer had any reason to worry for her personal safety and protection. And in light of this, the hero had begrudgingly let the other half of his concerns lie with his own wellbeing. He hated that he knew next to nothing about the Interlopers plans for him, but knowing that he would find out soon enough only made him worry more. He was no stranger to pain; after all, he had gone through quite a bit of it during his initial journey to find Zelda when they both first came down to the surface. But aside from the corruption he was suffering, he had never been outright tortured before. The fact that he had to willingly suffer through some type of unknown agony, unable to stop it because of his own resolve, gave Link the idea that, since he had vowed to show any resistance, the Interlopers planned on not showing any restraint on him.

Wanting to maintain his dignity before his captors, the hero stood as the Interloper leader opened the door to his cell and entered it, grinning at him with superiority. "Good morning, hero," Veress greeted him brightly, holding her hands behind her back as she flashed him a wide smile. "I trust that your accommodations are to your liking?"

Link smiled as well, knowing that this was all part of the game that he played with the Interloper leader. He knew that if he kept up a calm, confident front, then he wouldn't appear as weak to her. And if he appeared to be weak, even for a moment, that would only make things harder for him. "They could be better," he shrugged casually, casting a brief glance around the cell.

Veress's grin did not fade, though on the inside she was growing quite irritated with his relaxed manner, despite the bleak situation he was now in. "Well, in that case, allow me to show you to your other room right next door," she said, motioning for him to follow her out of the cell. "Perhaps you'll like it a bit more. After all, I had it prepared especially for you, hero…"

Link frowned as he entered into the next chamber after Veress, immediately knowing the purpose of this room. It was much larger than any of the cells, thought it was made of the same heavy stone material on every side. The only sources of light in the entire room came from a set of two torches near the door, though they somehow filled the area with a strange, shadowy light. The room itself was relatively barren, save for two distinguishing features: a set of strong metal chains dangling from the relatively low ceiling in the center of the room, and the southern wall, which was lined with almost every weapon imaginable. There were knifes, swords, daggers, bows, whips, and weapons that the hero had never even seen nor heard of before, all hanging from the wall in an organized manner. It didn't take Link long to figure out that all of those weapons were there for one reason and one reason alone: to cause him immense amounts of pain.

Two of Veress's followers who had been standing by in the room gripped the hero by the shoulders and forced him over to where the chains were, securing the manacles tightly around his wrists. The chains were just long enough that he could still stand fully, but just short enough that they forced him to raise his arms above his head a bit in a rather uncomfortable position. They were strong and heavy and prevented Link from moving too far in any one direction, much to his discouragement. This entire setup was specifically meant to confine him, so that he wouldn't be able to resist or evade any method of torture the Interlopers planned on inflicting upon him.

Once the hero was fully secured, Veress came to stand before him, a triumphant grin showing on her features. "Comfortable?" she asked cruelly, taking great pleasure in seeing him look so undignified and vulnerable.

Link glanced up at the chains that bound him, giving them a small tug as he did so. "Not really," he answered truthfully, with a casual frown. "But I guess it doesn't matter much to you."

"You're right," the Interloper leader said as her smile widened. "It doesn't. Because you're only going to get more uncomfortable from here." With her hands held behind her back, she sauntered over to the wall of weapons and looked over them carefully, before reaching up and taking one of the many whips that hung from the wall, a rather simple looking one made of a single, thick rope. She continued speaking as she made her way back over to the hero, holding the whip out in front of her so he could see it. "But first, there's a bit of business that we simply must take care of…"

"What kind of business?" Link asked, eyeing the whip warily and knowing that Veress was just dying to use it on him.

"Oh, not much…" she said, uncoiling the whip as she began circling him, though surprisingly, she did not so much as lash it out at him once. "I just want a little… information…" She leaned in close towards the hero and gave him a broad smile, which he returned with a resolute expression.

"If you think I'm going to tell you anything about Zelda, then you can just forget it right now," he said firmly, already starting to brace himself for the first lash that would certainly come because of his insubordination. But he didn't care how much pain he'd have to go through; there was no way that he would ever reveal anything about his wife that the Interlopers could use against her.

"Oh, don't worry, hero," Veress said, rolling her eyes at him. "I could hardly care less about your dear little goddess right now. After all, there was a very specific reason I wanted you, instead of her…"

"And that is?" Link asked hesitantly, watching her movements carefully so he would be prepared just in case she planned on striking.

"Well, there are actually quite a few reasons, but the first lies in my own curiosity about you, Link…" the Interloper leader said smoothly as she moved to stand in front of him, placing a gentle hand on his chest. "First of all, I want to know more about that 'corruption' that your little sword spirit mentioned back in the Sealed Temple… It certainly sounded serious and I know just from watching you that you haven't been quite yourself since it started, hm? So why not let me in on the secret that you tried so hard to keep from your beloved wife… I promise I won't tell anyone…"

The hero glared at her, distrustful of the sickeningly sweet tone she had taken on. "I know you're lying," he said calmly.

"So what if I am? You're still going to tell me what I want to know either way, whether you want to or not," she said as she slipped her hand off his chest.

"What makes you think that?" Link challenged stubbornly, resolved against telling her anything about his corruption. He knew that the only reason Veress would want such information would be to use it to her advantage against him and possibly even Zelda, despite the deal that they had made.

"Let's just say I have many ways of making you talk…" Veress said darkly as she motioned to the wall of weapons behind her. "So… You can either make this easy or hard on yourself. It's your choice, hero."

Link glanced at the whip in the Interloper leader's hands, but he said nothing. The Interlopers may have had him completely in their grasp, and he may have promised not to resist them, but he didn't have to tell them anything.

"So, you want to be stubborn, do you?" Veress asked as her grin disappeared, replacing it with a look of violence and aggression. "That's quite alright. If you wish to remain silent, then you should hope that you have a strong threshold for pain."

The Interloper leader smiled wickedly once more as she reached forward and tore the hero's tunic and undershirt off of him harshly, tossing the clothes to the wayside as she moved to stand behind him. "Have you ever been whipped before, hero?" she asked twistedly, watching with cruel delight as Link's bare muscles tensed up in anticipation for the first strike. "In case you haven't, let me just tell you: it's even more painful then you're expecting it to be!"

Veress laughed triumphantly as she raised the whip and brought it down quickly, sending a brutal pain across the hero's exposed back. Link barely managed to suppress a cry of agony, instead clenching his firsts tightly and gritting his teeth as she struck him once more, doubling the already intense pain. The Interloper continued to throw the whip down at him, each lash more and more painful than the last. As she did so, Veress quickly noticed something that only made her more amused as she continued her wicked work. "Your blood is… white?!" she asked with a heartless laugh as she noticed the pearl-colored liquid start to pour from the deep cuts she had made in his back. "Let me guess: it's because of that 'corruption' of yours, isn't it?"

Link remained silent as he took another heavy lash, closing his eyes tightly to try and chase the burning agony away. He had felt pain many times before, but this was an all new kind of pain. The only pain that could possibly be compared to this was the anguish he experienced every time he was dragged into another spell of corruption, only that was worse as it brought on mental suffering as well as physical. This was solely external, and yet it was not only exceedingly painful, but also humiliating as well. No doubt he looked weak to the Interloper leader at the moment, but he was not going to relinquish any information to her, much less beg for mercy. He just had to remind himself that he could take any amount of pain she could inflict on him. He had no intention of being broken by something as minor as physical agony.

After what seemed like ages of nothing but sheer torture, Veress finally stilled her hand, but only for a moment as she moved to look into the hero's face, examining him carefully. His forehead was coated with beads of sweat, and, much to her amusement, his cheeks were red in embarrassment and humiliation. Slowly, he lifted his lowered head and looked up at her, his breathing heavy as he tried to ignore the lingering sting of his torn-up back. However, much to her anger, no tears of misery came from his crimson eyes, which were still determined and resilient as he glared at her unrelentingly.

"You stubborn fool!" she growled in fury as her grip tightened on the whip handle. "Tell me what I want to know, or else!"

Despite the intense pain he was feeling, Link simply smirked triumphantly at her, glad to see that he was finally unraveling the icy Interloper leader. "Never," he said quietly but firmly, his tone rigid and courageous.

Veress took in a deep breath as she glared daggers at him. She held her whip up for a long moment, preparing to bring it down upon his bare chest before stopping herself and lowering it with a cold, foreboding smile. "Very well then," she said calmly, turning away from him to head back to the wall of weapons. "There's more than one way to go get you talking. And besides… I also want to know… Just how much pain does a supposedly 'unbreakable' hero has to go through before he bends and breaks from the inside out?"


	24. Chapter 24: The Mark of the Triforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Veress continues to brutally torture Link, she soon discovers that he has access to the Triforce, a fact that Majora is more than ready to take advantage of as well. Meanwhile, Zelda, Sheik, and Fi, continue their search for Link while secrets surrounding the Triforce are revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite chapters of B&S. It has it all really: lore, angst, drama, and of course, the beautiful romance between Link and Zelda towards the end, including one of my favorite scenes in the whole story: the creation of Zelda's Lullaby! :D

Veress growled in sheer frustration and rage as she plunged her sharp knife into the side of Link's arm once more, stupefied that he was still even conscious after enduring the pain of all of the many wounds she had inflicted upon him over the past several hours. The hero stifled a moan of agony, but other than that, he remained silent, as he had throughout this constant storm of torture. The Interloper leader had been interrogating him with the same question for what seemed like ages, threatening to kill him if he did not divulge the secret of his corruption, but he held fast, knowing that she would use the information for some evil purpose. But because of his insubordination, Link had suffered more pain in the past few hours alone than he had throughout his entire life. Veress had not used any restraint as she continued to whip him brutally until his back was raw and painted in white blood. When she had grown bored of that, she had resorted to her weapon of choice, her golden-colored knife, which she used to slowly and torturously inflict multiple heavy wounds and cuts all over the hero's body, but it was all still to no avail. He wouldn't say a word, no matter how much pain she put him through and only occasionally would he let out an actual cry of pain, but even then, they were very brief and only reserved for the most intense types of pain. Yet even though Link remained as calm as he could on the outside, he was in sheer agony on the inside. Everything seemed to be consumed in a deep, unending ache; his legs had given out on him quite some time ago, and so the only things that were keeping him upright were the chains that he was hanging from, making his already-injured arms incredibly sore. He had grown lightheaded and weak, not only from the excessive amount of blood he was losing with each new injury, but also from extreme hunger and thirst. However, Veress had already made it quite clear that he would be getting no sustenance within the cold walls of this stronghold, much to his dismay. Yet despite the immense suffering that seemed to grow worse with each passing moment, the hero found consolation in the fact that his resistance was unnerving the otherwise calm and calculating Interloper Leader, even if that did increase the amount of pain she delivered to him. But all the same, he was showing her, even in the most simplest of ways, that she couldn't get everything she wanted simply through violence or force. And, he was showing her that he was not as weak as she thought he was.

Furious at Link's continued stubbornness, Veress gripped him harshly by the front of his shirt, which she had placed back on him only to irritate the still-bleeding cuts she had left on his back, and glared at him hatefully, her pupils seeming to be just as dark of a shade of blood red as her irises. "Speak, hero!" she shouted at him in raw rage. "Say something! I demand that you tell me of your corruption,  _now!"_ Once again, Link remained silent as he returned the Interloper's hard gaze and shook his head, bracing himself for what was to come next. But instead of lashing out at him once more, Veress simply tightened her glare towards him as she leaned in close to him, her words growing quiet and dark. "This is your last chance, hero," she said coldly. "I'm through playing games with you. Though I want to know your little secret, I'm not above ending you again just to get you out of my way. I don't know how you've managed to survive for so long, but I can tell you that if you keep this up, you won't live much longer. So, tell me what I want to know, or I promise you that I will kill you."

The hero grinned challengingly at her, for once taking solace in the fact that she wouldn't be able to. "Go ahead then," he said defiantly, anticipating the look of shock and anger that would appear on her face upon seeing her attempt to slaughter him fail once more. He didn't have to worry about keeping Zelda, or anyone else safe here in the stronghold of his enemies, and so he didn't care that another spell of corruption would be what would bring him back to life after Veress killed him again.

Upon hearing his confident answer, the Veress glared at him with burning hatred, gripping her knife tighter as she raised it high into the air. She was amazed that Link didn't even seem to be afraid at all over the fact that he was about to die again, as he simply closed his eyes and held his head high, somehow retaining dignity despite everything he had gone through. But she chased her awe away as she let out a scream of fury and plunged her blade right into the center of the hero's chest, burying it all the way to its handle. Link let out a sharp cry of intense pain as the burning agony of the fatal wound seemed to spread to every part of his body. The pain only magnified as Veress slipped her knife out of his chest, allowing pearl-white blood to spill from the wound freely. She watched with a look of wicked satisfaction as the hero began to breathe heavily, gasping for air as his body began to shut down and enter into death's icy grip once more. Only, unlike the first time, when he had died from a quick electric shock, this time, it was slow and agonizing. Everything started to grow cold and dark as his senses drifted off into complete oblivion. The very last thing he saw before he was gone completely was a comforting vision of Zelda, smiling lovingly at him as she reached out to take his hand and lead him to a bright, warm, golden light.

Link tried desperately to reach his own hand out to give to the girl so she could take him away from this torture chamber and lead him into a peaceful rest, but right before he could, the light suddenly turned into darkness and Zelda vanished altogether. The ache of his bleeding chest turned numb as a sharp chill and a feverish heat ran through his body, accompanied by the sound of dozens of incoherent voices calling out to him, dragging him away from death and rest and pulling him back into life and corruption once more. At the same time, Veress stood by, watching in furious shock as both the markings on the hero's face and the deadly wound she had inflicted in his chest started to glow with a strange light until, right before her eyes, the wound somehow closed itself up, leaving nothing but a heavy scar behind.

"Impossible!" Veress screeched in fury. Enraged by her second failed attempt at killing him, the Interloper leader shrieked in hot rage, grasping him by the front of his shirt once more and shaking him roughly. "Why won't you die!?" she yelled at him hatefully, wanting nothing more than to destroy him once and for all, something that seemed impossible for some unknown reason.

Struggling between corruption and freedom, Link managed to lift his lowered head and open his closed eyes to glance at the Interloper leader. Even Veress was taken aback when she saw that one of his eyes was still crimson and focused and the other one was pure white and empty. "It's… f-frustrating… isn't it?" the hero said defiantly, giving her a weak, yet triumphant grin, much to her aggravation.

Veress took a step back from him and examined him with both awe and scorn. "How… how did you survive that?" she asked incredulously, her unlettered tone showing just how confounded she was. "How does someone defy certain death, not once, but  _twice_?! Nothing, not even pain or torture, seems to break you… It's like you're not even human… Boy… what are you?"

Link's confident smile grew as he seamlessly managed to push away the oncoming spell of corruption. Both of his eyes reverted to their focused red and through some unknown source of strength, he managed to reclaim his footing and stand up straight and firm once more, clenching his fists as he looked the rebel leader straight in the eyes, completely devoid of fear or hesitation. "I am the goddess's chosen hero," he declared bravely and proudly, letting both the Interloper leader watching him in angry shock and the furious demon futilely trying to regain control over him know exactly who they were dealing with. "And you will  _never_ break me."

Veress was clenching her fists in anger so tightly they were trembling. She turned her back to him and let out an unbridled shout of fury and frustration, hating his unrelenting hope and determination with every fiber of her being. She was willing to do anything it took to destroy those things, right along with him, and, as she realized that she had the means to do that, her rage started to subside into a calm smile as she turned to face him once more. "We'll just see about that," she said forebodingly as she held her hands out in front of her. They took on a blackish glow as she used her dark magic to summon something, calling out to it as she did so. "Come to me, my Fused Shadow!" the Interloper leader commanded her dark relic. "Come so that we may finally put this foolish hero in his place…"

Veress laughed wickedly as the Interloper's mysterious power source materialized, floating ominously above her palms. The moment the Fused Shadow appeared in the room, Link let out a soft cry of pain as his head suddenly began to pound and his heart began to race. It was as though the mere presence of so much concentrated dark energy was weakening him for some reason. In the midst of his splitting headache, the hero remembered that this had happened only once before, right after he had come down to the surface for the first time, when he had first felt Demise's evil presence subtly pervading the land. But he didn't understand why this sensation was happening again now. Surely the strange, dark power of the Dark Interlopers could not be equal to or stronger than that of the vanquished demon king, could it?

"If I can't get you talking," Veress grinned with pleasure as she noticed the hero's discomfort near the dark relic. "Then I know our precious Fused Shadow certainly will-" The Interloper leader cut herself off as she noticed a golden glow coming from the back of Link's hand. At the same time, the hero felt a familiar burst of warmth in the same spot on his right hand, one that he had experienced quite a few times during his first journey upon the surface and he knew what it meant. He could only hope for the sake of the entire surface that Veress's wouldn't find out.

Nonetheless, the rebel leader, her expression unreadable, slowly moved behind the restricted hero so she could get a better look at the back of his hand. And the moment she got a clear view of the three golden triangles shimmering on his hand, her features lit up in evil delight. "The Triforce!?" she exclaimed, gripping his chained wrist tightly as she ran a finger over the image of the sacred relic greedily. "So _you_  were the one who brought the Triforce back down here from the sky?! Oh, yes… that's right. The legends did say that only the goddess's chosen  _hero_ could use the Triforce to defeat the demon king… And you said it yourself; you  _are_ the chosen hero, Link…"

Veress laughed triumphantly as she came to stand beside her dark relic once more, knowing that its evil disruptive presence had been what caused the mark of the Triforce to appear on the hero's hand. Link frowned worriedly, wishing that he wasn't in chains so he could hide the shining mark out of her view. He had promised Zelda that he would protect the Triforce from the Interlopers at all costs, and yet, thanks to his own carelessness, he had unintentionally exposed another one of its secrets to them and in doing so, hindered its safekeeping. But at the same time, part of what the Interloper leader had just said put him at ease. She had said that only the chosen hero could use the Triforce, meaning that, perhaps, it would be safe from the rebels so long as he remained diligent. But with the corruption threatening to end him soon enough, he had no idea how long he could keep it up.

"Well, this certainly changes things, now doesn't it…?" Veress asked coyly, giving the hero a sly smirk. "And here was I was, thinking that you wouldn't be of much use to us. How fortunate for me that I didn't kill you."

"You mean you  _couldn't_ kill me," Link challenged her boldly, not letting her undermine his resolve to protect what was important to him. "What's it matter to you if I have the mark of the Triforce or not? It's not like you can force me to give it to you."

" _She may not be able to force you into handing over the golden power, but I most certainly can…"_ Majora's malicious voice suddenly rang out in the hero's mind as all of the symptoms of another spell of corruption hit him hard. Link cried out in agony as his chest wound was once again torn open for the first time in weeks and the overpowering surges of hot and cold swept through him. Meanwhile, Veress stood by with a wicked smirk, knowing that she had just uncovered one of the hero's best-kept secrets, and, as she prepared to put the Fused Shadow to use, she was also about to find out another one.

"N-no," Link muttered in pain as he struggled to fight against the demon and chase its influence away as he had moments ago. "I-I'll never… g-give the T-Triforce… to you…"

" _Oh, I think you will, hero,"_ Majora cooed with greedy delight.  _"Once you have fully succumbed to my corruption, my will shall become yours and you shall want only what I desire. You will live only to serve me and as such, I will use you to obtain the Triforce, a sacred power that has been lost to the land of Termina for ages. I should have known that Hylia's little pet would have gained access to the golden power, what, with that 'unbreakable' spirit of yours… That's all you are to her, a mere tool that she used to vanquish the demon king of this land using the Triforce, because she was too weak to do it herself. She doesn't really love you as she claims she does. She toyed with your affections to guide your destiny and for what? For you to ultimately meet your doom at the hands of my corruption? She used you. She has always used you and you have allowed her to lead you on willingly. Whatever you think she feels for you, she has only lied to you in order to get you to do her bidding."_

The hero shook his head as he continued to resist the corruption pervading every fiber of his being. But all the same, he wasn't going to stand by while the demon fed him such petty lies about the woman he loved. "Y-you're wrong," he said as firmly as he could, despite the pounding pain of his chest. "Z-Zelda does love me… and I-I'll do anything it takes… to k-keep her safe from y-you…"

Majora simply laughed at his resolve as it pressed another intense wave of pain upon him.  _"If that is truly what you believe, hero, then answer me this,"_ it said twistedly.  _"Where is she now? If she loves you as much as you say, why has she not come to try and save you from this torture?"_

"B-because," Link struggled to breathe amidst the corruption taking over almost every part of him. "I d-don't want her to…"

" _To keep her safe, no doubt,"_ the demon said darkly.  _"You know that nothing you can ever do will keep her safe in the end. My first servant may have failed to kill the goddess of Termina, but I will not let the life of the goddess of this land slip out of my grasp so easily. Take solace in the fact that once you slaughter her for me, you will be following the will of someone who can promise you so much more than she ever could. Immortality, immense strength, power beyond your wildest dreams. All of these things will be yours when you finally fall into my corruption once and for all."_

"I… I d-don't…" the hero started weakly before another sharp wave of pain cut him off. The Interloper leader, who had been watching him the entire time, raised an eyebrow at him as he cried out once more, closing his eyes tightly to try and shut out the pain.

"If you're quite finished carrying on whatever conversation you're having with yourself, then I think it's time we move on, hero," Veress taunted him, even though he paid her absolutely no mind as he started to lose everything to demon's strong hold. "It's time to uncover the truth behind your so-called corruption…" She laughed coldly as she placed a hand on the Fused Shadow, allowing it to fill her with its strong dark powers. With her hand still on the dark relic, she looked to Link once more, just as he was completely drawn into corruption once again. His eyes became pure white and blank once more as he started to pull against the chains that bound him under Majora's command. But before he could break free from them, the Interloper leader let loose some of her magic on him to completely halt his movements. She slowly approached the frozen hero and, with a cruel smirk on her face, she placed her dimly glowing hand on his chest, sensing the evil force stirring within him. "A dark presence fills your heart and mind, hero," she said with quiet satisfaction. "It would seem that you are not as pure and noble as you appear to be… This darkness is tainting your spirit, and it wants to tear you apart until there is nothing left. You are at war with it, and from the looks of it, the darkness is winning…" Veress let out a soft snicker as she continued, speaking to the dark presence specifically this time. "Come out and let me look upon you," she coaxed in a smooth voice, hoping to draw the evil force out so she could learn more about it. "I believe our goals are very much the same; to put an end to not only the hero, but the goddess and the surface that he foolishly strives so hard to protect…"

Hearing the Interloper leader's words, Majora decided to manifest itself in a physical form so she could see it plainly. The demon materialized in the shape of a heart-shaped, spike-bearing mask, shrouded in shadows as it floated above Link's head. Only its piercing yellow eyes were truly visible though, save for the multiple dark tendrils that draped down from its form and wrapped themselves tightly around the hero's neck and arms, symbolizing its strong control over him. Veress's dark eyes lit up with delight as she saw it, feeling the great evil energy emanating from it. She inclined her head in respect for it, knowing that anything that could conquer the chosen hero of the goddess warranted her admiration.

"I am Veress, leader of the Dark Interlopers," she introduced herself as she motioned to the Fused Shadow, her own source of dark power. "And I must say I'm impressed. I knew that some form of darkness unknown to my former people and my own followers was pressing upon that wretched hero, but I could have never guessed that his corruption could be caused by such an imposing being. If it is your desire, then share with me the information that he has been withholding all this time…"

The demon was silent for a moment as it seemed to mull over her request before speaking in its surreal, unearthly voice.  _"I am Majora, the ancient demon of Termina, a land parallel to this one,"_ it said mysteriously.  _"And you are correct in assuming that I am the one corrupting the hero's spirit… While he resists me strongly, I am on the brink of pulling him into my control for all eternity and he will never escape. He will become my servant forever, knowing nothing of the faintest bloom of his own desire or presence of himself. When I obliterate his 'unbreakable' spirit, I will use him to take this land and the Triforce as my own!"_ Majora laughed wickedly at this, but Veress frowned, already formulating to deal with the demon who wanted the exact same things she desired.

"So you are the reason that I cannot kill him?" she asked thoughtfully, placing her hands behind her back as she began to pace back and forth slowly. "You've granted him some sort of immortality, am I right?"

" _Yes, you are,"_ the demon said.  _"After all, what good would a dead servant be to me before I even have the chance to corrupt him fully? Though I must say that I admire your persistence, Interloper. I can sense that your hatred for the hero is strong, born of jealousy and anger."_

"Well, he did take an honor away from me that was rightfully mine…" Veress scowled, turning her glare upon the still unaware hero. "Him and the leader of the Sheikahs still loyal to Hylia…" The Interloper leader scoffed as she crossed her arms, hating those who took away what she saw as her destiny, which she believed was to lead the Sheikah into battle against Demise themselves. "The goddess, the chosen hero, Sheik-I mean, the Sheikah leader… I despise all three of them with every fiber of my being. And I simply can't wait to see all three of them completely and utterly destroyed."

" _Such hatred and anger is a powerful thing,"_ Majora said with a hint of excitement.  _"I commend you for it, Interloper. Those are the things that overpower what the goddess and the hero believe to give them hope: love, peace, kindness… Foolishness! Those are the very things that will be their downfall in the end… But you and I, we are very much alike, Interloper. Unlike those weak-minded fools, we see things for how they really are… Only the strongest, those who have true power that only darkness provides can truly rule the world!"_

"Which is exactly why I'm trying to rip this land right out of Hylia's hands," the Interloper leader said with a dark smirk. "And I agree; we are very much alike… We both share a desire to plunge this land into chaos and darkness for all time and a desire to rid the world of this pathetic little hero and his pathetic little goddess once and for all. And it is because of these desires, that I have a proposition for you, demon of Termina…"

" _A proposition?"_ Majora asked, intrigued.  _"You have gained my interest. Tell me what it is you are planning."_

Veress's clever grin deepened as she locked her gaze onto Link rather than the demon, her dark eyes alight with bloodlust. "You wish to drag the hero into your corruption, yes?" she asked knowingly. "And the only way for you to do that is to break his spirit, correct?" Majora confirmed this for her before she went on. "Then since we share a common goal and a common enemy, I propose that we work together to break the hero's spirit. Certainly, between the two of us, we will be able to make him crumble to pieces in only a matter of time. And besides, from what I've seen, there's no chance that simply putting him through immense amounts of pain and torture will ever do that. There's only one way to completely and utterly break someone, and it's from the inside out."

" _So what do you suggest?"_ the demon asked with genuine curiosity, agreeing to her wicked plan.

The Interloper leader laughed quietly to herself as she approached the listless hero and placed her hand on his chin, looking into his empty white eyes. "We use the very same reason he's fighting us both so much against him," she said cryptically, already finalizing her devious plan. "Let's see how long the goddess's chosen hero lasts when he realizes that he has nothing left to fight for…"

* * *

Zelda, Sheik and Fi had traveled across the field nonstop ever since they had left the village early that morning. The girl was leading them to the spot where she remembered emerging from the Interloper's underground fortress when she had escaped from their grasp weeks ago, hoping that it would work as a passageway back into the stronghold now. Thankfully, the hot summer sun had not peaked its way through the lingering grey clouds overhead, even as the day drew on into the late afternoon. But even so, the women paid it little mind as they traveled at a constant pace as the Sheikah leader and the girl rode along on horses and the sword spirit glided through the air beside them. There had been little conversation exchanged between the three of them, save for those pertaining to where they were going, as all of them had their minds on the same thing: finding the hero who was so important to all three of them, and delivering him from the grasp of the evil Interlopers.

Zelda sighed as she scanned the barren field that lay around them in all directions, trying to locate the exit she had used to get out of the Interloper's stronghold. It wasn't easy to find since the hill-covered expanse was so vast and it all looked so similar. But at the same time, her mind was burdened with concern and worry for Link. Without question the Interlopers were torturing him, whether it was for the purpose of getting him to divulge some sort of information or simply out of cold blood. To merely think that her hero was going through untold pain for her sake made her heart break. But she had resolved to not cry any more over him until he was safe and sound with her once more. She had to be strong for him just as he had always been for him.

At the same time, Sheik was also fretting over the hero, only unlike the girl, her heart was filled with guilt over what had happened. The Sheikah leader regretted that she hadn't tried harder to change Link's mind the previous night. Perhaps if she had, he would be with them instead of the wicked rebels, those who sought to destroy them all in the most painful way possible. Yet though she shared Zelda's desire to save him from them, she knew that she was also breaking yet another promise she had made to him. Link had told her not to let the girl try to go on any sort of rescue mission for him, and yet here they were, heading right into certain danger with the hopes of bringing him home. Sheik knew that when and if they found him, he'd certainly be angry with her, especially if Zelda managed to get hurt in the process. And so, it was as she realized this, the Sheikah leader dedicated herself not only to saving the hero, but also to making sure that no harm came to the goddess as they did so. Even though it broke her heart to see the couple together, she would not rest until she saw the two of them happily reunited once more.

All of a sudden, the girl brought Epona to a stop by pulling on her reigns, remembering what the hero had taught her about riding a horse a little over a week ago, during their all too brief period of peace. Sheik followed suit and stopped her own horse and Fi came to a landing, both of them giving Zelda a curious look as she glanced over the field once more.

"What's wrong?" the Sheikah leader asked upon noticing the sudden worry in her expression.

"I… I can't find it," Zelda said with dread in her tone. "It was around this area, but now, it's gone. It's like it was never even here at all…"

"Veress and her followers must have anticipated that we would attempt to infiltrate their base and rescue Master Link," Fi said in her formal way. "And so, I estimate that there is a 79% chance that they have closed of all of the entrances and exits to their underground stronghold, so that we cannot get in and he cannot get out."

"So how are we going to find him now?" Sheik asked with a frown as she saw the look of sudden woe on the girl's face.

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but before she could she suddenly let out a cry of pain instead as she put her head in her hands and tried to chase away the sharp headache that had appeared out of nowhere. Sheik's eyes widened as she noticed that the girl was starting to slip off of Epona's back and so, without any hesitation, the Sheikah leader leapt off her own steed and managed to catch the girl just as she fell off completely. Zelda let out a quiet groan as Sheik set her down to lie on the grassy ground, looking over her worriedly for any sign of injury.

"Your grace," the Sheikah leader said firmly, helping the girl ease herself into a sitting position. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Um… I… I don't know…" Zelda said softly, feeling incredibly weak for some reason as her head continued to scream in pain. However, in the midst of this, a vague memory surfaced from her time in the Interloper's stronghold, when she had experienced a brief sensation of weakness and pain as she was feeling now. "W-wait…" she said, trying to remember things more clearly. "I… I might know w-what's happening… The I-Interlopers… They… they have a s-source of dark power… They call it… the Fused Shadow… But… I don't understand what…" Her words trailed off as she tried to catch her breath, already having exerted herself enough in a few short words.

"You don't understand what that has to do with anything?" Sheik asked and the girl confirmed it with a nod. The Sheikah leader pursed her lips as she wracked her brain, trying to figure out what that meant herself.

"Perhaps I might be able to help you understand," Fi suggested as she knelt down to Zelda's level. "It is common for those whose destinies are profoundly bound to the fate of this land to be sensitive to any type of evil that might be pervading the surface. As the goddess reborn, it would only make sense for you to grow weak when such dark power, such as the kind you were describing the Interlopers have, is put to use in excessive amounts."

"What could they be using it for?" the Sheikah leader asked worriedly, biting her lip as she wondered what Veress's current treacherous plan was.

Zelda suddenly gasped as her eyes widened in horror as she pieced the answer together, causing an unshakable fear to rush through her. "Link!" she cried, knowing that, for whatever reason the Interlopers had brought out their Fused Shadow, it must have been for the purpose of using it against her hero.

The same fear came over Sheik as she thought of the same thing the girl was thinking. "You don't think…?" she trailed off, hoping that it wasn't true, but knowing that it most likely was. Just because the Interlopers wouldn't be able to kill him, didn't mean that they wouldn't be able to do anything else they wanted to with him, including using their mysterious dark power to torture him beyond repair.

As the women were fretting over this, a bright glow suddenly lit up the southern skies over the forest. They all looked over in that direction as Zelda rose to her feet, her eyes widening in worry when she realized what it was. "The Triforce?" she wondered out loud as she stepped forward to get a better view of the golden light rising over the trees far in the distance.

"It must be reacting to the Interloper's dark power as well," Fi theorized. "It would be understandable, especially if they created it with the purpose of using it to claim the Triforce for their own."

The girl gasped as a sudden, very dreadful thought occurred to her. "Oh no…" she whispered in anxiety, shaking her head as she stared at the Triforce glowing miles away from their current location. "No, no, no… This is terrible…"

"What is?" Sheik asked, feeling like she was out of the loop with everything.

Zelda frowned, but before she could say anything, a loud crash of thunder sounded out across the grey skies. Almost immediately after it, a sudden downpour of rain began to pour from the heavens, drenching the women almost instantly. Wanting to get out of the torrential storm, they took to the horses once more and headed to the north, fortunately finding a nearby rock formation that would provide them shelter from the already raging winds, banging thunder, heavy rain and bursts of lightning.

"It hasn't rained on the surface in years!" Sheik exclaimed, looking out at the storm as her and Zelda caught their breaths from the fast ride. All three of them knew that ever since the cloud barrier had been set in place between the surface and Skyloft, it had not so much as even sprinkled upon the world below. The magic of the barrier that Hylia had established between the two worlds not only blocked the rain that was often common Skyloft, but it had also provided the surface with all it needed to keep the land fertile and thriving. The only reason the Sheikah leader and the girl could think of as to why it was raining upon land below now was because the Interlopers had pierced the cloud barrier, and now, there was no longer anything separating the sky and the surface. But that was the last thing on their minds, as Zelda began to explain the reason for her worry concerning the Fused Shadow and the Triforce to Sheik and Fi.

"I think it'd be best to start from the beginning," the girl said, looking off towards the direction where the light of the Triforce could still dimly be seen through the rain. "As you both know, centuries ago, Hylia cast off her immortal form so the Triforce could be used to defeat Demise in a future age. But there was another reason she did this as well, and I doubt that any of the legends of your people speak about this, Sheik."

"About what?" the Sheikah leader raised an eyebrow, already wrapped up in the tale the girl was telling.

Zelda sighed, closing her eyes as she let the goddess's ancient memories fill her mind. "In the first war against Demise, before Hylia chose to become a mortal, she had chosen a hero of her own, the first one that this land had ever known. She had loved him, but he died in the battle against the demon king, and Hylia was so grieved over his loss that she decided to be reborn as a mortal, so she could be reunited with her hero, whose unbreakable spirit she vowed would live on eternally."

"So… Link is Hylia's first hero reborn?" Sheik asked in slight awe over this news.

The girl nodded, her expression solemn and somber. "Yes, but he doesn't know it," she said, trying hard not to get upset over thoughts of her own hero. "I don't think he was reincarnated in the same way I was. He has no memories of his past life like I do, but it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that Hylia, knowing that she would be reborn alongside her hero, began planning on how the two of them, or should I say, the two of us, would defeat Demise in the future. She knew that the Triforce was the only power that could possibly defeat the demon king and she also knew that its might could not be wielded by a goddess such as herself. But, most importantly, she knew that only one with an unbreakable spirit could properly use the power of the Triforce. Hylia already knew that her hero, both of the past and of the future, would have such a spirit, but that alone was not enough. And so she created many trials for her future hero, so he would cultivate the qualities needed for him to obtain the Triforce, the attributes of power, wisdom and courage." Zelda sighed once more, sadness and regret creeping into her tone as she continued. "And, to top it all off, she… She had set the fates of her next hero and her mortal incarnation in motion, before either of us were even born…"

"What do you mean?" the Sheikah leader asked softly, still trying to take all of these revelations in.

The girl smiled grimly, letting her thoughts drift back to happier, innocent times she had spent with her hero as they grew up in Skyloft, times that seemed like an eternity ago now. "I think it was through her intervention that Link and I have always been drawn to each other," she said wistfully. "It was through her design that Link and I have always been so close to one another, and it was because of that devotion that we had for each other ever since we were little, that he didn't hesitate to leap head first into any danger, just to save me… She used both of us… but the way that she used him was by far the cruelest…"

"Hylia-I mean, I still regret what I've done… Everything that I've put him through for my sake…" Zelda said, speaking in a tone that made her seem years older and wiser that she normally sounded. "He has struggled so much, but he has never complained. I'm not deserving of his love, and yet he gave it to me freely, even to go to the extremes that he has now just to protect me…" A stray tear slipped down the girl's face, and she let it fall, hating herself for the fact that everything terrible that had befallen the hero was all her fault.

Sheik and Fi were both silent for a long moment as they both gave Zelda consoling looks, unsure of what to say to comfort her. But after a while, the Sheikah leader's curiosity got the better of her as she reached forward and put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "Your grace," she said gently and sincerely. "What does this have to do with the Triforce?"

Zelda took in a deep breath as she wiped her face dry. "As I said, only someone with an unbreakable spirit could rightfully claim the Triforce," she said, taking on Hylia's formal mannerisms once more as she pushed aside her grief. "And, after going through all of the trials that Hylia had set in place for him, Link was able to obtain it and use it to defeat Demise in both the past and the present. Even now, he's still perhaps one of the only people in this world who is actually able to control its power because of his heroic spirit and pure heart. However… because of this, a heavy burden rests upon his shoulders, one he will always bear for the rest of his life. He has access to the greatest power in this world, which, normally would bring hope to this land during such dark times, but… I fear that my actions may have put him, and all of us, in grave danger…"

"The Interlopers wouldn't be able to just force him into handing over the Triforce to them, would they?" Sheik asked, understanding well where Zelda's worry came from now. "After all, we are talking about Link here. We both know he'd do everything in his power to keep it safe from them. Besides, how would they even find out that he can use it? It's not like anything you just said is common knowledge among any of the Sheikah."

The girl sighed again, closing her eyes in shame over her own actions. "That's what I'm most worried about," she said with a hint of fear in her voice. "If the Fused Shadow has the ability to weaken those sensitive to dark power and cause the Triforce to react to it even from the distance, then I know what else it's capable of doing. Those who have the ability to use the Triforce bear its mark on the back of their hand that only shows itself during certain occasions, such as when they're near the Triforce or some other form of sacred power. And, if I could guess, I'd say dark power would make it appear as well."

"So Veress has probably already found out by now…?" Sheik asked tensely, a hint of anger towards the Interloper leader apparent in her tone.

Zelda nodded gravely, praying and hoping that both her hero and the golden relic would be safe despite this. "I don't know if the Fused Shadow has the power to actually do anything to force Link into relinquishing the Triforce to the Interlopers, but I wouldn't put anything past them," she said, pursing her lips in worry. "I blame myself. I should have warned Link about all of this beforehand. Maybe then, he wouldn't have… he… he wouldn't have…" The girl fought hard to push back her pressing tears, and from her saddened manner, Sheik could infer what she was going to say. If she had better warned the hero about the situation, then perhaps he wouldn't have handed himself over to the Interlopers, knowing that there was a chance that doing so could deliver the Triforce right into their hands.

"It's not your fault," Sheik said consolingly, hoping to ease the girl's guilt. "No one really knows the extent of the dark power that the Interlopers wield." A sudden sly smile came across the Sheikah leader's lips as she developed a plan in her mind. "But…" she started, grinning cleverly. "I think this could prove to be a perfect opportunity to learn more about our enemies. And it gives us all the more reason to save him as soon as we can."

Zelda returned her smile as she realized that she was not too far away from her hero. All she really had to do was find him and bring him to safety. Easier said than done, certainly, but if Link was able to go through untold trials to save her, then she was willing to deal with anything the Interlopers could possibly throw at her to save him. "Alright," she said with a confident nod. "But I doubt we'll be getting closer to finding him in this storm. It's getting late anyway. We should rest for the night so we can find another way into their fortress tomorrow."

Sheik nodded in agreement with this plan as the trio settled into their simple shelter and built a fire to keep them warm and dry. Fi, not needing sleep and not bothered by the torrential downpour, volunteered to keep watch from a distance throughout the entire night as the girl and the Sheikah leader got their rest to prepare for the difficulties ahead.

However, sleep did not come easily to Zelda, and after what seemed like ages of uselessly trying to find rest, she eventually sat up and pulled her legs to her chest as she watched the rain fall down through the darkness of the night. It was a dreary sight, but it couldn't compare to the dread and sadness in her own heart. She was guilt-ridden over the fact that she had inadvertently placed Link in even more danger than he was already in, wanting nothing more than to take the burden that rested solely upon his shoulders away from him and let it rest of her own. Now more than ever, the girl hated the fact that she was also the goddess, and that she had ultimately been the one who pushed the hero's destiny in such a terrible direction. She couldn't even imagine what kind of pain he could possibly be going through at that very moment, just because of what the goddess had ordained centuries ago. Zelda desperately wished that she could be at his side to comfort and encourage him, even if she could do nothing else for him. If only there was a way that she could at the very least send a message of hope and love to him as way to tell him that she wasn't going to let him suffer for much longer.

The girl gasped as one of Hylia's memories suddenly came rushing back to her. In ancient times, the goddess had often used her powers to communicate telepathically with her first hero when the two of them were apart, as a way to not only tell him of her battle plans, but to also deliver him encouragement when he needed it most. Zelda wasn't sure if this specific ability had been transferred to her or not, but she knew that she had to at least try it. She missed Link terribly, and longed to be with him again, but if communicating with each other from miles apart was the only way to find closeness to him at the moment, then that would enough for her.

Zelda sat up straighter and closed her eyes, concentrating on what she wanted to do and nothing else. Letting Hylia's memories guide her, she tapped into the part of herself that contained the few powers of the goddess that she had received and started using her heightened senses to search for her hero's presence. While she was unable to pinpoint exactly where he was, she could sense that he was still alive, though that didn't surprise her after what Sheik had told her about his apparent newfound immortality. Taking in a deep breath, the girl started to establish a telepathic connection with him, one that she prayed would work, as she whispered his name to herself: "Link…" she said quietly, knowing that neither Sheik nor Fi would be able to hear her. "Link… Can you hear me?"

* * *

Despite the ache that lingered throughout his body, Link managed to ease his way back into both consciousness and self-awareness, only to find that he was alone in the small cell that he had awakened in that morning. He didn't remember anything of what had happened after he had slipped into another bout of corruption, but he guessed that eventually, Majora had decided to let him go for some reason and Veress must have grown tired of toying with him for the moment, so she threw him back into his cell for the night. But the hero knew that this was far from over. The Interloper leader certainly had more plans for him, especially after discovering what she had about the Triforce earlier that day. Yet he was still resolved to do everything in his power to protect the golden power from her and the demon, lest the surface fall into darkness for all time.

Though it caused him immeasurable pain to even move thanks to his many injuries, Link sat up and moved over to the nearest wall, resting his back against the rough, yet cool stone with the hopes of soothing the burning sensation that the whip lashes had caused. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, feeling exhausted and feverish. This single day of torture alone had brought him so much pain and hardship; he had no idea how he would be able to last more of it in the days to come. Despite his determination to protect what he had to, a part of him was starting to lose hope about the entire situation. What if he was unable to protect the Triforce or worse yet, what if he unintentionally delivered it right into the hands of his wicked enemies? He couldn't even begin to imagine how much chaos could be wrought upon the surface if he failed, an outcome that really didn't seem all too impossible now. He felt worn and weak, much too weak to even try to stop it all. Link lowered his head in shame for even thinking about giving up, but he felt as though he had no other options. He found himself trapped by the very choice he had decided to make, and because of it, everything was doomed to fall into darkness for all time. His only regret was that he would never get to see Zelda again, and that he had left her to fight off this great evil all on her own.

The hero was almost to the point of letting a few tears of misery fall over their devastating plight when suddenly heard a soft voice, one that couldn't possibly belong to the demon or the Interloper leader, call out to him. "Link…" the voice said, sounding as if it were faint and very far away. "Link… Can you hear me?"

The hero's eyes widened as he realized who this voice belonged to, and he prayed that he wasn't just hearing things amidst the sanity that he was no doubt starting to lose. "Zelda…?" he whispered hesitantly, hoping that this wasn't just another one of Veress's tricks.

Miles away from the cold cell where Link was, Zelda's heart leapt with joy when she heard her hero's voice faintly, knowing that he had heard her as well. However, she could sense that the connection she had made with him was weak, since she had never done this before herself, and so, she knew that she would not be able to speak with him for long, which meant that every second counted. "Yes, Link…" she said with a small, warm smile. "It's me…"

"But… how?" Link asked with uncertainty, wondering if her sweet, pleasant voice could be nothing more than a dream.

It tugged at the girl's heart to hear just how weak and hopeless his voice sounded, compared to how it normally did: strong and full of life. What had the Interlopers done to him to make him sound like that? "I'm speaking with you telepathically," Zelda explained, trying hard not to cry even though her emotions were about to overflow. "I miss you so much, Link…"

The hero barely managed to suppress a sob upon hearing the sadness, mingled with guilt and remorse, in her voice. He longed to be by her side once more, he longed to hold her in his arms, and he longed to kiss her lovingly and let her simple warmth heal his torn heart. "I miss you too…" he said with subtle grief. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" the girl asked, not knowing why she could ever be mad at him at a time like this. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"For lying to you," Link said and that's when Zelda remembered the rush of anger she had felt towards him earlier that morning, upon discovering that he had lied to her yet again about leaving. She knew that she would have to address the subject with him eventually, but that could wait until after he was safe and with her again.

"No," she said succinctly. "I'm not mad. I don't want to talk about this right now anyway. Right now, I want to know if you're alright or not."

Link hesitated, not wanting to answer her truthfully lest he appear as weak and pitiful to his wife, the one person that he needed to be strong for the most. "I'm fine," he said emptily, not caring to elaborate any further on his broken condition.

"Now I know you're lying this time," Zelda admonished firmly. "I can hear it in your voice that you're not fine, so tell me the truth. It's alright, Link. You don't have to pretend that you're perfectly fine for my sake. Nothing can change how I feel about you."

The hero sighed as he hung his head in shame, feeling incredibly weak inside and out. "You're right. I'm not fine," he admitted quietly and morosely.

"Did they hurt you?" the girl asked, her heart breaking for him.

"Yes…" Link said as he suddenly remembered the reason why had decided to go through so much pain in the first place. "But I can take it. If it means keeping you safe, then I'll let them do their worst."

Zelda took in a deep breath as she heard the determination and courage return to his tone, as guilt and desperation filled her own. "Oh Link…" she whispered in grief as a stray tear slipped down her cheek. "I… I'm so sorry… You were right. All you've ever done has been to protect me, and all I've ever done is used you to further my own ends. And now, because of my selfishness, I've put not only you in even more danger, put the Triforce as well."

"Like I told you before, I won't let them have it," the hero said firmly, strengthening his resolve. "And I don't blame you for any of this. I'm trying to protect you because I want to, not because I feel like I have to. Because I love you, Zelda, and I always will."

The girl let out a sob as she let a small smile cross her face. "I love you too, Link…" she said as her spirits began to lift. "And that's why I'm coming to find you. I won't let you suffer any more than you have to."

"What?!" Link exclaimed, suddenly worried. "Zelda, no! If you come here, they'll kill you!"

"And if I don't, then they'll do so much worse than kill you," Zelda said calmly, determination in her voice. "You've saved my life more times than I can count. This is the only way I can repay you for all you've done and it's the only way I can make up for how much I've wronged you. It's like you said: I'm doing this because I want to and I love you."

The hero was touched at how much the girl truly did care for him. The demon had lied earlier when it had said that she didn't care for him any more than as her champion and nothing more. He could tell just in her resolve alone that she was devoted to him just as much as he was devoted to her. Their love for each other was nothing less than genuine, in every sense of the word. "Zelda…" he said in slight awe as he smiled softly. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything…" she said with a light laugh of bliss. "Just know that I'll be there before you know it. We'll be together again soon, I promise." As she was speaking, Zelda felt that her telepathic connection with Link was starting to waver and that soon, she wouldn't be able to contact him again. "We'll only be able to talk to each other for a little while longer," she said with slight sadness, not wanting to leave her hero alone again. "I'm sorry…"

The hero's heart sank as he could already feel her warm presence start to fade. "That's ok," he said, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the stone wall behind him. "Like you said, we'll see each other again soon. But please, Zelda, be careful. If they hurt you, I'd-"

"I'll be fine," the girl said reassuringly. "After all, I made it out of there on my own once, right? Now I have Sheik and Fi with me to help, so between the three of us, I'm sure we'll be able to bring you home. I love you, Link… Don't forget that."

"I love you too," Link said with a small smile, satisfied that he would be able to experience her loving warmth again soon. "Zelda?"

"Yes?" she asked softly, wrapping her arms around herself as she closed her eyes and listened to the hero over the sound of the fading rain.

"Before you go, do you think you could sing for me?" he asked, longing to hear the sound of her beautiful voice raised in a lovely song, one that could comfort him into a much-needed rest.

Zelda smiled blissfully, knowing how much Link had always loved to hear her sing, ever since they were little. "Of course," she said as she began to craft a soft tune. At first, she sang the ancient Ballad of the Goddess, but before long, she decided to experiment with the melody a bit and before long, she found that she was singing it backwards, in simple notes rather than actual lyrics. This new song was surprisingly harmonious, sounding like a peaceful lullaby as it helped to relax the hero and ease his pain, both inside and out. The girl was also taking in by the melody, allowing her dread and guilt to wash away into contentment as she lay down to get some sleep herself. And, as the connection between the couple faded away, this sweet song remained in both of their minds as a reminder that they would not be apart forever. Sometime in the very near future, they would be reunited face-to-face. They would be able to hold onto each other in a blissful embrace and they would restore the hope that they both thought they had lost as they kissed in love and joy. And, for both of them, that alone was a beautiful thought.


	25. Chapter 25: Breaking the Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Zelda comes up with a daring plan to get into the Interloper's stronghold, Veress continues to try and break Link down, this time emotionally. The hero is confronted with visions of his loved ones turning against him as Majora continues to goad him towards corruption, hoping to finally push him towards his breaking point...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty heavy, especially considering all of the crap Link goes through in it. I just seem to love torturing him, don't I? :(

The rain and grey clouds had dissipated long before sunrise, giving way to a bright and glorious morning. The warm light of day cascaded over the wide green fields, carrying with it a moist feeling of freshness lingering from the previous day's storm. This bright sensation brought even more comfort to Zelda, who awakened with a sense of looming sadness, though it was overpowered by a burst of warm happiness, both of which she associated with her all too brief conversation with Link last night. In the first few moments of the morning, she pined for her hero more than anything else, before she realized that hopefully today they would be reunited once more. However, as Zelda was mulling over this, she caught onto the sound of nearby voices, specifically those of Sheik and Fi, and suddenly became curious. Since her back was turned towards the two of them as she lied on the ground, neither of them knew she was awake yet, but all the same they conversed with one another in hushed tones, talking about something that they apparently did not want the girl to hear, which gave her all the more reason to eavesdrop.

"You are aware that he does not return the affections you have for him, correct?" the sword spirit asked, her tone towards the Sheikah leader surprisingly straightforward rather than condescending as it usually was.

Sheik hesitated in answering, but when her response came it was terse and defensive. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe you know very well what I am talking about," Fi said knowingly. "There are not many things that can be kept hidden from me. Even my master is unable to conceal such matters, though you seem to protect the feelings of your heart better than he does."

"Well that's because he's an open book," the Sheikah leader scoffed. "And besides, I don't need to talk about this with anyone, especially not you."

Fi was silent for a moment, before continuing in a level tone. "I realize that my actions and attitude towards you may not have been exactly… cordial," she said, though there was no sign regret for her previous behavior in her voice at all. "And while it is not my own personal preference to collaborate with you, in light of the situation I find that I must, and the most efficient way to do that is to quell our disagreements at the source. After all, it is what my master wanted from both of us from the start, and it is clear to see that it is what her grace wants from us in order to aid them both now."

"So what do my so-called 'affections' have to do with any of that?" Sheik asked, sounding bored.

"It lies within the simple fact that my sole purpose is to serve my master without question," the sword spirit began. "It was his will that we learn to work with one another under the current situation, but as I am now reevaluating my earlier behavior, I realize that I had blatantly disrespected him and disregarded his command. You may not realize this, but I was created by the goddess to be loyal to her chosen hero until the end, and I am in  _every_ sense of the word, which means that whatever he desires, I take it as my own personal responsibility to see that I can either fulfill or protect that desire, whatever it may be."

"So what's your point?" the Sheikah leader asked, obviously getting frustrated at how the sword spirit seemed to be dodging the question. Zelda herself was admittedly confused about what she was talking about, but she continued to listen in on the conversation nonetheless, wondering where it was going.

"The point is that my master holds a mutual desire for the goddess," Fi said point-blank. "They are, as you humans call it, in love, one of the few emotions that have not been imbued to me personally, but I understand the concept nonetheless. And, from what I have observed, despite the standards of your people, it is one that you are familiar with as well, am I right?"

Sheik let out a huffy breath, clearly growing angry with the sword spirit, though for what the girl had no idea. "Save your breath," she said hotly. "Whatever you think you're assuming is wrong. Just as your sole purpose is to serve the hero, my only two purposes are to protect the goddess and lead my people. Nothing less and nothing more."

Fi scoffed at this remark critically. "It would seem that you are hypocritical," she said, bemused. "Your statement is contrary to how you feel and there is little point in denying it. You do not have to worry about me revealing anything to my master or her grace. Considering the circumstances, they both have much more to be concerned about than something as trivial as this."

"Figures that you would call something like this trivial," Sheik muttered. "So what if I do… love… him? It's not like it means anything or matters at all. He's with the only one he wants and there's nothing I could ever do to change that. I've moved on and accepted it. End of story."

Zelda suppressed a gasp upon hearing this, finding it hard to believe it to be true. Sheik harbored a hidden love for Link? The girl never could have guessed this in a million years, especially since the straightforward Sheikah leader was so well at hiding her inner emotions. At the same time, Zelda wasn't really sure how to feel about this new revolution. On one hand, it was somewhat understandable. She knew that her hero and husband was someone hard to resist in her own eyes, not only because of his natural handsomeness but also his overflowing bravery, honesty, charisma and kindness. It was easy to see that other girls could be attracted to him for all these reasons and more. But Sheik? Zelda had to wonder how such feelings could have developed over the relatively short period of time that Link and Sheik had known each other for, and if the hero knew anything about them at all. If he did, then he really didn't have much reason to tell the girl about it, lest it incriminate the Sheikah leader in her eyes. But if he didn't, then that would most likely complicate things even further in the long run.

But all the same, Zelda didn't know what to make of this news, much less how to respond to it. It would be easy for her to be angry with Sheik over this. After all, the Sheikah leader certainly knew that Link and Zelda practically belonged to each other, something that was completely mutual for both of them. They had pledged their undying love to each other on almost every level imaginable and there was nothing, not even the great trials they were currently going through or the miles that separated them now, that could break that strong love apart. But the girl knew that it would be nothing more than petty to show any form of malice towards the Sheikah leader, especially after all she had done to help both of them. At most, Zelda found this revelation of Sheik's feelings for Link to be little else than awkward, considering the fact that the hero was already married, but to the Sheikah leader's credit, she had not tried to stand between the couple, despite her own feelings, and had shown nothing but complete support for the two of them. It was easy for the girl to see why Link trusted Sheik so much; she put her responsibilities and those tied to them first, placing them before even herself and her emotions. And it was because of that fact that Zelda knew without a doubt that she could trust the Sheikah leader as well.

Fi took a long moment to respond to Sheik's statement, but when she did, her words were as stoic as ever. "But you still love him, even though you know that you could never have him, don't you?"

The Sheikah leader sighed morosely. "Yes…" she said quietly, shame and regret in her voice. "But I know that he's happy with her grace, and as long as he is happy, then so am I. I only wish… I wish that he had more time left to actually be happy…"

"As do I," the sword spirit said with a hint of remorse. "It pains me to know that my master must meet such an end as that, and even now I fret for his wellbeing at the hands of the Interlopers... We should not tarry here much longer, lest the situation grow more dire than it already is But first, I do believe that I may owe you an apology. I acted in error against you, and in doing so I disobeyed my master. And so it is for his sake that I say I am sorry for how I treated you upon our initial meeting and I ask for your forgiveness and future cooperation."

Sheik was silent for a moment as she realized that Fi was being sincere in her apology. "Alright, fine," she said with a slight grin. "I guess I can forgive you. For Link." The Sheikah and the sword spirit shook hands as a symbol of their newfound camaraderie. Zelda, still turned away from them, smiled to herself, knowing that Link would certainly be proud of both of them if he were there.

"Wait," Sheik said tensely a moment later as she rose to her feet, a hand already on the handle of her knife. "What's that?"

Fi took note of whatever the Sheikah leader had seen and responded. "I am sensing a form of dark energy approaching," she said calculatingly. "There is an 80% chance that it is of the same type that the Interlopers wield. We should awaken her grace and-"

The sword spirit was suddenly cut off by the sharp sound of an arrow being fired off from nearby, followed by grunt of pain from Sheik. Zelda instantly sat up to see that the group of approaching Interlopers was already upon them, and that one of their archers had managed to hit the Sheikah leader with one of their arrows. Fortunately, her thin armor had protected her from any serious injury, but it still managed to dig deep enough to elicit a small cut. But nonetheless, Sheik yanked the arrowhead out of her skin and drew her small blade as Fi summoned her twin rapiers. The girl rose to her feet to get a better view of the situation, but before she could even make sense of what was happening, much less prepare her bow, the sword spirit raised one of her blades to protect her from an oncoming blast of dark magic that had been shot off by one of the attackers.

"It's an ambush!" Sheik called out as she ran out from the rock formation that the three of them had spent the night under. Zelda and Fi followed close behind, and it was then that the girl was able to see that there were surrounded on all sides by a legion of Interlopers, all of them wielding not only their various deadly weapons, but, as she could clearly sense, an increased capacity of dark power, no doubt granted to them by the Fused Shadow.

As the Interlopers began to launch a string of consistent attacks, the women were quick to repel their strikes of both blades and magic. Already caught up in the heat of battle, Sheik and Fi used their respective blades to defend Zelda, while she used her Bow of Light to subdue the rebels one by one. The three of them stood close quarters to each other as they fought, all of them knowing the reasoning behind this sudden strike. No doubt Veress had found out that they were on their way to infiltrate the Interlopers' underground fortress and rescue Link from their clutches, and the hero was a prize that the rebel leader certainly had no intentions of giving up easily. The newfound increased strength granted to her followers was a sure testament to that fact. But all the same, Zelda was determined to not let them or anyone else stop her from reuniting with her husband. The only thing that really stood between the two of them now was the fact that the girl had no idea how they were going to get into the underground stronghold. However, as she put aside her bow for a moment to watch a new group of Interlopers make their way towards them from the north, a sudden, albeit dangerous idea came to her, one that she prayed would work.

"Listen," Zelda said to Sheik and Fi in the midst of the melee, speaking in a hushed tone that only they could hear. "I have a plan, but it's a bit… risky…"

"Well I'm open for any suggestions at this point," Sheik said as she rammed the hilt of her blade into an attacking rebel, knocking them unconscious. "What do you got?"

The girl let out a deep breath as she fired off another light arrow into the crowd. "We have to surrender," she said resolutely, hating the idea, but hoping it would not be in vain.

"What?!" Fi and Sheik exclaimed in near unison.

"I know it sounds crazy," Zelda began. "But if we surrender, then they'll 'capture' us and take us down to their fortress…"

"Which will lead us right to Link!" Sheik grinned, realizing just how perfect this plan truly was. "That's brilliant, your grace!"

"Please, Sheik," the girl said with a confident smile, feeling at more ease with who she really was for the first time in weeks. It was true that she was the reincarnation of the goddess, but more than anything else, she knew that she was simply Zelda and she always would be. "Call me Zelda from now on, ok?"

"Alright," the Sheikah leader nodded. "So we're going through with your idea?"

"Yeah," Zelda said turning to Fi. "I trust you know what to do when I give you the signal once we're down there?"

"But of course, your grace," the sword spirit nodded in confirmation. "Or should I say, Zelda."

"Good," the girl said, drawing her bow back once more. "Now, try to make it convincible. I don't want them catching onto anything until I'm sure this will work. And if it doesn't… well, let's just hope that it does."

Sheik and Fi exchanged a brief glance, but nodded in assent nonetheless as they continued to battle, just long enough to make everything seem real. And then, in one clumsy movement, Zelda allowed one of the Interlopers' to knock the Bow of Light out of her grasp, acting as surprised as she could when they did so. The Sheikah leader and the sword spirit took this as a signal, as they also intentionally relinquished their own respective blades, though they made sure to make it look like an accident. Bereft of their weapons, the women raised their hands in the air in surrender and, just as Zelda had anticipated, the Interlopers stopped attacking them right on cue.

Without a word, the rebels roughly apprehended the three of them, robbing them of any and all weapons and tightly bound their wrists behind their backs with ropes to restrain them. They were clearly relishing the fact that they had the goddess, the loyal Sheikah leader and the spirit of the Master Sword within their grasp and they were certain that their leader would be quite pleased in their latest catch. Zelda, Sheik and Fi put up no protest or resistance as the Interlopers flanked them on all sides and started to lead them towards one of the secret entrances to their stronghold nearby. After all, it was all part of the plan, one that for the sake of the girl, the Sheikah leader, the sword spirit and especially the hero, simply could not fail.

* * *

"Get up!" Veress's harsh command, accompanied by a brutal kick to the stomach, were the two things that Link abruptly awakened to. The comforting memory of the bittersweet conversation he had with Zelda before falling asleep flashed through his mind all too quickly as he recoiled from the sudden strike. However, before he could even gather his bearings, the Interloper leader gripped him by the front of his shirt roughly and pulled him up, grinning at him with superiority. The hero groaned softly, still feeling incredibly sore from the agony he had endured the previous day, but he knew that things were only going to get worse for him from here.

"I'm so sorry that we didn't get to spend more time together yesterday, hero," Veress said menacingly, leaning into his face as her dark smirk grew. "But of course, it wasn't a day wasted in vain. After all, I did finally learn all about your well-kept dirty little secret…"

Link glared at her, not allowing himself to appear as weak to her any longer. "So since you've finally gotten what you've wanted, what now?" he asked distrustfully, hiding his worry over the fact that his corruption was now known to her. "It's not like you can use it against Zelda or anyone else. That would be breaking our deal."

"True," the Interloper leader said thoughtfully. "But it's not like you'll ever find out if I do."

The hero found the strength to pull himself out of her grasp and rise to his feet, clenching his fists in anger at this statement. "But you promised me that no one would get hurt!" he protested hotly, realizing that once again, the Interloper leader had deceived him. "You gave your word!"

Veress rolled her eyes at him as she silently commanded two of her nearby lackeys to restrain him and drag him into the torture chamber once more. "You should realize that I hardly ever mean what I say," she said with a callous laugh, her dark red eyes alight with greedy violence. "And as I've come to understand, once you're fully corrupted, you won't be aware of anything, not even if your beloved goddess just so happens to… oh, I don't know… die…"

"You're a liar!" Link shouted in raw fury as he started to struggle against the hands holding him. Before he could break free from their grasp however, they managed to secure the chains around his wrists once more, but unlike before, he pulled against them, realize that he no longer had to keep up his end of the bargain if Veress had no intention of keeping up hers. "You tricked me!" he said in hot rage, hating the Interloper leader's smug grin and wanting to wipe it clean off of her face.

"Well of course I tricked you!" the Interloper leader said, as if it was obvious. "And it wasn't even that hard. It's clear that you have no regard for your own life and well-being as long as that goddess of yours is kept safe. You're such a fool; seeking death and destruction just to keep her alive. Why do you place her value above your own when she certainly doesn't do the same for you?"

"Because I love her," Link said firmly, refusing to believe any claim that Zelda did not feel the same for him. "But I doubt someone like you would even know what love is."

"I know that love is both weak and foolish," Veress said coldly. "It is a pathetic, useless idea that both of you cling onto so strongly, and yet it never seems to do either you any good. It won't last. It won't keep either of you alive in the end." As she spoke, the Interloper leader slowly stepped closer to the hero, ready to begin the next phase of her wicked plan. "Your love will lead you nowhere but to your own demise. You'd live so much longer if you just let it go and considered your own survival for a change…"

"Not as long as I can do anything at all to protect her," Link said with determination, reminding himself that keeping Zelda safe was his ultimate goal above all else.

"Well then," Veress cooed quietly and twistedly as her hands began to glow in a dark shade of violet. "Perhaps you will change your mind when you see just how much she truly values you…" The Interloper leader laughed wickedly as she placed the tips of her glowing fingers on the hero's forehead, and before he could even respond, his vision went black momentarily. When he regained his sight, he found that the chains no longer bound his wrists and he was free to move, yet he was still within the chamber, which was sealed off and empty save for the soft sound of footsteps coming from behind him. Link clenched his fists once more and turned around, anticipating it to be Veress but gasped in shock at who it was instead.

"Zelda!" the hero exclaimed as he immediately began to rush towards her. However the girl rigidly backed away from him before he could even embrace her, which was what he wanted to do more than anything else at the moment. Instead, she gave him a look of such contempt and anger that it made him stop in his tracks and wonder why such expressions were darkening her beautiful face.

"Link…" Zelda said quietly, still glaring at him with her lovely azure eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" the hero asked in nervous confusion.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" she asked as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm not trying to kill you!" he exclaimed as a sudden panic filled him. "You know that I never would! It's the corruption. I… I can't…" He trailed off before he could admit that he was too weak to stop the force that was constantly trying to push him into slaughtering the woman he loved more than anything else.

"Why won't you fight it then?" Zelda asked accusingly. "If you love me so much, why don't you try to resist it harder to keep me alive instead of putting me in danger every minute of every day simply by being around me?"

"I'm trying to fight it as much as I can!" Link protested, but all the same he felt guilty, for he knew that no matter how hard he fought, there would be no resisting it in the end. "That's why I came here in the first place. To keep you safe from… from me…"

"By leaving me all alone and heartbroken?" the girl asked bitterly, her distaste for him clear in her voice. "I don't know what hurts more, that or the fact that all you want to do is end my life even when I've done  _nothing_ to you at all!"

"But Zelda-" the hero began, growing desperate to make her understand. However, she was quick to cut him off, her tone harsh and hateful towards him.

"Don't you see, Link?" she asked, tears slowly spilling from her angry eyes. "Can't you see how much you're hurting me? How much you're hurting all of us?"

"Link…" a new voice called out to the hero and he turned to find Sheik standing nearby, her arm still broken and hanging from its sling as tears of pain streamed down her face. "Why did you do this? Why would you hurt me like this?"

"Sheik, I didn't mean to…" Link said, his guilt over everything he had done starting to overwhelm him. "It… It was an accident… I…"

"Your hollow excuses mean nothing!" the Sheikah leader hissed as she gave him a scarlet glare. "You hurt me with your own two hands! You can't do anything to change that and you know it! I can't believe that I ever placed my trust in someone so… so worthless!"

This burning remark hit the hero hard, but before he could respond to it, he turned see the third figure standing in the room and waited with dread to hear what hate-filled remarks the sword spirit had to say to him. "You are not worthy of the honor of the heroic title bestowed to you," Fi said, enmity in her calculating voice. "You are a hero no more. You have fallen from the light and into darkness and you will never rise again. It was foolish of me to ever give undying loyalty to someone so weak and impure. I refuse to regard you as my master any longer."

"What a mistake I made in choosing you to be my hero," Zelda said bitingly, taking on the stoic tone of Hylia rather than her own. "It has become clear that you are far too weak to protect me and my land. You have outlived your usefulness."

"Zelda…" was all Link could manage to weakly say, his heart breaking from hearing the people he cared about turn against him so quickly, all because of his own imperfections. "Sheik… Fi… I… I'm sorry… But… But I can't…"

"You can't what?" Sheik asked hotly, venom in her voice. "You can't stop yourself? You can't fight it? You can't control it? We've heard it all before. It just proves that you're weak, and nothing more. You deserve everything you're getting."

"If you were truly strong enough to be the true hero of the goddess, then you would have been able to fight off this corruption ages ago," Fi remarked coldly. "All you are now is a fading shell of who you used to be, unable to save yourself, much less anyone else."

"You have failed me, Link…" Zelda said as her look of anger turned to one of sadness. "You didn't even try to save me and now, because of you, no one can. It's so clear to me now that you just don't love me. You were lying to me this whole time and I was a fool to ever believe that you did. And… because of that… I've finally realized that… I don't love you either."

To hear these soulless empty words come out of the girl's own mouth was what finally caused the hero sink to his knees and break down into tears of sheer heartbreak and emotional agony. In a few simple words, she had taken away the sole thing that he needed to survive above all else. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go on without her love to sustain him and so he simply caved in, letting his held-back emotions flow to the surface. He was too overcome with grief and sadness to even try to protest what any of them had said because most of their statements had been correct. He was weak, unstable, fading, impure and worthless. He couldn't control what was destroying him, he couldn't fight it away and he couldn't beat it, no matter how hard he tried. He was scarred by guilt and shame that would never go away because of what he had done and how much he had hurt the people he loved. Perhaps the Sheikah leader had been right in what she had said; perhaps he truly did deserve to endure all of the pain and suffering that was being pushed upon him.

" _You are so very weak, hero…"_ Majora's voice called out to him louder than ever before in the midst of his grief. " _So very pathetic... You are on the very edge of being broken… You are so very close to being mine for all eternity… And really, how bad could it be for you to fall into my corruption now? Your dear goddess despises you, as do all of your friends and allies. There is no one left who cares for you. Why resist to keep fighting on for people who hate you? You could forget all of the pain you are feeling and never have to experience it again if you give yourself to me… You would never have to know such heartbreak and agony ever again… Does that not tempt you?"_

A flash of the heavy pain that usually came along with a spell of corruption came over Link as the demon spoke, only this time it was more intense than it had ever been before. The hero felt as though his very life essence was being constricted and crushed and it was unlike any kind of pain he had ever felt. "S-stop!" he barely managed to choke out as tears of both misery and desperation streamed down his face. "Please!"

" _That's right, hero…"_ Majora laughed sadistically, clearly enjoying watching him suffer.  _"Writhe in agony! Beg for mercy! Recognize me as your master! Your eternal destiny awaits you. All you have to do is succumb to it! Surrender to my might and live forever! Accept limitless power and strength and serve me for eternity! You are mine! You will never be free! Look and see what you have become!"_

As he tried to struggle against the heavy grip of corruption, Link hesitantly turned his gaze away from Zelda, Sheik and Fi and towards the reflective surface that had suddenly appeared a few feet away from him. The hero gasped in shock and horror at the sight his own image in the mirror, barely recognizing himself as he realized just what the corruption had done to him. So much of the color had been drained from his skin, making it so pale that it was almost paper white, no doubt a result of the pure white blood flowing through his veins. The red and blue markings on his face stood out significantly, bold and pronounced and taking on a continuous soft glow that would not fade away. So much of his hair had turned silvery white that it was hard to find even a single lock of its natural honey golden color among it. For several minutes, Link simply kept his gaze fixated on his own reflection in awe, hating what he was seeing. The corruption had changed him for the worse both inside and out and it was on the very brink of destroying him completely. And after everything he had just heard and seen, the hero wasn't so sure if trying to stop it was even worth it at all.

" _Do you not see, hero?"_ Majora continued to taunt. " _This is who you are and who you always shall be, now and forevermore! Your fate is nearly upon you. Your destiny is about to be fulfilled…"_

Link was silent for a long moment as he continued to stare at his mirror image, watching as the crimson color in his eyes started to fade into emptiness and letting the corruption numb his great inner pain. "My… destiny…" he muttered in hopeless resignation, realizing that it was futile to keep resisting what was ultimately going to claim him anyway.

" _That's right…"_ the demon said in a beckoning whisper.  _"Accept your new role as my slave… As the sword spirit said, you are a hero no more. You are a creature of darkness now, existing for the sole purpose of following my every command."_

"You are impure and fallen," Fi spoke up, her smooth tone showing ire for the hero.

"You are weak and worthless," Sheik spat angrily, glaring daggers at him.

"Link," Zelda was the last to say something as she stared at him piercingly, her radiant dark blue eyes still wet with tears of betrayal. "You are a traitor, a failure and a liar. You've broken my heart for the last time and I will  _never_ let you deceive me again. You mean nothing to me now. You are a disgrace. You are my enemy. You are a monster!"

The hero looked at the girl in grief, wanting nothing more than for her to see the truth, but he knew that no matter how hard he could try to make her believe him, she never would. Her hatred for him was like a burning fire that was quickly consuming him, driving him to corruption and ruin.

" _Do you see, hero?"_ Majora asked hauntingly. " _Do you see just how much they hate you? Do you see how weak and pathetic they think you are? How little you mean to them? They do not want you or need you to protect them. But you could prove them wrong… You could make them see that you are not weak. With my power, you could be stronger than any of them could possibly dream… You could make them pay for changing their respect for you to hatred. We could rule the world. It is all within your grasp… All you have to do is leave everything behind and relinquish yourself to me for eternity…"_

Link kept his gaze locked on Zelda alone as he listened to the demon's offer and found that he was attracted to this promise of power. In the midst of his sorrow over losing the love of the girl and the friendship of the Sheikah leader and the sword spirit, he was also angry over the fact that their opinions of him had changed so suddenly and largely without cause. It was true that he had done unintentional things to hurt them, but they had always forgiven him for it, understanding that it was the corruption that caused him to do it and not his own will. But now, they were acting like it had been his own doing all along, accusing and criticizing him with remarks that cut deep. Yet now Link was being given a chance to show them that he was not as worthless and pathetic as they claimed he was. With the great power being offered to him, he could prove to them and to everyone who stood in his way that he was stronger than they realized. It was certainly a tantalizing thought.

But just before the hero willing submitted himself into corruption's cold grip once and for all, he remembered the words of love and encouragement that the girl had said to him the previous night.  _"Nothing could ever change how I feel about you…"_ she had said with kindness and sincerity.  _"I love you, Link… Don't forget that…"_ Upon thinking back to those gentle words, the hero glanced towards Zelda as she stood before him now, giving him a burning glare of sheer hatred, one that he had never seen on her face before and he realized that something was wrong. She would never lie to him about her true feelings, but rather she would totally honest with him, just as she always had been. He knew that she wasn't the kind to change her mind easily, and certainly, after years of strong friendship and a deep flowing, passion that existed between them, her love would not turn to hate so easily. In a flash of newfound fury, Link realized that the girl that stood before him now, and by extension the sword spirit and the Sheikah leader, were not the real Zelda, Fi or Sheik. He had been deceived by Veress and Majora yet again.

Finding the strength resist once more, Link rose to his feet and broke free from the sedated spell that the demon had placed him under in the midst of his former grief. "I told you," he said firmly to Majora, his tone rigid and filled with determination. "I will  _never_ give into you, no matter what!"

" _You fool!"_ the demon screeched in rage.  _"Why do you continue to struggle, even when everyone you know and love hates you? Even when you have nothing left to fight for at all!?"_

"Because you're wrong," the hero proclaimed boldly. "They don't hate me. This is all just one of your tricks."

"How blind can you be, Link?" the apparition of Zelda asked, crossing her arms and giving him a dark look. "I do hate you. How could I ever love someone who is so ready to murder someone they claim to love?"

"Because," Link said as he turned towards her with an equally cross look. "You're not really Zelda. The real Zelda loves me and I love her, more than anything or anyone else."

"What are you talking about?" Sheik asked harshly, though it was clear that the ruse of the demon and the Interloper leader was starting to fall apart at the seams.

The hero simply smiled victoriously, knowing that he had just about broken through the trap that his enemies had created to break him. It was true that they had gotten close, but what neither of them could have anticipated was his will to survive and protect those he cared about most. And so, with broad determination, he turned towards the mirror showing his reflection once more, still marked by corruption but standing strong and unbroken nonetheless. "This isn't real!" he shouted firmly, which in turn, began to destroy the illusion he was trapped within. The mirror suddenly shattered as all three of the women vanished, screaming in fury along with the demon, who had lost its grip on him once more. Link only had a moment to breathe in a sigh of relief, before his vision was flooded with light and he was set free to return to the real world once more.

* * *

Veress screamed in pure frustration as she ripped her fingertips off of the hero's forehead. "How did you do that?!" she shouted in rage, grasping him by the front of his shirt as he found that he was bound by the chains once more. "How did you break through that illusion!? We specifically created it to break you once and for all! How are you able to resist like that?"

Link grinned triumphantly, taking pride in that he had beaten the Interloper leader and the demon even in this simple way. "It's like I said before," he said firmly, noticing of the sheer fury in the Interloper leader's dark eyes. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you will never break me."

"Oh yes I will!" Veress shouted, not caring about how undignified she was being. "You're nothing! Pathetic! Weak! I will do whatever it takes to break you!"

"And I'll do whatever it takes to resist you," the hero said with resolve. "And I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep Zelda and everyone else safe from you. It looks like I'm not as weak as you think I am."

Unable to contain her wrath towards him any longer, the Interloper leader let out a fierce cry and lashed out, striking the hero across the face with her hand harshly. Link recoiled for a brief second, but he was able to easily ignore the sting in his cheek, which was minor compared to the pain that he had already endured. "You impetuous little-" Veress stopped herself suddenly as she turned away him and let out a deep breath to quell her frustration. She then left the room without a word, only giving a small glance of ire towards him before she went to control her burning frustration.

As soon as Link was sure he was alone, he immediately started planning his escape, something that he had not bothered to do when he thought that Veress was going to keep her promise. But now that it was clear that she wasn't even going to bother to do that, he was free to break his end of the promise and find a way out of the stronghold so he could get back to Zelda before she could get hurt looking for him. His first attempt was to tug hard on the chains around his wrists, but he found that they wouldn't budge at all. With a sigh, he turned his gaze towards the wall of weapons only a few feet in front of him, but still out of his reach. With any one of them, escape would be easy, especially if he were to get his hands on a sword. However, that would have to wait, for as he began planning on how he was going to get one, the Interloper leader sauntered back into the room, her former anger gone as she walked towards the hero with her hands held behind her back and a calm grin on her face.

"I apologize for letting my temper get out of hand like that, hero," she said smoothly, though there was a hint of suppressed delight in her tone. "I needed a brief moment to collect myself and while I was out there, a few of my followers came to me and told me some news that I'm sure you'll love to hear…." The Interloper leader's grin grew wide and malicious, one that made Link nervous and filled him with dread. "As it turns out, your dear little goddess decided to come after you to try and save you," she said mockingly. "Now, isn't that sweet? Such foolish, misguided affections…"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her, because I'll be long gone before she can even get here," the hero said confidently, determined as ever to keep Zelda safe from harm.

Veress simply laughed wickedly at this statement, much to Link's confusion. "Well hero, I hate to rain on your parade, but I'm afraid she was already here," she said cryptically.

"Was?" the hero asked, wary of being fed more lies. "What are you talking about?"

"It was all so tragic…" the Interloper leader said dramatically. "All three of them managed to sneak their way in here early this morning, but we were ready for them. In the end one of them could hope to stand against the might of the power of the Fused Shadow…"

"What did you do to them?" Link asked, trying to hide his growing worry for Zelda, Sheik and Fi, but failing. Veress remained silent for a moment, wanting to drag the tension on for as long as possible. "What did you do?!" the hero demanded more firmly, pulling on the chains once more.

Veress smiled darkly as she revealed what she had been hiding behind her back. Link gasped in shock when he realized that it was the sailcloth, torn and soiled with what looked like blood. "I think you can figure that out for yourself," the Interloper leader said as she held the cloth out for him to see fully.

"No!" the hero shouted in desperate rage, the very possibility that his wife could be dead at that very moment making him ill. "You're lying!"

"Am I?" the Interloper leader raised an eyebrow at him as she snapped her fingers, causing the chains binding Link to lengthen so he could move his arms down to his sides, allowing him much more movement. Before he could even question why Veress had decided to do this, she carelessly tossed the sailcloth to him and he caught it immediately, holding it tightly as he examined its poor state. The thing was tattered and filthy, a state Link hadn't seen it in since he had used during his first journey on the surface. After it was all said and done, Zelda had taken great care to clean it and sew it up, making it look like new. Though neither of them had ever really acknowledged it, the sailcloth was something of a symbol between the couple of how much they meant to each other, a sign of the love that had bound them together. But now, that symbol had been tarnished by the evil that wanted to destroy them and their love. The soft cloth was barely recognizable, and, what made the hero almost break down into tears was not the fact that it was still wet with what was clearly blood, most likely the girl's; rather it was the fact that despite its ruinous state, it still carried the pleasant, comforting scent that he always used to associate with her, only now it was mingled with the metallic scent of blood. As much as he didn't want to believe what the Interloper leader had said, it was hard to deny the clear evidence he was holding in his hands.

"No…" Link muttered in heavy grief as he held the bloodied sailcloth close to his chest, knowing it was the only thing he had left of Zelda. He took on the full guilt for what had happened to her, as well as Sheik and Fi. If he hadn't been so foolish and given himself up to the Interlopers in a futile attempt to save them, they never would have had reason to come to this death trap in the first place. It was because of him that they were gone. But perhaps what hurt most of all was that the hero had never even gotten a chance to truly say goodbye to the girl. All of the hope that he had received from their brief conversation last night shattered all at once. He would never see her again, he would never hold her again, he would never kiss her again. And all because he had been unable to protect her. They very thought made him feel like his entire world was collapsing around him and burning to ashes, from which nothing could ever rise up from again.

"Oh, there's no need to cry, hero," Veress smirked wickedly when she noticed that tears of mourning were already starting to stream down his face. She stepped up close to him, reveling in the possibility that, if nothing else, there was a good chance that losing the goddess he loved so much would break him once and for all. "At least you didn't have to see her as she suffered and cried out for you in vain as she was dying… She actually thought that you would come to her rescue… How foolish…"

As the Interloper leader laughed coldly in her apparent victory, the hero's heartbreak turned to rage. Veress and her wicked followers were the ones who had murdered Zelda without a second thought and now the Interloper leader had the audacity to laugh about such a heinous act right in front of him. Link was unable to contain his anger towards them for all they had done any longer as so, as Veress continued to celebrate her victory over both the girl and the hero, he dropped the sailcloth and before the Interloper leader even had a chance to react, he lashed out quickly, wrapping his hands around her neck and holding on tight. She didn't stop grinning evilly, even as he began to choke her. She simply gave him a confident grin as she gasped out for air, hardly even resisting his hold. Link glared back at her hatefully, wanting to put an end to all of this once and for all, but as Veress noticed, he was hesitating to finish her off despite the fact that he had the complete ability to.

"G-go ahead… hero…" she choked softly and twistedly, her grin cold and challenging. "K-kill me… Just like w-we… killed her…"

The hero kept his rage-filled gaze locked on her as he tightened his hold, but only slightly. The Interloper leader was breathing in broken gasps at this point and he knew it would only take another moment or two to kill her, but it was at that moment that he realized he was about to do something he had never done before: he was about to intentionally take another human's life. And despite all of the terrible things that Veress had done to him and Zelda, all of the pain she had put him through and all of the sorrow she had caused him, Link found that he just couldn't do it. And so instead of strangling her to death, he hesitantly let her go, not even bothering to watch as she collapsed to the ground, heavily gasping for air. Instead he kept his heartbroken gaze on the ground at his feet, where the soiled sailcloth lay as a reminder that the love of his life was gone and that nothing he could ever do would be able to change that fact.

Veress recovered from her near death experience quickly, rising to stand as if nothing had happened at all mere moments later. "Look at yourself," she scoffed, crossing her arms and frowning at him. "You're pathetic. You can't even bring yourself to end the life of the one responsible for your wife's death, even when you've got nothing to lose! You're weak and I've realized that I don't need you to meet my ends anymore." She turned on her heel to leave the room, but not before giving Link one last hateful glance. "You can spend the rest of the few days of your life that you have left rotting in here for all I care," she said coldly. But before she left the hero, she smirked to herself as she saw him sink to his knees and gently pick up the sailcloth, holding it close as he lowered his head in defeat and began to weep softly over all he had lost in one fell swoop. The Interloper leader suppressed a laugh of victory over yet another successful deception and instead left him alone to mourn, knowing that even if he hadn't been pushed into complete and utter breakage just yet, he was almost there.


	26. Chapter 26: Standing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda, Sheik and Fi split up to find Link and destroy the Fused Shadow, however it seems that Veress is already two steps ahead of them. After gravely injuring Link, she presents him to Zelda, only to be faced with the fury of the Sheikah leader, the sword spirit, and the goddess reborn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the imprisonment arc, this chapter is full of action, as well as some good feels as Link is finally rescued from Veress. But of course, as well all can guess, our hero's still not out of the woods yet...

Zelda frowned as she glanced down at the still-bleeding gash the Interlopers had left in her left arm almost soon as they brought her, Sheik and Fi down to their stronghold a few hours ago. They hadn't given any reason as to why they inflicted the cut, but the girl could only assume it was simply for the purpose of making her suffer, just as her hero was, only his pain was most likely amplified a thousand fold. Thankfully, the wound in her arm wasn't too deep, but since the rebels had stolen her sailcloth for some reason, there was nothing she could do to staunch the flow of blood. Before they took it away however, they rubbed the white cloth up against the bleeding cut until it was covered with the red liquid, much to Zelda's confusion. Unfortunately, she hadn't had the chance to convene with Sheik or Fi on the Interlopers' strange actions, even though both of them were bound by the wrists just as she was and were walking along right behind her as a group of Interloper guards led their three newest captives down the dark corridors of their fortress. This was all part of the girl's plan though; silence between the three of them and temporary compliance towards their captors were key to ensuring that they would not be found out before things even came to fruition.

Carefully observing both her surroundings and her enemies, Zelda searched for a sign that would tell her just the right moment to put her plan into action. As Sheik had said yesterday, their purpose in infiltrating the stronghold was twofold: first and foremost they were there to rescue Link, but this was also an opportunity for them to learn more about the Fused Shadow, and, it they were lucky enough, destroy it before it could cause any more damage. But if her plan failed, the girl knew that it cost them all so much more than their lives. The surface rested in solely the hands of all four of them, and if they were defeated, the Interlopers wouldn't hesitate to conquer it along with the Triforce.

As they were guided along at a continuous, monotonous pace, the girl's ears suddenly started to pick up on the same subtle noise she had heard when she had been wandering the halls of the Interlopers' fortress the first time, the feeling of a dark presence that had guided her to the Fused Shadow. Her eyes widened as she realized that they certainly must have been close to it, since she could hear its odd, low hum as clear as a bell. She stifled a sly grin as she realized that she had just found her sign.

Moving inconspicuously, Zelda casually glanced back at Sheik and Fi and gave a small nod, signaling that it was time to put their plan in motion. The sword spirit, who was at the end of their surrounded line, nodded back in silent confirmation and slowly raised her tied hands, staring intently at the Interloper who stood towards the front of the line, carrying all of their weapons that had been taken from them. Fi flexed her hand out and concentrated, using her powers of telepathy to communicate with one of her rapiers and summon it towards her. She waited for just the right moment and, when she saw that the rebels' guards were down, she called out to Sheik and Zelda. "Now!" the sword spirit shouted as the girl and the Sheikah leader ducked in unison, allowing Fi to call her blade back to her and use it to cut the ropes around her wrists before the Interlopers could even react. The guards were suddenly thrown into confusion and chaos over what had just happened, and in the midst of this tumult, Sheik took the opportunity to deliver a low kick to knock the Interlopers who surrounded her on both sides to the ground, including the one who held their weapons. After letting Fi free them from their ropes, Zelda and Sheik reclaimed their own weapons and used them to fend off the already attacking rebels. Fortunately, they only had to deal with about ten of them, which they were able to make relatively quick work of by working together. Much to their great fortune, Zelda's plan had been a complete success.

"Alright, where to now?" Sheik asked Zelda as the trio regrouped and started booking down one of the narrow passageways.

"This way!" the girl said as she led the way in the direction of the dark presence. "The Fused Shadow is close. I can feel it!"

"But what about Master Link?" Fi asked, and that question alone made Zelda stop in her tracks. The close proximity of the dark relic had distracted her from the true reason why they had come to this treacherous place to begin with: to save the hero from extreme pain and torture. But if they had the possibly to get rid of the source of the Interlopers' great evil power at the same time, then wouldn't it be worth the risk to do it? Zelda knew that they would really only have time to do one or the other before the rebels overpowered them and she knew that this choice rested solely on her shoulders. On one hand, she had no idea where Veress was even keeping Link and she knew with near certainty where the Fused Shadow was located. The destruction of the dark relic would effectively mean the end of the Dark Interlopers and their wickedness once and for all. Yet on the other hand, the hero was no doubt gravely injured or worse, even if he was incapable of dying, and the girl's heart cried out to be near him again. But even so, she found that it was impossible to make such a choice in the heat of the moment, and so she merely shook her head as her former calm began to fade away.

"I… I don't know!" the girl exclaimed fretfully, but thankfully Sheik stepped in just in time with a plan.

"Then we'll spit up," she said succinctly, turning to Fi. "You go find the Fused Shadow and Zelda and I will go look for Link. All four of us will meet up somewhere before getting out of here. Got it?"

Zelda and Fi both nodded in agreement with this plan as they parted ways. The sword spirit hurried off in the direction that the girl indicated, hoping that it would lead her to the dark relic quickly. And, though they had no idea where to even begin to look for the hero in this labyrinth, Zelda and Sheik rushed off, hoping that they could make it to him before it was too late.

* * *

What the girl, the sword spirit and the Sheikah leader could have never known however, was that the Interloper leader had known of their escape from the very moment it happened. Veress scowled with displeasure as she stood in her quarters and used her dark powers to sense the three of them running around her fortress completely unrestrained. She knew what they had come there for, and she had no intention of letting them ruin her meticulous plans so easily. When she had first heard that her followers had managed to capture Zelda, Sheik and Fi, she had been wickedly overjoyed, especially when she had found a way to use this news, mingled with a little lying, against the hero. But now, the three of them were poised to rip her ambitions apart by the seams with their constant meddling. And Veress simply wasn't going to allow it.

The Interloper leader growled with frustration as she rubbed her temples, trying to think of a way through this situation. Her followers, as plentiful as they were, simply weren't going to cut it this time. Veress knew that she would have to take matters into her own hands if she wanted to come out of this round the winner. She hadn't lost yet and she had no intention of losing this game now, when she was so close to winning it. And so, she decided to adapt her strategy once more. She knew it would require some level of sacrifice on her part, but there was one thing that she absolutely could not let them take away from her if she ever hoped to win in the end and that was her Fused Shadow, the dark relic that she had put so much time and energy into creating and the key that she was certain would lead to her success in the end.

Despite the fact that things weren't going exactly according to her original plan, Veress grinned cunningly nonetheless as she began to saunter out of her room and head down the hall, alighting her hand with her dark magic nonetheless as she cast a simple enchantment over the entire fortress, shifting its various corridors in different ways to meet her needs. If the goddess thought that she was so clever, then the Interloper leader knew she was a thousand times more so. She would not let herself be defeated or outdone. She refused to be beaten by those she viewed as weaker than her. She was going to win this war, no matter what it took.

* * *

Link held onto the tattered sailcloth tightly as he tried to suppress another oncoming sob, but failed. The hero wasn't the kind of person who openly cried very often, but this time it was understandable, since the news of Zelda's death had torn his heart to shreds and left nothing but a bitter, hollow loneliness in its place. Merely thinking that the girl he loved more than anyone else in the world was gone forever reminded him that all his hope had died along with her and it would never be revived again. He had lost the sole reason why he had pressed on for so long and for so hard, the one purpose he had always believed was worth fighting for. Her death alone had rendered his selfless sacrifice completely worthless. He had given himself up to save her, but in the end, nothing could have. With her gone, he felt as though his very reason for living had vanished, as did all of his willingness to live in a world that she would not be a part of. For the first time ever, the hero stopped caring if corruption overtook him forever, knowing that anything would be better than having to endure this lingering misery and emptiness any longer.

However, before Link could resign himself to an eternity of corruption, the door slid open to reveal the Interloper leader herself, bereft of any of her followers. The hero only glanced up at her for a second before locking his gaze onto the sailcloth once more and saying nothing, for there was nothing he really could say at this moment. Now more than ever, he couldn't have cared less about what Veress intended to do to him. Part of him wished that she actually was capable of killing him, just so he could finally be put out of his misery, inside and out.

For a moment or two, Veress said nothing to Link as she slowly walked over to the wall of weapons and picked out a few fine knives and daggers, strapping them all to her back before finally turning to him with a dark grin on her face. Wordlessly, she marched over to the heartbroken hero and placed her hand under his chin, forcing him to look up at her. She silently relished the look of complete and utter hopelessness on his face, which was still wet with tears though he had managed to quell their flow somehow.

"Still grieving, I see…" she said coldly. "How pathetic. Do you intend to cry over her for the rest of your short existence?"

Link said nothing as he pulled himself out of her grasp and averted her gaze once more, refusing to let her see him break down lest he appear even weaker to her. Despite his unending grief, he still wanted to maintain dignity in the face of the ones who had so heartlessly murdered his wife.

Veress frowned upon seeing his lack of a response, but on the inside, she was brimming with wicked excitement. She knew that with one more nudge over the edge, she'd break him once and for all. "Now don't be like that…" she patronized mockingly. "After all, I'm finally going to let you out of this stuffy little chamber for a while, so you should be happy. Especially when you see just where I plan on taking you…"

Though the hero was admittedly confused, he didn't question the Interloper leader, mostly because he had nothing to say to the one responsible for the girl's death. Veress's dark grin deepened as she took note of his continued silence, knowing that had managed to land a heavy blow upon him that mere physical pain could have never done. "But first…" she said, snapping her fingers to shorten the chains that still bound the hero their original lengths, restricting his movements once more. "I think I want to have a little more  _fun_  with you, hero…" With a wicked laugh, the rebel leader backed away from him and pulled out several of her knives, holding onto multiple ones with each hand. Link simply kept his gaze fixated on the ground below him, showing no signs of resistance or anxiousness. It didn't matter to him in the least how much torture Veress planned to inflict upon him now, since no physical pain could compare to the crushing despair that he was feeling on the inside.

The Interloper leader clutched all of her blades save for one in her left hand and stood several feet away from the hero as she prepared to throw the first knife at him. With a bloodthirsty grin, she thrust her hand forward and freed the blade, watching with cruel delight as it hit its mark in his raised left forearm. Link let out a brief, involuntary gasp of pain as the deep wound started to bleed, but he could do nothing to remove the blade from his already battered flesh as Veress continued. Her next knife buried itself deep into his right leg and was immediately followed by one that hit his abdomen, a wound that finally elicited a cry of immense pain from the hero and certainly would be fatal if he was able to die. The next dagger lodged into his shoulder, followed by one that struck him in the chest, and as a whole new wave of unbearable pain washed over him, Link was unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Stop!" he shouted in agony in between heavy, pained gasps of breath.

"Oh, well it looks like someone has finally learned how to beg," Veress said coyly as she casually lifted her final knife up into the air. "What's the matter, hero? Does it all hurt too much? Well that's simply too bad, because I think you're getting exactly what's coming to you! What does it feel like to have everything ripped right out of your hands!?" The Interloper leader's tone took a hint of hatred mingled with something that sounded like hurt as she continued, the volume of her voice rising as she went on. "What's it like to know that your destiny has been taken from you and you'll never have a chance at getting it back ever again?! I'll tell you exactly how it feels: wretched, hopeless, and most of all, empty. I know because that's exactly how I felt when I found out that you had done what I should have led my former tribe to do in your place: defeat the demon king. You and your little goddess took all that I could have been right out of my hands! And when you did, I felt shamed, disgraced and weak. Well, look who the weak one is now!"

With a cry of bitter fury of her own personal vendetta, the Interloper leader let her final knife fly at the hero wildly and without calculation. It almost missed him entirely, but unfortunately, its sharp tip just managed to catch onto his forehead, leaving a deep gash just above his left eye as it tore across his skin and clattered to the ground. Link was unable to suppress a sharp cry of pain as pain seemed to pervade his every sense. Though he wouldn't admit it, Veress had been right in her last statement: the hero certainly felt weaker than he ever had in his entire life, physically, mentally and emotionally. There was no part of him that was not writhing in agony and he had grown so accustomed to the sensation of pain that he had forgotten what it felt like to not be in it. He knew that this kind of pain he would never be able to heal from. Even if he were to somehow be freed from the Interlopers' grip now, the sorrow that filled the hero every time he thought of his beloved wife dying for his sake would weigh him down, drowning him in endless grief until corruption finally consumed him once and for all.

After forcing Link to endure the agony of having all of the knives pulled out of his heavily bleeding wounds, Veress slowly moved to stand behind him, drawing the final knife she had with her, one of her prized golden blades. The long, almost delicate-looking weapon carried a scarlet glow, indicating that it had been enhanced with a dark enchantment, intentionally cursed with some of the most vile, forbidden magic that the Interlopers' practiced. The Interloper leader smirked wickedly once more as she wordlessly plunged her knife into the hero's back all the way to its hilt, causing him to cry out in immense pain. The strange magic laced within the metal of the blade began its work on him immediately, sedating his movements to keep him from resisting, but greatly intensifying the pain of his many wounds. Veress's grin deepened as she slowly and torturously ran dug the knife down Link's back, taking sadistic delight in hearing his broken cries of agony. By the time she finally slipped the blade out of his skin, the unbearable pain he was experiencing had rendered him semi-conscious, which was exactly what the rebel leader wanted. With a simple snap of the fingers, she released him from the chains that bound him completely and watched as he collapsed helplessly to the ground in a pool of white blood, before she grasped him by the arm tightly and smiled victoriously at him. "Come along hero," she hissed darkly as she began to roughly drag him along out of the room after her. "There's someone who I know is just  _dying_ to see you…"

* * *

Zelda and Sheik raced down the maze-like corridors of the Interlopers' stronghold, keeping their guard up for any of the rebels and trying to stay oriented within the dark, confusing hallways. They dared not pause to rest for even a moment, since the hero whom they both harbored love for was their ultimate goal and they were determined to find him above all else. After they did that, they could only hope that everything else would follow.

As they ran, both of them soon noticed that the number of alternative paths for them to take was steadily decreasing, leaving them with only one route to go along to some unknown location. Sheik frowned as she ran alongside the girl, suddenly realizing exactly what was happening. "I think we're heading right into a trap," she called out to Zelda in between her short breaths. "Maybe we should turn back and-"

"No!" Zelda said, a certain desperation filling her tone. "We can't! I don't care if we are heading for a trap. I'm _not_  leaving until we find him!"

Sheik sighed as she remembered just how determined the girl was in repaying her debt to the hero by freeing him from the same bondage she had been in weeks earlier. But the Sheikah leader knew that, despite her former level-headedness and charge of the situation, Zelda was starting to let her emotions get to her and Sheik knew that there was a good chance that could lead them both into grave danger. Even though she wanted to save Link just as much as Zelda did, Sheik knew that letting their emotions flow forth at such a time as this would be the worst thing they could do. So, she resolved to remain calm, no matter what her and the girl were about to be faced with, and be strong for both of them, even if the goddess and her hero could not be.

After running for what seemed like ages, the girls finally were met with a dead end, their only option being the large stone doors that stood in front of them. They exchanged a brief glance before nodding in agreement and pushing them open, only to find something that neither of them had been expecting.

The door opened to reveal the large, main meeting hall of the Interlopers, the place where Zelda had first discovered the Fused Shadow upon her initial captivity in the stronghold. The wide room was empty and lofty as Sheik and Zelda entered in through the doors in the back, looking towards the raised platform directly in front of them with confusion. Fi, who had already made it to this room quite some time ago and stood before the Fused Shadow itself, beating upon it mercilessly with both her blades, stopped when she caught sight of the two of them and frowned, equally as bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" she called out across the distance of the room and the girl and the Sheikah leader started to hurry towards her. "I thought you were searching for Master Link."

"We were, but we ended up here somehow," Sheik said, crossing her arms as her and Zelda joined Fi on the platform. "I knew it. Veress had us heading into a trap this whole time."

"But why would she lead us right to the Fused Shadow and leave it unguarded if it's so important to her and her followers?" Zelda asked, nervousness starting to overtake her as she did her best to ignore the pounding headache her close proximity to the dark relic caused her. Certainly, the Interloper leader's strange plans clearly had something to do with it, but what?

"That much, I do not know," Fi said in her calculating manner. "But I do have something to report, your grace. I have carefully analyzed the nature of the Fused Shadow and I have come to the conclusion that its solid structure is composed of a strange form of dark energy, unlike any that I have previously encountered. However, I have reached the conclusion that it will not wield under most forms of physical pressure or mass. The only thing that can sever this dark power is pure light."

Zelda gasped as she remembered something that Hylia had said to her. "The light to banish darkness…" she whispered in awe as she glanced back to the shimmering bow on her back. "The Bow of Light!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Certainly that will be able to break it, right?"

"I estimate that there is a 70% chance that it could," the sword spirit reported.

"It's worth a try," Sheik said with a shrug. "If it doesn't work, then we lose nothing and if it does work, then that will only make things easier."

"Alright," the girl said as she prepared her bow, praying and hoping that it would be powerful enough to shatter the dark power of the Interlopers once and for all. "Here goes…" She raised the sacred weapon and formed a light arrow with care, putting as much pure energy into as she could. With a deep breath, she drew the arrow and aimed it right at the Fused Shadow, but before she could let it fly, all three of them were startled by the sudden sound of the nearby back door to the hall suddenly sliding open.

"Well, well, well," Veress's cold voice said as she stood obscured by the shadows of the doorframe, several feet away from the three women. "Look who we have here… I have to say, I should commend all three of you for making it this far. And now that you're here, let me guess: you want to destroy our Fused Shadow, hm? Are you really sure that you want to let that arrow go though, Zelda? I'm sure if you think about it for a moment, you'll realize just why that's such a bad idea…"

A burst of hot fury began to burn through Zelda as she kept her arrow trained on the dark relic, though she dared not let it go after hearing this. "If you've hurt him, then I swear that I'll let this arrow fly right now," she said rigidly between clenched teeth. "And then, all your dark power will be gone forever."

"Well then, I suppose it's already too late for that," the Interloper leader said with a dark grin. "So go ahead and let it loose. But before you do… I think there's something you should see first…" Veress's grin deepened as she turned and slipped back into the hallway for a brief moment and when she returned, she carried the listless hero in tow behind her, dragging him along by the collar as he struggled to simply remain conscious. Before Zelda, Sheik or Fi could even tell who she had in her grasp, she roughly shoved his limp form forward into the light of the room, allowing him to land on the ground in plain sight of all three of them.

"Link!" Zelda screamed in heartbreak the moment she saw his bloodied, broken body. His eyes were shut in an expression of pain and he didn't so much as even stir at the sound of his name, mostly because he had hardly heard it. Sheik gasped in shock when she saw him, her hand already on the hilt of her knife as she stared at him with wide eyes, trying hard to fight back tears. Fi gripped the handles of her twin swords tightly as she looked upon her master, badly injured and barely alive, and she cast a quick glare at the rebel leader responsible for causing him so much pain.

For a long moment, Zelda stood completely still as she tentatively lowered her bow and let her arrow vanish away, keeping her eyes locked on Link and thinking of nothing else but how bad off he looked. He had too many wounds to count, all of them bleeding pearl white instead of red, which only made her worry more. His skin was so deathly pale that he looked like he was barely alive and she could tell by the slight rise and fall of his chest that he was barely breathing. Over the course of the two days that he had been in the Interlopers' custody, it was clear to see that the corruption had taken its toll on him physically, as he bore so much semblance to the Fierce Deity now that he hardly even resembled his former self. But as the girl looked upon her beloved hero, tears already starting to pour from her eyes heavily, she wanted nothing more than to rush to his side, hold him in her arms, whisper words of healing to him, and kiss him lovingly. And, as her senses returned to her, she realized that there was nothing stopping her.

With a deep breath, Zelda started to race towards Link, but she stopped dead in her tracks when Veress quickly stepped in between her and the battered hero, grasping him firmly by both wrists and pulling him up. Link let out a quiet moan of misery, one that made Zelda's heart move with pity for him, but the Interloper leader ignored it as she placed the side of her deadly knife against his neck and held it there as she turned her attention back to the girl, whose eyes had grown wide at the sight of this. But nonetheless, she replaced her shock and sorrow with anger and hatred for the wicked woman who had hurt her husband so much without even a second thought, and with a burning glare, Zelda raised her bow and formed another arrow, aiming right for Veress and having every intention of letting it fly.

"Before you think about doing something stupid, your grace, I think you should know something first," the Interloper leader said with a harsh scowl. "I'm well aware that I can't actually kill your hero, as much as I want to. But that doesn't mean that I can't make him endure such suffering that no man has ever lived through before. And don't you even think for a moment that I'm bluffing. After all, you can see for yourself what I've done already… So if you want to keep your beloved little hero from going through any more pain, I suggest you do as I say and drop that bow. Unless you're like me and enjoy seeing him bleed…"

The girl glared relentlessly at the rebel leader, knowing that once again she was using Link as leverage against her, just as she had during their first encounter in the field. And this time, the stakes were every bit as high as they had been back then. If she relinquished her weapon, Zelda knew that not only would she lose her means of destroying the Fused Shadow, she would also be giving up her defense against any attacks Veress intended to throw at her. But if she didn't, then she would indirectly be causing her hero even more agony than what had already gone through. And more than anything else, she wanted to simply see the suffering that he had willingly gone through for her sake finally end.

But as Zelda prepared to lower her bow, a sudden, reckless desire rushed through her, one that filled her with passionate, righteous fury. She was tired of seeing the wicked Interloper leader get everything she wanted. She had succeeded in tearing the girl and the hero apart twice now, destroyed their former home, and had won the ultimate victory in this war so far by reducing Link to such a poor state. And the more she thought about it, the more Zelda knew that she couldn't let Veress win this time.

The girl's harsh gaze tightened as did the grip on her bow as she cast a subtle glance to Sheik, who, along with Fi, had moved to stand at her sides to defend her if necessary. The Sheikah leader met her glance and nodded, understanding almost instantly what her intention was. A brief moment later, without any warning or sign, Sheik leapt forward at Veress, her knife poised high and in a movement so quick that the Interloper leader could have never reacted to it, she tore her blade across her arm, forcing her to relinquish her grip on the hero. Zelda took advantage of the brief moment she had and let her arrow fly right at Veress, watching with satisfaction as its glowing tip managed to scrape against her cheek and leave a thorough burn. The Interloper leader growled in pain and fury as she tried to grasp onto Link once more, but it was already too late. Fi and Zelda were already rushing towards him as Sheik skillfully swung her knife at Veress once more, narrowly missing her neck. Seeing that the ransom that she had in the hero was now gone, the rebel leader drew both her knives as she turned to face her former best friend, a look of sheer hatred showing on her face for her ruined plan.

"I'll make you pay for this, Sheik!" Veress hissed as her blades clashed against the loyal Sheikah leader's.

"What's the matter, Veress?" Sheik asked triumphantly, already having the upper hand in this skirmish. "Upset that things aren't going your way for once? Well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to betray us!"

"Please!" the Interloper leader scoffed as she dodged one of the Sheikah leader's thrusts. "Don't think for a minute that I regret what I did. Unlike you, Sheik, I have no shame."

"I don't have any either," Sheik said as she attempted get another slash in. "Because I know that I'm fighting for the right side! A side that isn't consumed in hatred, jealousy and greed! A side that doesn't give up on its morals even when things seem impossible! And do you know why, Veress? Because of loyalty. Because of honor. Because of justice. Because… because of love!"

"A lot of good your pathetic 'love' is going to do you when you're all dead!" Veress screeched wildly as she backed off after a failed strike.

As the battle of both words and blades between the two Sheikah women was raging on however, the girl and the sword spirit made it to the fallen hero. Fi knelt close by as Zelda gently placed his head in her lap and stroked aside some of his whitened hair, gingerly using the ruined sailcloth that he was grasping onto tightly to try and staunch the blood flowing from the cut on his forehead. "Link?" the girl whispered softly to him as she tried to ease him back into consciousness. "Link, wake up… Please…"

With a quiet groan, the hero's eyes fluttered open, but he had a hard time focusing his vision due to the sense-diminishing magic the Interloper leader's blade had been enchanted with. When he finally realized that he was looking up into Zelda's face, he didn't know how to react, though he was much too weak to really do anything at all. His only guess as to how he could be seeing the girl he knew to be dead was that the corruption had finally let him slip off into death's grip for some reason, and he had joined her wife in whatever came after it. And so, he simply gave her a small, contented smile, despite the fact that every part of his body was still burning with pain. "Zelda…" he sighed quietly as he let his eyes shut again, resigning himself to the peaceful rest he craved so much.

The tears fell from Zelda's eyes harder than ever when she heard him say her name. With a small, yet sad smile, she placed her hand against his cheek and kept it there as she leaned in close to him and gave him a kiss. "Shh… Everything's ok now…" she whispered comfortingly to him. "We're going to get you out of here and you'll be alright… I promise…"

Link let out a calm breath as he listened to her gentle words, his mind slightly numbed by the still-immense pain he was in. "But… I'm already… fine…" he muttered somewhat incoherently. The girl raised an eyebrow at him, having no idea about what he had been told by the Interloper leader. "As long… as I'm with you… I'll be… ok…"

"No," Zelda frowned and shook her head as she grasped onto his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, trying hard not to panic for his sake. Though she knew he was most likely not all there at the moment, she wasn't going to let him give up like this. "Link, you're badly hurt and we need to get you away from here. Sheik, Fi and I are going to take you back to the village and we'll fix you right up. And I promise that I won't let them hurt you again…"

The hero simply sighed in relaxation once more, not really listening to what she was saying as he slowly lifted his hand up to caress her face. "Zelda…" he said with a soft smile, simply overjoyed to be with her again, even if he was sure it was in death. "I love you…"

The girl gave him a look of pity as she put her hand over his and lowered it, knowing that now was not the time for this. But before she could say another word to him, she suddenly heard Sheik cry out in pain as she crashed into the nearby wall thanks to a blast of Veress's dark magic. The Sheikah leader wasn't badly hurt, but the blast had stunned her as she sat against the wall in disorientation for several minutes. With a sharp gasp, Zelda turned her head to see that the Interloper leader was panting in exertion, having spent much of her energy in her battle with Sheik, but she was now clearly provoked as she started slowly making her way towards the girl and the hero, the two current targets of her hatred. Though Zelda had her bow sitting right beside her, she wasn't about to leave Link alone at a moment like this and so she stayed in her place as she watched Fi counter the rebel leader before she could even make it close to the couple. The girl bit her lip as she watched the two of them duel, knowing that Fi wouldn't be able to hold out forever, as Veress was pouring as much dark magic into her fighting as she could. And so, she hesitantly laid the hero down on the ground, taking care not to agitate his many injuries and picked up her bow once more as she prepared to take care of the threat the Interloper leader posed to all of them. Upon realizing that she was leaving him, Link let out a soft, pleading groan as he raised his hand towards her, but Zelda simply shook her head sadly and grasped onto it for only a moment. "I'll be right back," she said with a small smile. "I promise."

Just as Veress used a strong wave of magic to push Fi back, Zelda raised her bow and crafted an arrow, aiming it right for the Interloper leader as she stood a few feet away. The Interloper leader grinned darkly, casting a brief glance at the dazed hero before addressing the girl. "You know, Hylia, your hero was quite fun to play with," she cooed twistedly. "If only you could have seen him writhe in agony and beg for mercy… How pathetic. Of course, he did come here on his own accord. He went through so much pain and suffering just to save you… But his sacrifice will become completely and utterly worthless the moment I finally kill you…"

Zelda took in a deep breath as she scowled at the Interloper leader, determined not to let her cruel words get to her. At the same time, unbeknownst to Veress or Zelda, Link had managed to catch onto what the rebel leader had said as he began to break through the muddled spell she had placed his mind under. And as he heard her say that she planned on killing Zelda, two things occurred to him: the first was that, much to his excitement and relief, Veress had lied to him yet again. Zelda was alive and well, and so were Sheik and Fi. A warm rush of hope filled the hero as did a rush of determination. Because secondly, despite the fact that he was still in great physical agony, his desire to protect the girl was stronger than ever. He had let her fight alone long enough.

Veress continued to go on to Zelda as the two of them stood at a stalemate. The Interloper leader recounted in excruciating detail just what levels of pain she had forced the hero to go through, physically and mentally and as much as the girl didn't want to hear this, she found that she was unable to ignore her cruel words. Simply hearing about the torture that Link had to endure made her want to burst into tears, but she was resolved to not let her enemy see her cry. At the same time, neither of them noticed the hero as he slowly eased himself up into a sitting position, forcing himself to ignore the heavy anguish his body went through with even the slightest movement. Fi stared at him with worry as she recovered from Veress's blast of magic, but she did not say a word lest she reveal him to the Interloper leader. It took some doing, but after a moment or two, Link managed to weakly rise to his feet, though he struggled to maintain his balance amidst the wounds in his legs. By now, Sheik had caught sight of him as she regained her own senses and quietly moved to his side to help support him, placing an arm around his shoulder as she kept him steady.

"What are you doing?" she whispered admonishingly, taking a brief glance at the deep cut running down his back. "You need to stay down. You're in no condition to fight."

"I won't let Zelda get hurt for my sake," Link said firmly as he kept his gaze trained on the Interloper leader and the girl, preparing for the moment that he might have to leap in to help her.

"She can take care of herself," Sheik implored, desperate to not see him get hurt anymore. "Right now, you need to rest and let someone else take care of you for once."

"No," the hero said stubbornly, noticing that Veress was finishing up her tirade. "Not until I'm sure she's safe."

"Link, stop," the Sheikah leader scolded harshly, frustrated at his resistance. "You can't keep doing this. You're killing yourself trying to save her and it's no use. I know you can't die, but what you're putting yourself through for her is so much worse than death. I understand that all you want is to keep her safe, but you don't see that you're being selfish. You aren't thinking about how much grief she went through upon finding out you were gone. You aren't thinking about how much she was willing to go through to bring you back to safety. You aren't thinking about the rest of us, about how all three of us are trying to do everything we can to keep  _you_ safe, but you just keep throwing yourself back into danger. And I just don't get it."

Link took in a deep breath, finding some truth in her earnest plea. Perhaps he had not been thinking about how much it could have hurt Zelda upon his disappearance, but at the moment, he could only really think of one thing, especially when he saw Veress use a cheap shot to knock the Bow of Light out of the girl's grasp and knock her to the ground. And it was that thought that forced him to rip Sheik's knife out of her grip and race towards the girl without a moment's doubt, searing pain mounting his every step.

With a wicked laugh of triumph, Veress raised her knife high into the air, intending to plunge it into Zelda's chest, but as she brought it down, something neither of them could have ever expected happened. Despite the protests that Sheik and Fi were both sending him, Link leapt in between the girl and the Interloper leader, armed only with the Sheikah leader's knife and used it to block Veress's attack and protect Zelda once again. Using all of his wavering strength, the hero managed to push the rebel leader away from the girl and continued to defend her despite the fact that he could hardly even stand. Zelda stared up at him in shock, amazed that even though he was going through untold physical pain, his only concern was still keeping her safe.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Link shouted in raw fury to the Interloper leader, beyond enraged with her for all she had done to both of them and refusing to let her wickedness go on any longer.

Veress scowled at the hero for a moment, before turning it into a dark, mysterious smile. "Well, look who finally figured out the truth," she said, referring to the fact that the girl was still alive. "Took you enough pitiful crying to do it."

Link glared relentlessly at her, his grip on the knife tightening as he poised it to attack. "You lied to me again," he said rigidly. "You told me she was dead, but the truth was that you couldn't kill her. You can't kill any of us and that's why you're not going to win this time."

"You're such a fool, hero," the Interloper leader said as her smile faded. "All of you are fools. You all hold onto such senseless hope, the hope that you can protect this land and everyone in it but in the end nothing will be able to stop its destruction." As Veress continued, Zelda rose to stand up behind Link, raising her bow to fight right alongside him if need be. The two of them only exchanged a brief glance, despite the fact that they wanted to fall into each other's arms and end the separation that had been between them for so long. "The two of you never had a chance," the rebel leader scoffed at the two of them, holding her two blades aloft as she prepared to attack them both. "And do you know why? Because you're both weak. And that's why I'm going to put an end to both of you right here, right now. Once and for all."

Link and Zelda both stood firm and unyielding as Veress began to rush towards them, hoping to strike the injured hero down first so she could kill the girl with ease. But before she could even reach the two of them, Sheik and Fi both raced forward with their weapons raised and joined the couple in standing together against their common foe, all four of them determined to not let her have the victory this time.

Veress stopped in her tracks when she saw the four of them resolutely opposing her and she knew she was outnumbered. None of her followers would make it to her in time to aid her and so, with a burning glare to her adversaries, she lowered her blades and backed off, hating all of them for their unbridled courage and determination.

"Fools!" she hissed bitterly. "You think that you've won? You think that you have me beat? Never! You will all fall to my might and this land will be devoured by darkness forever!"

"No," Link declared firmly, showing no sign of hesitation or fear. "We will never let this land fall into your hands. Face it, Veress. It's over. You've lost."

"I never lose," the Interloper leader said as a small, malicious grin crossed her lips. "And I have no intentions of losing now. So I think we'll just call this one a draw. I'll let the four of you out of here with your lives for now, but the next time we meet, we'll end this once and for all."

Link, Zelda, Sheik and Fi all exchanged a glance with one another and tersely nodded in agreement with this, knowing that the key to defeating Veress would be to destroy her Fused Shadow first. The four of them began to back away, just as the Interloper leader did, but before they could exit the room and start to head back to the surface, Veress called out to them once more.

"Oh, wait just a moment, hero," she said to Link with an ominous grin. "I should be fair and warn you about the curse…"

The hero, who was starting to grow very weak from both his wounds and the exertion he had placed upon them, gave her a look of confusion as he struggled to remain standing. "What curse?" he asked warily as both Zelda and Sheik put their arms around his shoulders to help support him.

"Now if I were to just tell you all about it, were would the fun be in that?" Veress asked coyly. "No, I'm sure you'll find out about it all on your own in due time… It truly has been a pleasure 'working' with you, hero… I only wish you could have stayed with us longer…"

With a cold laugh, the Interloper leader disappeared in a burst of dark magic, taking the Fused Shadow away with her. As she vanished, the hero's legs finally gave out and he collapsed into the girl's arms, falling into semi-consciousness once more. "Link!" Zelda cried out worriedly, but he did not respond to her whatsoever as severe anguish of his injuries began to overtake him and pull him into the void of rest. The last thing he heard before he slipped away into cold unconsciousness was the comforting, harmonious sound of his wife's voice as she whispered three simple words that set him at ease more than anything else could have: "I love you…"


	27. Chapter 27: Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly choking Zelda's to death under Majora's control, Link attempts to flee from his wife out of shame and fear that he'll hurt her. However, Zelda isn't about to let Link go so easily, especially after she nearly lost him forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY love this chapter! It is angst central, and yet we also get some great Zelink shipping, which is always wonderful! In earnest, it has some spectacular development for Link and Zelda, as well as their relationship :D

Zelda took in a deep breath of fresh air as she stepped out of the Healing House back in Kakariko Village and into the dusk outside. Despite the fact that the sun had been shining bright most of the day, dark clouds were appearing on the horizon, most likely bringing a storm with them. The girl cast her worried gaze in that direction as a million thoughts flooded her mind at once. Just inside the Healing House was her hero, who had been unconscious for the past several hours as the Sheikah healers, under Sheik's direction, rushed to treat his many wounds. They were bewildered at the fact that he was still even alive after all of the abuse his body had gone through at the hands of the Interlopers, but the Sheikah leader only gave them a brief, vague explanation as to how he survived. As the physicians worked on cleaning and stitching Link's wounds up, Fi had solemnly reported to Zelda and Sheik that, during his captivity in the Interlopers' fortress, his corruption levels had risen to 70% and she estimated that he only had a little over a week or two left before he succumbed to it completely. Neither of them gave much of a reaction to this grim news, but they were both largely thinking the same thing when they heard it: the hero had so little time left and neither of them could bear to lose him. Zelda was admittedly too worn out from the events of the past two days to outpour her emotions in tears like she normally would have, so she simply decided to leave Link in the capable care of the Sheikah healers while she stepped outside to clear her head.

As she was musing over all of this, Zelda hardly noticed as Sheik stepped out of the Healing House and joined her in watching the setting sun. The two girls exchanged a brief glance before entering in a prolonged, somewhat awkward silence. Not surprisingly, Sheik was the first one to speak up.

"He'll be fine, you know," she said encouragingly as she looked towards the girl. "Our physicians are the best around. They know what they're doing. They say that once they fix him up, all he'll need is to get his rest so he can fully recover."

Zelda sighed, lowering her head and closing her eyes. "You and I both know that he'll never really be fine again," she said quietly, her tone calm, yet saddened. "You heard Fi: he only has a few days left to live and then he'll be gone forever… All we did was save him from more torture…"

Sheik tried to think of something to reassure the girl, but she ultimately found truth in her bitter words. Despite the fact that they had freed the hero from the Interlopers' grasp, there was still nothing they could do to free him from corruption. And so, she sighed as well as she leaned against the side of the Healing House and fiddled with the tip of her braid as the two girls resumed their silence once more.

As the two of them stood side by side however, Zelda was suddenly reminded of the conversation she had heard that morning and her curiosity was immediately aroused. "Is it true?" she asked Sheik, breaking through the silence without thinking about how she planned on addressing this touchy subject.

"Is what true?" the Sheikah leader asked, looking over at her in confusion.

"I heard you and Fi talking this morning," the girl said somewhat hesitantly. "Is it true that you… you love him too?"

Sheik's eyes grew wide upon hearing this as a sudden unnamable fear ran through her. The last thing she wanted was for the goddess to be angry with her because she admired her hero from afar. She had half a mind to deny it, but since she had basically confessed it to the sword spirit earlier, she sighed and lowered herself to the ground in a humble bow before the girl, inclining her head in respect before she began. Zelda started to protest to this, feeling uncomfortable about this show of reverence towards her, but Sheik interrupted her before she could.

"Your grace, I… I am truly sorry…" the Sheikah leader said with regret. "I have wronged you and for that, I have great shame. I will not lie to you. It is true that I… I harbor a hidden… affection for your hero, even though I know that he does not reciprocate it and even though I know the two of you are married. I realize that in my misguided affections, I have not only desecrated the sacred traditions of my tribe, but I have also proved disloyal to the goddess that I vowed to serve. You may punish me as you see fit, your grace. I deserve it."

Zelda wasn't sure how to react to this confession of guilt. She still wasn't really angry at Sheik over this; after all, she wasn't the jealous type and there was clearly nothing going on between the Sheikah leader and the hero that would give her any reason to be. She could tell that Sheik truly was ashamed for her feelings, but the girl knew it was not her place to punish her for them, even if she was the reincarnation of the goddess. "Sheik, stand up," she said with a frown. The Sheikah leader looked up at her and shook her head, refusing to show anything other than respect to the girl in exchange to the dishonor she had caused her. Zelda sighed, but continued nonetheless. "You don't have to be so ashamed about this. It's not that big of a deal."

"But it is, your grace," Sheik said as she lowered her head once more, resolving to tell the truth and nothing less than it. "Because… because I kissed him…"

"What?" Zelda asked, her eyes widening. "When?"

"Right before he surrendered to the Interlopers," the Sheikah leader admitted, feeling guiltier than ever. "I thought that I was never going to see him again and so… I… I just… kissed him, without even thinking… I am so sorry your grace. I never meant to be disloyal to you or your hero. I accept any judgment you may pass upon me."

The girl was silent for a long moment as she tried to think all of this through. The fact that the Sheikah leader kissed Link, even though she knew the two of them were married, caused a brief spring of jealousy and anger to run through Zelda. Of course, the hero probably had not consented to it beforehand, but all the same, the situation was immensely awkward. "Sheik… I don't really know what to say…" she said, biting her lip. "I'm not going to punish you for this though. That's not my job. I… I guess…" The girl sighed, deciding that in the grand scheme of things, one small kiss didn't really matter, especially considering the fact that the Sheikah leader was such a faithful ally. "I forgive you. Don't worry about it and don't feel bad about it either. I understand why you feel this way. After all, I love him too."

Zelda gave Sheik a small smile as she reached out a hand to help her to her feet. The Sheikah leader looked at her in shock as she rose to stand up, surprised that she was taking this so well. If their roles were reversed, Sheik knew that she would react with fury rather than acceptance. But that was the difference between the girl and the Sheikah leader: where Sheik was brash and hotheaded, Zelda was calm and collected. And perhaps, between the two of them, the two girls who loved the hero more than anyone else might be able to find a way to give him a little more time.

* * *

The moment Link opened his eyes and realized that he was back in the Interlopers' torture chamber, his heart sank. He had seen and endured so many terrible things in this room, things that had driven him to the very brink of corruption. This was a place of nightmares for him, and he wanted nothing more than to be free from it once and for all.

The hero wasn't all too surprised that he wasn't hanging by the chains as he normally was, but he was standing towards the front half of the empty room instead. The vague, fuzzy memory of seeing Zelda again and defending her from Veress rushed through his mind for a moment, but he quickly passed it off as nothing more than a dream. Certainly, the girl was still dead and he was still trapped in this torturous captivity for the remainder of however long he had left.

However, this belief was quickly shattered when Link suddenly heard the sound of a soft, gentle, yet also pained voice calling out his name from behind. His eyes widened as he recognized this voice immediately and he slowly turned to see something that made him gasp in complete shock. Zelda herself hung from the exact same chains that used to bind him, her clothes tattered and bloodied and her normally vibrant dark blue eyes dull and hopeless as she cast an exhausted gaze towards her hero. Link's first instinct was to run to her and do anything he could to help her, but he found that he was unexplainably frozen in place and all of the words he wanted to say to just wouldn't come as he stared at her marred beauty in woe, unable to do anything else.

Since the hero was speechless, the girl was the first to speak up, her voice strained and miserable. "Well?" she asked him, the slightest hint of bitterness in her tired tone. "Get it over with. Kill me. It's all you've ever wanted anyway."

Instead of reacting with panic as he did the last time he was faced with a vision such as this, this time Link set his jaw and gave a firm, unrelenting gaze to the apparition of Zelda in front of him. Despite the fact that he had already lost her, he refused to show any more weakness to his enemies because of it. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he said calmly to the demon and the Interloper leader who were no doubt watching him rather than the girl herself. "I won't kill her. And besides… I… I can't… She's already… dead…" The hero sighed as he hung his head in shame, forcing himself to look away from the girl whom he would do anything to get back.

Zelda said nothing as she continued to give him a blank stare. Upon hearing Link's resistant declaration however, Majora was quick to begin its corrupting work on him once more. The conflicting sensations of hot and cold coursed through the hero once again as his chest wound began to pound in pain. He closed his eyes to try and force the oncoming agony away, but it was to no avail as he quickly began to lose control of himself once more.

" _You are such a fool, hero…"_ the demon hissed tauntingly.  _"Don't you see? Your beloved goddess isn't dead! The Interloper leader only told you that in order to break your spirit, but clearly, it didn't work…"_

The hero's eyes widened upon hearing this in the midst of his failing struggle against corruption. For once, he didn't doubt that Majora was actually telling him the truth. He didn't put it past Veress to lie to him about killing Zelda in order to destroy his resolve to fight and push him over the edge. But now that Link knew the full truth, he could hardly contain his anger at the two ruthless evil forces that viewed him as weak and nothing more. Even though the crippling pain he was experiencing prevented him from forming coherent words, he let out a powerful shout of raw fury as he tightly clenched his fists at his sides and tried to push the corruption away harder than ever.

" _Do you think that fighting this is going to ultimately stop it in the end?"_ the demon asked with a cruel laugh.  _"Your continued resistance means nothing, hero. Your will may be strong, but it won't be enough to save you. Nothing will! You were doomed to be my eternal servant from the moment your life began. Contrary to what your lying little goddess may have told you, you never had any other destiny than this! You might as well accept it and embrace it, for it is all you will ever be!"_

As he listened to Majora's heartless speech, Link's desire to fight back only grew, despite the fact that the only part of him that was free from corruption's grip was his mind. The demon growled in fury at his firm resistance, but it refused to relinquish its hold upon him as it pressed its influence on him even harder. The hero let out a tight cry of agony as the demon finally started forcing its wicked will upon his thoughts, until the only thing he could focus on at all were Majora's cold words.

" _Come to me, hero,"_ it beckoned to him as his resistance began to waver.  _"Fall to my power once and for all. End your suffering and rise to glory beyond your wildest dreams. You will live forever, wielding god-like strength and no mortal will be able to stand in your way! Your destiny awaits you… All you have to do is finally take it…"_

Link knew that he didn't want any of what the demon was offering him, but he found that he was unable to resist its temptation this time. His free will slowly faded away as Majora finally succeeded in taking control of his mind, pushing everything else, including his thoughts and memories, away.  _"Yes, hero…"_ it cooed triumphantly, knowing that the hero's consciousness was nearly gone.  _"Or perhaps I should call you my slave now… You are almost mine… Only one thing remains… I command you, my loyal servant, to finally slay the goddess whom you love so much… That is what will drive you over the edge once and for all…"_

Majora laughed wickedly as it started to guide Link towards Zelda, who still hung listlessly from her shackles. She said nothing as she saw him move towards her and draw the sword that had suddenly appeared on his back, but rather she continued to give him a dull, empty stare, one that was quite uncharacteristic of her. The hero was unable to stop himself before he stopped just a few feet away from her and raised his blade high into the air, poising it to strike. However, right before he could stab it into her chest and end her life, a brief, unexplainable rush of free will returned to him as he remembered how much he loved the girl that he was about to thoughtlessly murder. However, it came one fatal moment too late. For as he finally regained the sense to fight against the corruption once more, Majora forced him to plunge the sword down into the middle of her chest. The girl let out a painful scream as tears started to pour from her eyes, from which the life was quickly fading out of. And it was that shrill scream that broke Link out of corruption to see what he had done. When he saw the blade running through Zelda's body, he felt like it was being plunged through his own body instead. His chest tightened in grief and guilt as his eyes started to grow wet with tears. Unable to find any words to say to her, he panicked instead and quickly pulled the blade from her deep wound, causing it to bleed even more. The girl heaved in a broken sigh of pain as she began to drift off into death, but not before giving the hero one more blank gaze. That cold gaze haunted him as he gently took her face into his hands, looking into her dim, almost lifeless eyes with heartbreak and remorse, wishing that he could take her place in death instead, since he knew he was more deserving of it.

"L-Link…" the girl said in a soft, sad voice that was little more than a whisper. "I… I…" Her voice faded away as she closed her eyes and let her head droop. Her final breath came out slow and almost silently, but the hero caught onto its sound nonetheless as he let out a suppressed sob of misery.

"Zelda?!" Link cried out to her in a desperate attempt to rouse her, but it was to no avail. Her body was already starting to grow cold and limp and it was clear that she would never awaken again, but the hero persisted nonetheless, knowing that there was nothing else he could do. "Zelda! Please! I… I can't lose you again! I love you! I… I…" His words faded away as he looked into her lifeless face once more, still wet with tears and realized that there would be no saving her. His wife, the one person he loved more than anyone or anything in the world, was dead, and she had been killed by his own two hands. The hero lowered his head in shame and regret as he let go of the only thing he had always been willing to fight for, knowing he would never get her back now. "Zelda…" he muttered in absolute broken grief. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Zelda jolted awake when she heard Link shouting in his sleep. She had never known him to say or do much of anything while he slumbered, since he was usually such a sound, heavy sleeper, but now she watched with worry while he tossed back and forth restlessly and muttered in incoherent pain and grief. She had been sitting by his bedside ever since the Sheikah healers had declared that they were finished working on him. The girl had immediately rushed to his side to stay with him until the sleep-inducing medicines the physicians had administered to him so they could treat his wounds wore off. She wanted to be the first face he would see upon waking up, since she wanted nothing more than to embrace him and kiss him again after being apart for so long.

"Link?" Zelda whispered nervously as she watched him thrash and groan in his sleep, no doubt because of a nightmare he was having. She rose from her chair and leaned in close to him, taking one of his clenched hands and giving it a small squeeze as she looked into his pained face. "Link, wake up…"

* * *

At the same time, the hero continued to stand before the body of his dead wife, mourning the loss of her life with despondent, silent tears. The guilt he was feeling for what he had done was momentous and it threatened to tear him apart, for he knew that even though he had done it under the influence of corruption, he had still done something he vowed he would never do: he had killed the girl he loved with his own two hands. He had been too weak to fight it, and because of that, the love of his life was gone forever.

However, as Link grieved, he failed to notice the new figure that was standing several feet behind him until they let out a cold, wicked laugh. The hero slowly looked up and turned to see Veress standing there, giving him a mocking grin as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at him. "I can't thank you enough, hero…" she said maliciously, intentionally preying on the immense sorrow he was feeling only to make him feel worse. "By killing the goddess for us, you've aided our cause exponentially. With her out of the way, both the Triforce and the surface will be ours for the taking! And it's all thanks to you,  _hero…"_

The hero's grief quickly turned to rage upon hearing this as he clenched his fists and turned to face the Interloper leader fully. He glared at her relentlessly, knowing that he couldn't let all of Zelda's struggles to keep the surface safe be for nothing. Even if she was gone, he knew that he was the only one left who could protect it from the great danger the Dark Interlopers put it in. It was the least he owed her for all the pain he had put her through. "This land will never be yours," he said with rigid determination as he stood strong and firm, showing no more signs of weakness or sorrow. "I'll make sure of it."

Veress's dark grin vanished upon hearing this, replaced by a look of intense hatred for him. "Go ahead and try to stop us then," she said crossly. "But just remember this:  _You_ were the one who ultimately killed her, not us." Her voice lowered into a quiet whisper as her evil smile returned. "Her blood is on your hands…And it always will be. Now and forevermore…"

* * *

"Link, wake up," Zelda said a little more loudly, though she was afraid to touch him in the midst of his nightmare, least wake him in a state of panic. She could tell from the way he muttered her name in his sleep that whatever dream he was having must have been about her, which was why she wanted for him to wake up and see that she was alright.

The girl looked into her hero's sleeping face once more and bit her lip, not knowing what horrors he might have been facing within the realms of his dreams. He had stopped struggling for a moment, which gave her hope that maybe he was about to awaken. And so, with a tentative hand, she reached out and gently placed her palm against his face, hoping to ease him back into consciousness. However, the moment she touched him, he reached out and grasped her arm tightly, despite the fact that he was still out of it, still trapped in his nightmares and unaware of reality. Zelda let out a shriek of fright as she tried to free herself from his grip, but it was no use. Link rose out of bed with her in his grasp and thrust her roughly against the nearest wall several times until the edges of her vision started growing dark from the pain in her head. From there, he wrapped both of his hands around her neck, holding on tightly as he began to strangle her. The girl desperately gasped out for air as she tried to break free from his iron grip, only taking a moment to notice that while his eyes were open, they were white, empty and glazed over as they always were when he was trapped within a spell of corruption.

Little did Zelda know that back within his nightmare, Link thought he was choking Veress instead of the girl. He held onto the Interloper leader tightly, this time, fully provoked and prepared to end her life. He had no intentions of letting her live this time; she had taken too much from him that it was only fair that she had something taken from her in exchange. He had trapped Veress in his grasp so quickly that she had no time to react, however, unlike the last time he had did this, she actually put up some resistance this time by thrashing her legs and clawing at his hands, clamoring for air as she gave him a look of genuine fear. The hero put his morality aside for just this once as he held her up in the air and thrust her against the stone wall once more, hating her for all she had done to him and his wife.

Zelda felt herself growing weak and lightheaded from a lack of air, but she continued to struggle against her husband anyway as she worked up enough energy to cry out. "Help!" she screamed as loudly as she could, despite the fact that her voice was small and horse. "Help! Someone!"

Much to her fortune, Sheik had been walking down the nearby hall to check up on both Link and Zelda, despite the fact that it was rather late at night. However, when she heard the girl's scream, she didn't hesitate to rush to the room that both the girl and the hero were in, knowing that something was definitely wrong. Her scarlet eyes widened in shock when she saw the reason why Zelda had called out for help in the first place: Link had her firmly by the neck, and because of his tight hold, she was on the verge of unconsciousness. The Sheikah leader did her best not to panic as she raced towards the couple and tried to pry the hero's hands off of the girl, but it was to no avail; his grip was too strong.

"Zelda!" Sheik said to the girl as her lungs cried out for air that wouldn't come. "You have to call out to him. If you can break through to him, maybe he'll wake up!"

Zelda nodded between broken gasps as she worked up enough strength to plead to her hero, praying and hoping he would hear her. "Link!" she shouted as loudly as she could, though her voice was almost as quiet as a whisper. "Link! Please! Wake up! Please…"

Link loosened his grip around Veress's neck only slightly when he heard Zelda's strained voice come out of her mouth. He figured it was just another one of the Interloper leader's last-ditch tricks, but nonetheless it unlettered him. But even so, he didn't dare let go, for he knew for a fact that the girl hung dead behind him, and nothing could change that fact now.

"I-It's… it's not…" Zelda's words to Sheik drifted off as she closed her eyes and stopped struggling as much as she had before. The Sheikah leader finally began to panic as she realized that if something didn't happen soon, the girl could very well die at the hands of her own hero. And that was something that Sheik had no intention of allowing to happen.

"Link!" Sheik shouted firmly as she stood beside the hero and raised her hand up into the air. "Wake up!" With a rush of air, the Sheikah leader brought her hand down and it collided with his face roughly, causing him to close his eyes and stumble back. Somehow, the sheer force of the blow that Sheik had delivered to him managed to finally free Link from his nightmare and returned him to reality once more. As he opened his eyes, he found that, much to his horror, it was not Veress whom he had been strangling all along, but rather Zelda. He didn't hesitate to relinquish his hold on her immediately as he hurriedly backed away from her, staring at her with wide eyes of shock and guilt. Sheik knelt down beside Zelda as she helped her regain her lost air, before casting a sympathetic glance at Link, who would not look away from the girl as he caught his breath, trying to decide if this was actually real, or another deception on the part of the demon or the Interloper leader.

No one said a single word as Zelda recovered over the next several minutes. By the time she was able to breathe easily again, her throat was still sore and bruised in the places that Link had been holding onto her from, but for the most part, she was fine. As she finally looked up at the hero, who stood stiffly on the other side of the room, his back against the wall and his crimson eyes still wide in shock, she didn't say a word, but rather tried to convey simply by looking at him that she was not upset with him, nor did she just blame him for what he had just done. She figured that it was just another spell of corruption that had brought such violence and aggression on, and more than anything else she wanted to run into his arms and be near him once again, but even that seemed impossible now.

At the same time, Link finally met Zelda's eyes and he could tell from their attentive, expressive blue that there was no way he could be looking at a mere apparition of her this time. With relief he realized that she truly was alive, and that he hadn't slayed her like he had within his dream. However, he had gotten very close to doing just that in real life. In fact, if Sheik hadn't intervened when she did, he probably would have succeeded. He had let his rage towards the Interloper leader get to him and because of it, he had almost unintentionally killed the girl, without even being dragged into corruption this time. But all the same, at that moment Link remembered one of the main reasons why he had given up his freedom to the Interlopers in the first place: to keep Zelda safe from any harm that he could possibly bring upon her himself. He knew that the chance that he could hurt or kill her was just too high, especially now after everything that he had just been through. The two of them even being anywhere near each other was considerably dangerous and the hero refused to let himself be driven into hurting the girl again. And so, before she could even say a single word of protest to him, he looked away from her and hurried out of the room, hoping that she wouldn't want to follow after him, but knowing that she would.

Zelda gasped as she watched Link run away from her once more and this time, she refused to just sit back and let him slip out of her grasp. Despite the fact that she was still feeling rather lightheaded, she scrambled to her feet and rushed after him, calling out his name in a futile attempt to stop him in his tracks. Sheik remained sitting alone within the now empty room, sighing and lowering her head as she offered up a prayer for the hero she loved, the goddess she vowed to serve, and their love that seemed to be destined to end in tragedy.

* * *

Link burst out of the Healing House and into the empty night air of Kakariko Village, stopping for a brief moment as he tried to figure out where to go. He wanted to find a place where no one, especially not Zelda, would be able to ever find him, a place where he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again because of the corruption that was completely out of his control. And so, he planned on simply running off into some unknown part of the surface that neither him nor the girl had ever been to before and spend the rest of his days in complete solitude until he finally fell into corruption. From there, he could only hope that he had run so far away from anyone he could possibly hurt that the demon would never be able to guide him back.

The hero started running again as he heard the girl call out for him from behind, only to realize that, despite the care the Sheikah healers had taken in treating his wounds, his body still ached significantly. Even though all of his many cuts and bruises had been cleaned and bandaged, the pain from them, while dull, still remained, specifically the cuts that Veress had inflicted to his abdomen, legs, chest and the long gash she had torn across his back. He still felt weak from being beaten, stabbed and starved for so long and a hot pain shot through him with almost every step he took. Though he tried to run as fast as he could so she would not catch up with him and try to stop him, he could tell that he was going much slower than he normally could.

At the same time, Zelda ran faster than she ever had before, determined to not lose Link again this time. She didn't care about any excuses he planned on giving her; she wasn't going to let him effortlessly struggle on his own any longer. She followed after him as he headed down the dark, winding alleyways of the village, noticing that he wasn't going that fast, most likely because his wounds were still hindering him. Because of this, she was able to quickly catch up with him, and even though he tried to sprint away from her, she reached forward and grasped onto his wrist, holding on tightly with both hands until she stopped him in his tracks, despite the fact that he tried to pull his arm away from her.

"Link, stop," the girl said firmly as she clung onto him relentlessly. The two of them had somehow ended up within the same empty square in which the hero had proposed to her weeks ago, only instead of warmth and joy as it had been back then, not if felt cold and dark, seeming to reflect the distant turn the couple's relationship had taken since then.

"Let go," Link said as he finally ripped his arm out of her grip. He was tempted to run away from her once more, but the resonating ache that was pounding throughout his body kept him in place, for he knew he wouldn't be able to flee from her forever.

Zelda let out a deep breath as she frowned at him, knowing that the two of them had so much to talk about in the aftermath of everything that had happened over the past few days. "We need to talk," she said with sincerity, looking him right in the eyes. "Now. You can't keep running away like this."

"Who said I was running away?" the hero asked somewhat guiltily, knowing that was exactly what he had been doing.

"Oh, so what do you call just walking right into the hands of our greatest enemies then?" Zelda asked with a hint of accusation in her tone. "Because I think that was you just running away from what the problem really is here."

"And what exactly is the problem, Zelda?" Link asked as he started to grow frustrated with her. "Because I don't think you really understood why I did that."

"I think the problem is that we're all in this together, but you refuse to admit it," she said as she crossed her arms. "You always want to put the weight of the world solely on your own shoulders, even when you're surrounded by people who are willing to help you, people who don't want to see you get hurt. But I guess you're right, I don't understand why you decided to walk headfirst into danger like that. Why don't you explain it to me, Link? Just to prove to you how much sense it doesn't make."

The hero clenched his fists at his sides, refusing to let her make light all he had gone through for her sake this time. "They were going to kill you!" he protested angrily. "They were going to destroy the surface! It was the only thing I could do to stop them! And if I remember correctly, you did the exact same thing weeks ago to save my life, even if I never asked you to!"

"Well maybe I never asked you to kill yourself to save my life either!" the girl said bitterly. "You act like I'm too weak to take care of myself, like I need you to constantly put yourself in harm's way to protect me, but I don't! In fact, that's the last thing I need! I just want to keep you from getting hurt anymore, but how can I do that if you don't even care about your own safety at all?!"

"I don't need you to protect me," Link said a little too crossly. "Both of us know it's useless anyway. I have so little time left that I'm not even worth trying to save."

Zelda was silent for a moment when she heard this. There had been no self-pity or remorse in his statement; rather, he had said it with harshness and anger instead, as if it had just been another part of their argument, but the girl knew that in a way, it had been him accepting the fate that she couldn't stand to see him fall into. "You are worth it," she said softly as she stepped closer to him. "Because I still love you. No matter what." She reached out to take his hand, but he was quick to retract it, knowing that the last time he touched her, he had nearly killed her.

"Don't touch me," he said defensively, backing away from her slightly. He was about to explain why until he saw the look of confusion on the girl's face and he realized that he couldn't tell her the reason why the two of them couldn't be close to each other. He harbored too much shame over it to let her know, lest he appear weak to her, the one person that he absolutely couldn't be weak around.

"Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked as she tried to take his hand again, but this time, he placed his hands on his arms so she couldn't grasp them.

"Zelda, just… just stop it, ok?" Link asked in exasperation, turning his back to her as he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, hating that the corruption had made it dangerous for him to even share physical contact with his own wife.

"No," the girl said as she shook her head, noticing that he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Link, we're married now. We can't keep secrets from each other anymore, especially not now. If you tell me, then maybe I could help you. Please, stop shutting me out. I'm here for you, no matter what."

The hero sighed, purposefully avoiding her questioning gaze. "Zelda… I can't…" he said anxiously, trying to sound calm and collected, but failing.

"You can't what?" she asked softly, picking up on the subtle hint of rare fear in his voice. She bit her lip as she finally realized what he was hiding from her, but she hesitated asking him. "Link…?" she asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are… are you afraid?"

The hero pulled his shoulder away from her roughly and closed his eyes, knowing that she was already catching on but refusing to tell her. The girl frowned when she received no response from him, but she persisted nonetheless, determined to know the truth this time. "What is it?" she asked softly, a hint of pleading in her tone. "You know you can tell me anything. I just want to help you. So, please just let me know. What are you afraid of?"

Link sighed as he glanced back at Zelda, knowing that she would start to view him differently if she knew how he really felt. "Zelda…" he started in exasperation, but she cut him off before he could defuse her.

"Is it Veress and the Interlopers? Is it because of what they did to you when you were down there?" she asked worriedly.

"No," he said succinctly. "It's not them."

"Is it the corruption? Because I've told you before that no matter what happens, I'll still-"

"No," the hero cut her off in exasperation, quickly growing frustrated with her once again. "Zelda, please. Just stop already."

"I can't, Link," the girl said firmly as she became irate herself. "I need to know why my own husband won't let me touch him; why you won't let me hug you and let me tell you that everything is going to be alright. I need to know why you're being so distant and why you're acting so nervous. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of hurting you, ok?!" Link said harshly, though he hadn't meant for the truth to slip out like that, but she had provoked him with aggravation. But all the same, he briefly thought back to his most recent nightmare and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was the complete truth. "I've almost killed you several times now. I can't even imagine what would happen if I actually did…"

Zelda was silent for a long moment as she took this revelation in. To think that her hero's greatest fear was centered around a desperate desire to keep her protected from the unintentional harm that he posed to her because of the corruption plaguing him that he was powerless to stop made her realize exactly why he was resisting her so much. He knew that there was a chance, no matter how small, that any little amount of contact between the two of them could prove to be fatally dangerous if it were to happen at the wrong moment. "I… I think I understand…" she said sympathetically, resisting the urge to reach out and take his hands, knowing that he would just pull them away from her. "But… this is something that you don't have to go through alone. I'm here for you and I always will be. Running away isn't going to solve this problem."

"It's the only solution I can see for it," the hero said resolutely as he turned away from her once more, trying his hardest to hide his shame. "Every second we spend together, I'm putting your life in danger and I won't allow myself to be the cause of your death. That's why I can't stay here anymore. Your life isn't mine to risk."

"But where will you go?" the girl asked with a frown, desperate not to see him leave her alone again.

"I don't know," he said as he looked up into the late night skies. "But I'll find a place. Somewhere where I can't hurt anyone ever again."

"You're not some kind of monster, Link," Zelda said with sincerity, completely contradicting what the hero had heard her heartlessly accuse him of in his nightmares before. "And don't think for a second that you are."

Link let out a small, grim laugh as he shook his head, not really believing her. "Then what am I, Zelda?" he asked hollowly, showing no signs of self-pity in his tone, but rather shame. "Because I certainly feel like a monster."

"Well you're not," the girl said firmly, her tone serious and resolved. "You're my hero. But you're so much more than that. You're my husband, my first and only love, and my best friend. You mean everything to me and you're someone who I  _know_ is worth fighting for, right up to the very end. And nothing, absolutely nothing, could ever change that."

"I know," the hero said as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, struggling to really believe what she had just told him was true. "But I still can't stay. I have too many things that I could lose because of this. That's really why I surrendered to the Interlopers in the first place: so I wouldn't be able to hurt you myself."

A long moment of silence lasted between the two of them as Zelda pondered something. She knew that there was probably little she could say to convince Link to stay now, but even if he went, there was something she needed to know first. "Link, do you love me?" she asked quietly, looking into his crimson eyes and seeing his great inner conflict there.

"Zelda, you know what you are to me," he said, feeling guilty for something he knew he could not change now. "But ever since any of this began, the only thing I can think about is how desperate I am to keep you alive and safe. And if the only way I can do that is to put as much distance between the two of us as I can and spend the rest of my life alone, then so be it. I'm sorry."

The girl finally let a few of her suppressed tears finally fall as she realized that he was leaving her again, and she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop him. Her heart shattered as she realized that she would never see him again after he left; he was leaving her on his own accord and this time, there would be no getting him back. "I'll miss you…" she whispered, wanting nothing more than to run into his arms and embrace him, though she knew he wouldn't allow it.

"I'll miss you too," the hero sighed sadly, hating that fate was tearing them apart like this. "If it was up to me, then I'd stay here with you for as long as I could, but I can't. But I need you to know that I do love you. That's something that will never change."

Zelda closed her eyes as she nodded, bitterly accepting this. She looked to her husband and hero one last time as she realized that this was the last time she would ever have the privilege of seeing him. "So, I guess this is goodbye then?" she asked morosely, unable to think of anything else to say at this moment.

"Yeah," Link said as he turned away from her once more, wishing more than anything else that he didn't have to part ways with his wife for the purpose of keeping her safe, but knowing that he had no other choice. "This is goodbye…"

* * *

Sheik stood in the shadows and watched with solemn silence as Link and Zelda walked side by side in silence to the exit of the village. She had eavesdropped on their entire conversation, and while she pitied both the hero and the girl greatly, she understood that there was no stopping what was about to happen. And so, with a heavy heart, she had crept away to the stables and got Epona prepared, so Link would have a method of travel when he left the village once and for all. She said nothing as she slipped the horse's reigns into his hands when he passed by, but instead she gave him a saddened look of parting, one that he returned with a wordless nod of gratitude in exchange for all she had done to help them both.

The couple stopped right as they made it to the exit of the village, which opened up to the vastness of the field. They both remained silent as they stood feet apart from each other, staring into each other's eyes for perhaps the last time and taking in this final moment they had together. In truth, they both wanted to enjoy one last kiss, but the hero had made it clear that even any small amount of contact between the two of them was too much of a risk. And so, they simply exchanged one final nod, a nod that couldn't possibly say all of the words that they both wanted and needed to say to each other at that moment. The girl watched in sadness as her husband mounted the horse and prepared to leave her once and for all, bereft of everything but the clothes on his back. They met eyes one last time, but they still said nothing. And it was on that resolute note that Link and Zelda parted ways once and for all, the hero riding off into the unknown as the girl stayed behind and watched him until he disappeared into the distance, never to return.

* * *

It was long past midnight and the stars and moon were covered with storm clouds just ready to burst as Link rode Epona through the field, not even bothering to keep track of how far he traveled or what direction he was going. He had been riding for at least an hour now, and at first it was easy going, but the longer he kept the horse galloping for, the more of a strain it put on his own wounds, none of which were properly healed yet. With each mile that Epona carried him, the ache that had been almost non-existent when the hero had still been in the village spread throughout his body and intensified with every passing moment. He still felt excessively weak from the great physical abuse he had recently endured and because of the hindrance that his injuries were causing him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go for much longer. And so, feeling weighed down by both guilt and exhaustion, Link slowed Epona down to a steady walk and let out a sigh of despair as he let go of the horse's reigns and let himself listlessly slide off her back and fall onto the grassy ground, resigning to remain there until corruption finally overtook him. In truth, he had wanted to go further away from Kakariko, but he was too tired and too hurt to go on any further. And so, as Epona wandered nearby to graze, Link stayed lying on the ground and stared up into the dark skies above, not even moving as it began to storm.

The hero sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the warm sheets of torrential rain fall upon him, wishing that it could wash away all of the guilt and remorse he was feeling. The corruption had made him fall so far and had changed him so much in ways that he hated and feared what he was quickly becoming. The demon had been right when it had said that he never had a chance at being anything but a soulless slave to a great evil for all eternity. Link detested that it was going to be his ultimate fate, but he knew that there was nothing else for him because of the corruption. This one thing had adversely affected his life so much in the short weeks since it started and in the end it was going to destroy him. He had been foolish to ever think that he had a chance at stopping its spread; he was too weak, in both will and spirit, despite what he had been told about having an unbreakable spirit. It was only through some sort of miracle that he had been able to withstand it so long, and even then he had only fought against it for Zelda's sake. At the very least, Link had been able to keep her safe from dying at his own hands and now that he was certain she would remain safe, he didn't care about being corrupted anymore at all.

However, as the hero looked up into the starless skies once more, he let his mind wander to what his future could have been like if he had never had to face corruption at all. Perhaps the Interlopers still would have attacked, but Link was certain that he wouldn't have been too weak to protect Zelda from them if there had never been any corruption. The couple could have defeated Veress and the rebels together, most likely with Sheik's help, and the three of them could have ushered in an age of peace and prosperity to the surface. Skyloft would not be lying in ruins and the Triforce never would have been at risk to lose. And most of all, the hero and the girl would have been able to marry in peace. They would have been able to create a true family together. They would have been able to have children and build a home for them on the surface. And, neither of them would have ever had to fear that they would ever lose each other.

Link found some comfort in this imaginary future that could never be as he envisioned it, wishing that it could happen, but knowing that it wouldn't. But as he thought of it, he started to realize something important: perhaps he truly was being selfish, as Sheik had accused him of earlier. In his own fear of hurting Zelda, he had left her alone and heartbroken, in the midst of a war that he didn't want her fighting all by herself. And yet, even though she knew the risks of him staying, the girl had been desperate not to see him leave her. She had been willing to stand by his side, no matter what happened, because she loved him. The hero suddenly felt even more ashamed when he realized that perhaps she was being even more courageous than he was in this situation. She had resolved to support him, and all he had done was flee from her to escape his own guilt. The heartfelt words she had said to him before he left rang out inside his mind clearer than ever:  _"You mean everything to me and you're someone who I know is worth fighting for, right up to the very end."_

Despite the fact that he was soaking wet from the pouring rain, Link sat up and turned towards the direction of the village miles away in the distance behind him and he realized that he had been wrong all along. His choice to run and hide had not been the solution to his corruption, for there was no solution to it. All he had succeeded in doing was tearing a rift between him and his wife, his best friend and the love of his life. The hero knew that he was fighting in a war that he would never be able to win, but at the very least he could still help the girl win hers. She had dedicated herself to standing by him and now he was going to do the very same for her. Determination and hope filled him as he rose to stand, knowing what he had to do. He had left her to fight all alone twice now, but he was never going to do it again. He was going to stay with her, even though the darkest of nights and the most raging of storms. He was going to be her hero, just as he always had been and would always strive to be. And no matter what happened, he was going to fight for the one person that he knew would always be worth fighting for.

* * *

Even though it was very late, Zelda stood right outside of the shelter of the porch to the house as she let the pouring rain fall upon her, drenching her in its thick warmth. The rain hid the tears that were falling from her eyes well as she stood and looked out into the empty hills, wondering if her hero was now hiding among them and knowing that he would never come back to her. She craved his presence and his touch, but she knew that those were two things that she would never get the privilege of having again for the rest of her life. She wouldn't get to be with him in his last moments; instead he would be completely alone as he slipped off into corruption once and for all, which made his terrible fate all the more cruel.

The girl let out a deep breath as she tried to come to terms with the fact that Link was gone, but she simply couldn't. They had already been apart for so long and now they had entered into a separation that would never end. She lamented the fact that fate was being so unkind to both of them and their love, which seemed like it was destined to be torn apart no matter how hard they tried to salvage it.

In the midst of her tears, she was startled by the sudden sound of the back door to the house bursting open. She spun around and gasped in shock, her dark blue eyes wide with newfound hope when she saw who had returned.

"Link…" she said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the falling rain. She studied him, noticing that he was just as wet as she was and that he seemed very winded and out of breath, which he was from traveling such a long distance over such a short amount of time. He had rushed back to the village without stopping, ignoring the pain his wounds caused him completely as he kept his thoughts and one thing and one thing alone: returning to his wife. However, both Link and Zelda were silent for a moment as their gazes locked, their hearts both filling with love once more. "You came back…" the girl said as a small, tearful smile crossed her face.

The hero shook his head as he stood within the doorway, letting his last few regrets and reservations go completely. "I came home," he said as he returned her warm smile. And, without any more hesitation, he ran out into the rain and rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She let out a joyous laugh as he picked her up and spun her around, not even needing words to affirm his love for her. He didn't care if being near her was dangerous anymore; as long as he could savor what little time he had left to love her, he would be content.

"Oh, Link…" Zelda said, her voice light and lofty as he held her close. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Zelda," Link said as he pulled her in even closer, realizing just how much he missed her warm embrace. "And I always will." Both of them smiled as they let the rain fall upon them freely, washing away all of the grief and heartbreak they had been feeling and replacing it with a new beginning, one that was full of love and hope. And, as they embraced this new beginning together, their lips met and the kissed in comforting triumph, knowing that even if they wouldn't have each other forever, they had each other for this one beautiful moment and that was enough.


	28. Chapter 28: Allies of the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminus arrives in the realm of her sister in order to aid in the Interloper War, bringing the guardian dragons along with her as those loyal to the goddess begin to plan a strike against their enemies. At the same time, Zelda discovers two heavy secrets, both of which may change the course of the entire conflict, as well as her relationship with Link, forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really an interval chapter to bridge into the surface war we'll see next time around, but its still good for advancing the plot, especially in Zelda's case. Can't say a whole lot else now because of spoilers, but hopefully, you'll catch onto what Terminus is trying to tell her... ;)

The brilliant mid-morning sunshine glistened upon the dew resting on the grass of the wide fields, a peaceful summer's breeze blowing through them. Despite the potential destruction that the land faced at the hands of the Dark Interlopers, it was, at least for this moment in time, still safe and beautiful. It was now clear to both sides of the ongoing conflict that whoever controlled the Triforce controlled the surface. If it remained in the care of the goddess and her hero, then the surface would remain full of light and life. But if the golden relic were to fall into the hands of the Interloper leader and her followers, the land would certainly fall into chaos and darkness for all time.

Across the vast landscape strode a lone figure, her back turned on the forests she had emerged from and her sights set upon the hidden village to the northeast. Her long, ground length white dress followed the soft wind gracefully, as did her long raven locks as she traveled across the field at a steady pace, her destination clear. And while the expression on her face was calm and placid, her raging thoughts were anything but.

The goddess of Termina had never been one to let her emotions get the better of her; that had always been a fault of her twin sister, even before she was reincarnated as a mortal. But even Terminus, upon revisiting the land of Hylia, a place that she hadn't been too since her sister was still immortal as she was, couldn't help but let her reminiscent feelings overtake her. This was once the place where she would walk side by side with her dear sister, where they would exchange tales of their respective domains, and where they would spend warm quality time together. There was no denying that in the ancient times of peace, Hylia and Terminus had been quite close, as close as any sisters could be. But as the threat of evil fell upon both of their worlds, the twin goddesses found that a rift had been torn in their tight-knit bond, one that came about because of the heavy responsibility that they both bore to their lands. And when Hylia discovered that there was no easy way to defeat Demise and Terminus found that there was no simple way to destroy Majora, the rift that stood between the two of them grew even wider.

Terminus sighed as she continued walking, closing her eyes as the distant memory of the last meeting she had with Hylia before she gave up her immortality entered her mind. Though it had happened centuries ago, the day was still as clear as ever to the goddess of Termina, just as it always would be.

* * *

_To say that Terminus was overjoyed to see Hylia when she spotted her twin entering her land was an understatement. Her shoulders had been burdened lately from the recent appearance of the wicked demon Majora and the goddess of Termina knew that her once-noble people were already starting to be swayed by its corrupting ways. Her heart ached for them, and she knew that if she were to ever win their respect and dedication back, she would have to do something about the unraveling situation soon. However, as she saw her beloved sister quickly coming to meet her upon the empty fields of Termina, Terminus smiled, for she knew that Hylia understood her woes well for she had been having plenty of her own recently._

" _Hylia!" Terminus greeted her sister warmly as she ran towards her, her sacred gown flowing out behind her. "It has been many days since we have met last! What brings you to my land now, my dear sister?"_

_The golden-haired goddess's expression was somewhat morose as she joined her sister in a fond embrace. "It has been too long, Terminus," Hylia said softly. "I have much to tell you…"_

" _Oh, yes!" Terminus nodded insistently, hardly even noticing her sister's melancholy. "How does your land fare in the battle that is raging within it? Has it finally come to an end?"_

" _It has…" Hylia glanced down as the ground at her feet. "The Triforce is safe with my people and it will remain so for a time… The demon king has been sealed away along with his wicked followers…"_

" _Ah, that is reliving news to hear!" Terminus smiled, but it faded when she saw that her sister took little joy in this victory. "But, my sister, I see that you are still troubled? What is wrong?"_

_Hylia sighed as she struggled to hold back her pressing tears. "In the midst of the war… I… I chose a hero for myself," she began, hoping that her heart wouldn't tear apart at the seams simply from bringing this up. "I entrusted him with the fate of my land and he did not fail me, but… he met his end at the hands of the demon king and he passed from this life…"_

" _Oh, Hylia…" Terminus said with sympathy as she placed a consoling arm on her sister's shoulder. "I am so sorry…"_

" _He was an honorable hero…" Hylia said with a small, distant smile on her face as she found herself caught up in memories of her fallen champion. "Courageous and loyal. Willing to stand against all manner of evil for the sake of his people. And it was that noble ambition and heroic drive that I… I found I had become enamored with…"_

" _You were… in love with a mortal, Hylia?" Terminus asked with a frown, wondering how such a thing could even be possible. It was true that the goddess of Termina had a strong love for all of her people, but she could never imagine having a romantic desire for one of them._

_Hylia nodded as a tear finally slipped down her cheek. "Our love was unprecedented…" she said quietly and mournfully. "It was against the will of those above us, and perhaps that is why it could not survive… But, I have decided that I will not let his sacrifice for me and my land be in vain. Never before have I known something as precious and pure as the love between me and my lost hero… And I know that I never will find something like it again. His strong heroic spirit must not be lost to the ages, and neither should the tender love that we shared. Which is why…" The goddess drew in a deep breath, dreading what she knew she had to tell her dear sister next. "Which is why I have blessed his spirit to survive and be reborn in a new era and… and I shall be reborn alongside him, as a mortal."_

" _What?!" Terminus exclaimed in shock, knowing that if this happened she would be effectually losing her sister. "Hylia, what are you thinking? How will your land survive if you will not be around to ensure its prosperity?"_

" _My land will still prosper," Hylia said calmly. "The seal that I have placed on Demise will not last for all time. It will break one day and when it does, I must ensure that he can be defeated once and for all. Only the might of the Triforce can do this, and as you know, unlike mortals, our kind cannot yield its sacred power. My hero had the spirit of someone worthy to use the power of the Triforce for the good of my land, an unbreakable, pure spirit that cannot be swayed by evil as other mortals can. I have never seen such bold strength and gentle kindness as the kind that fills the spirit of the hero. It must live on throughout all ages, no matter what."_

" _But that does not explain why you must be reborn as a mortal alongside him!" Terminus said, growing distraught with her sister for this sudden, reckless decision._

_Hylia gave her a small, rueful smile. "I will be reborn with him to atone for the wrong I have done him in his past life," she said. "He had suffered much, much more than I had to for a war that was solely my charge. If I am born alongside him, then I will be able to experience the same pain that he, and all other mortals, feel, both inside and out. I will truly be able to fight alongside him for the sake of my land. And not only that; this is the only way I can see to make our love survive, the only chance that it has to blossom in a new era."_

" _And what about you?" Terminus asked with bitterness in her tone. "What will happen to you when your soul becomes mortal?"_

_Hylia frowned as she finally realized that her sister was becoming upset over this. "I will not lie to you, Terminus," she said with a sigh. "When I transfer my soul to a mortal, I will lose all of my memories of this life… When the time of destiny for my hero and I is at hand once more, I will regain some of them, but not all. I do not know if I will find my memories of our time together or not, but know that they are memories that I desperately do not want to lose. They are amongst my most treasured."_

_The golden-haired goddess placed her hand on the goddess of Termina's shoulder in consolation, but she was quick to turn away from her in anger, hating that in the midst of all of the grief she was already going through for her land, she was about to lose her only sister as well. "Terminus, I am sorry…" Hylia said with sincerity, hiding her tears to be strong for her sister. "If there was any other way I could do this, then I would, but for the sake of my land, I feel as though I must. This is not goodbye forever, I promise. We shall meet again someday."_

_Terminus sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling warm tears stream down her cheeks. "Then go," she said resolutely, knowing that nothing she could say would change her headstrong sister's mind. "I wish you luck in your mission, my sister… May we meet again one day…"_

_Hylia wanted Terminus to say more in parting to her, knowing that it could be some time before they would see each other again, but she simply sighed in sadness as she turned to return to her own land. "Goodbye, Terminus…" she said softly. "May you one day understand why I am doing this… But until we meet again, I wish you luck as well. I love you, my dear sister… Do not forget that…"_

_Terminus could hear as the sound of Hylia's already soft footsteps faded into the distance and she let out a sobbing sigh. "Goodbye, Hylia," she whispered in burning grief. "You love-blinded fool…"_

* * *

A single tear slipped down Terminus's cheek as she tried to push this sad memory away. She hated how cold she had been to Hylia on that day, simply out of her own anger and desperation not to lose her companionship. There were few things that she regretted more than how she had acted as her only sister gave her a sincere, heartfelt farewell. That bittersweet parting had haunted Terminus for countless years, and it still did even now that the two of them had finally reunited after so long. Thankfully, Zelda seemed to have not gained Hylia's recollection of that last goodbye, but Terminus knew she would never forget it and that she would never stop being guilty because of it.

Maybe it was because the remorse of what had happened between the sisters on that day that persuaded Terminus into coming to aid her sister in the struggles she now faced. Or maybe it was the empathy and understanding of the pain of losing a hero that Zelda was most likely going through because of her own doing, but the goddess of Termina knew that assisting her sister in this new war was more than necessary. Now that her own land was safe for the moment, Terminus knew that it was only fair that she helped bring peace to Hylia's land. And perhaps it would finally help to ease the guilt and regret that had been stirring her heart for the past several centuries.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zelda asked Link as she worriedly watched him pace around their bedroom, completely avoiding her eye contact as he kept his gaze locked on the ground at his feet.

"No," the hero said succinctly, his thoughts still racing from the intense nightmare he had just woken up to moments ago. "I'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes." He sighed tiredly as he realized that probably no amount of time would be able to make things fine again. Ever since he had been freed from his captivity under the Interlopers several days ago, his rest had been anything but peaceful. Every time he slept, he would be visited with some new horror, whether it came in the form of the painful cruelty of corruption, torture, or even losing his wife in a variety of gruesome ways. And because of them, Link was feeling quite weighed down with exhaustion, which certainly wasn't helping him as he slowly recovered from his wounds.

The girl frowned at the hero's continued stubbornness, knowing that it was just a front he was putting on for her sake. "This has happened three nights in a row now, Link," Zelda said as she rose up from the bed to step over to him. "So obviously you're not fine. I've let you by with not telling me everything long enough. Remember what we agreed on: no more secrets. Tell me the truth about everything that happened and don't hold back. No matter how bad it is, we can get through this together."

"I don't think this is the sort of thing I can just get through, Zel," Link said with a sigh as he stopped pacing and ran a hand through his snow-white hair. "You don't know what happened down there."

"I know that they hurt you, obviously in more ways than one," the girl said with sympathy for him. "And I know that I probably will never be able to truly comprehend just how hard it was for you, but if you let me know about it all, then maybe we could at least shoulder some of the burden together."

"I don't want to upset you," he said defensively, though really the root of his hesitation came from the fact that he didn't particularly care to revisit the pain and misery he had experienced within the dark stone walls of the Interlopers's stronghold. He already had to relive his agonizing tenure as their prisoner each night in his nightmares; the last thing he wanted to do was to share those moments of weakness with his wife.

"You won't upset me," she said as she took his hands in hers. "I won't think any less of you for anything that they did to you. In fact, I promise that I won't cry if you don't, ok?"

"I'm not going to cry," the hero said quietly, glancing away from her in embarrassment over the pity she was showing him, most likely because he had already exposed his fears and remorse to her anyway. "Are you sure you want to hear all of this?"

"Yes," Zelda said firmly, nodding her head as she gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. "Everything."

Link hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how he was going to put all of the pain and torture he had went through into words but before he could say any of them, the front door of their house burst open. The hero breathed a quiet sigh of relief at the opportune interruption as he wordlessly headed out of the bedroom to see who the intruder was, the girl following close behind him.

Sheik had completely disregarded knocking as she entered into Link and Zelda's abode, her mind still swimming in confusion and curiosity over the mysterious visitor who had just arrived in the village. They had not said much upon their sudden appearance at the town gates, only bothering to say that it was of the upmost importance that they meet with the couple immediately. Though the Sheikah leader was normally skeptical by nature, she found that upon meeting this stranger, she had no reason to not trust them. And after all, her sharp instincts had never failed her before.

"There's someone here to see you," Sheik said to Link and Zelda the moment the two of them entered into the front room. She crossed her arms and frowned as the two of them stopped for a moment, noticing the apparent rush in her tone. "They said it was very important."

"Who?" the hero asked, taking note that the Sheikah leader refused to give him eye contact once more. The two of them had hardly spoken to each other at all since his return, though for what reason, Link wasn't really sure. He guessed that it was most likely because of the manner of their parting before he had surrendered, and the fact that Sheik had let him go on an unexpected kiss rather than a mere goodbye.

"If I knew who it was, don't you think I would have told you?" she asked a bit too harshly, though she didn't glare at him as she normally would have. "She didn't give me her name, but she seemed harmless enough. Well-meaning even, which considering the company we've been forced to keep lately is saying something."

"She?" Zelda asked, exchanging a wondering glance with Link.

Sheik sighed in slight aggravation as she started to exit the house. "Just follow me," she said.

The couple was quick to comply as they both wondered who could have come to the village to see them. Certainly it wasn't any of the Skyloftians; their camp was situated so close to Kakariko that their appearance within the village wouldn't be so significant. In fact, since their migration to the surface, many of the sky folk could often be found wandering the streets of Kakariko right alongside the Sheikah themselves, a sign that they were clearly settling into this new frontier. And even more than that, Zelda had made it a point to go visit her father within the camp every evening, ever since she returned to the village from rescuing Link. Under the excuse that he was still recovering from his wounds, the hero had not accompanied her on these short tips, mostly due to the corruption and how it had changed him physically. He didn't want any of his lifelong friends and neighbors to view him any differently because of it and for that reason he had made the girl promise not to tell anyone about it. Zelda herself had not really told her father or anyone else for that matter too much about the events of the past month or two, since it was such a difficult circumstance. She did a rather convincing job of hiding all of the grief, anxiety and pain the entire situation had caused both her and Link from everyone, and she only told her father a little more than the rest, including the fact that her and the hero had eloped. Like any attentive father, the headmaster had been awed and shocked at this news, but his surprise was quickly replaced with warm tidings of approval for his daughter's union. Much to the girl's delight, Gaepora gave his blessing to the young couple, stating that he had always expected Link and Zelda to marry one day, though he had been disappointed that the ceremony had not been held within Skyloft. Zelda gave him the rather poor excuse that her and Link had just been so madly in love with each other that they found that they had been unable to wait any longer, though the real reason behind their rushed nuptials had been much more dire. But nonetheless, all of the former residents of Skyloft seemed to be much more oblivious as to the real severity of the situation the surface was currently in than the Sheikah, who were all well aware of their rebellious banished brethren. Sheik took no risks with her people, and so she made sure that Kakariko was well guarded day and night, to ensure that it would be kept safe from any form of Interloper attack. One society had already been destroyed in this war; it would be just too much of a loss to have another one burn to ashes.

Before Sheik, Link and Zelda even made it to the village entrance, the girl noticed the white-garbed figure standing a ways off in the distance near the gate. With a gasp of sudden delight, Zelda rushed forward, not even bothering to explain anything to the hero or the Sheikah leader. The visitor, upon noticing the girl racing towards her, placed her earlier regret aside as she started hurrying towards her as well. The two young women met in a warm, sisterly embrace, their joyous smiles undeniable as they reunited.

"Terminus!" Zelda exclaimed happily as she parted with the Goddess of Termina. "It's so good to see you!"

"It is good to see you as well, my dear sister," Terminus smiled kindly. "I have missed you much since our last meeting."

"So have I," the girl said as her smile faded slightly upon remembering the heartbreaking revelation she had been faced with the last time she had seen her sister. "So, what are you doing here, Terminus? I thought you were busy watching over your land."

"Well, Hylia-I… I mean, Zelda," the goddess of Termina quickly corrected herself, remembering that the mortal girl standing before her was still every bit her sister as she had been years before. "My land of Termina is now at peace thanks to you and your hero, though I feel guilty, for the peace that my domain now knows was bought at too high of a price. And so I have come to your land to repay my momentous debt and aid you in this new war being waged here in any way that I can. It is the least I can do after… well, you know…"

Zelda nodded gravely as she glanced towards Link, who was still heading towards the two sisters along with Sheik. Terminus followed her saddened gaze and let out a soft gasp upon seeing the hero. She was only able to look at him for a moment before forcing herself to glance away, her heart filled with grief upon seeing just how much he looked like the Fierce Deity now. She forced the bittersweet memories of her own hero out of her mind as she approached him, surprised that he had lasted out the corruption for so long.

"Hello, Link," the goddess of Termina said, her voice gentle yet at the same time tight and formal as she surprised her guilt over what she had indirectly caused. "How are you?"

"I've been better," the hero said truthfully as he mustered a small smile for her, noticing her anxiousness.

"I would imagine so…" Terminus said as her saddened gaze drifted to the ground. "Again, Link, I cannot apologize enough to you for all of this. No doubt you have suffered much more than even my own hero had and yet you still remain, still unbroken by Majora's corruption. Your spirit is certainly strong, for most would have submitted to the demon's control within the first few days. I wish I could tell you that you will not or that you have passed through the worst of it, but as you have likely guessed, it will only become more unbearable from here. I fear that you have so little time left, but you deserve so much more than this…"

"Its fine, Terminus," Link said resolutely, knowing that what was happening to him was in no way anyone's fault at all.

"But it's not fine," the goddess frowned as she shook her head, letting a small tear finally fall in pity for his plight. The fact that he was being so kind over what she had brought upon him only made her feel more guilty over the entire situation, and she would not let the blame for it go unclaimed. "Your fate has been twisted, your destiny distorted, and it is all my fault. You may claim that it is not, but all three of us know that it was I who blindly sent you into a battle that you could not win and I made the situation even worse by trying to keep it all hidden from you, Zelda. I have torn a great rift between the two of you, and it is that alone that is my greatest sin."

"You didn't tear any rift between us," Zelda said reassuringly as she wrapped her arms around her hero tightly, as he did for her in return. "We've decided that we're not going to let this, or anything else, tear us apart."

"That's right," Link affirmed with a nod. "We're going to stay together though all of this, right until the very end, no matter what happens."

Terminus was stunned into silence by the couple's mutual calm manner over the miserable situation they were in. Despite the fact that their circumstances seemed hopeless, they found hope nonetheless in simply being near each other and it gave them peace and solace in the face of this great adversity. She had never seen such devotion before and she was certainly awed by it, but she said nothing to Link or Zelda about it at the moment, for there were other matters at hand.

The subject of the tragic fate of the couple was unceremoniously dropped as Link and Zelda introduced Terminus to Sheik and filled her in on a few more details of what had happened since the last time the girl had met with her sister some weeks ago. As Zelda chattered excitedly with Terminus, the goddess of Termina couldn't help but feel her own spirits lift as she saw that, despite the fact that the love of her life was being torn from her in such a cruel way, she had not lost the vibrant light that Hylia herself always used to bear, even in the most miserable of moments. Certainly, this mortal girl was her beloved sister and nothing less.

"So how do you plan on helping us out, Terminus?" Zelda asked after telling her all that she had observed about the Dark Interlopers and their magic.

"Ah, I am glad you asked," Terminus said with a wide, genuine smile. "Of course, I will lend my own powers, as ancient and withered as they are, to your cause, but I know that we will require more assistance than what I alone can supply if we are to win this war. And so, I have enlisted the aid of some old friends of ours on the way here. They're waiting right outside the village and I know that they are certainly eager to see you after so many years, my sister."

The girl frowned in confusion, though she had a vague idea as to who the goddess of Termina was referring to. The four of them started heading towards the village exit, but Terminus held Zelda back for a moment as Link and Sheik went on ahead, hoping to speak with her sister in privacy. The girl gave her a confused look as she grasped her arm to keep her in place, but fortunately for Terminus, the hero and the Sheikah leader seemed to take no notice that they were lingering quite far behind.

"Terminus, what is it?" Zelda asked her sister, wondering about her strange, sudden insistence on speaking to her alone.

"Hylia…  _Zelda,"_ Terminus began earnestly, correcting herself once again. "I believe I finally understand now. It took me centuries to do it, but I now know that you had been right all those years ago."

"Right about what?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

The goddess of Termina sighed as she glanced away from her mortal twin, hoping to hide her shame but devoting herself to honesty nonetheless. "You most likely do not remember this, but I will never be able to forget it. The last time we saw each other before you became a mortal was so long ago now, and on that day, you told me of your plan and why you committed yourself to doing it. When I first heard of your ambitions and motives, I thought that they were outlandish and foolish. I couldn't understand why you would ever want to give up eternal immortality for one lifetime of a mortal man's love. That is… until I fell under the same spell that you did. The all-too brief time I had been able to spend with my own hero were some of the happiest, most beautiful days of my entire existence. Nothing can compare to the feelings of pure love and joy that I felt when I was with him, and I have never felt a greater grief than I did on the day I lost him. And if I thought it would bring him back, I would gladly do what you did and step down into the stead of a mere mortal for his sake, just so I could be with him once more. And yet, now that you and Link are facing the same plight that I and my hero did, and you are unable to make such a sacrifice for your hero again, I find myself bewildered once more. You both know what is going to become of your love, and yet you are at ease with the fate that he is going to succumb to. You have both accepted it, and in this acceptance you both stand ready to defend this land together one last time before you are driven apart. Your heart is certainly stronger than mine, my sister, for when I was in your position, I was driven to the very depths of misery themselves and many days I find myself still standing there, wondering where to go from here. Yet your love for him, your love for each other is so strong that it refuses to be torn apart by mere corruption or war. It is a love that will not be rent by separation or destruction, but will survive beyond this one mortal lifetime. Its passion, purity and beauty will echo throughout the ages, and though it will ultimately end in tragedy, it will live on into history, like no love ever known."

Zelda smiled as a stray tear slipped down her cheek, taken in by the beauty of Terminus's words. She didn't even have to question that what her sister was saying was absolutely correct. Her love for Link was so strong and so sure that even after his demise, she would treasure it in her heart for the rest of her life, even if she had to live that life without him. "Terminus," she said in a voice that was almost a whisper. "Do you think… Do you believe that we'll be together in another life? That even though we're being torn apart now, Link and I could be together in a different way, centuries from now?"

Terminus frowned with pity for her sister, already knowing the answer to this question. "Oh, my dear sister…" she said with empathy, taking Zelda's hands in consolation. "I wish with all my heart that I could tell you that you will, that the two of you would both be reborn someday and find love in each other once more, a love that would last and be free from such ruin, but… I cannot. As you most likely know by now, once the Spirit of the Hero within Link is finally broken, it cannot be restored. Unlike your sacred bloodline, his spirit will not be revived in a new era. Instead, he will exist as the demon's soulless, immortal servant for eternity, robbed of his free will, his memories and his very identity."

"So… we won't meet again?" the girl asked softly and sadly, withholding her pressing sobs to keep them from bursting forth.

"No," the goddess of Termina said, shaking her head with a sympathetic frown. "I am afraid not… I am so-"

"Don't say it," Zelda said firmly, holding up a hand as if to stop those words she hated to hear more than anything else. "I…  _We'll_ be ok… Somehow… Even if it's only for a little while longer…"

Not wanting to crush the few remaining shreds of hope that her sister clung onto, Terminus simply nodded solemnly but as Zelda started to catch up with Link, the goddess of Termina stopped her once more upon noticing something that she hadn't before. The girl frowned at her sister once more, wondering why her eyes were so tensely wide and her face paled, as if she had just discovered something shocking, which she certainly had.

"Zelda…" Terminus said in quiet awe, the slightest hint of grief in her voice. "You… You're…" She swallowed, unsure of how much the girl actually knew about this and so she decided to start with a question that was simple enough. "Does Link know?"

"Does he know what?" Zelda asked in complete confusion, having absolutely no idea what her sister was walking about.

The goddess of Termina was cryptically silent as her gaze slowly moved from the girl's face to her stomach, staring intently as Zelda followed her line of sight. At first she didn't get it at all, but the moment the realization dawned on her, it hit her harder than anything had before in her life.

"No…" the girl whispered, her eyes growing wide with an unspeakable fear. "No… I… I can't be… We only… It was only a few nights ago that we…" She stammered, unable to finish any of her statements in her stunned state of mind. On the outside, she was frozen with shock, but on the inside she was in a distressed panic as her mind raced for answers and comforts that would not come. "Are you sure?" she asked Terminus, taking a brief glance in Link's direction as he continued onto the gates, completely oblivious to the revelation that everything had just changed in an instant.

"I am certain," the goddess of Termina said gravely, knowing that this news had been the last thing that her sister could have ever been prepared for at a time like this. "I can sense it. It is small now, barely even formed, but it will grow. They all do."

"I… I can't believe this," Zelda said, feeling lightheaded and lost. In truth, she should have been elated at this news, she should have rushed to her husband to tell him and let him in on what should have been a very happy event. But considering the circumstances the couple now found themselves in, this occasion was anything but joyous. The very thought filled the girl with dread and fear as all of the repercussions of what had been set in motion a few mere days ago filled her mind. Her heart broke as she realized what would be lost before it all even came to fruition, namely, the life of the hero partly responsible for it. "I… I just don't know what to do… How will I do this without him…? He won't even get to see-" She cut herself off, knowing that it was too painful for her to even say it out loud as she finally managed to choke out a small sob.

"I am deeply sorry for this turn of events," Terminus said with sympathy as she drew her frightened sister into a comforting embrace. "This certainly changes the situation entirely, though for good or bad, it is hard to say. I know that it may seem difficult that you will have to face this alone, but at least you will no longer have to be alone once he is gone…"

"Terminus… I… I can't tell him…" Zelda whispered as she pushed away from the goddess of Termina and wiped her eyes dry. "If he found out, then he'd only put himself through more pain for my sake and I can't let him do that anymore. Please, promise me that you won't tell him."

"You have my word, my sister," Terminus said solemnly. Since there was really nothing more the two of them could say at this point, they walked on in silence, both of their hearts heavy for everything that was entirely out of their control.

The sisters caught up with the hero and the Sheikah leader just as they reached the outskirts of the village bordering on the field. Terminus took the lead as they headed out into the open landscape, only for the four of them to find that nobody was there. Before anyone could say anything to question this however, three large blurs of color sped across the skies above their heads: one blue, one red and one yellow. Zelda took in a gasp of surprised delight when she recognized the three majestic beings gliding through the air from a time long past and with a wide smile she stepped out further with Terminus to meet them as they landed from their flight.

"The dragons…" Sheik said in awe as she saw the three fabled guardians of the surface with her own eyes. The three dragons, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru were known in Sheikah legends as great beings, tasked with the protection of the land below the clouds by Hylia centuries ago. They were scarcely seen by anyone, and so to meet with them face-to-face was certainly an honor. And so like any loyal Sheikah would, Sheik immediately lowered herself on one knee and bowed her head in respect to the dragons, though they took no notice of her as Zelda and Terminus approached them to speak with them. The Sheikah leader remained in this reverent position until she heard Link laughing quietly beside her. "And what, may I ask is so funny?" she asked bitingly, glaring up at him as he gave her an amused grin.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, still smiling lightly as he looked down at her.

"I am paying homage to the guardian dragons," she said pointedly. "And you would too if you knew what's good for you."

The hero rolled his eyes at her as he crossed his arms. "They're just the dragons," he said, remembering back to his encounters with each of them during his first quest upon the surface. "None of them made me bow to them the first time I met them." He paused for a moment however, upon remembering the persnickety, often hot tempered manner of the Water Dragon. "Except maybe Faron," he added with levity in his tone, hoping to ease the prolonged tension that had been between him and the Sheikah leader for too long now.

However, it was to no avail as Sheik simply rose to her feet and frowned, glancing away from him as she motioned for him to join his wife in addressing the dragons. She said nothing to him as he gave her one last glance before going on ahead, but every part of her wanted to finally truly speak to him again, forgetting that the kiss had ever happened so the two of them could just move on and be friends again. Even if what she wanted for them to really be would never happen, no matter how much she dreamed of it. Once again she was reminded, as she saw him rejoin his wife and slip his hand into hers, that he was never hers to lose and it had always been that way and always would be.

The trio of dragons lowered their heads in respect as Zelda stepped up to them, instantly recognizing the young mortal girl as the ancient goddess that they had dutifully served for centuries. "Your grace," they all three said in unison to her, honor and respect for her clear in their deep voices. The girl smiled at them in return, filled with Hylia's fond memories of her loyal guardian dragons and their faithful service to her in the past.

"Faron, Eldin, Lanayru," she warmly addressed them each by name, as if there had not been the course of several centuries to separate them at all. "It's good to see all of you again."

"It is quite pleasant to see you once more too, your grace," Lanayru said, his strong voice rumbling like the thunder he controlled. "We have waited many centuries for your return. It's good to see that you are still as lovely as ever."

Zelda blushed and giggled at the compliment as Faron spoke next. "The moment Terminus called upon us and said that you needed aid, we did not hesitate to respond," she said haughtily, crossing her arms as she grinned confidently. "We've known of the dire straits that the land has been in for quite some time now. Those pompous 'Dark Interlopers' as they call themselves run rampant across our territories like they own the surface and everything on it, spreading their dark power throughout it and causing chaos… Such foolish, petty nonsense! Do not fear, your grace, for once the plan that we devised is put into action those rebel Sheikah will prove to be nothing more than a sour memory."

"In truth, it was not just Terminus that requested our aid for you, Hylia," Eldin said as he directed his gaze to the blue heavens above. "Right before she called upon us, we received a command from the three on high themselves to come and assist you by driving this evil away from these lands…"

Zelda frowned in slight confusion, not entirely sure of who he was talking about. Terminus took note of her wondering and gave her a succinct answer. "The golden goddesses," she said, as if it were obvious. "Din, Nayru and Farore. Do you not remember them, sister?"

The girl nodded, recognizing the names of the beings who created the world and all that was in it, though she didn't remember ever meeting them face-to-face, even if she was certain that Hylia must have at some point. But all the same, she didn't bother to question it any further as she turned to the dragons once again. "So, what's your plan?" she asked them, deciding that in the impasse that they were currently at with the Interlopers, any idea was a good one.

"The power that the Dark Interlopers wield in the Fused Shadow is a great one," Faron began, ire for the rebels showing in her tone. "However, as you have likely guessed, if that power were to be taken away from them, then they would become just as weak as any mortal out there. Their claim on the Triforce would be for nothing, for they would not have the ability to obtain it. So, it's clear that eliminating the Fused Shadow is our first goal."

"Once their power is stripped from them," Lanayru continued. "We shall divert the Interlopers to my domain. There, the three of us will create a gateway to a realm of darkness, a place befitting their kind that will serve as their eternal prison for the crimes that they have committed against this land and its inhabitants. They will never be able to return from this realm, for as we know well of you, Hylia, it is far from you to put anyone to death for even the most brazen of wickedness. Therefore this plan is both effective for stopping the evil influence of the Interlopers as well as merciful to them despite all that they have done."

"That's brilliant…" Zelda said with a small smile, knowing that she really didn't want to see anyone, not even any of the Interlopers, die in this war. "I think we should go through with it, as soon as possible. What do we do first?"

"As Faron said, the first step is to get rid of the Fused Shadow," Eldin said. "But we doubt that they will relinquish it so easily. And so we fear that something that you have been trying to prevent for centuries is about to break out: war."

"The only way to stop the Interlopers now is to face them on the field of battle," Lanayru said. "It will be violent and destructive, but if we do not act soon, the opportunity may not present itself again. By distracting the Interlopers in a great battle, a small force may be able to invade their fortress and steal their dark relic away from them, before they can use it to cause any more harm."

Seeing that this plan was a good one, the girl agreed to consent to it, as did the hero and the Sheikah leader. They all talked strategy for quite some time, deciding to enlist the aid of a large force consisting of the Sheikah warriors and the knights of Skyloft to help their cause. They planned to be the first to strike against the Interlopers in less than two days, so that they would gain the upper hand over them and hopefully push them towards the desert as they sought out the Fused Shadow once again. Once all of the devising was through, everyone started to head their separate ways to spread the word of the oncoming battle to both the Sheikah and the sky folk so they could prepare for it. However, Zelda lingered behind to speak with the dragons for a few more moments as Link, Sheik and Terminus headed off, mostly confirming final battle plans with them as she used to in the old days of the war with Demise. It was only after the dragons were sure that the hero was out of earshot however, that they turned the subject away from the war and onto another matter that was just as grave.

"Your grace," Faron said in a voice that was much more subdued that her normal, proud one. "You should know that we are quite aware of the darkness infecting your hero. And while there are few mortals I hold in high regard, I think it's safe to say that he is quite the exception."

"All three of us owe your hero much, Hylia," Lanayru said, stroking his cloudy beard. "If it were not for him, I would have died from a grave illness and I could not thank him enough for saving these old bones."

"Your hero worked hard to save this land," Eldin said with the same amount of respect for Link that the other two dragons were showing. "The demon king would have certainly conquered all if he had not arisen to the trials that you set in place for him. And it is for that reason that we all deeply wish we could help him in his own plight in return."

Zelda frowned and shook her head morosely. "There's nothing that can be done to help him now…" she said softly, reminding herself that this cruel fact that true. "He's going to be corrupted no matter what. There's nothing that can stop it…"

"Actually…" Faron said hesitantly. "There is one way…"

"What?!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, her blue eyes wide and hopeful. A large smile spread across her face as she knew that whatever solution the dragons were about to propose to her, she would willingly do anything to see it through. If it could save Link and ensure that he would remain with her for years to come, she would gladly do anything at all without a second thought. "What is it?!"

"Your grace…" Eldin said with a frown. "It is not what you think… This method… Well, there is a reason why we initially withheld it from you. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Of course!" Zelda said impatiently, knowing that whatever their reservations about it were, they had to pale in comparison to how terrible it would be if she lost her hero to an eternity of corruption.

The dragons exchanged a nervous glance as they began. "There is but one thing than can purge your hero of the corrupting force that infects him," Lanayru said gravely. "It is the sacred power of the heavenly light arrows that your wield. If you were to strike him in the heart with one of those, it would certainly free him from the demon of Termina's clutches once and for all."

Zelda took in a gasp as she realized that the solution to this problem had been in her hands the entire time. Hylia had spoken true when she had told her that her bow and arrows were the light to banish darkness itself, which meant that it was certainly capable of banishing the corrupting darkness that filled Link. It was so very simple, and yet, something still bothered her about it. "If I do that… then he'll be free…" she said cautiously, glancing down as she tried to think this all through. "But then what will happen to him afterwards?"

"We will not lie to you, Hylia," Faron said with a hint of sadness in her tone. "While the holy light of your arrows will purify him, the moment the immortality that the demon has placed upon him leaves him, he will certainly die, just as any other mortal would."

"No!" the girl exclaimed in newfound desperation. The small burst of hope that she had felt upon hearing the first part of this revelation was immediately crushed as she realized that there was no way she could possibly do such a thing to Link. Even if she were to lose him to corruption, she couldn't possibly take it upon herself to end his life just to chase it away from him. She loved him too much to even try.

"The choice of what you will do is ultimately up to you, your grace," Eldin said as all three dragons inclined their heads in respect to her once more as they prepared to leave and start putting their ends of the plan into motion. "But we wish both you and your hero the best of luck nonetheless. Farewell."

The trio of dragons rose up into the air and parted majestically, each one flying off to their respective domains and leaving Zelda alone to ponder on both of the startling revelations that had been imparted to her within a few hours of each other alone. She felt as though the weight of the world rested on her shoulders, and in a way it did. It was her charge alone to protect the surface, no matter how much the hero tried to claim that it was his burden instead. And even beyond that, she felt as though his fate had just been placed into her lap and she had no idea what to do with it. She could watch as Link slipped into corruption for eternity and spend the rest of her own life alone, bereft of his comforting love, or she could take matters into her own hands and free him from his intense suffering but watch him die a agonizing death all the same. No matter what she did, Zelda knew that one thing was painfully clear: it was fate's design that she was to lose her beloved hero either way and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could change what fate had in store.


	29. Chapter 29: War on the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As war breaks out between the Sheikah, the Skyloftians and the Interlopers, Link, Zelda and Sheik plan an assault against the Interlopers, hoping to cripple them by destroying the Fused Shadow once and for all. However, as Link succumbs to another bout of corruption, Fi is the only one who can stand up to him this time in a fight pitting master against servant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wonderful chapter for Fi, who up until this point has been kind of out of the lime light. Her fight against Link, as well as Link's own personal PTSD issues at the end make this chapter really stand out, and it is becoming very clear that things are about to come to a dangerous head...

Zelda frowned as she stood within the doorframe of the bedroom, silently watching Link as he prepared for the upcoming battle that was set to begin in just a few hours. The girl had spent the better part of the last two days trying to convince him that he didn't need to fight in the upcoming melee, since he was still recovering from his time in captivity and regaining his strength, but the hero wouldn't hear it. Link knew that defending the surface from the Interlopers would most likely be one of the last things he would ever do of his own free will before being corrupted and he was ready to do anything he could to quell the threat that the rebels posed to Zelda and the surface one last time. And every time the girl tried to plead with him to remain in the village where it would be safe while everyone else went off to war, that is what the hero would tell her, and it only made her feel more guilty about the entire situation.

As angry as she had been with him when he had lied to her about both his corruption and his captivity, she realized that she was now harboring two great secrets of her own. The first was one that she knew she could not tell him yet, as it would only complicate things even more. She hated the fact that it was something that she could not stop, but of course, she didn't really want to stop it at all. What she really wanted was for her husband to be able to survive and share it with her, rather than fade away before even seeing it at all. Her second secret was something that she was almost as afraid to tell him, mostly because she wasn't sure how he would react to it. If she were to tell him that she had a way to cure him of his corruption, but one that ultimately end his life, then she would, in a way, be giving over the decision to him, instead of having to quarrel with herself over it as she had been ever since the dragons told her about it. And in many ways, that would be fair; he would be able to choose for himself what his fate would be, whether it was death or corruption, though neither option was ideal. But no matter what he could possibly choose, Zelda knew that she wouldn't be able to fire that arrow into his heart herself. The very idea of ending Link's life, even if it was to save his spirit, was unthinkable to her.

However, as conflicted as the girl was, she couldn't help but draw in a silent breath when she saw the hero unfurl the crimson cape of Hylia's first hero and prepare to put it on, along with the golden shoulder mantel. Simply seeing the ancient garb filled her mind with the goddess's bittersweet memories of the fallen champion of yore and the reminder that she was going to lose her own hero in a way that was even crueler. But as Zelda thought of this, a sudden realization occurred to her; over the past few months, both her and Link had been keeping far too many secrets from each other, something that they had almost never done before their current ordeal began. Yet despite the many grave secrets she kept hidden from him now, there was at least one that she found she could finally tell him. She owed him that much at least.

"Link," Zelda said as she finally entered the room fully. The hero, who had unaware of her presence until now, turned to face her, giving her a small smile.

"Oh, hey, Zel," he said as he finished securing the golden armor plates on his shoulders. "I was just getting ready. Is something wrong?"

The girl was silent for a moment as she avoided his crimson gaze. "You know…" she said as she took his hands, deciding to start with something unrelated first. "I wouldn't think any less of you if you decided to stay back after all. In fact, I'd even be willing to stay here with you if you wanted me to. Then we'd both be out of harm's way, at least for a little while…"

Link sighed as his smile faded, knowing that they had been through this too many times now. "You know we can't do that, Zelda," he said resolutely, though there was a sincere understanding for her position in his tone. "You've said it before yourself: this land is our responsibility. It's our job to fight for it and keep it and the Triforce safe from them. And that's what I intend to do right up until the very moment I'm fully corrupted."

"Oh, Link…" Zelda covered her mouth with her hand as she suppressed the involuntary sob upon hearing this. Simply knowing of his incredible dedication to her and the land reminded her of just how heroic and noble he really was, no matter what manner of evil was being pressed upon his spirit. If there was one thing that any of the foes they were facing could not have anticipated, it was his will to fight for what he was sworn to protect. "I… I can't thank you enough for all you've done…" she said with remorse as she slipped her hands out of his. "But… I do feel as though I owe you the truth about something that I've been hiding from you for a while now… Something that I hope will finally explain so much that I wasn't able to explain to you before. And like we agreed: no more secrets, right?"

"What is it?" the hero asked in confusion, knowing that by the serious tone of voice she was using, it must have been important.

The girl sighed as the two of them sat down on the bed together. She took his hands once more as she figured out how she wanted to word this, the least of her deepest secrets. "Hundreds of years ago, before Demise even rose up and started attacking the surface, Hylia anticipated that he would strike," she began, letting the goddess's ancient memories overtake her words. "She feared that she wouldn't be able to defeat him on her own, and so, in preparation, she started scouting out among the knights of the land, searching for one who was strong in spirit, brave, selfless, skilled and heroic. And, in time, she found such a knight, and for quite some time, she watched this young man from afar and it was as she did so that… that she began to admire him for… more than just his strength…" Zelda paused for a moment and bit her lip, gaging Link's lack of a reaction to this as he continued to listen to her with intent. The fact that she was basically telling him that she had been in love with someone else in another life was certainly awkward, until she remembered that the one she had loved had actually been  _him_ in a past life. And so, taking in a deep breath, she continued solemnly. "Four years before Demise appeared, the knight was framed for an act of treason that he did not commit and he was imprisoned by his peers. It was all part of Hylia's plan that she had laid out for him; through his turmoil and hardships, he would be crafted into one who could stand against the demon king as the goddess's chosen hero… her first one…"

Finally the hero spoke, clearly awed by this revelation. "You mean… there was someone else… before me?" he asked, though the only emotion in his voice was surprise.

Zelda could only nod, since she couldn't think of anything to say to him at the moment. She suddenly regretted telling him about this, since she anticipated that he would be hurt or angered by it. After all, in a way, she was basically telling him that his only purpose in existing had been to serve as a replacement for a hero who had died ages ago. But the girl knew that he was so much more than that, to both her and the surface.

"And you've known about this for how long?" Link asked, his tone still calm and his expression almost unreadable, as if he didn't really have much of a reaction to this at all, despite the fact that he did and he was just keeping it under the surface for now.

"I didn't know until the night we got married," Zelda said diffidently. "When I first saw you wearing that." She took some of the fabric of the scarlet cape he was wearing and ran a finger down it, wondering who had repaired the once torn and marred material after the first hero's death. "This was his. When I saw you wearing it, all of Hylia's old memories about him came rushing back to me."

"So, what happened to him?" the hero asked after a moment of tentative silence.

The girl went on as before, though as she did, she continued to try and determine his thoughts on the matter. "When Demise started attacking the land with his followers, the hero was set free and his honor was restored. The people of the land depended on him to save them and so did Hylia. She appeared to him in person and gave him the Goddess Sword, tasking him with defending the people against the demon king and he accepted without hesitation. It wasn't much later that Hylia sent the human up to the sky, while her and her hero stayed behind to fight Demise themselves. And… during that time… the two of them became quite close… Even though she was a goddess and he was a mortal, they both quickly realized that they… that they loved each other, regardless of their standings. Which was why it hurt Hylia so much when… when he was killed in battle by Demise…"

"So, he died?" Link asked, this time with a hint of bitterness in his voice. "That just seems to be ultimate fate of all of Hylia's chosen heroes, doesn't it?"

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed in newfound frustration, angry with him for accusing the goddess of intentionally pushing the destinies of her heroes towards destruction. "Don't say that! You know that's not true!"

"So, you're saying that Hylia didn't force him into a battle that he wouldn't be able to win?" the hero asked rigidly, clearly no longer calm about the situation. It seemed unlikely to him that it was just by mere coincidence that both him and the goddess's first hero had been slated for death, despite what Zelda claimed. Rather, he was starting to think that maybe there was a chance that Majora had been right after all. Maybe the goddess had been using him all this time to achieve her ends, even if they were peaceful ones. But what frustrated Link the most was that not only was he being used, so was Zelda, who had been forced to take on an identity that she had never asked for or wanted to be. It was because of the thoughtless intervention of the goddess that neither of them would ever be allowed to live their lives peacefully in the first place.

"I never said that," the girl proclaimed firmly. "She wanted him to win with all her heart, but he fell in battle and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing except bless his unbreakable spirit to be reborn alongside her mortal form in a future age so they could protect this land together. So  _we_ could protect it together."

"See? That's exactly what I mean, Zelda," Link said pointedly as he stood and turned away from her. "She used both of us!"

"No, Link," Zelda said without thinking, unable to contain her pressing anger any longer. "She used  _you_!" The girl gasped the moment those words left her mouth, but it was too late to take them back now. She had told him before that the goddess had used him, but never in such a cold, bitter way. A prolonged, empty silence lingered between them for a moment, as they both stared at each other with wide eyes filled with hurt.

"So… it's true…" the hero said quietly, as he set his gaze to the ground in a glare.

"Link…" the girl sighed as she rose to stand up as well. "I didn't mean that…"

"Is that all I am to you, Zelda?" Link asked with slight sadness as he looked towards her again, remembering that in a way, she indirectly used him just as the goddess had. "Just your pawn and nothing more?"

"You were never  _my_ pawn!" the girl said firmly, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. "I'm not like Hylia was! I would never use you like she did. You were my best friend way before you were ever my hero and I value your life more than I do achieving my own goals." She sighed as she felt her anger turn to grief as she remembered what Terminus had told her days before. "When Hylia lost her first hero, she was able to get over it because she knew that they would meet again in another life. But… I know that I won't be able to get over losing you, Link… We won't meet again once you're corrupted…"

"What? Why not?" the hero asked as his glare towards her softened slightly.

Zelda hesitated, hating that she had to be the one who would have to tell him this, but knowing that she owed him this truth as well. "After her hero died, Hylia decreed that whenever this land is in danger, her sacred blood and his heroic spirit would be reborn to fend off whatever evils it faces. That's how it was supposed to be for the rest of eternity: that when we die, we'd be reborn in each new era, though without any memory of our past lives. Our destinies were bound throughout time like that. But… Terminus told me that once you're finally corrupted, your spirit will be forever broken, meaning that unlike me, you will never be reborn again…. Once you're gone, this land will never see another hero again…"

Link suddenly felt incredibly guilty upon seeing her close her eyes trying to fight back tears. Here she was, lamenting over the fact that they would never get a chance to be together again, and all he had done was accuse her of something that wasn't even her fault. What she had just told him didn't even bother him when compared to his attitude towards her. These were some of the last moments they would ever share together; the last thing the hero wanted was for them to be full of bitterness and anger. "Zelda… I'm sorry," he said with sincerity as he took her hands again. "I didn't really mean any of what I said. I guess I'm just a little stressed…"

"We all are…" Zelda said with understanding and forgiveness. The two of them said nothing for a while as they lay down on the bed, side-by-side, to take in a few more moments of peace and relaxation before the deciding battle began. The Sheikah and Skyloftian joint troops were to set out at dawn, and since all of them had been up all night preparing, it couldn't be too far off. Since the couple was as ready for it as they could ever be, now all they could do is wait.

"How did we get here, Zel?" Link asked wearily, referring to the overwhelming situation they both found themselves in.

"I still don't know…" Zelda said with a sigh. "Sometimes, I wish that none of this had ever happened. That this war had never started, that we had never come down here… and that we had never been forced into this destiny we share. Maybe… if we had never been pushed so close together by fate, then you wouldn't be losing yourself like you are now…"

"I would never wish for that," the hero said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss. "I'd rather be corrupted a thousand times than live one life not loving you."

"You really mean that?" she asked, giving him a small, warm smile.

"I really do," he said as he drew her into a long, tender kiss. It was cut short however by the tolling of bells coming from the center of Kakariko Village, signifying that it time for the troops to gather and march out. The couple parted hesitantly, knowing that once again, their all-too brief peace was being torn apart.

"I guess we should go," the hero said as both of them sat up.

"Yeah…" the girl said with a frown as she continued to hold onto her husband's hand. "Link… I want us to stay together out there, no matter what happens. The last time we were separated, I thought I had lost you forever. I can't bear to lose you again…"

"Ok… but, you know that you're ultimately going to lose me anyway, right?" Link reminded her gently, not trying to cause her more grief, but wanting to be nothing less than honest with her.

"I know…" Zelda said as she glanced down, hating that this was certainly true, but knowing that she still had him for now. "But not today."

* * *

Sheik grinned perceptively when she spotted the first signs of the Interlopers rallying their warriors on the western hills. For once, it seemed as though everything was finally going according to plan. During the last few days of preparation, the Sheikah leader had discovered several Interloper spies amidst her own ranks, and so, she had cleverly made sure to feed them several pieces of false information, to throw them off of their real plans. Of course, there was no need for the battle to be any form of a sneak attack. Rather, Sheik wanted them to know that they were coming, since the entire point of it was to apprehend as many of the rebels as possible, and push those who were not captured towards the desert, where the gateway that the dragons were creating awaited. She allowed the Interlopers to know only when those loyal to the goddess would strike and where, but everything else they knew about their strategy, from tactics to battle formations, was sheer misinformation. The chances of success for the combined Sheikah and Skyloftian forces seemed good, great even; after all, they outnumbered the Interlopers nearly two to one and most all of them were skilled in battle. Fate seemed to be on their side this time and it needed to be; after all, they didn't have that many options left.

However, despite her confidence in their success, there were still two things that Sheik worried about; or rather, two people. And as she sat upon her own steed and watched the hero and the girl ride up along beside her, both of them seated on Epona, she couldn't help but frown. Both of them were so insistent on throwing themselves into such a dangerous battle, but neither of them wanted to see the other get hurt any more than they already had. The Sheikah leader felt great pity for both of them and how much they had struggled thus far, but she knew that their grief was only bound to multiply. She wished that there was something she could do to help the couple even more that she already was, but she knew that there was only one thing she could do for them and it was give them as much support in this war as possible. Not only did she consider it her duty; she considered it an honor.

"Are you both ready for this?" Sheik asked Link and Zelda formally, her tone brisk and her expression showing that she was clearly ready to fight.

"Of course," the hero said with a nod. "Are you ready, Sheik?"

"I've been ready to end this for weeks," the Sheikah leader said icily as she looked out across the vast green fields, hoping that they would not be stained red with blood in the upcoming strike. "I'm sure you both remember our plan, right? We'll wait here where we have the best vantage point of the field for a while as the troops head out first and try to push the Interlopers towards the desert. Some of them will certainly try to retreat back into their stronghold and that's when we start out and follow them from a distance to find a way in so we can get to the Fused Shadow and get rid of this problem at the source. Got it?"

Link and Zelda both gave her a terse, affirming nod as the three of them watched the last of the troops line up in place. There was a tense moment of silence, in which the very landscape itself seemed to be utterly still with anticipation for this awaited fight. And then, without a single word of command, both sides simultaneously rushed forth, their weapons raised as they hurried across the wide plains, until each warrior or knight met with an opponent and duked it out with deadly skill. As the trio sitting atop the high hill could tell, each and every person out there fought for a purpose, whether that purpose was under the command of the Interloper leader in an attempt to usurp more power and strength, for the loyalty that all of the true Sheikahs had for the goddess, or for the vengeance and honor the young knights of Skyloft were claiming in memory of their destroyed home above the clouds. The three of them watched the battle in nervous silence for what seemed like ages, noticing that it stood in a stalemate for quite some time. The force of fighting figures covered the land, as did their cries of war and shouts of pain whenever they were injured. Of course, those fighting for the side of the goddess had all been instructed to not kill any of the Interlopers, but to simply subdue them and apprehend them at most. However, the Interlopers had no qualms about showing any such mercy or restraint. Yet all the same, it was still difficult for Link, Zelda and Sheik to tell who was winning amidst the wild melee.

However, the tide of the battle suddenly changed in a moment that none of them had been anticipating. A bright, golden light suddenly shot across the grey, cloudy skies, illuminating them in a pure, sacred glow. Zelda smiled with relief when she realized that this was the work of Terminus, who was with the dragons in the desert, helping them prepare the realm that would serve as the Interlopers prison. They had been working on it for the past several days now, but as the girl could tell from the heavenly light streaking the skies, this was the goddess of Termina's way of telling them that it was finally finished. However, that wasn't all the light was for. As it parted the overcast skies, it was clear that such holy light was having an adverse effect on the dark souls of the Interlopers, who were so used to dwelling in the depths of the shadows that they had abandoned the purity of true light. The golden glow was weakening them and their forbidden magic, which fortunately allowed the Sheikah and the Skyloftians to take the advantage. While the battle had been going on for at least an two hours now, it only took them seconds to take down at least a fourth of the Interlopers, whether it was by capturing them, or forcing them to retreat in the only direction they could: to the desert.

It was as those loyal to the goddess started to gain the upper hand that Sheik finally spotted what she had been scanning the field for the entirety of the battle: a group of about only four or five Interlopers, not heading to the desert like the rest of their fleeing brethren, but instead, slipping through the fighting crowds unseen and heading to the north instead of the west. "There!" she exclaimed to Link and Zelda, pointing the divergent group out. "That's our guide. Let's go."

Without a moment's hesitation, the three of them set out, commanding their horses to speed across the fields as fast as they could in pursuit of the group of Interlopers, knowing that they would lead them to their fortress and hopefully, to the Fused Shadow. However, despite the fact that they could see where the group was running off to, they were still quite a ways off from them, miles away in fact, and since the field was filled with battling warriors, quite a few of them foes rather than friends, their chase was anything but easy.

But all the same, as they galloped along, it seemed very likely that they would be able to keep up following the trail that the retreating Interlopers were setting for them. That is, until something that none of them could have anticipated, but something that they should have taken into account nonetheless, happened. Just as the trio was starting to gain on their adversaries, Link felt a familiar, but still unbearable burst of pain ripple through his entire body once more, coupled with the usual rushes of hot and cold. He let out an involuntary cry of agony as the corrupting wound in his chest tore itself open from its stitches once again and, unable to hold onto Epona's reigns any longer due to his incredible pain, fell off her back and landed on the ground roughly. Both Zelda and Sheik gasped in shock upon seeing the hero fall, and both of them were quick to bring the horses to a halt, for they both immediately understood well what was happening.

"Link!" Zelda cried in worry as she knelt down beside the hero as he writhed in agony once more. "Are you alright!?" The girl instantly scolded herself for even asking him such a stupid question, for she could simply tell by looking at him that he was not fine. His eyes were shut in a tight, pained expression as he groaned in quiet misery and wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to force the suffering that the demon was putting him through away.

Link opened his eyes and managed to find enough of his waning strength to give her a small reassuring smile. "Yeah…" he said weakly, the pain of this new spell of corruption constricting every part of him, making even breathing a laborious task for him. "I-I'll be… fine… B-but Zelda… You n-need to… go on… w-without me…"

"What?!" the girl exclaimed, her eyes wide with protest upon hearing this request. "No! I won't leave you here all by yourself!"

"Zelda…" the hero sighed in exasperation, realizing that this bout of corruption was coming at a exceptionally inopportune time, for certainly they were allowing the Interlopers to get away because of it. And so, since he knew that the headstrong girl wouldn't listen to his pleas to hurry after them before they missed their chance, he turned to Sheik, hoping that she would prove to be more sensible about the situation.

"P-please…" he quietly and earnestly begged to the Sheikah leader, desperate to keep Zelda, who was already becoming hysterical upon seeing him in so much pain, safe from any harm that he could possibly cause her. "You have to… g-get her out of here… now… before it's… t-too late…"

The Sheikah leader nodded, but frowned with pity for the hero as his words drifted off with a painful shudder. "He's right, your grace," she said to Zelda with due respect, gently grasping her by the arm as she began to pull her away from her ailing husband. "We can't stay by here; somebody has to go into the Interlopers' stronghold and destroy their power source and we're the only ones who can. If we don't go now, we'll lose their trail."

'But… Link…" Zelda bit her lip as she cast another fretful gaze upon her hero, tears of worry for him slipping down her cheeks. The last thing she wanted to do was leave him to suffer another spell of corruption all alone, especially in the midst of such a terrible battle, but she knew that both of them were right; they still had a job to do and for the sake of the surface and all those upon it, it was one that needed to be done, regardless of the cost. And so, with a relenting sigh, she nodded her agreement to this plan, but not before turning to Link once more and taking his hand tightly.

"This isn't goodbye," she said firmly, trying her hardest to remain strong for both of them. "You can fight this. I know you can. You've kept it up this long; please, just keep it up a little while longer, even if it is hard. For me."

"I… I promise…" Link said as he began to slip into semi-consciousness, feeling the corruption begin to take a steady hold over him once again. "I'll n-never… stop fighting… f-for you…"

The girl gave him a small, tearful smile as she leaned in and gave him warm, loving kiss, praying and hoping that it would not be their last. Sheik glanced away from the couple and sighed remorsefully before returning to the task at hand. "We'll all try to reunite at the entrance to the fortress, wherever it is," she said in an authoritative tone. "The sooner we end this, the better. Let's get going." The Sheikah leader paused for a moment as she watched the hero struggle to stand and lean against Epona for support, but he managed to reclaim his footing, despite the fact that he was not out of the demon's grip yet. "Wait," she said, slowly walking over to Link just as she began to notice that his facial markings were starting to glow again and the color was beginning to fade out of his eyes, both signs that his corruption was growing ever stronger. She was unable to think of too much to say to him, so she simply placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Link…" she began, wanting to let all of the anxiousness she had allowed to bundle up inside of her over the past few weeks go, but knowing that she couldn't yet. She still harbored too much regret over the whole thing. "Good luck."

"Thanks Sheik…" the hero said, still breathing heavily. Without another word, the trio parted ways. Sheik and Zelda both taking the Sheikah leader's horse and continuing on after the small group of Interlopers, in the hopes that their trail had not been lost already, while Link stayed behind and tried to fight off the corruption so he could rejoin them quickly. The girl glanced back towards her husband one last time, only to see him collapse against Epona listlessly. She caught onto the sound of his sharp cry of pain and when she heard it, she wanted nothing more than to hurry back to his side and help him, but her heart sank when she remembered that he had insisted that they part ways, even if it was only for a little while. And so, as much as it broke her heart, the girl knew that the only thing she could do was work as hard as she could to protect her land and hope that the hero would be able to push the force that was tirelessly trying to destroy him away once more.

Link was unable to suppress another agonized shout as another wave of immense pain overtook him. This was by far the most unbearably painful spell of corruption that he had been forced to suffer thus far; the anguish, both internal and external, was so terrible that it brought him on the verge of tears. And yet, his will to resist it was stronger than ever, for he knew that Zelda depended on him and there was no way he was going to let her down now.

However, despite his struggle, the demon was proving to be just as stubbornly resilient. With a wicked laugh of cruelty that sounded out loudly in both the hero's mind and ears, it sent another stinging burst of destructive power throughout his body, one that seemed to tightly constrict his very spirit even more than it was already being strangled amidst the corruption that was trying to break it. It was so utterly oppressive and brutal and Link was desperate to do anything to make it stop, even plea to the wicked demon that was causing it in the first place.

"Please!" the hero cried out to the voice that only he could hear in absolute misery, knowing that this was cowardly and weak, but there was nothing else he could do. "Stop!"

" _You dare to beg to me for mercy, hero?!"_ the demon screeched with triumphant delight, knowing it had pushed Link to the very edge of corruption.  _"You weak, pathetic fool! What makes you think that you deserve any kind of mercy? The sole purpose of a slave is to serve the every whim of their master, and last time I checked, hero, you are MY slave! Your duty is to ME and nothing else! Not this pathetic land, not your own worthless desires, and certainly not your dear little goddess! In fact… Since you hardly resemble the hero that you used to be, I see no point in toying around with you any longer by calling you by your former 'noble' title… After all, a slave is nothing more than a slave, no matter who they are. And you certainly are my slave as certainly as I am your master."_

"No," Link said rigidly, clenching his fists as he ignored another flash of heavy pain. "You're wrong. You're not my master and you never will be!"

Majora was silent for a moment, as if taken aback by the hero's bold statement, but it was quick to regain its composure by letting out a cold laugh.  _"You know, you really do amuse me, slave…"_ it taunted, referring to Link by the new, though unwanted title it had forced upon him.  _"There is a certain beauty in your resistance. Even I have to admit that much. The strength of your spirit is admirable, unlike any ever seen in a mere mortal before. And that is exactly why I wanted you so much, Link…"_ the demon said, calling the hero by name for the first time ever _,_ signifying that its dark power was starting to pervade every part of the hero's being, and this time, it could not be simply willed away.  _"The Spirit of the Hero is filled with some of the purest power imaginable, power that is only rivaled by the glory of the Triforce itself. Being the mere human child that you are, I doubt that you truly comprehend the sheer might that is contained within you from you possessing both. What a shame it is that you don't even know how to use your own power to its fullest extent. But don't worry… Once I finally conquer you and claim you entirely as my own, then the power of the Spirit of the Hero and the Triforce of the gods will be at my command! And the irony of it all is that the very Hero of the Sky, who worked so hard to save this virgin land and its sovereign goddess, will be the one who will ultimately destroy them both!"_

The demon laughed loudly and triumphantly inside the hero's mind, but before he could offer up a single word of protest to everything that it had just told him, he was cut off by the most aggressive wave of agony yet. Unable to remain standing, Link collapsed to the ground as he felt himself lose control of everything once again. A chilling numbness filled his entire body as the world around him began to pulsate and grow distorted through his vision, no doubt an effect on what Majora was doing to his mind. The last thing that hero was able to think out of his own free will before he was overtaken by corruption completely was that he had failed Zelda, and because of him, everything would fall into complete chaos and ruin for eternity.

Now under Majora's total command, Link stood, completely unphased by his former agony. His eyes were pure white and his expression was empty and emotionless as the demon guided his movements to turn towards the north, where Zelda and Sheik had headed off only moments ago. However, before the demon could command the hero to mount Epona to peruse them and attack, the hilt of the Master Sword hanging from Link's back glowed briefly, before the sword spirit emerged from it, already wielding her duel sabers.

Already knowing what the demon wanted the hero to do, Fi stood firm as her corrupted master turned to face her, drawing his blade as well and preparing to engage the new obstacle that stood in his way. "Master Link," she said, giving him a soft, wary glare. "I do not wish to fight you. But if mean to threaten her grace's safety… then I will do what I must to defend my creator."

Link said nothing in reply, and for a moment, Fi believed that he was going to stand down after all, but when he finally did speak, it shocked even her, despite the fact that she was normally so perceptive in most things. "Foolish sword spirit," the hero said in a voice that was undeniably his, however there was something else laced within it as well. It sounded as though there were actually two voices, both speaking in complete unison, coming out of his mouth at once: his own youthful voice and another voice that was deeper and unnatural, filled with malice and hatred. "I know you will not attack me. The sole purpose of your existence is to serve me as your master."

It didn't take Fi long to figure out from his cold, uncharacteristic words that Majora was speaking through its new servant, yet another sign that it had near absolute control over Link. But even so, the sword spirit could tell that the demon had not broken the hero's spirit quite yet and she hoped that through that small shred of himself he was still barely clinging onto that he would find freedom once more. "That may be true," she said calmly, brandishing her twin blades. "But while it may be my duty to serve the goddess's chosen hero, I am not obligated to serve him so long as he is under the control of a malevolent influence,  _Majora!"_ She shouted with fury, calling out the demon for its treachery and deception.

Link's stoic expression did not change, but there was clearly an edge of mocking in the words that the demon was forcing him to speak. "Do you honestly think you can stand against me on your own?" he asked challengingly. "Even you must know that I am immensely more powerful now than I ever used to be before. You are no match for me."

"I do not need to match the might of my master," the sword spirit said firmly, still speaking to Majora rather than Link. "I simply need to free him from your bondage."

Before the hero could say anything else, Fi rushed forwards, skillfully swinging her thin blades at him. Link repelled them easily, though the sword spirit could tell that his movements were nowhere near as natural and smooth as they usually were, due to the demon's control over him. As he swung the sword that served as her own vessel at her, she gracefully back flipped out of its path before rolling around behind him. Not wanting to hurt her master, the sword spirit gave him a kick in the back rather than using her swords on him directly. The hero was propelled forward slightly, but he managed to keep his firm footing as he pointed the tip of his sword skyward. Fi knew immediately what he intended on doing and so she raced for him, both of her rapiers ready to cut off his attack before it even began. However, what even she couldn't have anticipated was that the demon was feeding more power into the energy that was already flowing through the Master Sword and before the sword spirit could even come close to Link, he slashed his sword out in her direction, sending a wave of power that was no longer sacred as it once had been. Rather, this Skyward Strike was tainted by corruption as much as the hero was and as it struck Fi in her middle, it sent her flying back with a tremendous amount of force. Thankfully, she was immune to physical injury, but before she could even pick herself up off of the ground, Link was already upon her. He slammed a heavy foot down upon her chest, pinning her to the ground as he held his blade over her, ready to send it plummeting down upon her.

The hero still did not smile as Majora forced him to speak once more, but there was clear confident triumph in his words. "You should know that I can keep this up forever," he said, the deeper, more wicked side of his voice starting to overpower his natural one.

Fi grinned up at her master, grasping the hilts of both of her swords for a moment as she planned out her next attack accordingly. "So can I," she said pointedly as she swing her swords upward in perfect unison, capturing the blade of the Master Sword in between her own rapiers and gracefully wedging it out of the hero's grip. Taking advantage of the fact that Link was unarmed, Fi quickly slipped out from under his foot and stood, making her move immediately. Still not wanting to cause him any harm, she elbowed him roughly in the stomach, halting his attempt to regain the Master Sword. As he naturally recoiled, she swept a low kick aimed for his ankles. The force swept him off his feet and before he could even attempt to rise, she pinned him down just as he had her moments ago.

"I suppose that you are not as skilled as you appear to be," the sword spirit said with a small grin. "Your overconfidence was your downfall, and it is what separates you from my master. He has more skill and strength on his own than you could ever grant him and that is why he will never be your mindless slave. His destiny is beyond that, no matter what lies you try to feed him."

"You are wrong, sword spirit!" Link shouted in apparent anger, though it was clear that Majora's was through taking on the persona of the hero to unnerve her. "He will never be free! He shall be mine for all eternity and together, we will bring this pathetic land and its weak goddess to their knees!"

The sword spirit simply glared at Link, despising Majora for what it was doing to her master. "Let him go," she said crossly and quietly. "Now."

For some reason, the demon didn't laugh as its presence finally began to fade from the hero's mind, but Fi could tell that it still wasn't finished with him yet. With a sad sigh, she stepped off of him and knelt down at his side, watching as his empty eyes shut and his facial markings finally stopped glowing. The sword spirit waited in solemnly silence as her master slowly and painfully came out of another spell of corruption, his worst one yet by far. And as she waited, she took the time to sense how far his corruption had progressed. "90%..." she said to herself softly as she shook her head in sorrow, knowing that the corruption was so very deep within him now but she decided not to tell him that, lest it make things worse than they already were.

When Link finally began to stir and return to consciousness, Fi decided to steal a glance in the direction that Sheik and Zelda had taken almost an hour ago now. She could tell where they were through dowsing and she knew that Link would want to regroup with them as soon as possible. And so, even though she knew it was not the ideal way to go about this, she left the hero's side for a moment to guide Epona, who had wandered off when the two of them had started fighting, back to his location. Using her telepathic abilities to communicate with the animal, the sword spirit commanded Epona to lower herself so she could place the listless hero on her back and take him to the girl and the Sheikah leader.

As Fi began to lift Link up, he let out a small groan of pain and his eyes began to flutter open once more. The sword spirit let him lie still for another moment, hoping that she was not causing him anymore pain, as his chest wound was still torn open and bleeding. Though it took some effort, the hero eventually managed to focus on Fi as she knelt at his side, though his thoughts and movements were still muddled thanks to the still-fading corruption. "F-Fi?" he asked quietly, his voice singular once more and no longer laced with wicked intent.

The sword spirit couldn't help but give him a relieved smile as she looked into his crimson eyes, glad that her master had finally returned to her. "Shh…" she quieted him in a soft, comforting voice as she placed a gentle hand on his chest, allowing a little of her healing power to flow into him and sooth him. "Everything is alright now, Master… You are alright… Now be at peace and rest."

"But… Zelda…" Link muttered somewhat incoherently as Fi continued to help him onto Epona's back.

"She is fine," the sword spirit confirmed in a calm, even tone. "I am about to take you to her now."

The hero smiled softly as Fi made sure he was securely lying on the horse's back before positioning herself behind him, placing a hand over him to make sure he would stay on. "T-thank you… Fi…" he said in a relaxed whisper as he fell into a tired stupor.

"You are welcome, Master..." The sword spirit smiled warmly at him, allowing herself to feel unbridled joy at his returned freedom. Opposing her own master in battle had been the hardest thing that he had ever had to do in her existence, but in the end, she was grateful that she had not had to hurt him. But, all the same, it still grieved her to know that no amount of intervention on anyone's part, whether it was from the girl, the Sheikah leader, or even her own, could permanently free him from the corruption that relentlessly sought his spirit no matter what the cost.

* * *

"Where is he?" Zelda asked worriedly as she looked out towards the south, trying to catch a glimpse of Link. Her and Sheik had followed the group of Interlopers to the hidden entrance, which was near the entrance to the Eldin province, quite some time ago, and they had been waiting near it for the past half hour for the hero to catch up, but so far there had been no sign of him. "He should have been here by now!"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," the Sheikah leader reassured her, although she wasn't too sure herself. "He's probably on his way here right now."

"But what if he's been corrupted… for good this time!" the girl exclaimed fretfully, praying that this was not the case. She was not ready to part ways with her husband yet, especially not at a desperate time like this.

Sheik frowned, understanding her concerns well. However, fate still seemed to be smiling upon them, for right as Zelda said that, she finally managed to spot Epona coming over the distant hills, bearing both Fi and Link on her back. "There he is!" she said with a smile as her and the girl began to run towards them to meet them.

"Master," Fi glanced down at Link, who was still lying semi-conscious in front of her, as she noticed the girl and the Sheikah leader approaching them. "I suggest that, to minimize her grace's worry and fear, you should sit up. She is hurrying on her way to meet you now."

Upon hearing this, the hero did his best to re-gather his bearings and ease himself into a sitting position. A dull ache still lingered throughout his body from the corruption, but he knew that he had to put on a brave face for Zelda's sake. The girl called out to him in clear joy when she was able to see him clearly and as they approached each other, both Link and Fi dismounted from Epona. Unable to contain her relief that he was alright, Zelda rushed towards her hero and wrapped her arms around him tightly. However, since he was still feeling somewhat weakened and unsteady on his feet, the force with which she collided with him caused him to fall back, taking her with him.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh warmly as she landed on top of Link, their faces only inches apart. "I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered joyfully, not hesitating to lean even closer to him and give him a long, passionate kiss, which both of them certainly enjoyed. The Sheikah leader frowned after watching the loving couple for a minute or two, and then she cleared her throat to remind them that there was still work to be done. Smiling bashfully, the two of them broke apart and stood once more, though they continued to grin playfully at each other for a moment or two.

"Ok, so there it is," Sheik said, pointing to the small stone entryway that was just ahead. Though it was once covered by a bush, the girls had been quick to remove it when they saw the Interlopers go into it. This was definitely one of the smaller, more obscure entrances into the rebel base, existing as a mere tunnel carved into the ground, with stairs leading down into the darkness. None of them knew exactly where within the fortress it would lead, but it was certainly better than nothing. "Is everybody ready?"

The girl and the sword spirit both nodded, but, as the Sheikah leader was quick to notice, the hero simply stared at the entrance, his eyes growing wide and his expression tense and distant. "Link?" she asked worriedly, as he was broken out of his concentration. "Are you ready?"

The hero blinked a few times and nodded, glancing away from the entryway. "Um… yeah," he said, though it was clear that he was distracted by something. "I'm fine… Let's go."

With one final nod between the four of them, they all started to head towards the entrance to the stronghold. However, as her and Link walked hand in hand, Zelda could feel his hand tense up and hold onto her hand clench, to the point that he was squeezing it tightly. As she glanced at his face a new wave of worry washed over her; his forehead was drenched in a cold sweat, his face even paler than before and his eyes were still wide, their crimson gaze locked onto the entrance to the Interlopers' fortress and nothing else. He was breathing quite heavily, to the point that he was almost hyperventilating and with each step they took closer to the entrance, his breathing became even more erratic.

"Link…" she whispered fearfully, praying that this wasn't what she thought it was. "What's wrong? Are you being corrupted again?"

The hero shook his head slowly, knowing that whatever was making his heart race and causing his shortness of breath was not like the pervading power of corruption. Rather, this felt so much more natural and innate, as if something inside of him was being tightened and constricted. The closer he got to the entryway to the rebels' fortress, the more his feelings of deep dread and anxiety began to grow. The very thought of having to descend back into the shadows of that wicked place, where had had been forced to go through so much brutal torture both physically and emotionally, was so unbearable to him that he couldn't stand it. And, right before they reached the threshold into the darkness, he was unable to hold back his pressing distress any longer.

Link stopped abruptly when he was still several feet away from the entrance, causing Zelda to stop alongside him considering the constricting hold he had on her hand. "Zelda…" he choked, trying to gasp for air that would not come to him. "I… I can't…"

The girl frowned in confusion, noticing that he was still staring at the entrance. "You can't what?" she asked with sudden fear, holding onto his arms and noticing that he had started to tremble. "Link, what's wrong?"

The hero shook his head again, a sudden sting shooting across his back upon remembering all of the merciless lashes he had taken within those cold, stony walls at Veress's hands. "I can't…" he muttered, slowly backing away from the entrance, though the girl did not relinquish her stead grip on him. Both his heart and mind were racing now, unable to focus on anything else but the deep, inextinguishable fear he was feeling. "I can't go in there…"

"What?" Sheik asked in surprise, turning as around as her and Fi took notice of Link's strange behavior. "Why not?"

"I… I just can't!" he shouted in sudden desperation, wanting to be anywhere else but here. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to push away the deep fear that was filling him, but as he did so, he could still hear the wicked Interloper leader's cold laughter, her malicious threats, the lies she had fed him about his wife and it only brought him more anxiety.

"What's wrong with him?" the Sheikah leader asked, biting her lip as she watched him crumble to his knees, his breathing still uneven and his eyes wild and scared.

"I believe that he is suffering from what is sometimes referred to as a panic attack," Fi hypothesized eloquently. "They are often triggered by severe stress brought about from unpleasant past experiences."

Zelda gasped when she realized exactly why Link was suffering a panic attack now. Being so close to the entrance to the place where had been forced to go through cold blooded torture at the hands of their merciless enemies was certainly the sort of thing that could cause it. The girl wrapped her arms around her hero tightly as he continued to gasp for air and his heart began to pound frantically, simply trying to calm him in his time of need. Some might have viewed him as weak for breaking down under such mental pressure, but she simply viewed him as even stronger for being able to outlast the terror raging on in his mind for so long. And in light of this, she wanted nothing more than to take him away from this place and take him a place where he knew he would be safe, place where he would be able to forget it all, even if it was only for a little while.

"We're not going in there," she said with dead seriousness as she turned to Sheik and Fi.

Both the Sheikah leader and the sword spirit gaped at each other, stunned at this sudden declaration. "What do you mean?" Sheik asked, suddenly frustrated with both of them for forgetting the plan. "We have to go in there and destroy their power source. Otherwise all of this will have been for nothing!"

"No," Zelda said firmly, sending a glare at the Sheikah leader for her insensitivity. "You two can go in. Link and I are going to stay right here."

"Your grace, be reasonable," Sheik pleaded, her own anxiety starting to rise. "Your light arrows are the only things that can destroy the Fused Shadow. This opportunity may not show itself again. You need to go in there. I'm sure he'll be fine in a little while-"

"I said  _no_!" the girl shouted in authoritative anger, her blue eyes livid. "I  _won't_ leave him alone again! I've already done it too many times now! He needs me! So you two can go in there and do whatever you plan on doing, but I'm telling you right here and now that I will  _not_ leave my husband to suffer by himself again!"

Everyone was silent for a long moment as they allowed Zelda's firm, frustrated words to sink in. The girl turned her attention back to the hero, though she was still resolute not to allow herself to be convinced to leave him behind this time. She knew that he would do the same for her if their roles were reversed. And so, she dedicated herself to bringing him much-needed comfort and reassuring, and nothing else than that.

"Your grace…" Sheik sighed, lowering her head for her thoughtless behavior. In her own desperation to put an end to this long war, she had forgotten about the deep care and admiration she had for Link and that alone brought her great shame. "I… I am sorry… I-"

"Its fine," Zelda cut her off quickly, not caring to hear it as her and Fi helped Link to his feet once again. The hero was beginning to calm down upon realizing that they were not going into the Interlopers' stronghold after all, but he would feel much better after they were miles away from the entrance to that treacherous place.

The girl sighed wearily as she looked back on the entryway one last time as they headed away from it, hoping that she had made the right choice. She found that with every decision she was forced to make, she was always torn between picking the land that it was her duty to protect and the hero who she loved more than anyone else and it was getting more and more difficult to decide each time. She could only hope that if push were to come to shove, and she would be forced to save one and destroy the other, a choice that she felt like she was being pushed into more and more, she could make the right choice.


	30. Chapter 30: The Eyes of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik uncovers a plot on Veress's behalf to challenge Link to a duel, one that will end in his reimprisonment if he does not win. Not wanting Link to suffer anymore, Sheik goes to fight Veress instead, determined to protect the hero to the end, even if it means standing up against her own former best friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this chapter, largely because writing Sheik was such a joy. She's such a great, strong willed yet still vulnerable character, despite being an OC, and I really hope that her steadfast personality, as well as her devotion to Link really shows in this chapter!

A warm wind blew through Sheik's blonde braid and bangs as she stood on the pinnacle of the gate to Kakariko Village, gazing down upon her people as they hurried about the town, many of them recovering from the ongoing war that had been raging on the surface for the past two days. Ever since the first battle between those loyal to the goddess and those who rebelled against her the previous day, the land had not been at peace, as several smaller skirmishes had been breaking out between the opposing sides quite frequently. In them, more than half of the Interloper forces had either been captured and sent to the desert or retreated back to their fortress, but despite the clear victories of both the Sheikah and the sky folk, this war had not been without its losses. It pained the Sheikah leader to know that a quite a few of her own people had already been slain in these battles, but she took solace in the fact that there was still a good chance to that they could win in the end of it all. But even though the war was at a standstill in their favor, Sheik had a feeling that the worst of it all was still yet to come.

From her high vantage point, the Sheikah leader could see the full layout of her village and everyone in it, including the hero as he headed for the town well to get some water for himself and his wife. Sheik bit her lip as she watched him from afar, feeling several different emotions at once. The most prominent was guilt over how callously she had acted yesterday when he had been suffering from his panic attack. She was no stranger to fear and terror, and it was clear that over the course of his many struggles, Link had become well acquainted with them as well. His weaknesses, right along with his strengths, were just a few of the many reasons why Sheik admired him so much. He was vulnerable, but he was not fragile; rather, he was resilient, which was the reason why he had survived every trial he had been faced with for so long. But all the same, the Sheikah leader knew that she owed the hero an apology for more than just how she acted towards him yesterday. She also wished to reconcile with him after avoiding him whenever she could for the past several days, ever that kiss. Sheik begrudged the fact that not only had it tarnished her own honor; it had also torn a rift in her and Link's friendship, despite the fact that she dreamed of it being more. And, as the Sheikah leader realized that she only had a few days left to make amends with the hero before he was lost to corruption forever, she knew that she'd regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't.

Gracefully leaping down from the top of the gate, Sheik went down into the streets of the village, hastily brushing her way past her people with one goal in mind. She wasn't going to back down this time, no matter how nervous she was about bringing up this rather touchy subject with him. Instead, she had resolved to push all thoughts of the past out of her mind and talk to him as if nothing had ever happened. It was the only way she could ever hope to move on.

"Link!" the Sheikah leader called out to the hero as she approached him, and he immediately turned to her, an easy smile on his face that only made her more anxious. She figured that he must have been wondering why she had been treating him so coldly, which would only make their upcoming conversation all the more awkward.

"Hey, Sheik," Link greeted her, though he was admittedly surprised that she had decided to come speak to him while he was alone, something they had not done since the night he surrendered himself to the Interlopers. "How are you?"

"I… I'm good…" Sheik said rather awkwardly as she involuntarily avoided eye contact with him. "Um… So…" She bit her lip, knowing that she was stammering like a fool as she was unsure of where to start. "Uh… How are things going… for you…?"

The hero shrugged, sensing her uneasiness but deciding not to point it out just yet. "As good as they can be, I guess, considering everything," he said as his smile faded. "Um… Is there something that you wanted to talk about, Sheik?"

The Sheikah leader finally looked up at him and took in a deep breath, knowing that was now or never. "Yes… There is, actually… Link… I…" She paused for a moment as she tried to collect her thoughts and words together, but as she did so, she happened to look past him for a moment as see a sight that unnerved her greatly. Standing on the rooftop behind Link, appearing as a silhouette in clear view in the glow of the setting sun, was what Sheik recognized to be one of Veress's spies, watching the hero and the Sheikah leader as they conversed with a close eye. Sheik discreetly glared at the Interloper, wondering how they had even made it so far into the tightly guarded village and knowing that she had to be careful now that she had the upper hand over them.

"Sheik?" Link regained the Sheikah leader's attention once more, confused as to why she had stopped so suddenly. But before he could say anything else, she quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to stand beside her. "Sheik, what's wrong?" the hero asked, but she was quick to silence him before he could give her knowledge away.

"Shh!" Sheik glared at him crossly, wishing that he was more cautious like she was. "Look up there," she whispered softly, nodding her head in the direction of the spy. "Slowly," she added quickly, knowing that he would want to direct his gaze there much too hurriedly, which would certainly tip the spy off.

The hero frowned and shook his head, seeing nothing but the sun glistening off the rooftops. "Sheik, I don't see anything," he said, keeping his sights set on the roof and wondering if he was supposed to wait for something to happen.

"What?" Sheik asked harshly, still watching the plainly visible Interloper spy in case they decided to try anything. "How can you not see anything? They're right-" The Sheikah leader stopped herself suddenly as she realized that for some reason, he couldn't see the spy, but she could. Glancing around at the Sheikah folk all around her, she was that none of them had picked up on their presence either, despite the fact that they stuck out like a sore thumb. She could have easily passed it off as some sort of hallucination, brought about by her pressing stress, but she had a feeling that it was something more than that. And at the moment, all she could think about was getting to the bottom of it.

"Sheik?" Link caught her attention once again, clear concern for her in his tone. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"It… It's nothing," she said firmly, knowing that she had to figure this mystery out on her own, without his help. "We'll talk later. Right now, I have to go."

"Go where?" the hero asked in protest, knowing that she was starting to avoid him once more.

"I just have to go," Sheik said in slight aggravation, not wanting to put up with his questions anymore. Before he could say anything else to stop her however, she quickly pulled out a small Deku Nut, often used by Sheikahs to make quick escapes, and threw it down, vanishing on the breath of its blinding explosion and leaving Link very confused.

The Sheikah leader bit her lip from the shadows as she watched the hero for a moment as he looked around for her but failed to find her. She hadn't wanted to leave him so abruptly, but she knew that keeping her village and her people safe was much more important than easing her own silly regrets. And so, glancing up at the spy, still looking down upon the town from the rooftops, Sheik began to devise a plan on how to deal with them. But at the same time, she was still troubled by the fact that she could see the Interloper and Link, as well as the nearby villagers, couldn't. That, and the fact that the spy was not even making an attempt to conceal themselves, only bewildered the Sheikah leader even more, but as she silently slipped up onto an adjacent rooftop, she decided to forget about the matter for now and return to the task at hand.

Positioning herself behind the spy, Sheik raised her knife and aimed it in such a way that it would pin the spy down so she would be able to interrogate them. However, before she could even let her blade fly, the Interloper somehow managed to pick up on her presence and spun around, their eyes wide with shock that she could even see them. They quickly leapt off the roof and into the shadows of the alleyways, and the Sheikah leader was quick to pursue them, knowing that the safety of the village depended on her alone now.

Racing through the tight, empty back streets of the village, Sheik chased after the spy as fast as she could, skillfully dodging both the knifes and the blasts of dark magic they were throwing at her to get her off their trail. And, much to the Sheikah leader's fortune, the Interloper eventually found themselves cornered in a dead end, something that Sheik was quick to take advantage of. Before the spy could even try to escape, the Sheikah leader finally tossed her knife their way, and it managed to pin the Interloper to the stone wall by their cloak perfectly. With a burning glare, Sheik approached the spy, whom she could now tell was a young man, only a little younger than her. Another thing she noticed was the obvious fear in his dark red eyes, knowing that he had incurred the wrath of his former leader, which he certainly had.

Sheik ripped her knife out of the wall and used her other hand to keep the Interloper pinned down, while placing the edge of her blade against his neck to keep him further restrained. For a moment, she merely kept him under a hateful gaze, remembering that Veress had sent him to Kakariko and no matter what lies he wanted to feed to her, Sheik was not going to relent until she found out why. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed fiercely, the fact that her village had been invaded by the rebels only fueling her anger more. "Why did Veress send you here?"

"S-she… she didn't!" the spy choked fearfully, his voice trembling and his forehead covered in sweat. "I swear!"

"Bad idea," Sheik said through gritted teeth as she pressed her knife against his neck tighter. "If you want to make it out of here alive, then you better tell me the truth. Don't think for a moment that I'm above killing if it's for the purpose of keeping my people safe."

"Ok! Ok!" the Interloper exclaimed nervously. The Sheikah leader raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that even though the Dark Interlopers boasted great strength, their resolve was certainly weak when under fire. "Veress did send me. But she didn't send me to spy. She sent me to deliver a message."

"A message? For who?" Sheik asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"F-for the hero," the Interloper stammered and the moment he did, the Sheikah leader's eyes widened in both anger and surprise.

"What's the message?" she asked rigidly, knowing that in light of how harshly Veress had treated Link during his captivity under her, it certainly couldn't be good.

"I-it's supposed to be for the hero only-"

"What is it?!" Sheik almost shouted in fury, tired of playing games with the spy.

"Here!" the Interloper quickly pulled a small scroll of paper out of his cloak and handed it to the Sheikah leader. "Now please, let me go! Please, oh, honorable Mistress Sheik!"

Sheik glared daggers at the spy, snatching the message out of their grasp before throwing them to the ground roughly. "How dare you even call me that," she hissed darkly. "I'm not your mistress anymore. Now get out of my village. And if I  _ever_  see you here again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Go tell that to the rest of your worthless, traitorous brethren."

The spy nodded tersely, his eyes still wide with fright as he scrambled to his feet and took off at a breakneck speed, wanting to get as far away from the terrifying Sheikah leader as quickly as possible. Once she was certain that he was gone, Sheik turned her attention back to the scroll, wondering what the Interloper leader could possibly want with the hero now. Not wasting another moment, she unrolled the parchment and read the brief message written on it by Veress herself:

_To the Hero,_

_I could have just of easily came to you myself, but I found that this method will make things much more interesting. As we all know, your days are numbered, and the remainder of them should have been spent within the walls of our stronghold like we had originally agreed. It was only because of the intervention of your foolish little goddess that you got lucky and made it out alive. By all rights, I feel as though our arrangement is still in effect and you still should rightfully belong to us as our prisoner. I had a mind to personally come and reclaim what's mine myself, but then I realized that it would not have been very fair to you, hero. And so instead, allow me to extend another offer to you. I will give you the chance to fight for your freedom against me, one-on-one, this time without any help. If you defeat me, then I will let you walk away with your life. But if you lose, then you will return to our stronghold as our prisoner for the rest of your days, which, as I imagine, are very few. If you're brave enough, then meet me in the center of the field tonight. If you're not, then know that we will come anyway and this time, we won't just seek to capture you alone. Once again, the choice is yours, hero._

_Veress_

As soon as Sheik finished reading the note, she crumpled the paper up in her hand in burning rage. The fact that Veress still viewed Link as her prisoner, despite the fact that he was no longer in their custody, sickened her. The audacity that the Interloper leader was showing was unbelievable, especially now that she was threatening both the hero and the girl. And the Sheikah leader wasn't going to allow it. For too long now, she had been standing on the sidelines, helplessly watching as Veress toyed with both Link and Zelda, but no longer. Sheik didn't care what the Interloper leader planned on doing; she was going to put an end to her sadistic treachery, even if it killed her.

* * *

The sun had long since set as Sheik pushed her horse across the field as fast as she could, knowing that Veress would be waiting in middle of it. The Sheikah leader hadn't dared to even tell Link about the Interloper leader's message for him whatsoever, knowing that his first response would be to race off and face Veress alone in order to protect Zelda, rather than himself. Sheik knew that he wouldn't like her putting her own neck on the line for him like this, but she knew that it was the very least she could do for the hero after all he had been through.

Dismounting her horse right before she made it to the hill that overlooked the center of the field, Sheik glanced around carefully, trying to make sure that none of Veress's followers were lurking in the shadows of what was clearly a trap being laid out for the hero. The Sheikah leader was admittedly excited in anticipation over how shocked the Interloper leader would be to find that she had come instead of Link. She had been wanting to put Veress in her place for too long now and it seemed as though it was finally time.

As Sheik climbed up to the top of the hill and looked down, she could see Veress herself, standing alone in the bright moonlight, her back turned and her arms crossed in front of her. For a moment, the Sheikah leader simply remained still and watched her, letting memories of bright days of youth fill her mind. There had been a time when she never could have imagined that she would ever be filled with such disdain for someone who had once been her closest friend. But after all Veress had done, Sheik knew that her only choice was to oppose her, for the sake of her people, the surface, the goddess and most of all, the hero. The past was in the past and there was no going back to it; Veress had chosen her path and Sheik had chosen hers. Whatever bonds of friendship that had once been between them had been severed long ago, and nothing could ever repair them.

With a deep breath, Sheik slowly and silently headed down the hill and approached Veress, hardly even making a sound. The Interloper leader picked up on her presence however, and thinking that Link had arrived instead, she grinned smugly to herself, knowing that her plan had worked once more.

"So, hero," Veress said, not turning around to face who was really there. "I see that you've decided to come face me after all. I guess that proves that you aren't a total coward like I thought you were."

Sheik clenched her fists upon hearing the Interloper leader criticize Link in such a way and she could contain her anger no longer. "So I guess that makes you the coward then, doesn't it, Veress?" she asked bitingly.

The Interloper leader's eyes widened in shock upon hearing Sheik's voice, but she dared not let the Sheikah leader see. "Sheik…" she hissed, glaring behind her. "What an unpleasant surprise…"

"Expecting someone else?" Sheik asked with a slight grin, already drawing her staff out in preparation to fight.

"Yes, actually, I was," Veress frowned as she fully turned around. "Let me guess… Your beloved little hero was too afraid to come fight me and so he had you come instead? I would have expected nothing less from him after what we did to him…"

The Sheikah leader glared at the Interloper leader fiercely as Veress laughed callously. "How dare you accuse him of fear or weakness!" Sheik growled in fury. "He's stronger than you could ever know! That's why you weren't able to break him! I bet you tried your hardest, but he survived through it all because he held onto what's worth fighting for! The ones who really are weak are you and your followers. You don't fight because of honor or loyalty; you fight to meet your own selfish ends and that's what's ultimately going to be your downfall!"

Veress simply rolled her eyes at this bold statement, refusing to see the truth in it. "Please," she scoffed, waving her hand as if to push the subject away. "It hardly matters who is stronger and who is weaker. What matters is that you've imposed on a matter that clearly doesn't concern you, Sheik. The message I sent specifically said that the  _hero_ was supposed to come fight me alone. But obviously, neither of you know how to read since you've shown up instead of him."

"Obviously, your messengers don't know how to keep themselves well-hidden," Sheik shot back challengingly. "Link doesn't know anything about the message. I intercepted it and came here to settle this myself."

The Interloper leader raised a suspicious eyebrow at the Sheikah leader, for once showing confusion rather than cruelty. "How… How did you even find out about the messenger?" she asked, apparently unlettered. "He was to be hidden in plain sight under a concealment spell. No one could have seen through that illusion!"

Sheik frowned as well upon hearing this, knowing that her suspicions had been right. While no one else had been able to see the invisible Interloper spy, for some reason she had. However, as she pondered this, a memory suddenly surfaced in her mind and her eyes widened in shock as she recalled the words that Impa had said to her long ago:  _"You have the Eyes of Truth, Sheik, a quality that has not been seen in our tribe for generations. You can see things that others cannot."_

"The Eyes of Truth…" Sheik muttered to herself as she finally realized what her predecessor had meant by what used to be such a vague, confusing statement. Impa had never explained to her what the Eyes of Truth really were, but according to ancient Sheikah legends, they gave whoever was born with them the innate ability to see through all types of illusions and apparitions. Quite literally, they granted one the ability to see the truth, the capacity to see what was hidden in the darkness. Sheik knew that they were quite a gift, one that had been long sought after among the Sheikah people for centuries, since those who had them were said to be more in tune with the world around them than anyone else. The Sheikah leader was awed and amazed that she had them, but even so, she knew that it was her duty to use this great gift in further service to both the goddess and the hero in any way she could.

"The Eyes of Truth?" Veress scoffed, having heard Sheik's stunned whisper. " _You_ have the Eyes of Truth, Sheik? Don't make me laugh! The Eyes of Truth have been lost from our tribe for ages. Even Impa didn't have them. Why would someone like you be born with them, of all people?"

The Sheikah leader glared at her adversary once more, gripping her staff tighter as the two began to circle each other, the Interloper leader drawing her own duel blades. "Because," she said firmly, remembering other words of wisdom that the former matriarch of the Sheikah had passed onto her. "Impa once told me that those with the Eyes of Truth are tasked with devoting their lives to protecting this land and serving the goddess and that's exactly what I plan on doing. You know, Veress, I used to think that had been what you wanted to do with your life as well. I used to think so highly of you. I used to respect you and think you were so skilled and brave and smart. But I was wrong. You've let your greed, jealousy and hatred pervert your once noble ambitions. All you want now is power, and you'll do anything to get it, even persecute the innocent. But do you know what else Impa told me? She said that those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. And clearly, Veress, you've let your power rule you!"

"Enough!" The Interloper leader hissed in fury, refusing to her any such accusations. "You're a fool, Sheik! Those who do not have power, like you and your pathetic little hero are weak! And, you will be among the first to fall once we claim the Triforce and this land as our own!"

"We'll see about that," Sheik said with a confident grin, one that only helped to infuriate Veress more. Without another word, the two of them finally engaged each other in battle, the Interloper leader's knives meeting the Sheikah leader's staff squarely. Sheik pushed Veress back roughly before swinging her staff quickly, but the redhead dodged it with a graceful backflip. The two exchanged swings back and forth for quite some time, neither of them pinning each other down or landing a solid blow however. What bothered Sheik however was the fact that Veress had been refraining from using any of her dark magic, but the battle was still young, so she knew it was only a matter of time.

In terms of physical strength and fighting skill, both of the women were equally matched. They both knew each other's moves from year of training together, which made the battle drag on for what seemed like ages. But both Sheik and Veress were strong and didn't tire out easily. It quickly became clear that this fight would not end until one of them went down completely. Yet despite their otherwise equal skill, what the Sheikah leader had that the Interloper leader did not were both the Eyes of Truth and special, elite training given to her by Impa. For as Veress finally decided to start implementing magic into her techniques, she found that she was completely unable to trip Sheik up with any of her illusions, as the Sheikah leader was able to see through all of them with startling clarity. Sheik was also too fast and flexible to be hit with any of her other blasts, which frustrated the Interloper leader to no end. Sheik could tell that Veress was starting to become unlettered, and realizing that for once, the Interloper leader was not on top of her game, she quickly took the upper hand.

As Veress attempted to lash out at her with another burst of flame, Sheik narrowly dodged it and rolled around behind her, hitter her harshly in the back before she could even turn around. The Interloper leader stumbled forward a bit, but the Sheikah leader gave her no time to recover. She barreled into Veress and knocked her to the ground roughly, pinning the struggling Interloper leader down and drawing her knife out in case she attempted any more tricks.

Both of them were winded and breathless in the aftermath of the long, fierce battle, but even so, Veress grinned up at Sheik smugly, despite the fact that she had lost. "Impressive…" she mused smoothly. "You've gotten better, Sheik… Almost as good as Impa was…"

"That's because Impa was a good teacher," the Sheikah leader shrugged as she kept a close glare on the Interloper leader.

"Indeed…" Veress said as her grin deepened. "You know… It's a shame that you're wasting all of that potential in serving the goddess… You could put it to much better use if we were to… work together…"

"Are you asking me to… to join you?!" Sheik asked in complete shock, unable to believe how ridiculous this sounded.

"Think of it, Sheik," the Interloper leader said with false kindness, her blood-red eyes shining in the moonlight. It was at that moment that Sheik also noticed the soft, dark blue glow Veress's veins had apparently taken on, no doubt a side-effect of the dark magic she wielded. "Things could go back to the way they were when we were kids. We could be a team again, friends, just like we used to be. We could rule the surface together, side by side, with nothing ever getting between us again. What do you say?"

The Sheikah leader glared hotly at her, beyond enraged with her for even suggestion something so heinous. To take Veress up on her offer would be to completely betray the people she led, the goddess she vowed to serve and the hero she loved, something that she could never dream of doing in a million years. "I'd never join you," she said rigidly, with absolutely no hesitation at all. "And you're a fool for ever thinking I would." Cautiously, Sheik released Veress from her grip and stepped away from her, allowing her to rise to her feet and stand. "Now get out of here," she commanded darkly. "I'll let you fall with your cowardly followers at the hands of the goddess and her hero like you deserve."

Without sparing another word to her former best friend, Sheik turned on her heel and started to head back to the village, still silently fuming in fury over Veress's arrogance. But what she didn't see was the orb of dark magic form over the Interloper leader's hand as she walked away. "Oh, Sheik…" Veress laughed maliciously, shaking her hand as she aimed her magic at the Sheikah leader's back. "You're such a fool. For as strong and smart as you think you are, you still have one fatal flaw. And that flaw is mercy."

Before Sheik could even offer a response, the dark magic struck her squarely in the back, sending an explosive pain throughout her entire body. The Sheikah leader was unable to suppress a scream of agony as she collapsed to the ground, paralyzed by Veress's magic. The Interloper leader was quick to pin her down firmly, in the same position that Sheik had held her down in just a moment ago.

"Well, well," Veress cooed wickedly as she held both of her knives against Sheik's neck. "Look at how the tables have turned. It seems as though Impa's noble little protégé is about to meet her end at the hands of the one who was always the outcast, always the one that everyone looked down upon. You couldn't possibly have known how hard it was for me, Sheik. Always watching as everyone praised you, despite the fact that I was always better than you. Having to deal with the fact that you were destined to be our leader and I was destined to be nothing more than a nobody. But look at me now. I've defied destiny! I've made myself a somebody!" As she said this, Veress raised one of her golden knives high into the air, preparing to send it plummeting into Sheik's heart and end her life in one blow. But even despite this, the Sheikah leader continued to glare at her relentlessly, showing no signs of fear or panic. If she was going to die at the hands of the Interloper leader, she was going to face it with nothing less than dignity. "And this somebody is going to gain absolute power that one could only dream of!"

Veress let out a triumphant laugh of cruelty, but before she could land the death blow on the Sheikah leader, an arrow suddenly struck the back of her hand from out of nowhere. The Interloper leader cried out in pain as she accidentally dropped her knife, which Sheik narrowly managed to roll out of the way of. Since one of her arms was no longer restrained and the paralysis had worn off, she quickly punched Veress in the jaw roughly, sending her flying back a few feet and freeing the Sheikah leader from her grasp completely. As Sheik sat up and noticed that Veress was still recovering from the deep wound in her hand, she glanced over in the direction that the arrow had come from and gasped in both shock and dismay at who she saw.

"Link!" she shouted in warning, knowing that this was exactly what Veress had wanted. The hero, who had shot the arrow from Epona's back from his vantage point on top of the nearby hill, quickly dismounted the horse and drew the Master Sword as he hurried down to join Sheik in facing off against Veress. "What are you doing here?!" the Sheikah leader asked him harshly, having absolutely no idea how he could have found out about where she had went off to, since she had told nobody that she had left in the first place.

"There's no time to explain," Link said as both of them noticed that Veress was already starting to pick herself up off of the ground. "Are you ok?"

"I was fine," Sheik said somewhat crossly, angry with him for putting himself in danger to help her, despite the fact that he had saved her life. "And just for the record, I didn't need your help."

The hero couldn't help but grin at her good-naturedly as he rolled his eyes at her. "Sure, you didn't," he said sarcastically, much to the Sheikah leader's frustration.

"Well, look who finally showed up…" Veress said to Link as she grasped both of her knives and gave him a menacing glare. "I've been waiting for you,  _hero…"_

The Interloper leader let out a cold laugh of triumph as the hero felt that familiar, inexplicable panic seize him again, the same kind of fear that he had felt the previous day before the entrance to the rebel's base. Inescapable terror filled him once more as his breathing began to pick up and his heart began to race. Simply looking upon Veress, the one who had brought him so much pain, both physical and emotional, over such a short amount of time, filled him with a dread that was so deep, he felt like he was going to drown in it. The Sheikah leader looked over at him with wide eyes as he collapsed to his knees weakly, realizing that he was having another panic attack.

"Link!" she cried out to him worriedly as she lowered herself to his level, putting an arm around him in an attempt to comfort him. All the while, Veress simply continued to laugh cruelly, knowing exactly what the hero was going through and why.

Sheik cast a hateful glare at Veress for mocking Link in such a callous way. Clenching her fists in fury, she rose to stand after giving the panic-stricken hero another pitied glance and faced the Interloper leader, drawing her knife and preparing to end this once and for all.

"Oh, how cute…" the Interloper leader scoffed tauntingly. "You're going to protect your broken little hero from me still, aren't you, Sheik?"

"He's not broken!" Sheik almost shouted in raw fury. "I told you; he's too strong to be broken by something as simple as torture and pain! And that's why you can't beat him! That's why you'll never be able to beat him! That's why you'll never be able to win!"

"That's where you're wrong, Sheik," Veress said with a knowing grin. "I already have beaten him…"

"What are you talking about?" the Sheikah leader asked warily as she looked back at Link, still trying to cope with the painful memories in his mind.

"It was quite simple really…" Veress began, holding her hands behind her back as she began to confidently pace in front of both of them. "All it took was a tiny little dagger, imbued with a some of our most special magic, the kind that intensifies the fear and anxiety in a person's mind tenfold upon being faced with a certain trigger, and… well, you can see the result…" She motioned to the hero, who had barely heard a word she had said due to him desperately trying to push his panic away but failing.

"You… you did this to him?!" Sheik exclaimed in absolute outrage, more infuriated than ever before. "The curse… Of course! That's what it was! Veress, how dare you! You wanted to capture him again and so you sent that message to him and did this to him so he wouldn't be able to fight you! I can't believe you!"

Unable to contain her fury any longer, the Sheikah leader raced towards the Interloper leader, having no intentions of holding back this time. Veress barely had any time to defend herself as Sheik slashed her knife out at her violently, wanting to avenge Link more than anything else. The Interloper leader had not anticipated the Sheikah leader's fierce, passionate anger, but she realized it in full force when Sheik managed to rip her knife across her chest, her thin armor being the only thing keeping it from being a fatal gash. Veress clutched the wound and groaned in pain, glancing down at her bleeding cut in disbelief for a moment before rushing back at Sheik in retaliation. While the Sheikah leader defended against her harsh strikes as much as she could, she was unable to protect herself against the all too quick swipe Veress made for her back, landing a long, painful cut across it. As Sheik recoiled in pain, the Interloper leader took advantage and gave her a harsh kick to the side, sending her to the ground roughly. Before the Sheikah leader could even think about picking herself up, her adversary skillfully threw one of her knives at her, and it embedded itself deep in her upper left arm. Sheik let out a scream of pain as the blade pierced all the way through her flesh and stuck out on the other side, the agony too much to bear. However, what neither the Interloper leader or the Sheikah leader knew was that the hero had managed to hear Sheik's cry of misery in the midst of his anxiety, and, fortunately for both of them, it somehow managed to give him just the resolve he needed to rise and fight back.

Sheik scrambled to her feet breathlessly when she saw Veress approach her, knowing that she would want to rip her knife out of her arm and only cause her more agony through it. The Sheikah leader, desperate to stop the Interloper leader in any way she could, used her good arm to haphazardly throw her knife at Veress, who avoided its path easily. With a wicked, almost insane grin, the Interloper leader cast a burst of magic and sent it flying towards the Sheikah leader, who was unable to avoid it as it knocked her to the ground brutally. However, as Veress lifted her other knife into the air to strike Sheik down, she screamed in intense pain as something tore across her exposed back.

As quickly as she could, Veress spun around to find a sight that she could have never expected. Link stood right behind her, having just cut the Master Sword across her back and he was ready to fight still, despite the fact that he was still breathing heavily, a result of the lingering panic that he was still trying to push away. The Interloper leader, infuriated that he had broken through the curse she had placed on him, let out a scream of frustration as she tossed her other knife at him. The hero was unable to dodge it completely since she was so close to him, but its tip only managed to catch his sword arm and elicit a deep cut, though nothing too serious. As Veress found that she had just discarded her last weapon, she clenched her fists at her sides, sending Link a burning glare but failing to notice as Sheik shakily rose to her feet behind her, holding onto her staff and ready to fight despite the deep wound in her arm.

"It looks like you're out of options," the Sheikah leader said confidently, knowing that the Interloper leader wouldn't be able to work her way out of this one so easily.

Veress looked between both the hero and the Sheikah leader with hatred, both of them having backed her into a corner. "So you think," she hissed bitterly, her voice dark and shaking with unhinged rage. "This isn't over yet. Both of you may think that you've won, but this war isn't over yet. You may have captured a few of my followers, but even if I'm the last one of us left at the end of it all, I promise you that I will destroy both of you with every fiber of my being! This land will be mine and the next time we meet, I  _will_ end this! I swear it!" With a loud, wild laugh, Veress threw her head back and unleashed some of her magic, disappearing out of sight in a burst of flame before Link or Sheik could even try to stop her.

For a long moment, the two of them were silent as they caught their breath in the aftermath of the battle, looking up at the skies and seeing that dark clouds had begun to move in over the course of the fight. And, as if on cue, almost as soon as Veress had vanished, a sudden downpour of rain began. Since Kakariko Village was almost an hour away from their current location, the hero and the Sheikah leader decided to take up shelter in a nearby rock overhang, where they would be dry from the rain and be able to patch up their wounds.

After building a small fire to keep warm, Link insisted on helping Sheik bandage her wounds up, including taking Veress's knife out of her arm. Ignoring protests from the Sheikah leader, the hero eventually managed to slip the blade out of her arm as painlessly as he could for her. Fortunately, before Link had set out to aid Sheik, he had anticipated that she would have gotten hurt and thought to bring some bandages along with him, and so the he used them to cover up the deep puncture wound in her arm until it could be properly tended to back in the village.

The two of them were silent for quite some time as Sheik sat, concentrating the fire in front of her as she let Link work on treating her wound, since she had so much on her mind. Eventually however, she was unable to keep quiet any longer, since she had so much to both ask and tell him after everything that had just happened. "Where'd you learn how to this so well?" she asked first, starting with something simple as she glanced over at her arm and noticed that he was nearly finished.

"You learn pretty quickly when you're always getting beat up by monsters," Link said, still focused on his work though he did briefly think back to all of the many times he had to patch his own injuries up during his first journey on the surface.

Sheik was silent for another long moment, before she decided to ask him another one of her more pressing questions. "How'd you know I'd be here?" she asked quietly.

The hero sighed, not really in the mood to converse as he was still recovering from his trauma. "I saw you leave the village and so I had Fi help me track you all the way out here," he said succinctly. "The only question is why did you come out here and face Veress on your own?"

The Sheikah leader frowned, knowing that she owed him the truth after he leaped in to save her like he had. "I… I intercepted a message that Veress had sent for you…" she began, knowing that she'd most likely reopen old wounds by telling him this. "It was a challenge; she said that either you were to face off with her alone tonight and if you lost then you'd have to be her prisoner again, or if you didn't come she'd come to village and capture not just you… but her grace as well… And I wasn't about to let you go off and throw the rest of your life away like that again. So… I went instead…"

Link said nothing for quite some time after hearing this and knowing just how close he had gotten to having to return to the torture chamber that appeared every night in his nightmares. The very thought almost sent him spiraling into another panic attack, but he somehow managed to remain calm, despite the fact that the idea terrified him.

Sheik was quick to notice the anxious expression on his face, as well as his prolonged silence and she instantly regretted telling him about the message. Despite the fact that he had broken out of Veress's curse briefly while they had been fighting her, it was clear that he was not free from it yet and perhaps he never would be. "Link…" she began biting her lip nervously. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," the hero cut her off quickly as he finished bandaging up her arm, but the Sheikah leader refused to let him leave it at that.

"Don't lie," she said, raising an eyebrow at him as he glanced over at him. "Are you alright?" she asked again with insistence in her tone, not wanting to settle for anything less than the truth.

Link sighed in relent as he shook his head. "I'm tired of feeling so weak and vulnerable all the time," he said softly, and Sheik could tell that he was being completely honest with her this time.

"Link, you're not weak," the Sheikah leader said firmly. "In fact, you're anything but weak. You've probably the strongest out of all of us. Who else could have survived all you've been through without losing their mind completely by now? But I do understand how you're feeling… I know what it's like to give everything your all and for it to still not be good enough in the end. But I've learned that's why it's useless to try and struggle your way through life on your own. We're all a little damaged in one way or another, and most of the time, we can't escape that. But... do you know what else I've learned? I've learned that we can be mended. We can mend each other."

She gave him a warm, comforting smile as he was quiet for a moment, finding the truth in her words and taking solace in them. After a moment or two, he returned her small smile and closed his eyes in contentment. "Thank you, Sheik," he said softly, knowing that what she had just told him was exactly what he needed.

"You're welcome…" she said as her smile grew a little. However, it faded when she noticed the stream of white coming from the gash on his arm. "You're bleeding…" she said as she picked up the gauze and moved closer to him, intending to wrap the wound up for him.

"Sheik, its fine," he said good-naturedly, but she refused to hear it.

"No," she said firmly, already starting to clean the blood up. "You took care of me, so now, let me take care of you. Like I said, we need to mend each other."

Though he tried to protest again, he eventually gave up and let her bandage the wound up. Another bout of prolonged silence lingered between the two of them until Sheik was unable to hold back another one of her curiosities, the one that had been bothering her the most perhaps. "Link?" she asked tentatively, and he wordlessly turned his gaze to her. "Why did you come to help me in the first place?"

"Because you're my friend, Sheik," the hero said with a small smile, but that answer was nowhere near good enough for the Sheikah leader.

"No," she said with a frown. "I mean, why did you come out here and put your life on the line for me, even when you didn't have to?"

Link gave her a gentle, genuine smile, one that only made Sheik feel even guiltier about her hidden affections for him, affections that she was still too afraid to tell him about. "Like I said," he said easily. "We're friends. I care about you, Sheik. That's why. It's not that hard to explain, is it?"

"No…" the Sheikah leader sighed, knowing that was all she'd ever be to him; a friend, and nothing more. She knew that there wasn't much she could do to ever change that fact, but she knew that in her heart, she'd always love him for who he was: his courage, his kindness, his strength. She loved him now, and she would continue to love him even after he was gone. "I care about you too, Link…" she said somewhat shakily, wanting to tell him so much more than that. "And… I just want to thank you… for saving my life…"

"No," the hero said, still smiling as he shook his head. "Thank you for saving mine."

Sheik frowned at him, knowing that they had both risked so much for each other on this night, and because of that, they had both made it out alive and stronger for it. The Sheikah leader gave him one last smile before the two of them started to settle down to go to sleep, deciding to return to the village in the morning once the storm had passed. "You know…" she began, a hint of teasing mixed with respect in her tone. "Just for the record, 'hero-boy', I'd put my life on the line for you any day…"

Touched by her statement, Link opened his arms out to her once more and though she hesitated, Sheik found herself going into them willingly. As they embraced in friendship and gratitude, the Sheikah leader closed her eyes and decided to relish it, scarcely remembering a time when she had been happier. There had been a time, just after Veress betrayed her and the rest of the tribe, that Sheik had never felt more alone. Her mentor, Impa was gone, her best friend had become her worst enemy and she was left to lead her scattered people all on her own, despite being so young. There was no doubt that in that span of time, Sheik had suffered from a bitter emptiness in her heart, an emptiness that she thought would never go away. But suddenly, as sure as the morning sun rising after a dark night, that emptiness had been filled once more upon her meeting, befriending and falling in love with the hero. And even though Sheik knew that Link would never return the feelings she had for him, simply being around him made her feel complete. He gave her steadiness and clarity that she had never known before and she had never thought she needed until she met him. And, as Sheik pondered this, she remembered that there were so many different types of love. There was the love that came out of respect and gratitude, like the kind she had for Impa, who had practically raised her from birth and helped her grow up into the young woman she had become. There was the love of friendship, the kind that she had once had for Veress but had now turned to hate, even though Sheik wished that it hadn't. But then, there was the kind of love that she felt for Link, a deep, passionate, love of romance and desire. And while it was unrequited and always would be, Sheik knew that it was the truest type of love she had ever felt. For it was that kind of love that would drive her to always stand by for the hero she felt it for, no matter what it could possibly cost.


	31. Chapter 31: The Fused Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the power of the Fused Shadow continues to have a malign influence on Veress, she banishes the dwindling remainder of her followers, claiming that they wish to steal her great power. However, her power begins to claim her as Veress begins to spiral more and more into insanity, her regrets and pain finally starting to claim her mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie in saying that this chapter (and Veress in general) was heavily inspired by Azula, from Avatar: The Last Airbender, and her own spiral into insanity. There's something about villainous breakdowns that's always fascinated me, and it only made sense that an already unstable villain like Veress would go through one, especially on the eve of the final battle...

The war had been going strong for three days. To say that both sides had suffered significant losses would be an understatement; quite a few of both the Sheikahs and Skyloftians had been slain and even more had been injured. The Interlopers had only experienced a few casualties, but in the three days of consistent fighting, a vast majority of them had been apprehended and carried off to the desert, where their exile to the world created by Terminus and the dragons was to begin. Overall, there was only a little less than fifty left of the legion of around two hundred rebels that had originally formed the Dark Interlopers, including their leader.

Veress sat upon her throne within the meeting hall of the Interloper stronghold, a fitting seat for someone who had recently proclaimed herself the new ruler of the surface, watching with a piercing gaze as the remainder of her followers streamed in. Her mind was still swimming with fury as she thought back to her encounter with the hero and the Sheikah leader the previous night, and how they had managed to somehow best her, despite her many advantages over both of them. She had been so close to victory in that skirmish, so close to getting rid of two of her biggest oppositions in this struggle, but it had been stolen out of her hands at the last moment, though by what means, she still could not figure out. The Interloper leader took a subtle glance over to the Fused Shadow, still floating atop its pedestal so it could supply power to all of the rebels, and she came to the conclusion that the cause for her failure had come from her own restraint. She had been holding back from using the true power that the dark relic was capable of giving her, as she had wanted to save as much of it as she could for her final conquest for the Triforce. But now that the war was quickly drawing to a close and she was starting to run out of options, Veress saw that such restraint was no longer wise. If she wanted to be the ultimate winner of this long-running game now, it was clear that the key to her victory would be the Fused Shadow, the greatest source of dark power that the surface had ever known.

The Interloper leader said nothing as the last of her followers entered the meeting hall and bowed down before her in reverence. For what seemed like ages, she simply sat upon her throne and stared down at them, her dark red eyes scanning the measly group in rage over the fact that their once vast numbers had been decimated so easily. Unable to contain her anger towards those who sided with the goddess any longer, Veress rose and slowly walked to the front of the raised platform she was on, keeping her gaze locked on her remnant followers as she began to speak.

"We have been cheated!" she began with a shout of burning ire for the injustices done to her uprising. "The goddess has contracted her all of her little followers out to capture us and cage us like we're nothing but wild animals! Higher powers have granted them the power to strike us down and banish us to the netherworld, a place from which we may never return! Rather than simply chose to be cordial to us and kill us in a way that we would die with honor, they chose to shame us by sending us into an eternal exile! They think we are weak, that they have defeated us and that we will be wiped off the face of the earth forever because of their 'noble' efforts. But little do they know that by banishing our brethren, they have stoked the flames of vengeance and fury into a blazing inferno that will burn for ages! I will make them pay for what they have done to us! For how they have disgraced us and disregarded us! I w _ill_ have the power of the Triforce, no matter what it costs!"

Veress's booming voice echoed throughout the large room as she finished her speech, her breathing heavy as she tried to calm herself from her passionate rage. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides, she turned and promptly sat upon her throne once more, her thoughts consumed in how she couldn't wait to watch the blood of the goddess and her hero be spilled by her own hands.

The group of Interlopers slowly raised their heads as a silence settled upon the room, glancing at each other nervously as they looked upon their leader with worry. Never before had they seen her so irate, but they knew that they had to risk asking her nonetheless.

"Um… Mistress Veress?" one of the rebels asked hesitantly, hoping that her leader wouldn't respond too harshly.

"What?" she spat bitterly, glaring down at the group before her with lingering anger.

"Well… We… we were just…" the rebel started to stammer, before she was quickly interrupted by Veress.

"Spit it out already!" she shouted impatiently.

"With all due respect, we are in need of more power, mistress," the Interloper said as boldly as she could, inkling her head in respect to her leader. "To combat the light of the guardian dragons and the goddess herself, we require more strength than we already have, much more in fact."

"So?" Veress asked with little concern. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, we were hoping that you could use the Fused Shadow to outpour more-"

Veress's eyes grew wide upon mention of the dark relic and she quickly stood and stepped in front of it, blocking it from her followers' view. "Now I understand… I know what you want…" she hissed darkly, glaring at all of them with disgust. "You want my Fused Shadow! All of you! I've known from the beginning that you all just want my power for yourselves! Why else would you join me in the first place? You simply want to steal what is rightfully mine! What  _I_  created on  _my_  own!"

"No, mistress!" another rebel exclaimed defensively. "We joined you because we thought you were right! About the goddess, about the hero, about everything! We do not wish to steal the Fused Shadow from you! We simply need to borrow some of its great power to-"

"To take me down and claim the Triforce for yourselves!" the Interloper leader screamed in rage, refusing to relinquish her last vital key to victory to anyone, not even her loyal followers. "You've been conspiring against me in secret, waiting for a moment of weakness so that you can take me down and obtain what I've worked so hard for! But I'm onto all of you! You will never defeat me! You all are weak! Pathetic! That's why most of you were captured by the goddess's followers in the first place! Because you will never know the strength that I do! I don't need any of you and I never have!"

"Mistress, please listen! We-"

"Get out!"

"W-what?" the Interlopers all stared at their crazed leader in complete surprise upon hearing this sudden command

"I said get out!" Veress screeched demandingly, drawing her twin golden knives as she looked upon her former followers with nothing less than hatred. "All of you! Get out of my sight! I don't need any of you to defeat the goddess and her hero! I can and will finish this on my own!"

"But… we-"

"If you don't get out of my fortress right now, I will destroy you all personally!" the Interloper leader shouted at the top of her lungs, brandishing her duel swords. "Now, go! And don't let me  _ever_ see any your worthless faces again!"

Sighing in resignation, the former Interlopers slowly began to pan out of the room, giving pitied glances to their former leader, knowing that clearly, she had been driven to the brink of madness by her own lust for power. There had been a time that they had all respected her for her bold leadership, a time when they had all viewed her as both terrifying and inspiring at the same time. However, since then, she had strayed from the glorious goals and ambitions that she once held so dearly when she had formed the group of rebels. As they had risen to power upon the surface and came to be feared by all, she had grown conceited and greedy, desiring a power that should have been shared equally among them all as her own. She had made it obvious now that she did value any of them as her allies, and so, they all left the fortress entirely, without saying another single word to her, knowing that she had turned into someone who was no longer worth following.

Still seething with rage over the supposed betrayal of her now-banished followers, Veress turned her gaze towards her precious Fused Shadow once more, slowing making her way towards it. "They wanted you for themselves," she said to the stone relic, her voice low and feral. "They wanted to steal my own power and use it against me. Those fools… None of them were to be trusted. It's clear to me now that I can only trust myself… And you of course…" Knowing that she had the daunting might of the dark relic all for herself, Veress decided that there was no longer any need to reserve any of its power anymore. Slowly, the last remaining Interloper reached her hand out towards the Fused Shadow and actually touched it for the first time, gently stroking her fingertips along its cold stone surface as she felt the sheer power flow from it into her. The dark relic pulsated as it granted the rebel its evil energy, and Veress let out a soft laugh of wicked excitement as she let it course through her veins, filling her with newfound strength and magic. Lighting a dark flame above her hand, she let it fly towards the other half of the room and watched with unhinged elation as it exploded, causing the wall to collapse and set fire. At her command, the resulting flame spread itself along the edge of the room, lighting it up in a dim, eerie violet glow.

"Such power…" Veress whispered in wild delight, knowing that her magic had increased tenfold from simply touching the Fused Shadow. Craving more of its immense power, the Interloper leader placed both of her hands upon it and let its incredible destructive strength pour into her unfettered. Every part of her body felt like it was ignited with a fire of power and magic, unlike any she had ever known before. Throwing her head back, Veress let out a wild laugh as she finally claimed the fullest extent of the power that was available to her, power that was only rivaled by that of her next prize, the Triforce.

As the Interloper leader reveled in her new strength, she happened to cast a brief glance at the long mirror hanging on the wall far to her left. She kept her gaze on it however when she noticed her reflection, standing out against the violet flames that illuminated the room and cast deep shadows upon everything in it. Slowly, Veress approached the mirror, her grin deepening with each step she took as she saw the influence that the unrestrained power of the Fused Shadow had on her appearance. Her once-tanned skin had taken on an unnatural light blue pigment, marked with strange, dimly-glowing dark blue designs that spread to the rest of her body. Her visible eye no longer contained a pupil, but was rather a bright, piercing red iris surrounded by yellow rather than white. The Interloper leader let out another triumphant laugh, taking twisted delight in her new appearance. Now, she certainly could no longer be classified as a mere Sheikah. She had become something so much more, something much stronger and more superior. And she loved it. Her mere presence now seemed to give off an air of sheer power and might, enough to make anyone tremble in fear at the very sight of her. She had finally gotten everything that she had ever dreamed of: power, strength, respect, fear. There was only one thing she lacked, but she knew that obtaining it would be her very next move.

Still smirking at herself in the mirror, Veress traced a finger down the glowing lines on her cheek, finding a certain bizarre beauty in them. It was then that she realized that her imposing appearance was only lessened by the half of her face that was concealed by her thick bang of bright red hair. Slowly drawing one of her knives, the Interloper leader softly chuckled to herself once more, running her free hand through her hair for a moment before lifting it into the air. "Let the beauty of darkness be unveiled!" she proclaimed fiercely as she swiped her knife across her bang, unevenly cutting it with ease. As her hair fell to the ground at her feet, Veress looked to her reflection once more, expecting to see more of the same, but she was instead shocked at what she discovered.

In the midst of the jagged, unruly ends of her hair, her other eye was completely dark red and empty, with no pupil or iris whatsoever. It glowed strangely in the light of the flames surrounding her, completely contracting the alluring coloration of her other eye. The skin of her face that had been hidden under her hair, instead of being of the same light blue color as the other half was, was completely drowned in shadow, showing no color but a pitch black as dark as midnight. Instead of finding beauty in this once-covered half, Veress stared at herself in horror and rage, knowing that such a monstrous, hideous transformation was not what she had wanted at all.

"The darkness of your own soul has claimed you, Veress," a familiar voice suddenly said to the Interloper leader as her eyes widened in fury. "And you have willingly allowed it to."

Veress scoffed bitterly as she glared at the figure who had appeared behind her reflection in the mirror, painful memories of the past filling her mind. "What are  _you_ doing here, Impa?" she asked sharply, not at all surprised to see the former matriarch of the Sheikah tribe, despite the fact that she had been dead for several months.

"You are lost, Veress," the elderly woman said, concern for the girl she had raised since infancy showing on her aged face. "And you need guidance."

" _I_ need guidance?" Veress asked in disbelief. "How dare you come here and tell me that! I have never known my place more than I do now! I know what you and everyone else thought of me. You all thought I was worthless, that I would never amount to anything. Well, just look at me now! Here I am, about to claim the ultimate power of the Triforce, and there's nobody who will be able to stop my endless might!"

"You underestimate the strength and determination of her grace and her chosen hero," Impa said with a frown. "You spread destruction and darkness by instilling fear into the hearts of men. But the two of them possess a force filled with the light that can banish darkness. They have hope. And through it they shall find victory, for hope is stronger than fear."

"Please," the rebel leader scoffed harshly. "Hope is for fools who do not possess true strength. What good has mercy and kindness done for any of them?! Nothing, that's what! They've struggled and suffered for so long and so hard and for what? To protect this pathetic land? How futile! No matter how hard they try to save it, they will fail! I will not rest until I see them die in the unquenchable fires that I will set to this land when I become the eternal ruler of it!"

"Oh… my child…" the elderly Sheikah sighed morosely, showing pity for the crazed Interloper leader. "It pains me to see that you have let your own hatred consume you like this… I do not wish to see you meet your inevitable fate if your dark power gets out of hand."

"Oh, really?" Veress sneered caustically. "I bet you would be the first one who would want to see me go down just for the sake of keeping your precious little surface safe from me, right?."

"Veress, you must know that I never looked down upon you as some of the others did," Impa said with kindness and compassion for her young ward. "I had anticipated that this was the path that you were going to take, but there was nothing I could do to derail you from it. I am sorry that I didn't try harder to make you see the light, my child. But know that I truly did care about you and I wanted to see you prosper."

Veress closed her eyes tightly for a moment as she tried to fight back tears, clenching her fists at her sides. "Oh yeah?" she asked bitingly. "Then why did you always favor Sheik over me? You're lying! You never cared about me! That's why you told her to oppose me in becoming the leader of our tribe! You wanted to see me fail and you always have!"

"No," Impa said firmly, though there was a look of sadness on her face. "I wanted what was best for our tribe. But… this is not what I wanted for you, Veress. Look at how far you have fallen! You have great power, yes, but look and see what it has cost you! Your companions, your sanity, even your very humanity! Are losing those things really worth the dark might you have obtained?"

The Interloper leader took in a deep breath as she looked at her marred reflection once more, barely recognizing the person she saw. Her burning gaze quickly turned towards the elderly Sheikah once again however, the one who had taken her in when no one else would and who had supported her all her life, but now she was filled with nothing but hatred for her. "Go away!" she screamed in absolute fury, desperately wanting to be rid the vision haunting her. "Leave me alone!"

"I will," Impa said earnestly, but not before one final entreaty. "But first, Veress, I ask you to reconsider your actions. For your own sake more than anyone else's. It is never too late for you to realize your wrongdoings and atone for them."

"Wrongdoings?!" Veress shouted in rage, turning back to the elderly Sheikah's image once more. "I have done  _nothing_ wrong! I have made the goddess and her foolish hero pay for their injustices towards our people! I have found a purpose! This is my destiny! This was why I was born! There is  _nothing_ I regret and I will  _never_  turn back! I will enshroud this land in eternal shadows and the Triforce will be mine!" The Interloper leader let out a wild, insane laugh as Impa merely sighed and shook her head with grief.

"And so you have chosen your own path, my child…" she said sadly as her image began to vanish from the mirror. "Although it will yield nothing for you, you have chosen the path of destruction…"

As Impa disappeared, Veress simply grinned at her own reflection twistedly, her unmatching eyes demented and crazed. "You old fool," she said to the former Sheikah matriarch, despite the fact that she was now gone. "My path is one of victory! I will rise above the goddess and the hero, as well as anyone else who may try to oppose me! My dark power is absolute! Nothing can vanquish it!"

"No," a new voice said as another image appeared in the mirror behind Veress. "You're wrong. There is always light to banish darkness."

"Sheik…" Veress growled in absolute hatred upon seeing the Sheikah leader standing behind her, remembering their last encounter and how very close she had gotten to taking the life of her former best friend.

Sheik's expression was solemn, yet calm as she spoke to the Interloper leader evenly. "Veress… Look at yourself… Look at what you've let your dark power turn you into. Look at how you've lost your control over it… Over yourself."

"Be quiet!" the Interloper leader hissed briskly. "I am in control! The Fused Shadow is mine to command! It is completely at my subjugation as this land will be soon! You're just jealous of me, Sheik! You always have been! Ever since we were young, you've always wanted to be as skilled and smart as I am, but you can never even come close!"

"No…" the Sheikah leader said softly, still showing sadness on her expression for her fallen friend. "I'm not jealous of you, Veress. Not anymore…" A small, reminiscent smile came across her face as she continued. "Do you remember when we were little and how you would always tell me of how you dreamed of being the leader of our tribe? I used to think that you would do such a great job of it, that you would lead our people into glory and honor they had never seen before… I thought you were strong, capable, determined, and noble… But… I quickly found that I had never been more wrong on the day that you broke away from our tribe and betrayed us. When you betrayed  _me…"_

"You're a blind fool, Sheik!" Veress seethed, still burning with rage. "I was not the one who betrayed our people! It was the goddess! She betrayed us from the very beginning! She resigned our race to a worthless existence of watching over her and this land, thinking that we would never aspire for anything greater! Well, she was wrong. For I have found a goal greater than most mere mortals could ever dream of! And while you lust after the goddess's chosen hero in secret, I will rise above to conquer the power of the Triforce and bend its immense strength to my will!"

The Interloper leader let out another wild, wicked laugh as Sheik cast a pitied gaze down. "You've let your greed and lust for might dominate you, Veress…" she said, still as calm as before. "You believe that by using power and fear, you can dominate others, even your own former followers…"

Upon being reminded of the betrayal of her own brethren, Veress clenched her fists so tightly that they were shaking. "Well what else is there?!" she asked, becoming more unhinged by the second. "Fear is the only way to submit others to your control! There isn't a mortal alive who does not fear my great power! The goddess fears me, as well as her courageous little hero! Even you fear me, Sheik…"

Sheik was silent for a moment as Veress glared darkly at her before slowly shaking her head. "No, Veress…" she said morosely, sympathy for the Interloper leader showing in her scarlet eyes. "I don't fear you. You were my best friend… We did everything together. We were so close… And though I know it's far too late for anything to change, I wish that we still were…"

Not wanting to hear any more of the Sheikah leader's kind words, the Interloper leader let out a loud scream of mangled frustration as she placed her hands on her head. She began to feel the immense power granted to her by the Fused Shadow begin to grow out of control due to her deteriorating mental state, as the flames around her burned darker and hotter along with her increasing fury. "Be quiet!" she shouted with intensity to the reflection of her former best friend. "Leave me alone!"

Sheik let out a sigh of sadness and remorse as she gave Veress one last sorrowful gaze. "Veress… Please… If you don't stop this madness, you will be taken down one way or another, either by us, or by your own uncontrollable might. Remember what Impa once said: those who do not know the dangers of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it."

Unable to take any more of Sheik's gentle admonishing, Veress glared daggers at her image in the mirror as she drew one of her knives, and in a wild, uncalculated movement, she tossed the blade towards the mirror with such a great force that it shattered the reflective glass into hundreds of pieces, getting rid of the hallucinations of both the Sheikah leader and the former matriarch once and for all. Breathing heavily, the Interloper leader found herself alone once more as the flames she had conjured all suddenly burned out, leaving her in the lonely darkness of the large room. Her grip on reality was quickly slipping away from her in the midst of her unquenchable burning rage and hatred. But even in the midst of all of this, she could feel something us that drove her even madder and it was the smallest traces of regret and remorse. Somehow, there was still a small part of her that hated all she had done, all of the pain and destruction she had caused. However, Veress was quick to push such inclinations of shame and mercy away, for she knew it was far too late for that now. She had spiraled too deep into both evil and insanity for her to change her ways now. And even if she was not lost in the frenzy of her own mind, she would not want to. Her goal of obtaining the Triforce was closer than ever now that she had the true power of the Fused Shadows and she was going to get it no matter what. But even so, she could not stop herself from collapsing to her knees before the shattered mirror as her tears of guilt and rage finally began to pour forth. Impa and Sheik had been right when they told her that she had lost much. All her life she had been losing. But even now that she was finally winning, she still felt empty and worthless, just as she had her entire life. And never had she felt more empty and worthless than she did sitting on the floor of that empty room, weeping to herself as she finally lost the only thing she had left aside from her dark power, the very thing that was stealing it in the first place: her sanity.


	32. Chapter 32: Dawn of the Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new dawn rises over the surface, Link and Zelda must face the fact that the hero only has a few hours left until he is permanently corrupted completely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather simple chapter, but a poignant one. Enjoy!

The sun had yet to rise over Kakariko Village and yet most of its residents were already awake. The past several nights had been sleepless for both the Sheikah and the Skyloftians, as everyone wondered and waited to see if the conflict between them and the Interlopers was finally over. After all, they had managed to capture most, if not all of the rebels and transport them to the prison awaiting them in the desert. And yet, there was still a mountable level of uneasiness and anxiousness amongst those loyal to the goddess, for they knew that this war would not really be over until the Interlopers' power source was destroyed and their treacherous leader was brought down. Unfortunately, Veress and the Fused Shadow were nowhere to be found; no one, not even Sheik, Zelda, Link or Fi, had been able to find a way into the rebel stronghold, much less spot the elusive Interloper leader anywhere on the surface. And so, all anyone could possibly do now was simply keep a careful watch and wait for something to happen once more, something that would hopefully lead to the long-awaited end of this violent war.

In the midst of the vast numbers of restless sleepers in the village, the girl and the hero were certainly among them. Though Zelda had managed to fall asleep and rest peacefully for a few hours, she soon found herself shaken awake due to Link tossing and turning in his sleep beside her as he muttered incoherently in obvious dread. Biting her lip nervously, the girl slowly sat up in bed and frowned sadly at her husband, knowing that once again, he was suffering from yet another nightmare. There had not been a single night since he was freed from the Interloper stronghold that he had not relived the torture he had to endure there in his dreams, and Zelda pitied him greatly for it when she saw how weary and exhausted he was during the day. In addition to this, over the past two days alone, Link had suffered several brief, unexpected bouts of corruption, though fortunately, they had not been too intense and he had not managed to hurt anyone during them. And yet, it was becoming increasingly obvious that the hero's short time was almost up, and that soon, he would be conquered by the evil force claiming him once and for all.

"Link?" Zelda whispered with deep concern as she placed a gentle hand on the hero's shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't startle him out of his fitful slumber. She couldn't help but wonder what horrors he was being forced to endure, but she realized that she would most likely never know the agony that he was going through both inside and out. Fortunately for the girl, he didn't feel her soft touch however, as he struggled to push the anxiety that he was facing inside of his dreams away to little avail.

"No…" Link muttered quietly in his sleep, his voice weak and strained as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "Please…" Zelda bit her lip once more as she theorized that he was begging for the mercy of either the demon in the hopes that it would relinquish him from its tight reigns of corruption or the Interloper leader in remembrance of the pain he had been forced to go through at her hands, both of which were mercies that certainly would never come.

However, before the girl could even attempt to try and coax the hero back into consciousness, he somehow managed to break free from the terror of his nightmares on his own. "No!" he shouted in absolute fear as he bolted upright in bed, his vermillion eyes wide and wild with intense fright. Zelda immediately retracted her hand from his shoulder, looking at him with both surprise and worry as she watched him catch his breath and stare straight ahead with unmistakable horror in his eyes. She was about to say something reassuring to him in the hopes of calming him down, but he cut her off right before she could do so.

"Fi!" Link said tensely, his voice sounding small and shaky amidst his broken gasps of breathing. He had not so much as even glanced over at Zelda since he had awakened, despite the fact that she had not taken her eyes off of him for a moment.

"Yes, Master?" the sword spirit responded immediately from her vessel, which was sitting right at the hero's bedside as it always did at night.

"How long?!" he asked harshly, though the girl had no idea what he was talking about.

Even Fi seemed to be confused by his question. "Master, I apologize, but I do not understand what you are referring-" She began, but she was quickly cut off.

"How long do I have left before I'm completely corrupted?!" Link demanded, clear desperation in his voice. Zelda frowned at him with anxious pity, but the hero refused to return her sorrowful gaze as he thought back to the intense nightmare that he had just broken out of, in which the demon had relentlessly goaded him once more, this time telling him that his time was incredibly short. He wanted nothing more to know that Majora had been lying to him once more, but somehow, he had an unshakable feeling that it was true, as much as he wished it wasn't.

Upon hearing his panicked request, the sword spirit emerged from the Master Sword in a flourish of light, looking at the hero with solemn sadness for quite some time as he returned her gaze with one that was still filled with fear and dread. "Master Link…" she said with a sigh of remorse. "I am so sorry… I wanted to refrain from telling you this for as long as possible… But I suppose you deserve to hear the truth more than anyone else. But… your grace," she said hesitantly, addressing the girl this time. "Are you sure  _you_ want to hear this?"

Finally, Link glanced towards Zelda, his frightened expression softening into one with concern for her rather than himself. He didn't say anything to her as she gave him a brief sad smile, taking his hand and holding onto it tightly, dreading the news that Fi was about to deliver to both of them. "Yes," she said firmly, wanting to be strong when her hero couldn't. "I do."

"Very well then," the sword spirit said with a frown, averting the couple's expectant gaze. "Master, I've known this for quite some time… I am sorry for not telling you this earlier, but now I have realized that it is my unfortunate duty to repot this. From my most recent analysis, I can now calculate that your corruption levels have reached 98%, which is dangerously high. Based on this information, I can estimate with 99% percent certainty that you will become terminally corrupted within the next twenty-four hours…"

Zelda was quick to cover her mouth to suppress her gasp of shock and grief upon hearing this terrible news as she looked over at Link, who didn't seem to be showing much of an external reaction at all. On the inside however, he felt as though this revelation had struck him harder than any blow he had ever suffered from. To think that he only had a few hours left to live before every part of his being would be taken by corruption made him almost sick with fear. While he realized that his long struggle was almost over, he took no solace in that fact; rather, he was overwhelmed by anxiety and horror that his time was so short. The hero had been expecting this day for quite some time, but now that it had finally come, he found that he was still not ready for it, for in the end, nothing could have prepared him for his inevitable doom.

"Master…" Fi said softly, gently placing a hand on Link's shoulder in the hopes of giving him some sense of comfort. "Again, I cannot express how much this news pains me. Know that if there was anything I could do to stop this, I-"

The sword spirit found herself cut off by the sight of her master merely shaking his head resolutely, not wanting to hear what he had already heard a thousand times. Pity wasn't going to do anything to save him now, and that was something the girl understood well as she hesitantly refrained from wrapping her arms around him in consolation. Fi simply nodded, knowing that there was little else to be said about the situation as she solemnly and silently returned to the Master Sword, leaving the couple alone to take in the heavy aftermath of what they had just discovered.

For the longest time, neither one of them said anything, for what could they say? They were far beyond words of grief or comfort, as they had all already been used before. All that was really left for them to do now was begrudgingly accept it and move on, hoping that the last few hours that they had together would last as long as possible.

After what seemed like ages, Zelda finally worked the nerve to speak up to her husband, who looked just as blown away by the news they had just heard as she was. "Are… are you ok?" she asked softly, placing a light hand on his shoulder, despite the fact that his back was turned to her.

Link didn't respond for quite some time, but when he finally did, he seemed to have ignored her question entirely. "In my nightmare, it told me that today was going to be my final day," he said quietly, his voice subdued and distant. "I guess it was right for once…"

"It?" the girl questioned in slight confusion.

"Majora," the hero sighed, a hint of ire in his tone for the demon that was dragging him down into an eternal servitude.

"Oh," was all she could really think of to say, even though there was so much more she wanted to tell him before he was gone forever.

"But do you know what else it's always told me since all of this began?" he asked somewhat bitterly, slightly lost in his own thoughts. "It said that this has always been my destiny; that this was all I was ever meant to become since I was born. And… I think it might actually be right…"

"But you're not gone yet," Zelda said reassuringly, wanting to convince him that what the demon had told him was nothing more than a lie. "You still have a little time left…"

"Not enough…" the hero said sadly as he finally turned to face his wife.

The girl's already mournful frown deepened even more as she tried to find any words she could to give him solace at such a dark moment. "You know very well that this has never been a part of your destiny, Link," she said with both firmness and kindness in her tone. "Destiny is never absolute. There are paths laid out for you to take, but ultimately, you're the one who chooses which one you follow and no one else. Not even a soul-corrupting demon."

"I wish that were true, Zelda…" he said with a fake, bitter grin. "But be serious. I mean, just look at me and tell me that this wasn't always meant to be."

For a long moment, she didn't reply as she did as he said and gazed upon her falling hero, her eyes warm with oncoming tears. He certainly looked little like the boy she had grown up alongside and had fallen in love with. The corruption had taken a heavy toll on him physically, so much so that he almost looked like an exact copy of the Fierce Deity. His once honey-golden hair was now completely snow white, not a single lock of its natural color remaining. His skin was still unnaturally pale, making the bold red and blue markings on his face stand out even more. Based on these things alone, it was easy to tell that the corruption was deeply rooted within him, to the point that there was almost nothing that could possibly even hope to drive it away. Zelda remained silent as she remembered the one thing that could end his suffering forever, even though if she were to implement it, it would greatly multiply her own.

"Please," she said softly a few minutes later, a hint of sorrow in her tone. "Please, Link… Don't tell me that you're giving up now…"

"I'm not," Link said, though Zelda was certain that he wasn't being sincere. "But I've been fighting so hard and for so long… I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I fought hard enough, I could stop it. But I guess nothing could have…"

"Link, no…" the girl said, holding back a grieving sob. "You can't… you can't just give up like this… I need you… more than you could ever know because… because…" She trailed off before she could reveal what had been haunting her mind for the past several days, something that she knew she had to tell him, but she just didn't have the heart to, even though she knew she was on the verge of losing him any hour now.

"I told you. I'm not giving up," the hero said in growing frustration, even though he knew he was lying. In actuality, he knew that there was little he could do now but accept the fact that he could be completely corrupted at literally any moment now. "I… I just…" He sighed, hating that he was obviously coming off as so hopeless and weak in front of his wife. "I just need to be alone for a while…"

Zelda opened her mouth to protest as Link rose out of bed, but she held her tongue upon hearing how despondent he sounded. She wanted nothing more than to give him words of loving comfort and encouragement in his final hours, to make sure that there would be no doubt that she loved him more than anyone else and she always would, no matter what could possibly happen once he was gone. But instead, she simply let him leave the room as no words came to her in the aftermath of the devastation that had sunk in along with the realization that they were about to be torn apart, regardless of how much they loved each other and how much they did not want to lose each other.

* * *

The dark night's sky began to turn lighter with the arrival of dawn, splashes of orange, pink, violet and gold coloring the hills that rolled on for miles beyond Kakariko. In solemn silence, the hero sat on the back porch of the house, simply watching as the final day of his life began and knowing that this beautiful sunrise would be the last one he would ever see. Thankful, the demon had decided to leave his mind alone for some reason, something that had been quite rare recently, as every single moment that Link had found himself alone, he would always seem to be mentally assaulted as his corruption steadily intensified. Perhaps Majora, knowing that it had already won this long-going battle, had decided to relent for once, allowing the hero these last few, fleeting hours of freedom before he would be dragged into an everlasting servitude. He gladly welcomed the tentative peace though, as it gave him a chance to gather his thoughts perhaps for the last time ever.

It was a strange, sad feeling to know that he only had a few hours left in his existence, but Link was able to find some sense of relief in knowing that his prolonged, difficult struggle was almost over. But all the same, he was still going out with quite a few regrets, among those being the fact that he had not been able to help put an end to the Interloper War and restore peace to the surface. And yet his greatest regret would always be that he was going to leave Zelda distraught and alone in such dire times and that he would certainly be forced by the demon to hunt her down and kill her. Like the situation as a whole, that was one problem that the hero absolutely had no idea how to solve; part of him was tempted to try and distance himself from the girl again for her own safety, but he had promised her that he was going to stay with her until the end. All he could do now was hope that she would be able to defend herself against him once he was trapped within the cold grip of corruption for eternity.

Unbeknownst to Link however, Zelda had been standing at the open back door for the past half hour, silently gazing upon her hero, her heart aching with love for him and grief over his cruel, impending fate. After weeks of anxiety and uncertainty, the dreaded day had finally arrived; she was about to lose the man she loved once and for all and the girl knew that once that love was gone, she would never be able to feel it so strongly for anyone ever again. The two of them were meant to be; of that they were both certain. And yet, as much as they were destined to be together, they were also destined to be torn apart. Their love was certainly deep and rich and passionate, but perhaps a love that great was not meant to last.

Unable to be apart from her hero any longer, Zelda finally worked up the nerve to go sit beside him. Link didn't glance over at her as she joined him, but instead he kept his gaze fixated on the light of the rising sun, though the natural light of the girl beside him seemed to shine just as brightly. For what seemed like ages, another long, terse silence lingered between them as they were both reminded that these were some of the last few minutes they would ever share together, a thought that was unbearable to both of them.

The hero was the first to break the spell of quiet between them, managing a small, somewhat sad smile as he watched the light of the fledgling sun wash over the green hills. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked with a hint of longing in his tone, a longing that certainly came from a desire to have more time, one that could never be fulfilled.

"It is," the girl nodded, a smile forming on her lips as well. "This must be a new sight for you. After all, you're almost never awake to see the sunrise, sleepyhead." She let out a small, bright laugh, hoping to ease the heavy mood, though he did not join in. Zelda frowned as she saw Link's smile fade, his expression becoming cold and contemplative once more. She glanced down for a moment, taking in a deep breath before speaking up once more. "Can I be honest with you?" she asked with returned seriousness, deciding to put off telling him what she knew she would have to eventually for the moment. "I haven't seen you act like this… so sad and distant, since… since they died…"

The girl regretted bringing the sore subject up almost immediately after she said it, knowing that the topic of the hero's deceased parents had not been brought up between them in what seemed like ages. Almost seven years ago during a terrible storm that had struck Skyloft, one that had killed many of the town's residents, including Zelda's mother and both of Link's parents. Like many things that the two of them bonded over, both the girl and the hero found yet another thing in common as they had both lost people who were very important to them at the young age of ten. They had always been close friends, even before that tragedy struck, but after it, they found comfort in each other's presence and became inseparable as they helped each other cope through the grief. But even so, there were still times in which both of them lamented over their dead parents with each other, looking back on the love that they had received from them and wishing that they were still around, not taken away from them by the often treacherous forces of nature. After all ,there were some kinds of pain that no amount of time or coping could ever really heal.

Upon seeing that the hero did not respond to her comment, the girl sighed softly, glancing away from him upon realizing how tactless she had been. "I'm sorry…" she muttered quietly, partly hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"Its fine," Link said with little emotion, having caught onto her words after all. After another moment or two of silence, he spoke up again though, still staring at the ever rising sun and silently wishing he could stop its ascent. "How do you think they would feel about all of this?" he asked thoughtfully, little signs of grief or sorrow in his tone.

"Your parents?" Zelda asked for confirmation, already knowing that he asking about his impending corruption. The hero nodded, finally glancing over at the girl, who thought for a moment before responding. "Well… I remember that your parents loved you very much, just like my mother loved me…" she said with a sad, reminiscent smile. "They were just like you are: strong, determined… stubborn…" she let out a small, light laugh before she continued, one that Link actually smiled along with. "I know that they would have given their lives for you and, if they were still around today, I know without a doubt that they would be completely miserable about losing you, just like I am. They'd do everything in their power to try and save you and they'd tell you exactly what I am: to not give up, even though it's hard… But even so, I doubt that they'd be as miserable as I am over losing you…" Her smile faded as she felt the oncoming tears behind her eyes but she refused to let them come.

Somehow, the hero managed to work up a small smile, thinking back on his kind and loving parents as the girl spoke and realizing that a part of him was glad that they were not around to join in his suffering as she was. But all the same, he was genuinely touched by her statement, his former sorrow and grief over being corrupted slowly ebbing away. "They always really liked you," he said to her, reaching out to take her hand in his. "Do you know what my father once said when we were kids? He told me that I'd be the luckiest man alive if I managed to marry you one day. And so I guess I'm luckier than I could have ever hoped to be simply to have been married to you for the short time that we've had…"

"Oh Link…" Zelda sighed tearfully as she smiled warmly, rising to stand up with him as the morning light covered them both. "I'm so lucky too. All my life, I had dreamed of us being together. And while some of the dreams that I had for us may never come true, at least this one has…" The couple slowly wrapped their arms around each other in a tender, loving embrace, holding each other close for perhaps the last time ever. Without another moment's thought, their lips simultaneously met in a passionate kiss, one that lasted for quite some time, but not nearly long enough.

"Please, promise me that you won't give up," the girl whispered with slight desperation as the two of them broke apart but remained in each other's arms, their faces still only inches apart.

"I won't give up," the hero said, this time with nothing less than absolute sincerity. He knew that in light of everything that had happened and all of the pain he was putting her through, he at least owed her any last resolve and determination he had left. "I promise…"

The two of them kissed once more, letting the sensation of being one mind and body fill them with ecstasy and joy for one last time. As they broke apart once more, they took the time to gaze into each other's eyes for a long moment and that was when the tears began to flow. Zelda was already weeping softly as soon as their most recent kiss had ended, her breaths coming out in broken, shallow sobs of sudden grief and heartbreak. It was only as Link placed a gentle hand on her cheek and used his thumb to softly caress her tears away that they slowly started to fall from his own eyes. The girl's breath caught upon seeing the tears start to steadily flow down the hero's cheeks, but unlike her, he did not sob in indignity nor did he weep inconsolably. Rather, his tears were silent and solemn, but mournful and morose all the same. She had only seen him cry a handful of times, but this was the first time in which he had not tried to hide his tears away from her out of shame or embarrassment. There was no real point to now though; after all, they were both lamenting over the same exact thing: the fact that their deep, beautiful love was going to die right along with the hero. Never again would they get to enjoy each other's warm, comforting embrace or lose themselves in the passion of a tender kiss. And in realizing this, they both held onto each other even tighter as they both wept for their love, which had never really had a chance to thrive and never would.

"I love you…" Zelda whispered tearfully as she buried her face into his shoulder, letting her immense sorrow out as she felt her heart split in two from the pain of knowing that she was about to lose him so soon.

"I love you too," Link responded softly, an edge of grief and despair in his voice as he didn't even try to dry his own tears as he once again felt the overwhelming guilt over the fact that he was going to leave her all alone, as much as he didn't want to.

The warm morning sun blanketed the goddess and the hero in its golden light, as if it was trying to capture the fleeting silhouette of the two star-crossed lovers in their last fading hours. But both of them ignored it as they kissed once more, savoring every last second of it as tears continued to stream down both of their faces, tears spent in mourning of the dawn of their final day together.


	33. Chapter 33: Corrupted Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is beginning. Link, Zelda, Terminus and Sheik stand against Veress in a deciding battle for the Triforce. All the while, however, Link is being dragged deeper and deeper into corruption, and as the battle wages on, its clear that he won't survive for much longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god THIS CHAPTER. It is SO freaking emotional that I can barely take it. Everything about this chapter hurts and yet is great all at once. Its definitely a painful thing to see Link finally succumb to corruption, especially in Zelda's arms. He has struggled throughout this entire story, and yet it still wasn't good enough... :(

Sheik found warm tears streaming down her own cheeks as she eavesdropped in on the couple's bittersweet conversation from the rooftop of their house. She had been sitting there for quite some time, dutifully watching over both the goddess and the hero from the shadows as she often did, but she had not expected to hear as much as she had. While she hadn't heard their earlier conversation inside, she had been able to surmise from how they were acting and speaking that, as much as it pained her to think so, perhaps this was Link's final day before he would be lost to corruption forever, never to return to himself again. The despair between the couple seemed to be too deep and heavy for there to be any other explanation and it did make sense. After all, the hero had been fighting against the wicked force stirring inside of him for several weeks now; it was bound to claim him sooner or later, since it had been made clear so many times that there was no escape for him from it. And yet, it brought the Sheikah leader's heart great grief to think that the hero whom she privately pined for would be gone within only a few short hours. Sheik knew that she owed Link much; he had saved her life on numerous occasions, but even more than that, he had given her joy, however brief, at a time that she thought that she would never know happiness again. He had shown her that she didn't always have to rely on herself, that trust was just as strong as hatred, if not more so, and through that trust, she never had to walk alone.

But even so, it broke the Sheikah leader's heart to know that, despite all he had done for the land and those upon it, all he had done for the goddess, it would all be for naught in the end. Even if the Interlopers were finally defeated, Link would not get to live to see the peaceful world that his hardship and struggles would win. Sheik let even more tears fall as she wished for a way she could do something, anything about the situation. She felt so useless and helpless, much like Zelda did, about the whole situation. She knew that if it would save the hero, or even just buy him a little more time, she would gladly give up anything to see it happen, even her own life. But as far as she knew, she could not, for, as much as many wanted to save him, absolutely nothing could fix what fate had ultimately and cruelly decided for him.

The couple continued to weep softly in each other's arms for quite some time, refusing to let go of each other, lest their love die prematurely. However, they soon forgot about their sorrow and their tight embrace when the ground under them began to tremble softly. Even Sheik, from her spot on the rooftop, could feel the earth quaking, gently at first, until it turned violent. Hardly able to keep her balance anymore, the Sheikah leader quickly slipped away to the front of the house, so the hero and the girl would not discover that she had been spying on them. At the same time, Link and Zelda looked to each other in confusion and concern, having no idea what was causing the sudden earthquake. However, they soon found out when a deafening explosion rang out across the entire land, its source coming from the south, the Sealed Grounds to be exact. As the crash reverberated throughout the hills, the shifting ground suddenly went still and the sounds of nature went silent, the bright morning skies suddenly turning dark with grey, stormy, ominous clouds.

"What was that?" Zelda asked worriedly, wiping her tears as she turned her gaze towards the southern woods.

"I don't-" Link started to say, but he was cut off by the sudden flash coming from the back of his hand. The girl frowned when she saw the golden mark of the Triforce appear clearly upon his hand, remembering well what it could mean at a time like this. "The Triforce?" the hero questioned in clear confusion. "But why is it-"

"The Fused Shadow," Zelda said gravely, already turning to head into the house. "Just look over there," she motioned to the forest, where the golden light put off by the Triforce could be seen rising over the treetops even from miles away. "The same thing happened the last time Veress put the Fused Shadow to use. And I bet the mark of the Triforce showed up on your hand then too, didn't it?"

"Well, yeah," Link said, though he wasn't sure where she was going with this. "But what does it mean?"

"It means that the Triforce is reacting to the dark power of the Interlopers," the girl said tensely, her words sounding more and more like Hylia's than her own. "A power that was created specifically to steal the Triforce in the first place. Veress must be using it to try and go after the Triforce, which is why we should go see what's happening. We may not have much time left…" Her words trailed off softly as she placed her hand against her head, trying to force away the headache that the Fused Shadow's evil power had brought on. The hero also groaned in quiet pain as his own head began to pound, also negatively affected by the prevailing energy of the Interlopers' relic.

"Actually, I'm afraid we don't have any time left at all," Sheik said as she came to stand in the back doorway of the house, her arms crossed and her expression serious. Behind her came both Fi and Terminus, both of them showing clear dread and worry for the unfolding situation.

"What's going on?" Link asked warily through his pain, feeling as though, out of everyone, he was the only one out of the loop of things.

"The Fused Shadow is indeed active at the moment," Fi said articulately. "In fact, I can clearly estimate that, based on previous scans done on it, that almost 90% of its immense dark power is being put to use at the moment, though for what purpose, I cannot say. However, I can determine that the center of its activity is located within the Sealed Grounds, dangerously close to the Triforce."

"Certainly, in their desperation to win this war, the Dark Interlopers must finally be making a final, direct strike in the hopes of claiming the Triforce for their own," Terminus said anxiously. "And what's worse is that, upon recently traveling to the Sealed Grounds to check on the integrity of the seal, I found that it is quickly wearing thin. In its weak state, the Interlopers could certainly use their dark power to obliterate it once and for all and conquer the Triforce."

"Well, if the Interlopers want to act so desperately, then I think we need to act desperately as well," Sheik said with determination and a resolve to end the destruction that Veress and her followers could cause if left unchecked. "After all, desperate times call for desperate measures. And so we need to go to the Sealed Grounds as quickly as possible and put a stop to this before it even begins."

"You're right, Sheik," Zelda said firmly. "Right now, we're the only five who could possibly hope to stand up against the Interlopers' power and survive. Which is why I don't want any of your people or ours getting involved in this. No more games. We end this  _today._ " As she said this, she couldn't help but glance over at Link, her gaze softening slightly as she realized that this long conflict wouldn't be the only thing that would end today, but as he looked over at her, he showed nothing less than determination and drive in his expression, rather than the former grief he had been encompassed in. The hero knew that in his final day, if the last thing he would ever do of his own free will was deliver the surface and the goddess from the threat of the Interlopers, then at least one of this regrets would be put to rest.

The group of five all nodded in agreement, wasting no more time to discuss the matter further, for they all knew that this final battle was their responsibility and no one else's. They all were quick to realize that in this fight, they would face off against Veress herself for the last time, and if fate was in their favor, they would finally take the powerful Interloper leader down once and for all. If not, then the surface and all its inhabitants would be forced to pay the eternal price.

As they all started to head back into the house so they could prepare to leave the village, Sheik lingered back for a moment, watching as Link began to follow everyone else inside and knowing that she wouldn't have many more chances to tell him what she needed to, if any at all. And so, hesitantly, she gently grasped his arm right before he could go in, making sure that Zelda, Fi and Terminus were already gone so that the two of them could speak privately. The hero raised a curious eyebrow at the Sheikah leader, wondering why she was holding him back at a moment like this, but she before he could question her, she began to speak.

"Link… I… I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now…" she began nervously, avoiding eye contact with him as she tried to put everything into words. "I know that you don't have that much time left, which is why I need to tell you…" she paused for a moment and finally met his expectant gaze, her resolve to finally tell him the truth faltering all at once. "Thank you," she said with sincerity, deciding to go off on a different tangent entirely. "Thank you for everything that you've done for this land, for my people, for the goddess and… and for me… I know that words could never express how grateful I am to you, but I am, from the bottom of my heart. You gave me something that I thought I already had, something I didn't even know I needed any more of: strength. You made me believe in myself again at a time that I wasn't sure of anything. And now, I need you, we  _all_ need you, to believe in yourself again. I know it's hard for you, but you're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met before. No one deserves to go through what you've been forced to suffer, but you deserve it the least out of anyone in the world. Fate is hardly ever fair, but this time, it's more wrong than it ever has been before to end you like this. Which is why you need to make fate pay for what it's doing to you. You've been dealt with unfairly, but I know you can and will stand strong to defy fate one last time. Show them all, Veress, the demon, even fate itself that you are more than just a pawn for them to destroy. You're not defined by what destiny says you need to be. You're defined by your loyalty, your choices, your spirit. No one else can tell who you are; only you can do that."

Link listened to the Sheikah leader's solemn, heartfelt words and found truth in them. He realized that, upon discovering that his doom was almost upon him, that he had lost faith in his ability to keep on fighting, even against what would certainly destroy him. And yet, upon hearing her sincere, comforting speech, he found that, just as he had given her the strength that she needed, she had restored the confidence that he needed. He didn't have to let his fate define who he was, especially in these final hours of his life. Even though he knew that his last day was upon him, the hero resolved to fight with everything he had in order to bright light to the land once more, and protect those who relied on him until his dying breath.

"Thank you," Link said with sincere gratitude to Sheik, who merely smiled softly at him and shook her head.

"What did I tell you?" she asked, with a hint of bitter levity in her tone. "Don't thank me until all of this is over. Now, let's go end it. Once and for all."

* * *

Knowing that time was of the essence, everyone agreed that it would be faster to travel to the Sealed Grounds from above on Loftwings, rather than go on the ground using horses. The journey from Kakariko to the forest was rather short with Link and Sheik flying on the hero's bird and Zelda and Terminus going on the girl's, and in almost no time at all, they had made it to the Faron province. However, as they flew, they all were quick to notice that the sky was growing ever darker, the clouds taking on a treacherous hue of violet and red, and the winds picking up as they approached the Sealed Grounds. And, as they flew over the Sealed Temple, they were all shocked by what they saw below them.

The Statue of the Goddess, which normally towered so stately and protectively over the surrounding area, the Triforce positioned securely above Hylia's palms, had fallen, it stone body lying in scattered, ruined pieces about the courtyard in front of the temple. Obviously, the incredible explosion from earlier had been the result of the Interlopers destroying the well-known symbol of Hylia, showing their complete disrespect and hatred for the goddess once more. However, much to everyone's relief as they descended down into the ruin-filled courtyard, the Triforce, which was now on ground level because of the explosion, had fortunately remained untouched. They had made it just in time.

They all approached the golden relic with caution, carefully looking around to see if Veress or any of her followers were lying in wait, but there was no sign of any of them, save for the destruction wrought upon the courtyard. Zelda and Terminus frowned to each other upon both of them noticing the same exact thing, which they were quick to relay to the rest of the group. "Terminus was right," the girl said anxiously. "The seal on the Triforce is pretty much gone and I don't know if we have enough time to create a new one. The Interlopers could come out of hiding and strike at any moment."

"That is why I will use whatever power I have left to ensure that the Triforce is kept safe from them," the goddess of Termina said with determination. "I shall create a new seal upon the golden relic, but it is one that I must pour my power into to maintain. It can only be temporary, for when my powers are exhausted, so too shall the shield be. Which is why the Interlopers must be dealt with as quickly as possible. You all must protect me and the Triforce while I do my part, lest they use their dark magic to subdue me and conquer both the golden relic and the surface. Will you do this for the sake of this land and everyone in it?"

Link, Zelda and Sheik all nodded in agreement without a moment's hesitation, knowing that protecting the surface was their duty in this dark hour. The only thing that worried them was that the Dark Interlopers were nowhere to be seen, but they all knew that certainly, Veress and her followers must have been nearby, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. But even so, the hero, the girl and the Sheikah leader protectively surrounded the goddess of Terminus as she held out her hands and began to conjure up a new seal upon the Triforce, one that would hopefully last long enough for them to take down the last of the rebels once and for all and restore peace to the surface.

Glancing around suspiciously, Sheik drew out her staff in anticipation of the oncoming battle, and Zelda also readied the Bow of Light, already knocking a golden arrow upon it. However, no more than a moment after Link drew the Master Sword, his hands began to inexplicably feel as though they burning up from a hot fire. The hero cried out in pain as he dropped the blade and glanced down at his still-aching hands, which appeared to be just fine, before looking at the sword lying on the ground. Both the girl and the Sheikah leader turned their attention to him in confusion, neither of them understanding what had just happened just as he didn't.

"Fi," Link called out to the sword spirit to get an explanation, for certainly his stinging flesh had something to do with the Master Sword. However, for the first time ever, Fi did not respond to her master's call. In unlettered confusion, the hero attempted to coax her out of the sword once more, but it was to no avail. She would not answer him, though for what reason, he had no idea.

Upon seeing that Link was having no luck with the sword spirit, Zelda decided to attempt reaching Fi herself. "Fi?" she said, hoping that the spirit of the blade would respond to the goddess's voice if not the hero's.

Upon hearing the girl call out to her, Fi emerged from the sword immediately and came to stand beside her, quickly lowering herself to one knee before her creator. "Yes, your grace? How may I serve you?" she asked with compliance.

"Fi, why did the Master Sword burn Link's hands just now?" Zelda asked worriedly, glancing over at her husband, who was staring at the sword spirit expectantly, waiting for an answer as to why she had not answered him earlier.

"Link?" Fi questioned in apparent confusion, strangely not addressing the hero as "master" first as she usually did. However, as she turned her gaze upon him, her confused expression quickly turned to one of ire, much to Link and Zelda's wondering. "I am sorry, your grace," she said to the girl, though she did not take her glaring sights off of the hero. "But I do not recognize the being that stands before me. I have no previous memory of him in my data banks. But I can tell you, upon an initial scan, to take exercise immediate caution. My scans have revealed that he is a servant of the evil demon of Termina, Majora and that he should be considered extremely dangerous. I recommend attacking immediately in order to-"

"No, Fi!" Zelda exclaimed in sudden fury with the sword spirit for not even recognizing Link, even though she had still been able to just a few hours before. As she glanced over at the hero, she could tell that he was stunned speechless by hearing his normally-loyal companion say such things about him, and so she knew that it was her job to convince Fi otherwise. "He is  _not_ a servant of the demon! He's Link, my chosen hero and your master! Remember?"

"Your grace, clearly you must be confused," Fi said as she made her duel rapiers appear and took up an offensive stance against Link, refusing to believe that she was wrong. "You do not have a 'chosen hero' and, since you are my creator, I answer only to you. Which is why I will do everything in my power to defend you from this servant of evil!"

Without another word, the sword spirit raised her duel blades to attack the shocked, unarmed hero, but before she could, Sheik was quick to barrel into her, knocking her to the ground as she held her staff in place to keep Fi restrained so she could not harm Link. "What is wrong with you?!" the Sheikah leader hissed in anger at the struggling spirit of the blade. "You claim to be so loyal to him and yet you're attacking him?!"

"Fi!" Zelda called out with authority before the rouge sword spirit could even respond to Sheik's accusation. "I order you to return to the Master Sword at once!"

Upon hearing the goddess's firm command, Fi hesitantly stopped struggling against the Sheikah leader, who let her up so she could return to her vessel. But before she did so, she silently cast one final glare of hatred upon her former master as she entered the blade in a flourish of light. Once Fi was gone, both Zelda and Sheik turned to Link with worried gazes, as the hero simply stared at the ground despondently. Certainly, the sword spirit's inability to recognize him as her master and her subsequent turning against him was yet another sign that he was nearly corrupted completely. If even Fi could not see any remaining signs of who he used to be within him, instead believing that he was nothing more than Majora's servant already, then how much of his true, uncorrupted self was really left?

Not knowing what to say at a moment like this, in which the strong connection that had once existed between the hero and the sword spirit was now severed, the girl simply wrapped her arms around her husband in a tight, comforting embrace, grieved by the fact that she also knew that this was a sign that his time was almost up. No words were exchanged between the two of them as they simply remained in each other's arms for quite some time, simply waiting for something, anything to happen.

However, all too quickly, their last few moments of peace were shattered as the ground began to tremor once more. Link, Zelda and Sheik all prepared themselves once more as they realized that this was sign that the Interlopers were about to attack. However, as Terminus, still focused on her work of protecting the Triforce, turned her head and saw that the hero no longer had access to his sword, she was filled with both guilt and pity for him once more.

"Link, wait!" the goddess of Termina called out to him as the girl and the Sheikah leader readied their own weapons. "You cannot go into this battle without a blade. It's dangerous to go alone. Take this!" Holding out one of her hands, Terminus allowed a burst of light to form over her palm, one that quickly turned into the shape of a sword, the Great Fairy's Sword to be exact. Using her magic, she commanded the blade to glide over to the hero, who was quick to take it into his own hands. He nodded gratefully to the goddess of Termina as she returned to her respective task, glad to have a sword to take into this fight, even though he wished it was the Master Sword instead.

No more than a moment after the trio finished readying themselves for the no-doubt violent battle that was about to ensue, they heard an all-too familiar laugh ring out through the courtyard, one laced with both malice and a hint of insanity. Link, Zelda and Sheik all anxiously looked around the area for Veress, knowing that she was on her way, but not finding her anywhere. However, less than a moment later, the rebel leader herself appeared only a few feet away from the trio in a burst of dark flame. The hero, the girl and the Sheikah leader were all shocked upon seeing Veress's changed appearance, the three of them clearly able to tell that based on that and the pure evil energy flowing from her very presence, that she was planning on using her dark power to the fullest in this battle. However, they were also quick to realize that the Interloper leader had arrived completely alone and none of her few remaining followers were anywhere in sight. They all assumed that this was some sort of ruse she was putting up to trick them, for certainly she would not go into battle against the three of them all alone, would she?

"Well, look who we have here…" Veress cooed with wicked delight, her red and yellow eyes alight with both hatred and anticipation. "You all have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment… When I would finally destroy all of you and claim the Triforce as my own! The only question now is who should I start with?"

Link, Zelda and Sheik all remained silent as they sized up their foe, taking in the obvious fact that there was something unusual about the rebel leader this time. "Both of you," the Sheikah leader whispered warningly to the hero and the girl. "Be careful. I don't know what it is, but there's something off about her. She's slipping, I can see it. But that doesn't mean she's not still a threat. Her dark power is immense, and as far as I can tell, she doesn't have any more intentions of showing any restraint in using it."

"You're quite right, Sheik!" Veress called out, having somehow overheard the Sheikah leader's cautionary words. "My power is immense. But I'm certainly not slipping. I've never felt so strong before! And do you all know why? Because of this!" With a dramatic wave of her hands, the Interloper leader lifted her crazed sights towards the sky above her, where the Fused Shadow suddenly appeared, surrounded by a dark, malevolent glow. The trio exchanged a confused glance as they wondered why Veress had brought her precious dark relic into the open, for certainly that was just an invitation for her the source of her power to be destroyed.

"The Fused Shadow contains more power than any of you could hope to stand against!" the rebel leader proclaimed with a demented grin, her unmatching eyes wide and wild. "And by its incredible strength, you will all meet your deaths at my hands…" She paused for a moment as she cast a wickedly triumphant gaze upon Link, who she could tell was trying his best to remain calm amidst the curse that she had placed on him. "Except for you, hero…" she said darkly as she began to saunter towards him, bereft of any sort of weapons. "As much as I wish I could finish what I started on the field all those weeks ago, what I continued within the depths of my fortress, I'm afraid your ultimate demise will not be at my hands like you little goddess's will… But even so, I'm sure your doom will be just as agonizing…"

As she heard her hero's short, panicked breathing and watched his sword tremble in his hand from the newest panic attack he was suffering from, Zelda was filled with unbridled rage towards the Interloper leader. Without a second thought, she aimed her bow right for Veress, crafting a light arrow and preparing to let it fly before the rebel leader stopped in her tracks only a few feet away from her and simply grinned mockingly. "Do you really think that your pathetic little arrows are going to do anything to stop my great power?" she asked rhetorically. "Do you honestly believe that I can be stopped now? That, since I'm all alone, I am therefore weak and you all can just defeat me, save your surface and be on your merry way? You're all fools! You may have captured most of my followers, but that is exactly why I no longer need any of them! They were weak! I finally realized that I can rise up against all of you on my own! I will claim the Triforce! I will destroy all of you! I will cover this land in shadows! And I will do it all on my own!"

Veress let out an insane, wicked laugh upon this proclamation, one that told the trio everything they needed to know about their enemy's current mental state. It was clear to see that the rebel leader had succumbed to the darkness of her own heart, and because of that, she had lost all sense of sanity, causing her to act recklessly and even more violently.

Without sparing another word to her opposition, Veress conjured up a ball of flame and sent it flying towards the dark skies above. The dark magic immediately caused a heavy downpour of rain to begin, drenching everyone as thunder and lightning resounded across the heavens. It was at this moment that Zelda finally let her first arrow fly towards the rebel leader, who was quick to deflect it using a barrier of darkness. Sheik was next to try and strike Veress, racing towards her with her staff, but the Interloper leader quickly stopped her by sending a burst of flame her way, one that she was fortunately able to defend against. Both the girl and the Sheikah leader continued to try and get a hit on the rebel leader, who was easily able to fend off all of their attacks without even breaking a sweat. Her already maniacal smile deepened when she noticed that the hero was the only one not trying to oppose her as he desperately continued to try and break through the terror filling his own mind as he was forced to relieve all of the pain he had endured at Veress's hands. As much as Link wanted to join in the battle and fight alongside Zelda and Sheik, he found that he was unable to, especially as his chest began to pound with an all-too familiar pain once again. The telltale sensations of bitter cold and burning heat filled his entire body and he cried out in both suffering and despair, knowing that he was not ready for this yet and he never would be.

" _There's no more running, slave…"_ Majora cooed in excited delight inside the hero's mind.  _"Your fate is finally upon you… I have been waiting far too long for this moment. You are so close… so close to being broken, to being mine for eternity! Take comfort in the fact that your old life of suffering is about to end… And that a new one devoted entirely to service to me is about to begin!"_

The demon let out a wild laugh as it sent wave after wave of intense, destructive power throughout the hero's body, each one more unbearable than the last. Veress watched with insane triumph as Link collapsed to the ground weakly, unable to remain standing amidst the terrible agony he was going through. At the same time, Zelda and Sheik both paused and watched as the hero fell, both of them wanting to race to his side and comfort him in his final moments. However, before they could, Veress was quick to erect a barrier in their way, keeping them from reaching him as she stood in their way, smirking at both of them cruelly.

"Looks like you little hero has finally reached the end of the line…" she taunted coldly. "What a shame… I really had hoped that I would get to make him suffer a little more before his inevitable doom…"

"Let us go!" Zelda shouted in both fury and desperation, wanting to get to Link above all else before she lost him forever.

"Why?" Veress asked darkly, her eyes almost glowing with bloodlust. "It's not like you can do anything to save him now, Hylia. He's had to go through so much pain and agony and for what? For you? For your surface? Don't you see, Zelda? You've made your beloved Link go through all of this suffering because you 'chose' him to be your honorable little hero. You carved his destiny out in stone for him and you never gave him a chance to be anything more than what you desired of him. I've always known you were cruel and uncaring for what you've done to my people, your 'grace', but I think what you did to him might be just as bad…"

"No!" the girl cried in protest, already feeling tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her hero, who was clearly losing his struggle as he lay on the ground, writing in absolute agony. "This wasn't anyone's fault! It was… It…"

"So, what you're saying is that you weren't the one who forced him to do battle with the demon king to save this land?" the Interloper leader continued to pry, enjoying how much she was unlettering the girl. "And that it was not through your design that he came to this land below, from where both of you would eventually come across the land where the demon who is now corrupting him resides? And was it not for your sake that he's been fighting against it for so long, even though he knows it's a battle he cannot win? Can you honestly stand there and tell me that you are not responsible for any of the hardships he's had to endure?"

Unable to find any words to say in her defense, Zelda simply shook her head, knowing that for once, Veress was absolutely correct. If she had used Link and his feelings for her like she had, then perhaps he would not be on the verge of losing himself for eternity. Perhaps if their love had not been predetermined centuries ago, then their destinies would not have been bound in a way that would ultimately bring about his downfall. In the end, when it was all said and done, Zelda knew that she could only blame herself for what was happening for Link, and the guilt of being the one responsible for the demise of the only man she had ever loved was overwhelming.

Upon seeing that the Interloper leader had succeeded in shaking the girl up, Sheik glared at Veress hotly, determined not to let her own feelings get in the way of what had to be done. Acting quickly, the Sheikah leader raced towards the Interloper leader once more, only to have her staff stopped by Veress's duel golden knives. Sheik leaped back gracefully as the rebel leader turned to face her in battle, her malicious grin ever-present.

"Oh, Sheik… I'm so sorry that things have to end like this," she said mockingly, though there was a hint of bitterness in her tone upon remembering the vision of the Sheikah leader that she had seen in the mirror.

"No you're not," Sheik said calmly with a resolved glare. Without another word, the two former friends met in a clash of blades, both of them already moving skillfully and quickly. Once more, Veress tried to trip Sheik up with her dark magic and illusions, but with her eyes of truth, the Sheikah leader was able to see through all of them with ease. But all the same, both of them managed to land a few minor blows upon each other, though nothing serious. For quite some time, the two continued to duel, showing no mercy whatsoever for each other as they both struggled to gain the upper hand. However, with each and every strike, it was clear that Veress was starting to use more and more of her dark, destructive power and as diligently as Sheik tried to defend against them, she was unable to do much of anything when the Interloper leader fired several blasts of dark fire at her at once. Upon being struck by Veress's magic, the Sheikah leader was knocked back several feet, roughly colliding with one of the stone pieces of the statue of the goddess, sending her into semi-consciousness.

Satisfied that Sheik was disposed of for the moment, Veress turned to the distraught Zelda behind her, who had still not taken her tearful gaze away from Link as she helplessly watched him try to break through what could perhaps be his final spell of corruption. Her heart broke as she realized that she was going to lose him without ever having a chance to even speak to him again, much less embrace and comfort him. Guilt filled her even more upon realizing that she alone had the power to put an end to the pain that he was enduring, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't raise her bow to fire a light arrow at him, even though she knew it would save him from more agony. However, as she was caught up in watching her hero, she failed to notice the Interloper leader's golden blade come down upon her until it was almost too late. The sharp tip of the knife caught her shoulder, narrowly missing her chest as she tried to evade it, and elicited a deep, painful cut. Zelda barely had time to recover though, as Veress quickly sent a harsh kick towards her midsection, knocking her to the ground roughly. However, what neither the Interloper leader or the girl knew was that the hero, even in the midst of his great agony, had seen his wife go down and, upon realizing that she needed him to defend her once more, he gained just the resolve he needed to push both the anxiety and the corruption back one last time.

"How tragic…" the rebel leader said mockingly as she held her knife above the girl, prepared to send it down for the death blow. "That the goddess and her hero will both meet their inevitable doom at the same time. I doubt that there have ever been any lovers who were more star-crossed than the two of you. Fate was never in your favor from the start, but at least its merciful. The two of you will be long past gone when I tear this pathetic land of yours to shreds, blanketing it in the darkest shadows for all time!"

Veress let out a deranged, evil laugh as she raised her knife even higher, but as she threw it down, its path was abruptly halted by another blade. As Zelda looked towards Link and saw that he had broken through both the barrier that Veress had put in place to separate them, as well as corruption once again to defend her, she was stunned speechless. Certainly, both the Interloper leader and the demon could have never anticipated his will to survive and keep fighting for what he cared about.

Veress simply grinned and backed off upon having her strike deflected by the hero, who stood before the girl protectively, still breathing heavily as he recovered from both his anxiety and his most recent spell of corruption. "Run!" he urgently commanded to Zelda, who was still sitting on the ground behind him, her eyes wide with amazement at his incredible strength of spirit. She broke out of it however as she quickly got to her feet and went to go help Sheik, who was still trying to gather her bearings once more.

Tension mounted between the Interloper leader and the hero as they circled each other from a distance, their blades drawn and ready to attack. Veress continued to smirk with superiority, crazed excitement in her eyes at the chance to go one-on-one against the hero she hated so much. "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this moment," she said darkly. "Even though I know I can't kill you, as much as I want to, I will take every pleasure in watching you suffer until your last breath. Your allies, your people, your surface, your goddess… All of them will fall one by one and you will watch every second of it as you are dragged down into a darkness consuming you. There is no hope left for you. It all died long ago and nothing can bring it back!"

"No," Link said firmly, showing no signs of panic or fear in standing against the rebel leader this time. "You're wrong. The only one who is going to fall is you."

"And yourself of course," Veress teased sadistically. "Certainly you haven't forgotten about your own fate… have you?"

"No…" the hero said rigidly with both bitterness and resolve in his tone. "But before I'm corrupted, I will do everything in my power to stop you. I told the demon that I would never stop fighting it and the same goes for you too. The surface will never be yours and you will never,  _ever_ , hurt her again."

The Interloper leader's insane grin only deepened upon hearing his heroic resolve. "We'll just see about that…" she hissed malevolently, raising both of her golden knives into the air. Not wasting any more time to exchange words or threats, both of them raced towards each other, their blades colliding roughly, but neither one of them relenting as they pushed them together. Veress tried to use some of her magic to drive Link away, but he was quick to use some of the skillful moves that Sheik had taught him to both dodge and repel the strike. Once their blades were finally separated, they continued to exchange swings for quite some time, both of them ignoring any pain they felt upon having a blow landed upon them, for Link knew that no matter how badly Veress injured him, he could not die and Veress had simply fallen too deep into the depths of insanity to even care. As the duel between the hero and the Interloper leader raged on for what seemed like ages, Zelda and Sheik both watched anxiously, both of them wanting to rush forward and aid Link, but they refrained as they saw that he was holding his own against Veress just fine.

As the hero landed yet another heavy blow upon the Interloper leader, she stumbled back, recoiling more in aggravation at his persistence than actual pain. Deciding that this aimless struggle had gone on long enough, Veress lit up a burst of dark, destructive flame above her palm and aimed it towards Link at first, but when she spotted Zelda standing several feet behind him, another, much more treacherous idea came to her.

Time seemed to freeze as Veress let her dark magic fly towards the girl, who simply stood watching it with surprised, frightened eyes, knowing that she would not be fast enough to deflect it with a light arrow. However, as Link saw the Interloper leader send her flame towards his wife, he didn't hesitate for a single moment. Knowing that, above all else, Zelda had to survive this violent battle, the hero moved quickly and threw himself in the path of the destructive fire, which struck him squarely in the chest, scorching all the way through his clothes and leaving a terrible, painful burn on his flesh. The girl and the Sheikah leader both gasped in fear and shock upon seeing Link collapse on the ground, moaning in agony as he gingerly wrapped his arms around his chest, which was stinging intensely from the flame.

Unable to watch her husband suffer any longer, Zelda began to hurry towards him, with Sheik following close behind, but Veress was quick to erect a strong, dark barrier, one that even the girl's light arrows could not piece through. And so, all they could do was watch with horror as the Interloper leader approached the hero slowly, enveloping her hand up in a soft, dark glow, one that soon began to surround Link as well. With a bloodthirsty, triumphant smirk, Veress slowly lifted her hand up into the air, which caused the listless hero to rise as well, freezing any movements he could have made and leaving him completely vulnerable to any attacks she planned on subjecting him to.

"I was so hoping that it wouldn't come down to this, hero," Veress said, her finally fading as she gave him a hateful glare. "Coming into this battle, I thought, 'well, I don't need to worry much about him; he'll just end up destroying himself.' But for once I was wrong. That spirit of yours is just too annoyingly persistent, which is why it must be destroyed. You've been standing in my way far too long now, hero. I've done everything I can; I've tortured you, scarred you, I even  _killed_ you, but you just  _won't_ give up! But no longer. I'm through playing games with you. I will not let you impede my way to the golden relic anymore. Your downfall is imminent! Your destruction is upon you! For I am ending this right  _now!"_

Without another word, Veress raised one of her golden knives aloft, pointing its tip towards the direction of where the Fused Shadow floated above her head. Upon seeing this, Zelda tried to fire a light arrow at the dark relic, hoping to stop the Interloper leader before she could do anything else to hurt Link. However, her arrow was dispelled by the heavy barrier that was erected around the Fused Shadow, one that would remain so long as Veress stood strong and in control of it. At the same time, the dark relic poured a wicked, immense power into the rebel leader's knife and as she lowered it, she simply stared at Link with a dark, wild grin for a while, as he was still trying to cope with the incredible pain in his chest from the burn. in vain And then, without another word, the Interloper leader raised the blade high into the air and, with a great force of the hand, she plunged it into the hero's heart, burying it all the way to its hilt.

The world slowed to a crawl as a burst of bright lightning lit up the world, the clanging thunder drowning out Link's sharp cry of incredibly agony, but Zelda heard it nonetheless. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the Interloper leader piece the hero's heart with her cursed blade, knowing that instead of the purifying light of one of her arrows, the darkness magic of the Fused Shadow had done what she should have. Sheik's jaw dropped as she saw the knife go into Link's already scorched chest, unable to process what had just happened and even Terminus, who was still dutifully upholding her seal upon the Triforce, turned her head and gasped in shock upon seeing what had occurred. For the longest time, Veress simply kept her hand on the handle of her knife, grinning with absolute triumph at the hero, her wild eyes filled with deranged glee. Eventually, she finally relinquished her grip on him, knowing that she had done everything that she needed to; the rest would take care of itself.

Upon being freed from the Interloper leader's magical grasp, Link was sent flying back several feet, far away from where the girl and the Sheikah leader were standing. Even though Veress had succeeded in what she wanted to do, Zelda and Sheik found that the barrier separating them and the hero was still in place, and they both desperately pounded against it in an attempt to get to him when they saw that he was not even moving. Little did either of them know that the already immense pain in chest from both the burn and the knife still stabbed in it was steadily being intensified a hundred fold as his longstanding wound began to reopen once more. Link cried out in absolute misery, knowing that he had never felt such an incredible pain before in his entire life. The sensations of hot and cold, as well as the softly whispering voices were hardly noticeable when compared to the unbearable feeling of his very spirit being crushed and constricted by corruption. The hero wasn't one to cry over his own pain often, but he was unable to stop the tears from coming as he lay in the torrential rain, completely encompassed in nothing less than the most unendurable anguish possible.

" _Poor slave…"_ the demon said with mock pity, knowing that it was only moments away from claiming the hero forever.  _"You are in so much pain… so much agony… But there is no need to cry… Your suffering is almost over… Once you are under my control, you will never know pain or sorrow or joy or anger or any other human emotion any more… You will know absolutely nothing at all…"_

"N-no…" Link muttered in misery as he found what little strength he had left to turn his gaze towards Zelda, who was focusing all of her energies into creating a strong light arrow that could hopefully break through the barrier between them. "I… I…"

" _Your time is up, child…"_ Majora said with an almost gentle, coaxing voice.  _"Your fight is finished. Now rest… Be at peace… Fall into my control forevermore… Come to me… And serve me for the rest of time…"_

"No… Please…" the hero whispered weakly, letting out a small, choked sob of both pain and sorrow. "N-not… not yet… Give me… j-just a… a few more… m-minutes… p-please…"

" _And why should I give you any more time, slave?"_ the demon asked, not in anger, but in curiosity.  _"For so long, you have stubbornly fought against me, even though you knew it was futile. Why do you wish to prolong your pain any further? Do you not want your suffering to end?"_

Link closed his eyes and let out a small, shaky sigh. "I-if you just… give me... a f-few… more minutes… with h-her…then I… I'll s-stop… f-fighting… once… and for all…" he bargained tiredly, desperate for just one more goodbye to the woman her loved, one more moment, one more glance, one more embrace, one more kiss, one more. "I… I promise…"

Majora was silent for a moment as it mulled over his proposal. At the same time, Zelda let her light arrow loose at the barrier, the purity of the sacred arrows shattering the darkness and allowing the girl and the Sheikah leader to hurry through it. Knowing that Zelda would want one final moment with her hero, Sheik decided to take Veress on by herself so the couple would not be interrupted in their last moments together.  _"I suppose I could allow you a few final moments of freedom…"_ the demon said to the hero with slight compliance.  _"After all, you will very soon by mine for eternity… The end of your foolish resistance is a reasonable price to buy you a little more time… And, so I will grant them to you, but just this once. When they are over, then, as I'm sure you realized, so are you…"_

As the demon's cold voice faded from his mind for the moment, the hero let out a quiet sigh of relief, somehow feeling grateful to the evil that was overtaking him for this small sign of rare mercy. "T-thank you…" he whispered softly as he opened his eyes to see the girl rushing towards him as fast as her legs could carry her, wanting to be by his side for however long he had left.

Zelda had to stop a few feet away from Link when she saw his horrible condition up close. Her heart broke in immense grief upon seeing the large burn on his chest, as well as the white blood coming out of both the cut tearing across it as well as the knife still buried deep into his heart, which would not stop beating despite even that. But all the same, the moment their tearful eyes met, the girl realized that she could not stand to be apart from him for another moment. Not knowing how much time they had left together, she quickly went to his side and, as gently as possible, she helped pull him to the nearest piece of large rubble, propping him against it and hoping that she wasn't agitating his multiple wounds as she knelt down at his side.

As Sheik and Veress continued to duel, Link and Zelda found themselves away from the tumult of battle, despite the heavy rain pouring down upon both of them, which they ignored completely. For these last few fleeting moments, they wanted to focus completely on each other and nothing more.

"Oh, Link…" Zelda whispered in absolute grief as she took both of his hands in hers, noticing that they were deathly cold. She could tell that he was trembling slightly, though whether it was because of the rainwater water soaking them both or the corruption, she couldn't tell. She was silent for a moment as she leaned her head against his shoulder, letting her soft, mournful sobs come without even trying to stop them. The hero himself began to weep silently from both the pain he was enduring and the simple knowledge that what remained of both his life and his time left with the girl could be measured in mere moments now.

"Zelda…" Link eventually groaned softly as he laboriously turned his head to look at her. "I… I'm so sorry…"

"No…" Zelda said between broken sobs. "Please, don't be sorry. This isn't your fault… Its mine. If I have never used you like I had, then you'd still have your whole life ahead of you…." She trailed off into more inconsolable tears as the hero struggled to wrap his arms around her, wanting to hold on for as long as possible.

"I-its ok…" he said in soft comfort. "I… I'll be fine… just knowing that… y-you'll be ok…"

"But I won't be…" the girl said morosely. "I never will be again once you're gone. I won't be able to go on without you. Every day for the rest of my life, I'll always be lost in thoughts of you, of us, of what we had…I'll always be thinking back to the way we were when we were young… And always I'll be wishing for a future that we could never have together… Because… Because I love you… I need you…" She paused for a moment as she cast a saddened glance down at her stomach and debated on whether or not she should tell him the truth. But she knew, after all she had put him through for her sake, he at least deserved to know this before he slipped away into corruption forever. "Link…" she said tearfully, her voice little more than a whisper. "Our… our child needs you…"

"W-what?" the hero asked in sudden shock upon hearing this, his fading crimson eyes growing wide in wonder and confusion.

"Link… I… I'm sorry for not telling you this before, but… I... I'm pregnant…" she said solemnly, avoiding his stunned gaze. "We… We are… or… we were going to have a baby…"

"A… a baby?" Link repeated in disbelief, ignoring his severe pain for a moment to devote his fading focus on this revelation.

"That's right…" Zelda said with a small, sad smile, squeezing his hands ever so softly. "A baby… And… it needs its father… But… I guess it will never get to have him… I… I always dreamed that we would have a family together someday… I guess it just wasn't meant to be…"

The girl wiped away her sorrowful tears as the hero closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, simply taking in the bitter fact that, if not for the corruption, then he could have been a father, he could have had a family with the girl he loved, he could have had so much more. But now he would never get to know such happiness, as all he knew of the rest of his life were contained within these all-too brief moments, moments that were fading away all too quickly. But all the same, Link managed a small smile as he reached a shaking hand down to gently touch Zelda's stomach, where an unborn life, life that the two of them had created together through their love, rested safe from the pressing dangers of the outside world. And even in this devastating moment, as he felt his own life slip away from him, the hero found hope in that small life, hope for a future for their little family, even if it was a future he wouldn't get to see for himself.

"Z-Zelda…" Link struggled to say as he felt corruption begin to tug on him once more. "I… I know you don't want to hear this… but you… you can do this without me… You can keep the surface safe… from her… and… and from me…"

"Link, no-" Zelda began to say, refusing to believe that he would put the land or her own life in danger, even though she knew he would be forced to.

"P-please…" the hero said softly, giving her a small, reassuring smile. "I… I know you can do this… You can build a world where… where our child can live in peace… Where they won't have to suffer… like we did…"

"Oh… But Link…" the girl said with a heavy sob. "It won't be worth it if I don't have you with me…"

"It will be worth it…" he said as he gently stroked her womb, giving his still-developing son or daughter all of the love he wasn't currently devoting to his wife. "For them…"

With warm tears of heartache still streaming down her cheeks, Zelda gave Link a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you…" she said with deep sorrow. "So much…"

"I… I love you too…" Link said softly, feeling his pain start to fade away as his entire body grew numb, signifying that his time was almost up. "Zelda… I… I'm so glad… that I… I got to marry my… my best friend… You… you made my numbered days… feel like an eternity… and I… I am so grateful…"

Zelda smiled softly as she let out a tight, choked sob. "I… I'm so glad that I got to marry my best friend too…" she said mournfully as she wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. "Link… No matter what happens, I need you to know that I love you, that I've always loved you and that I always will… I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me and more than anything else, I wish that I wasn't loosing you like… like this… If I could do anything to save you from this and keep you with me… then believe me… I would…"

"We…we both know… that nothing… could have… ever stopped… this…" the hero said somewhat incoherently as he felt his senses begin to dim into oblivion. The whispering voices of corruption began to beckon to him once more, but he wasn't ready to submit to them just yet. "Zel… I… I love you… Don't forget that…" he said tiredly as he used the last of his strength to place his hand against her cheek and hold it here as she placed her hands over it, savoring his last touch.

"I love you too…" the girl said with a sob as she leaned in closer to him, watching as the color faded from his eyes for the last time. "Goodbye… Link…"

"G-goodbye… Zelda…" Link whispered, his voice barely audible as it faded away, along with the last bit of color in his eyes. He thought he heard Zelda say something else to him as his last few senses faded away, but if she did, it was soon drowned out by the sound of the demon's voice ringing out in his mind once more.

" _Your time is up..._ _Rest now, child…"_ Majora cooed softly, its voice little more than a falsely comforting whisper as it dragged the hero into its corruption once and for all.  _"Submit to the darkness... Let go of your pain, your thoughts, your memories and let your mind finally be at ease… Sleep, Link… Sleep forevermore…"_  These were the last words the goddess's chosen hero ever heard as he let his eyes shut and his breathing cease. His mind went completely blank as he felt one final burst of tight pain as his spirit was finally broken beyond repair by the demon, and after that, he knew absolutely nothing at all.

The girl let her tears harder than ever before as she realized that her hero was finally gone, but she refused to break her strong embrace with him. In immense heartbreak, she gave him one final kiss as a white light began to surround him, a sign that the demon was claiming him completely, but she ignored it as she held onto him for as long as she was able to, wishing that she would never have to let go.


	34. Chapter 34: Mortal Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is completely corrupted, turned into nothing more than Majora's heartless servant. Zelda is absolutely heartbroken, incapacitated as Sheik continues to fight Veress alone. However, even in her grief, Zelda knows that she has a duty to both the surface and her unborn child, even if that duty includes going up against her beloved hero himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit! Another super heavy chapter right after the last one! In fact, this one is even worse than the last one, especially considering its ending! I won't say much about it here though! You can cry over it for yourself!

When they were young, the world had been a different place. Years ago, before they knew anything of war, of death, of sorrow, or of destiny, they had only known each other. They knew, even in the innocence of youth, what they were to each other and how much their friendship was worth to both of them. They had been safe from harm, from grief, from the terrors they had been forced to face when they were older. They were young, innocent, full of life and happiness abundant.

And in those long-gone days, when the world below their safe-haven in the sky was nothing more than a clouded myth, when their world was one of the bright, sunny skies, of colorful Loftwings gliding overhead and of warm breezes filling the air, they never could have dreamed that they would ever know any differently. In the slow-passing days of childhood, they had lived their lives in the only way they knew how: in playful friendship and peaceful bliss. But even as the years passed, as they abandoned innocence for responsibility and happiness for destiny, one fact had always rung certain, never changing, even though the darkest hours.

They had always been together.

* * *

The very first thing she had ever noticed about him had been his eyes. Even in her very early childhood, she had seen something special in them, in him. They were a kind of blue that she had never seen anywhere else before, so bright, like the endless clear skies above, so full of life, so full of hope. And yet, there had always been something else in them too; insistence, determination, strength, courage.

Perhaps a flame that burned that bright was not meant to last.

His handsome eyes had always been able to define his impeccable character, a character that she grew to love more and more as she explored it each and every day. He had always tried to tell her that her eyes were beautiful, but she had always ignored him. In her eyes, there was nothing more extraordinary than him. Even as they had moved on from early childhood to the start of adolescence, she had not stopped noticing him for a moment. As he became bolder and stronger, she began to take even more notice, to the point that she soon found herself attracted to him as if by some natural, unseen force. His kindness and gentle manner lured her in, and his optimism and selfishness made her stay.

Somehow, she had always known that they would end up together, and in her dreams, she had fantasied about their perfect, untouchable future together, in which they would raise a family and live long and happy lives, completely encompassed in each other's love. And for quite some time, it seemed as though it would be a future that they would actually get to see.

Since they had always been together.

* * *

A thousand years was a long time, but every moment had seemed even longer away from him. Sealed into a protective sleep to keep the world safe from untold evil, she had parted ways with him, though she had assured him that it would not be forever. But even she did not know that for sure; worry had crept into her seemingly endless dreams of what would happen if he failed in his mission. Not only would it mean that her own mission would never end, but it also meant that she would never awaken to see him again, a thought that she simply could not bear. It was in those dreams, or nightmares rather, that she was forced to witness his demise in so many different ways that she knew a life without him would not be worth waking up to in the first place. Density had pushed and pulled them in many different ways, tearing them apart rather than bringing them together, but they had both persisted and withstood it all. She knew that he was strong, strong enough to endure all of the trials laid out for him and come back to her. And sure enough, he did.

His return had been like the bright, renewing sun rising after a dark, seemingly endless night. He had, through all of the struggles he had endured, come back and had been there as she awakened for the first time in a thousand years. He had caught her when she fell, held her in his strong arms and whispered sweet words of welcome and reassurance to her. And suddenly, a thousand years didn't feel so long anymore.

Because they had always been together.

* * *

In the fresh light of a day that had been hard won, they had stood together, taking in the new land of opportunity before them. Their world of peace and innocence that they had once known was above them, beyond their reach as a new world lay below, teeming with chances ready for them to take. She had never doubted for a moment that he would complete the destiny that she had put in place for him; he had conquered on this day and had fulfilled his purpose well. It seemed that, for once, they were at least free from the obligations of fate, that, from this moment on, they would be free to carve their own lives, to take their own paths and make their own choices. Every day would be filled with new adventures, new discoveries, new pleasures. And the best part of it all was that now nothing could tear them apart. They had both struggled so much to be together again and it was a victory that had been hard earned, but earned nonetheless.

For they had always been together.

* * *

Fate stood ready to tear them apart once more, this time in a way that was beyond cruel. And as the land stood on the edge of war and he stood on the brink of losing himself forever, there was really only one thing that they could do to ensure that their love would not fade away with them.

They had stood together once more, this time as they were joined together in a union, one that they both knew would not last, but one that they intended on savoring for as long as they could. Their bond was one that surpassed struggles and hardships; those things had never been able to tear a rift in their love and they never would be. Even if they were physically torn apart by fate, their hearts would forever cry out to each other in love, a love that could not be killed by any darkness that thrived in the world. It was true that their story was destined to end in tragedy, but, she believed that they would have a chance to find each other again in another life. She had hoped that someday, even long after they had been separated, they would meet again and their love would finally be able to thrive.

After all, they had always been together.

Always…

* * *

They would never be together again.

That was the only thought that Zelda could hold onto as she kept her lips pressed firmly against Link's, keeping her eyes shut tightly as she tried to take in every last, dying second she could still kiss her beloved husband in, even though she knew he was already gone from the bitter coldness of his entire body. But even those seconds, like every other measure of time, went by far too quickly. Since her eyes were tightly shut, she had not noticed the strange aura of white light that had surrounded the hero as the corruption that had been raging within him for so many weeks now finally came to its completion. The girl did not notice it at all until she felt him begin to be pulled away from her by some unseen force, a force she knew to be the demon taking him away from her once and for all. Opening her tear-filled eyes, Zelda let out a gasp of horror when she saw the white light enveloping Link, his eyes shut and his expression blank and listless. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was dead, but she knew that as his old, true, noble, selfless life had just come to an end, a false one, one that would never end and one that would be controlled entirely by Majora, was just beginning.

Despite the disconcerting light surrounding the hero as he began to be pulled off the ground and rise into the air, the girl refused to relinquish her tight grip on his stiff, ice-cold hands, knowing that this was the last change she would ever get to hold them. As the demon continued to pull him away from her, she held on tightly in desperation, her breaths coming out in choked sobs of grief. But it was only as he was dragged higher into the air and out of her reach, the glow around him ever intensifying, that his hands finally slipped out of her grasp once and for all. In misery, she continued to hold her hand up as she watched him rise higher, reaching out for a hand that would never be returned.

The malevolent winds filling the courtyard suddenly picked up to hurricane speeds as Link finally stopped rising. Zelda watching with wide, distraught eyes as the demon kept the lost hero in place for a moment, as if mocking the girl over the fact that he was gone. In that breathless moment, even Sheik and Veress paused in their merciless battle to watch as corruption overcame Link completely, the Sheikah leader in tearful sorrow and the Interloper leader in wicked pleasure. And then, just as Zelda finally lowered her hand, knowing that she would never know the joy of even touching her husband ever again, the bright light surrounding the hero flashed blindingly, its powerful scope spreading out over almost every inch of the land as the demon took him into its corruption forever, never to let him go free again.

Since the girl was so close to the hero as this burst of power radiated from him, she was knocked back roughly several feet, hitting her head against one of the pieces of rubble and being knocked into semi-consciousness as she landed. But nonetheless, she watched with wide, terror filled eyes as the light began to dim and the hero began to descend to the ground one more. Zelda didn't even bother breathing as she watched Link land softly on the ground. After all, who could possibly care about breathing at such a moment as this?

Sheik and Veress also looked on as the transformative light faded from the hero entirely, allowing everyone to see the full effect that corruption had left on him physically. Without question, his hair was pure white and the red and blue markings on his face were prominent, but now that the corruption had run its full course, several other changes had occurred to his appearance as well. His tunic and cap were now a much lighter shade of green and his once-white undershirt, as well as his formerly tan pants were now pitch black. Just as Majora had provided its former servant with armor, so too had it given Link a strong, silver cuirass, protecting his chest from any sort of attacks whatsoever. His leather gauntlets were now metallic and, while the golden shoulder armor remained, the scarlet cape that had once belonged to Hylia's first hero was now colored dark violet, yet another sign that the hero was now nothing more than the demon's soulless servant, a fact that could be clearly seen just by looking into his blank, vacant white eyes.

As Zelda gathered her bearings once more and looked over at Link, who was standing quite a few feet away from her, she could not help but let out a ragged scream of grief, frustration and fear. She hated how Majora had twisted almost everything about the hero she loved, including his appearance, until he was only a faint echo of his former self, and echo that would only fade away more and more with each act of destruction and violence he would be forced to commit.

Just as Zelda was frozen in fear upon seeing how Link had irreversibly changed, Sheik was also struck with shock and despair. Her mournful gaze was locked on the hero and nothing else as she realized that she had not gotten a chance to tell him the true extent of her feelings for him and now, she never would. But even more than that, the greatest champion of the goddess had just become perhaps her greatest enemy at this moment. Despite the great power that Veress posed, it was clear that, simply by looking at him and feeling the dark energy that emanated from him now, that, under the demon's control, that Link was now even stronger than the Interloper leader and all her evil magic. The threat he now unintentionally posed to the surface and everyone upon it was great, but it was a threat that none of them really knew how to deal with. Because of the immortality granted to him, they could not kill him, even if they wanted to. His newfound strength was more than any of them could hope to stand against and it seemed that, unless they could find a way to stop him, that the Triforce would be an easy prize for the demon and its new servant.

Completely forgetting about her ongoing struggle with Sheik, Veress turned away from her former friend and approached the corrupted hero, her unmatching eyes alight with excited evil. To see the great hero of the goddess brought down to the level of a mere servant filled the Interloper leader with untold delight; after all, in her eyes, Link was the one who had taken away the chance to defeat Demise and achieve glory and honor away from her in the first place. And now, he had fallen from the greatness he had once achieved into oblivion and darkness which he would never rise from again. Veress's dark smirk widened as she stopped a few feet away from the hero, inclining her head in respect to the demon that had finally succeeded in overtaking him.

"I commend you on your victory over that wretched hero, demon of Termina…" the Interloper leader said with dark satisfaction as she spoke specifically to Majora, despite the fact that it was not immediately visible to her. "His spirit was strong, to be sure, but when placed under enough pressure, it was bound to break sooner or later, am I right?"

Upon hearing the voice of the Interloper leader, the demon decided to show itself, appearing in its shadow-enshrouded form as its dark tendrils flowed down from it, wrapping around the hero's neck and arms, symbolizing its complete control over him.  _"Yes, you are correct…"_ Majora said with clear triumph.  _"The hero is mine now, completely subjugated to my command. It took quite a bit of effort on my part, but in the end, even he could not defeat me. He was weak and foolish and through those faults, I destroyed his spirit and every part of it: thoughts, emotions, memory, free will. All wiped away by my power, never to be restored to him. He is nothing more than an empty shell, a slave, and nothing more."_

Veress kept her calm smile as the demon let out a chilling laugh in its secured victory. "And, of course, you owe it all to me, right?" she asked with pride, placing her hands behind her back. "After all, had it not been for me and my dark power, then you would still be struggling against him and his spirit."

" _I suppose that I cannot take all of the credit for my success…"_ Majora mused somewhat begrudgingly.  _"The might of your Fused Shadow certainly helped in dragging the hero down and deteriorating his once-great strength. And so I offer you my thanks, Interloper leader. Because of you, I am only a few steps away from finally claiming the golden relic of the gods."_

"What?!" Veress exclaimed in sudden rage. "How dare you! The Triforce is  _my_ prize! I have worked too long and too hard to have it stolen from me by you! You may think you are so strong, demon, but my power is beyond even yours! You only managed to triumph over the hero because he was weak to begin with! But you will find that you will not fare so well with me!"

" _Well then,"_ Majora teased challengingly as it disappeared. " _If you think you are strong enough to stop me, go ahead and try it! You will find that your struggle will be just as pointless as his was!"_

Without sparing another word, the Interloper leader rushed forwards with a shout of insane anger, not even bothering to think logically about the situation as she brandished her duel knives and leapt to attack Link in the hopes that she could defeat Majora's servant before he could be used to claim the Triforce instead of her. However, before she could even think, the corrupted hero raised his blade and met her knives squarely, repelling her backwards with an incredible amount of force.

It was as Sheik watched Veress fly backwards from her failed attack that she was snapped out of her temporary shock and remembered the dire situation going on around her. She knew that there was nothing that could be done to save Link now, since he was already too far gone, and as she looked over to Zelda, who was simply sitting on the ground a few feet away from her, staring at her fallen hero in silent sorrow, she knew that the girl was too overcome with the pain she was feeling over her loss to do anything at the moment. And so, the Sheikah leader realized that it was now up to her to protect the Triforce, at least from Veress. Her ability to go up against the hero in his current state and survive was extremely low and she knew it, but nonetheless, she resolved to move beyond her heartache and rise to defend the surface and the goddess from the Interloper leader until she couldn't anymore. And so, before Veress could even pick herself up off of the ground, Sheik was already upon her, attacking her once-best friend with all of her might, fighting through the several wounds she had already acquired from her previous battle with her.

However, before the Sheikah leader could land a hit, the Interloper leader managed to kick her away, already poising both of her knives to attack as she rose to her feet. "Stand down, Sheik!" Veress shouted in violent rage. "You're no match for me and my power. My skills are beyond any of those that Impa may have taught you because of her obvious unfair favor for you. I've been waiting to destroy you for so long and now it seems as though the hour is finally at hand!"

"No," Sheik said rigidly, gripping her staff tightly. "Your strength is nothing more than an illusion. Your power has blinded you and your greed has clouded your judgment. And that's why I will never let you win."

Veress's look of hatred turned to a smug grin as she prepared to attack. "Just because you won't let me, doesn't mean I won't," she said with confidence, her unmatched eyes almost glowing with insane delight as she rushed towards her adversary.

As the two Sheikahs fought aggressively, exchanging harsh words as well as blows, the girl simply remained still, not moving from the position she had been in for what seemed like ages. Unable to take her eyes off of her former hero as tears continued to steadily stream down her cheeks, she simply stared at him in woe, trying to register the fact that he was gone forever. Never again would he hold her, or kiss her or even speak to her. Every part of him, from his heroic soul to his kind heart, were now nothing more than a memory, a memory that she would always pine for, but never really know again. She needed his love more than she needed anything and she was so desperate for just one more moment of it that she would have done anything to return him to her. But despite the one way that she knew of to free him from corruption, she knew that it would not return him to her; it would simply take him away from her again, only this time, it would be worse. If she were to use the light arrows on him, she would forever have the blood of her own hero on her hands for the rest of her life and that was a guilt that she would not be able to live with.

Zelda finally broke down into a series of broken, inconsolable sobs as she realized that she would now have to live her life alone, bereft of Link and his comforting love and supportive strength. Never before had she ever gone without him; they had always been constant companions for as long as they could remember. The very idea of a life without him was so unbearable to her, that the thought crossed her mind that she would rather die than have to suffer a fate like that. But as soon as the idea came to her, she realized that there was one thing preventing her from giving up on life entirely: the tiny life developing in her womb. She knew that it would be unfair to her unborn infant if she were to let go of her will to live at a time like this and that wasn't all. The baby would be perhaps the last trace of Link that she would ever get to have, since the child was created by both of them through their deep, once-thriving love. Despite the pain she would always feel over losing the hero, Zelda knew that there was a chance that the baby would be able to lessen it somehow, simply as a living reminder of her hero and the love he used to have for her. Because of that, the girl knew that, even in the face of this great adversity, she had to make sure that the unborn child would survive, no matter what the cost. And the only way she could do that was to ensure that she survived as well.

Taking in a deep, uneven breath, Zelda wiped her tears dry and unsteadily rose to stand, feeling weak physically from her minor wounds and emotionally from pouring out her grief over Link. However, as she stood, she noticed that for the first time since he was fully corrupted, the hero had finally begun to move. Unlike his previous bouts of corruption, his movements, though guided by the demon, were now much more fluid and natural-looking, most likely yet another constant reminder that he was entirely corrupted. Anxiously, the girl watched as her former husband slowly began to move towards Terminus, who was still dutifully upholding her seal over the Triforce, despite the fact that she, too, was mourning over the fact that Link was lost. It took Zelda less than a moment to realize that Majora was commanding its new servant to go after the golden relic in order to begin its wicked conquest of the surface. The girl's heart began to race nervously as she knew that if the demon were to obtain the Triforce, there would be no hope for a future for her, her child, or anyone else upon the surface. Eternal darkness would fall upon the land, and in the process, Zelda knew that her own life would be for forfeit, for it had been Majora's intention from the very beginning to mercilessly kill her.

Zelda bit her lip as she glanced over at Sheik and Veress, who were still locked in a violent battle, neither of them noticing Link's silent, yet steady approach on the goddess of Termina and the Triforce. Fi could not help her and neither could Terminus, who by now had noticed that the hero was on his way to strike her down and destroy the barrier she'd been keeping in place. Hoping to buy herself, as well as the girl and the Sheikah leader a little more time, the goddess of Termina used some of her already waning power to erect another magical barrier, this time between herself and the corrupted hero. However, even Terminus knew that her shield would not last for long, a fact that Zelda also was quick to realize. Certainly, with all of the power and strength provided to him by Majora, Link would soon be able to destroy it and strike the goddess down with ease, clearing his path to the Triforce once and for all.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Zelda realized what her only options were. In this moment of desperation, she knew that she was the only one who could stop the demon from claiming the Triforce and dragging the land down into darkness forever. However, she also knew that the only way she could possibly hope to stop Majora would be to stop Link as well, and the only way she knew how to do that was to do what she had been dreading for so long. If she were to fire a purifying light arrow at the corrupted hero, it would, as she had been told by the dragons, finally free him from the demon's control, but it would be at the cost of his life. And yet, if it could help ensure that the surface would be free from eternal tyranny, would that be worth the cost? Zelda knew that, since she was Hylia reborn, it was her duty to ensure the land's safety, no matter what the cost. The part of her that was the goddess was pulling her towards firing that arrow, telling her to let go of her sorrow since she would never get Link back anyway. But there was another part of the girl that was already rife with grief and guilt for what she would ultimately be doing. If she shot a light arrow at her hero, she would be murdering him, but in the process, she would be saving countless lives. She knew well what her duty was, but nonetheless, she was still torn between doing what was right for her land and doing what was right for her heart.

However, Zelda's conflicting thoughts were suddenly abandoned when she saw that Link had begun to mercilessly pound against the barrier between him and Terminus using his sword. The goddess of Termina cried out from the strain that the heavy force he was applying to her temporary shield, one that was only being upheld by her quickly draining magic. Knowing that if he managed to break through, not only would the Triforce be lost, but so would her dear sister, the girl found the courage to raise her bow and create a light arrow. However, as she drew it back and aimed it for the hero's turned back, she hesitated as memories of the love she still had for him filled her mind. Letting that arrow go would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life, but she knew it was what she had to do to keep both the surface and their unborn child safe. Some of the last words the hero had ever said to her rang out in her mind as clear as day as she held her arrow in place, words that strengthened her resolve: " _You can build a world where… where our child can live in peace… Where they won't have to suffer… like we did…"_ A world where their child could live in peace. Wasn't that what she really wanted, what they had both wanted from the start? A surface that could finally be free from the threat of darkness, a place where their people could start anew, a land that could grow into a great nation, a haven for their child to call home? It was all Zelda could hope to desire and it was all Link had wanted as well. And, in honor for all he had done for her, all of the love he had freely given her, even when she didn't always deserve it, the girl knew that fulfilling his dying wish was the only thing she could do to ensure that his hard, long struggle had not been in vain.

However, right before Zelda could let her light arrow fly, a knife suddenly flew in out of nowhere and struck the back of her hand and buried itself deep, causing her to cry out in pain as she dropped her bow before she could even let her arrow loose. Blindly pulling the blade out of her hand, even though that only multiplied her already intense pain, she turned to see that it had been thrown by Veress, who had somehow managed to use some of her dark magic to subdue Sheik and throw her to the wayside, so she could focus her evil efforts on the girl once again. Zelda was quick to reach for her bow again, but the Interloper leader was too fast. Before the girl could get her hands on the Bow of Light, Veress kicked it to the other side of the courtyard, far out of her reach. Defenseless against the Interloper leader, the girl backed away cautiously, clutching her bleeding hand to try and staunch its flow as she kept her eyes warily trained on her foe.

"So…" Veress cooed darkly, using her dark magic to call her other blade back to her. "It seems as though your beloved little hero is finally gone once and for all. Good riddance; he was nothing more than a thorn in my side anyway, much like you are, your grace. But you won't be for long… Once your corrupted champion breaks down that barrier, I'm taking both of you out once and for all. But obviously, I've learned that I won't be able to defeat your hero, as strong as he is, without a little… help… You will help me of course, won't you, Zelda?"

"Never!" Zelda shouted in fury, knowing that the Interloper leader certainly wanted her to shoot a light arrow at Link once the barrier was gone, simply to get him out of the way and take the Triforce for herself. "I won't let either of you take the Triforce. I intend on doing everything in my power to stop you both, no matter what."

Veress pouted mockingly as she took a step closer to the girl, holding one of her golden blades up. "Oh, Zelda…" she said twistedly, shaking her head. "I was so hoping that you would be agreeable with me, just as your little hero was… That would have made things so much easier for both of us… But, since you plan on being stubborn, then I guess I have no choice…"

Before Zelda even had a chance to wonder what the Interloper leader meant, she felt a sharp burst of pain as Veress torn one of her blades into her other shoulder, which wasn't bleeding like the other one was. The girl cried out in pain as she clutched her new, deep wound, her eyes growing wide as she helplessly watched the Interloper leader came in for another attack. Much to her misfortune, Zelda found that her back was against the stone wall of the courtyard, leaving her with nowhere to go as Veress stabbed her other knife into her arm deeply, electing another scream of agony from the girl. Taking perverse enjoyment in the suffering that she was causing the goddess, the rebel leader grinned darkly as she quickly cut her knife across the girl's cheek, creating a painful cut that marred her otherwise pretty face. Deciding to go after something more vital, Veress tore her knife against Zelda's chest lightly, not cutting too deep, but still causing quite a bit of pain, pain that was all but forgotten as she felt a knife tear across her abdomen roughly. Remembering the tiny life that was now being put in incredible danger, the girl sank to her knees in defeat, raising a shaking hand to protect herself as she let out a heavy sob of anguish. "P-please!" she begged the Interloper leader in desperation, knowing that above all else, she had to spare the life of her baby. "S-stop! Please..."

"What is this?" Veress asked wickedly, her eyes shining with violence and sadistic pleasure. "The great goddess Hylia is begging to me for mercy?! How ironic! Every single person on your surface below and your skies above has been taught to pray to their dear goddess for her blessings and mercy, but now, she had been brought down from her glory and is now asking me to spare her life? You truly are pathetic, Zelda… Just like your hero was…"

"Please…" Zelda whispered somewhat incoherently as she watched Veress raise her knife to land the final blow on her, feeling overcome by the pain of her many wounds as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in order to protect the infant inside of it. "N-no… T-the… The baby…"

"Baby?!" the Interloper leader repeated in genuine surprise. "You're with child?!" Her aghast expression quickly turned to one of evil delight as she raised her deadly blade even higher, clearly not swayed by the girl's desperate pleas to spare her and her child's life. "Oh, how priceless… Let me guess… You and your dear hero knew that your time together grew short and so you both decided that you would need someone to remember him by once he was gone, am I right? Someone to carry on the legacy of his heroic spirit, yes? How foolish… You both certainly knew that your child would never be able to live, much less in peace, in the midst of this great war. Trying to preserve its life is as futile as trying to preserve your own, Hylia. But before I end you once and for all, you should know that I will take great pleasure in wiping out not only the goddess, but any last trace of that wretched, worthless hero as well!"

Zelda let out a ragged, fearful scream as Veress laughed in insane triumph, but right before she could drop her knife into the girl's heart, the Sheikah leader leapt in just in time and rammed into the Interloper leader, driving her away from the goddess and protecting her once more. As the two former friends fell and scuffled for a moment, Veress managed to land a heavy blow to Sheik's shoulder, but she ignored the pain and kept fighting, striving to protect the goddess once more, especially in these dark times. "Your grace, run!" the Sheikah leader called out to the girl in the midst of her struggle with Veress. "Flee from here and save yourself! I can deal with Veress!"

"But… but what about Link?" Zelda whispered fearfully to herself as she shakily rose to stood, turning her attention away from the dueling Sheikahs and to her fallen hero once more, who was clearly close to shattering Terminus's barrier by now. She bit her lip nervously, forgetting about her many painful wounds as she remembered the task that she had already committed herself to, a task that she was going to carry out no matter how she felt. However, in her struggle against Veress, the Bow of Light had been cast far out of her reach and the girl knew that it would take up too much of her already waning energy to go and retrieve it. And so, she decided to go a different route instead.

Calling upon the powers of the goddess that she possessed, Zelda held her hands out in front of her and focused as much as she could, allowing an orb of light to form over them. No more than a moment later, the golden light shined brightly, revealing a perfect sacred arrow in its place, glowing with the holy light of Hylia as the girl grasped it and held on tightly. Without her bow, Zelda knew that what she was about to do would be infinitely more dangerous and difficult, but she could only hope that her plan would work, despite the pure fear running through every part of her body.

Clutching onto the light arrow as firmly as she could, the girl approached Link, stopping when she was only a few feet away from the hero as he continued to strike at the barrier savagely. She paused for a moment, letting all of her apprehension fly away as she took in a deep breath and decided on her determination to restore peace to the surface above all else. And her determination and resolve only grew as she saw the corrupted hero finally shatter the barrier, causing Terminus to cry out in pain from the power that she had just lost and in fear over the fact that she could meet her end in a matter of moments.

"Hey!" Zelda called out loudly to her former hero so she could be heard above both the still-raging storm. "It's me you want, not her!"

The corrupted hero stopped in his tracks before he could begin his final approach on the goddess of Termina. For a breathless moment, Zelda simply watched anxiously as Link stood still, his back still turned to her. However, a moment or two later, he finally turned to face her, and it was in complete shock that she noticed his wicked smirk, looking so uncharacteristic on his still-handsome face. She gave him a wary look as she realized that it was most likely being forced upon him by the demon, and so she took a cautious step forward, knowing that a situation like this required careful tact and precision.

For what seemed like ages, the two of them simply stared at each other, neither of them even trying to make a move. Zelda wondered what Majora could possibly be planning, but she decided to show no traces of fear, least it be her downfall. However, her resolve quickly shattered when she heard the demon speak through her hero in a voice that sounded like two different, contrasting voices at once: his original voice and the voice of the demon controlling him. "Ah… the great goddess Hylia…" he said mockingly, his dark smirk still present. "It is an honor to finally meet you face to face… I've been waiting for this moment for so long now, truly I have…"

"How dare you!" Zelda shouted in absolute fury upon hearing Majora speak in Link's voice, as if it stealing him from her was not painful enough. "You take every part of him away and you still have the audacity to use his voice to speak to me! You're a coward, Majora! If you had any backbone at all, then you'd have the nerve to come out here and face me yourself instead of using him like he's some sort of puppet!"

"You impetuous little brat!" the corrupted hero shouted in rage, his cold smirk finally turning to a look of burning anger. "You dare to question my incredible might? Very well then… If you wish to look upon the one who has your former hero forever locked into servitude, then you shall see me indeed!"

With a dark laugh, one that Zelda could never imagine hearing from Link on his own, the fallen hero raised his blade into the air as a white glow surrounded it. As the strange light pulsated outwards from the sword, a barrier seemed to surround just the two of them and on the outside of the barrier, time seemed to slow to a complete stop all around them. The girl gasped in surprise when she noticed that Sheik and Veress were completely frozen in the midst of their aggressive fight, as was Terminus as she continued to protect the Triforce. The world grew cold and silent all around them as even the storm raging above stood still, leaving the couple entirely encased in their own bubble.

"That's much better, isn't it?" the corrupted hero said with a renewed grin as he lowered his blade. "Now that we are all alone, my dear, let us finally converse… face to face…"

Zelda watched anxiously as a white light began to surround Link once more as Majora itself materialized, its wicked, ominous form unlettering her as it wrapped its tendrils tightly around the hero's neck and wrists, showing that its control over him was strong. The girl took in an uneven breath as she took yet another step closer to him, even though they were only a few feet away from each other now.

" _Hello, Hylia… Or should I call you Zelda, as your dear hero used to…?"_ Majora said twistedly, no longer speaking through Link as it had been.  _"Here I am, just as you asked. It is truly a shame that we never had the chance to encounter one another when you were still immortal, as your sister is… I'm sure that attempting to slaughter you both would have been just as enjoyable then as it is now…"_

"You won't be slaughtering anyone," Zelda said in a voice that was much smaller than she had hoped it would be. In truth, she was quite terrified of facing the demon who had been overtaking her husband for so long now, the demon who had ruined both of their lives in every single way. But she could not let that fear show, lest Majora cast it off as weakness.

" _Oh, you are quite right…"_ the demon said darkly. " _I won't be slaughtering anyone… Your former hero will. Or perhaps I should refer to him as my slave now that he is employed in my service instead of yours. I hope you do realize that it was always your dear, beloved, Link's density to be used, by both you and me. He was never allowed to choose his own path in life and look what he has become because of that. You know that you are to blame for what has happened to him, Zelda, just as much as I am or Terminus is."_

Zelda wanted to argue upon hearing this accusation once more, but she simply hung her head and sighed, unable to find anything to say in the midst of her guilt. "I… I know…" she muttered morosely, already fighting back the tears that she had driven away.

" _Of course you do,"_ Majora said smugly.  _"Even you, as weak and as mortal as you are, must know the truth. Your guilt overwhelms you, Hylia… I can feel it… But would you like to know something that Link never told you? Just how much he was willing to go through for your sake. Because of you, he would have allowed himself to die at the hands of the Dark Interlopers if he had been able to. He would have been content with slipping off into the unknown and falling into my corruption all alone, without another human soul around for miles. While his many sacrifices were foolish and completely worthless, he would have given anything just to spare your life… and yet, you were not able to save him… You failed him, but until now, he had never failed you."_

The girl clenched her fists tightly at her sides upon hearing this, closing her tearful eyes to avoid the demon's piercing gaze. "I know!" she shouted in absolute misery. "I know! He was ready to stand and fight for me no matter what, but there was nothing I could have ever done to help him when he needed me most! I have failed him… and… and I'm sorry, Link!" she cried, addressing the hero this time, whose expression had turned blank and stoic once more. "I'm so sorry for all I put you through! I'm sorry that your life had to end like this! I'm sorry… I… I… just…" She trailed off as her heart shattered even more, knowing that she would never be free from the burning regrets she harbored over losing him

" _He cannot hear you, Zelda…"_ Majora said in cold delight, finally moving away from its place above Link's head to float closer to the mournful girl.  _"He is mine now… Nothing more than a slave, loyal to my every command. Link is no longer the hero you once knew and loved. As you likely know, everything he once was has been obliterated by my power. He does not remember you, or anyone else. The only thing that fills him now is darkness and his sole purpose is to live to serve me for eternity. He is mine..."_

The girl glared at the demon relentlessly, glancing down at the golden arrow still within her tight grip. "He won't be for long," she said defiantly. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Majora simply laughed wickedly, already well aware of her plan.  _"How amusing…"_ it taunted maliciously.  _"So bold and brazen… just like your hero was… It would appear that you both complimented each other quite nicely… And you still could…"_

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked warily as Majora began to circle her, its tendrils still connected to the hero nonetheless.

" _Come now, Zelda,"_ the demon said patronizingly.  _"Let's be honest. Both you and I know that the very thought of plunging that sacred arrow of yours into my servant's heart is absolutely abhorrent to you. The last thing you want to do is murder him with your own two hands, even if it would keep your land safe from me. But what if I told you that you could be with your hero again, if the two of you could be together… forever?"_

Zelda's eyes widened as she heard this proposition, unsure of what to think of it. While it was true that she wanted to be with Link again, to be able to have her beloved husband once more, she didn't know by what means Majora intended to bridge the gap between them. "I… I don't understand…" she said, shaking her head as she looked to the hero once again.

Majora was silent for a moment as it used one of is long tendrils to beckon Link towards it and the hero began to step forwards without delay. Zelda felt the demon's cold coils on her back and shoulders as it gently pushed her towards the corrupted hero against her will, but nonetheless, she found herself moved until she accidentally collided with Link, his tall, sturdy form pressing against her weak, wounded body. Her heart racing, the girl glanced up into the hero's empty face, finding that she could not find it in her to pull herself away from him. Tears lightly streamed down her face as she forgot all of her resolves to end him and instead remembered all of the love he used to give and all of the love she still felt for him. She barely registered the icy tendrils lightly wrapping around the two of them to keep the girl in place as the demon continued to speak to her, its voice low and deceptively kind.  _"The two of you could be together again,"_ Majora said softly, its voice smooth and alluring. " _In fact, you could be together for eternity, never having to worry about being torn apart ever again… I could ensure that your love would never die. It could live on everlasting. After all, forever is a long time… wouldn't you rather your hero spend it with you rather than all alone?"_

Zelda was silent for a moment as she shook her head, not trusting what the demon was offering her. "You won't let him go free," she said bitterly, finally turning her gaze away from Link. "You never would. You wouldn't dare let go of him after working to corrupt him for so long."

" _Be at ease, child and listen to my words,"_ Majora said calmly.  _"I hold unlimited power, the power to change anything at all simply upon a whim. As you can see, I have already changed the destiny of your hero, but I could do the same for you as well, Zelda. You know that it is your destiny to be with him; you are not complete without him. At the moment, a great divide stands between you both. But I would be willing to bridge that divide with my power. After all, a love as great as yours should not be torn apart by any means, yes?"_

"How… how would you do that?" the girl asked quietly, looking into the hero's blank face once more, feeling lightheaded from all of the blood that she had lost.

" _It really isn't that hard…"_ the demon said gently, as it gingerly wrapped its tendrils around the girl's wrists, hoping to coax her into letting go of the light arrow she was still holding onto.  _"In fact, you wouldn't have to do much at all. All it would require… is one little kiss…"_

Zelda silently mouthed the word "kiss" as she felt Majora move her and Link's faces even closer together, to the point that they were only inches apart. Her breathing was small and tense as she reached a trembling hand up to caress the face of the hero she still loved so much, the hero who, according to the demon, was not as hard to restore as she had once thought.

" _Your heart pines for him above all else,"_ Majora said in a smooth whisper.  _"He is the love of your life, the only one who has always been there for you. The two of you have always been together… always… And if you allow it, you can always be together again… The choice is yours, Zelda. You can suffer through a lifetime of grief and sorrow bereft of your beloved Link… Or you can choose to be with him… forever…"_

As the demon spoke, Zelda watched in awe as a soft glow enveloped the corrupted hero's face, temporarily changing its appearance to how it had been before the corruption began to befall him. His hair was once again honey-golden rather than white, the red and blue markings were completely gone and his eyes were the same shade of light blue she had always known, but had not seen for so long now. As she kept her hand upon his cheek, he gave her a small, warm, genuine smile as he leaned in even closer to her, until they were intimately close. He even wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to him, using his other hand to gently brush away from of her golden hair out of her eyes like he always used to. If Zelda didn't know any better, she would have allowed herself to believe that Link had returned to her, but she knew that he had not; at least not yet.

Tears softly rolled down the girl's face as she realized that she was so close to having back what was so cruelly stolen from her: the hero and his love. The thought of having Link with her once more made Zelda's heart leap with joy and hope. Hope that they would never have to be separated, hope that their fire of their love would never burn out again. And as she gazed up into the face that she had known since childhood, the face that she adored and trusted above anyone else, she found that she was completely ready to do whatever it took to be with him again. As the demon had said, it was as simple as one more kiss.

"Link…" Zelda whispered almost inaudibly, a small, hopeful smile crossing her lips as she moved them closer to him, more than ready to be reunited with him. "I… I love you… so much…"

The hero's kind smile widened as he gazed into the girl's eyes, causing her heart to skip a beat. "I love you too, Zelda…" he said softly, in an almost seductive voice. However, as she heard him speaking in both his own voice and the demon's at the same time once more, Zelda's smile faded. All at once, she was suddenly reminded of how she had lost Link in the first place, and just who had taken him away from her. No doubt, Majora's plan to "reunite" them would only be a means to an end, furthering its own plans to get her out of the way and obtain the Triforce. Perhaps it never had any intention of bringing them back together at all; perhaps all it had wanted to do was lure the girl in close so she would be an easy kill. Zelda slowly pulled herself away from Link as she realized that all of this seemed wrong, especially as she removed her hand from his face and moved it down to her stomach instead as she remembered the baby that she was still determined to protect. Above all else, the child had to be her main priority as well as protecting the Triforce and the surface. She had been selfish in thinking that she could give up everything to have her hero restored to her, but now, Zelda would not let anything, not even the promise of potentially having him back forever, derail her from her resolve.

"No," she said quietly, yet plainly as she pushed herself away from Link, whose smile had also faded. As she looked him in the eyes one more, she was finally able to see that, despite the color that had returned to them, they were just as cold and empty as they had been when they were blank, yet another sign that no matter what illusion Majora tried to trick her with, the hero was still corrupted and each gesture of love he made towards her was nothing more than a ruse.

" _What_  did you say?" the hero asked sharply in obvious displeasure, moving his hand from her waist to grasp her wrist tightly.

"I said  _no_ ," Zelda said rigidly as she glared at Link firmly, watching as he regained the physical signs of corruption. "This is nothing more than a trap, and it's a trap I refuse to fall for." Her dark blue eyes still livid, the girl ripped her hand out of the hero's grip roughly and pulled herself away from him using all of her remaining strength. "It looks like you aren't as clever as you thought you were," she said fiercely to Majora, who had retracted its tendrils away from her upon seeing her resistance.

" _You foolish girl!"_ Majora hissed in fury.  _"You could have been with him forever, but you gave up your chance and now it is too late. You have just sealed your fate, as well as the fate of this land. First, I shall command my servant to kill you and then the Triforce will be mine!"_

Zelda simply shook her head as the demon let out a cruel laugh. "No," she said in firm anger, much more provoked in ending Majora's hold over Link than she had been before. "Like I said before, I will never let this land fall into your hands. For so long I wondered why you were putting him through so much torture, even though you knew that he would fight through it no matter what. But now I think I finally understand. From the beginning, you knew that he was strong, stronger than even you. You wanted to break his spirit if for nothing more than to prove that you could conquer anything, but even you couldn't break him on your own. He resisted you for so long, right up until the very end and that drove you crazy. And so you had to cheat by putting him through emotional and physical pain in order to finally wear him down. But let me tell you something right now, Majora. You  _never_ would have broken his spirit if you had given him the chance to really fight back."

" _Silence!"_ the demon screeched in fury, flying in close to the girl's face, though she still showed no signs of fear or deterrence.  _"Your hero was weak, just as you are! Both of you are only human! Pathetic! Insignificant! Your hero's spirit was strong, to be sure, but under my power it shattered and nothing you can do will ever restore it! He is mine now! No matter how much you wish otherwise, Link belongs to me and he always will, now and forevermore!"_

"No," Zelda said in tranquil rage, clenching the light arrow in her hand even tighter. "You're wrong. He doesn't belong to you and he never has."

" _So, he belongs to you then?"_ Majora asked in mocking anger.  _"Certainly you must think so, for why else would he have put himself through so much pain, so much struggling, just to make sure you would be safe from harm?"_

"He doesn't belong to me either," the girl said firmly. "He belongs to himself, just as every single person should. The fate of another person is something that no one else can define except for them. Everyone has the freedom to choose what their own destiny is. But you took that freedom away from him, just as you took everything else from him. The reason why he resisted you for so long was because he loved me and he would have done anything to protect me, even go through untold pain and torture."

" _Oh, how incredibly foolish!"_ Majora scoffed hatefully.  _"Love?! You really think he did any of what he did because of something as pathetic and worthless as love? He did it because he felt like he owed it to you. Because you are the goddess and he was your hero. Much like you are, he was guided by destiny and nothing more. But even if it had been because of love, it still would have been just as futile. Do you honestly think your 'love' for him, for this land, or for anything else is going to save you in the end? Can't you see, Hylia? There is no hope for you. There never has been any hope for you because in the end, only chaos and darkness can win. The light of this world is quickly burning out and it will die once and for all, right along with you!"_

"You're wrong!" Zelda exclaimed defiantly, raising her light arrow slightly. "And you've always been wrong. You know  _nothing_ about Link! He didn't fight as hard as he did because he thought it was his job or his responsibility as my chosen hero. He did it because he has always cared for me; he always put me first, even above himself. He was the most selfless person I had ever known. He knew what mattered most and that sometimes, you have to make sacrifices to help the people you care about. And I love him too. Which is why…" The girl took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes tightly, finalizing her resolve. "Which is why I'm taking after him and making a sacrifice of my own. I'm putting an end to this  _right now!_  And do you want to know how, Majora? Because as long as there is light to banish darkness, it can  _never_ extinguish hope!"

Before the demon could even utter another word, Zelda let out a strong, courageous shout as she held her light arrow up high and rushed towards Link as fast as her legs could carry her. She quickly bridged the gap between them, but right before she could stab the arrow into the hero's chest, Majora quickly provided its servant with his sword once more and, in a blind panic not to lose its strong control over Link, it commanded him to strike Zelda down. Right before the girl could land the purifying blow upon the corrupted hero, he swung his sword widely and broadly in her direction. The girl screamed in immense agony as the deadly blade slashed her roughly against her chest, cutting very deep and intensifying the pain of her other wounds. Zelda stopped in her tracks right in front of Link, wrapping her free hand around her chest to staunch the already heavy flow of blood coming from the gash, but nonetheless, she knew what she had to do. Fueled by adrenaline and determination, she watched with wide eyes as the hero lifted his blade to kill her once and for all, but right before it could come down, she firmly plunged the sacred arrow into his chest, piercing the armor the demon had given him and burying it down all the way to his heart.

Time suddenly resumed as the barrier that had been between the couple shattered as both Link and Majora cried out in pain. Sheik, Terminus, and even Veress all turned and gaped in shock when they realized what had just happened. A bright glow radiated around the hero and then flashed out brightly, the force of it knocking Zelda back several feet and causing her chest wound to pound in even more unbearable pain. But nonetheless, she forced herself to sit up and watch as Link was enveloped in light one more, but instead of the white light of corruption, this was the golden light of purity. She didn't have a moment to feel any form of guilt, for the only thing she could register in her mind was awe as she watched her hero finally be freed from the force that had been constantly trying to destroy him for so long now.

As the golden light surrounding Link flashed once more, Zelda was unable to see anything else but his silhouette for a moment as she watched Majora's dark form rise out of the hero, a sign that its control over him had ended. The demon screeched in absolute fury as it turned its glowing gaze on the girl, knowing that it only had a few seconds left before it vanished away.  _"Do not think this ends here!"_ it shouted hatefully, to both the girl and the hero.  _"This struggle is not over! The Spirit of the Hero will be mine one day! I will not rest until it is broken, subjugated to my control and corrupted beyond salvation. Your hero may have escaped from eternal servitude under me in this era, Hylia, but he will not be so fortunate in his next life! Whenever a new hero is born into this land, I shall return and relentlessly pursue his spirit, haunting his kind and yours for the rest of eternity!"_ After uttering this curse, Majora let out one final wicked laugh, even in the face of its defeat as it faded away, never to return until a future age.

As the golden glow finally faded away from the hero, the girl ignored her own pain and kept her gaze locked on him upon noticing that every trace of corruption had vanished from him. His hair and clothes had reverted to their original colors and the armor Majora had given him was gone. However, Zelda was bitterly reminded that she would probably never get a chance to see if his eyes had returned to normal as he collapsed to the ground limply, without even making so much as a single sound. Warm tears streamed down her cheeks once more as she realized that Link was most certainly dead and that she would never get another chance to say goodbye to him again. Guilt hit her heavy and hard as she remembered that she had been the one to ultimately murder him, even if it had freed him from a fate worse than death. She was tempted to drag herself over to his unmoving body and utter an apology, as well as one final farewell to him, but her immense pain prevented her from moving much at all. And besides, she knew it was pointless; he wouldn't hear her anyway. He was gone and nothing could change that.

Zelda lowered her head in solemn grief, ignoring Sheik and Veress as they continued to duel on in the distance. However, in the midst of her silent mourning, she barely managed to pick up on the soft, almost inaudible moan of pain that came from several feet away from her. Immediately, she glanced over in Link's direction, her eyes wide and hopeful as she listened for his voice once more and sure enough, she heard him groan quietly once again. Her jaw dropped in shock when she realized that he was somehow alive, though she knew that he wouldn't live much longer in spite of his fatal wound.

Not even thinking about her own injuries at all, the girl forced herself to her feet even though her pain was immense. Desperate for just one more moment with the hero, she weakly limped over to him, slowly kneeling at his side as she gazed into his placid face with love and grief. "Link?" she whispered softly as she took his cold hands into hers, relishing the fact that she could finally touch him one last time. "Link?"

As the senses, thoughts, and memories that had been stolen from him by the demon returned to him, the first thing the hero registered was the girl's soft voice calling out to him, followed by a heavy rush of pain from the arrow still sticking out of his chest. Slowly and laboriously, Link opened his eyes and focused his vision on Zelda's face, a sight that filled him immediate relief. "Z-Zelda?" he asked quietly, his voice small and pained, but peaceful nonetheless.

The girl barely managed to hold back a sob of both joy and grief as she held onto the hero's hands even tighter. "Hey sleepyhead…" she whispered with a warm smile. "Glad to see you finally woke up…"

"You… you're hurt…" Link muttered worriedly upon seeing the heavy cut torn across her chest. "Did I… Did I do t-that?"

"Oh… Link… you…" Zelda bit her lip, knowing that in his dying moments, the last thing she wanted to make him feel was guilt for something that wasn't his fault. "No," she lied, wanting to lift the burden off of his shoulders despite the load on her own. "But… But I did that to you…" She pointed to the arrow stabbed into his chest, the golden light faded from it as a steady stream of blood, red rather than white, flowed from the wound. "And I… I am so sorry…"

"N-no…" the hero said reassuringly, giving her a gentle smile. "Don't be… Zelda… y-you saved me… didn't you?"

The girl could only nod silently as she started to feel her own fatal wound take its toll on her. "L-Link… I… I…" she trailed off in a shuddering, mournful breath, feeling pain start to drag her away from consciousness. "I don't think… we're going to make it… either of us…"

"Zelda…" Link said, his smile fading as he watched the girl slowly lie down next to him, wrapping her arms around him as she cuddled close to him, trying her best not to agitate their wounds. "Don't say that… Y-you… you're going to be f-fine… You aren't g-going to… to die here… okay? Y-you can't… the… the baby… it needs you… even m-more than it needs… me…"

Zelda closed her eyes in grief as she knew that no matter what the hero said, her wounds were too dire for anyone to treat. She knew well that she was going to die right alongside him, and with the two of them would also die their child, before it even got a chance to be born into the world. "Link… I'm sorry…" she whispered tearfully, giving his hands a soft squeeze. "I… I tried so hard… For the surface… for our child… for you… I guess it just wasn't meant to me…"

Link was silent for a moment, pushing away his intense agony as he tried to figure out a way to console the girl in their shared final moments. As much as it pained him to think so, he knew that both of them were going to die in a matter of mere minutes, and there was nothing that could be done to save them now. And so, he simply gave her a small soft kiss on the cheek as he slowly moved his arms to place them around her, so that the two of them were embracing one another as they lay and bled out together. "Is… is it a boy or a girl?" he asked vaguely, immediately confusing the girl.

"What?" Zelda asked with a frown, feeling her energy begin to drain away.

"T-the baby…" the hero said with a small, bright smile, wanting to comfort the girl in the midst of their shared agony. "What do you… think it is?"

Zelda thought for a moment, knowing that in their last few moments, Link wanted both of them to die happy, thinking of what the future could have held for their child, a future that would never come to pass. "It would have been-"

"No," Link said succinctly. "D-don't talk like t-that… Not 'it w-would have been'… Say 'it will be' i-instead…"

"O-okay…" the girl said, closing her eyes and letting her imagination to take over for her. "It will be… a… a girl… S-she'll be strong… and healthy… and loved very much…"

"S-she'll be beautiful… like her mother…" the hero said with a contented smile.

"And she'll… she'll be brave… like her father…" Zelda sighed happily, leaning her head against Link's shoulder.

"S-she'll live a long… and happy life…" Link said softly, his voice starting to fade as death began to take him more and more. "And o-one day… she'll find love… j-just like her p-parents did…"

"I l-love you, Link…" the girl said somewhat distantly, her body going numb from the pain. "I'm so g-glad… that we got t-to say goodbye… one last time…"

"T-this isn't goodbye…" the hero said with hope in his tone. "I… I think we will m-meet again someday… Don't you?"

"I… I know we will…" Zelda said with a warm smile, knowing that know that he was free from corruption, she certainly would meet Link again in another life. "F-for every lifetime… we share together… I w-will always love you… no matter what…"

"A-and… I will always love you…" the hero whispered, gazing into the girl's dark blue eyes as the vibrancy of life faded out of them.

Zelda couldn't help but let out a small, blissful sigh as she placed her trembling hand against his face and kept it there. "Goodnight… s-sleepyhead…" she said, closing her eyes after taking in one last glimpse of him. "Sleep t-tight…"

"Goodnight… Zel…" Link said as he also closed his eyes and seamlessly moved his face closer to the girl's until their lips were almost touching. "S-see you… in the… morning…"

No more words were exchanged between them as they both spent the last of their energy to allow their lips to meet one last time in one final kiss. The final breaths were almost simultaneous, but even as the life faded from them, the couple was still locked in a fond embrace, even despite the storm still raging around them and the destruction that was falling upon the land they had once strived to protect.

The goddess and the hero were both gone. But if nothing else could be said about them and all of their struggles, there was one thing that was completely certain and always would be.

They had always been together… even in death.


	35. Chapter 35: The Flow of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Link and Zelda's shared deaths, Sheik is the only one left to defend the surface against Veress's dark designs. However, as the deceased couple prepares to enter the afterlife, they encounter three unexpected people, who make them an offer that might be hard to refuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essential for the lore for the rest of the trilogy, which is why everything should be paid close attention to. There are some really subtle references not just to the rest of the trilogy, but to the rest of the Zelda series as a whole, which makes it absolutely great!

Sheik clung onto her staff for dear life as she defended herself against another one of Veress's strikes. The Sheikah leader did her best to ignore the pressing pain coming from her multiple wounds as the rain poured down upon both of them in the midst of their duel. The Interloper leader had managed to land quite a few injuries upon her, the most dire by far being the deep gash she had taken to her shoulder a while ago, but Sheik was determined to continue fighting, no matter how much it hurt. But even so, she could feel fatigue starting to weigh on her as the battle continued to rage on for what seemed like hours. The Sheikah leader knew that eventually, she would tire out, but unfortunately, the Interloper leader, empowered by all of her dark magic, most likely never would. It was for this reason, that the exchange of harsh words between the two former friends had ended quite some time ago, as they both focused on trying to defeat the other above all else.

As Sheik narrowly avoided yet another one of Veress's bursts of dark flame, she happened to glance over to her right, in the direction of where the hero and the girl were lying together. In her struggle against the Interloper leader, the Sheikah leader barely had a moment to spare for the couple, much less how Zelda had somehow managed to apparently free Link from corruption, or so it had appeared. Several minutes had passed since them, though they had felt like hours to Sheik as she continued to fight, but nonetheless, even though she was still repelling Veress's moves, she allowed herself a moment to think about them now. As she looked over to them, she could see that neither of them were moving, something that immediately brought her worry. She wanted to rush over to the two of them and see if they were alright, but Veress certainly would not let her escape this fight in anyway except for death. However, as seconds dragged on into minutes and the couple still did not stir, Sheik's concern for Link and Zelda grew more and more. She prayed that the two of them were only resting and nothing else, but something inside of her feared for something much worse.

"Link! Zelda!" Sheik eventually called out loudly to the two of them after pushing Veress back once more. She bit her lip when neither of them responded to her whatsoever, but her attention was quickly drawn back into the heat of battle as the Interloper leader managed to knock the Sheikah leader to the ground with a blast of magic. Sheik cursed under her breath as she began to pick herself off the ground, frustrated with how distracted she had been, but nonetheless, she was still incredibly worried for the hero and the girl.

However, before she could try to rush over towards them, Veress used another strike of magic to keep Sheik pinned down to the ground, quickly moving to stand over her and hold her down so she could not escape. "Well, well…" the Interloper leader said with a dark smirk as she watched the Sheikah leader struggle against her magical bonds. "What do you know, Sheik? Looks like I'm about to beat you again, just like I always used to when we were kids. I'd like to think that the fact that I was stronger than you from the beginning was proof enough that I should have been chosen to be the leader of our tribe, but I guess that wasn't enough for Impa, now was it?"

"No," Sheik said firmly, glaring relentlessly at her foe. "You're wrong, Veress. You weren't picked to be the leader of our tribe because of the darkness of your own heart. If you had been allowed to succeed Impa, you would have only led our people towards your own goals and ambitions, rather than what was best for them. You never really cared about the Sheikah at all; you just wanted to dominate them, just like you did your own followers. They were right to abandon you before it was too late. Unlike you, they were able to see through the greed and hatred blinding them and think for themselves. But you can't do that anymore, can you, Veress? Because now, the dark power you think you control is controlling you!"

"Silence!" the Interloper leader hissed vengefully, pressing her knife against the Sheikah leader's already-bloodstained neck. "You know  _nothing,_ Sheik! You are weak! Your people are weak! They will all fall right along with you in the fires I will soon set to this worthless land! Darkness is the only thing the surface will know, now and forever! Don't you see? The light is quickly fading away, giving way to shadows that will encompass everything in their wake. And…" Veress's hateful gaze turned to the unmoving couple in the distance as a cruel grin crossed her lips. "It looks as though you are the only light I have left to extinguish, Sheik…"

Fueled with sudden anger, Sheik let out a furious shout as she summoned some of the Sheikah magic that Impa had taught her long ago. The Sheikah leader had always been hesitant in using magic, for, as the former matriarch had always told her, reliance on its might often led to disaster, advice that had been proven true in Veress's case. But nonetheless, Sheik, in her desperation to get to Link and Zelda, used some of her shadow magic to knock the Interloper leader back several feet, buying her a little time as she quickly rose to her feet and began to hurry towards the hero and the girl.

Sheik stopped in her tracks when she was still several feet away from them, her breath caught in her throat when she saw their respective conditions. Since Majora had healed Link of his former wounds when it had completely corrupted him, he looked relatively unharmed, save for the arrow protruding from his chest, surrounded by crimson blood. Sheik allowed herself only a moment to gaze upon the hero she loved as he lay next to his wife, one arm lazily wrapped around her, his eyes shut, but his expression peaceful, almost content even. All of the marks that the corruption had left upon him were gone, and for the first time since she first met him, the Sheikah leader was able to look upon the hero as he truly was and she found that he was even more handsome without the marks that had marred him before.

Taking a step closer, Sheik turned her gaze to Zelda, whose injuries were far more grave than Link's. The various cuts and gashes that Veress had landed upon her earlier were still bleeding, but by far, the worst of them all was the long, deep tear across her chest, a wound that was nothing less than fatal. The Sheikah leader placed her hand over her mouth as she choked out a small sob upon seeing the hands that both her and the hero had placed upon the girl's womb, realizing that an unborn, innocent child was held within it.

Or at least it had been…

Slowly, Sheik lowered herself to kneel down next to the couple, holding out a trembling hand to place against the hero's face and feeling no sense of warmth or life. With no hope at finding a pulse at all, she took his wrist and checked for a heartbeat, but as she had expected, she found none at all. She had the same result upon checking the girl and it was then, as she stared at both of them in absolute grief that she came to the bitter realization that Link and Zelda were dead. Unable to cope with this fact, the Sheikah leader simply shook her head in silent woe, not even caring about how this happened, but rather why.

She had already known that the hero's original fate was beyond cruel, but even upon being freed from it, there had still been no hope for him to survive at all. Though he died once before, now there was no corruption to revive him. Sheik felt her heart breaking as she realized that she had only had the privilege of knowing and loving Link for just a few weeks and now he was forever gone, leaving the same empty whole in her heart that had been there before they had met. But what made this loss even worse was the overwhelming sense of failure that the Sheikah leader felt upon knowing that she had failed the goddess she was tasked with protecting and even more than that, she had broken the promise she had made to the hero long ago to keep the girl safe from harm once he was corrupted. In her own desire to stop Veress and ensure that her people were kept safe, she had neglected the responsibility she had to both of them and she had never felt guiltier before. But now, there was no way she could make it up to them; they were both gone, and not only were they gone, but so was their baby, who had never had a chance to live in the first place. Sheik silently scorned fate once again for how it had carelessly played with the two of them and their child, not even caring if they lived or died and not even taking into account that the surface needed their strength in this dark hour above all else.

However, the Sheikah leader had little time to mourn as the Interloper leader re-gathered her bearings and rushed over towards her heartbroken foe, preparing to end this upon seeing how vulnerable she was in her grief. However, before she could land a sneak attack on the unsuspecting Sheikah leader, Veress simply stopped and looked upon Link and Zelda, already knowing they were both dead and deciding to make this revelation even harder for Sheik out of mere spite.

"So, it looks like I was right…" the Interloper leader mused coldly, standing a few feet behind Sheik as she continued to weep in silence. "They really are dead… It was to be expected though. After all, that's always the fate of star-crossed lovers. They live, they love for a while and then they die, right along with any offspring they could have had. But there's no need to mourn them, Sheik… After all, you're about to join them in death…"

Sheik could already feel her anger rising as she started to dry her tears, but she did not respond as Veress continued, her biting, hateful words stinging the Sheikah leader's guilt-filled heart, but not burning as she hoped they would. "Both of them were fools though," the Interloper leader said, dragging her monologue on and savoring every moment of it. "They both thought that they could save the other from this fate, but in the end it was pointless. No matter how hard they fought against it, their demise was inevitable. Their fall a sign… A sign that the light is almost gone and darkness is on the verge of claiming all! And what a pity it is, Sheik, that your hero will never get to know the true extent of your ridiculous feelings for him…"

That last sentence was just the motivation that Sheik needed to rise and fight once more. With a shout of rage, the Sheikah leader leapt to her feet and lashed out, managing to land a blow with her knife to the unsuspecting Interloper leader's arm. Veress growled in pain before parrying Sheik's next strike with her dual knives as the intense skirmish between the two former friends picked up once more. Though the Interloper leader fought fiercely, the Sheikah leader was fueled by both rage and grief, both of which kept her standing as she fought through her exhaustion and physical pain, even if the emotional pain she now knew would never truly go away. In light of Link and Zelda's deaths, Sheik knew she was the only one who could stand against Veress and her dark power now and so she would fight, either until the surface was safe, or until her last breath, whichever came first.

As Sheik and Veress continued to battle, neither of them paid any mind to Terminus, who could not even find it within herself to turn and glance back at the dead couple. She had known that both Link and Zelda were gone from the moment of their passing and as she continued to uphold her seal upon the Triforce, tears of grief poured down her cheeks as she realized that story of Hylia and her chosen hero was even more tragic than her own. The goddess of Termina let out a tearful sigh as she hung her head, knowing that without the goddess and the hero, there was little hope left for the surface. Terminus knew she would not be able to uphold the seal upon the Triforce forever and sooner or later, both her and Sheik would fall to Veress's power. Link and Zelda had been the only ones who could have possibly had the strength to defeat her, but, thanks to Majora's treachery, both of them were gone. The goddess of Terminus wished with all of her heart that there was something she could do to restore the fallen couple, as well as their innocent child, back to life, but her waning powers were not strong enough to even try. It was with utter hopelessness and sorrow that Terminus realized that was nothing that could bring them back now… Nothing… except for a miracle.

Terminus finally managed to cast a glance back towards Link and Zelda, seeing that, even in death, they still lovingly clung onto each other as they always had. Indeed, it would take a miracle to bring them back from death itself, and as far as she knew, there was only one source of miracles that could help in a situation this dire. However, she wasn't sure if asking them for their aid would even be worthwhile; after all, they were elusive and it was not often that they looked down from on high to aid simple humans in their plight. And even more than that, the goddess of Termina had already asked for their help on a number of occasions, specifically in helping to lead the girl and the hero to her land in the first place. But Terminus knew that this situation was quite different; she would not be asking them for her own want or need, but rather for the need of this land and all who dwelt within it. Furthermore, Hylia, just as she was, was still their sister, even if she was now mortal. Certainly, they would want to revive her and her hero based on that alone. But all the same, all Terminus could do was plead with them and hope with all of her heart that they would answer her one more time.

"Please," the goddess of Terminus began in a solemn whisper as she turned back towards the Triforce, closing her eyes and bowing her head in reverence. "I know that I have asked you for much. I realize that I am too bold with you, and that you must look upon me now in anger and aggravation. I also know that you do not like to interfere in the affairs of mortals, and that you have given them free reign over this land in your absence. But please… I pray that I may ask you for one last favor, my sisters… I do not ask for you to use your power to save this land, as that is their destiny. Rather, in your great mercy, I beg you… Please do not let their lives fade… Restore them, so that they may restore light to the land that you have created. Hylia is you sister, just as much as I am, and even if her soul now dwells in the body of a mortal, that fact has not changed… And her chosen hero… Even you have all chosen him as worthy to bear the mark of your golden power and he brought the demon king down from power… Certainly, you cannot stand by idly while the two of them pass away. I take responsibility for what has happened to them and you may punish me in any way you wish. I know that it is selfish to ask you to bring these two poor souls back into the land of the living after they have suffered so much, but now, they are the only ones who can banish the darkness that is settling over this land. If nothing else, then at least think of their unborn child, murdered before it had the chance to see the world with its own two eyes. Surely, you must have some pity on the tiny babe at the very least. So, please, my dear sisters, bring them back, so that they may rise to fight against this great evil once again. This land needs them, we need them… Please… before it's too late…"

With a heavy sigh, Terminus finished her prayer, glancing back towards the girl and the hero one last time. She believed in miracles, but like with any miracle, the only thing she could do now was wait and hope that her sisters on high would respond soon.

* * *

As the war and storm raged on within the Sealed Grounds, three entities happened to be looking down upon the battlegrounds and listening to the goddess of Termina's prayer. The glanced between one another for a moment, not needing to exchange any words as they all simultaneously nodded in agreement that something had to be done about the situation. In their vast knowledge, they had been anticipating this moment for quite a while now, and so, it was that the trio departed from their Sacred Realm to go to the entrance of a place quite close to it: the Golden Realm. However, as they headed for the resting place of the dead of the mortals, one of their number secretly split away from her sisters with a mission of her own in mind.

* * *

Nothingness.

That was all the Hero of the Skies knew. An immense, almost overwhelming sense of nothingness. The only thing he was really cognizant of was the fact that his eyes had somehow opened, but even then he was looking into nothing but a vast expanse of white before him. But even so, he simply stared off into it, unable to feel any sense of being, including relief, pain, sorrow or anything at all. All of his memories, including the most recent ones, seemed faded, distant and unimportant. His mind was completely blank of any thought or emotion and it felt as though he had never known such things in his life before at all.

Yet even so, the hero glanced around the emptiness he was in, not even questioning where he was or how he got there, until he looked to his side and noticed a small, young boy, about five years old, standing next to him, returning his empty, emotionless gaze. The boy was clothed in white and his eyes were contained no color; rather they were simply a dark black iris surrounded by white. Somehow, the hero knew that his own eyes and clothes looked the same, just as much as he knew that this boy was him, or at least he had been when he was much younger. But even so, the boy said nothing and neither did he as he turned his gaze to the next version of himself who had just appeared on his other side, this one around the age of thirteen. The colorless eyes and blank stares remained the same as the hero silently and thoughtlessly noticed that he was now surrounded by himself at different ages, ranging from infancy to much more recent. As the hero turned a full circle, he found that the last face he looked into was his current one, only rather than how it naturally looked, it was marred with the corruption that had once held onto him so tightly, his eyes completely white and empty, but his expression still vacant. The hero didn't react to the sight of his corrupted himself at all, but rather examined it carefully, not even thinking that this was what he had almost been forced to become for eternity. However, as he gazed at his own, near-mirror like reflection, he finally felt something: a small, gentle tap on the shoulder from behind him.

Still not showing any form of thought or emotion, the hero turned around to see that, instead of another reflection of himself, a beautiful young woman he had never seen before stood before him amidst all of his other ages. She looked to be about his age, though perhaps a little older, with a delicate, frame and bright, expressive, vibrant emerald eyes. Her hair was forest green and flowed all the way down to her feet, though some of was tied into two buns atop her head, adorned with blue and green flowers. She was garbed in a simple, light green, short-sleeved dress with a skirt that hung down to her feet, hemmed off at her feet with blue flower petals. From her golden belt hung a blue banner, bearing a mark that the hero had seen somewhere before, though he was unable to place where at the moment. The girl smiled kindly at him, though he did not respond to it as he simply looked at her emotionlessly, but nonetheless her smile did not fade.

"Greetings, Link," the girl said with a bright, harmonious, youthful voice. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

The hero tried to speak, but found that he had no voice whatsoever. The girl frowned knowingly, glancing away from him as if embarrassed. "Oh… that's right…" she said, folding her hands as she bit her lip. "I almost forgot…" She paused for a moment as she looked to him once more, smiling sadly this time. "I can't explain much at the moment, but I will try to explain everything I can. I cannot tell you were you are just yet or who I am, but I can tell you what has happened. But first… I think it would be easier if I were to give this to you…"

The girl held out her hands in front of her as a green glow began to form around them. The hero simply watched, still unable to say anything, as the glow shaped itself into a bright green orb, one that the girl held over her palms for a moment before looking to the hero once more. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, watching expectantly as he shook his head, but other than that, did not show any form of reaction. "This… is your spirit, Link…" the girl said, gazing at the orb with care. "The Spirit of the Hero… or at least its physical manifestation. Do you see how bright and pure it is? That is because my sisters and I created it to be a beacon of light and hope to the people of your world. The bearer of the Spirit of the Hero is meant to be the one who rises above all others, who does not fall to the same vices of hatred, selfishness and war as other men do, but instead pursues justice, peace and kindness. It is meant to be completely pure and untarnished, yet strong and unbreakable… However, the corruption of the demon Majora twisted its purpose to its own means, seeking to bend its might to serve its own evil ends. And in your relentless struggle, your spirit was finally broken by the demon, but it was not destroyed. When Hylia… or should I say, Zelda freed you from corruption, you were supposed to die right then and there, but my sisters and I temporarily restored your heart and mind to you to say one last goodbye to your wife, though we were still working on restoring your broken spirit. And… here it is…" With a small smile, the girl held the orb out to the hero for him to take. "Please… take it…" she said kindly. "Take it, and restore the proper order of the cycle as it is meant to be…"

Without any further offering, the hero looked down to his spirit, his mind still thoughtless as he reached out to take it. The moment he placed his hands upon it, its green light enveloped him as the girl smiled warmly, watching as he was truly restored. As the light faded and Link was reunited with his spirit, he felt as though he was waking up from a long, sedated slumber as a rush of many different emotions filled him at once, even if he was still unable to physically feel anything at all for some reason. The most prominent of these emotions was confusion as to where he was and what had happened, as well as where Zelda was in the aftermath of everything that had happened. The reflections of his past ages were now gone, but the mysterious girl was still standing before him, still smiling as brightly as ever.

Finding that his voice was with him again, the hero finally spoke up. "Where am I?" he asked with a frown. "And who are you?"

The girl's sly grin widened. "Ah… What did I tell you? I can't say just yet, but all will be revealed in due time, Link…" she said with a soft giggle. "But at the very least, know that you are safe. And, since I know you are worried about her, know that you will be reunited with Zelda soon, I promise. But first, there is more I must tell you before my sisters arrive. They'd certainly be upset with me if they found out that I was having such a meeting with you in private, but I could not resist… After all, Link, you and your kind are very dear to my heart… I am the one who created your spirit upon Hylia's request, centuries ago, when this land cried out for a hero… And though you may not know me in this life, you and your successors are bound to me throughout time. In the future, your descendants shall be known as heroes, just as you are, and they shall bear my crest as the Sons of my Courage. But even despite my aid and care, Majora shall attempt to corrupt the Spirit of the Hero again, relentlessly pursuing it until the end of time. That is something I cannot change, but do not fret. Your spirit is strong and as time goes on, the demon's power will begin to wane as your own power will only grow stronger. Such is the nature of the Spirit of the Hero; it shall last and be reborn into each new age, endlessly seeking peace and justice for this land, its inhabitants, and… its sovereign goddess…" Before the hero could even ponder upon everything that he had just been told, the girl nodded to a point behind him with an excited grin, motioning for him to turn around.

Link was so shocked, relieved and overjoyed to see the girl that he wasn't even able to call out her name as she stood with her back turned to him. However, no more than a moment after he turned around, Zelda glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of him, a huge smile claiming her beautiful face as she spun around to face him fully. Clasping her hands in delight, the girl looked upon her hero with nothing less than absolute bliss, completely forgetting her former confusion about where she was and why she was there. Compared to how he had looked when she last saw him, Link stood strong, firm and handsome, just as he always had, uncrippled by injury or corruption. For the first time in what seemed like forever, his eyes were no longer crimson red as Sheik had made them, rather they were the brilliant sky blue Zelda had always known, and their vibrancy was only radiated by the scarlet cape flowing down from his shoulders. For a moment, she simply stood still, gazing at him longingly and not even caring about how they were together again.

At the same time, Link also stood in place, taking in Zelda's shining beauty from afar. She was garbed in Hylia's pure white, flowing gown, the same one she had worn during their wedding. Her sunshine-colored hair ran down her back like spun gold and her dark azure eyes were bright and cheerful, just as they always were. Her warm smile was filled with sheer happiness, one that the hero emulated on his own face. And in that moment, as the two of them breathlessly began to race towards each other, they thought about nothing else except for how elated they were to be together again, even though they were certainly dead.

However, their reunion was not as perfect as it seemed to be. For right before they met in a strong, passionate embrace, they both simultaneously collided with what seemed to be an invisible pane of glass, separating the couple once more. The two of them could clearly hear them calling out each other's names perfectly as they both pounded against the glass roughly, desperate to be together and distraught over the fact that they still could not be, not even after all they had been through.

Both of them were almost to the point at which they were in sorrowful tears upon seeing that the surface between them would not yield, when a multicolored light filled the white expanse they were both in, filling it with a dim, golden glow as three figures materialized a few feet away from them. At first, all the girl and the hero could discern about them was their feminine figures as they were silhouetted in red, blue and green lights, however, their appearances became clearer as the glow faded, revealing three ethereal, incredibly beautiful women.

Link immediately recognized one of these women as the girl in green he had spoken to earlier, her bright smile still present as she stood alongside the two other women, most likely her "sisters" she had spoken of. The woman standing next to her had dark, caramel-tanned skin, her sharp, piercing eyes ruby red, much like a Sheikah's. Her long, fiery red hair was tied up into a high, thick ponytail and she wore a form-fitting, floor-length, sleeveless crimson dress, girded at the waist with a golden band from which a banner bearing a red mark hung. Her form was tall and strong, yet curvaceous and lithe, as if she was a skilled dancer. She smiled slyly at the couple, her arms crossed and her posture confident and firm. The woman on her other side looked much more calm and elegant, with soft, pretty eyes and long hair that flowed to her feet like a river both the color of a deep sapphire. Her azure gown matched them perfectly, as it was adorned with a ruffled skirt that bore yet another mark and sleeves that cut off at her elbows. This woman's expression was gentle and caring, as opposed to the respective cheerful and brash manners of her sisters, her hands folded as she looked upon the girl and the hero with compassion in her eyes and a small smile upon her pink lips.

"Greetings…" the woman in red said, her voice deep yet pleasant, almost like a roar of gentle thunder. "We welcome you, Hylia, and you too, chosen hero, to the entrance to the Golden Realm, a place that lies apart from the world you know. It is through this gateway that mortals pass from the world of the living into the land of eternal rest for the deceased. I'm certain that you can both imagine why you're here…"

"Din!" the woman in blue admonished her sarcastic sister, looking appalled by her statement. "Please, be considerate to them! After all, they have both been through much and they have known many hardships. The last thing they need right now is your condescension."

"Yeah, Nayru's right, Din!" the girl in green said with a spritely giggle. "I know you don't particularly like humans, but after all, Hylia is our sister and if neither of you do, then I like her chosen hero quite a bit."

The woman in red sighed in playful aggravation. "I suppose you're right, Farore…" she said, a sly smirk appearing on her dark red lips. "But remember, the only reason that they're here in the first place is because  _you_ wanted to be merciful and grant Terminus's request."

Zelda gasped to herself upon finally hearing all three of these women's names, knowing that they, along with their appearances, were overwhelming familiar to her. The women, knowing that she was trying to remembering them, all gazed her with inviting, warm smiles, waiting for her to catch on. And sure enough, she did. Din, Nayru and Farore. When she was Hylia, those names had held special meaning to her, just as Terminus's did. But even beyond that, Zelda knew that her and Link were standing in the presence of the very ones who had created the world and the Triforce itself. They were standing before the great Golden Goddesses of old.

Her eyes growing wide in shock, the girl immediately bowed before the three deities in front of her and the hero, still not sure of who they really were, did the same without question, knowing that if they were important enough for Zelda to revere then he should honor them as well. "Please, there is no need to bow before us…" the woman in blue said with kindness in her soft, melodious voice. "You have both found favor in our sight, which is why we have come to meet with you. Most mortals will never have the opportunity to look upon us, and even still, these human-like forms we now take are not our true essences, for those are beyond your mortal comprehension."

The goddesses were silent for a moment, allowing Link and Zelda to rise and exchange a wondering glance. The girl was the first to speak up, since she knew more about who these women were than the hero did. "Um… the three of you…" she began, her voice small and feeble. "You're… you're Hylia's… I mean, you're my sisters… right?"

"You older sisters, yes," the woman in red said. "To both you and Terminus. In a way, we're also like you mothers as well, but… well, it's a little difficult to explain in a way that you would understand." She paused for a moment so she could address both Link and Zelda at once. "I believe that, for your sake, hero, we would introduce ourselves, right ladies?"

The other two women smiled graciously and nodded, as the woman in red spoke again. "I am Din, the goddess of power," she said with a mysterious grin. "I am the one who formed the red earth of your land."

"I am Nayru, the goddess of wisdom," the woman in blue said politely. "I am the one who cast the laws of nature and order upon the land ages ago."

"And I'm Farore, the goddess of courage!" the girl in green said brightly. "I'm the one who breathed life into every living thing upon the land. And together, the three of us created both the land of Hylia and the land of Terminus long ago, as well as the golden power of the Triforce." She stopped for a moment to smile warmly at the hero, who was amazed at finding out that he stood before the ones who created the world themselves. "See, Link?" she asked with a light chuckle. "I told you everything would be revealed in time. And speaking of time…" she said, as a sad look appeared on her radiant face. "That is the real reason why we have decided to appear before the two of you. The flow of time is always cruel… Its speed seems different for each person, but none can change it… A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days…"

As soon as she said this, reflections of both the girl and the hero from throughout their lives appeared around them, from the time they were both very little to present day. However, there was one thing that was always constant between both of them as various scenes of their past played out before them and it was that, no matter what, they were always together.

"Time passes, people move…" Nayru said as the couple watched their lives play out in awe. "Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition… Young love will become deep affection… The clear water's surface reflects growth…"

"And so you have seen the days of your past…" Din said as the visions of the past faded away, her voice soft and gentle instead of bold as it had been before. "And now, the flow of time has stopped for both of you… But would you like to see a glimpse of the future?"

Link and Zelda looked to each other once more, this time in confusion. They understood what the goddess of power had meant in saying that time had stopped flowing for them. After all, according to the goddesses, both of them were dead, only existing as spirits standing on the border of the worlds of the living and the deceased. Why would they have any need to see the future now that they could do nothing to change it?

"I see that you are confused…" Din said, rolling her eyes good naturedly. "Very well then, we will just show you anyway… Behold…"

The three goddesses held their hands up as a new scene appeared before the pair, one that neither of them had hoped to never see. The surface was alight in violent flames, all of its natural beauty long-since destroyed and all of its inhabitants gone. And, reigning over the entire gruesome scene was none other than Veress herself, empowered by the immense might of both the Fused Shadow as well as the Triforce, which she had conquered for herself by striking both Sheik and Terminus down. Link and Zelda gazed at the display of death and destruction in horror, watching as the land that they had strived so hard and even died trying to protect was torn apart before their very eyes.

"Without your aid in defeating the threat that the leader of the Dark Interlopers poses, the Triforce and the surface will fall into her hands," Farore said with a sad frown. "With its strength, she will be able to make her dark dominion over the land last forever, casting it into eternal shadows and destroying all life within it."

"Do not doubt for even a moment that the Interloper leader is not strong enough to do such a thing, for, with her great dark magic, she is," Nayru said ominously. "And, with the way things currently stand, this terrible fate is what the land will certainly meet with if something does not change…"

Upon hearing this, the hero and the girl exchanged a worried glance, both of them wishing that they were able to touch each other so they could console one another over what they were seeing. However, as Zelda began to break down into tears of grief as she watched the land that it was her duty to care for fall, Link's immediate response was to comfort her somehow, unable to see her so distraught. "Don't worry, Zel," he said reassuringly, giving her a soft smile as he placed a hand against the clear surface separating them. "We'll stop her."

"How, Link?" Zelda asked between guilt-ridden sobs, her voice hopeless and full of disbelief. "We can't stop her now. We can't do anything. We… we're dead…"

The hero was unable to say anything to counter this true statement, knowing that she was unfortunately right. No matter how much they both wished otherwise, as the goddesses had said, they were both no longer apart of the world of the living. Their lives were now over, and even if they were somewhat together again, they could do absolutely nothing to aid the surface in its dire plight.

"Indeed, Hylia, you are right," Din said with melancholy in her tone. "Both of you have ceased living, and therefore, you no longer have any stock in what happens to your land. Which is why we now extend an offer to you both…"

"As we have said, you stand before the entrance to the Golden Realm, where the souls of the righteous may rest in eternal peace and comfort," Farore said, motioning to a golden light off in the distance, one that grew larger and closer as she spoke. "As far as the era you were born into goes, the two of you are by far the two most deserving of such a peaceful, blissful eternity, spent entirely together. Upon entering into the Golden Realm, the two of you will never have to worry about being torn apart again; you will know nothing of pain or sorrow or grief ever again. Love and happiness will be yours in light of all of the suffering both of you have endured throughout your lives and you will never need to worry about destruction or death again. And… that's not all…"

The goddess of courage smiled brightly once more, pointing to the entrance to the Golden Realm, which was now quite close to the couple. From their position, they were able to see a glimpse of the resting place of the dead, a place filled with glorious beauty unlike any the girl or the hero had ever seen before. Throughout its lush fields and sunshine filled meadows strolled many people, all of whom were now dead, yet content in their new eternity. And amongst them happened to be three people that Link and Zelda thought they would never get to see again.

Tears began to fall from Zelda's eyes once more upon seeing her mother smiling at her from afar, still looking as kind and as lovely as she had the day she died seven years ago. The older woman stood near the entrance to the Golden Realm, looking upon her daughter with love and compassion, extending a hand out to her as if to welcome her in joining her in rest and peace. In the same way, Link stared at both of his parents in awe as they also stood side-by-side, smiling at their son with warm pride and love and beckoning him to enter into the Golden Realm along with the girl.

Forgetting about the war raging on upon the surface, the hero and the girl both simultaneously began to step forward, wanting to be reunited not only with their parents, but also with each other. The thought of such a beautiful, perfect eternity sounded so much more appealing than returning to a world that was set ablaze in the fires of destruction and pain that it was as though there was no other choice for them. And yet, right before they passed through the threshold to meet their deceased loved ones once more, the goddesses exchanged a hasty, yet empathetic glance, knowing that what they were about to do to the couple was cruel and selfish of them, but necessary nonetheless.

"Wait a moment, please," Nayru said, stopping both Link and Zelda in their tracks as they glanced away from their waiting parents to look back to the trio of deities once more. "I… I am afraid that there is more we must tell you…"

"Inasmuch that the fate of the surface is sealed, it only can be sealed if the two of you resign yourselves to an eternity of rest within the Golden Realm," Din said cryptically. "And so it is, that in light of the disaster your land faces, we are obligated to offer you a choice. You may both decide to submit yourselves to death, forever eclipsed in each other's love and the love of those you have previously lost, but your land will certainly fall apart…"

"Or, you may choose to return to the land of the living and finish the fight against the Interloper leader, destroying her dark power and bringing an end to her reign before it can even begin," Farore said, her manner much more serious than it had been before. "However, if you decide to take this route, there is something that both of you must know: only one of you will be restored to life, while the other remains within the Golden Realm for eternity. Of course, the two of you will be together again someday, but there is a chance that your reunion could be postponed for quite some time, at least until the one who returns passes away…"

The goddesses were silent as they let the couple take this information in, and when the full implications of it hit them, they both gazed at each other sadly. They were being offered an impossible choice: to choose between being together for blissful eternity and letting the surface crumble to pieces, or be separated once more in order to save it. As much as they wanted to be together forever, never having to worry about the suffering they once knew ever again, they knew that to accept the goddess's invitation to the Golden Realm now would lead to the destruction of the surface and the deaths of hundreds innocent people. Though they had struggled much and finally had a chance to be united again, they knew that even if they took that chance, they would always be filled with guilt over selfishly allowing the land to fall into perpetual chaos. And without question, that was so heavy and unbearable a guilt that neither one of them would ever be able to shoulder it. And yet, how could either of them possibly consent to part ways again, especially after everything they had been through? Of course, it was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that one of them was going to return to aid in the fight against Veress, but how would they ever decide which one of them would live again and which one would stay dead? In the end though, they both knew that they would be miserable for however long they would have to be apart, whether they were in the everlasting beauty of the Golden Realm or living upon the lonely surface. Their every thought would always be upon each other and their postponed love, never fading until the two of them would finally be able to reunite in death once more.

"We can see that you have reached an impasse…" Din said, giving the couple an examining look. "I suppose that's understandable. After all, it's not an easy choice to make."

"If you need more time to discuss the matter, we could always-" Farore began to offer the two of them some privacy, but before she could say anything else, she was succinctly cut off.

"I'll go back," Link said, without even needing a moment to think it over any further. Zelda's eyes widened as she turned to look at him in complete shock, her mind still trying to accept the fact that the two of them would have to be separated again in the first place. The goddesses all turned to face the hero as well, all of them looking at him expectantly as if they were telling him to continue. "Somebody has to go back to the surface and stop her," he said firmly, looking to the girl as he said it and noticing the desperation already showing in her eyes. He hated this as much as she did, but nonetheless, he could not back down now, both for her sake and the sake of the surface. "It should be me. I can go back and fight her and win this war; you know I can, Zelda."

"Yes…" Zelda agreed hesitantly, averting his gaze as she fought back tears. "But, Link, I-"

"And besides, if you're here then I know you'll be safe and happy, which is all I've ever really wanted," the hero said, giving her a small, yet sad smile, wanting nothing more than to stay with her forever but knowing that for her own sake, he had to let her go. "It's not like we'll be apart for too long; after all, I'm bound to come back here again someday, right?"

The girl wanted to argue with him and purpose that she return to fight instead, knowing that he had already suffered so much already, but instead, all she could think about was how he was so ready to sacrifice his own happiness for her once more. "You… you'd be willing to spend the rest of your life alone… for me?" she asked in a small, quivering voice, taken aback by his immense selflessness again.

"I was willing to do it before, remember?" Link asked, placing his hand against the glass once more. "Besides, neither of us will really be alone. You'll have your mother again and I'll have Sheik and Fi. It'll be hard, of course, but I'll survive. After all, I've been through worse." He knew that his last statement had been a lie, for even despite the torture-some corruption he had been forced to go through, having to live his life without Zelda would be the most painful thing he'd ever have to endure. But if it meant that she would remain forever safe and the surface would not fall into darkness, it would be a sacrifice that he would make no matter how much it hurt him. "But if I do go," he continued, hoping that their time apart would not be too painful for her rather than him. "Then don't forget that I love you and that I always will, ok?"

Speechless, the girl simply nodded, gazing at her hero with longing and love, tears streaming down her face as she wished that she would embrace him once more. The very thought of having to be torn apart from him again, even if she would be reunited with her beloved mother, made the thought of eternal peace seem worthless to her. Any amount of time without him, be it a moment or forever, was too long in her eyes and she would have given anything to have him stay with her for as long as possible, even though she knew that his sacrifice would restore light to her dying land. And it was for that reason that, even though it broke her heart, she was willing to let him go one last time, holding onto the hope that he would not only save the land they had protected together, but return to her once again someday once and for all.

Upon seeing that the couple had come to a final, although painful resolve, the goddesses all nodded to one another before either Link or Zelda could confirm their choice and Farore stepped forward, a ghost of a smile appearing on her soft pink lips as she looked at the hero. "So, Link…" she said, holding her hands behind her back. "You wish to return to the world of the living, without Zelda, in order to restore justice and order to it and usher in an era of peace, yes?"

After casting one last, sorrowful glance at the girl, the hero sighed and nodded, determined to finish what needed to finally come to an end. "Yes," Link said with resolve, though he was hardly ready to leave the girl he loved more than anyone else once more. "And I will do it; no matter what it takes… I promise…" he kept his eyes on Zelda as he spoke, promising her more than anyone else that he would always strive to protect her and her land no matter what it faced.

Farore finally smiled fully, her green eyes alight with satisfaction. "Then, my hero, you have passed my test…" she said, her youthful voice pleased and joyful. Upon seeing the confused look on both Link and Zelda's faces, the goddess of courage simply giggled and both of her sisters grinned in amusement as well as she explained. "You see, Link," the goddess of courage said, her smile growing even wider. "Even though you have already been through so much, I found it necessary to put you through one final test so that you could prove your courage to me and my sisters. We have seen all of the many trials you have been through and how you conquered them all. In your first mission, you grew in power, wisdom and courage and it was for that reason that we deemed you worthy of possessing the crest of our golden power, knowing that you would not misuse its great might. However, for one who bears the Spirit of the Hero, even those things are not enough. As I told you earlier, the Spirit of the Hero is profoundly connected to both me and my Triforce of Courage and it always will be, now and forever. When your spirit began to be corrupted by Majora, I was moved with compassion for you and I wanted nothing more than to free you from it immediately, but my sisters would not allow it and even I knew that I could not interfere. I am sorry that you have suffered so much, Link… and you too, Zelda. It has all been because of my selfish need to test the Spirit of the Hero, so that it could grow and become even more unbreakable. And yet, through your many struggles, hero, I can say with pride that you have grown much, in power, in wisdom and in courage."

"In truth," Nayru spoke up, interrupting her sister. "We knew all along what would happen. We knew that you would not fall to corruption for eternity and we also knew that Hylia would use her golden arrows to free you. And it was by our own desire, as well as Terminus's prayer for you, that you both ended up here to begin with. We all owe you an apology for how we have used both of you to meet our own ends in keeping the land that we created safe and we hope that you will forgive for the pain that we had to put you both through."

Both Zelda and Link nodded in understanding, harboring no anger with the goddesses for their actions, but rather simply trying to take in everything that they were being told. "It was because of our foresight into what would happen that I knew I had to test both you and your spirit one last time, Link," Farore said penitently. "It is because you understand that there are so many ways to be brave in this world. Courage, in its very essence, lies in ordinary acts of bravery, in what drives one person to stand up for another. It is what allows a person to shout for those who can only whisper and defend those who cannot defend themselves. Courage is selfless and noble, seeking justice and peace no matter what the personal cost is to themselves. And yet, inasmuch as courage is bold, it is also patient. Courage is not the absence of fear; rather, is it being willing to face those fears for the sake of those you love. Sometimes, courage involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes, it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everything you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater. But sometimes… it doesn't. Sometimes, courage is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow, often difficult walk towards a better life. By choosing to let go of your love, you showed this kind of courage. Even though you knew that living the rest of your life without her would break your own heart, you were willing to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of countless others, including her. Such a noble choice was not made by the merit of your own heroic spirit alone, but rather by the courage and kindness of your own heart. And it is because of that courage that I will bless you and your descendants, so that they will always bear both my mark and my courage, now and forever."

"And…" Din said, a warm grin on her tanned face. "It is also in recognition of the power, wisdom and courage that both of you have showed throughout your trials that we have decided to allow you to return to defend your land _together._ "

For a moment after hearing this, Link and Zelda simply turned and stared at each other in disbelief, unable to take in the fact that they really would get to be together again, even after everything that had happened. And when the news finally sunk in, neither of them could contain their overjoyed smiles. Simply knowing that they would not only get to return to rescue the surface that needed them so much, but that they would also get to do it together, filled them with unabridged happiness. At the same time, neither of them even had to ask the goddesses whether their unborn infant who had died along with them would be restored as well, for they knew that the goddesses, in all the immense kindness they were showing to both of them, would certainly pour their mercy upon all three of them. The couple was so excited by these thoughts that they completely forgot about the goddesses still standing by, watching their reaction. They forgot about the nearby entrance to the Golden Realm and their parents standing within it, waiting for them. The even forgot about the invisible wall dividing them as they began to bridge the gap between them, finding that it was finally gone somehow. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Link and Zelda were able to unite once more and they took full advantage of the opportunity. It had been so long since they had both been fully competent during a kiss, when their minds had not been muddled by corruption or pain or death and as their lips met, they both drew each other in slowly and passionately. They clung onto each other almost desperately for quite a long time, finding that they did not need to break for air since they were already dead anyway. However, after a while of watching them, Din interrupted them by clearing her throat somewhat impatiently.

"Excuse me, you two," the goddess of power said, amusement in her tone as the pair broke apart and blushed in embarrassment. "But there we still have quite a bit to tell the future king and queen of the surface before they return home…"

As the hero and the girl frowned in confusion upon hearing this, Nayru was quick to call her sister out. "Din!" the goddess of wisdom exclaimed warningly. "It is still too early for them to know that! Why don't we just start with the flow of time?"

"Oh yes!" Farore exclaimed in excitement as she turned to the couple. "You two are in for quite a privilege. You get to see something that no other mortals will get to see: the future of this land if you usher peace into it once more… Behold!"

All three goddesses held their hands up once more as Link and Zelda were surrounded by figures once more, but rather than themselves at different ages, they were flanked by people they had never seen before, despite the fact that they were all somehow familiar as they stood, unmoving as they lined up on either side of the two of them. Standing to their right was a couple that Zelda recognized from her dreams of the past as Hylia and her chosen hero as the goddess stood on one side of her while the first hero stood beside Link. However, neither of them were able to recognize any of the rest of them in either lines, though there were certain consistencies throughout. The line that Zelda was in was composed of only girls, ranging in age from as early as around nine or ten to only a little older than her, all of them giving off an air of royalty and regality, as if they were all princesses or queens. Link's line was made up on only boys and young men, each one matching in age to the girl adjacent to him and all of them wearing green garb similar to the hero's and bearing blades, a few of them even wielding the Master Sword. As the lines descended down to the right, both of them were able to see a point where they eventually split into three different lines, though for what reason, neither of them knew.

"Look and see the history of this land as it flows in an endless cycle," Din said as the goddesses took their place above both lines. "Past, present, future; all stand here, showing the fate of this land and what is destined to become of it. Here stands the hope of the surface and those who will stand by to defend it. But not only is this the history of the land; it is also the history of the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero."

"Zelda," Nayru addressed the girl, who was still gazing the young women standing throughout her line. "Alongside you stands all those who have the Blood of the Goddess flowing through their veins. They are your blood descendants, all of them imbued with the same essence of Hylia that dwells within you. The Blood of the Goddess is pure and sacred. It is filled with Hylia's love for this land, as well as her wisdom, which is why it is my pleasure to tell you that in the same way that Farore and those who bear the Spirit of the Hero are bound, so too will I be bound to you and your descendants, gifting them the crest of wisdom so that they may use it to guide this land to peace and prosperity…"

"And Link," Farore said with a soft grin. "Those who stand with you are the ones who bear the Spirit of the Hero, something that is not passed along through heritage like the Blood of the Goddess is, but rather through the merit of an unbreakable spirit. Many of them will bear the crest of courage, but nonetheless, all of them will fight to keep this land safe."

"Now, you both will see the most important chapters in the vast history of this land," Din said. "We must see this, for by all accounts, the surface belongs to the two of you, as well as your people. It is your birthright, the place where your kind is meant to dwell. To be able to properly care for it however, you must know its history, and see how the fruits of your long and heavy labor will help it to grow and thrive..." The goddess of power paused for a moment as she began to speak of the creation of the world. "In the ancient days before time began, we descended upon this world and brought it into existence. With my power, I created the red earth of the land and gave it form in the midst of the void of chaos it was in."

"In my wisdom, I brought order to the chaos and created law," Nayru said eloquently.

"And using my courage, I breathed life into all beings of the land," Farore said, continuing the tale. "Upon completing our work, we departed from the world we had created and left it in your care, Hylia, as you might remember. But we also left behind a symbol of our power, the Triforce."

"The Triforce was supposed to be used to maintain peace throughout the land," Nayru explained. "However, such a great power also had the capacity to cast it into darkness. The golden relic does not distinguish between right and wrong and it was for that reason that the demon king Demise rose up with his legion of demonic followers in an attempt to claim it as his own."

As the goddesses recounted this tale, the visions of Hylia and her chosen hero faced off against an apparition of Demise, showing the couple a visual history of the past so the goddesses would not have to explain everything. They watched as Hylia gave the Goddess Sword to her hero and how they used it to send the rest of the humans up to the sky, along with the Triforce. And then, they watched as the goddess and her hero embraced in a loving kiss, symbolizing their star-crossed love before they were cruelly torn apart as the hero was fatally struck down by the demon king in battle. In her immense grief, Hylia poured out her power upon Demise and sealed him away for a thousand years, ending the long war that had raged on the surface of years, before ultimately giving up her divinity to be reborn with her hero someday. This was a part of history that neither of them needed explained to them; after all, Zelda had lived it in another life and seeing it replayed before her eyes once more filled her heart with grief once again, just as much as it had when she had explained it to Link.

The goddesses remained silent as the visions of Hylia and her chosen hero vanished, replaced with visions of themselves instead, showing the next pair in the cycle. Link and Zelda watched and silently recalled every moment of their own struggle against Demise, including his eventual defeat and the restoration of peace to the surface. From there, time flowed on into their most recent trials, including both the Interloper War and the hero's struggle against corruption. As this went on, the goddesses spoke again, knowing that there were things that needed to be said.

"Upon his defeat, Demise cursed your kind, as I'm sure you both know," Din said with ire for the wicked demon king in her rumbling voice. "Under this curse, those with the Blood of the Goddess and those with the Spirit of the Hero will be reborn into this land again and again, forever followed by an incarnation of his hatred. That incarnation shall wage war against this land and your people and your blood and spirit will wage war against him in each and every age. Such is the cycle of this land and yet… it is not the only cycle that shall endure throughout time and history…"

"The Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero are eternally bound by fate," Farore said as the last scene of Link and Zelda dying played out right before their eyes before fading away. "In each and every lifetime, your destinies are united and your hearts are bonded in both a mutual love for this land and for each other. Your kinds will always be drawn to one another, but not because of anyone's design but your own. The two of you are not complete without one another; yours is a love that is so strong, it transcends even time itself. That is why you will never have to worry about being apart. Even when you are separated, know that you are never truly alone…"

Upon hearing these poetic words, Link and Zelda smiled at each other warmly and took each other's hands, knowing that what the goddess of courage had said was absolutely true. They needed each other and their deep love to survive and somehow, even through all of the trials they had faced, even through death itself, their love had endured it all and would live to survive another day.

"Long after your lives have naturally faded away, this land will have grown into a great nation, one that will prosper and know peace for many years," Nayru continued, diverting the couple's attention to the pair standing on the other side of them: a young girl with golden hair and dark blue eyes, garbed in elegant royal clothing and a boy with the same color hair and sky blue eyes, dressed in the green of the forest, both of them only about ten years old or so. "Centuries will pass, and your legacy will fade into the annals of history, and yet Demise's hatred will not. The incarnation of his kind shall arise and attempt to conquer the Triforce and the land as his own." As she said this, a large man with fiery red hair and dark green skin appeared, a malevolent look upon his face as he towered over the two children. "It will be in those days that the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time shall appear to stop him in his tyranny. Using the Master Sword, the Hero of Time shall traverse the flow of time and face off against the self-proclaimed King of Thieves." As she said this, the two children instantaneously grew into young adults, around the same age as Link and Zelda, both of them uniting to stand against the evil king in battle. "As you can see from the three paths coming out of it, there are three possible outcomes to this deciding battle, each one different from the other."

"In one path, the Hero of Time will face the King of Thieves in battle and loose," Din said hesitantly, knowing from their worried reaction alone that this was something that the couple did not want to hear as they watched the evil king strike the hero down. "Without a hero to save her land, the Princess of Density will, in a desperate attempt, seal the evil king away with the Sacred Realm for a time, but the scars left upon the land will remain for a time. However, word of the Triforce and its might will spread throughout the kingdom and greed will fill the hearts of men as they wage war upon each other in order to claim it. Such a war will lead to the sealing of the Sacred Realm, but it will only remain so for a time. In the days when the seal begins to wane, the fated pair will arise and drive back the darkness threatening the land." As she said this, a new hero and a new princess, both of them around fourteen or fifteen, appeared, both of them fighting against the King of Thieves, who was now a large, violent beast rather than the man he had once been. "They will restore order to the land, bringing back the peace that was lost upon the Hero of Time's defeat. Twice more in this path shall the reincarnated trio do battle; once when two separate worlds converge for the first time and again once the kingdom has declined substantially. And yet, through all of the struggles that the land faces, one thing will always remain true: the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero will always return and strive to bring peace, even in the face of defeat."

As all of the princesses and heroes faded away from the first path, a new path unveiled itself, consisting of only one pair of young children, both about twelve years old. "In both of the other paths, the Hero of Time will defeat the King of Thieves. However, the adventure of the time-traveling hero will cause the chain of history to branch off in two different directions and the chronology of the land will diverge dramatically," Nayru said, picking up the story. "In both of these paths, peace is restored to Hyrule, and the Princess of Destiny will send the Hero of Time back to his original time. In this particular path, the story of the hero will fade into legend, though the land will be left without a hero for many centuries, allowing the King of Thieves, who was sealed away within the Sacred Realm, to return and cause chaos once more." Upon these words, the evil kin reappeared and began to wreak havoc upon the land once again, only this time, there was no hero or princess to stop him. "When the land is bereft of a hero, we shall send a deluge of water upon the earth, flooding it and creating a vast ocean so that the evil king will be stopped and the land can begin anew." Link and Zelda could not help but look on in horror as the goddesses sent a vast flood to cover the surface, sinking the kingdom that had been built there to the bottom of the sea and watching as the survivors of the flood began to rebuild civilizations upon the small islands above the deep waters. "Many centuries will pass, and the King of Thieves will rise up from the depths of the sea once more, only this time, the people will find salvation in the Hero of Winds and the Princess of the Sea. Once again, your reincarnations will do battle against the King of Thieves and triumph over him, though it is fate's design that the kingdom remain forever lost at the bottom of the sea. And so it will be that the Hero of Winds and the Princess of the Sea will find a new land for their people to call home, and from it, the kingdom that you both will create in your lifetimes will be born anew."

The hero and the girl smiled softly to each other, knowing that even though the land would face plenty of hardships, there would always be hope for it. "The final path of this land's history is by far the most important one when your most recent hardships are taken into account," Farore said as the final line came into view, encompassing two pairs, one of which was they young Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny. "In this path, the Hero of Time will still be returned to his original time, and he shall go to warn the Princess of Destiny of the King of Thieves' treachery before it's too late. With the land at peace once more, the hero shall depart from it and come across the land of Termina, where he will face the demon Majora and stop its wicked plans to destroy the land and its people." As Farore narrated this, the young hero used what both Link and Zelda recognized as the Fierce Deity's Mask to defeat Majora and bring peace to Termina, just as Terminus had predicted. "Returning home, the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny will reunite and grow in wisdom, courage and love." As the goddess of courage recounted all of this, the hero and the princess grew into adults once more, until a dark figure overshadowed them, symbolizing a coming darkness. "However, in those days, the Sorceress of Shadow, a descendant of the Dark Interlopers shall return to this land from the realm that they are being banished to, seeking both vengeance and the Triforce. The Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny will rise once more to stand against her and drive her darkness away using their light. However, their victory will not be an easy one. Once more, the Spirit of the Hero will face corruption by Majora and only the Hero of Time himself will be able to decide if he will overcome it." The girl and the hero were able to watch as their successors fought against an evil similar to the one they were now facing, and watched their great struggle against it with empathy. "And yet, if the fated pair manages to defeat the Sorceress of Shadows, then the land will know prosperity once more for a time, until the King of Thieves, as well as the descendants of the Interlopers, rise up once more. As a pall of darkness covers the land once more, another pair shall appear: the Hero of Twilight and the Princess of Light. Aided by one from the darkened realm, the hero will bring light to the land and defeat the King of Thieves once again." The Hero of Twilight and the Princess of Light both did battle against the King of Thieves with the help of a strange, impish creature, before a familiar darkness began to fall upon the land once more. "However, their trials shall not end there. As a descendant of the Sorceress of Shadows, known as the Queen of Shadows, will enter into the land, chaos will break forth once more and the bond of destiny that unites the one of the Blood of the Goddess and the one of the Spirit of the Hero will be tested, and if it is able to withstand this trial, then the land will be saved once more…. But if not…" Farore trailed off as both the Hero of Twilight and the Princess of Light fell and darkness enshrouded the land forever, ending the chronology of the surface on an ominous note of what could happen if they were to fail.

As all of the other couples faded away, Link and Zelda remained, both of them completely speechless and amazed at all they had just seen. Indeed, the surface's history was long and often grim, but they were both confident that so long as there was light to banish darkness, it would never extinguish the land's hope. "Now that the history of this land has been unveiled to you, you may now go forth to defend it with vision unclouded," Din said, starting to wrap their meeting up. "However, before we send you back to the world of the living, I'm afraid that there is a bit more knowledge that we must impart to you."

"The first of these things comes in the form of a gift for you, Hylia," Nayru said, holding up her hand as a golden glow surrounded it. No more than a second later, a beautiful golden tiara appeared on Zelda's head, along with a set of golden-shaped Triforce-shaped earrings and a necklace bearing the image of the golden relic as well. The tiara was finely crafted and elegant, its centerpiece being a pendant that contained another effigy of the Triforce, this one composed of a scarlet ruby for the Triforce of Power, an azure sapphire for the Triforce of Wisdom and a verdant emerald for the Triforce of Courage. The girl gazed at it's sacred beauty with admiration, knowing that this gift from her sisters, the goddesses themselves, was something she would be sure to always treasure.

"This tiara not only symbolizes your heritage as the goddess reborn," Nayru continued. "It also symbolizes the divine right and duty that you have to rule this land in benevolence. It is our hope and desire that you and your descendants always seek to lead your people in wisdom and in love."

"It is also our desire that you continue to protect our golden relic, now and forever," Din said firmly. "It cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of evil, lest the land be destroyed with its power. Remember what you once said when you were still immortal, Hylia: 'The Triforce is too great to leave in the grasp of man. Dependence on its might is an invitation to disaster. When it has served its purpose, it must be secreted away to lay dormant once again, the knowledge of its existence hidden from mortal history.' It is for this reason, that you both must understand how important it is that you find a way to seal the Triforce away, out of man's reach, until its power is needed to restore light to the land once more. To prevent a conflict such as the Interloper War from happening again, we ask that, upon your return, you seal the Triforce within our dwelling place, the Sacred Realm, where we may watch over it for a time."

"And finally," Farore said with a warm smile. "We ask that you not only defeat the Interloper leader, but in wake of this battle, enjoy your lives together. May you show your people the wonders of the surface world and together, may you build a kingdom that will last for generations to come. Be fruitful and bear many children and in doing so, begin the royal family of this land so that its start will be born of both the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero. The last thing we request is that you begin a tradition, one that will last so long as this land endures. As you have likely guessed, we will be restoring life to your unborn babe along with you. Know that you shall bear a daughter and we ask that you name your firstborn daughter, and every firstborn daughter born into your family line, Zelda, after the goddess Hylia reborn, so that your own history shall not be forgotten. Is this agreeable?"

The hero and the girl smiled and nodded compliantly without any hesitation, not even caring about what their child would be named and simply overjoyed that she would be born healthy and thriving. Knowing that the goddesses intended to send them home soon, the couple drew close one more, embracing, but refraining from kissing until it was appropriate to do so.

"Well, it seems as though the two of you are ready to return to the land of the living, yes?" Din said with a sultry laugh. "Well, we won't keep you any longer than. But before you go, you should both know that you have earned our approval, something that few mortals can claim to have obtained. By selflessly devoting your lives to both your land and each other, you have showed that your hearts are among the strongest of any who have ever lived."

"By deciding what is worth sacrificing for the greater good, you have proved your minds to be wiser than most who dwell upon the earth," Nayru said, nodding in approval.

"And by standing up for something greater than yourselves, you have proved that your spirits are filled with immense courage, unlike any ever known before," Farore said with a soft smile of pride.

"And so it is that we bestow our blessing upon both of you," Din said as she lifted her hands above her heads in preparation to restore the girl and the hero back to life. "May you both go forth in power!"

"In wisdom!" Nayru declared as she lifted her own hands up.

"And in courage!" Farore exclaimed, doing the same as a glow surrounded all three of them, as well as Link and Zelda. Knowing that they were about to return to life, the couple embraced even tighter, letting their lips meet once more as they forgot about both the goddesses they were departing from and the mission that was entrusted to them and instead, they simply remembered that, even after all they had been through and all they had faced, they were being given a second chance. A second chance to fight, a second chance to live and most of all, a second chance to love.


	36. Chapter 36: Lights in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tide of the battle is turned as Link and Zelda are restored to life to stand against Veress. More provoked than ever before, Veress is determined to slaughter them both again and take the Triforce as her own, but Link and Zelda are equally as resilient in their resolve to protect all they know and love. The fate of the surface now rests on their shoulders alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this climax could be a little better, but its good for what it is. And the ending... ugh... why do I like to do these sort of things to everyone's feels??

While it seemed as though hours had passed for Link and Zelda as they met with the goddesses at the entrance to the Golden Realm, only a few moments had passed within the world of the living, though for Sheik, they might as well have been days. In those several minutes alone, Veress had managed to injure her in so many ways that she had lost count of all the blows she had taken. However, the Sheikah leader was resilient and strong; despite her pain and exhaustion, she was somehow still standing and fighting, fueled by adrenaline, anger and grief over the fact that both the goddess and the hero were gone forever.

Yet, all the same, the Interloper leader could tell that her foe was tiring out and growing weak from her wounds. She had stopped using restraint against Sheik long ago, wanting to end this ongoing battle and claim the Triforce as quickly as possible. And yet, much to her frustration, the Sheikah leader seemed to be the only obstacle standing in her way aside from the goddess of Termina. "Come on, Sheik!" Veress hissed impatiently as she clashed blades with her former friend for the hundredth time. "Give it up already! You're only a hit or two away from death. You can't possibly expect to win. The goddess and the hero are both dead and gone, so just face it; you're all alone in this battle now."

Sheik said nothing as she feebly backed away from Veress's knife, unable to find the strength to push it back. She groaned in pain as she removed the arm that she had wrapped around her heavily wounded stomach, allowing blood to pour from the gash across it freely as she shakily drew her staff and took on a defensive position. Even though she knew that the chances of her coming out of this battle as the victor, much less alive, were quickly diminishing, but she knew that to give up now would mean certain death and destruction, not just for her, but for all who lived upon the surface, including her people. And so, she remained standing, even if she knew that this deciding battle could very well be her last.

As Sheik continued to take the brunt of Veress's aggressive strikes, Terminus was struggling to remain standing as well. Her powers were quickly fading, and with each passing moment, the barrier she had placed upon the Triforce was growing weaker and weaker. She knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before her strength was exhausted and the golden power would be vulnerable again. And so, as she poured as much of her waning power as she could into fortifying her shield, the goddess of Termina continued to pray to Din, Nayru and Farore for help, desperately waiting for a response as they were quickly running out of time.

The Sheikah leader let out a sharp cry of agony as she felt the Interloper leader piece her thigh with her sharp knife during the split second that she had let her guard down. Barely able to remain standing, Sheik clumsily dropped her weapon as she rushed to place her hands over the wound to staunch the blood flow, realizing that she had so many wounds that were most likely beyond conventional healing. Her right shoulder was torn wide open with a cut that ran all the way across her chest and her back had been badly burned by several of Veress's bursts of flame, as well as both of her hands. And then, there was the deep cut across her stomach and the puncture wound that had just been delivered to her leg. All of these things, along with all of her other minor cuts and bruises, brought the Sheikah leader unbearable misery with each and every move she made. She was drenched in both the rain pounding upon her from above and her own scarlet blood, but as she tried to find a way out of meeting certain doom at the hands of the immensely powerful Interloper leader, who had barely sustained any injuries at all, both her heart and her mind were racing faster than they ever had before.

Taking advantage of the fact that Sheik was too weak to even hold onto her weapons anymore, Veress delivered a high kick and knocked the Sheikah leader back to the ground several feet. To ensure that she would not rise again, the Interloper leader kept her pinned down by calling upon the Fused Shadow to grant her enough magic to stun Sheik into paralysis, which worked as the Sheikah leader felt a burst of cold yet burning electricity pound through her veins, halting all of her movements altogether as she collapsed to the ground.

With a dark grin, Veress slowly approached Sheik and roughly grasped her by the collar, holding her up and restricting her airflow as her wicked, unmatching eyes bore into the Sheikah leader's tired ruby ones. "Well, Sheik, it looks like this is the end," she said with soft, triumphant malice. "Any last words?"

The Sheikah leader, who had remained silent for quite some time, decided that, even if she was going to die, she would face it with dignity. And so, after coughing up some of the thick blood that had been choking her for quite some time, she gave the Interloper leader a stern glare and hardened her resolve. "E-even if you strike me down… my people will continue to fight you… u-until none of them remain," she said in a voice that was little more than a weak whisper, though determination filled her tone. "I-it is the responsibility… of the Sheikah tribe to protect this land… a-and we will not r-rest until… until it is finally f-free from evil… once… and for all…"

"Silence!" Veress shouted in fury as she struck Sheik across the face roughly, hating her and the hope that she was showing. "There is no chance for any of you! There is only darkness for you and death for your people! The surface is mine now and no one can stop me!"

The Interloper leader let out an insane laugh as she pulled out her golden knife, holding it high in the air as her dark, destructive power flowed into it. The Sheikah leader remained unafraid as she gazed at the weapon that was poised to end her life, knowing that even if she was about to die, she had given it her all and that was absolutely the best she could have done.

Upon seeing that her blade was brimming with dark power, Veress turned her attention back to Sheik once again, looking into her eyes once more as she aimed her dagger right for her heart. However, the Sheikah leader noticed that the Interloper leader was hesitating to bring it down, even though there was absolutely nothing to stop her this time. For what seemed like ages, the two former friends simply gazed at each other, memories of the past they had shared together and thoughts of how the kindness between them had turned to animosity filling them both. Sheik's firm glare turned to a look of grief and sadness as she remembered how close she had once been to the young woman who sought to kill her now, who had fallen so far into the depths of darkness that she was unable to see the light. And her sadness only deepened when she watched as Veress's own evil grin subtly faded into an unreadable expression, though the Sheikah leader thought she could sense the smallest hints of regret and guilt in it. Perhaps the Interloper leader, somewhere deep inside her blackened heart, was still able to feel such things beyond her greed and hatred, and realize that she was about to cruelly murder the person who had always been there for her when no one else had been. And as she came to this conclusion, Sheik decided that perhaps Veress was not as far gone as she had once thought. Perhaps the girl who had once had such noble aspirations and goals still remained inside of her, simply wanting to break free from the binds of darkness and power that had ensnared her. Perhaps it was not too late for their broken friendship after all.

As the two of them tried to decide how they felt about one another however, the ground suddenly began to rumble lightly, though Terminus was the only one to really notice it as she felt the last of her sacred power leave her. The goddess collapsed to the ground weakly, feeling drained and exhausted as the shield surrounding the Triforce shattered, signifying that it was unprotected once more. Terminus cried out in anguish as she realized that there was nothing to keep the golden power safe from the Interloper leader anymore and that the goddesses had failed to answer her prayers. It was too late and now, the surface would certainly fall to eternal ruin.

However, the goddess of Termina was too hasty in her grieving. For as the earth continued to tremor, it grew more and more violent, until even Veress was thrown off her feet, freeing Sheik from her grasp and allowing the paralysis to wear off. In the midst of this, the Sheikah leader was the first one to spot the golden ring of light that had formed on the ground around Link and Zelda's still lifeless bodies, one that only intensified as the winds began to pick up. Terminus and Veress only caught sight of it when the circle of light shot up into the heavens as a bright beam, completely drowning the dead lovers in its illumination. While the Interloper leader and the Sheikah leader looked on in confusion, the goddess of Termina slowly stood and gazed at the heavenly light with rising hope, knowing that this was nothing less than the work of the golden goddesses themselves. Indeed, they had answered her prayer after all.

As the light slightly faded, it allowed everyone to see the girl and the hero slowly begin to rise up off the ground, both of their forms still limp, listless and bloodied. As they ascended high into the air, both of them suddenly came to a stop as a great, vibrant glow flashed out from both of their bodies, filling the entire landscape with pure light. Her darkened heart unable to take such sacred brilliance, Veress shielded her eyes and let out a pained scream, until she noticed that Link and Zelda had been raised upright and their grave wounds were being healed.

"No!" the Interloper leader shouted in raw rage, realizing that the hero and the girl were somehow being brought back to life. Not even thinking about the pain that the light was causing her, Veress raced towards it with both of her knives brandished, desperate to stop this before the two biggest threats to her eternal reign could be revived.

"Veress, stop!" Sheik called out in warning to her former friend, knowing that interfering with something supernatural such as this was foolish and dangerous. However, Veress did not listen as she continued to run towards the column of light only to come to a screeching halt when she saw the three large, luminescent beings that had appeared to guard it. Though their images were obscured, all three of them bore feminine silhouettes, one surrounded in a crimson glow, another in an azure glow and the third in a verdant glow. Their very presence radiated an overwhelming amount of power, power that Veress found she feared instead of craved and so, she humbly backed away, knowing that there was nothing else she could do lest she face certain death at their hands.

While neither Link nor Zelda had regained full awareness yet, their hands intertwined as they floated together in the air, their lives being restored to them as their lips were guided into a warm and passionate kiss. Another pure glow flashed around them as the goddesses finished their work of bringing them back from death, and soon they began to slowly descend to the ground once more as the light began to fade away from them and the three heavenly beings disappeared. As the two of them gently landed on their feet together, they found themselves reawakening into life once more and the very first thing they noticed was that they were clinging onto one another in nothing less than the most blissful kiss they had ever shared.

Slowly, the couple finally parted and opened their eyes, forgetting that they were in the midst of a battle as they breathlessly gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages as they realized that they were miraculously restored to life once again, just as the goddesses said they would be. They completely ignored Sheik, Veress, and Terminus all staring at them in disbelief as they leaned in close, warm smiles on both of their faces, knowing that in light of all they had been through, the world could wait for them for just one moment more.

"Oh, Link…" Zelda sighed contentedly as she leaned her head against the hero's shoulder, simply taking in his comforting warmth and reveling in the fact that she had been reunited with him after thinking she never would.

"Zelda…" Link whispered softly as he closed his eyes and laced his fingers through her long blonde hair, wanting to say so much to her but not even knowing where to begin. However, before either of them could say another word to each other, their peaceful moment was interpreted by Veress, who had at last gotten past her initial shock over the fact that the couple had been revived.

"Impossible!" the Interloper leader shrieked in incredulous fury, gripping both of her knives tightly as she glared at the hero and the girl, both of whom she had thought had been lost forever. "You two were _dead_! How in the world did you…?" She was so infuriated that she was unable to complete her sentence, instead opting to race towards them with her blades raised high, intending to drive them both back into the realm of the dead they had just return from.

Since neither of them had their weapons, they were forced to break their embrace and dodge her attack, remembering the task that the goddesses had entrusted them with: saving the surface from falling into chaos at her hands. Though neither of them wanted to leave each other's side after everything that had happened, Link and Zelda split up nonetheless to reclaim their scattered weapons so they could resume the battle. The girl was quick to find her glowing Bow of Light and before the hero could even spot the Master Sword, she was already starting to fire sacred arrows at the Interloper leader, who, still in stunned rage, defended against her every shot.

As she tried to take in the fact that, against all the odds, Link and Zelda were alive once more, Sheik simply remained sitting on the ground, trying to push away the pain of her wounds so she could help them stand against Veress. She knew that what had just happened right before her very eyes was nothing short of a miracle, but she had no time to think about that now; after all, a war was still being waged all around her and it was a war that she was not about to let the hero and the girl fight on their own. Gathering up all of the energy she could, the Sheikah leader slowly rose to stand and as she did so, she managed to spot the Master Sword conveniently lying on the ground not too far away from her.

"Hey, Link!" Sheik called out to the hero with a small grin, rejoicing in the fact that she was able to speak to him again after thinking that she'd never get the chance. Link, who had been searching for his sword several feet away as Zelda and Veress dueled, turned to face the Sheikah leader, immediately showing concern in his expression upon seeing how heavily injured she was. "Over here!" Sheik shouted, trying to hide her flustered blush upon seeing his obvious worry for her.

"Sheik!" the hero exclaimed as he rushed over to her, not even bothering to pick up the Master Sword until he checked on her wellbeing. "Are you alright?"

The Sheikah leader shrugged, despite the pain it brought her shoulder to do even that. "I'm fine," she said, brushing off her multiple wounds to ease his worry. "It's just a few cuts and scrapes. I think you were a lot worse off than I am… Is it even worth the time and effort to ask how the two of you were brought back from death itself?"

"Let's just say it's a long story," Link said, glad to see that Sheik had not lost her sense of humor, even in the midst of a battle such as this. "When all this is over, I'll tell it to you, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise, hero-boy," the Sheikah leader said with a small laugh and a sly wink, despite the fact that she was starting to grow light headed from blood loss. A sudden nervousness came over her as she remembered what she had been wanting to tell him for so long, but she put it out of her mind for she knew that now was not the right time or place. "So what do you say we put an end to this, once and for all, hm?"

"Let's do it," the hero said with confidence as he took up the Master Sword once more. This time, the blade of evil's bane recognized him at its wielder and it did not burn his hands as it had when he was nearly corrupted. And as another sign of this recognition, the blade was bathed in a soft blue light as the sword spirit emerged from it and bowed low and respectfully before her master, speaking in an apologetic tone as she addressed him.

"Master Link," Fi began, too ashamed of her earlier behavior towards him to lift her head up to look him in the eyes. "I must ask of your forgiveness for how I treated you previously. I was in error and my memory faltered greatly. But if it be your will, I wish to fight by your side once more, just as I always will whenever you may need me, now and forevermore."

"Its fine, Fi," Link said with complete understanding, bearing no ill will towards the still loyal as ever sword spirit. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, Master," Fi said with gratitude, rising to stand she called upon her duel rapiers and immediately began to race towards Zelda to help her fight off Veress.

"Are you sure you can fight in that condition?" the hero asked the Sheikah leader once the sword spirit left, frowning as he noticed her trying to limp towards the fight despite her injuries.

Sheik sent him a stubborn glare, determined to not let anything, not even all of her many wounds, keep her from joining in this fight, especially now when it seemed like victory could finally be obtained. "Of course I am," she snapped rebelliously, turning away from him as she pushed away the rest of her pain and hurried towards the fight, with Link trailing behind quickly after her.

Veress scowled bitterly upon noticing that she was now surrounded on all sides. Link, Zelda, Sheik, Fi and even Terminus had all taken up opposition against her, all of them ready to do whatever they had to in order to stop finally put her wickedness to an end once and for all. "So…" she said darkly as turned a slow circle to look at each of them. "You all wish to stand against me, hm? You all really think you can defeat me? You fools! I will  _not_ be defeated now! Not when I am so close to getting what I desire! I don't know how the two of you came back from death itself," she said bitingly to the hero and the girl, wishing that they had stayed dead. "And I don't care. All that matters now is that I will return you both back to where you belong and then, I will burn your precious surface to ashes!"

"No," Zelda said rigidly, fed up with the Interloper leader threatening to destroy the land that it was her charge to protect. "You won't. The golden goddesses themselves restored Link and I so we could stop you once and for all and that's exactly what we plan on doing."

"And so this can go one of two ways," the hero said firmly as he gripped his sword tightly, not even feeling a hint of the former anxiety he usually experienced upon facing the Interloper leader, most likely a sign that the goddesses had lifted the curse that she had placed upon him. "You can either stand down now or we'll take you down. Like you once told me: it's your choice."

Veress glared daggers at Link, letting a scream of wild frustration out as she realized how quickly the tables had suddenly turned against her. "No!" she shouted brutally. "I will  _never_ surrender! Even with all of the hope in the world, none of you can hope to stand against my awesome might!" With a deranged laugh, the Interloper leader threw her hands up, calling upon the Fused Shadow to grant her all of its remaining power. A dark aura surrounded her as she grinned insanely, setting her sights upon the unprotected Triforce nearby and knowing that if she were to claim it, this battle would be over quickly.

All five of them were quick to realize what Veress intentions were and they all knew that they had to stop her immediately. And so, Terminus, with what little power she had left, hurried towards the golden power and began to focus her dimming energies into trying to create another, albeit very weak, seal upon it, hoping that it would be able to fend off the Interloper leader's dark magic at the very least. Fi was quick to follow after the goddess of Termina, hoping to serve as the last line of defense against Veress while Link, Zelda and Sheik took the offense against her in an attempt to defeat her.

The hero, the girl and the Sheikah leader quickly formed a line between the Interloper leader, hoping to push her back as much as they could. With their blades already brandished, Link and Sheik immediately rushed towards Veress, who used her dark magic to repel them a bit, but not enough to injure them in any way. It was as they were exchanging blows with her that Zelda took a glance towards the Fused Shadow, still hanging in its place high in the air as the rain began to pour harder upon the courtyard. She knew that, even though the Interloper leader was greatly outnumbered, there would be no defeating her unless her power source was to be taken out. And so, the girl made that her priority as she began to fire light arrows towards it in the hopes of wearing down the shield that Veress had cast upon it, as the hero and the Sheikah leader continued to fight her.

Since Link was relatively uninjured, he quickly began to take over the battle as Sheik grew weaker and weaker by the second from her wounds. The hero, still concerned for her health, subtly began to guide the clashing of his and Veress's blades away from the Sheikah leader, knowing that she needed to recover before she could actively fight. However, Sheik was quick to notice this and she grew frustrated with Link once more for treating her as if she was too weak to fight with him simply because she was hurt.

"What are you doing?!" the Sheikah leader hissed angrily to the hero under her breath when they were close to each other.

"I'm trying to keep you from killing yourself!" Link said firmly, remembering how she had said almost the very same thing to him when he was on the brink of death himself and how he had stubbornly refused to listen to reason himself. For the first time, the hero realized just how alike him and the Sheikah leader were and just how much of a struggle it would be to get her to leave this battle before it was too late.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sheik said resiliently. "I'm staying right here and fighting until I can't anymore."

Link sighed in aggravation, already hating the only idea that had just came to him, but knowing that if he didn't implement it, there was a very good chance that the Sheikah leader could meet her end. And so, he pushed Veress, who had been pressing both of her blades against his, back a few feet and gave an apologetic look to Sheik before he held his sword aloft. "I'm really sorry, Sheik," the hero said with a frown, much to the Sheikah leader's confusion. "But this is for your own good."

In a movement so quick that Sheik wouldn't have been able to stop it even if she was uninjured, Link brought the Master Sword down and struck the Sheikah leader against the head with its pommel in a way that would not hurt her too much, but knock her unconscious all the same. The hero guiltily watched as Sheik collapsed to the ground listlessly, knowing that if he had not done this, she certainly would have gotten herself killed. At least now, he could keep her safe for a little while, long enough for him to defeat the Interloper leader and end this war, even if he had to do it on his own.

"Wow, hero…" Veress laughed tauntingly from behind him, taking amusement at seeing how he had subdued Sheik. "How heartless of you… All she wanted to do was help and you wanted to take all of the glory of defeating me for yourself, so you took her out. I have to say, I couldn't have done any better myself…"

Link glared at the Interloper leader, skillfully swinging his sword for her though she was quick to block his strike with a dark barrier. "What I did to her was nowhere near as bad as what you did to her," he said, remembering how Veress had betrayed Sheik in such a cruel way.

"Silence!" Veress shouted in fury upon being accused on such a sore subject. "You know  _nothing_ of what I've done! But all the same, I'm glad you eliminated Sheik from this battle. I've been wanting to go toe-to-toe with you all alone for quite some time, hero, and now it seems as though I'm finally getting the chance to destroy you myself. What a pleasure it is for me to know that when I finally do kill you, this time, there will be nothing to bring you back to life!"

"You mean if you actually  _can_ kill me," the hero corrected her with a confident grin, holding his sword up higher as he prepared to fight in earnest.

The Interloper leader said nothing in her anger with his hopefulness, but instead, she simply rushed towards him with a fierce battle cry, clashing blades with him once more. As she let some of her power flow into her knives, Link felt a burst of electrifying pain course through his body and he was quick to draw his sword back as he tried to think of a way to hurt the almost invincible Interloper leader. For a brief moment, he watched as Zelda continued to fire arrow after arrow at the Fused Shadow, none of them leaving so much as a scratch on the barrier around it and he realized that the only way to take out both Veress and her power source was to do so at the exact same time. And so, the hero knew that all he could do now was keep fighting against the Interloper leader until he subdued her, which would give the girl a chance to take out the Fused Shadow and end the war once and for all.

As Link and Veress dueled, both of them moved quickly and skillfully, utilizing all of the skills of the Sheikahs that both of them knew. For what seemed like ages, the most either of them could land on the other were small minor cuts and tears, though nothing major. Both of them were deadly with their respective weapons, and as far as strength and skill went, they were fairly matched. However, the Interloper leader had the advantage of magic on her side and it was one that she was using heavily as she fired multiple bursts of flame at the hero, who managed to dodge or repel most of them with relative ease. However, as the battle dragged on into what felt like hours, both of them were starting to tire out, which gave way to both of them landing more injuries. Veress growled in anger upon receiving a heavy blow to her arm and Link recoiled in pain upon taking one of the Interloper's burning flames to his back. But nonetheless, they both continued to fight intensely, neither of them backing down for even a moment.

However, this exchange of strikes soon came to an end when the Interloper leader let her guard down for a split second to see that Terminus had actually succeeded in erecting a new shield upon the Triforce, much to her fury. And in that split second, the hero was quick to make his move. Using a smooth, fast technique that Sheik had taught him, Link thrust his sword upwards in a speedy, even strike, cutting Veress cleanly and deeply across the chest as her gaze was directed towards the golden power. The Interloper leader let out a shriek of pain as she glanced down at her bloodied chest for a moment before glaring relentlessly at the hero. "Enough of these childish games!" she proclaimed hotly, looking towards the Fused Shadow above her head and ignoring the shower of light arrows striking against it. "I've toyed with you long enough, hero! Now you shall see true power!"

With a devious laugh, Veress raised her hands high above her head and called upon the dark relic one more time, hoping to use its might to slaughter the hero once and for all. As she did so, the rain began to pour in thick sheets, completely drenching everyone upon the battlefield and turning the clouds above pitch black. From the shadowy heavens, bolts of dark violet lightning began to crash upon the courtyard, striking dangerously close to Link, Zelda, Sheik, Terminus, Fi and even Veress herself. With a satisfied grin, the Interloper leader held both of her knives high and waited for the energy of the lightning to flow into them. Once her weapons were charged and alight with this destructive power, she didn't hesitate to send that electrifying energy towards the hero, who moved quickly and narrowly dodged them. He knew well the tactic that she was implementing, for it was the very same one he had used to defeat the demon king what seemed like ages ago. But Link knew that this time was different. The lightning that Veress was using was from no mere storm; it was born of her own dark, evil energy, and if he were to try and use it against her, he knew it would only empower her even more.

Upon leaping out of the path of another burst of lightning that Veress had fired at him, Link glanced around the immediate area, trying to figure out what to do. He knew that he had to act fast, lest the Interloper leader actually succeed in striking him with her magic and killing him all over again. As he surveyed the courtyard, he happened to look over at Zelda, who was still tirelessly firing arrows at the Fused Shadow, beginning to lose hope that at least one of them would do something, anything at all, to destroy the barrier. And as he looked over at his wife, a sudden, impulsive and likely dangerous idea came to the hero. Darkness would do nothing to counteract darkness; it would only make it stronger. However, light had the capacity to drive back the darkness, something that had been clearly proved when the girl had used her light arrows to free him from the darkness of corruption. But what kind of power would be created if light and darkness were to be combined all at once?

Without taking another moment to think his plan through, Link quickly raised his sword into the air, hoping that a bolt of dark lightning would fill it just as it did Veress's knives. "Zelda!" the hero called out to the girl, who immediately ceased firing arrows at the Fused Shadow to look over at him. "Fire one this way!"

"What?!" Zelda exclaimed loudly so she could be heard over the roaring thunder. "Why?"

"There's no time to explain!" the hero said insistently, knowing that he was running out of time as Veress began to charge her own blades once more. "Just do it!"

"But-" the girl began to question, confused as to where he was going with this.

"Now!" Link shouted in slight desperation as he looked up and saw a destructive lightning bolt began to come down right towards his lifted blade. Without wasting another moment, Zelda did as he said and aimed a golden arrow towards the Master Sword, letting it fly with precision. Right as the blast of dark lightning hit the metal of the blade, the arrow struck it as well, and the resonating force of both energies combining was almost enough to knock the hero off his feet as he used both hands to cling onto the Master Sword, even though it suddenly felt as though it were a thousand pounds heavier. Link let out a cry of both agony and determination as he felt the conflicting sensations of light and dark run their course through his blade and begin to flow down through it into his body. Both of them combined created a sensation painful of both hot and cold, quite similar to what he used to feel every time he entered a spell of corruption, and the electricity running into him quickly began to send him into paralysis. Knowing that he only had one shot at this, the hero ignored his pain and looked towards the Interloper leader, who stared at him with both confusion and shock for a moment before she aimed her own electrified blades towards him and let the power flowing through them loose towards him. At that same moment, Link found the strength to bring the Master Sword, which was enveloped in both light and shadow all at once, down, allowing the power contained within it to fly out of it in a brilliant burst of energy. As both the power of light and darkness left the sword, the sheer force of it being sent out was enough to throw the hero to the ground, paralyzing him for a moment or two as the shooting pain from the electric shock he had received running through his veins began to fade.

Zelda, Fi and Terminus had all watched Link execute his plan with complete shock, all three of them initially believing that he had lost his mind until they watched the combination of light and darkness tear through Veress's attack that she had sent towards the hero and strike the Interloper leader with a great amount of force, rendering her into semi-consciousness and clearly injuring her as she was sent flying back with a cry of pain. It was only then that the three of them realized just how brilliant the hero's idea actually had been, but they had no time to think about that now. Link, still unable to pull himself up off the ground, looked over at Veress, seeing that his attack had succeeded but not taking a single moment to revel in that fact.

"Zelda!" the hero called out as loud as he could, even though his voice, like the rest of his body, was strained and weak. "Now! The Fused Shadow! Hurry!"

Knowing what he meant, the girl looked up towards the dark relic and quickly fired another light arrow towards it, but the shield Veress had placed upon it still held on. "It's still not working!" she shouted back to the hero worriedly, noticing that the Interloper leader was already beginning to recover thanks to her restorative magic, while Link was still unable to move due to the lingering paralysis.

Upon hearing this, the hero glanced up towards the Fused Shadow, realizing that they were out of options. His only plan had failed miserably and because of it, he wasn't even able to get up to defend himself against Veress, who, in the midst of her pain, had shakily risen to stand and reclaimed her knives, more provoked against Link than ever before. And as the Interloper leader slowly began to approach the hero, he locked eyes with a girl for a brief moment, both of them knowing that there was little else they could do.

With a look of absolute hatred on her face, Veress stopped right in front of the hero and held her knives high above him, completely ready to end his life once and for all. Tears almost began to fall from Zelda's eyes when she saw the look of desperation and hopelessness in Link's sky blue eyes and it was in that moment that she knew it could not end like this. She could not lose him again so soon, not after finally being reunited with him. She absolutely refused to lose him ever again.

"No!" the girl shouted in a fury that was not her own as she held her bow out in front of her, feeling a sacred power from deep within her fill her, as Hylia's consciousness took over and guided her words and actions. The Bow of Light began to glow brighter as Zelda closed her eyes, speaking as Hylia would have as the area around her became enveloped in the light of the goddess. "Guardian dragons of this world! Come to me! Be joined with my light and fight with me now!"

No less than a few seconds later, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru all flew high above the courtyard from different directions, answering the goddess's call loyally. The girl looked up towards the dragons as they all bowed their heads in respect to her, knowing what she was about to do and all three of them were completely ready for it. Raising her bow, Zelda quickly fired off three arrows in succession, each one hitting one of the dragons squarely. However, upon being struck with the purifying light of the sacred arrows, the dragons felt no pain, instead being filled with the holiness and power of their light and being transformed into new beings entirely. All at once, the dragons of the surface changed forms into beings encased in a golden glow, though each of them maintained their original shape. A bright light flashed out across the land as their transformation came to a close, and the girl was quick to aim her bow towards the Fused Shadow once more, completely confident that this time, her arrows would work.

"Spirits of the light!" she called out authoritatively to the former dragons, now existing as powerful light spirits. "I have granted you the power of the light that shines far and wide upon this world. And so, in my hour of need, grant me the light to banish darkness!"

Zelda's light arrow flashed brilliantly as she let it loose, symbolizing its great strength as it collided with the barrier around the Fused Shadow, completely shattering it as it struck all the way through to the center of the dark relic itself. A blinding light enveloped the power source of the Interlopers as Veress let out a shriek of incredible agony, feeling its power leave her all at once. It was as she was encompassed in this pain that Link finally managed to break through his own paralysis and rise to stand, not even wasting a single moment as he struck the Master Sword across the Interloper leader's chest heavily, deeply wounding her, but not killing her. Veress collapsed to the ground, screaming shrilly all the while as her magic was taken away from her and her evil energy was drained entirely.

The light of Zelda's arrow coursed through the Fused Shadow, counteracting its dark magic and creating cracks in its black stone surface. And, as the purity of the light drove away the shadowy magic of the dark relic once and for all, the Fused Shadow broke apart into four pieces all of them separating and crumbling to the ground right in front of the girl, who could feel Hylia's presence leave her as she glared at the remains of the wicked power source, which had caused so much pain and destruction.

The thunder and lightning came to an end as the rain continued to pour upon the courtyard softly, the winds slowing down as the only sound that could be heard was Veress's voice rising in a cry of rage, grief and agony. Knowing that she was powerless now and she could do nothing to claim the Triforce anymore, Terminus and Fi moved to stand near Zelda, who herself had come to stand beside Link as they all watched the Interloper leader kneel before her broken relic, desperately trying to salvage it, but not having the power to actually do so. Tears began to stream down Veress's face as she realized that she had just lost the only thing she had left. Without the Fused Shadow, she had nothing; no magic, no followers, no power, not even her sanity. And it was as this fact sunk in, she let out a wild, unhinged scream of heartbreak, crumpling to the ground and pouring out her sorrow through tears. As the hero, the girl, the sword spirit and the goddess of Termina looked on, even they could not help but feel some pity for the young woman before them, who was in the midst of nothingness than a complete emotional and mental breakdown in the aftermath of her defeat.

Several solemn moments passed until Link and Zelda joined hands, both of them glancing to one another, but neither of them smiling at one another as they thought they would have. Indeed, their victory seemed hollow when they saw just how weak and pathetic Veress was without all of her magic and power to stand behind her. And it was for that reason that, even in the aftermath of all she had done to hurt them both, they could not find it within themselves to finish her off and so instead, they all turned away from her, allowing her to grieve all alone as they looked towards the Triforce, which would be safe from danger once again.

"It's over…" Zelda whispered to Link in disbelief. "I can't believe it's finally over…"

"I never thought we'd get here," the hero said, the slightest hint of relief in his voice. "After everything we've been through, we're still together. It's a miracle…"

"It certainly is…" the girl said with a hint of a smile as she leaned into her husband, feeling secure and comforted in his arms once again. "Link… I love you…"

"I love you too, Zelda," Link said with a small smile as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, so glad that he was simply with her once more after thinking he never would be.

However, what all four of them failed to see as they looked upon the Triforce was the Sheikah leader stirring her way back into consciousness, feeling the full toll of her heavy wounds as she weakly pulled herself into a standing position, barely managing to stay on her feet amidst her pain. But as she took in the sight before her, she was quick to notice that Veress had been defeated, but she took no relief in that fact as she saw the Interloper leader turn her tearful, insane, angry gaze away from the broken Fused Shadow and towards the girl and the hero, who were standing only a few feet away from her, their backs turned to her. And it was because of this, that none of them, not even Terminus or Fi, were able to see what Sheik could; Veress slowly and silently rose to her feet, gripping both of her golden knives as she set her sights upon Link more than Zelda, resolving to finally finish what she had started and ease at least some of the pain of losing her dark relic by making the girl feel the pain of losing what she loved above all else as well.

The Sheikah leader gasped upon realizing what the Interloper leader's intentions were and she knew that she could not let Veress follow through on her wicked, vengeful plan. Even though her wounds were causing her an untold amount of pain and her thoughts were muddled and hazy from being knocked unconscious by the hero, Sheik was resolved to ensure that Link and Zelda remained safe and unharmed, especially after all they had been through. And so, without even wasting a single moment to reclaim her scattered weapons, the Sheikah leader began to run as fast as she could towards the hero and the girl as Veress moved towards them slowly, hoping to have the element of stealth on her side. However, just as the Interloper leader was about plunge her knives right into the hero's turned back, something that she could have never anticipated happened.

In a blind, breathless, thoughtless moment, Sheik leapt towards Link as fast as she could, fueled by the love she felt for him and nothing else. And, right as Veress thrust her blades towards the hero, the Sheikah leader blocked their path instead. Both of the Interloper leader's sharp blades dug into Sheik's stomach deeply, going all the way to the hilt. The Sheikah leader let out a pained gasp as she felt the unbearable agony of the knives piercing her through her already existing stomach wound, and upon hearing this gasp, Link, Zelda, Fi and Terminus were all quick to turn around to see what had happened.

All of them were completely shocked, but Link and Veress were perhaps the two who were most taken aback by what had happened. In horror, the Interloper leader realized what she had just unintentionally done and she was quick to slip both of her blades out of her former friend's body, immediately letting out a chocked sob of guilt and remorse. For as much as she had claimed to hate Sheik, Veress had never intended to murder her, not even in the depths of her hatred and insanity. While she had wounded her greatly, the Interloper leader had been unable to let go of her fond memories of the past that she had shared with the Sheikah leader enough to justify killing her. After all, Sheik had been the only friend Veress had ever had and even when she had the chance to, the Sheikah leader had not killed the Interloper leader, instead showing her mercy in light of their once strong friendship. But now, even though it was an accident, Veress knew that she had landed nothing less than a fatal blow upon Sheik, one that it was much too late to undo now.

"Sheik…" the Interloper leader whispered in regret and grief, unable to look her former friend in the eyes. "I… I'm… I'm… so sorry… I…"

The Sheikah leader simply smiled softly and weakly as she began to collapse to the ground, only for Link to quickly catch her in his arms to make sure she would not fall. "I-its fine… Veress…" she said loud enough for only the Interloper leader to really hear clearly. "I… f-forgive you…"

Veress said nothing else as she tried to let these words sink in, unable to believe that Sheik would be willing to forgive her after condemning her to certain death. And so she was still and solemnly silent as Fi and Terminus both apprehended her, using magic to restrain her and pull her away from the Sheikah leader so the hero and the girl could try to tend to her wounds.

Much like Veress, Link also took the guilt for what had just happened to Sheik as he gently laid her down against a nearby piece of rubble, taking care not to agitate her wounds any further. He had been quick to figure out that the Interloper leader had intended to kill him instead of the Sheikah leader, but it was her selfless sacrifice that had saved his life, but very likely at the cost of her own.

Zelda stood by watching sadly and solemnly as the hero knelt down next to the Sheikah leader, looking over her heavy wounds and coming to the quick, painful realization that they were beyond healing. All the while, Sheik simply smiled softly and warmly at him, feeling the pain of her wounds begin to muddle her mind away but simply taking comfort in the fact that Link was by her side, even if she was certainly dying.

"Link…" the Sheikah leader began quietly, knowing that there was so much she wanted to tell him but knowing that there was little time left for her to say it all.

"Shh…" the hero quieted her, unable to return her smile as a wave of heavy grief washed over him as he began to realize that he was about to lose one of his closest friends. "It's ok…" he said, trying to convince himself more than her. "You'll be fine. We'll-"

"Don't… l-lie to me… h-hero boy…" Sheik said, wincing with pain with each word, even though her smile did not fade. "W-we both… know… what's g-going to happen… here…"

Link shook his head sadly, fighting off the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes as he took Sheik's cold hand and held it gently. "Why did you do that, Sheik?" he asked her, not with anger, but with grief. "You didn't have to save me like you did."

"No…. I-I didn't…" the Sheikah leader said as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "B-but I wanted… to… Like I-I said… I w-would put… my l-life on the… line for y-you… any day…"

"Sheik, I'm so sorry," the hero said mournfully, wishing that he could do something, anything, to heal her wounds and keep her from dying like this. "I should have been able to protect you, but I… I…" He was unable to complete his sentence as he trailed off into a small sob of grief, unable to hold his tears of sorrow back anymore. Slowly, the Sheikah leader reached a shaking hand upon to place it against his cheek holding it there as she smiled at him sadly.

"You know… I n-never noticed… that you're e-eyes were so… b-blue…" Sheik said contentedly, her love for him only growing as her life began to fade. "And… l-like I always t-told you… I-I never… needed y-you to protect me… B-but it makes me… so glad that… y-you wanted to…" The Sheikah leader was silent for a moment as she turned her head to glance over at Veress, who was still unable to take in the fact that she had mortally wounded her best friend. "Link… c-can I ask… y-you… to do me… a favor?"

"Yes," Link answered without a moment's hesitation. "Anything."

"P-please… don't kill Veress o-once I… I'm… gone…" she said softly, feeling pity for the young woman she had grown up with. "I… I k-know she's h-hurt all of us… so much… but y-you have to u-understand… She l-lost herself... to the darkness o-of her own heart… S-she's confused… but I-I know that somewhere… deep inside of h-her… t-the old Veress… the Veress w-who was once… my b-best friend… is still t-there… I know it… S-so promise me… that you won't k-kill her… p-please…"

The hero hesitated upon hearing this request, surprised at how Sheik could find it in her heart to have mercy for the very person who had fatally wounded her, the same person who had tortured him so cruelly and had sought to destroy the surface and everyone upon it. But all the same, Link knew that he owed it to the Sheikah leader to fulfill this last request and so he simply nodded in agreement. "I promise," he said solemnly.

"T-thank you…" Sheik said weakly, knowing that she was running out of time even though there was something very important that she still needed to tell him, lest she die with any lingering regrets. "I… I guess there's n-not enough time… for you to tell me… how the t-two of you… were brought back… b-but I'm glad that you were n-nonetheless… J-just knowing that y-you both… and y-your baby… will s-survive… makes me happy…" She paused for a moment, letting out a soft groan of pain as she felt her grave wound begin to claim her. "P-please… t-tell my people… that I l-love them all… and that I… I did not w-want to leave t-them… And… t-there's one more thing…" She stopped once more and took in a deep breath, knowing that this was her last chance to tell him what had been weighing on her heart for so long now. "Link…" she began, her voice soft and remorseful. "T-there's something… I've… wanted to tell you… f-for so long… I-it took me s-so long to work up the c-courage to say this but… well, I guess t-this is as good a time as any… Link… I… I love you…"

She had said it in a voice that was almost inaudible, but he had heard it nonetheless and it only made him feel guilty. Guilty for knowing that he could never return the feelings she had for him and guilty for realizing that she had known this from the very start. And yet, even if he could not love her romantically as she loved him, he did love her in a different way, as a close friend, one of the closest companions he had ever had. Losing her brought him untold grief, but even so, he could not find anything to say to her in her final moments, which only multiplied his guilt even more. "Sheik…" Link finally said, wanting to say so much to her, wanting to thank her for all she had done, wanting to apologize for how he had failed her, but finding no words. "I… I…"

"Shh…" the Sheikah leader quieted him comfortingly as she lowered her hand from his face, smiling slightly at him. "It's ok… it's ok… Y-you don't have to… say a-anything at all… S-simply getting the chance… to know you… t-to be near you… w-was enough for me… Y-you reminded me w-what it… was like t-to be happy again… e-even when I thought I never would be… And for that… I-I am grateful…" Sheik let out a soft, slow breath as she closed her scarlet eyes, feeling death finally drag her away from the hero she loved. "T-thank you… so much… Link…" she said, her voice barely even a whisper as her last words faded away into nothingness. "F-for… everything…" As she said these final words, she felt her body grow numb and cold, until she let out one last small breath and drifted off into what could have been like a much-needed sleep to her, even though it as one that she would never awaken from.

Tears streamed down both the hero's face as well as the girl's as they watched the Sheikah leader peacefully pass away, knowing that her friendship and alliance had been invaluable to both of them. She had been there for them at a time when they needed more help than just each other, at a time when the world seemed to be collapsing all around them. She had supported them and had even given her life in service to them because she knew how important both of them were to ensuring that the surface would go on thriving. But not only that; she had given her life for the hero she had loved, even though he had not loved her back in quite the same way. She had risen to the task of preserving his life so he could go on living and loving the one he truly did love, for simply seeing him happy had brought her joy. Indeed, the Sheikah leader had been more than just an ally; she had been a friend, a confidant, a companion, and so much more. And now, she was gone.

And so, as the rain softly falling upon the courtyard finally ceased, Link closed his eyes and gave Sheik a solemn moment of respectful silence, knowing that she had deserved so much more than this. "No, Sheik…" he whispered his final words to the deceased Sheikah leader, knowing that she would not hear them but knowing that they had to be said nonetheless in light of all she had done for him in the brief amount of time they had known each other. "Thank  _you_ …"


	37. Chapter 37: Curse of the Interlopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Veress is banished from the surface along with the rest of the Interlopers, she places a curse on Link and Zelda, vowing that her descendants will avenge her eventually. At the same time, Link is still grieving over Sheik's death, feeling guilty for how the Sheikah leader had lost her life saving his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this chapter's title may be a bit misleading, this really is more about Link grieving over Sheik than it is about Veress's curse (though that is important for the rest of the trilogy). If you look closely, you'll notice that Link goes through each of the five stages of grief: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. Clearly, even though the final battle is over, the afteraffects of it can still be felt...

It was amazing how so much could happen over the course of one day.

This unspoken mantra was something that both Link and Zelda had realized as the sun began to set over the land in the wake of their battle against both Veress and Majora. Over the course of one day alone, so much had happened and so much had changed. When this fated day had begun, the couple had awakened with the notion that the hero would not survive it, instead forever entangled by corruption, every part of his former self lost, never to return. And indeed, that had happened, and in the midst of it, all hope had seemed dim for the surface. But in the same day, the girl had used her sacred arrows to free her husband, but at the great cost of both of their lives. And yet, in what could be considered nothing less than a miracle, they had both been reborn on the very same day as their shared deaths. But even when it seemed as though victory against the Interloper leader was theirs to grasp, that victory had been hard won, marred by the noble sacrifice of the Sheikah leader, who had given everything that she had to give, and now, she had nothing left.

In light of all that had occurred over the course of the past several hours, the small procession consisting of Link, Zelda, Terminus and Fi was solemnly silent as they personally escorted Veress, who was now securely bound by heavy chains, to the desert, where she was to be banished to the darkened realm along with the rest of her followers. Even the Interloper leader herself was noticeably quiet and remorseful as they traveled across the fields, the burnt orange sun filling the plains as it began to set over them, replacing the dark clouds that had formerly filled the skies before the Fused Shadow had been split apart. The dragons, who had now taken on new forms as spirits of the light, had taken it upon themselves to hide each of the four pieces of the dark relic away, each in a different corner of the land, out of the reach of anyone who might try to use their evil power for wicked purposes. And so it seemed as though the Interloper War had finally come to an end, and yet everyone was still feeling the aftershocks of its final battle in full force.

Out of all of those involved in the conflict, Link was most likely the one who was affected by the events of the past day. Since Sheik's death several hours ago, the hero had hardly spoken a single word, much to the girl's concern and worry. But Zelda knew that his silence and distant behavior did make sense; after all, he was most likely still grieving over the loss of the Sheikah leader, one of his closest friends. But what no one knew was that there was so much more bothering him than just that, even though that was certainly part of it.

Of course, Link was still feeling the guilt and sorrow of Sheik's death, but even so, there had not really been enough time for those things to sink in yet. What was starting to finally sink in for the hero however was the realization that he was truly free from corruption once and for all. Never again would he have to live wondering if the next day would be his last and never again would he have to fear unintentionally hurting those he cared about. Even though Link knew the demon's presence was finally gone from his mind, he kept waiting to hear its cruel voice to return to taunt him again, but thankfully, it never did. He had gone on for so long living with the grim reality that he was doomed to spend eternity lost as Majora's mindless servant, but now, thanks to Zelda, he had the rest of his life ahead of him once more. He was free, free to live in peace and free to spend all of his days with his wife, never having to worry about his mind, soul, and spirit being overtaken ever again.

And yet, even this revelation was made bittersweet when Link thought about how Sheik had selflessly sacrificed her life just to save his. Word had already been sent to the Sheikah elders hours ago that their leader had not survived the battle and her body had carefully transported back to Kakariko so it could be prepared for burial. But even so, her passing did not seem real to the hero, and he kept hoping that she would come hurrying after the group as they traveled to Lanayru Desert, her eyes still bright and fiery red as she directed her playful, sarcastic teasing towards him, just like she always used to. But Link knew that she never would again; Sheik was gone, and he knew that even if it had been Veress's knives that had ended her life, he was still partially to blame. The hero had never been responsible for the death of another human being before, especially the death of someone who had come to be so close to him, which only made him feel worse. The Sheikah leader had always supported him and helped him from the moment they met and in the end, he had been unable to repay the debt he owed to her by protecting her. And now, because of that, he would never get the chance to repay the debt he owed her for all she had done for him.

As the group of five rode in through the entrance to the desert that lay in the westernmost portion of the field, a structure came into view, rising above the burning sands as the blood-red sun bore down on them. The structure was one that neither Link nor Zelda had ever seen before, apparently newly built telling from the pristine white stones it was composed of. Its walls rose high and intricate, giving the place a coliseum look and rising high above it were six equidistant spires, each one bearing a different symbol. As the group neared it, the light sprits soared high overhead and came to rest upon its walls, awaiting the banishment of the Interloper leader to the darkened realm that they had created with Terminus's help, for it was within this chamber that the gateway to the Interloper's final prison was located.

All five of them were still silent as they approached the chamber, but it was only as they made it to the chamber and Zelda and Terminus headed inside first to converse with the light spirits that Veress, who was still outside along with Link and Fi, smirked darkly to herself, ready to put one of her final plans into action. "Oh, hero…" the Interloper leader called out mysteriously to Link once she was sure Zelda was out of earshot, her wrists still tightly bound as she walked behind Epona, Fi trailing closely behind her to ensure she would not try to escape. "Might I have a word with you… alone?"

The hero glanced back to the Interloper leader with distrust for a moment, before exchanging a look with the sword spirit, who shook her head in disapproval. And yet, even though he knew that whatever Veress wanted to say to him would probably just wear him down even more, for some reason, Link found himself compelled to listen to her, even if it was a bad idea. And so, with a sigh, he nodded at Fi, giving her the confirmation to leave them be and head on into the chamber with the girl and the goddess of Termina.

"Master, are you sure about this?" the sword spirit asked warily as she came to stand beside the hero.

Still not breaking the steady silence he had kept up since Sheik's death, Link merely nodded once more and Fi dutifully listened, leaving her master behind with the weakened Interloper leader, but not before giving him one last, worried glance. Once they were finally alone, the hero turned to Veress and gave her an expectant look, one that she returned with an icy, bitter stare.

"I hope you realize," she began, her voice accusing and full of hatred. "That everything that happened today was all your fault,  _hero…"_

Upon hearing this, Link still said nothing but rather looked away from Veress, casting his gaze upon the ground in a glare, though there was no hiding the guilt in his blue eyes from the Interloper leader.

"You and I both know that if she hadn't jumped in the way of my blades, you would be dead now instead of her, which had been my true intention," Veress continued, grief and remorse entering her tone as her voice began to rise and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I never wanted to kill her! But I always wanted to kill  _you_! And it's because of you that she's dead! She was the only person left in this world who hasn't betrayed me, who hasn't turned their back on me! She gave her life to save you and for what?! She loved you, but you didn't even love her in return! Her sacrifice to save you was completely _worthless!_ YOU should be dead! Not her!"

Unable to listen to the Interloper leader's cold accusations any longer, the hero simply closed his eyes and turned away from her, using every fiber of his will to keep himself from letting his pressing tears fall. He knew that everything she was saying was absolutely correct; if Sheik had not thrown herself in the path of Veress's knives, then he would be dead, but at least the Sheikah leader would still be alive. But she had, and there was no way to undo what had already happened now. And at that moment, Link felt even more responsible for Sheik's tragic death than Veress, the one who had actually murdered her, was.

"Some  _hero_ you are…" the Interloper leader scoffed darkly, tears still staining her face. "You couldn't even protect her when she needed you most!"

As these words left Veress's mouth, Link found that he was no longer able to contain both his rage and grief. Without another moment's hesitation, he drew his sword in one swift movement and lunged towards the Interloper leader, gripping her tightly by the shoulder as he pressed the edge of his blade against her neck, his light blue eyes dangerously livid when he thought about all she had done to him, Zelda and most of all, Sheik. "Let me make one thing very clear," he said in a quiet, yet firm and rigid voice, finally breaking his longstanding silence. "I'm not the one who killed her; you are. And I'm not the only one at fault here. If you weren't so blinded by greed and hatred, if you hadn't tried to kill me in the first place, then Sheik would still be alive. So, don't you  _dare_  accuse me of being responsible for this when your hands were the ones that really killed her in the first place!"

"Well, look who the blind one is now!" the Interloper leader exclaimed hotly, giving the hero a burning red glare. "In all your anger and rage towards me, you fail to see that the reason why any of this, this entire war, happened was because of you and your precious little goddess! If the two of you hadn't stolen away the glory and honor that rightfully belonged to me and my people, then everyone who had died in this war, including Sheik, would still be here! So much destruction… So much pain… And for what? For you to banish me and my followers to the darkness simply because it's 'above you' to put us all out of our misery. But if you'd like to, go ahead and just kill me now! Spare me the misery of sending me to that goddess-forsaken prison that you have prepared for us! I've already lost everything I ever had! The only thing that I have left to lose is my life, so why not?! Go ahead and show the world just how great and noble the 'goddess's chosen hero' really is!" As she spoke, her voice rose to an unhinged, wild shout, tears prompted by her own insanity and grief streaming down her cheeks.

The hero hesitated in moving his sword when he realized just what he was about to do. He had been in this exact same position when he had been imprisoned by Veress weeks ago, holding her by the throat and preparing to end her life just as he was now. It was certainly a position that Link hated being in; after all, having the power to take someone's life was something that the corruption had forced him to become quite familiar with and it was a terrifying feeling. But at that moment, the Interloper leader's fire-fueled words were burning him so deeply that he almost let his sword cut into her neck. Almost.

"Link…?" Zelda's worried voice coming from several feet behind him was what ultimately stopped the hero from becoming a murderer. "You promised…" Immediately upon hearing this, Link turned around to face the girl, removing his sword from against Veress's neck as the Interloper leader looked to ground, tears of shame and sorrow still falling from her eyes. Indeed, the hero did remember the promise he made to the dying Sheikah leader that he would not kill Veress, no matter how much his hatred for her prompted him to. And even if Sheik was dead and she wouldn't know if he did it or not, Link found that he still couldn't do it. Even if he had been unable to protect her in the end, he owed her this much in return at the very least.

Zelda frowned at her husband with concern, seeing the lingering anger and outrage in his blue eyes, making them look strangely dark and cloudy like a coming storm. But the girl saw something else in them that she had never seen before: vengeance and bloodlust. She had never known Link to have a violent temper before, but considering the circumstances, his rage towards the Interloper leader was understandable. But to see her usually kind and gentle husband filled with such fury certainly frightened Zelda, who soon found that she could no longer look him in the eyes as she simply motioned for him to join her in the chamber, hoping that his wrath would calm itself once Veress was finally gone.

There were only two central features to the inside of the large open-aired chamber. The first was a raised platform upon which a large, round, smooth, mirror sat. Unlike most mirrors, this one was not reflective, but rather it was black and bore a series of white, intricate, circular patterns upon it, all of which rotated constantly. Several feet away from this platform was a large, thick slab of stone, and it was clear to see that the mirror was projecting some sort of gateway upon it as it was decorated in the same sort of colors and markings as the mirror was. The gateway itself was also round and wide, and in the very center of it, was the image of the Triforce, almost as if it was to serve as a reminder of what the Dark Interlopers' failed goal once was.

Link and Zelda stood by the platform as Terminus stood upon it, near the mirror, as Fi firmly grasped Veress by the arm and led her towards it. The Interloper leader's tears had faded into an a dark, angry expression as she slowly stepped up onto the platform, knowing that she was the last one of her legion to be banished from the surface and cast out into the darkness awaiting her. As she came to stand before the mirror, the sword spirit stepped away from Veress, who simply gazed up at the gateway for a long moment, before turning towards the hero and the girl one last time.

"Well, it looks as though this is finally it…" the Interloper leader said coldly, sending the couple a hateful glare. "Once I go through this gate, your precious surface will finally be safe from me and my followers once and for all…" But as she said this, she realized that it was time to implement her final plan, one that she hoped would cause further misery for not just Link and Zelda, but for generations to come. "Or so you'd like to think…"

A malicious smirk appeared on Veress's face as she continued, already sensing the confusion and worry that the hero and the girl were showing. "Though you banish the last of us on this day," she began her curse, using the very last bit of magic she had left to ensure that it would come true. "We will return. Our descendants will besiege this land again someday, I promise you that. Centuries from now, we shall rise again and we will not be defeated so easily a second time! Our kind will ever follow after yours, all of those born of both the breed of the goddess and the hero, bound to them for as long as time remains. We will haunt you and your descendants in every age and, in time, we shall wipe both the sacred blood of the goddess and the unbreakable spirit of the hero from the face of the earth and forever claim this land as our own!" As she spoke her final curse, the Interloper leader's voice rose into a triumphant shout as she spiraled off into a fit of insane laughter as she looked to Link and Zelda once more, both of whom were exchanging concerned, fretful glances in light of this prophecy. Both of them hoped that this curse would never come to pass, for they knew that if it did, it would the lives of their children and all of their future descendants in great danger.

As Veress continued to revel in the dark curse she had placed upon the girl and the hero, the light spirits all nodded to one another, knowing that it was time to send the Interloper leader to her final prison once and for all. Their forms lit up brightly as the mirror and the gateway also took on a white glow, symbolizing that it was preparing to send the last Dark Interloper to the darkened world that lay beyond it. This white light began to surround Veress as well as it began transporting her to the place where the rest of her followers were imprisoned. And yet, even as she was banished from the world of light forever, the Interloper leader continued to laugh wickedly as she vanished away once and for all. And even after she was gone, her treacherous laughter continued to echo throughout the chamber, just as the evil curse she had placed upon the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero would echo throughout the ages.

* * *

It had been a few days since the Interloper War ended, and yet the surface was still healing from it. Even though the rebels had all been banished, the destruction they had wrought upon many parts of the surface had not been magically along with them. It would take time for the scars left upon the land to heal, but of course, some scars were harder to heal than others.

The late afternoon's summer sun hung warm and lazy in the clear blue skies over Kakariko Village, the residents of which had all been wearing black as a sign of mourning over their lost leader. There was no question that the Sheikah people had loved and respected Sheik greatly and the moment they were told about her death, most of them were inconsolable. Even still, a few days later, many of the people were still shedding tears over her, especially since her funeral was supposed to be held the next day. For many of the Sheikah, Sheik had been just as kind and benevolent of a matriarch as Impa had been before her and losing her so soon after she had been appointed to her position was considered to be one of the greatest travesties to ever befall the Sheikah tribe. And yet, the members of the guardian tribe weren't the only ones who had been heavily affected by the tragic death of the Sheikah leader.

" _YOU should be dead! Not her!"_ Veress's harsh words replayed themselves over and over again in Link's mind as he sat alone on the back porch of the house, silently reflecting on all that had happened day ago. Over the past several days, he found that everything in Kakariko served as a constant, often painful reminder of Sheik, and that he was still just as much to blame for her death as the Interloper leader had been. As much as the hero didn't want to believe it, he knew that it had been the Sheikah leader's unrequited love for him that had prompted her to leap in the way of those knives. And it was because of that fact that the full pain and sorrow of losing her had finally hit him full-force. However, he had refused to shed any tears over her death, mostly so he could be strong for the girl's sake, as she too had been struggling to cope with everything that had happened on that fateful day, just as he was.

But as much as Zelda was trying to piece together everything that had occurred, including effectively almost ending her hero's life with her own two hands, she was also concerned for Link and how he was faring in the aftermath of it all. It was for that reason that she had been quietly standing in the doorframe for the past several minutes, watching him intently with a frown. Ever since the battle, the hero had been acting strangely aloof and distant, hardly even saying a word to anyone, including his own wife. Often times, he would go off somewhere alone, leaving the girl even more perplexed over how he was recovering, not from any physical wounds, but from the emotional scars that he was no doubt suffering from. And as she stood by, watching him as he looked off into the distant hills absently, she had decided that she had let him get by with his passivity long enough. Even though Zelda knew that Link was most likely still grieving over Sheik, she knew that eventually, he had to come to terms with the fact that she was gone and so she slowly and quietly moved to sit down beside him. At first, the hero did not so much as even acknowledge her presence, and so, after clearing her throat, the girl spoke first, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Listen…" she began, trying her best to be as sensitive as she could. "I know that a lot has happened… And… I understand if you're still not ready to talk about it all just yet… But I wish you would talk to me about some of it at least… Who knows? It might even make you feel better…"

She gave him a reassuring smile, one that he didn't even glance over at as he continued to look off into the distance, his sky blue gaze hardened and sad all at once. For what seemed like ages, he said nothing, and she could tell that, most likely, he was thinking about whether or not he should say anything at all. But then, he simply sighed and closed his eyes as he lowered his head, trying his best to remain as stoic and unemotional as possible. "No," was all he said, but she refused to leave the matter at that.

"But, Link-" Zelda began to protest, but he was quick to cut her off.

"I said no," Link he said in firm aggravation, rising to stand and head back into the house. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Zelda, but I just don't feel like talking about it right now, ok?"

"No, it's not ok, Link…" the girl said with a frown as she rose to her feet as well. "I know that you're hurting and I know that it's hard, but like I told you before: you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here for you and I always will be… No matter what…"

The hero sighed and shook his head, turning his back to her. "You don't understand…" he said anxiously, really not wanting to discuss such a touchy subject with her.

"What do I not understand?"Zelda asked, starting to grow impatient with him. "I understand that you miss her and that you're grieving, but you can't shut me out like you did before. It's all over; we're both safe now."

"And that's exactly the problem…" Link muttered with a frown, still not turning to face her as he crossed his arms.

"What's the problem?" the girl continued to press, refusing to let up until she got answers. "That you won't talk to anyone, not even me?" She glanced down for a moment before moving to stand closer behind him as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Link, but I… I just hate seeing you like this. All I want to do is help you, but I can't do that unless you let me…"

The hero said nothing for the longest time as he tried to collect his thoughts, realizing that holding it all in just wasn't going to work anymore. For the past several days, he had done everything he could to keep his building emotions to come pouring fourth, but he could already feel them flowing towards the surface as his wife tried to coax him into letting it all go anyway. "I… I couldn't protect her…" he finally said after several minutes of stiff silence, his voice soft and filled with regret.

"I don't think there was very much you could have done to protect her, Link," Zelda said carefully, yet with honesty. "She died an honorable death, the way she wanted to go out. And most importantly, she saved your life."

"You just don't get it, Zelda!" Link exclaimed harshly as he finally turned around to face her, his fists clenched at his sides. The girl stepped back in surprise and worry when she noticed the tears of grief starting to fill his eyes, making them shine even more than they normally did. " _I_ should be dead right now, not Sheik!"

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed in both anger and disagreement, but the hero simply ignored her.

"I should be dead, and it's not just because of Veress," he continued, unable to stop himself as shame filling his voice. "We all went into that battle knowing that one of us wasn't going to make it out alive and that was supposed to be me. Sheik wasn't supposed to die, but  _I_ was! I should have been corrupted and maybe if I had been, then Sheik would still be here!"

"And I would be left here all alone, forced to raise our child without you!" the girl said bitterly, but she quickly stopped herself when she realized just how insensitive and selfish she had sounded. "Link…" she started over with a repentant sigh. "I know that Sheik's death has been hard on you, but you can't let your grief destroy you. It's not what she would have wanted. She… she loved you… Just like I do. And that's why its hurts me so much to see you so sad and heartbroken."

Link did not meet her gaze as he remained silent, and so Zelda went on gently, taking his hands in hers and moving closer to him. "There's something I think you need to hear…" she said quietly as Hylia's ancient memories filled her mind. "Long ago, when Hylia decided that she needed a champion to help her win the war against Demise, she had considered recruiting one of the other gods who served under Din, Nayru and Farore. Her plan made sense; after all, it would have been smarter to pick an immortal being to fight against the demon king, one who have had enough power to match his. And yet… she didn't. Instead, she chose a mere mortal to be her hero and she had very specific reasons for doing so. Hylia knew that a god would not sympathize with the people of the land as much as one of them would. She chose a human hero because she knew that he would give his all for this land and everyone in it. She needed for him to be able to feel pain and suffering because she knew that would make him and his spirit strong. She had once told her first hero that true strength is born of the greatest adversity. But because of that, he had suffered so much in his life… Which is why after he died and Hylia needed another chosen hero to finish the job he had started, she vowed that her next hero would not have to suffer as much as he did… And yet, even she couldn't have foreseen how much pain and anguish you have had to go through, Link… And I am so sorry for all of it, but somehow, through it all, you survived… But I know that all of this, the war, the corruption, everything, has changed both of us so much. We've gotten stronger, but we've also been left with many scars, some that may never heal. But holding all of the pain and the grief in like you're doing doesn't help. I know from all of the tears I had shed when I thought that I was going to lose you. Trust me, allowing yourself to feel the pain sometimes makes things better, even it its only a little bit. After all, pain demands to be felt…"

Upon hearing all of this, the hero closed his eyes and let out an uneven breath as a single tear managed to slip down his cheek. All of the grief that he had been suppressing for the past several days was quickly becoming harder and harder to hold back with each passing moment and ultimately, he knew the girl was right: bottling it all up inside of him wasn't healthy and ultimately, it only was making him feel even worse. But all the same, he still wasn't willing to face one of his greatest fears in order to do so. "I… I don't want to look weak in front of you…" he said anxiously, his voice barely audible as he looked away from her pleading, dark blue gaze.

The girl was silent for a moment upon hearing this. All this time, Link had been keeping all of his pain and heartache to himself just to be strong for her sake. But now, Zelda realized that it was time for her to be strong for him. "I will never see you as weak, because you're not weak," she said earnestly, opening her arms up for him. "You are the strongest person I know…"

Overwhelmed by the rush emotions filling him, the hero drew himself in close to his wife and held onto her tightly. She returned his embrace and softly hummed the sweet lullaby that she had created when he was being held captive by the Interlopers, hoping to console him as he finally began to let his grief go through tears. Zelda had never seen Link openly cry like this before, but even so, she did not cast his sadness off as weakness. She knew that after everything he had been through, the hero deserved the right to cry; he was still only human after all. She knew that he was not only shedding tears over Sheik's death, but over everything else that had happened as well: the corruption and how it had left its scars on him even though it was now over, how the two of them had divided and torn apart so many times along the way, and how even now, when they both should have been happy and safe, the pain of it all was still there to haunt them, just as it most likely always would be for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"Link…" a familiar voice called out to the hero as he opened his eyes to find that he was standing high above the clouds, in Skyloft, before it had been destroyed by the Interlopers. Immediately, he knew that he was dreaming, since the town was still standing as if it had never been burned to the ground, and yet no one was there at all. No Loftwings flew overhead in the clear blue skies, nor did any headwinds blow as they usually did. The entire isle in the sky seemed to be bathed in a soft golden glow and the entire place was as eerily silent; that is, until the voice called to him once more, but when Link turned to face its source in curiosity, he couldn't believe who he saw standing before him.

"Sheik!" the hero exclaimed in both joy and awe as he immediately began to race towards her to embrace her, but the Sheikah leader stopped him by raising a hand and shaking her head. She looked quite similar to how she had the night when she had tried to convince him against surrendering to the Interlopers; her long blonde hair hung loose from its usual braid while her bangs still hung down in front of one eye as it shined golden in the afternoon sun. She wore the same dark blue top and long skirt she had on that night, only this time, her arm was not hanging from a sling as it had been then and she didn't so much as show any signs of injury whatsoever as she stood strong and tall and admittedly beautiful. Her one visible eye was still as bright scarlet as it always had been and it seemed to grow even brighter as she smiled warmly at Link, though there was a hint of sadness in her smile as well.

"Hello, Link…" Sheik said in a tone that was more formal than he was used to hearing her use. "How are you?"

Unlike his earlier conversation with Zelda, the hero didn't hesitate to be completely honest with the Sheikah leader about his grief, since her untimely death had been the source of it all. "Terrible," he said with a sad frown. "I miss you so much, Sheik…"

Sheik glanced away from him for a moment, her expression also morose and sorrowful. "I miss you too, Link…" she said, looking to him once more. "Which is why I came to talk to you… There were a lot of things that I think we both needed to say to each other before I… died… And so, here I am."

"Sheik," Link interrupted the Sheikah leader before she could say anything else, a hint of desperation in his tone. "I need to tell you that I am so sorry. I should have been the one who died and you should have lived. Maybe if I had been paying more attention, I could have-"

"Link, stop," Sheik said firmly and the hero did as she said. "You know as well as I do that no one  _should_ have died, especially not you. It was an accident. Veress… she made a mistake. All of it was a mistake. You can't blame yourself for what happened. I leapt in front of those knives because I loved you and I couldn't imagine living in a world without you. And now, because of that, the world gets to have both you and her grace." She smiled softly to herself before she went on. "For so long, I used to wonder what my purpose in life would be. I thought I would never do anything great with my life, even after I became leader of the Sheikah tribe. But you know what? I think that even if I had accomplished nothing else in my life, I think that the greatest thing I could have ever done was protect you, Link. Saving you was the greatest honor and privilege I could have ever had and I cannot thank you enough for making me want to in the first place."

The hero was silent as he looked at the Sheikah leader in surprise, amazed that she was so at peace with her fateful passing. Noticing his wondering, Sheik went on, her smile fading into worry as she continued. "Link, I know you've been taking my death really hard, but I wish you wouldn't… I know how hard it is to lose someone you're close to, believe me. I felt the same kind of pain you're going through when Impa died. She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother, and when she died, I thought that I would never be happy again. But through all of the pain and grieving, I learned something important about death: when someone dies, you lose them, as does the rest of the world, but you can't lose yourself along with them. I couldn't lose myself when I lost Impa because I had a duty to my tribe and you can't lose yourself because you still have a duty to this land. The pain may seem unbearable, like a crippling weight placed upon your shoulders, dragging you down into the depths of sorrow, but it is something you can overcome. I know, because about a month after Impa died, the hole that both her and Veress had left in my heart was filled with something else: you." Sheik smiled once more, for once not even hesitating to speak of her love for Link.

"I never knew I could love someone so much until I met you, Link…" she said, her voice light and blissful. "You may think that I have done you some great debt by giving my life for yours, but in reality, you did me the greatest debt, one that I still don't think I have repaid and I don't think I ever really will. You made me feel alive again; you gave me a reason to live, to fight. And even if you didn't love me back in quite the same way, I knew that you cared about me, more than anyone had ever cared about me in my entire life. Back when you were still being corrupted, I used to wish that you would get to have a little more time almost every day. I know it sounds selfish, but it wasn't just for my sake. It was because I knew that you would be leaving the world too early. Clearly, you still have so much left to do in the world: raise this land up and protect it, build a family of your own. And that's exactly why I sacrificed my life for you. I don't care about being remembered now that I'm gone, but as long as you will be remembered for all that you've done, then I will be happy. After all, people as kind, as courageous and as amazing as you only come into this world every once in a great while, hero-boy. The world needs to enjoy having you there for as long as possible…"

Simply hearing the Sheikah leader's sincere, heartfelt, honest words made the hero feel so much better. He could not remember the last time he had been so content and at ease, but he certainly was now that he knew Sheik did not view her own death to be something that had happened in vain. Indeed, she had given her life for him, but it had been on her own terms and by her own choice. Her sacrifice had extended beyond her love for him; it had also encompassed her love for the surface, a love that he shared along with her. Link couldn't help but smile as he realized that his guilt and anger over his inability to save her had been foolish. Sheik had never wanted him to save her; she had been willing to do anything it took to keep him alive and safe and in the end, she had gotten her wish. The wise words of both the Sheikah leader and the girl mixed together in the hero's mind, of how it was alright to feel the pain of loss, but how it was something that could be overcome, how there was something beyond it, just as there was always a bright sunrise after a dark night. And it was at that moment that Link realized that he was finally starting to reach that sunrise. Even though he knew that he would most likely always miss Sheik greatly, at the very least, all of his former regret over her death began to fade away, giving way to peace and acceptance, knowing that even if she was physically gone, she would live on in the hearts of all those who cared about her, especially the hero.

"Thank you, Sheik," Link said with gratitude as he truly smiled for the first time in days. "I think that was just what I needed."

"I know it was," Sheik said, her warm grin widening. "Now, I hate to say it, but I think it's time for us to part ways, don't you? After all, it's like I said: you still have so much left to do in the world. But don't forget what I said before, Link. Life damages us all in one way or another, but we all can be mended. And I think you know better than anyone else who can help mend you…" she said, referring to Zelda. "I'm really gonna miss you, hero-boy, but I'm sure we'll meet again somehow, someday…"

This time, the Sheikah leader was the one to open her arms up to the hero for an embrace and he did not hesitate to go into it. "Goodbye, Sheik," he said with a small somewhat sad smile. "And thank you… so much."

Sheik closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, finally at peace in the arms of the hero she loved so much. "Goodbye, Link…" she whispered softly as a heavenly light began to surround them both and the world around them began to disappear. "And thank  _you…_ "

* * *

The skies above Kakariko were cloudy and grey the next day as the entirety of the village gathered together in the graveyard that lied on the outskirts of town, all of them clad in black as they bowed their heads in a solemn and respectful prayer in honor of their fallen leader. Even though she had died several days ago, Sheik's body had been well preserved and she looked as though she were merely peacefully sleeping as she lay upon her open coffin. The bandages that she usually kept wrapped around the top of her head were gone, but her golden hair was still tied up into a neat, long braid. She wore a set of ceremonial Sheikah burial armor: a golden top adorned with the crimson Sheikah eye symbol and a long black skirt that flowed all the way down to her feet. Draped upon her like a blanket was a black and gold cloak that she had inherited from Impa upon her death and surrounding her on all sides were roses, which had always been the Sheikah leader's favorite flowers as they had reminded her of the proud red of the eyes of her beloved people. Her eyes were shut and her expression was content and peaceful, even if death had paled her tanned skin a bit. More than a few quiet comments had gone around the Sheikah about how beautiful their leader looked, even in death, and as her funeral proceeded, there was hardly a dry eye in the vicinity.

Link and Zelda stood together towards the front of the vast crowd of funeral-goers as the Sheikah elders rotated and spoke of Sheik's life and death, of how her early death at such a young age was nothing less than a tragedy, about how she had given her life for the hero, the goddess and her people, about how she had fought bravely until the end. The hero was doing his best to try and listen to their droning speeches, but he found that he could not take his eyes off of the dead Sheikah leader as she lay only a few feet away from him. The kind words that she had said to him in his dream the previous night in his dream kept filling his mind, reminding him of the true reason that Sheik had really died, and it suddenly made everything that the elders were saying sound empty and hollow. And as he stared at the Sheikah leader's lifeless body, Link could almost feel her prompting him to say something more, something truly honest about her, something that would make everyone present remember her long after she was gone. And so, when the elders let out the call for anyone who wanted to to come and give a eulogy for the fallen Sheikah leader, the hero found that he did not hesitate to volunteer.

The girl watched her husband in surprise as he moved to stand beside Sheik's coffin, knowing that he had always hated public speaking, but understanding exactly why he needed to do this. Relief filled her as she realized that this was part of his healing process, one that would hopefully lift the lingering pain off his shoulders so he could move on with his life.

Link took in a deep breath as he scanned the crowd of hundred before him, already becoming anxious. Even if he had slain hundreds of monsters and faced both the demon king and the demon of Termina themselves, he still got nervous in front of large groups of people, just as he always had since he was little. And yet, he knew that this was not about him; this was about Sheik, and he had no intentions of letting her down now. And so, after letting go of the breath he had been holding onto, the hero closed his eyes for a moment and then begun.

"I don't think I've ever known anyone more courageous and more selfless than Sheik," he started, albeit a bit shakily. To alleviate his anxiousness over the crowd, Link paused for a moment and shook his head to clear it, before diverting his attention to Sheik and keeping it there, as if he were speaking to her instead of hundreds of other people. "I didn't know her for long, but I think I got to know her well enough to understand the kind of person she was. She was brave but kind, strong but compassionate, stubborn but smart. She was the kind of person you'd want with you in a fight because you knew she wouldn't stop fighting until she went down and even then, she'd try to get back up and keep fighting because she never gave up. She was so clever, and even when she teased you or picked fun at you, you could always tell that she meant well. She saved my life more times than I can probably count, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. In fact, that was how she-"

The hero stopped himself as he felt a sob about to come on, but he quickly suppressed it and moved on to another subject. "Sheik cared so much about people, not just her own, but for everyone, even her enemies. When she was dying, she made me promise to spare the life of the person who killed her and I did, because I knew just how she was when she was angry." Link smiled softly as he went on, becoming more at ease as he kept his eyes on Sheik and nothing else as he let fond memories of their short time together fill his thoughts. "And, goddesses, Sheik was smart. She was probably one of the wisest people I've ever met too. You see, she understood a lot of things that other people didn't. Most people go through their lives wanting to be recognized and remembered when their gone. We all want our legacies to go on when we die, and for our memories to survive in the words of legends or stories. We spend our lives searching for glory and honor, and some people do find it, but most people don't.

"But Sheik was different. She never wanted to be remembered; instead, she dedicated her life to making sure  _others_ would be remembered. When Zelda and I die, we'll most likely be remembered and go down into the history books and legends because she's the goddess and I'm her chosen hero. But will Sheik be remembered? Who knows? When all of us here are dead and gone, the memory of her and her sacrifice may die with us. Some people may say that it's sad that she didn't leave such a huge impact on the world, that she didn't get to do as much as some others and that she was loved deeply, but not widely. But I think that's heroic. Sheik gave her life to make sure that I would be remembered, that Zelda would be remembered. But if I could have just one wish, it would be for Sheik to be remembered along with us. A while ago, I got a taste of what it was like to be immortal and I hated it. But that's not the kind of immortality that Sheik deserves. She deserves to become immortal in those legends and stories, to live on even after all of us are dead. But even if the day comes when we're all gone and this land doesn't remember a single one of us, I know that Sheik would still be happy knowing that she had sacrificed her life to ensure that I would be remembered for something other than dying and I hope that she will be remembered for something other than dying too. She shouldn't be remembered for her death, even if it was graceful and selfless. She should be remembered for her life, for her kindness, her bravery, her intelligence, and so much more.

"Sheik was one of the two greatest friends I've ever had," the hero stopped briefly for a moment as he glanced towards Zelda, who smiled warmly at him, tears in of pride and love streaming down her cheeks as she was taken in by the beauty and sincerity of his words as he concluded. "Even though she wasn't the chosen hero like I am, I've never met someone who understood what it is like to be a hero like she did. And she was a hero in her own right, the kind of hero who was willing to fight for everything she believed in and lay her life own for those she cared about. And even if no one else in this world remembers her, I always will. I'll always remember her clever smile and her quick wit. I'll remember her determination and courage even in the face of certain death. I'll remember her patience and wisdom. Even if she didn't seek to be remembered, I will remember her. I could never forget Sheik, even if I tried. And after all she has done for me and what an incredible friend she had been to me, I would never want to in a million years."

As Link finished his eulogy, the crowd couldn't help but burst into a booming, yet respectful round of applause, everyone knowing that every word he had said about the Sheikah leader was absolutely correct. But the hero simply ignored it all as he gave one last smile to Sheik, hoping that he had made her proud as she watched him from the Golden Realm on high. And, as Link returned to his place beside Zelda, the cloudy skies parted a little as a stream of warm sunlight shone upon the funeral, almost as if the Sheikah leader herself was giving the hero one last sign of approval and gratitude, and one last smile in return.


	38. Chapter 38: The Song of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months have passed and the surface is at last at peace. As Terminus returns to her domain, Link and Zelda decide to seal the Triforce away in the Sacred Realm, just as the goddesses had instructed. However, doing so means that Link must part ways with Fi once more, this time, forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be short and simple, this is a good resolution chapter, helping establish some lore stuff. And of course, we see Link part with Fi once more, which is just as sad here as it was in SS... :( And then of course, we have the ending which is VERY dark.

_Five Months Later_

The time of the Interloper War had finally passed. The scorching, bloody summer days in which the violent battles between those loyal to the goddess and those who opposed her had been waged had faded into peaceful, crisp autumn days, which in turn had started to fade into quiet, contented, brisk winter days. All of the trees that surrounded the Sealed Grounds had long been stripped of their once-green foliage, replaced by a thin coating of white snow that had recently fallen upon their branches from the first snowfall of the year. The people who had migrated from Skyloft to the surface had been bewildered and amazed at seeing snow for the first time, as they had never seen such a natural marvel before in the eternal spring-like weather they had once enjoyed in the sky, but they had already learned to adapt to the new frontier that they had decided to settle upon. As the immediacy of the Interloper War began to fade away, the former residents of Skyloft had sought to branch out from their meager camp and create an actual, sustainable society within this new land. And so, with the help of the Sheikah, they had began to build a small, if somewhat primitive village of their own in the northern parts of the land, in the wide, fertile plains between the volcano and the desert, where the weather would hopefully continue to be seasonably warm for them even through the long winter months. At most, the unnamed village only consisted of about twenty or so small dwellings, but it was growing more and more each day as more people moved from the camp near Kakariko to this new society, one that, despite its humble beginnings, they all hoped would prosper and succeed for years to come.

A chilling winter's wind blew across Faron Woods, still blanketed in a shallow layer of snow even though the sun was shining down upon the area, though it did little to warm the forest up. The few birds who had not flown to the warmer northern regions perched themselves upon the barren branches of the trees near the entrance to the main woods, in the area behind the Sealed Temple as Link, Zelda and Terminus met there to see the goddess of Termina off to her native land. For the past several months after the war, Terminus had generously offered to stay within her sister's land for a while longer and aid in the surface's healing using her restorative magic. However, now that the land had largely recovered from the scars left upon it from the Interloper War, the goddess of Termina had decided to depart and return to her own land and people, to resume watching over them once again.

"Well, it seems as though it is time for us to part ways once again…" Terminus said with a bittersweet smile. "May the golden goddesses bless you both, even more than they already have."

"Thank you so much for everything, Terminus," Zelda said with gratitude for her beloved sister, with whom she had gotten well reacquainted with over the past several months they had gotten to spend together. "I'll miss you so much… Are you sure you have to go?"

"I'm afraid I do, my dear sister," she said, taking the girls hands in hers. "My people need me, just as your people need you. But do not despair. My land and I are never too far away… And I truly hope that you both come to visit any time you desire, especially after my little niece is born…" With a warm smile, Terminus placed a gentle hand upon Zelda's round stomach, in which the baby had been growing at a steady, healthy rate, just as the goddesses promised she would.

"Oh, we certainly will!" the girl said with a cheerful laugh as she glanced down at her womb, smiling brightly just as she always did when she thought of the little life inside of it. "Won't we, Link?"

"Of course," Link nodded with a sincere smile. Terminus returned the hero's kind grin, albeit a bit repentantly, as she turned to address him.

"I feel as though I still owe you an apology, Link…" the goddess of Termina said softly as her smile faded. "I know that I am to blame for all of the pain and agony you have had to endure through Majora's cruel corruption, but know that it brings me unending joy to know that your suffering is finally over… If only my hero had been allotted the same mercy… Not a day goes by that I do not mourn over his terrible fate, but knowing that such a fate was not extended to you relieves some of my grief. To know that both of you will be able to have a peaceful future together sets my mind and heart at ease…. And with that said, I believe it is time for me to depart. Farewell to you both. May both you and your land prosper for all time."

Upon exchanging a few more fond parting words and kind embraces with the goddess of Termina, she gave one last smile to the hero and the girl as she enveloped herself in a green light and vanished, teleporting herself back to Termina once more, leaving the couple alone in the chill of the afternoon.

Just as the rest of the surface had been healing over the course of the past five months, so too had Link and Zelda been recovering, in more ways than one. Of course, they had much that they needed to recover from; while they had received no physical wounds, the emotional wounds that had been left upon their hearts still remained, though they had lessened significantly with time. After the first few weeks, the pain of Sheik's passing had finally started to fade away for both the Sheikah people, who were on the verge of choosing a new leader to replace her, and the hero, who had gradually learned to be at peace with the Sheikah leader's death, just as she had been. And yet, even after that heartache was gone, Link and Zelda both found that quite a bit of strife still existed in the aftermath of all they had been though during the war. During the first few months, scarcely would a night go by without one of them being stirred awake by a nightmare of the past, specifically what had happened during the final battle. The ironic thing was that most of the hero's nightmares were about losing the girl and most of the girl's nightmares were about losing the hero. Traumatic memories of corruption, torture, fighting, separation, and death frequented their dreams, showing that even though all of the danger they had faced was finally gone, it still remained in a place where it would never truly leave: their minds. And yet, despite their dark visions, the two of them were able to take simple solace in the fact that even after it all, they still had each other. Whenever one of them was shaken awake by dreadful dreams, the other would do everything they could to comfort them, until they could both return to sleep, safely enclosed in each other's arms. That steady stream of comfort carried itself over into the day as well, as they both soon began to open up to one another about everything that had happened to them both in the moments they had been apart. Any and all secrets that had once existed between them soon began to disappear, giving way to open honesty for the first time since this conflict had began. And as the trust between the two of them repaired itself, so too did the passion of their love. No longer did they have to live thinking that their love was doomed to die along with one of them, nor did their main concern have to be focused on keeping the other alive and safe. They were finally able to enjoy the quiet moments of being in love instead of constantly wondering when the next catastrophe would fall upon them. For the first time in forever, they were able to see what married life was truly like, without it being impaired by any form of disaster or fear. Indeed, the future looked bright for them both, especially as the days went on in their quiet way and the birth of their child came nearer and nearer.

Contrary to what they had originally thought, waiting for the baby was proving to be harder than either Link or Zelda could have expected. Often times, the two of them would idly discuss what it would be like once their child arrived in the world, wondering what it would be like to be parents. They were both were still rather young to be raising a child; after all, both of them were only about to turn eighteen. But thankfully, they had the kind support of both the Sheikahs and the Sykloftians, all of whom, upon finding out that the girl was pregnant, had not hesitated to help her and the hero in any way they could, which they both greatly appreciated. But still, the couple couldn't help but grow steadily more excited for the arrival of their infant with each passing day, and simply thinking about her gave them both hope for the future that she would now get to have thanks to the mercy of the goddesses.

A cold gale continued to blow across the area behind the Sealed Temple as Link and Zelda slowly embraced each other in order to stay warm. The girl's long blonde hair was tied up into a neat bun, as had become her practice as the baby began to grow more and more inside her and movement became more laborious for her. She wore a light blue, long winter dress with long sleeves and warm white leggings, as well as a lavender scarf she had recently knitted along with some baby clothes. The hero wore his usual green cap and tunic, though he had, like all Sykloftians knights, received a thicker winter one, which he now wore in addition to a blue scarf that his wife had made for him, embroidered with the Sykloftian bird crest and the mark of the Triforce, just as hers was. But even despite the precautions they had taken to stay warm, both of them still found that they were slightly shivering in the brisk winter air.

"We should go inside," Link said as he placed a ginger hand upon his wife's stomach, feeling the baby kick inside of it in response to his touch. "It's too cold to be out here for so long."

"Link, I'm fine…" Zelda said with a small smile, though she understood his concern. Even though the war was long since over, the hero had taken pains to be protective over her and her unborn baby, even more than he usually was. But while some would have found the attention he poured over her to be stifling, Zelda had to admit that she enjoyed it and at times, she even found it adorable and sweet to see just how much Link cared and doted over her. "I really don't mind the cold and I'm sure it's not bothering the baby."

"Are you sure?" the hero persisted, not trying to be aggravating but simply wanting to ensure the girl's wellbeing. "Because we could always fly up north to the village where it's warmer if you wanted too."

"I told you, I'm fine, dear," the girl said with a light laugh, giving her husband a brief kiss on the cheek. "You know, you're so cute when you worry about me…"

Link rolled his eyes at her good-naturedly as he laughed along with her, though he could feel the flustered heat rising to his cheeks. "So, what should we do now?" he asked, changing the subject so she wouldn't have any more cause to tease him.

Zelda didn't answer for a moment or two as her gaze found its way to the temple behind them as her mind wandered to thoughts of the Triforce, sitting in its open courtyard, completely unprotected. Her smile faded as she suddenly remembered what the goddesses had told them both months ago, the task they had been assigned, but they still hadn't completed:  _"You both must understand how important it is that you find a way to seal the Triforce away, out of man's reach, until its power is needed to restore light to the land once more. To prevent such a conflict as the Interloper War from happening again, we ask that, upon your return, you seal the Triforce away within our dwelling place, the Sacred Realm, where we may watch over it for a time…"_

The girl had to admit that over the course of the past several months, in the midst of rebuilding a human society upon the surface and thinking ahead to the baby's arrival, she had completely forgotten about this important duty that Din, Nayru, and Farore had entrusted to her and the hero. Without a doubt, the Triforce needed to be hidden away from the hands of mortals, so that their greed could not be aroused as had happened with the Dark Interlopers. Leaving the golden relic out in the open, where anyone could have access to it, had proven to be far too dangerous, and if Veress had not been stopped when she did, she would have easily been able to obtain its awesome might. And so, Zelda knew that it was her responsibility to ensure that the Triforce would remain safe far into the future, even if that meant secreting it away into the Sacred Realm of the goddesses.

With Hylia's memories stirring inside her mind, the girl began to develop a plan, one that she hoped would work in sealing the Triforce away. "Link, come with me," she said with a serious tone, one that told the hero that she was thinking about something relating to the safety of the surface. The two of them headed inside the temple, which, despite its stone walls, was still significantly warmer than it was outside. However, they were only inside of the temple for a moment before reemerging through its front doors, out into the courtyard, where the golden glow of the Triforce radiated onto the white snow underneath it. Zelda and Link stopped and few feet away from it, both of them remembering how hard they had fought and how much they had both lost to keep it safe from falling into the wrong hands.

"I think it's finally time for us to seal the Triforce away into the Sacred Realm," the girl said to the hero as she pulled both the Goddess's Harp and the Ocarina of Time out of her bag. "And I think I know a way we can do it…" Before she went on, she handed the ocarina to the hero, who continued to listen intently, willing to help her in any way he could. "I figured that since the harp and the ocarina can be used to place a seal upon the Triforce, they could also be used to seal it away. It's worth a try, don't you think?"

Link nodded, poising the ocarina to play. "The Ballad of the Goddess?" he asked, referring to the song they were supposed to perform.

"Yes," Zelda nodded as she began to strum the tune upon her harp. As soon as the hero began playing the song on the ocarina, the girl started singing the age-old melody along with the instruments, her voice lovely and clear. "Oh, youth… guided by the servant of the goddess… unite earth and sky… and bring light to the land…"

As the duet ended in a harmonious crescendo, the two of them looked to the Triforce once more, only to find that nothing about it had changed. Zelda frowned as she placed the harp aside for a moment and examined the golden relic, wondering what the goddesses wanted her to do. However, before she could come up with a solution, Link offered up one instead.

"Maybe we need to play a different song," he said thoughtfully after a moment of pondering the situation as well.

The girl was about to question his theory, before she realized that there was some clout to it. After all, the Ballad of the Goddess had been the song she had used to temporarily place a seal upon the Triforce in the past; perhaps a different song was needed to seal it away permanently. "Maybe you're right…" she mused as she closed her eyes for a moment and uttered a silent prayer to the goddesses, so that they would aid her in this important task by accepting the new song she would present to them.

After humming a few experimental tunes to herself, Zelda finally settled on one that sounded appropriate. After giving a nod to Link that instructed him to follow along on the ocarina, she began to strum her new melody, a song that was slow and steady, cryptic and mysterious, and almost hymnal in its echoing tune. The two of them played a few rounds the short song before both the Ocarina of Time and the Goddess's Harp began to take on a golden glow, just as the Triforce did.

After playing one more verse of the song, the girl and the hero lowered their instruments and watched as a blinding light surrounded the golden relic, covering the entire courtyard in its radiance as three unseen, yet familiar voices began to speak to them in complete unison.  _"Sister Hylia… Chosen hero… We are pleased to see that you have followed our instructions… We accept this sacred melody, this Song of Time, to serve as one of the keys that will seal our golden relic away within the Sacred Realm. The Triforce will be kept safe here, sealed by time itself, and only one of these two holy instruments will be able to break this seal. As the centuries go by, the legend of the Triforce and its power will be lost to mortals, but its strength shall never waver. And if the might of the golden relic is ever needed once more, we shall place a lone passageway to our dwelling place within the Sealed Temple, which will now be known as the Temple of Time. This passageway must be locked behind the great stone Door of Time, with the blade of evil's bane serving as its final key, to ensure that no wicked hearts may enter it. And for this great service you have done to us, we shall reward you and this land with peace for years to come…"_

As the voices of the golden goddesses faded away, so too, did the Triforce itself, taken by Din, Nayru and Farore into their Sacred Realm, to be protected and watched over for generations. Yet even though the golden relic had left the world of mortals, Link and Zelda couldn't help smiling at one another in relief, both of them knowing that it would not be placed in danger for as long as the seal of time remained.

However, the couple only had a moment to revel in this fact, as the hilt of the Master Sword strapped to the hero's back briefly glowed for a moment, before the sword spirit emerged in her usual fashion. "Master Link," Fi said somewhat hesitantly, bowing respectfully before the hero as she always did. "I… I must speak with you…"

Link frowned, immediately realizing how familiar her words were and wishing that this moment didn't have to come. "Fi-" he started to say, but the sword spirit quickly cut him off.

"Master, please," she said with a hint of something heavy in her tone as she turned away from him. "Come with me…"

The hero and the girl exchanged a brief glance before the both relented and followed Fi inside the temple, towards the heavy stone back door, which the goddesses had called the Door of Time. The sword spirit came to a stop before the pedestal in front of the door, giving Link an expectant look as he stopped short several feet away, remembering the last time this had happened months ago and how painful their last parting had been. But now, it would only be even more painful considering the fact that Fi had emotions now, and had seemed infinitely more human upon this second quest than she had during their first one together. But still, the hero said nothing as he solemnly approached the pedestal, already dreading their parting words.

"Master Link…" Fi began, her words slow and steady, though sad all the same. "Indeed, we have been through much together… But as you likely already know, our time together is at an end. The surface is at peace and my purpose here is once again complete. Once more, we must dissolve our arrangement as master and servant. I must return to the Master Sword and return to my age-long slumber… Our companionship has concluded… and this time, our parting will be permanent…"

"You… you mean I won't see you again?" Link asked with a sad frown, hating that he had to part ways with his faithful companion once more.

"I would not say that with such certainty…" the sword spirit said reassuringly, a ghost of a smile upon her lips. "While we may not meet again in this lifetime, I can conclude with 100% certainty that we shall cross paths again in another life. The Master Sword and the Spirit of the Hero are bound to each other throughout time and they always will be. It is the will of the golden goddesses that whenever evil besets this land, the blade of evil's bane will be drawn and used by each hero of this land to drive it back and restore the light of peace to the world. And in each age, when I am drawn by another bearing the Spirit of the Hero, I shall receive life in a new era each time… And in this way, we shall meet again, even if it will never be in quite the same way as this…" Fi let out a sigh as she looked down, remorse and regret in her tone. It was clear to see that, unlike the last time she had sealed herself away, she was much more hesitant about doing it this time, something that bothered the hero immensely.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Link asked, hoping that he could somehow convince her to stay. "I'm sure the goddesses would understand if you-"

"Master…" Fi interrupted him with a small smile of kind understanding. "I know that you will miss me when I return to the sword… and… I will miss you as well… But I am afraid that I must go. It has been decreed by the goddesses that the Master Sword be used to seal the Door of Time, and it is my humble duty to honor that decree… I… I am sorry…"

The hero simply nodded in submission, knowing that there was little else he could do to get the sword spirit to remain with him. Fi could sense his despondency over her departure, and so, she gave him a small smile with the hopes of cheering him up. "Master…" she began. "Do you remember when I reawakened to serve you once more? How I did not know why I had received the ability to understand and convey human emotions? Well, I am pleased to say that I believe I have finally reached a suitable conclusion as to the reason why. When I was first created by the goddess, she gave me one task and one task alone: to serve her chosen hero without question. And, so I could fulfill my purpose to the fullest, I was created without the ability to experience emotions. It was only as we parted ways upon the completion of our first mission together that I felt the sensation of happiness for the first time, and I relished it more than I even thought I could. And, when I reawakened, I believe that a part of my consciousness that I never knew I had awakened as well, allowing me to feel the full range of human emotions, and I have you to thank for that, Master. If we had never worked together, then I may have never gotten to experience such things as joy, or contentment, or even anger and grief. I have learned so much from serving under you, Master, and I cannot thank you enough for all of it. I must say that, even despite all of the hardships we have faced, I believe that our time together has been beyond precious to me. Even years from now, when I am awakened in another time, by another hero, I will not forget the experiences we have shared. I will always cherish them, for as long as time endures…"

"No, Fi," the hero said with a small, somewhat sad smile. "Thank  _you_ for everything you've done for me. I honestly don't know how I would have gotten by without you. You were the best servant… no; you were the best  _friend_ I could have ever asked for."

The sword spirit smiled warmly upon hearing this, inclining her head in respect to her master one last time. "Thank you, Master…" she said softly, yet contentedly. "I must now enter into the sleep that calls me to the sword and so the time has arrived for you to drive the Master Sword into the Pedestal of Time before you, sealing the doors to the Sacred Realm for a time…"

Fi said nothing more as she bowed low before Link one final time, waiting for him to lay the blade of evil's bane to rest once more. For a long moment, the hero frowned at the sword spirit, wishing that there was any other way but this, but ultimately knowing that this had to be done. And so, after giving the sword spirit, who had always been so loyal and supportive to him, one final glance, Link drew the Master Sword in one swift movement and, after raising it high into the air, he thrust it down straight into the pedestal as Fi glided into it into a flourish of light, entering into her long slumber once more. Once the sword was secured within the pedestal, the Door of Time began to rumble shut all on its own, sealing the back part of the temple off so that none could enter into the passageway to the Sacred Realm. And then, once the door had closed completely, it was over. The newly-deemed Temple of Time lay silent and stately just as it always did, ready to wait at rest until another era.

However, as the hero turned to return to the girl, who had been waiting for him at the bottom of the steps to the platform, the Master Sword enveloped itself in a soft light one last time, as the sword spirit relayed once final, soft message to her first master. "Farewell, Master Link…" Fi said as the hero turned and gave the unseen sword spirit one final smile. "We  _will_ meet again in another life…"

* * *

The early afternoon air was still cold yet clear as the hero and the girl stepped outside of the temple into the courtyard, which now seemed quite unspectacular with the Triforce no longer resting in the center of it. Large pieces of the Statue of the Goddess were still strewn over the stone ground, still not repaired from Veress destroying it months ago. There had been talk among the Sheikah that there were plans to rebuild it, but as Zelda looked out upon the courtyard now, she realized that perhaps it was something that the surface didn't really need anymore. As Hylia had told her in their last meeting:  _"From the ashes of this dying age, a new world will emerge, and it will be one birthed by your generation. I represent an age long past, but you, Zelda… You represent a bright future…"_ Indeed, the age of Hylia was now at an end, even if the girl was still her mortal reincarnation and always would be. But as Zelda had always believed, she was still her own person, and now more than ever, perhaps it was time to embrace that fact. So much had changed over the past several months that nothing could really ever hope to be the same again. The era of antiquity, in which the goddess had waged war against the demon king, had come to a close, opening the book for a new era to begin, its pages blank, yet hopeful.

As the couple stood looking out across the courtyard, Link couldn't help but feel somewhat lonely in the aftermath of Fi's departure, knowing that she was the second close friend to have left him in the last few months, including Sheik. It seemed as though the hero and the girl were in the very same position they had been several months ago: just the two of them, depending on one another and no one else, but enjoying every minute of the quiet solitude that they could spend in each other's company. And even if they were no longer alone on the surface, it certainly did feel like it now as the thick silence of the wintery world around them filled the air.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us now, isn't it?" Link said as he turned to Zelda, trying to replace his disappointment with solace over the fact that now they could simply enjoy being together from every moment after this one.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Zelda said with a small smile as she placed one hand on her womb and took her hero's hand with the other one. "At least for a few more months anyway…"

They both laughed blissfully as they thoughtlessly embraced, pulling in close to each other with warm smiles as they gazed into each other's eyes, simply reveling in their love. And, as their lips tenderly met, they thought of all that they had overcome to get to this moment, all of the pain, the struggles and the heart ache, and, all of the joy and peace that awaited them in the future, which was, for once, finally in their reach.

* * *

_Sometime later…_

A dull, unchanging darkness, flecked with pieces of light, was what filled the skies of the realm that served as the prison to those who had rebelled against the goddess Hylia. The world that they were forever trapped in was one far different from the glorious lands of the surface, over which the brilliant sun shined bright in the day and the glowing moon dominated the starry night skies. Within this realm, the inhabitants of it knew neither night nor day, but rather the same constant thing: twilight. Every second of every day was encompassed in the glow of an unending dusk, which a few of the former Interlopers had taken to in the few months that they had been imprisoned within what they called the Twilight Realm.

However, there were still many who reviled the dark prison that they had been forced into, those who craved to return to the world of light and live in their native land once again. And even fewer among them desired to conquer the land that they had been banished from, their former leader being perhaps the biggest proponent for this. But Veress no longer had the undying support of her followers anymore, as most of them placed the blame for their imprisonment upon her. But the former Interloper leader, in the depths of her insanity, had ignored their angry outcries against her and had chosen to take to living in solitude instead within the darkened realm, hating every moment of her imprisonment and wishing every day that she could return to the surface and make the hero and the goddess pay for putting her here.

As she looked out across the Twilight Realm and its skies, flittering between light and shadow, Veress once again cursed those who had defeated her and her powerful Fused Shadow, just as she constantly did. Bereft of her power, the Interloper leader had found that there was really nothing left in her life worth living for. The Fused Shadow was no more, her followers had turned against her, she was forced to live the rest of her days in this accursed prison and worst of all, what still filled her heart with grief and guilt every time she thought about it: she had killed the only friend she had left with her own two hands. The only thing that she really had left to look forward to was the destruction of the descendants of the goddess and the hero, but she knew that her curse would not come into effect until centuries from now, long after she was dead and gone.

But as she thought of this, a sudden idea came to the faltering mind of the Interloper leader, who slowly turned to face her knife, hanging from the wall behind her. She knew that aimlessly waiting for death had become a useless, hallow pastime, one that was no longer benefiting her. So long as she lived, her curse would not come to pass; and really, she saw no point in prolonging her own existence, for it would only postpone what she desired the most: the eternal end of the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero. And, in the depths of her ever-increasing insanity, Veress could only think of one solution to this dilemma.

With a crazed, dark grin, the Interloper leader took her knife and ran a finger down its sharp edge, her unmatching red eyes filled with a lust for blood, this time, her own. She did not hesitate in raising her blade up high into the air, and, as she stared at it for a long moment, she simply began to laugh in deranged triumph, knowing that not only was she about to escape the pain of this life, but she was ultimately furthering the vengeance that her descendants would bring about.

"The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" the Interloper leader shouted wildly as she threw her blade down, digging it deep into her own chest. Her wicked laughter continued to come out in shuddering breaths as she collapsed to the ground and blood began to pool around her, until her voice faded away completely and death took its cold grip upon her, just as she had desired.

In the aftermath of Veress's self-invoked death, the room grew eerily quiet, until one lone sound rose into the echoing chamber: the nearby sound of an abandoned, orphaned infant crying.


	39. Chapter 39: A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Link and Zelda's child to be born, and, as the goddesses promised, their daughter is born healthy, much to their joy. At the same time, the former residents of Skyloft continue to build their new society on the surface, and as the goddess and the hero look over the land they fought so much for, they decide that its finally time to give this great domain a name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the last chapter before the epilouge. Its such a sweet one too, as Link and Zelda finally have their baby, even despite all of the turmoil they had gone through. Its simply lovely :)

_Four months later…_

Winter had passed. It had been cold, but not too brutal, and in time, its brisk, short days began to give way to longer, warmer ones. Spring had dawned upon the surface in a fresh flourish. The trees gained their new coats of green leaves and flowers, the birds and animals that had departed for the winter gradually began to return and the snow had all melted away, revealing the vast green fields of the land once more. As much as the snows of winter had helped to wipe away all of the blood that had been shed during the violent summer of the Interloper War, the bright sunshine of springtime gave new life to the land. Indeed, spring was the season of new beginnings, of birth and rebirth, in more ways than one.

The former residents of Skyloft had grown quite used to their new way of life upon the surface. With the help of the Sheikah, their newfound community had grown from a small, frail settlement to a bustling, active town. They had easily lasted through the winter; in fact, they had even thrived as they began cultivating the fertile earth around them. Most of them had learned to ride horses courtesy of the Sheikah, but of course, their Loftwings were still an important part of their culture. While guardian birds still dwelled above the clouds, they no longer had qualms about descending to the surface whenever their riders called upon them, though they would quickly retreat back into the heavens when they were no longer needed. Indeed, it seemed as though Skyloft had finally been rebuilt upon the surface, where Hylia had always intended for it to be.

As time went by, so too did any lingering pain left over from the Interloper War. The land had long since been restored to its former beauty and splendor, and while the memory of their former leader was still well-respected, the Sheikah had chosen a new matriarch who promised to follow in Sheik's footsteps. With the Triforce secreted away, the great temptation that the promise of its power had posed was also gone and in time, the knowledge of its existence would fade into legend. Once more, the land could know peace; the presence of evil had finally faded from the surface, giving way to light and goodness. And while the memory of what had happened over the course of the past summer would most likely never fade from anyone's minds, the time had finally come to move on, to take the lessons learned in the past and look into the bright future. Something new was dawning on the surface and everyone could sense it. With the warmth of this new springtime and this new way of life came a time of hope and renewal. It was a time of great potential. It was a time in which anything could happen.

But most of all, it was a time of new beginnings.

Though it was still unnamed, the human village in the northern fields was certainly a sight to see. It was composed of twenty or so sturdy stone dwellings, as well as a busy open-air market place to replace Skyloft's bazaar. Plans were in the making for building a new knight academy, but since the land was at peace, it was something that could wait. The entire town stood before a tall stone watchtower that the people had decided to build in order to protect their village from incoming threats in the future, but for now, it was largely being used as something of a lighthouse, guiding people back home if ever they were away from it at night.

As their new society rose up, new ideas for additions to their community came to light as well. The watchtower was the first of these, but as a result of these ideas came a windmill, much like the one in Kakariko Village, a well, which was something that had not been needed in Skyloft, where the fresh lake had supplied all of the people's needs for water, a moat that surrounded the entire village, and an infirmary to treat the wounds and sicknesses of all who came to its doors. And it was inside those very doors that another new beginning was underway.

Despite the fact that the sun shined bright and warm in the mid-morning spring sky, the hero frowned anxiously as he briefly looked out the nearest window towards it before resuming the steady pacing he had been doing for the past hour or so. At least once a minute, Link would glance towards the nearby doors that Zelda was behind, waiting for one of the midwives to come out and deliver some sort of news, but for the past several hours there had been no report whatsoever, which only made him worry more.

In truth, both of them felt as though they had been waiting for this day for what felt like forever, but when it had finally begun late last night, it had completely taken them both by surprise. When the girl had awoken crying and screaming in pain from contractions, the hero had not hesitated to gently carry her from their new house within the human village, in the dark of the night, to the infirmary, where all of the nurses and doctors who worked there confirmed to the expecting young couple that it was finally time. For the first several hours of labor, Link had refused to leave Zelda's side, even as she screamed in the most intense agony she had ever felt in her life. The deadly chest wound she had received at the hands of her corrupted hero had felt like a mere scratch when compared to the immense pain of childbirth. And it was for that reason that, after watching her suffer for hours on end, the hero hesitantly found that he could no longer watch her go through such anguish willingly. Simply seeing the woman he loved so much go through such pain made him feel as though a knife was being wrenched into his own heart and, as selfish and cowardly as he knew it was, he eventually stepped out of the room to get some fresh air and to clear his head, but not without sending all of his love and support to his wife before he left.

Link had been waiting outside of the birthing room for at least an hour and a half by now, simply trying to find the courage to go back inside. He scolded himself silently for what he knew was weakness; after all, he had faced all of the horrors of corruption and survived, and yet he couldn't even stand by his wife as she gave birth to their first child. And even though Zelda, in all of her pain, had told him between labored breaths that she understood why he was leaving and that she was not angry with him for it, the hero still felt ashamed and guilty for missing out on something so important. It was at moments like this that he craved Sheik's presence, for he knew that she certainly wouldn't have taken any excuses as to him leaving and she would have forced him to return to the girl, always keeping a level head even when he wasn't. And yet, Link was able to take solace in the fact that certainly, the Sheikah leader was watching them from the Golden Realm, and that if she was there with him, she would most likely be just as excited and as nervous as he was.

And yet, as anxious as the hero was about what was unfolding behind the doors in front of him, his mind was somehow able to wander to something else, something that he had been thinking about quite a lot lately. Even though it had been almost nine months ago, the curse that the Interloper leader had cast upon him and the girl, as well as their descendants, still rung out just as loudly and ominously.  _"Our kind will ever follow after yours, all of those born both the breed of the goddess and the hero, bound to them for as long as time remains. We will haunt you and your descendants in every age and, in time, we shall wipe both the sacred blood of the goddess and the unbreakable spirit of the hero from the face of the earth and forever claim this land as our own!"_ Even though Link knew that the chances of Veress and her followers returning from their prison any time soon was nigh impossible, the curse still worried him nonetheless. It reminded him just how susceptible and vulnerable his and Zelda's children would be, not just to the threat of the descendants of the Interlopers, but to the evil that still lurked in the world at large. Even if the surface was at peace for now, it wouldn't always be that way. In time, the harmony that they had fought so hard for would certainly fade, giving way to destruction and war once more, things that, as the goddesses had said, their descendants would be tasked with driving back. It seemed that the cruel hand of fate was already upon their children, just as it had always been upon them, before they were even born. And as much as the hero wanted to change it, he knew that there was nothing he could do to alter the density of their lineage to something that would not put their lives in mortal danger with each passing age.

However, as Link was pondering over this, a sudden, shrill scream, far more intense and agonized than any other of the other ones that had come before it, sounded out from inside of the birthing room and the hero immediately recognized it to be Zelda's. Without even thinking about his former anxiety and nervousness, he immediately raced for the door as the sound of his wife's pained cries echoed throughout the building, knowing that he had to be by her side to help her through this. Zelda, in all the immense pain she was feeling, barely even noticed as Link burst into the room and stood in the door for a moment, watching with wide eyes of both worry and fear and hoping that nothing was wrong with either the girl or the baby. The midwives, who were working calmly in the midst of the panicking couple, paid the hero no mind as he slowly moved to stand beside his wife's bedside and take her hand in his, allowing her to squeeze it as tightly as she needed to in order to cope with the pain. Neither of them said anything to each other, nor did their eyes even meet, but they both knew that they were together for this moment, and that was all that mattered.

After a few minutes, one of the midwives called out to both of them that the baby was finally on its way, but neither of them really registered it. Zelda was still desperately trying to rid herself of the inescapable anguish she was enduring, while Link was lost among the many thoughts racing through his mind as he tried to make sense of them all. But in the end, both of their minds were rendered completely blank when it finally happened. As the girl's earsplitting screams of absolute misery finally died out, they were replaced with an all new sound entirely.

The sound of a newborn baby crying.

Slowly, Link and Zelda locked eyes upon hearing this, both of their expressions weary and exhausted. But they could do nothing else but smile warmly at each other in both excitement and relief, knowing that their many long months of waiting and wondering had finally come to an end.

Quickly yet carefully, one of the midwives cleaned the infant and wrapped it in a warm blanket, before holding the child out to its parents. "It's a girl," the older woman said with a huge smile on her face, one that all of the midwives in the room shared. The couple exchanged another brief glance before the girl, who was already beginning to recover from the pain of the past several hours, smiled softly and nodded to the hero, silently telling him to take the baby. Link frowned at her with uncertainly, but Zelda simply nodded insistently once more as she let out a small laugh at his hesitation. Yet even despite that, the hero soon relented and sat down at the girl's side as the midwife handed him the bundled infant, which he took in his arms slowly and gently. Zelda couldn't help but softly laugh once more upon noticing Link's awestruck expression, as well as the fact that his hands were slightly trembling, most likely from both nerves and excitement.

Both of them, however, where completely silent as they got a better look at their child, who had just stopped crying and now cooed softly as she laid in her father's arms. The little girl was perhaps the most beautiful sight that either of her parents had ever seen, and they found that no matter how hard they tried, they could not take their eyes off her. She was no doubt healthy and strong, about six or seven pounds, with a soft, warm, almost glowing pink complexion. Even though she was only a few minutes old, it was plain to see that she physically took after her father as they both shared the same honey golden hair and eye shape, even if she did have the deep, dark azure eye color of her mother. Her little lips were full and pink, and as she looked up at the hero, who smiled down at her with the greatest pride he had ever felt in his life, her own lips gave way to the smallest hint of a smile as well before her fresh blue eyes began to droop off into sleep.

For what seemed like ages, neither Link or Zelda said anything, as they could think of absolutely nothing to say in this completely blissful moment. There had been a time, months ago, when the surface had been encompassed in the grips of a violent and steady war and it seemed as though their love was going to be forever torn asunder by corruption, that neither of them thought they would ever reach such a moment. Even still, now that it had somehow come, it was hard to believe that it was all real and yet it was. The war was over, the struggle had reached its end and they had finally made it to this beautiful moment, one that was nothing less than incredible in every sense of the word. Both of their hearts were full of love and hope as they finally looked away from their child and exchanged a glance, and they found that they had no words to describe the immense joy they were both feeling and the love that they were already pouring upon the small life they had created together.

Long after all of the midwives had left, the hero and the girl remained in the same spot, both of them taking turns holding the baby, even though they still hadn't spoken a single word since its birth. The child had long since drifted off into a peaceful slumber in the tender care of both of its parents, and in the midst of this peace, Zelda finally broke the silence as she uttered one single thing: the baby's name. "Zelda…" she whispered carefully, as if her own name was hallowed and sacred, which, in a way, it was. The goddesses had asked the couple that their firstborn daughter would bear the girl's name and without any hesitation, they had both agreed to this decree, knowing that no matter what her name could have been, they couldn't have loved the child any less.

The steady, yet contented silence resumed between them for quite some time, until it was broken once again, this time by Link. "She's so perfect…" the hero said in soft wonderment as he placed the sleeping baby's petite hand in his own.

Zelda smiled warmly as she held the infant even closer to her heart. "I know…" she said with a peaceful sigh. "She was worth it all, wasn't she?"

"She certainly was…" Link said, looking up to his wife with a slight jovial smile. "You know, before she was born, I didn't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you… I guess I was wrong…"

The girl laughed lightly at this, tears of joy filling her eyes. "Oh, Link…" she said with complete contentment as she leaned in closer to him. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Zelda…" the hero said, still smiling softly as he also moved closer to his wife. And, as they both held onto their precious, beloved newborn child, their lips met softly and tenderly as they kissed in both celebration and joy over what was, without a doubt, the happiest day of both of their lives, one that they never thought they would get to have, but one that, beyond all expectations, had miraculously came all the same.

* * *

Night had peacefully fallen upon the human village, just as it always did, and with it came the full, bright silver moon and the endless array of twinkling stars dotting the heavens. In the warmth of the early evening, the lights of the village shined even from afar as the watchtower provided a burning beacon of light that shined out across the field for miles, guiding any wayward traveler home. On top of the watchtower was a platform from which anyone who wanted to could stand atop and look out across the land in its entire natural splendor. And, on the night of their child's birth, both the hero and the girl stood together atop the tower with their newborn infant, looking out on the land they had both struggled and toiled so much to protect.

Within the first few hours after her birth, the couple had taken to jokingly calling the baby "Zelda 2" to avoid confusion, which was accurate since she was named after her mother. Of course, they had plans to come up with a more permanent nickname to differentiate between mother and daughter, but they had both agreed that it would work for now. As Link and Zelda stood looking out across the vast surface that stretched out before them, the baby lay sleeping soundly in her mother's arms, bundled up tightly to protect her against the slight chill of the spring evening as the girl hummed her lullaby to the infant softly.

The couple stood close together, their hands entwined as the surveyed the land before them as the glowing moon shined down upon it, illuminating its wide fields in a soft light. Both of them silently marveled once again at how far the surface went on for; from their vantage point, they were only barely able to make out the tree line of the forest many miles to the south. Indeed, the surface was vast and now, finally peaceful, but as they had both noted upon seeing the open fields for the first time, it was still so empty, even despite the new human village. Most likely, there were still parts of it that were unexplored until its far-off borders were finally reached, but with the humans now living upon the surface once again, they would certainly be found eventually. The surface was still opening up its wonders to its new inhabitants, and with each one discovered, the more the people were taking a liking to their new home. Hylia's will for her people had been true: this was where they were always meant to be.

"I love this land so much…" Zelda said with a warm smile as she gazed out across the lush, rolling green plains. "I know I've said it a thousand times before, but that's because it's true. It's still just as beautiful as it was when Hylia ruled over it thousands of years ago…"

Link nodded in agreement as he also scanned the peaceful expanse that lay before them. "I think everything that we've been through to save the surface was worth it," he said with respectful sincerity. "Now, she'll get to grow up here in peace, just like we always wanted." With a contented smile, the hero leaned over and gave his sleeping daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead, one that didn't disrupt her steady slumber in the slightest.

"Yeah…" the girl said as she glanced down at the baby resting her arms, though her smile was beginning to fade. "But… I don't think we can call it just the 'surface' anymore now that we all live down here… I think it's time we finally give this place a proper name, don't you think?"

The hero smiled and nodded as they both turned their attention back to the land that sprawled out towards the horizon. "So, what should we call it?" he asked.

"Hm…" Zelda mused thoughtfully. "I don't really know… In the days before Skyloft, the people who lived here simply called it the Land of Hylia's Rule… But I don't think that will really work anymore. The era of Hylia is over; she told that me herself. We're at the start of a new era, and so, this land needs a new name…"

"But, even if the era of Hylia is over, that doesn't mean it should be forgotten," Link said as he looked over at his wife. "After all, you're still here and you basically are Hylia, right?"

"Yeah…" the girl said, raising an eyebrow at him in curiosity to see where he was going with this. "Why?"

"Well, the way I see it, the past should be remembered even as we move ahead into the future," the hero explained. "And that's what the surface's new name should represent: a combination of both the past and the future."

"Oh…" Zelda said with a coy grin, understanding what he meant. "So, do you have anything in mind?"

Link was silent for a moment as he thought this over, looking out across the land once more. "You said this place used to be called the Land of Hylia's Rule before Skyloft was made, right?" he asked, still not turning to look at her.

"Yes," the girl nodded, biting her lip in anticipation to see what he would come up with.

The hero closed his eyes in deep thought for a minute or two as he tried to formulate a name for the land that would embody both its rich history and its blank future. And, after several failed attempts at this, he finally came to one name that seemed to stand out above all the others, one that seemed perfectly fitting for the land they had both done everything in their power to successfully protect. "Hyrule…" he said softly, testing out how the word sounded out loud.

"Hyrule?" Zelda repeated, having just barely heard him.

Link smiled with confidence as he turned to face her, knowing that this name was the one. "Yes," he nodded with certainty. "Hyrule: short for 'Hylia's rule'. It's a new name, but it has an old meaning. Do you like it?"

"Hyrule…" the girl said once more, taking in the word for herself and smiling as she did so. "Yes… I do like it… I like it very much…"

"So, Hyrule it is then?" the hero asked, knowing that it was ultimately her choice since she was the goddess reborn.

"Hyrule it is…" Zelda said with a satisfied smile as she leaned her head against Link's shoulder, holding the baby even closer to her as the couple stood reveling in both the beginning of their little family and the beginning of the new country that they had fought so hard for.

It was true that the era of Hylia was over, but even so, it was not forgotten. The past and the future were both intertwined and they forever would be, and, as the hero had explained, the name Hyrule symbolized that eternal bond. A new era was dawning, one that would combine the best of what both the past and the future had to offer. And, as the moon and stars shined brightly upon the land they both loved so much and as they stood together with their beloved newborn child, both the goddess and the hero knew that one thing was very clear.

The era of Hyrule had begun.


	40. Epilogue: Blood and Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, the fledgling land of Hyrule is prospering and growing steadily. Link and Zelda head the new kingdom as its young rulers, and they are the proud parents of two children with a third on the way. Clearly, despite all of the struggles they had been through in the past, they have at long last been granted peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The last chapter of Blood and Spirit! I think its wonderfully beautiful and blissful, especially the parts with Link and Zelda's adorable children. Now be sure to stick around cause up next is the afterword and then we'll be all done here!

_Seven years later…_

Over the course of seven long, but busy years, the kingdom of Hyrule had expanded from the sparse human settlement it had once been into a nation that spread across the entire land. Under the diplomacy of the fledgling land's young king and queen, all of the other races and tribes of the land were starting to unite under the banner of Hyrule, in respect to the goddess who ruled over the surface still. The kingdom had known mostly peace for the past several years, though there had been the occasional natural disaster and, on one occasion, even an unexpected invasion from beyond the western boarders of the desert a few years ago, but the people of Hyrule were resilient and strong. With the help of the Sheikahs, the Hylians, as the former residents of Skyloft now called themselves, had handled the intruders to their new home decisively and, in time, even their assailants, a tribe of mostly female warriors known as the Gerudo, soon raised a treaty of peace and wished to join the kingdom of Hyrule as well. And so it was, that even though the early nation had its share of struggles as it got its feet off the ground, the kingdom was established on a firm foundation, one that would not crumble so easily.

And, as the people of Hyrule continued to build their new kingdom, so too, did they begin to create a new culture for it. The people had all come to embrace the name that the goddess and the hero had created for the surface years ago, and what it symbolized: both a hearkening to the past and the start of the new beginning. And in the same way, the people of the new land gradually formed its culture with a combination of both old and new ideas. Many of the same staples of Skyloftian culture remained in place; the Hylians still often called up to the skies for their Loftwings, and the very image of the guardian birds themselves had become the royal crest of the new kingdom, as well as the effigy of the Triforce. When the humans used to dwell in the sky, most of them did not know the legends of the golden goddesses or even the story of Hylia, but they had all been told of all these ancient tales by the Sheikah, who had worked closely with them over the past seven years in helping them develop their new kingdom. And, as much as the Hylians were starting to embrace the history of the land they now called home, in many ways, they had started to incorporate new elements into their way of life as well.

As expected, the population of Hyrule had grown from beyond the original group of Skyloftian settlers who had come down after the Interloper's destruction of the city in the sky. The number of humans living in the land had grown well into the hundreds over the past seven years, and as such, the town they had built needed to expand. New homes were built to accommodate growing families and a few Hylians had even taken to going out from beyond the borders of the city and going out into the land to build new communities villages of their own, ones that would still be connected to the budding capital of the kingdom. Even the city itself had earned a name of its own over the past few years, one that was self explanatory, but fitting nonetheless: Hyrule Castle Town, in honor of the rising structure already towering over the town, one that was growing everyday as construction on it continued along at a steady pace.

Though the castle itself was still a work in progress, the plans created for it by both the Hylians and the Sheikahs were ambitious and grand indeed. After all, it had to be a fitting dwelling place not only for the members of the newly established royal family, but also for the goddess and the hero, who had saved the land from eternal darkness not only once, but twice. While the Sheikah still served under the direction of a matriarch, the Hylians were a different case. In Skyloft, the people had not really known any recognized form of government, but throughout the years it had come to be widely accepted that the headmaster of the knight academy also acted as something of an unofficial leader amongst the people. However, as human society began anew upon the surface, the knight academy was one of the old facets of Skyloftian culture that did not survive the transition as a new method of recruiting and training the protectors of Hyrule was developed in its stead. And so, as Gaepora stepped down from his position and retired about a year after the Interloper War, the mantle of leadership was passed onto his daughter. At first Zelda, still being the young mother that she was, had no idea how to exercise the authority that had been given to her, even with Link's help. But it was around that time that the young couple had remembered what the goddesses had asked of them: to create the royal family of the land, so it would have its roots in both the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero. And, despite neither the hero nor the girl knowing how they were ever going to get the people of the land to accept them as their king and queen, they somehow did. The people of the new kingdom all knew that it was a time of change, and, in light of all that Link and Zelda had done to protect the surface and its inhabitants and how they had basically founded Hyrule itself, both the Hylians, the Sheikahs, and all the other races of the land alike were quick to swear fealty to this new monarchy and the young couple who had somehow found themselves at the head of it.

And yet, over the course of the past several years, the hero and the girl had grown into their positions as king and queen of Hyrule well enough. At first, both of them had been admittedly anxious due to their lack of leadership experience and knowledge of politics. After all, they had both only been eighteen upon being appointed the rulers of the new land, and being revered by the people was something that had taken some getting used to. But from the very start, Link and Zelda had both agreed that they were not going to let their newfound power change who they were; they still wanted what was best for the kingdom and its people and they vowed that they always would. And from this devotion to their land came a peaceful and prosperous rule. Even despite their relatively young age and little experience, the people soon all came to adore their kind monarchs and thrived under their fair and just leadership. And in return for all of the good that the king and queen had done for them, the people had decided to build them a castle in tribute to their service and gracious rulers, even if both Link and Zelda had been hesitant about excepting such an extravagant gift. But it was as the young queen conceived her second child and their family began to grow that they decided to move into the finished part of the castle, along with a few of the people who had devoted themselves in service to the royal family.

And so it was that, under the care and protection of its new royal family, that Hyrule had come to grow and enter into an era of prosperity, even if there was not always the guarantee of peace. And yet, with each obstacle overcome, the kingdom grew stronger and, as all of its people hoped, it would last for years and years to come.

* * *

The warm, summer's afternoon sun hung high in the perfect blue skies above Hyrule Castle, its reflection sparkling in the pure, fresh stream that flowed through its lush green yard. A pristine stone fountain flowed in the center of the yard and on the edge of it sat the twenty-four year old queen of Hyrule as she tended to her four year old son.

"Hold still…" Zelda said patiently as she carefully pulled the small splinter out of the young prince's thumb. The boy yelped in pain for a moment until his mother smiled at him and showed him the tiny piece of tree wood that had been lodged into his skin. "See?" she said warmly. "It was just a little one, Daphnes; nothing to worry about. Does it still hurt?"

The child shook his head, though he did let out a small sniffle as he curled up into his mother's open arms. "Thanks, mommy," he said somewhat timidly before his face brightened up with a smile once more. The queen couldn't help but laugh as she noticed how quickly he bounced back, just like she did. And that wasn't the only way her young son bore semblance to her; as much as their older daughter took after Link's appearance, Daphnes bore an uncanny resemblance to Zelda. He had short hair that was the same sunshine gold as his mother's, as well as boyish features that reflected her own, though he had his father's sky blue eye color. The queen smiled softly as she looked upon the boy, knowing that it had taken some time for him to come into the world. Upon having their first child, Link and Zelda had immediately wanted another one, but it had taken over two years for the girl to finally conceive and the young couple couldn't have been happier when she did, even in the midst of all their newfound royal responsibilities. Despite the duties that had been thrust upon them in presiding over the budding kingdom, the king and queen always made sure they had time for their children, knowing that there had been a time when neither of them thought they would get the pleasure of raising them together.

"When's baby sister coming?" Daphnes asked with a wide smile of childish innocence as he placed both hands on his mother's rounded stomach.

Zelda also smiled as she placed a hand upon her large womb, where their third child rested, almost ready to come into the world. "Any day now," she said with excitement in her tone, knowing that the new baby could be born at basically any time. "And do you know what her name is going to be?" she asked, already knowing the gender of the child thanks to Terminus's ability in foresight. Daphnes shook his head as he looked to the queen in curiosity as a somewhat sad look appeared on her face. "Sheik…" she said, remembering how her and Link had come to the agreement that they would name their second daughter after the deceased Sheikah leader as a respectful homage to her.

"Like the Sheikah?" the prince asked, proud with himself over how he had just recently learned how to pronounce the name of the guardian tribe that dutifully watched over the royal family from the shadows.

"Not quite," Zelda said with a sigh. "Sheik was an old friend to your father and me… I'll tell you all about her when you get a little older, okay?"

"Okay!" Daphnes said brightly, not sensing his mother's melancholy or the bitter memories that filled her mind as she looked off into the distance, lost in thought of the war long past. Her thoughts were quickly broken apart however upon their sound of cheerful laughter, coupled with the trampling of horse hooves, began to fill the yard. The prince's light blue eyes lit up with excitement as he looked up to the queen, who grinned and nodded as they both turned their attention to the road that lead to the castle from town.

"It looks like your father and sister are on their way back," Zelda said as she rose to stand up from the side of the fountain, the boy giddily leaping down to stand beside her. They both watched expectantly as the king and princess rode into view, both of them laughing in enjoyment all the while as they raced to see who could get there first. Though the seven year old girl was pushing her small foal the hardest she could, the hero managed to win nonetheless as Epona sped past both her identical daughter and the princess who rode upon her. They both brought their horses to a stop as they neared Zelda and Daphnes as the queen scooped the small boy up into her arms and grinned with amusement at her husband and daughter.

"No fair, daddy!" the girl pouted to her father as she gracefully dismounted from her pony and marched up to him boldly and crossed her arms. "You always beat me!"

Link smiled down triumphantly at his feisty daughter, as he slid off his own horse much to their girl's aggravation. "Don't worry, Tetra," the hero said jokingly, referring to the princess with the nickname that her parents had come up with for her when she was four, a name that differentiated her from her mother and helped avoid confusion between the two. The nickname came from the word tetrahedron, which, according to what Terminus had once told them, was what the physical shape of the overall Triforce was, and so, in a way, it helped to serve as a reminder of what the girl's parents had strived to protect with every fiber of their being. "With a little more practice, you might actually come close to beating me in a few years."

Tetra glared playfully at her father, clenching her hands into fists as a sudden idea came to her. "Or, I could just beat you now!" she proclaimed with a mischievous grin as she barreled into the unprepared king, knocking him to the ground as she began to wrestle with him. Of course, Link made sure to go easy on his headstrong daughter as not to hurt her, and soon enough, he allowed her to get the upper hand in their play scuffle. "Take that, evil monster!" the young princess declared bravely as she drew her wooden toy sword and pretended to stab her father as he tried to slip out from under her. "I will defeat you in the name of Hyrule, for I am the goddess's chosen hero!"

Zelda couldn't help but laugh as she watched Tetra reenact her father's escapades and as Link played along by dramatically pretending to meet his end at the end of her fake blade. It was uncanny just how much the princess was like her father, both in appearance and personality; like the hero, the seven year old had honey blonde hair, which was always unruly and tangled and always ran down her back in a high ponytail as she let her thick bangs fall in front of her dark blue eyes. Tetra was certainly an adventurous tomboy; even though she was a princess, she refused to wear dresses, much to her mother's annoyance. Instead, she often wore a light blue tunic and pants, in the same style as what the king still always wore, despite his royal standing. It was plain to see just how much Tetra idolized Link as well, always seeking to be just like him in every way, from learning swordplay from him at a very young age, to acting just like him in many ways, often showing his brave, but impulsive, reckless behavior, which worried Zelda to no end as she constantly feared that she was going to hurt herself, just as she still constantly worried for her husband as well.

Daphnes, not knowing that Link and Tetra were simply playing, gasped in fear upon seeing this and cried to his mother to let him down as he ran to his father's side and shook him by the arm, desperately trying to rouse him. "Daddy! Wake up!" the prince cried out worriedly as the princess merely rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Daphnes, I didn't hurt him!" Tetra said as she leaped off of the hero and crossed her arms impatiently. At the same time, the king took the opportunity to take his young son by surprise and pull him into a sudden hug as he picked himself up off the ground.

"She's right, son," Link said with a warm laugh as he set the boy down beside his sister. "I'm fine. See?"

Daphnes sighed in relief as Tetra teasingly stuck her tongue out at her little brother, making fun of his careful, cautious nature as she often did. Upon seeing this, Zelda frowned as she stepped forward as quickly as she could considering her large stomach in order to end any conflict between the siblings it started. "Alright, that's enough," she said firmly, though she was smiling in amusement nonetheless as she placed a hand on both of her children's shoulders. "Why don't you two go play for a while, ok? But don't get in too much trouble!"

"We won't!" Tetra called out with a wry grin as she took her brother by the hand and led him off to go play a game of tag.

Once they were finally alone, Link and Zelda smiled at each other as they wrapped their arms around each other in a fond embrace. "How's the kingdom?" the queen asked, referring to the rest of the land outside of the town, from which the king and the princess had just gotten back from exploring.

"As beautiful as ever," the hero said with a somewhat flirtatious smile as he placed a gentle hand upon his pregnant wife's full stomach, excited for the new baby just as much as she was. "Just like you."

Zelda couldn't help but giggle as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. For a long moment, both of them were silent as they watched their young children play, reveling in the peaceful sight. "They're getting so big…" the queen said wistfully, remembering when they were both still infants. "It's hard to believe it's been almost eight years since… well, you know…"

Link's smile faded as Zelda trailed off, knowing well what she was referring to. In a few days, it would be the eight year anniversary of what had been perhaps the most painful day in both of their lives. On that day, which would forever linger in their memories, they had both lost and found so much; the hero had fallen into the grips of corruption after fighting against it for so long, but in the end, both him and the girl had lost their lives at each other's hands. And though they had been miraculously revived by the goddesses, they had still ended up losing their greatest ally and friend all the same. Not a day went by without Link wishing that Sheik was still alive, wishing that she had survived and had been able to be in the lives of his children. But it was not to be; the only way the Sheikah leader could be known to them now was in the realms of the stories that their parents would tell them when they were older, when they would tell them of how she had nobly given her life to save the hero and how much her loyalty and friendship had meant to him from the very start.

But for now, both Tetra and Daphnes were still blissfully innocent about the terror that their parents had to go through. About the war, the corruption, and the pain of losing everything, even each other at one point. But even so, the children were already starting to learn; after all, the rest of the world had not forgotten about the Interloper War and they had heard a few things about the struggle on their own. The questions were just beginning and most of them were asked by the inquisitive young princess, who knew that her parents had played a role in the conflict. "What are the Dark Interlopers?" was the first one, and even hearing those words had brought up so many painful memories for both Link and Zelda. And while they had told the girl that they would explain it all when she was older, the questions still came nonetheless: "Who was Veress?", "Why isn't the Triforce in Hyrule anymore?", "What's a Fused Shadow?" Thankfully, the one thing that the king and queen had been able to hide from both of them was the corruption, as, aside from Sheik, Fi, Terminus and Veress, they were the only ones who had really known about it, but soon enough they would have to tell their children about that too and how it had almost brought an end to their family before it even began.

And yet, as Link and Zelda looked to their young and happy children once more and watched them play, they both were thinking the same thing. While they both already knew of the hero's quest to defeat Demise and safe the surface the first time, those stories had been told to them as if they were grand fairy tales, ones that both Tetra and Daphnes had clung onto with wide eyes as their admiration for their courageous father grew. And yet, the violent nature of the Interloper War was so much different. How could they tell their son and daughter about those many weeks, in which hope had run dry and everything was falling apart at the seams, without frightening them to death? What could they possibly say to ease all of the horror and dread that had filled their hearts and minds as they faced complete and total obliteration and how they had managed to overcome it all? How could they explain the nightmares they still often suffered from, of a time that was still so painful to both of them, even almost eight years later? How could they shatter the innocent world that their children lived in like that? Their children, who fell asleep each night to the lullaby that their mother had created to comfort their once captive, almost-corrupted father. Their children, who looked upon their parents and saw a brave king and a devoted queen, not a crumbling hero and a terrified girl. Their children, who did not know they played on what was once a blood-stained battlefield.

Both Link and Zelda knew that they would have to tell them eventually, and when they did, they would do so in a careful way, a way that would make them both stronger, smarter and braver. They would tell them about the Dark Interlopers, about Veress and the Fused Shadow, they would tell them about Sheik and her tragic, yet heroic death, they would tell them about Majora and the corruption and they would tell them about how they had both met their ends at each other's hands, and how the goddesses had allowed them to live and love for another day. And, they would tell them how they survived it, how they found ways to take their minds off of it, how they were able to find happiness even in the quiet moments of each and every day.

"Eight years…" the hero finally repeated in slight disbelief after a long silence, wondering where all that time had gone to. With a frown, the queen turned to look at him, noticing his thoughtful expression.

"Link?" Zelda said softly, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

This was a question she often asked him and each time his answer varied. On some days, he would simply sigh and shake his head as he relived the pain and terror of corruption inside his mind, plagued with dreadful thoughts of how he had almost lost everything to it, including his wife. Other times, he wouldn't answer at all as he thought of Sheik and the great sacrifice she had made for him. But sometimes, on days like today when he watched his beloved children play and looked upon his beautiful wife and the flourishing kingdom they both ruled over, he was reminded of just how fortunate he was to have all these things. There had been so many times over the course of his corruption, that Majora had told him that there had never been any other life for him than being corrupted into a soulless servant, but the demon had been wrong and Link was so grateful for that. The hero couldn't have taken any of what he had for granted even if he tried, for he knew how close he had once been to not having any of it. Of course, there were still times that he thought back on it all with anguish and remorse, but in those moments, he found solace in the present and all the joy it could bring. He had Zelda, Tetra, Daphnes and soon, a new child, and as long as he had them, he'd have what he needed to weather even the worst storms that his dark memories could put him through. Which was why the king was able to smile warmly to his wife and draw her in even closer, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead as he did so.

"Yes," Link said quietly and sincerely as he held onto Zelda, who leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "I'll be ok… As long as I'm with you…"

Their lips met for a brief moment, before the queen looked into her king's sky blue eyes and smiled contently, knowing how close she had been to losing him forever and rejoicing in the fact that, at least for now, they could be together and live the life they had always wanted to lead. "I'll  _always_  be ok…" she said softly as their faces drew near once more. "As long as we have each other…"

Once more, the king and queen of Hyrule kissed passionately, ignoring their young children as they paused they game to watch their parents and laugh at how they were not afraid to show their affection for one another. Lazily, Zelda draped her arms on Link's shoulders and laced her fingers together behind his neck while he enclosed his arms around her waist and held on tight, their bodies close together as if they were one being instead of two. Their lips stayed pressed together as they blissfully reveled in their love for one another, something that had not faded at all over the years. Even though they had kissed many times throughout the past eight years, each one still filled them with as much warm and joy as their very first one had years ago high above the surface, on that glorious night that they had first proclaimed their love to one another.

When they told their children how they had survived through all of the pain, Link and Zelda knew that they would tell them. They would tell them there was a bond between the two of them that could not be broken, a bond that would last for as long as time remained. They would tell them that their blood and spirit was united together through the ages and that their destinies were forever bound. They would tell them that all of the danger they had once faced was destined to repeat itself again in the future, but that they were confident that the future incarnations of the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero would be able to overcome the darkness and usher peace into the land once more. They would tell them that whenever they remembered the struggles they had been through, they also remembered the one thing that had been constant through all the pain, all the heartache and all the misery. They would tell them how they had sustained each other even when the world seemed to crumbling all around them and even when all hope had seemed lost. They would tell them what had seen them through the darkest of nights and their fiercest of foes. When their children would ask what had kept them from falling apart when doom seemed inevitable and when all had seemed lost, the reincarnation of the goddess and the Hero of the Skies would tell them one thing and one thing alone:

They had always been together… and they always would be.

_End of Book 1_


	41. Afterword

While I'm just now posting this here on AO3 (I originally finished this story on FF.net about two years ago), I'm glad to have done it. I hope that it garnishes more readership, not just for the story, but for the Bound Destinies Trilogy as a whole! And so, my plan here for the afterword is to give out some simple general info about not just B&S, but the rest of the trilogy as a whole. And with that out of the way, let's begin!

**Writing Blood and Spirit**

The original idea for Blood and Spirit came about as I was writing Wisdom and Courage (the 2nd story in the Bound Destinies Trilogy; yeah, I kinda wrote them out of order… :P I wanted to form a trilogy based around many of the lore-staples I had dealt with in Wisdom and Courage, such as the connection between Hyrule and Termina, the Fierce Deity, the Dark Interlopers/Twili and their origins, the nature of the Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero, the history of Hyrule at large, the Sheikah and more. Of course, from the beginning, I wanted to have each book in the trilogy be set as a sequel to a different Zelda game. Since Wisdom and Courage was set after Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask, I came up with the idea to have the first book be set after Skyward Sword and the third book set after Twilight Princess. I was so excited to write book one, since it would be set after my absolute favorite Zelda game (Skyward Sword), and that I would get to try my hand at writing these characters and this world into a huge, epic story!

I had always been fascinated in the story of the Dark Interlopers from Twilight Princess, and so I decided to let that be the framework for B&S, incorporating the Fused Shadow, Mirror of Twilight and more! Of course, I wanted to incorporate the corruption subplot into the story, and did it in a way that would also explain the origins of the Fierce Deity, as well as Hyrule's connection to Termina. From the very beginning, I knew I wanted to ship Link and Zelda hard, just like I did in Wisdom and Courage, but even more so here as I had the two of them tie the knot before B&S was even halfway over. As for Fi returning, I knew that I wanted to do that since she makes appearances in the other two books of the trilogy as well and so I had to give her the role of Link's companion once more, though the idea to give her more emotions came from its convenience to the plot and how I could develop her character in an interesting way. Veress came about from me trying create a villainess who could start the line of evil lady Interlopers/Twili and right from the start I wanted her to be ruthless, but also very cunning and crafty, which I think she turned out to be (as well as crazy, which was also what I wanted her to be). Sheik's character came about as a way to not only feed the love triangle I wanted to create, but also to serve as the one who would connect Link and Zelda to Veress (which I did through their shared backstory). Here's a fun fact! In my original ideas for B&S, Sheik was originally going to betray Link and Zelda during the final battle and join Veress, but then the whole subplot about her falling in love with Link came along and I knew that doing that would pretty much make her hated in everyone's eyes (and personally, I liked her too much to do that myself!). As far as Terminus goes, I created her so I could cement my theory that everyone in Termina is a foil to everyone in Hyrule, hence Terminus being Hylia/Zelda's counterpart and the Fierce Deity being Link's. And finally, what I really wanted to do at the end of B&S was detail the establishment of Hyrule, something I hope I succeeded over the course of the resolution. Overall, I have to say that the process of writing B&S has helped me to grow so much as a writer, testing my limits and pushing me to the emotional edge of everything, but I have had so much fun writing it! I sincerely hope that all of my hard work has shown throughout the story, from its highest moments to its lowest lows, to everything in between!

**Disclaimer**

Some of you may wonder why I, unlike some other fanfic writers, don't put a disclaimer before each chapter. Well, that's why I'm putting it here in the afterword, so I won't be sued for what little money I have by Nintendo ;D So, aside from all of the quotes in my story that I have taken from the above sources pointed out, I'd also like to say that quite a bit of this story is not actually mine (well, the plot, writing, and ownership of it are mine, since my mind was the one who came up with all of these things) HOWEVER, I do NOT own: Link (although I wish I did… I have a MAJOR crush on him!), Zelda, Fi, Sheik (well, not the canonical Sheik, but the Sheik in this story is actually an OC so… idk), the Fierce Deity, the Dark Interlopers, Majora, Skyloft, Hyrule, Termina, Din, Nayru, Farora, Hylia, the Ocarina of Time (though I do have a replica of it), the Master Sword (again, only a replica), the Goddess's Harp, Loftwings, Hylians, Sheikahs, Twili, the Twilight Realm, or ANYTHING else in this story that has its roots in the beautiful Legend of Zelda series! All of that stuff belongs to Nintendo, and I have simply borrowed it in the purpose of creating a story based around all of these things. Now the scenario of the story, and original characters including Sheik, Veress, and Terminus (as well as a few others…) actually are mine, so please, no taking without asking!

**Q &A**

Ok, so now that all of the boring stuff is out of the way, let's move onto some fun stuff! (and yes, I am saving stuff about W&C and L&S for last, thanks for noticing!) Because I can't get enough about talking about my story, I have devised several questions that you all may not have even though about, considering my writing process, inspiration, details about the story and the trilogy at large and more! And so, without further ado… here we go!

_Q: What was the best part of writing Blood and Spirit?_

I'd have to say that the best part of it all was capturing the emotions of the characters, characters that I have grown to love so much over the course of the story. Blood and Spirit is a very character driven plot and everything that happens within it was written in a way so it could resonate off of the characters and see what their take on each event is. The romance, the drama, the angst, all of these things were what I tried to focus on even more than the lore or the action of the story, knowing that without trying to breathe life into the characters of the story and making them as real as possible, this story wouldn't even be worth reading.

_Q: What was the hardest part of writing Blood and Spirit?_

Dealing with writer's block. Plain and simple. Sometimes, coming up with winning ideas is hard and often times, I'd sit in front of my laptop without a single clue, but I overcame it by forcing myself to think through the plot holes and missing details, until everything somehow came together!

_Q: What is your favorite part/chapter of Blood and Spirit?_

That's a toughie… Hm… If I had to narrow it down to three chapters alone, I'd start with chapter 25: The Mark of the Triforce. Its such a dynamic chapter, filled with so many great moments. It pretty much focuses on every chapter at least once, and it is filled with so much angst, drama, romance and more that it sums up what I think an excellent chapter is. I also love chapter 22: Strong Enough, as it is a really pivotal chapter in Link's character development, and by far, writing for him was one of my favorite parts of B&S, simply because I think SS Link has such a great personality, even though he never says a word in-game. Finally, I also love Chapter 34: Mortal Goddess… just the tearjerking moments in this chapter alone, mixed with all of the angst, drama, romance, tragedy, action and more were some of the best moments I was able to write throughout B&S (plus seeing everyone's shocked reactions to how it ended were also pretty great ;)

_Q: What is your least favorite part/chapter of Blood and Spirit?_

Chapter 5: Where to Start, hands down. I freaking hate that chapter. It's the equivalent to the dumbest high school romantic drama bull crap ever, and even as I wrote it, I didn't like it, but I knew I needed it for some reason that I really can't remember now… Looking back on it now, after writing the rest of this deep, emotionally impacting story, its like comparing a mud pie to a gourmet cake. In fact, it's the only chapter in this entire story that I would say is worth skipping T_T

_Q: What character what your favorite to write in B &S?_

Link, and not just because I love him, but also because of his original intent of being a blank slate for the player. Of course, in a fanfiction, you can't really keep him like that, and so I formulated a personality that seemed to be fitting for him: bold, brave, impulsive, somewhat naive, selfless, and yet also conflicted, therefore showing that even though he is a hero, he's only human and not perfect, especially considering what I put him through as far as the corruption subplot went. It was for that reason that writing the corruption subplot was probably one of my favorite things to do in B&S, as it was such a deep, personal, invasive struggle for Link, one that allowed me to really tap into his character and do things I never thought I could.

_Q: Where did the inspiration for the OCs in this story come from?_

Well, for Sheik, I developed her character based upon several sources: largely, she acts like Katniss Everdeen from  _The Hunger Games_ trilogy, mixed with some Tetra from  _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_ and Midna from _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_. Her character arc also draws a lot from Eponine from  _Les Miserables_ , as far as the unrequited love and dying part goes… heheheheh….

Veress's character was inspired by quite a few bad ladies out there, but by far, I got the most inspiration for her from Azula from  _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. In fact, the mirror scene in which Veress went insane in chapter 31 was directly inspired by a similar scene in A:TLA in which Azula herself has a villainous breakdown. But aside from her, Veress was also inspired a bit by Maleficent from  _Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent_ , who is the base for all three of my female baddies in the BDT.

Terminus's character draws from Hylia's (or how I would expect Hylia to be), as well as Hilda's from  _The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds_  and Elsa from  _Frozen_ (her melancholy plays off of Zelda's Anna-like personality).

_Q: If the Link and Zelda in B &S got married, what does that mean for their descendants who might fall in love in later stories in the trilogy? Wouldn't they basically be committing incest?_

Actually, not at all my friends. Consider this as an example: all humans in the entire world are descendants of Adam and Eve (but if you don't believe in creationism, PLEASE don't rage! Just hear me out) and yet in the present day, our relations to each other are so distant that we're basically not even related in a way that could qualify as incest when we marry (unless it actually IS inscest, but that's a different story). In the same way is Link and Zelda's situation. The Blood of the Goddess is directly passed down through the royal bloodline, and therefore, each incarnation of Zelda inherits it. However, the Spirit of the Hero is a bit different. It is not always directly passed down through bloodlines, but it does frequent among certain populations (namely, the Hylian knights), which means that even if OoT Link IS a direct descendant of SS Link, the relation between OoT Link and Zelda would be so distant, (like over the course of several centuries), the two of them basically wouldn't be related. Same goes from TP Link and Zelda… ;)

_Q: WHO exactly is the father of Veress's baby!?_

I dunno; its none of my business. :P

_Q: So, how many kids to Link and Zelda end up having anyway?_

Well, just for finality's sake, they both grew quite old together and were able to watch all of their kids, grandkids and even a few great grandkids grow up. Since Link and Zelda both loved children so much, I'd like to this that they had quite a few children. In fact, for the sake of the trilogy's canon, I'd say that they end up having seven, one being a reference to each eventual sage of Hyrule. Here are their theoretical names (and I might write something in the Side Stories about them…;), from oldest to youngest: Zelda II (also known as Tetra, and pointing to Princess Zelda, the seventh sage), Daphnes (name taken from Daphnest Nohansen Hyrule, the king in Wind Waker, but also something of a reference to another old guy: Rauru, the sage of light!), Sheik (in homage to Sheik of course, but since her name has Sheikah origins, it also points to Impa, the sage of shadow), Nabiri (referencing Nabooru, sage of spirit), Rutella (referencing both Rutella from TP and Ruto, the sage of water), Darmani (referencing both Darmani from MM and Darunia, the sage of fire) and finally, their youngest Sareen (referencing Saria, the sage of forest). And yes, they all make an adorable family! :D

_Q: Where did the Light Spirit Ordona come from?_

Again, I don't know. Figure that out for yourself. :P

_Q: Where did the title Blood and Spirit come from?_

The Blood of the Goddess and the Spirit of the Hero, duh. :P

**More of the Bound Destinies Trilogy!**

Ok, folks, here is FINALLY the part where I talk about all of the other facets of the BDT, such as sequels and whatnot. And so, here we go!

 _Bound Destinies Side Stories:_ Ok, so firstly I'd like to talk about the little offshoot side project I've kinda put on hiatus, but plan on working on very soon: The Bound Destinies Side Stories! What they basically are is a series of one-shots and side stories related to all three stories in the Bound Destinies Trilogy, ranging in a wide variety of themes, genres and topics. They will range from drama, action, angst, romance, humor, fluff, tragedy, lore, hurt/comfort, mystery and whatever else I may feel like dealing with. The writing style for each one will also vary, going from third person, second person, and occasionally even different forms of writing entirely, such as poetry or songs. Some stories will take place before a certain book in the trilogy, providing character or situation back stories, or sometimes just fluff and the like, while others will take place during a certain book, detailing things that were overlooked in the original writing or going to another character's point of view on a situation. And even some others will take place after a certain book, detailing what happened to the characters once the story is over and helping to connect the stories to one another. And even still, a few others will be "what-if?" scenarios, giving way to a ton of other possibilities you may not have ever thought of! So, if you'd like a sampling of what the side stories have to offer, you may go check it out and please, feel free to follow/favorite/and review! You may find it here: s/9944270/1/Bound-Destinies-Side-Stories

 _Wisdom and Courage_ _:_  Book 2 in the Bound Destinies Trilogy, which is currently undergoing revisions at the time. But before I talk about that, allow me to give you a summary of the story. Wisdom and Courage is set seven years after Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask, in what would be the child timeline (that leads into Twilight Princess and the like). In this story, Link and Zelda are both 17, about how old they would have been in the adult portion of Ocarina of Time. The first few chapters in the story are mostly fluff, focusing on Link and Zelda, who have been very close friends ever since after the events of Majora's Mask, traveling to Termina for a vacation, but there is some main plot foreshadowing here and here. The actual plot begins on their way back, when they are attacked and captured by Veran, the Twili sorceress of Shadow (not the same Veran from Oracle of Ages), a descendant of Veress, who seeks the Triforce pieces that the two of them hold. To this end, she curses Link by binding him to her will and forces him to search across Hyrule for the pieces of the Fused Shadows (which can be used to extract the Triforce) in exchange for the princess' safety. Veran uses the Fused Shadows to posses Zelda to extract the Triforce pieces from her, Ganondorf and Link. The sorceress gains the complete Triforce and uses it to easily conquer Hyrule, leaving Link and Zelda for dead. Since Veran turned the hearts of the people of Hyrule against their princess, they are forced into hiding and discover that only one with the "blood of the goddess" and one of the "spirit of the hero" can defeat Veran. At the same time, Link finds out that the only thing that can truly destroy the sorceress is the Fierce Deity's Mask, though using it could lead to the complete corruption of his soul. With the fate of Hyrule placed solely in Link and Zelda's hands, the two of them must decide who to save: the kingdom, or each other. War will be waged, love will be tested and sacrifices will be made… Ok! So, that's the basic synopsis of Wisdom and Courage, which in case you need more persuasion, will feature more heavy Link/Zelda shipping, angst, drama, action, lore, romance and a ton of beloved characters from OoT/MM! Now as far as the publishing schedule for it goes, all me to explain. I had originally written W&C before I even thought about writing B&S, but as I got into writing B&S (the first book in the trilogy), I knew that there were a ton of inconstancies that I needed to correct with W&C and I also wanted to improve the overall quality of both the story and writing. And so, a few months ago, I decided to completely overhaul W&C, reediting it, taking chapters out, adding new ones entirely, adding new plot points, making things add up better for B&S and for L&S and more! And so, as it stands, now that B&S is done, I plan on trying to finish W&C as fast as I can before starting L&S, since there is a ton in L&S that would spoil W&C so… yeah… But anyway, please go check it out here: s/8664013/1/Wisdom-and-Courage And while you're there, please feel free to follow/favorite and review, even if you are a new reader to W&C! I LOVE freedback! Now as far as the posting schedule for it goes, at the shortest amount of time, I'd say the editing process will be done in like a month or so if I really get on the ball, but I am about to start college within the next month, so I may not be able to update as regularly as I'd like, but I'll try my hardest for you guys, since I really want to start Light and Shadow! Speaking of which…

 _Light and Shadow_ _:_ Ok, so I am SUPER excited for this one! Back when I first began writing Blood and Spirit, I had absolutely NO clue about where to go with Light and Shadow, but as I wrote this one, I figured out a starting direction for it and worked from there! Now as much as I can't wait to get into this one, I'll try hardest not to spoil too much during the summary for it: Light and Shadow will be set a few months after Twilight Princess (assuming that TP ended in the summertime, L&S will take place during wintertime). The story will begin with Midna fleeing the Palace of Twilight for her life after Verona (Veran's descendant and Midna's cousin) launches a huge attack on the Twilight Realm, easily conquering it and forcing its princess into exile. Alone and injured, Midna desperately escapes the Twilight Realm and searches for the one person she knows can help her defeat this new evil... Meanwhile, Link, while trying to resume his old life in Ordon Village, is contacted by Princess Zelda, who wishes to thank the hero for all he has done for her kingdom, as well as invite him to her upcoming coronation. The two meet and become fast friends, spending time together as their new found friendship slowly starts to become something more. However, just when it seems like all is well, Midna appears and begs for Link's help in stopping Verona, who plans on coming to Hyrule to claim both the kingdom and the Triforce as her own. And sure enough, the queen of shadows soon arrives, imprisoning the new queen within her own castle and placing a deadly curse upon the hero. However, unlike her ancestors, Verona knows that the key to victory is to tear the one with the blood of the goddess and one with the spirit of the hero apart. And so, as a pall of darkness settles upon the land once more and foreboding secrets about the Triforce come to light, the queen of shadow sets out to turn Link and Zelda against each other, turning kindness into bitterness, love into hatred and light into shadows... And that's all I can say about it for now! I have a clear path in which I want to take this one, but like I said, I won't really be able to start it until Wisdom and Courage is either finished, or almost there. I have about up to chapter 14 and then some already completely planned out, and so I hope you all check it out once I post it, since I intend to make even better than Blood and Spirit (or at least try to!)

**Links to more fun stuff!**

_My Fanfic page: https://www.fanfiction.net/~minijen_

_Tumblr: http://minijen16.tumblr.com/_

_DeviantArt: _http://minijen.deviantart.com/__

_Youtube: _ http://www.youtube.com/user/SuperMarioGirl24__

_TVTropes: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanFic/BoundDestiniesTrilogy_

_Facebook: _https://www.facebook.com/pages/MiniJen/612120238856976__

_Blood and Spirit music playlist: _https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC3VWDKBnJXuwM_rdF6Ir0efOv30fj7eY__

Be sure to check out any of these to find out more about me, my trilogy, or my other writing!

And with all that, I think we're just about done here. Thank you so much for reading Blood and Spirit. I hope that you've enjoyed it and I hope to catch you again with Wisdom and Courage, coming soon to Ao3!

_Love, MiniJen_


End file.
